Konoha Exiles
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is exiled after brining the Uchiha back. Reunited with a childhood friend, the pair embark on a journey of discovery that will eventually bring them back to Konoha. NarutoHinata later chapters OCOC
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Exiles**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. Micahamaru is mine, but that's it. If I did own Naruto, that would be as great as ramen…which I don't own either. **

**Chapter 1**

"Uzumaki Naruto." The Elder said looking down from her seat amongst the council at the blond Genin. "You are hereby exiled from Konoha for attacking a fellow shinobi of the leaf…"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "Who?" he demanded.

"Your attack on Uchiha Sauske…"

"I was ordered to bring him back, the bastard attacked me…" the blond teen yelled.

"Your orders were to rescue Sauske from the clutches of Orochimaru, not leave him in a coma." Another council elder said looking at the blond with disdain.

"I fought him to defend myself and bring him back. He rammed a chidori into my chest and if it weren't for my…tenant I would have died and the bastard Uchiha you all worship would have continued to go to the Snake-teme." Naruto countered.

"Preposterous. Sauske Uchiha would never join Orochimaru of his own free will. You must have driven him to it demon." Another elder spoke up.

"And you're an idiot." Naruto shot back. "Where's the Tsundae?" he asked.

"The Hokage washed her hands of you demon." The councilor said with disdain.

That was a lie. They had Tsunade banned from this meeting knowing she would stick up for the demon container. This was their chance while she was dealing with the injured squad that had been part of the retrieval, they were going to get rid of the demon.

"You are banished from Konoha and should you set foot in it again you will be executed by order of the Hokage." A council elder said and tossed Naruto a scroll. He read it and saw Tsunade's name (forged) and that of the Village Elders.

His head lowered and knew that was that. Sakura's words still vibrated thru his mind _"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SAUSKE-KUN!"_

"_I HATE YOU NARUTO, WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE!" _

"_NO ONE CARES, JUST GO AWAY DEMON!"_

"You will be escorted beyond Konoha's borders. ANBU!"

A pair of ANBU ROOT members appeared. "Take this…trash and escort him from our borders. He is not to be harmed unless he sets foot back."

The white masked ninja grabbed Naruto's arms.

"We give you half an hour to gather your possessions from your home."

Naruto remained silent. His once shining blue eyes were dim and his face emotionless.

"Do you understand Uzumaki?"

"Yeah." His once loud and boisterous voice was flat and dead.

The ROOTS ANBU vanished with him in a swirl. The Council looked at one another in joy. They did it. They might not have been able to execute him, but exile was a start.

Naruto looked around his shabby hovel that was his apartment. He packed some clothes, his ninja gear, a couple of photo's and then looked at his fridge. The food had gone bad, not that there was much to begin with. He filled several bottles with water and stored them in a scroll. He stored the rest of his things in another scroll and turned and dropped the key on the counter looked at the faceless ANBU who stood by the doors.

_There's nothing here for me, there never was._ he thought heading for the door.

"I'm done." He said in the same dead voice.

The ANBU grabbed him and they vanished once more in a twirl of leaves.

They appeared at the gates and Naruto without prompting was walking out the gates.

"NARUTO NEE-SAN!"

He kept walking, his head down, his posture slumped.

"BOSS!" another voice called out.

Naruto sighed and turned to see Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi running towards him.

He looked at them sadly, this would be the last time he got to see them.

"Hey guys." He said, his voice still flat.

"Nee-san, you got another kick ass mission?" Konohamaru asked.

"No." Naruto said. "I've been exiled."

"WHAT?" three voices rang out.

"You can't go!" Konohamaru said. "Your supposed to be my rival…"

"Sorry Konohamaru. The Hokage and the Council exiled me for attacking their precious Uchiha." Naruto said.

He reached up and untied his hitai-ate. "Could you give this to Iruka for me Konohamaru. I won't need it anymore."

He then ripped the necklace from his neck and gave it to Konohamaru. "And return that to the Hokage. I'm not precious to her, and she'd want her grandfather's necklace back and not around the neck of someone like me."

By this the three youth's were crying and Moegi was hugging him around the waist tightly sobbing. "Don't go. Please."

"I have to. If I don't the ANBU here are ordered to execute me."

Konohamaru sobbed as he hugged the blond he thought of not only as his rival, sensei but his big brother and friend.

"Its up to you now to become Hokage Konohamaru. Make the old man proud."

Konohamaru rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll become Hokage nee-san. And I swear I'll make you proud of me."

"I already am Konohamaru. You'll be great someday. The will of fire will live on in you."

Konohamaru cried more hearing his grandfathers words from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto noticed the ANBU shifting and knew he had to get going. "Goodbye you three. Take care, stick with Iruka." He said touching Moegi and Udon on their heads above the goggles and then he pulled Konohamaru into a one armed hug.

Naruto walked thru the gates of Konoha leaving behind three academy students, one holding a headband and necklace with tears coming down his face.

They traveled for hours using the trees. Naruto and the ANBU silent nothing was disturbed in their passing.

They were nearly to the border when the ANBU attacked.

"Danzo orders your death demon." The first one said.

"Your body will be studied and secrets used for cloning." The second one said.

The Kunai in his shoulder left him in pain. It was in a place he couldn't reach.

_Bastards stabbed me in the back, why am I surprised?_ Naruto thought backing up. He struggled to his feet and put his right hand up in a defensive position.

"Danzo will reward us well for killing you demon."

"Idiots."

The one on the left lunged and Naruto ducked and kicked out taking the ANBU's legs out with a hard kick to the leg and a loud snap was heard, the ANBU screamed.

The other one caught Naruto with a swipe of his kunai.

"AGHHHH!"

Naruto looked at his arm and saw the cut was deep.

Naruto staggered back as the kunai in his back was throbbing and the wound he just received was as well.

"Poison." He muttered.

"Sadly no. it is a paralyzing agent. It will make killing you easier and leave your body less damaged." The ANBU spoke.

"Oh, good. Means I get to kill you without worrying about him dying."

All three looked over to a figure standing by a tree. He was wearing blue ninja pants, a mesh shirt and a black leather coat.

Long silver hair was covered by a bandanna and gloved hands were at the young man's side.

A pair of gold eyes looked back at the ANBU. "Now, why are you trying to kill my friend?"

"Micahamaru?" Naruto said, his voice sluggish and his limbs felt like they were led.

"Hey 'Ruto." The silver haired youth said, his eyes going back to the ANBU. "Be with you in a moment, I have some Konoha trash to kill."

Before the ANBU could move he felt something slice his arm. "What was that?" he asked looking around.

"I'm a wind elemental. Add in my kekkei genkai and your boned bitch."

"Wh-AGHHHHHHH!" The ANBU screamed as his very own blood burned him from the inside out.

"Melwasu kekkei genkai…FLASH FRY!"

Naruto watched as the ANBU fell to the ground his eyes wide in pain and fright.

"Mica…" Naruto said weakly, the paralyzing toxin was kicking in and he found it hard to focus.

"One more." Micahamaru said and his right arm lashed out and the ANBU on the ground felt something wrap around him.

"Melwasu assassination technique…MONOWIRE DECAPITATION!"

The ANBU's head popped off and the body was sliced as if it was meat.

"Damn Mica, you've gotten meaner." Naruto said weakly as the silver haired youth approached him.

"And you've gotten sloppy." Mica said lowering Naruto to the ground and pulled the kunai from his back.

"What happened?"

"I've been exiled." Naruto said his mouth moving heavily, his tongue feeling like led in his mouth.

"Hold still. This will hurt, but I should be able to burn the toxin from your blood. We can't stay here long enough for it to wear off."

"Hn." Naruto said and braced himself. "Bite down on this." Micahamaru said offering him a kunai handle. Naruto did and he screamed as his blood burned as Mica focused his power.

A moment later it was done.

"Y-You've gotten better." Naruto panted, the kunai falling from his mouth.

"Come on. We'll talk away from here." Mica said and helping Naruto to his feet they took to the trees leaving the remains of the ANBU on the forest floor.

Hours later Mica and Naruto were resting by a stream.

"Those…those…." Mica who had listened to Naruto's life since they'd last seen one another was not enraged at what he'd learned.

Mica took several deep breaths and sighed. "Well then, looks like you can come with me then without looking back."

"W-What?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Didn't you hear me when I said I contain the nine tailed fox in my gut?"

"I heard you. And we're going to get you some heavy duty training, not the half assed piecemeal training you've been given."

Mica sipped some water and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago. If I'd been there…"

"You had to get your kekkei genkai under control." Naruto said waiving him off. "The old man explained it to me that if you hadn't it would have killed you and all those around you."

Naruto said, then looked at him. "But that wind thing…"

Mica laughed. "Another bloodline actually. It seems my mother was actually a wind demon…its like that guy in Suna, where he's got sand, I've got wind, and the great thing is there is air all around, so I don't have to carry a fan to make it."

They were silent for a bit until Naruto spoke, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to travel for several days and I'm taking you to see the monk who helped me. He's wise beyond the years and as strong as a Hokage."

"What can he do for me?" Naruto asked.

"Well he should be able to help you draw on and control the powers of the fox. It will take time and hard work Naruto, but when he's done with you, trust me when I say you will be the strongest ninja ever."

The pair remained that way for the night.

**Back in Konoha…**

Tsunade glared at the scroll on her desk. _Those arrogant assholes! How dare they!_ She raged in her mind.

Currently the council was in a session with Ibiki for treason for what they'd done.

She swore again as her eyes fell on the necklace and hitai-ate on her desk.

She'd been surprised when Konohamaru stormed into her office yelling at her.

_**Flashback**_

_**The door to the office exploded inwards and Tsunade came to her feet and was surprised to see Konohamaru standing on the unconscious body of the Jounin's that had been guarding the door.**_

"_**HOW COULD YOU? HE THOUGHT YOU CARED!" Konohamaru raged storming into the office followed by his two teammates.**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about brat?" Tsunade demanded waiving Shizune off.**_

"_**Don't give me that. You signed it along with the rest of those old bastards of the council. He thought of you as an aunt or even a mother, and you betrayed him!" Konohamaru snarled tossing a scroll at her.**_

"_**After all nee-san did for this village…he brought you back here and you exile him."**_

_**Tsunade looked at the young academy student in shock. She unrolled the scroll and read the order and was shocked to see her name on there.**_

"_**Those bastards. Those FUCKING OLD BASTARDS!" she slammed the scroll down. **_

"_**SHIZUNE! Get Ibiki and Anko here now along with a full squad of ANBU, make sure none of them are aligned with Danzo." **_

_**Tsunade looked at the scroll with the exile order in rage. Her eyes looked up to see Konohamaru. **_

"_**I did not sign this Konohamaru, I swear." She watched as the young man glared at her.**_

"_**I swear on my forefathers that I did not sign this. I promise, I will take care of this."**_

"_**Konohamaru-kun…give her what Naruto-nee-san gave you." Moegi said.**_

_**Konohamaru still didn't believe the Hokage, but pulled out the hitai-ate and necklace dropping them on the desk.**_

"_**Naruto was my friend, he was the first person to see me as Konohamaru, not honorable grandson. He treated me as an equal and I swear old lady, I swear I will become Hokage and show this village what happens to those who betray their heroes." Konohamaru spun and stormed out followed by Udon and Moegi.**_

_**Tsunade was in shock. Her little brother had been exiled and thought she had been part of it.**_

"_**JIRAIYA!" she screamed. She needed her old teammate to find the blond and bring him back.**_

_**She was soon joined by Ibiki and Anko and along with Shizune she told them what had happened and what they were going to do.**_

_**End Flashback**_

She'd had the entire council arrested and Danzo was on the run along with his ROOTs agents.

She looked up hearing a sound and Jiraiya was slipping in thru the window.

"Where is he? Did you find him?" she demanded.

"No. I found two dead ANBU ROOT members near the border. It looked like they tried to kill Naruto, I found a kunai with his blood on it." Jiraiya said.

"He killed them in self defense…good."

"Nay. They weren't killed by Naruto. One was burned from the inside out, as if his blood had been set on fire. The other was sliced like ham steak." Jiraiya said.

"Someone helped Naruto, but I lost their trail in the trees."

Tsunade swore. "Damn the council." She looked at her old teammate.

"He's out there Jiraiya, he's out there and he thinks we all hate him."

"Heard what the Haruno said then did you?" he asked.

"Yes. I tore into her and demoted her. I was thinking of making her my new apprentice for Naruto, but after hearing how she treated him…I trashed that idea."

Jiraiya pulled her into a hug. "We'll find him hime. I swear we will."

**AN: Well? Read and let me know if you like it or hate it. Should I continue it or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto looked from the hidden mountaintop. He could see the surrounding area for miles in all directions.

The mountain was on the border of several lands and it had confused him that it had been hidden.

Micahamaru explained it to him when he uttered his amazement.

"It's a powerful jutsu. The mountain is time skipped. The only way to access it is by using the hand signs you saw me make. Otherwise you'll pass on thru it as if it weren't there."

It had been days since his exile from Konoha, the leaf village, and during that time traveling further and further away, Mica had taught Naruto proper chakra control exercises and meditation in order to control his and the Kyuubi's chakra better.

"The problem is you were learning a ninja's way of controlling their chakra. You have the fox's chakra mixed with your own thru your whole body. The normal exercises won't work for you properly."

He taught Naruto how to focus and explained to him and showed him some basic skills that he told Naruto that Master Kwai had showed him when he first was sent to the shaolin priest.

Naruto admitted that after a day he felt different.

"Of course you do. Its like night and day. Once you learn the proper ways to mold your chakra, you'll find that everything else will fall into line and you'll have control that will put the sannin to shame."

Naruto explained to Mica at night how he felt different.

"Its like, I'm calmer…at peace with the world around me. I…I also feel the fox." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, you feel the fox, but do you really feel it?" Mica asked.

"Feel what?" Naruto asked confused and looking at his silver haired friend.

Micahamaru sighed. "Have you ever talked with the Kyuubi?" he asked, his voice soft, his eyes looking off to the horizon.

"Once." Naruto admitted.

He saw his friends questioning gaze and explained. "It was Ero-sannin was teaching me to summon. He tossed me off the cliff and I…I don't know crawled in my own mind or something and told the fox to give me rent. I came out of my head and summoned the Boss Toad."

Micahamaru shook his head. "We really are going to be talking about your sensei's." the silver haired teen muttered and Naruto blinked wondering what he meant about that, and the tone in his friend's voice.

"Nani?"

"Later Naruto. Please just wait till you speak with Master Kwai. He'll explain it so much better than I ever could. I don't want to say it the wrong way and confuse or frighten you." Mica sighed. "Please, for now just work on the meditation exercises I showed you earlier."

Naruto nodded. "And if you should talk to the Kyuubi again, before we see Master Kwai, please be respectful."

"What? The damn fox…"

"JUST DO IT!" Mica yelled cutting off whatever insult Naruto was going to say. Naruto blinked. Mica had never raised his voice to him in the past, before he'd left Konoha.

Mica sighed seeing Naruto's expression. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to yell. Just please trust me. I swear on a mountain of Ichiraku ramen that all will be clear once we talk with Master Kwai."

Naruto nodded after a moment. Swearing on ramen between them was very big. It was sacred. It was what the two of them had bonded over when they met at the orphanage all those years ago.

"Now." Micahamaru said sitting down across from Naruto, both of them taking a meditative lotus position.

"Close your eyes." Mica said and Naruto mirrored him shutting his own eyes.

"Calm your mind, focus on your breathing. Breath in and hold."

Naruto took a slow breath and did just as he was told.

"Breath out…remember to release it slowly and relax." Mica reminded him

They did this for some time just breathing in, holding it and releasing it.

After a bit of time, Naruto found himself relaxing. Tension flowed from his muscles and out of him.

He allowed his mind to focus on his breathing, and as he relaxed he could feel his senses sharpening, becoming clearer.

He could smell the coming storm that was miles away from the mountain. He could smell the earth and stone beneath him. Naruto could smell the surrounding trees; the leaves, the bark, the sap.

He could smell the rabbits in the nearby bushes.

His enhanced hearing he could hear the rabbits heartbeat.

The surrounding leaves from the trees sounded loud as they were lightly blown in the breeze. He could hear Mica's slow steady breaths along with his friend's heartbeat, it was strong and steady.

Focusing himself inward he could hear his own heartbeat start to become in synch with Mica's.

He focused further in and could feel the two different chakra in his body. He could feel it flow thru all the parts of his body, both his chakra and the Kyuubi's.

The fox's chakra if Naruto was asked to describe it, he would say it felt wild. He swore it smelled of earth, of fire, of wind and water.

It felt strong and when it flowed thru his chakra coils with his own, it felt liberating, as if it was the right thing to do.

He traced it thru his body to the seal, and his mind followed the seal's design.

Deeper and deeper he went into his subconscious. He followed the chakra flow, his breathing slowing and his heartbeat relaxing.

He was lost in the sensations and jumped when a familiar voice addressed him.

"Welcome back brat!" 

**Meanwhile….**

Konoha… 

Tsunade stood in the council chamber, her eyes focusing on the gathered council, behind each member was a masked ANBU standing guard.

Around the rest of the chamber sat the leaders of ten of the twelve great clan's of Konoha.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade?" Eizou, one of the council members demands.

"You had us dragged from our homes and kept in cells below the tower for several days." Hamada another member speaks up.

"You overstep your authority Tsunade." Nozomu a third member sneers.

Tsunade locks eyes with each of them. "I overstep MY authority?" she repeated. Her hands tightened at her sides ad everyone in the room could hear the tightening and cracking of knuckles.

"You all are trying to play innocent and think that I am stupid. Did any of you not think I wouldn't find out what you did?"

"We have no idea what your rambling about Tsunade. Perhaps you've hit the sake too much in recent days." Tsuuda sneered.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I am speaking of you idiots forging my signature and exiling Uzumaki Naruto."

You could hear a pin drop in the council room.

"You are charged with Treason. It is punishable by death forging the Hokage's signature, and BY WHAT RIGHT DID YOU MORONS THINK YOU HAD YOU COULD EXILE MY LITTLE BROTHER?"

"Now Tsunade…" Tsuuda tries to reason, but her fist connecting with his jaw sends the council member crashing thru the chamber wall and into the waiting room beyond that is filled with ANBU.

"That's Lady Hokage to you morons." She says turning to look at the rest of the council.

"You stupid fools actually thought you'd get away with it. Naruto Uzumaki has done everything for this village from containing the Kyuubi since his birth to defeating Gaara of Suna during the Chunin exams, to bringing me back here and convincing me to be Hokage. I'm wondering why he bothered, this village is showing me that its not worth the price Naruto has paid."

Tsunade looked around the chamber, disgust on her face. "I hearby charge this council with treason, the sentence is death."

Murmurs from the rest in the room is heard. "ANBU leave." the animal masked nin vanish. Tsunade looks at the clan leaders. "I suggest you all leave as well."

Once they were thru the door, Tsunade looked at the council. "I thought long and hard about how to go about your execution. It was one person, a Genin who gave me an idea."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder as the doors opened one more time. A small figure wearing black robes and a hood entered slowly, hands hidden by oversized sleeves that were folded together before the figure.

"I was going thru the scrolls the Third had left me, when I found one. I was going to use it myself. I was about to sign it with my blood to activate it, when the Genin there asked to do it. I hesitated, and in that I was beaten. Now I present to you, Uzumaki's Revenge…I give you your executioner."

The hood slipped back revealing dark blue hair, pale white eyes focused with the veins of the Byakugan.

The slender features of Hyuga Hinata stared back and her eyes burned with raw anger and hatred.

When she spoke, it wasn't the voice that the council had heard before. The voice was hollow, cold.

"**Your souls are stained with corruption."** Hinata spoke, but it wasn't her.

Tsunade put a hand on the girls shoulders. "Hinata is the first nin since Kushina Uzumaki to host the spirit of Vengeance." She said.

Hinata's hair moved as if blown by a breeze and the black robes whipped around her as she advanced on the council.

"**You have been weighed…"** several more steps brought her closer to the trapped council. In the light they could see her skin was nearly bone white now. Her Byakugan eyes went from white to black.

"**You have been measured…"** she reached the first member of the council and her Gentle Fist style connected and the councilor behind the first was covered with gore as the vengeance spirit enhanced blow blew a hole thru the chest of the council member.

"**And you have been found lacking."** The cold spirit possessed voice of Hinata said and another council member fell after a flurry of Gentle fist strikes that normally would have shut down the numerous chakra points in a body was instead blowing holes in bodies.

Tsunade stood before the door and any council member that rushed at her to escape met with her chakra powered punch that sent them flying towards the spirit possessed Hinata who with a Juken strike would blow holes in them.

Tsuuda who was trying to escape out the waiting room he'd landed in turned to see a blood covered Hyuga.

"**You exiled him, and all he did was the right thing. My host may have trouble speaking her heart, but the boy has been marked by fate and destiny. You have denied them, and for that you will pay. As the Spirit of Vengeance, I will do what I can to repair the threads of destiny. You however will no longer witness them."**

The Juken blow to the head obliterated Tsuuda's head as if it wasn't there.

"**Eight trigram's…Two Palms…Four Palms…Eight Palms…Sixteen Palms…Thirty-two Palms…"**

The Spirit of Vengeance possessed Hyuga looked at the body of Tsuuda that looked like swiss cheese. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS…SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!!!!"**

The last blows rained down and the body was now so much sludge as it slid to the floor.

Tsunade sighed. She lied to the council.

When she'd come back to her office after meeting with the Jonin Instructors, she'd found Hinata standing amidst the remains of the safe. She was applying her blood to the scroll.

Flashback

Tsunade stepped over the unconscious bodies of her guard and entered her office to see Shizune tied to a chair unconscious. Tsunade turned to see Hinata standing amidst the remains of the vault, scroll in hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded.

Hinata looked up, her eyes wide. She seemed to shrink upon herself, then as if mentally bracing she looked at the angry hokage before her.

"T-They m-must p-pay for w-what they did to N-Naruto-k-kun."

Tsunade looked at the Genin. "They will be executed…"

"NO!" Hinata yelled. "A-All his l-life, the c-council has g-gone out of its w-way to hurt and h-hinder Naruto-kun."

"W-when you told us they e-exiled him…"

Tsunade saw tears in the young girls eyes it took her restraint not to go to the girl that seemed to care for her adopted little brother.

"Hinata…"

"No. I-I remember m-my mother speaking about a sealed scroll that…that was hear. It contains a Vengeance spirit. I-I will do what I m-must for N-Naruto. I-If they wi-will be punished…I-I Will do it."

Tsunade watched as Hinata broke the seal and after reading it, bit her thumb and a drop of blood touched the scroll.

A flash of white light enveloped the Hyuga heiress and a shockwave knocked Tsunade off her feet.

When she looked up Hinata stood there. **"Free."** The cold hollow voice said.

The girls head cocked to the side as if listening to a conversation only she could hear.

"**Conditions accepted. Vengeance will be served."**

Tsunade felt the chill run up her spine. _What will this cost us?_ She thought as a shadow formed a cloak around the Hyuga girl. _And what will this mean for Naruto who didn't even know she cared?_

End Flashback

"**Vengeance has been served."** The cold voice said and Tsunade found the girl standing before her.

"**Remind the girl when she awakens of our deal."**

"What deal?" Tsunade demanded of the vengeance spirit.

"**I wish to meet her chosen. For once so pure to offer me freedom to walk the land in the face of evil, I am intrigued. Fear not Hokage. My lot in existence is to serve. I return to the scroll when my host dies."** The Hyuga had a grin on her face at that. **"But that will be as hard as killing a demon or a hanyou. Till I am needed, peace Hokage of the Leaf."**

Tsunade watched as the girl seemed to shimmer and as color returned to her skin, her eyes returned to the white eyes of the Hyuga, the cloak dissolved around her leaving her in her clothes.

"D-Did I d-do it?" Hinata asked as she slumped to the floor unconscious. Tsunade looked at the remains of the council and knew they would need some mops and sponges to get the remains off the floor and walls.

"Yeah…you did fine." Tsuande said picking her up and carrying her from the chamber of death as it would be called in Konoha after this day.

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter and the suggestions. I hope I can keep you interested. While the chapters may not be epic length, they will be longer than a paragraph.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 3:**

The sun was rising and Naruto looked to Micahamaru.

"Now why couldn't we find this Sensei of yours yesterday?" the blond jinchuriki asked.

"He was in the village at the base of the mountain. It was Tuesday, he plays Shogi on Tuesday."

Naruto face planted to the ground hearing that. "WHAT!?!"

Micahamaru laughed at his friend's yell. "Calm down. He'll be back in a bit."

Mica sighed and looked at Naruto. Since yesterday, the blond was a bundle of nervous energy. He told Micahamaru of his meeting with the Kyuubi.

(Flashback)

"**Welcome back brat!"**

Naruto spun around and realized he'd drifted into the back of his own mind in meditation. "What the hell?"

"**You act like you don't want to see me. I'm crushed."** The pair of glowing red eyes glared down at Naruto from behind the cage and seal.

"Maybe because I don't want to see you fuzz ball." Naruto said.

"**So insolent. You know who I am, and you still act like a hairless monkey your ancestors are descended from."** The Kyuubi said.

Naruto realized that this was different than the last time. The Kyuubi was acting different.

"**Confused brat?"**

Naruto could tell the Kyuubi was actually laughing at him, but he remembered Mica's warning. _'Please, be respectful.'_ And Naruto bit back the dozen of taunts that he could hurl. He settled for nodding.

"**Your not as stupid as I first feared."** The Kyuubi admitted. Movement could be heard and Naruto that the Kyuubi was laying down in the cage. Slowly he walked towards it and stopped before the bars.

"No threats? No promises of death?" Naruto asked confused.

A snort from behind the bars and in the shadows was heard. **"No kit. I woke up cranky and was still confused from the genjutsu I had been under when I attacked the Leaf village."** A deep sigh could be heard and Naruto leaned against the bars.

"**Before that, I knew Minato. He was honorable. Respected in the realm of summons. Even while I struggled to break the spell on me, he delayed as long as he could before he pulled out calling upon the shinigami."**

Naruto could hear the sadness in the fox demon's voice. **"Did you know even when he was sealing me, and putting my spirit into hibernation, he apologized. To not only you for what he was doing, but to me as well. He wept."**

"Um…Kyu-san?" Naruto asked, not sure if the honorific was correct. He barely used them on people like Ojii-san and he'd been the third Hokage.

"**What kit?"**

"Why are you acting different?"

Silence filled the cage and Naruto was thinking of asking again when the Kyuubi spoke. **"I'm old kit. I've seen civilizations rise and fall. I've seen the birth and extinction of races. I'm never going to have a family of my own. My body was destroyed when I was sealed inside you."**

Naruto listened as Mica suggested he do. He wasn't sure what to say anyways and so he listened.

"**When I woke up during your mission when you thought your teammate had been killed, I wasn't fully awake. When you showed up demanding chakra I still wasn't fully awake."** The Nine Tailed Fox demon explained. **"And like some people, I woke up cranky. It took me time to regain my full memories and look upon yours. When that child who stank of snakes rammed that lighting attack into your chest…"** Kyuubi sighed.

"**I felt fear for the first time in a millennia."**

"You thought you were going to die." Naruto said.

"**No kit. It wasn't for me I felt fear. It was for you. During your battle you did something that hasn't been seen in a long time. Your friend with you now has the same potential. I saw that potential nearly wasted for a spoiled child having a delusion of grandeur."**

Naruto wasn't sure what to say.

"**I'm tired kit. I'm using a lot of my own energy to rebuild your body. Your poor diet has stunted your growth. You should be as tall as your friend who smells of blood and wind."**

"How do you know what Mica smells like?" Naruto asked.

A chuckle from the cell and Naruto sees the Kyuubi's eyes lock on him. **"I can't control you kit, but I can enhance your senses and see what you see, know what you know. The seal works both ways. You get my chakra, and you were supposed to be able to tap into my knowledge, but that time passed."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Another sigh (gee the great fox demon does that a lot it seems), **"While I slept, you were supposed to know what I know. My vast knowledge of jutsu's was supposed to be absorbed by you."**

Naruto shrugged. "Don't look at me. The only one I think who would know would be Ojiisan, but he's dead and now, I'm exiled from Konoha and I doubt Obaa-chan or Ero-sannin would give that kind of information to me."

"**Hmmm."** Kyuubi said. **"Hey kit."**

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"**Your friend. The silver haired one."**

"Micahamaru? What about him?" Naruto asked.

"**Ask him why he smells of dragons?"** The Kyuubi asked.

Naruto was confused but felt himself leaving his mind. He wondered what the Kyuubi meant by that…well that and why the fox kept calling him Kit?

(End Flashback)

"Relax 'Ruto." Mica said.

Naruto saw his friend was resting against a tree.

"How come we have to wait here? Can't we wait at this Kwai's house?" Naruto asked.

Naruto had asked Mica about what the Kyuubi has said and asked. Mica said Kwai would explain and insisted Naruto remain patient till then.

"Because Kwai has his home under the same spell as the mountain. And only he can allow access." Mica explained.

"Well what if he's in there and we have to wait days?" Naruto asked sitting down next to his friend.

"Then we wait days." Mica said with a smirk. He knew Naruto had a hard time sitting still. It came from the boundless energy the blond had, and that back in Konoha, a still Naruto usually ended up a beaten down Naruto.

"Now Mica-san, there is no need to tease your friend so. You know I've been sitting here watching you meditate since the sun rose above the horizon."

Naruto jumped to his feet, a kunai appearing in each hand in a relaxed guard position.

Mica chuckled as he rose to his feet and turned. There sitting on a tree branch was an elderly man in bright orange and red robes, a shaven head with fuzzy white eyebrows and a long mustache and goatee. (Think Mako with Pei-Mai features from Kill Bill).

"Master Kwai." Mica said bowing to the man relaxing above him.

Kwai bowed his head and his dark eyes focusing on Naruto. "You return, and brought your friend like you promised."

"Hai. Master Kwai allow me to present Uzumaki Naruto formerly of Konohagakure the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and my brother in all but blood." Mica said continuing to bow.

"Er…Hi." Naruto said waving to the Shaolin who was still relaxing above them. "Nice robes."

Mica snorted and looked at his friend.

"What? They're a good color." Naruto defended himself.

Mica shook his head and above them Kwai chuckled. "Thank you Naruto-san. Your jumpsuit is of fine coloration for you as well."

Naruto smiled widely at that.

"Dude, that so sucks. Your clothes scream 'Here I am, Kill me now!' I swear you two must be color blind." Mica said.

An acorn smacked him in the forehead and he glared at the monk who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Coming from you, that is a compliment." Kwai admonished. "Now, I believe we have much to discuss, and as I am an old man, we shall do so over tea."

Naruto didn't see him move but the old man was gone. When he looked around he saw him standing before a gate that wasn't there before.

"WHAAAAT? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? HOW DID THE OLD MAN MOVE SO FAST? MICA!!!"

Micahamaru sighed. (Seems a lot of people do that around Naruto…frequently)

"Time skipped remember. And I'm sure he'll show you how he moves that quick. Don't fall for his old man performance. He could whip both of us and sip his damn tea while doing it."

"Hardly Mica-san."

Both boys jumped as Kwai appeared between them. "I would never endanger my tea set while demonstrating your continuing lack of manners. Now this way boys, and remember, while this is my home, it was at one time a temple, so show respect."

He vanished again and Naruto looked at his friend who motioned and together they passed thru the gates.

**Konoha…**

Tsunade looked at the gathered Jonin. "And the news?" she asked.

"Many people are upset you had the council executed for what they did." Iruka said from where he was working Shizune's desk.

"Gai, how is your team?" Tsunade asked.

Maito Gai was not his usual loud self. Recent events had dimmed his passion for the village he called home.

"Lee is training after his surgery, TenTen is making sure he isn't pushing too hard past your orders." He looked at the Hokage. "Neji as you and Lady Shizune know has woken and should be up by the end of the week. Team 9 should be ready in two…three weeks for active duty." Gai said in a subdued tone.

Tsunade nodded. "Asuma?" she asked looking at the smoking Jonin. Her sensei's son pulled his cigarette out and looked towards Shikamaru and Ino. "Choji will be out of action for at least a month…maybe two. His using all three food pills did a number on his body and his father has informed me that any rush and it could kill him. Shikamaru as you know is recovered enough for light duty, and Ino needs more training after recent events. Team 8 is out of action." He concluded.

"Kurenai?" Tsunade asked.

"Kiba and Akamaru will be down indefinite amount of time. While Kiba will be ready to return to duty in a week, Akamaru I am told by Kiba's mother won't be able to do anything for two months minimum."

The Jonin of Team 10 was frustrated. "Shino is ready for active duty after spending time with his clan and rebuilding his hive." She looked at the bug user who nodded silently at his sensei's evaluation.

"I have not seen Hinata since the revelation about Uzumaki…"

"I know where Hinata is." Tsunade said cutting her off. "She is undergoing specialized training with a…new jutsu Shizune and I taught her."

Kurenai bowed her head, but the worry on her face told the Hokage she would have to reveal recent events with the Hyuga heiress soon.

"Now I need to re…"

"Lady Tsunade."

Everyone turned to see Kakashi Hatake standing at the back of the room. His one eye looked haggard, his clothes looked like he'd slept in them for several days straight. His hair was hanging low.

"Yes Hatake."

"Team 7…"

"Is out of commission." The Hokage cut him off. "Sauske should he awaken will be on trial for abandoning the village."

"He was under a lot of pressure. Surely you can show him lenience." Kakashi said.

"Tell me Hatake, what of your other students?" she demanded.

"Well, Sakura has been at Sauske's side….and its sad about Naruto, but I'm sure he'll land on his feet…"

The killing intent washed over the room and Tsunade glared at the silver haired Jonin. "I revise my judgment."

"Of course. Once Sauske recovers…" Kakashi was saying.

"Team 7 isn't out of commission." Tsunade said cutting him off. "As of right now Team 7 is disbanded. Inform Haruno that she is to report to the academy. She will be working with the seven year olds in class 410."

"B-But, Lady Tsunade, be reasonable." Kakashi said.

"Reasonable? Your lucky I don't demote you to chunin Kakashi. You never taught, you favored the Uchiha. As of right now you are on probation, and you will be reporting to Kenshin at the armory."

Gai, Kurenai and Asuma looked at Kakashi sadly. They had warned him in the past that this could happen for his favoritism.

"B-But I need to train Sauske. The Council…" the copy-nin stuttered.

"THE COUNCIL DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!" Tsunade roared. "They had no business in military affairs to begin with. My grandfather and uncle would be sickened at what they have done to this village."

Tsunade took a moment to compose herself. "Now as I was saying. I'm going to reshuffle the teams a bit. Kurenai, you will be taking Ino and Shikamaru on your team. Asuma, I'm going to need you to step up and work with some of the patrols…"

"What about Hinata?"

"She's going to be on special assignment for some time Kurenai. It is vital she isn't disturbed for now." Tsunade said.

The truth was she was concerned about the Vengeance spirit that was sharing Hinata's body. The scroll had vanished after Hinata had signed it, preventing Tsunade from seeing what could be done about the spirit.

"Gai, I need you to work with your team when they are up and running. Until then, I'm going to add you to the patrols as well."

Tsunade thought a moment. She was about to speak when the door banged open and Shizune raced in. she looked frazzled.

"Shizune…what is it? Aren't you supposed to be with Hinata?" Tsunade asked seeing her apprentice and friend in such a state.

"L-Lady T-Tsunade…Hinata…" Shizune was gasping for breath. "Hinata woke up…"

"Well that was quicker than I thought." The Hokage muttered.

"Well that's good news, but…"

"No." Shizune cut her off. "She woke up and is going to kill Sauske."

Tsunade looked up seeing Kakashi vanish with a shunshin.

"Damn." The fifth Hokage swore pulling the same move leaving a room full of nin with a ton of questions.

**Konoha Hospital**

Sakura had been watching over Sauske for the last several days. She would check his chart and would take a moist rag and wipe his brow.

_Damn that Naruto. Look what he did to Sauske-kun._ Sakura thought as she studied her crush.

Kakashi had left to go to a meeting, but Sakura didn't care. She only focused on the raven haired youth before her.

She'd been so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"**Hello Haruno."**

Sakura spun around at the hollow feminine voice. Her green eyes locked on the pure black eyes of Hinata. Where they would normally be white, they were of the deepest black.

A black cloak hung around her body, it moved as if blown by a breeze.

"H-H-Hinta?" Sakura asked in surprise. "H-Have you come to see how Sauske-kun is doing?"

The cold laugh sent a chill up Sakura's spine.

"**I haven't come to see him Haruno. I've come to enact Vengeance. Sauske Uchiha's judgment day is at hand."**

"W-What do you mean? Sauske hasn't done anything wrong." Sakura said standing up and putting herself between the coma patient Sauske, and Hinata who was acting very strange.

"Leave Hinata." Sakura demanded.

Another laugh. **"Kukukukuku. Isn't this rich. Know this little girl. It doesn't matter if you're a king or a street sweeper, sooner or later you visit the reaper. Vengeance has been called forth."**

The black Byakugun eyes turned to the unconscious body of the Uchiha. **"Sauske Uchiha, your soul is stained with corruption and sin. Hatred and greed have been your maker, now your end is here."**

Sakura's eyes widened as Hinata turned her eyes upon her. Hinata's skin looked bone white. She braced herself, unsure of what to make of the once quiet and stuttering girl. **"Move child, or you shall share his fate."**

Sakura saw the Gentle Fist stance of the Juken, and Sakura was unarmed and between what she could think of as heaven and hell.

**AN: Whoa, Hinata-Vengeance isn't done yet and it looks dark for the coma boy and his personal little dog is about to get smacked with the worlds deadliest newspaper.**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed and made suggestions. Yes, I used the quote from Knight's Tale in the last chapter. And it seemed to fit. To the PM I got, no the Spirit of Vengeance in Hinata is not the GHOST RIDER, but is similar in some ways. One thing, Hinata WON'T burst into a flaming skull, and she still has her soul. The SOV is sort of like symbiotic spirit with Hinata. **

**Yes I said it was last used by Kushina Uzumaki. I might go into depth with that later or make it a side story when I'm further into this one. But if you like what Hinata is shaping up to be like…"say hello to my little friends." As I have something in store for Naruto and Mica that will make them…well time will tell. I won't FORCE anything (kukukuku)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 4:**

_(Last time in Konoha Exiles)_

Sakura's eyes widened as Hinata turned her eyes upon her. Hinata's skin looked bone white. She braced herself, unsure of what to make of the once quiet and stuttering girl. **"Move child, or you shall share his fate."**

Sakura saw the Gentle Fist stance of the Juken, and Sakura was unarmed and between what she could think of as heaven and hell.

_(And Now)_

The rigid hand was caught just before impact.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screeched in relief as her sensei caught Hinata's arm by the wrist.

Kakashi grunted.

_What is she?_ He thought as it was taking everything he had to hold the hand from connecting.

"Sakura…move." Kakashi ordered, his concentration on the girl before him.

_What the hell happened to her? She looks possessed._ Kakashi thought and shoved hard, sending the pale Hyuga back out the door.

"She said she's going to kill Sauske-kun!" Sakura said.

"Stay back Sakura." Kakashi ordered. "Something isn't right with her."

"**No duh."** Came the cold voice.

Hinata stood there, her eyes locked on Kakashi. **"You too have done harm to him."** the black eyes scanned the three people in the room.

"**Contempt…hate…apathy. He just wanted to be accepted, acknowledged and you all did is hate and spew your spleen upon him."**

"Who? Sauske-kun?" Sakura asked confused.

"**Stupid twit. The one this shell favors. The one you all know as Naruto."**

"What?" Sakura was confused even more. "Who cares about that baka. He attacked Sauske-kun. Look what he did to him." Sakura said pointing at the coma patient.

"**By rights he should have killed him, but he kept his vow to you Haruno. He brought him back. He kept him out of the hands of Orochimaru and the Sound village. And what did you do to him?"**

Before anyone could blink Hinata was before Sakura and held her down so she was eye to eye with Hinata.

"**Lust, envy, you stink of them. Your soul is stained with corruption. Look into my eyes, and feel the pain you have inflicted upon Naruto-kun. Feel MY wrath…PENANCE STARE!"**

Kakashi tried to intervene, but he was intercepted by Tsunade.

"We need to stop her. She's possessed." He informed the Hokage.

"I'm aware of what she is Kakashi. Hinata is the host to the Spirit of Vengeance. She made a blood pact with it."

"WHAT? Why?" Kakashi asked.

His head snapped around hearing Sakura's keening wail as she slumped to the floor and folded herself into a fetal position. Her eyes wide, her breathing rapid, and she broke out in a cold sweat.

"What did she do to her?" He asked looking at the Hokage.

"She showed Sakura all of Naruto's pain." Tsunade said. she'd found some scrolls that mentioned the Spirits capabilities.

The Penance Stare was considered the worst punishment other than death that the Spirit could inflict. Sakura if she recovered would forever be marked by what she mentally witnessed.

Hinata moved towards Sauske. "STOP!" Tsunade ordered. The black eyes turned towards her.

"**By what right, do you order me to halt vengeance?"**

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto fought to bring him back alive. It would be foolish to kill him after the suffering him and his team went thru to bring him back."

"**Vengeance must be served."** The Spirit's cold voice said thru Hinata's lips.

"It will be. You have my word." She offered her hand to the girl. "Read me." She said.

"Lady Hokage?" Kakashi said in concern.

"Read my aura. See what Naruto means to me." She told the Vengeance driven Hyuga.

A pale white hand lashed out and Tsunade was surprised how warm the girl felt. She felt the spark and knew that the Spirit was reading her aura.

"**You claim sisterly affection, but it matronly that you truly feel. You hide your feelings for fear…"** the spirit released Tsunade's hand and glared at the unconscious Uchiha.

"**Your punishment has been postponed Uchiha. Know that Vengeance might be delayed, but never stopped."** The black eyes turned towards Kakashi. **"You…"**

"He is being punished, and will be punished further." Tsunade said.

"**Pervert, know this should the one this shell calls Uzumaki Naruto desire vengeance, it shall be his to claim. The more memories I see from my host and from those around, the more and more I see that Uzumaki Naruto has the right to call for Vengeance, for Konoha has failed to honor a true hero time and time again, even ignoring the dying wish of the Fourth Hokage…"**

"How do you know…" Tsunade asked.

"**Your aura held some of the knowledge, but it was his memories I saw. Kakashi Hatake, holding your sensei's own son in contempt…what would Minato say…"** Hinata smirked then and it wasn't a friendly one. **"Or my previous host…my, my, my. The son of my previous host…" **the black eyes unfocused for a bit.

"**The girl is aware of all that has happened…this shell was most displeased to hear how the one called Naruto Uzumaki was treated, it looks like I might be very busy in the coming years."**

Hinata slumped and Tsunade caught her.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"The possession leaves her exhausted. She'll sleep another day." Tsunade looked at the jonin. "Was she right? Did you mistreat Naruto?"

Kakashi winced knowing he was going to get it no matter what he said.

Naruto woke to the sun in his face and he could hear the light sounds of the wind chimes scattered around the former temple.

Yesterday had been enlightening speaking with Master Kwai. The Shaolin Priest had listened to Naruto's story from as far back as he could remember, only asking questions to clarify certain things.

They talked a bit about the Kyuubi, and then Mica told Naruto about his own training and his ability with the wind came from his demon heritage.

"Where you are a vessel, I actually had a demon in the family. She was one of the wind dragons, Her name Sanya."

Naruto felt the Kyuubi in the back of his mind, he could feel the nine tails surprise at hearing that name, and decided to ask him about it later.

"So because I am descended from a demon, I can control the wind." Mica finished. "Do you hate me for not telling you?"

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "Stupid teme. I have the Kyuubi, you think it matters to me who you are descended from?" both boys exchanged a look and chuckled.

"As enlightening as this is." Master Kwai had said clearing his throat. "There is much we need to discuss, as well as plan your training schedule."

Naruto remembered the hours they spoke about his past training and the looks Master Kwai and Micahamaru had.

"They are not fit to be called sensei Naruto-san." Master Kwai said to him before letting him go to bed.

"Know that in the coming weeks and months, I will teach you properly, and when your training with me is complete, I will offer you an option to learn from someone with more experience than me." Kwai said in that even tone he'd used.

Naruto and Mica were shuffled off to bed with promise of training to begin in the morning.

Now he was awake and getting dressed. He stepped out of his room to find Mica in pants and a grey shirt looking owlishly around trying to wake up.

"About time you woke up." He muttered. "Sensei had me up before the sun running laps."

"And in the days after this Naruto-san will be joining you." Master Kwai said from where he was sitting. A cup of tea in one hand and a walking stick laying on the ground next to him.

"Now Naruto, first we need to get your body prepared. You will run laps with Mica-san and then the two of you will fetch water from the stream. The tanks are running low."

Naruto looked out to the yard to see the large water towers. "NANI?"

"There are six of them, the two of you will carry water from the stream at the base of the mountain. Mica will show you the direct path."

Mica cursed under his breath. "Let's go Naruto. We have laps to run first, then water to get."

The silver haired teen set off at a steady jog.

When they were on their laps, Naruto looked at his friend. "Mica." Naruto said getting a grunt from his friend.

"I thought you said he'd train me."

"He is Naruto. Your body needs to be strengthened. Once he's sure of that he will begin teaching you his taijutsu styles. Trust me bro, this is going to be a long haul, and in the end it will be good for you."

Naruto grumbled about running. "He wasn't serious about hauling water up the mountain was he?" Naruto asked on their fourth lap around the mountain.

He was panting and had a stitch in his side.

"Deadly serious."

"Why not use a water jutsu to fill them?" Naruto asked.

"Because carrying buckets of water up the path is another form of exercise. You need to know Naruto, you were badly trained. Basic exercises that would help you, obviously you weren't told of."

"But none of the other students in my class knew it either. I never saw any of them doing this." Naruto said as he continued to run. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra healing his muscles as he ran.

"I don't understand it either. I know the other villages I've been to since leaving Konoha, their ninja undergo extreme training, but they seem weaker in genjutsu's and ninjutsu's. a lot of other nations seem to focus more on the weapons and taijutsu's, while Konoha is known for its kekkei genkai fetish."

"Look at it this way, if you ever get trapped, or can't use chakra, you'll be physically stronger."

Naruto thought of another Genin, one that couldn't use chakra, one that should be back on his feet if…

He stopped that thought. It led to depression thinking of Tsunade.

_She exiled me. She signed the order herself._ He thought of her flowing script and sigil at the bottom of the document.

They did ten laps around the mountain, and overhead the noon son beat down upon the sweating pair.

As they stumbled into the temple courtyard they found Master Kwai sitting in the shade of a sakura tree sipping his tea.

"Water." He said and both boys glared at him.

"When are you going to start training?" Naruto asked.

Kwai sipped his tea.

"HEY!"

Naruto saw the monk raise an eyebrow at him but continue to sip his tea.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto lunged, only to find himself changing direction in mid air and Kwai just look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He grabs Naruto's wrist dodging the intended blow and without moving twists it so Naruto is on his knees facing away, his arm bent at an angle that indicates it can be broken easily. Master Kway sets his tea cup down and motions for Mica to move the set away.

He then turns his gaze upon Naruto.

"Do you think you could actually beat me?" the old man sounded amused.

"YES!" Naruto yelled trying to wrest his arm away, but Kwai shook his head and added more pressure.

"I could snap your arm like a twig and kill you where you are. Now, do you actually think you could beat me?"

"NO!" Naruto gritted thru the pain. _What the hell is this old guy. Last night he was all smiles and looked like a breeze could blow him down…but this is insane._ Naruto thought.

"You are aware I could kill you for attacking me?" Kwai asked.

"Yes." Naruto said thru the pain, his shoulder felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't move off his knees to relieve pressure.

"Is it your wish to die then?" Kwai asked stroking his beard, his eyes amused.

"NO!" Naruto shouted and tried to struggle, but Kwai added a bit more pressure stopping him from moving.

"Then you are simply stupid." Kwai said shaking his head.

"Rise stupid and look at me. I wish to peer into your eyes and see what I have to work with."

He released Naruto's arm and the blond took a moment before getting to his feet to shake his arm and rotate his shoulder making sure it wasn't damaged.

Naruto stood, his eyes down and Kwai laughed.

"You are weak. Out of shape. With one move you are breathing hard. If this is the caliber of ninja in the world today, then it is perhaps time for the way of the ninja to pass."

Naruto said nothing but he was seething inside.

"Is there anything you do well other than yell like a howler monkey?"

"I fight well…I know some kick ass moves…"

"Ah yes. Your doppelganger jutsu and the Rasengan." Kwai shook his head. "Far too dangerous in the hands of someone so stupid to attack without thinking."

Kwai stepped away from the tree.

"Well then stupid boy, show me your kick ass moves."

Naruto spun and putting his fingers in the cross position summoned up the chakra.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he roared and with a puff of smoke there were a hundred Naruto's in the temple courtyard.

Kwai stood there impassive with an eyebrow raised. He looked over at Mica. "You might want to fetch water, your friend is going to be unconscious in a moment and I would like some tea."

"OH, ITS ON NOW OLD MAN!" Naruto and his clones roared. Many of them started to form the Rasengan. Kwai looked bored at them and stroked his beard.

"YOUR GOING DOWN!" The real Naruto roared.

"**RASENGAN!!!!"**

**AN: **

**Well another chapter down, and what's up with Kwai. One minute he's kind old man, now he's insulting. Mica seems to know, but will he say something?**

**Sauske is spared and Kakashi is confused, Sakura is trapped in her head and what next will happen in Konoha.**

**Going to be about a week before another chapter, that's why the double post. Let me know what y'all think, good and bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**(Hey, sooner than expected, but here we go again)**

**Chapter 5:**

(Last Time)

"OH, ITS ON NOW OLD MAN!" Naruto and his clones roared. Many of them started to form the Rasengan. Kwai looked bored at them and stroked his beard.

"YOUR GOING DOWN!" The real Naruto roared.

"**RASENGAN!!!!"**

(Now)

"RASENGAN!!!!"

Four Naruto clones met their end and the original was blown backwards. Master Kwai stood there looking bored combing his fingers thru his long goatee, totally untouched.

"Pitiful."

Naruto got up and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, Master Kwai blocked them all with one hand. he stepped to the side avoiding a lunging Naruto, and after the blond staggered past he smacked him across the back of the head.

"I can't believe you are the container for the great Kyuubi." Kwai continued. "Your sloppy and weak. You have no control and your emotions rule your every action."

"I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared and summoned up six new kage bunshins.

The first four went on the attack trying to strike Kwai from three different angles while Naruto used the last two clones to make his Rasengan. He then lunged and Kwai looked at him then shook his head before tilting to the side and striking Naruto in the stomach with an elbow.

When Naruto looked up again after catching his breath from the hard blow, he saw Kwai standing beneath the tree once more watching sakura blossoms falling.

Pulling a kunai he kicked up to his feet and charged. He swiped only to see it pass thru Kwai who had turned and smirked at him.

_An after image…but how?_ Naruto thought as he spun.

"Oh, you want to play with kunai. Very well. Attack me with intent to kill me. Let's see how good you are. Try and land a blow."

Naruto didn't need another invitation and lunged with the kunai. Kwai moves aside with minimal twists of his torso or head.

Naruto's moves are filled with anger, effort and frustration, while Kwai moves with minimal effort.

"Come now boy, can't you hit an old man?" Kwai taunts and Naruto doubles his efforts.

"Your ability is rather poor." Kwai says as he strikes Naruto in the chest with an open palm strike that sends him flying back against the temple wall.

Naruto clutches his chest and coughs up a wad of blood. He spits it into the dirt and glares at the old man, who laughs and strokes his beard.

"Kukukukuku. I've fought corpses who posed more of a challenge than you. Now get up and fight me you damn demon spawn."

Naruto obliges and attacks with a fury of a wild animal.

"**..on't .o it!"**

Naruto shakes his head trying to rid the voice he's hearing in the back of his head as he continues to swing wildly with the kunai and adding kicks and punches with his free hand.

Kwai ducks and hops about dodging each attack, and then leaps straight in the air. He lands on the edge of the kunai and Naruto's eyes widen in shock, and at the kunai in his hand unable to believe what he is seeing.

Kwai smiles and looks down at Naruto. "From here, I would like to introduce you to my foot."

Kwai backflips off the kunai and kicks Naruto in the face during mid flip, sending him crashing into the nearby tree.

Naruto rises slower than before and looks on as Kwai holds the dropped kunai in his hand, twirling it with a ease that showed years of mastery.

He stops it and throws it into the dirt at Naruto's feet, burying the blade to the handle.

"Do you yield, or would you like to try again?" Kwai asks.

"Drop the attitude sensei."

Naruto turns to see Mica carrying a pair of buckets on a pole over his shoulder.

"Mind your place and fetch water. This is between me and the boy." Kwai said. Mica shook his head and made eye contact with Naruto.

The pair shared a long stare and Naruto understood. He slowed his breathing, slow steady breaths.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

"**About damn time you calm down kit."**

_Kyuubi?_

"**No, I'm the viper, I'm here to vipe your vindows. Yes Kyuubi. Did the monk hit you in the head while I wasn't watching?"**

_No…no more than anyone else. What's up with him? Last night…_

"**This is a test kit. He's seeing what makes you tick."** Kyuubi said.

_But why does he need to say those things…why not just say…_

"**Would you go all out if you weren't mad?"** Kyuubi asked. **"I didn't think so. Now kit, we need to work on this. Keep calm, and use these moves."**

Naruto blinked as the Kyuubi filled his mind with images.

_How the hell…_

"**Later kit. I promise. Now lets show this bead wearing fossil what the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is capable of."**

Naruto straightened and took the stance that had Kwai raise a wizened eyebrow. Naruto was standing with his left leg forward, his torso turned a bit. His right arm cocked back with his fist even with his hip. He brought his left hand up, palm facing Kwai.

"Bring it on old man." Naruto said.

Kwai studied him a moment longer and nodded as if listening to his own voice. He came at Naruto with several punches, Naruto managed to dodge a few, but more of them hit him then he was able to block.

"**COME ON KIT! Like this!"** The Kyuubi said and several more images slammed into his brain at the same time he was kicked in the face.

Naruto shook it off and caught Kwai's leg. "My turn." He said spinning and tossing the old monk aside.

Kwai landed on his feet and with a flurry of palm strikes sent Naruto crashing into the temple wall once more.

"I'm nearly a millennia old, and you haven't even caused me to sweat." He says and kicks the kunai off the ground and with a flick of his hand slaps it and it shatters.

"You're not going to make me mad again." Naruto tells him.

Kwai raises an eyebrow.

"**Okay kit. Now try this."** Kyuubi suggests and Naruto is in motion without realizing it and Kwai stepped back. He dodged the first six attacks, but the spinning back fist he avoided left him open for the leaping roundhouse kick.

Kwai went flying and just managed to flip and land with his feet on the wall then with a flip he landed on his feet.

Naruto was about to attack again, when Kwai held up a hand. "STOP!"

Naruto skidded to a halt and looked at the old man in surprise.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

Kwai motioned for him to sit and they once more sat under the tree and the old man once more had a cup of tea. Naruto blinked wondering where it has come from.

"I apologize for my harsh words Naruto-san. I did not mean to upset you, but I needed to gage you honestly." Kwai bowed his head.

"I-Its okay. K…Kyuubi told me…"

"Ah, yes. It was after I kicked you into the tree. I saw the change…does he speak with you often?" Kwai asked.

"Not really. Just in the last few days actually." Naruto admitted.

"I see." Kwai spoke.

"Naruto-san, while I can train you to be better…there is another path. One that the Kyuubi can show you. One that…ah, Mica sit and join us. Is my water been filled?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mica said dropping down next to Naruto with a grunt.

"How? That should have taken all day." Naruto said.

"Water jutsu." Mica said with a smirk. "I multiplied the water that I carried up and there you have it." Mica then looked at Master Kwai. "You know you do have plumbing."

"Ah, but the spring water at the bottom of the mountain tastes so much better." Kwai argued.

"That's a crock." Mica countered.

"Um…guys…" Naruto said trying to get them back on track, which freaked him out as he was the first to admit that he had zero attention span.

"**Let them go kit."** Kyuubi said in his mind. **"We have much to discuss."**

_Okay…and what's this kit stuff?_

"Stupid old man!"

"Perverted brat!"

"**Sigh, perhaps we should find some place quiet."**

**Konoha…**

Tsunade glared at Kakashi who had gathered the jonin and had come to her office.

"What is the meaning of this Kakashi?" she demanded.

"Its about you hiding Hinata's possession and allowing her to attack Sakura and Sauske." The one-eyed jonin said.

Tsunade's eyes glared at him, and he took an involuntary step back. "And by what right do you have spilling secrets. I thought I ordered you not to talk about it after our conversation leaving that room."

Kakashi backed up even more. The conversation had been brief and one sided.

(Flashback)

"What the hell happened to her?" Kakashi asked after Shizune had taken Hinata away leaving Tsuande to pick up Sakura and put her to bed.

"Hinata made a pact with a Vengeance Spirit. I have not yet found out what they bargained over, but I do know it has been working with her in punishing those who have done Naruto wrong."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "You wouldn't have done Naruto any wrongs now…would you have Hatake?"

She then looked at him hard. "You will not discuss this with anyone Kakashi. Hinata might be the one thing that brings Naruto back."

(End Flashback)

"Well Hatake?" Tsunade asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I thought the Jonin Instructors had a right to know what is happening. Hinata is…"

"Not your concern Hatake, unless you have something you don't want known?" Tsunade asked.

Kurenai stepped forward. "But Hinata is my concern Lady Tsunade. I was her guardian for many years. Her father…"

"Damn it to hell. She's a ninja of this village and she made a choice. One that could strengthen this village." Tsunade said.

"Or wipe us from the face of the earth." Kakashi said.

"Lady Tsunade, how could you let this happen?" Kurenai asked. "Hinata…"

"Hinata made the pact herself. She was in here and had broken into the vault looking for the contract. She made the pact before I could even think of stopping her. Its done with and we need to figure out how to get Naruto back. He is the reason, and I hope the key to solving Hinata's…affliction."

"You make it sound like she's caught a strange disease." Asuma said from where he stood.

"She's possessed." Kakashi said. "We must exorcise the spirit."

Tsunade laughed and stood up. She went to the shelf against the wall and her fingers danced over several old leather bound books. She pulled a thick one and flipped it open to a bookmarked page.

She dropped the book onto her desk and spun it so the gathered jonin could see.

Kurenai stepped forward, her red eyes scanning the page.

"The Spirit of Vengeance is a heavenly blessed spirit created by…by Lord Kami. It may only be used by a pure soul." Kurenai looked at the page a moment.

"A pact between the spirit of vengeance is bartered and once an accord is made, the spirit bonds with the summoner…until the end of the summoner's life…"

Kurenai looked at the Hokage. "There is no way?"

"Hinata's death, and trust me when I say that it will be harder to kill her now that she's bonded with the spirit."

Kurenai looked at the book. "So she falls under its control whenever…"

"No, she and the spirit work together. She is aware of everything, the spirit shares its experience and knowledge. And from what I've seen of its history, it has acquired some considerable knowledge."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "The last one to use the Spirit was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage…mother of Naruto Uzumaki." Her eyes hardened. "The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune…exiled nin of Konohagakure."

She then smiled coldly. "Tell me Kakashi, do you have any sins against Naruto?

**AN: **

**Uh-oh, spaghetti O's. Kakashi might have a few skeletons in his closet. Now the Jonin's know about Hinata, will they stand in the path of vengeance or allow her to gain what she needs.**

**Naruto and Kyuubi on speaking terms could be very bad for Konoha.**

**If the fight between Naruto and Master Kwai tickled something familiar. A bottle of rum to those who can guess where it came from.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 6:**

(Last time)

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "The last one to use the Spirit was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage…mother of Naruto Uzumaki." Her eyes hardened. "The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune…exiled nin of Konohagakure."

She then smiled coldly. "Tell me Kakashi, do you have any sins against Naruto?

(Now)

Kakashi Hatake, former ANBU operative, Jonin Instructor of Genin Team 7, former student of Minato Namikaze. The Sharingan Kakashi. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu's.

Now…Now he was Kakashi Hatake, having a panic attack.

He'd returned from the meeting he'd set up in hopes of saving his students by forcing the Hokage's hand, and instead he'd ended up demoted. He was now a Genin. He Kakashi Hatake, was a Genin. Tsunade's punishment for him telling the Jonin about Hinata.

Now he entered his apartment and was thinking of losing himself into his favorite novels. The door opened with but a nudge and that confused him as he'd locked it tightly when he'd left earlier in the day.

He froze seeing a burn barrel in the middle of the room. A figure stood next to it.

"**Hello Hatake."**

"H-Hinata." Kakashi felt his blood run cold. Tsunade's words came back to haunt him. _"Tell me Kakashi, do you have any sins against Naruto?"_

Ten words. Ten words that he feared were coming back to haunt him.

"**How was your meeting with Lady Tsunade?"** Hinata's voice chilled him. **"Learn something Hatake? Your little plan to separate us not working?"** Hinata's possessed voice taunting him.

"**We are one, from now till the end. I could get even with you, but we feel that in the end, our pain would still pale in comparison to that of Naruto-kun's."**

Kakashi swallowed.

"**Tell me Hatake, you smell of fear and regret. I saw your memories when you stopped me from harming the Uchiha, and I promised Lady Tsunade, I would hold back on his judgment…for now. But you Hatake…you I never gave such promise for."**

Kakashi started to sweat under his mask as he slipped into a defensive stance. He didn't know what his chances against the possessed Hyuga would be.

"**Hahahahahahahahaha!"** Hinata laughed at him.

"**There are other ways to gain vengeance…like instead of physical harm…"**

Kakashi looked at the burn barrel and noticed his books piled inside. It was then he smelled gas.

"No." he whispered.

Hinata dropped a explosive tag and shushined away when it hit and the barrel full of porn books went up in flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi's scream of terror could be heard all over Konoha.

"**That is just the beginning Hatake. That was for reading that trash when you should have been teaching Naruto-kun. Tomorrow we see what else your memories show me Hatake."** And with that the cold voice behind him vanished as Hinata shinshued away.

**Across town…**

Tsunade smiled as she put the viewing globe back on its pedestal and covered it with the cloth. She knew Hinata was slowly picking thru the memories. It would take her days, even weeks to go thru all of Hatake's memories. She'd read the book saying that as the Spirit and the host blended together that the reading ability would become faster.

Tsunade picked up a scroll with the swirl pattern that adorned many of Naruto's clothes. The Uzumaki swirl. The scroll was Kashina Uzumaki's journal of her time from when she left her home village in whirlpool and merged with the Spirit of Vengeance. Her joining Konoha during the war had earned her the name the "Red Death." Yet only the Hokage and Yondaime knew at the time.

_Naruto, come back safe. There is so much I need to tell you and to show you._ Tsunade thought.

She turned and saw Hinata appear out of the shadows. The girls eyes were white once more and color in her skin had returned.

"Your getting better at that." The fifth Hokage said.

"Hai." Hinata said. there was a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Did you get any sleep Hinata?" Tsunade asked approaching her and feeling her skin and checking her pulse.

"A bit Lady Tsunade. I see a lot of the Spirit's past memories. Lady Uzumaki's during the war are…"

Tsunade nodded. "And your retention of the past skills?"

Hinata sighed. "It is slow going. The Spirit and I are spending more time looking over Hatake's memories…I feel there is something there concerning Naruto before he became his Jonin Instructor." The white eyed girl said.

There was a knock on the door and both turned as Shizune entered.

"Sorry to interrupt Lady Tsunade, but Hiashi Hyuga is here and he's demanding to see his daughter."

Tsunade scowled. "Tell Hiashi that Hinata is in the middle of special lessons, and he will see her when she is done."

Shizune sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Now, while you're here Hinata, lets continue your lessons as a healer." Tsunade said with a smile to the girl who cared for her adopted little brother.

_By Kami I will do everything I can to make sure they get together. Hinata will be good for Naruto, and he for her._ Tsunade thought as she pulled out a scroll.

"Ano…why are you teaching me this…I'm…I'm a killer." Hinata said looking down at the floor.

"No your not." Tsunade snapped at the girl. "You are a sweet kind young woman. As the Spirit said you are a pure soul."

"I don't feel pure after what I've done. The Council members I…I…K-killed. W-what I did to S-Sakura."

"You are going after those who have harmed Naruto." Tsunade sighed and sat on the edge of her desk. "I won't lie to you Hinata, it's a long list of those who deserve whatever you do to them. You and the Spirit will be busy for some time. But I am looking to give you a life away from that. And when we have Naruto back, I want you to be more secure in yourself. To that end, I'm making you my apprentice, that means you will not be under the Hyuga Council's control, nor your fathers. As my apprentice I am the only one you need to answer to."

Hinata looked at her in surprise.

"I'm not doing it only to protect you Hinata. I'm being selfish. I see you, and I know you can be the best, better than me. The fact you care about Naruto is a plus."

"B-but he doesn't know. H-he just thinks I-I'm a w-weird girl." Hinata stuttered out.

"H-He c-cares about S-Sakura…and I-I attacked her."

Tsunade sighed. "You know what Sakura said and did to him after he brought The Uchiha back. I don't think he cares for her. I believe she destroyed whatever image he held of her."

"Now then…"

The door opened and Shizune could be heard yelling. "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

Hiashe Hyuga stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with anger. "Hinata," he said his voice the same cold tone he'd always used in regards to his eldest daughter. "Come here…Now."

**Kwai's Mountaintop**

"**Now kit, let's talk."** The Kyuubi said as he and Naruto sat in the boys mind.

"Fine. I have a ton of questions and you have much to tell me. Lets do this." Naruto said.

"**You want to know why I attacked Konoha all those years ago."** The Kyuubi said and the fox in the cage sat on its haunches.

"**I awoke in this world surrounded by a powerful sorcerer. He wanted to use my power for his own. I fought back and he cast some kind of spell that the end result left me little more than a berserker. I moved around and ended up in the borders of Konoha. I was attacked by ninja wearing the same symbol you wore on your headband. They were with the sorcerer as I recognized some of them, so I attacked. At the time I had very little control over my actions as it seemed that I was on pure instinct. They led me on a chase, stopping to attack when it looked like I would break the spell on me, angering me once more and my anger fueled the spell I was under."**

Naruto listened as the Kyuubi said that the nin led him to the walls of Konoha where he was attacked by more nin.

"**By then I was deep in rage and attacking all that crossed my path. They all wore the leaf symbol. I see now it was a ploy for me to destroy Konoha, but at the time I was out of control and it took the Hokage to separate my spirit from my body."**

"So, some mystic attacked you and you in turn attacked Konoha, because they were wearing our symbol." Naruto summarized. He scratched his head. "Well Konoha had many enemies, so its possible they stole the headbands and made it look like it was us…"

"**I regret what I did all those years ago kit, but I now am angry because of what the villagers did to you. They treated you wrong, they attacked a child, and even amongst demons that is looked down upon. Children are precious, even to us."** Kyuubi said.

"Why do you keep calling me kit?" Naruto asked after several minutes of silence as Kyuubi allowed him to absorb his reason for attacking Konoha.

"**Ha,ha,ha. I call you kit, for that's what you are. You are a kit. A child. And…"** at this Naruto saw that the Kyuubi seemed nervous. "What?" he asked.

"**I-I see you as my kit. I had no mate nor kits of my own, and as I watched your life since awakening, I see the pain I've caused you with just being in you, and I want to make it right. I want to teach you all I know. I want to pass on all I have and was to you. I want to make you my heir."**

Naruto was in shock.

"**You don't need to say anything kit. Just so you know."** Kyuubi said.

They sat in silence for some time, before Naruto spoke up.

"How were you able to talk with me while I was fighting Kwai ojiisan?"

"**Since I've been awake I've been working on opening paths of communication. This way you didn't have to always come down here to see me."** Kyuubi told him.

"Yeah…but couldn't you take over?" Naruto asked.

"**No kit. I can enhance your senses, I can speak with you, but I can't control you. The seal prevents it, and I wouldn't do that, even if I could."**

"But the first time we met, you said…"

"**(sigh) I know what I said kit. I was just woken, and still shaking off the last of the spell the sorcerer cast on me. I was lashing out, and I apologize. I'm not the best of moods when woken roughly, and your appearance like that just hit me wrong. I'm so sorry for that."** Kyuubi said.

"**Now you'll work with the shaolin first to get yourself into shape. After that I will start to teach you."**

"Teach me what? To be a demon?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi laughed for a bit. **"Oh no kit. You might end up being a hanyou in the end, a human-demon hybrid, but that won't be for a long time. No kit. I the Kyuubi no Kitsune will teach you to be the first Zate-nin in nearly a thousand years."**

"A what?" Naruto asked.

"**A Zate-nin. Zate-nin were guardians of peace for thousands of years. They had the ability to use the vunla."** Kyuubi explained.

"Vu-what?" Naruto was confused.

"**Just worry about getting in proper shape. Kwai won't teach you any ninjutsu's or genjutsu's, but he will spend time with taijutsu and kenjutsu. Also ask him to work on etiquette, social and political."**

"What? Why? And what is that Vu-stuff?" Naruto asked.

A deep sigh. **"Vunla is a type of energy. Life energy. It surrounds us, binds us. Its part of everything. You, me, this cage, the seal. Its part of the mountain, the air. Don't worry about it for now Kit. Just get in shape first and then I'll begin your lessons."**

"What about Micahamaru?" Naruto asked.

"**I'll include him. he's strong as you in the vunla. Tell Kwai to work on a way for us to communicate. Tell him to look in the Book of Ramhu."**

Naruto nodded. He wanted to know more about vunla and Zate-nin, but he knew from the short time he'd spoken with Kyuubi that he wouldn't tell him till he was ready, and that meant getting himself in shape and his taijutsu fixed.

"Why kenjutsu?" he asked.

"**It will be part of your training for being a Zate-nin. Now, go and start with the old monk. I'm going to rest and prepare for your lessons in the way of the Zate."**

Naruto nodded and felt his mind shift and he opened his eyes in the real world and saw a pair of golden eyes right before his own blue eyes.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

Micahamaru who was using chakra to hang from a branch above Naruto fell on his head laughing at the expression of his friends face.

Naruto clutched his chest and watched his childhood friend rolling on the ground laughing.

"So glad you find scaring me half to death so funny." Naruto grumbled.

"So-Sorry bro." Mica said calming himself and sitting up.

"So, you and Kyuubi have a nice long chat?" Mica asked.

"I think so. He told me why he attacked Konoha all those years ago, and told me to work with Master Kwai with my taijutsu and kenjutsu."

Mica nodded. "Old man figured that. He's changing and says we'll be using the mornings to do exercises and afternoons to spar in tai and ken."

Mica pointed to the wooden bokken laying between them.

"Kyuubi also said once I'm in shape, he's taking over my training along with yours."

"Mine? Why?" Mica asked.

"He says he's going to teach us in the ways of Zate."

A crash had both turn and see Master Kwai standing over a dropped tray. His wide eyes looking at Naruto in shock.

"Master? You okay?" Mica asked hurrying to the old monks side.

"I-I am fine Mica-san." Master Kwai looked at Naruto. "The Kyuubi said he'd teach you the way of the Zate-nin?"

"Yeah. Mica and me." Naruto said.

Kwai looked shock, a look Naruto had seen on Sarutobi Ojiisan's face once or twice when he'd surprised him.

"A legend of old." Kwai muttered and looked at both young men. "Well if I am to prepare you both, then we will begin now."

"Oh…and Kyuubi said something about you finding a way for him to communicate with us both. He said look in the Book of Ramus or something like that." Naruto said.

"Ramhu." Kwai corrected. He stroked his beard and nodded.

"Now then, we'll start with laps, then calisthenics, sit ups, push ups. Then tree climbing and water walking."

"But Kwai-ojiisan, that's…" Naruto started.

"After that we'll start with the basics of swordsmanship. Tomorrow I'll add weight seals to you both. Every other day after that you will run an obstacle course with double weight before lunch." the old man continued as he motioned for the boys to follow him. Naruto looked and saw that the dropped tea was gone and the old man was moving with a purpose.

_Why do I have a feeling this is going to hurt?_

In the back of his mind he could hear the Kyuubi laughing like mad.

**AN: Another chapter. And rum to those who figured out the fight scene from last chapter. Was based off the Bride's fight from Kill Bill Vol. 2 against Pei Mei. Thank you all who review. Your responses mean a lot. (I'm a response manwhore. I love getting feedback.) My gf says I'd do anything for a dolla…but only to and for her (lol). I have some idea's for down the road. Sadly my notebook looks like a mass of scribbles and ideas I'm working on making into a story. I think this is going to mash several ideas I had for another story together. Also if you like this, please read and review my Twizards story (if you like Harry Potter and his twin angle) Keep the faith and more will come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 7:**

**Kwai's Mountaintop**

**Three Months later…**

Naruto jumped from branch to branch. The simulation chamber was awesome in his mind. It was a room that with several powerful spells could be made to look like anywhere and actually be interactive. Solid illusions and golems that with special henge's on them could look like people.

The months of long daily training were paying off. Naruto felt physically stronger than ever before. His baby fat had melted off with the workouts, and he found out about muscles he never knew about as they seized up on him.

Master Kwai was a taskmaster while training them, but after the day ended and they were gathered around for dinner and tea, the old man reminded him of Sarutobi ojiisan in so many ways. Naruto found out that Kwai was a pervert that read those damned orange books he'd seen Kakashi reading all the time.

Trying to get them away from the old monk became an obsession for Naruto who shanghaied Micahamaru into helping him as well.

The result was both boys turning it into training, that while they never managed to get the book, their attempts kept the old monk from reading them except in the safety of his room after that.

Naruto learned several taijutsu styles under Master Kwai who would actually explain moves to him and how to build new styles his own off those he was learning.

Naruto loved the kung-fu style as a great starting point and while Master Kwai would use his speed to keep from getting hit, he only would flick or tap Naruto when he did hit him.

Mica, Naruto was happy to see while better than him, still couldn't hit the shaolin monk either.

Naruto had taken to reading in Master Kwai's library at night. he'd studied several ninjutsu scrolls and copied them with Kwai's blessing. The old man told him he could copy them all if he wished, but Kwai reminded him that Kyuubi didn't want him learning them right now.

"I know that." Naruto responded. "But for later."

At night Mica would sit out in Master Kwai's garden playing a beautiful flute. Naruto asked him what the flute was made of.

"Dragon bone." Mica told him as he looked at the flute in his hands.

Mica had told him of the wind dragon in his family tree. How Mica had gained abilities from being descended from the dragon. "I heal quick, I have more stamina. My children if I have any will have my kekkei genkai of the wind."

Naruto took it in and understood that should he have children, they would get one from the Kyuubi.

He'd learned from Master Kwai's library that all Kekkei Genkai originated from low level demons. The Byakugan came from the Eagles. The Sharingan he learned had come from a low level daemon, a winged monkey.

"**Monkey see, monkey do kit."** The Kyuubi had said in the back of his mind.

He'd learned that summons were low level daemons as they were called.

Naruto shook his head leaping to another branch seconds before someone landed where he'd been seconds before, forcing him from his thoughts. He turned and saw Master Kwai standing on the branch where he'd been holding his bokken and Naruto knew he'd just managed to avoid getting hit if the crackling of lightening was any indication. The bokken's sported lightening runes on them that would give a light shock upon contact.

_Light shock my ass._ Naruto thought. _Master Kwai's bokken can knockout Gamabunta with a tap._ He thought as he studied the old man.

"Hey Kwai ojiisan." He greeted his teacher.

"Naruto-san." The shaolin monk said. he was dressed as if for battle and in ways taking on Mica and Naruto was a battle.

"You and Mica-san got separated by the log trap at the river." He said.

"Hai. But we talked about meeting up further ahead, taking two different paths."

"And weakening your chances." Kwai said bringing the bokken up above his head with the tip pointing straight up.

Naruto swallowed. The old man was damn good at this. He knew in the past three months he'd gotten better, but not enough to win a drawn out battle with the old man. The only time they even pushed him back was when they double teamed him.

"Hai, but then again, are you over confident ojiisan?" Naruto asked and leapt. His bokken connected with the old man's and he landed on the branch forcing chakra into his feet to stick to the branch.

The past three months of control exercises had helped him greatly. He no longer struggled with it. Mica worked with him constantly that first month. Water walking and tree climbing, then fighting while using his feet to stick to the tree trunk. The falls had landed him in the water below, but it was a good and safe way to learn.

The weight seals helped him build up strength and speed. Naruto backflipped away from a bokken swipe and landed so he was off the trunk now and he leapt again his bokken striking Kwai's three times.

"Better Naruto-san." Kwai said and after blocking he used an uppercut swipe. Naruto managed to lean back, but Kwai reminded him that he had feet as he swept Naruto's out from under him.

Naruto hit the branch and rolled off falling several feet to the next one below.

He landed in a crouch and looked up and managed to bring his bokken up to block as Kwai had followed him down with a downward slash.

Naruto could heard the lightening jutsu's crackle as they impacted, and light sparks arced along the wooden surfaces.

"Good, good." Kwai said with a chuckle as he tried to hit Naruto with a nerve strike with his free hand, but Naruto blocked it and shoved the old man back.

Kwai smiled. "Yes. Now attack me." He ordered and Naruto needed no prompting as he sent a flurry of strikes and lunges that actually had Kwai take a step back.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Both looked up to see Mica descending like a hawk, his bokken before him and he swooped down, missing Kwai by a hairs breadth.

"Hey 'Ruto." Mica said as he took his own stance on the side of the branch. The sword aimed at Kwai in an overhead pose and his left hand before him.

"About time you showed up." Naruto said taking his own stance with the bokken pointed at the ground and near his left hip. Naruto adjusted his footing. "What kept you?"

"Kwai-senpai had left a few traps I had to work around." Mica said.

Both boys looked at one another out of the corners of their eyes and Kwai took his stance with his bokken over his head pointing towards the sky.

Without words the three were in motion, the sound of the wooden bokkens laced with lightening clashed together. Naruto led off while Mica feinted then followed Naruto's attack a second later. The pair had discussed tactics and had practiced on Tuesday's when Master Kwai would leave for his weekly shogi in the village using Naruto's kage bunshin's to work on their teamwork.

Mica blocked an attack from Kwai and Naruto leapt over him to try a downward strike, but Kwai moved and Naruto missed.

"Your teamwork is exceptional." Kwai said as he blocked one then another attack and he kicked Mica back before flipping to a higher branch.

"I am proud of you both. In three months of work you two have become a great team."

"Says the man we can't even hit." Naruto grumbled using the space that Kwai made to catch his breath.

"**Kwai's had a millennia to master his skills Kit. I would be surprised if the Sannin could hit him."** Kyuubi said in his mind.

"We'll get him yet Naruto." Mica panted next to him. the silver haired teen had worked side by side with Naruto since that first day. They reaffirmed their friendship and bonds and Naruto realized how much he had missed the golden eyed youth. He realized what he had with team 7 had been nothing but a pale shadow.

"Scissor on three." Mica said.

Naruto nodded and prepared to move when Kwai held up a hand.

"We have visitors on the mountain." He said. his eyes unfocused. "Both of you go and wash up…you stink. Then come to the courtyard." Kwai said and vanished.

"I really need to learn how to do that." Naruto grumbled. "Teleporting around has walking beat."

Mica grunted and then smirked. "Hold on." He smirked and Naruto felt the air surround them and they were lifted into the air. "Flying is cool too." Naruto said and they yelled as they zipped away at a very fast pace, the air around them speeding them along.

They found Master Kwai speaking with an old man they recognized from their weekly trips to the village.

"They came out of nowhere. They took the women and children and took the crops."

Kwai looked over his shoulder at the two young men.

"We've got to help them." Naruto said.

"Hai." Kwai said. "Pack for a mission. Use the storage scrolls and be ready in five minutes." He told them. Both Naruto and Mica wasted no time as they moved towards their rooms with speed that would have made Maito Gai and his apprentice Rock Lee envious.

Kwai looked at the old man. "We will bring the women and children back old friend." He assured him.

"Thank you Kwai. I wouldn't ask, but most of the men are badly injured. The bandits came in quickly and without warning."

Mica and Naruto were back both outfitted for a mission. "Master Kwai?" Naruto asked.

"The bandits are heading down river. I will be going to the village to heal those that need it. Your mission is to rescue the women and children, and if possible bring the crops back as well."

Both boys nodded. "Use these." Kwai said and motioned. A pair of slender swords appeared in his hands. Mica took one and slung it over his shoulder. Naruto took the other slowly and then at the old man.

"You both are ready for this. I believe in you both."

Naruto slipped the strap over his head and shoulder. "Pick up their trail outside the village and follow them…and boys."

Both Mica and Naruto paused at the temple entrance. "No need for prisoners or survivors." Kwai said.

Naruto swallowed. He hated the thought of killing, but Mica had pointed out to him that it was a part of a ninja's life.

"You don't have to like it Naruto, but you can't allow everyone you cross to live. A live enemy is a danger to you, and all you hold precious."

Naruto nodded to Master Kwai in understanding and raced after Mica. Once they were near the edge of the mountaintop, Mica smirked and leapt off, the air surrounding him and carrying him along. Naruto joined him and swallowed. "Just don't drop me." He told his best friend.

"Never." Mica said, his gold eyes focusing on the ground below and they reached the bottom of the mountain in no time and reached the decimated village in no time. They had no trouble finding the trail of the bandits and they set off in a two man pursuit position, with Mica on point and Naruto to his right and a pace behind.

Mica kept a hand on the sword on his back, his left hand free, and Naruto knew that there would be bloodshed.

"**Kit, they harmed innocent women and children. They left a village in wreck."** Kyuubi said in the back of his mind. **"This needs to be done."**

_I know Kyu. But I still don't like the idea of killing. Wounding them is fine…_

"**And if they manage to find a skilled healer they'll be back in action doing it again. Their kind never learns kit."** Kyuubi said.

In the three months since he began learning from Kwai, Kyuubi or Kyu as Naruto now called him had become like an uncle to him. At night Kyu would teach him fighting styles and chakra manipulations, while not telling him more about Zate-nin, but just talking. They played go in Naruto's head and Naruto found that the fox had a sense of humor. They designed several pranks that could be used in battle as a distraction.

Kyu had also taught Naruto how to hide, a chameleon seal now allowed Naruto to blend in with his surroundings as if becoming invisible.

Kyu also taught him how to conjure kit-fire. While it wouldn't burn it could be used as a distraction, or to outline a target. The purple and orange flames while couldn't burn did have heat to them. Naruto spent many nights in his mind learning how to summon and conjure the kit-fire without hand signs and could now summon it on will like a regular Kitsune.

"**We're doing this to protect women and children kit. The villagers at the mountain accepted you, even when Kwai told them what you contained. They are worthy of your protection. Of our protection."**

"Hai." Naruto muttered out loud while racing along.

He saw Mica make a hand sign, the pair had started using their old sign language from when they were younger and it worked great at being a ninja. Naruto slowed and they saw that the bandits were stopped ahead.

"**Let's get 'em"** Kyuubi's voice sounded in his mind.

Mica looked on his gold eyes scanning the clearing.

//They have minimal guards, and no patrols.// Mica hand signals spoke.

//Kyu says we get 'em and…// Naruto's hands paused.

//If you wish, I will take care of them. You can wound, I'll end them.// Mica hand signs told Naruto and his eyes let Naruto he understood about his thoughts of killing.

//No. I…I need to do this.// Naruto signed back.

//Okay. Attack pattern delta, go low, I'll take high.// Mica signed back drawing the sword Kwai had given him. (Think Blade's sword)

Naruto pulled his own blade (think Arwen's sword from LOTR) and nodded at the slightly curved blade and saw there were runes on it, but didn't understand them

"Let's go." Mica whispered and gathering the wind around him he was airborne. Naruto tapped the chameleon seal he'd tattooed on the back of his wrist and vanished, a slight shimmer of the air was the only indication he'd moved. (think the predator's cloaking ability if you need an image).

The bandit camp wouldn't know what hit them.

**AN: **

**I know, how dare I leave it there, but I want the bandit smackdown to be right, (That and I need time to think what I'm going to do to those poor unfortunate souls). No Konoha in this chapter. Sorry for those hoping to see more Kakashi bashing. But I plan on a whole chapter for Konoha happenings and I'll tell you all what Hinata's done to the new genin on the block over the last three months then.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 8:**

Hinata Hyuga walked down the streets of Konoha. In the last three months the citizens had come to fear her. The ones that feared her were the ones who abused and attacked Naruto Uzumaki, and she made sure they knew why. She didn't kill them. Crippled, maimed and terrorized on the other hand she'd been very good at. She and the spirit had sworn no executions without the consent of the Hokage.

Hinata's eyes were white at this time and she carried a basket filled with herbs and some food she'd picked up shopping that morning. In the last three months she'd lived with Lady Tsunade and Shizune and her confidence had grown, and she'd learned a lot from the Hokage and Shizune in the ways of the medical field.

She'd also managed to avoid her father since he burst into the Hokage's Office.

(Flashback)

The door opened and Shizune could be heard yelling. "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

Hiashe Hyuga stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with anger. "Hinata," he said his voice the same cold tone he'd always used in regards to his eldest daughter. "Come here…Now."

Hinata looked at her father and before she could move he was sent flying out of the room courtesy of a Tsunade chakra powered punch.

"That is no way to speak to _MY_ apprentice Hiashi. And you were interrupting a very important lesson." Tsunade said and slammed the door behind him.

(End Flashback)

Hiashi had over the last three month sent branch members to 'fetch' her back and each time they were beaten down by Shizune or Tsunade.

Hinata stopped and checked a fruit stand. She smiled to the old woman, she remembered her as being nice enough to see fresh fruit to Naruto over the years and charge him the fair price.

Hinata and the Konoha Nine had given her all their business. The business that Hinata approved of got the Konoha Nine's (Team 10, Team 9 and Team 8) business, along with their sensei's.

The Konoha Nine. Hinata smiled remembering her encounter with her former classmates and Gai's team. The only ones not there were Sakura, Sauske and Kakashi.

They asked about what she was doing. She told them in an even voice that she was enacting Vengeance for Naruto upon those who did him wrong. Truly did him wrong.

She told them of what she'd done to Sakura, she explained her vengeance upon the Uchiha was waiting till he woke.

It was Kurenai who asked what she had done to Kakashi.

Hinata smiled to herself remember the last three months of…vengeance on the copycat ninja.

(Flashback)

After the book burning incident, Kakashi had become very paranoid around Hinata. He was jumpy every time she would come around a corner or he entered the Hokage's office and she was there.

She always had a job for the newly demoted Genin.

Kakashi's jobs ranged from sweeping up the streets of Konoha after business hours, cleaning the local bathhouses, mucking stalls at a nearby farm.

Hinata had him chase Tora while wearing chakra blockers forcing him to physically chase the Fire Lords wife's cat.

Hinata smiled thinking of seeing the former Jonin twitch every time she spoke to him. Hinata paid for the fruit and turned to find her way blocked by her father and a pair of branch family members.

"Hello…Hiashi." She said, not one stutter, just a pause before she addressed him.

"You are coming with me." He said.

"No." Hinata said as she calmly put her basket aside. She looked at the vendor. "Will you please send a message to Lady Tsunade, and inform her that Hiashi Hyuga is trying to kidnap her apprentice."

Hinata turned back to her father. "I've learned a lot while being the _apprentice _to the Hokage. Tell me Hiashi, you do know what being an apprentice means, don't you?"

She could see the muscles in his jaw twitch as she back talked him. "You will show me the respect I am due." He snarled at her.

"Then I am showing you too much as is Hiashi. For you were never a father to me, and as the Hokage's apprentice I outrank you in position of importance in Konoha."

Hiashi's jaw muscles jumped more and his eyes narrowed at her. "Quit posturing, you are coming home this instant. You have responsibilities to the clan."

"I have responsibilities to Konoha and as Lady Tsunade's apprentice." Hinata countered.

"You will return to the compound and stand as the caged bird seal is placed upon you. You will then assume duties appropriate for someone as weak as you, scullery maid."

The two branch members shared a look behind Hiashi's back. "Hanabi has been named my heir."

"Good for Hanabi, I'm sure she will continue to please you with her cold ways and selfish behavior that mirrors your own. And to think my mother loved you at one time. It is fortunate that she died in birth, for she would be ashamed how you and Hanabi turned out." Hinata said. her skin paled slightly, bad her eyes remained locked on Hiashi.

The head of the Hyuga clan sputtered in outrage at how his eldest daughter was talking to him. she wasn't the spineless girl he abused for years. She was different and he blamed the Hokage for it.

"You will stand down and be sealed." Hiashi said with a sneer.

"No Hiashi Hyuga." Hinata said. "I won't."

Hinata slid into a relaxed juken stance, but Hiashi raised an eyebrow, it wasn't the one taught amongst the main or branch family. He wasn't familiar with the hand placements and scoffed. "You can't even present a proper juken stance. You truly are weak."

Hinata's skin took on a whiteness and her eyes flashed with the Byakugan, the veins appeared around her eyes, but what had Hiashi step back was her eyes. They were black, pure black.

"**So this is what the Hyuga have become since the days of Kenji and Hilana."** The cold voice from Hinata had Hiashi look at the branch members. **"Come great clan leader. Show me what you can do against a pure Hyuga, trained in the style that fits her and not the bastardized Gentle Fist you assume is the end all of your clan…well it will be the end, as I have seen this shell's memories and I find your lack of faith disturbing."**

"W-Who are you? What have you done to my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

The cold laugh that seemed to ricochet off the surrounding buildings, chilled Hiashi to the core.

Across Konoha, a former Jonin turned Genin shuddered as he weeded a garden.

"**I am Hinata, and Hinata is me. And I am Vengeance."**

(Elsewhere)

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." The portly bandit laughed as he watched his men fight over one of the girls they'd captured in that small village.

"That's the ticket boys. And if you can't share her, I'll take her for the night." more chortling as he looked over the campfire.

"Hurry up with my dinner boy, or I'll slit your throat." He told one of the prisoners that was wearing ankle chains and had been put to work preparing the bandit leaders dinner.

The gust of wind went ignored. Shame that.

Around the camp the few sentries found themselves suffering from an intense case of death.

The wind blades sliced thru their necks and the air wrapped around them keeping them in place.

A shimmering figure stepped along the camp, pausing and being lost if anyone had noticed it. Sadly the bandits were too busy drinking and intimidating prisoners to realize that several of their number were dead and more were joining them.

The caged wagon was guarded by two bandits and they found themselves dead. One by the air smothering him, the other one with a kunai in his neck. The bodies were lowered to the ground and the air shimmered as Naruto appeared before the wagon holding up a finger to his lips telling the women and children to keep quiet as he picked up the keys and after unlocking the door, started working on the chains around their ankles and wrists.

"Keep quiet. Head that way." He pointed. "All the guards that way are dead." He told one of the older women.

"But Genta and Ichi are with the bandits." One said.

"We'll get them." Naruto said. "Just get going." He told them giving one of the women the crossbow a bandit had. "Go. We'll catch up. I promise."

One of the women nodded and they herded the children the way Naruto suggested. The blond looked up and saw Mica balanced on the top of the wagon's cage.

//So far, so good.//

//Two left to rescue. You want me to…// Mica signed.

Naruto shook his head. //I'll get them out. You worry about the bandits.//

Mica smiled as they crept along the tents. Bandits found themselves dying from being stabbed or from the air slicing their throats or suffocating them.

Once they looked at the center of the camp Naruto nodded and made the hand signs. "KAGE BUNSHIN!" he roared and a hundred Naruto clones filled the area and went right after the bandits.

Mica smirked as he used the air to lift himself into the air and saw the bandit leader grab the girl and boy he'd had serving him as shields.

_Bastard._ The silver haired youth thought as he sent several blades of wind into bandits and watched as they were sliced in half.

Mica checked on Naruto and saw the blond was lost in the sea of shadow clones.

_I really need to ask him how he does that._

The bandit leader yelled at his men to protect him and kill the damned blond.

With a sword strike he watched one go up in a puff of smoke. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Clones asshole!" he turned and saw another blond coming at him, and he used a sword to swipe at him.

The bandit staggered back and pulled the girl in front of him as a shield.

"Come any closer and the girl gets it." He warned the blond.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes. Behind him he could hear the clones dealing with the bandits and knew Micahamaru was using his wind control to decimate the rest of the bandits that his clones had trouble with.

"How about you let the girl go, and I promise you'll get buried in one piece." Naruto said. the Kyuubi in his head warning him to be careful.

"How about I don't and you give up or I slit her pretty little neck."

Naruto shook his head. He felt his clones disperse and knew that they had been successful.

"You're the last." Naruto said, "And your outnumbered."

"What? Your clones? Their all gone kid."

"Look up teme." A voice said and the bandit turned and saw Mica standing on the air above him with his sword aimed at him.

The girl stomped hard on the bandit leaders foot and ran as fast as the chains around her ankles would let her.

The bandit leader howled as the girl and boy huddled off to the side. Naruto stepped between the leader and the former captive and held his sword up in a two handed grip.

Mica lowered himself and had his sword aimed at the dirt at an angle before him.

"Two on one." The bandit leader said.

"Didn't stop you from attacking a peaceful village." Naruto said.

"Or stealing their hard work." Mica continued.

The bandit leader pulled a short sword out and glared at the two youths.

"My name is Toru Kalani. You punks won't beat me."

Mica snorted. "Want to bet."

"Naruto shuffled his foot and focused his eyes on the Toru's grip and foot placement.

"**Kit, he's a master. I've heard of him. Be careful."** Kyuubi warned.

_I will Kyu, just fix whatever he does._ Naruto thought.

"**I can heal nearly anything kit, but don't lose a limb…or your head."** The Kyuubi warned.

Mica shifted his foot and he brought his blade up to block the first blow from Toru who seemed to move rather quickly despite his size.

Naruto lunged and found the short sword blocking his attack.

Toru chuckled as he attacked both boys. His swords flashing quickly, but he was surprised that the boys managed to block. One would block and the other would attack and they would alternate.

He circled with them, his long sword arcing down, while his short sword blocked an attack from the silver haired youth.

Toru Kalani was a skilled swordsman from Mist. He'd taught the some of the seven swordsman before he left Mist in dishonor. He'd grown lazy and fat with his bandit army raiding villages over the years.

He smirked and figured he could talk his way out of this.

"I'll admit, you killed my men. But how about you both join me. The three of us could build a whole new army. You'd be my lieutenants, we could rule the coast."

Naruto growled and lunged. Toru managed to block the sword swipe and tried to attack the blond, but his other sword was blocking the silver haired youth and he got kicked hard in the chest sending him several feet back.

Both boys were attacking him before he finished rolling, he barely got his blades up to block the furious assault.

"You attacked men, women and children. You were going to turn them into slaves." Mica growled, his golden orbs flashing.

"You are a disease upon humanity." Naruto growled. The blades were a silver blur as they attacked from various angles.

Toru was sweating, he'd allowed his skills to decline over the years and was now cursing himself. In his prime he could have taken them, but these two were working like a well oiled team and they forced him back with each attack.

Toru ducked and spun despite his size and he sent a flurry of swipes and strikes with a masters ease, he managed to get himself some breathing room.

He saw a pair of his men coming up behind the two boys and grinned.

"I'm sorry, if you will not join me…then you will be destroyed." Toru said as the two bandits attacked.

Mica spun and blocked one and Naruto ducked and rolled.

Toru laughed as it was three on two now and they were trying to force the two boys back.

One of the bandits was using a pair of kama's while the other used a pair of wicked looking long daggers, the blades were shaped like waves.

The three bandits worked hard, but Naruto and Mica were used to actually fighting as a team while the bandits were used to attacking in large groups.

Naruto blocked the kama's and Mica used his wind to push the bandit back. Both boys ducked back as the dagger wielder lunged in, his arms pinwheeling trying to hit them.

Toru was using the time to occasionally attack, but would duck back and let the two thugs of his crew attack.

Micahamaru groaned, he was focusing on his sword work and couldn't get the wind to respond right. _Master Kwai says I need to focus, but can't right now. That's my big weakness. I should have kept back and in the air._

Naruto was cursing the kama user and he blocked one, only to have the other slice across his stomach shredding his shirt, and grazing the skin.

"**Watch it kit. This one is skilled. We can't back off or the kids behind you will get taken again."**

_I know damn it. We need some space._ Naruto thought.

Toru chuckled as he circled the fight now. Miz and Morri were worth their cut and he'd make them his top lieutenants when they rebuilt the group.

He looked at the corpses of the bandits the pair had killed before attacking him.

_They do have some skill. Shame they have to die here._

He watched as the blond did a backflip and kicked Morri back. He made a hand sign and there were six of him now.

_Clones. He's a virtual one man army._ Toru thought as he turned his gaze to watch the silver haired youth.

_He's got some weird power over air. Miz better watch out or he's going to wind up dead._

Toru made a decision and slipped away. _Cut my losses for now. Rebuild my group and work on the coastal towns again. I knew coming near the elemental villages would be bad news._

As the slightly pudgy bandit leader slipped away, he knew he'd spared himself and he vowed not to come this way again.

Mica ducked and Naruto or one of his clones rolled across his back and hit the dagger wielder with a roundhouse kick. Mica slipped around and saw himself flanked by three clones of Naruto who were attacking the dagger wielder with kunai. Mica looked over and saw Naruto and three of his clones wearing down the kama wielder.

Mica nodded and stabbed the sword into the dirt before focusing his will upon the air. He cupped his hands near his right hip, his left hand over the right, a swirling vortex of chakra enhanced air could be seen forming (Think DBZ's Ka-mah-ha-ma-ha).

He felt the air build up and he narrowed his eyes thinking what the bandits did to the village that his sensei visited. The women and children they were going to sell to slavery or worse.

The ball of chakra enhanced air swirled faster and increased in size.

Naruto meanwhile had created another pair of kage bunshin's and was making a Rasengan, his sword was sheathed over his shoulder.

Both boys unleashed their attacks at the same time.

The resulting explosion…well lets just say that there wasn't anything left of Miz or Morri bigger than a exploding tag.

Naruto looked at the remains, turned around and threw up on a clone that made a revolted look before dispersing and returning the memory to Naruto who threw up again.

Mica was on one knee gasping for air. He'd put too much into that attack and he knew it. His gold eyes scanned around for the missing bandit leader, but he couldn't find him.

_Damn, he got away._ He thought. His eyes rested on the boy and girl they rescued and nodded.

The pair raced up to them the boy stopping near a heaving Naruto while the girl stopped several paces away from Mica.

"Can we go home?" she asked.

Mica nodded his head wearily. "Let's get those irons off." he said pulling a lock pick from his belt, he remembered the old days when he and Naruto would…borrow from shops in Konoha. They had intent to return what they borrowed…eventually. He was sure it was on their list to do someday.

_Maybe when Naruto makes Hokage…yeah, that sounds good._ Mica thought as he slowly picked the lock first on the wrist chains and then the ones on the ankles.

Naruto was recovering and listened as the young boy who couldn't be older than six or seven describe the battle with enthusiasm that Naruto remembered once having when he first announced he was going to be Hokage.

_Why do I feel so old all of a sudden?_

"**Killing does it kit. It ages one, not physically, but mentally and spiritually. You killed him and you were looking right in his eyes when you rammed that Rasengan into his chest. You powered it…and Kit, I wish I could claim it was me, but it was all you there."** Kyuubi said and Naruto could hear the regret in the fox demons voice.

_I know Kyu. I know._ Naruto said and he looked at the boy who was still talking. The kids hairstyle reminded him of a Hyuga, but the kid was a farmer and he was tanned and his grey eyes were eager.

"Let's get you home." Naruto said standing up and picking the kid up and walking him over to Mica to get the chains removed.

"**You okay kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

_No. but I will be._ Naruto said as he looked at his silver haired friend. The pair shared a look and they both understood without words.

**AN:**

**Well the bandit fight didn't turn out right to me, but I wanted to get this out. Hinata and Hiashi meet face to face…"LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBLLLEEE!"**

**Be there as Hinata and Hiashi clash…DING!**

**I post 'em as soon as I'm done.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 9:**

The two branch members were put down with single strikes, their limp bodies crashed into a vendors stall (incidentally this was a vendor that threatened Naruto with a butcher knife several times when he was looking for food).

The stall was shattered and dogs raced in and stole the meat as it hit the ground. The merchant screamed at the animals, but most people were watching the Hyuga drama that was being shown to them all.

"**Surrender Hiashi, and you'll walk out of here with your life."** Vengeance-Hinata said. the girl's skin was now bone white and her hair had taken on a blackness as had her Byakugan eyes.

"Demon, I will exorcise you from my daughter and then punish her for the disrespect she has shown the family." Hiashi snarled entering his own Juken stance.

"**Kukukukuku. You think that you can stand up to us?"** Vengeance-Hinata asked cocking an eyebrow. **"We have been trained by the Godaime Hokage herself. You have been wasting away kissing the ass of a council that killed your wife and turned you against your children."**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hiashi ranted.

"**I dare a lot fool. I have seen this shells life, I watched everything, and things she might not have noticed…I HAVE!"**

Villagers were backing away as the killing intent in the air seemed to thicken. Today the village was seeing Hinata the chosen shell for the Spirit of Vengeance. Today secrets were going to come out, and sadly, laundry day looked like it was going to be hell.

Many of the villagers realized that they were screwed. The ones that had nothing to worry about cheered the young Hyuga on.

Across a Jonin turned Genin shuddered. "I sense a disturbance in the force." He muttered as he shook the chill from his spine and returned to his D-Rank mission for the day.

Atop several buildings masked ANBU watched. They'd been ordered by the Hokage to watch only. They were not to interfere with Hinata unless she was losing.

A purple haired ANBU watched as the Hyuga Head and the Heir circled.

_Hiashi is a fool. Can't he see that the style Hinata is using is stronger?_

Apparently not as Hiashi attacked thinking his daughter was still the same stuttering girl he used to intimidate.

Hinata's chakra spike sliced into Hiashi's palm and he screamed in pain as he saw a hole thru his hand.

"**What's the matter…_Daddy?_ Did that hurt?"** Vengeance-Hinata asked mockingly. **"Its amazing what one can learn when trained in a proper style that's fit for them."**

Hinata's next three strikes had Hiashi on his knees, his wounded hand clutched to his torso that was bruised, his shirt torn from where Hinata had struck him, all could see the pale skin purpling from the blows.

Several figures appeared at the end of the street. The Konoha Nine had arrived and they were seeing Hinata in a whole new light.

"What's going on over there?" Ino asked as she was walking with the others.

"Who knows, its too troublesome to worry about." (guess who)

Neji paused, his Byakugan activated. He'd been dragged along by his teammates, no one noticing how quickly he'd given in to the.

His eyes widened. "Hinata?"

"What about your cousin?" TenTen asked from where she had an arm looped through his and Lee's. She'd told the others that it was to keep both boys from bolting.

"She's fighting Hiashi-sama." Neji seemed to choke on that and Ino grabbed Shikamaru and Choji and pulled them along. Kiba and Shino who'd been with them followed, Akamaru whined as they got closer.

"What's wrong with yo…Whoa?" Kiba's question to his partner was silenced as they watched Hinata put the two branch members down with one strike each.

"When did Hinata get that good?"

Neji's eyes watched and widened even more when she struck Hiashi. "She's different."

Most of them had seen Hinata in passing or for a quick lunch, but as the apprentice to the Hokage, they'd not really seen her.

"YOSH! HER FIRES BURN BRIGHTLY!" Lee yelled watching as the once timid girl struck Hiashi three more times.

Neji winced as his Byakugan saw the damage those blows were doing. He'd been warned by Gai-sensei about provoking Hinata, he wouldn't. he'd been on good terms with his cousin since his defeat at the hands of Naruto during the Chunin exams. But he saw why Gai seemed worried.

Team 9 had been worried about their sensei over the last few months, he hadn't been his usual self.

The Konoha eight looked on as Hinata spoke to Hiashi, they were too far back to hear what was being said, but they could feel the killing intent from Hinata from where they were.

Akamaru whimpered and burrowed into Kiba's jacket. The Inuzuka looked on. "She's different. Akamaru says the vibes from Hinata remind him of that Garaa kid from Suna."

Shino was silent, but his bugs were telling him that Hinata was the same in many ways, but there was an aura of power that wasn't there before.

Choji ate a couple of chips, his eyes watching the once timid girl trounce her father who they knew used to verbally abuse her at every opportunity.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered a "Troublesome" but his eyes were taking in the information and he was compiling questions to ask the Hokage. He was Chunin and it was his responsibility.

_Being responsible is such a drag._ Shikamaru thought as Ino stood there wide eyed.

The Eight of the Nine watched their last member and knew that she was different and they were worried what it meant.

"**Amazing Hiashi. I thought you wanted this shell to be stronger. But I see that was a lie. You were never pleased with any success she had. You always beat her down, mentally, verbally and then you used your other daughter and the branch members to do it physically."** Vengeance-Hinata said as she ducked under a wild strike from Hiashi and she lashed out hitting his arm three times.

The once regal looking robes he wore now were hanging on by threads as her chakra powered strikes tore them from him, and left the skin underneath blackened by bruises.

"**When Naruto-kun comes back we shall change the Hyuga for the better."**

"I'll kill that damn demon before I let him touch you." Hiashi said.

You could hear a pin drop in Konoha.

At the end of the street Neji winced. He'd read Hinata's and Hiashi's lips and knew that was the worst thing his uncle could have said to Hinata.

TenTen felt him tense and leaned in. "What? What happened?" she whispered in his ear.

"Hiashi threatened to kill Naruto after Hinata informed him that she and Naruto would change the Hyuga for the better. He has just sealed his fate." The Hyuga male said and looked on as Lee put a hand on his shoulder and TenTen tightened her grip on both of them.

Back with Hinata she stepped back and her black eyes seemed to blaze with passion. Her cold voice became even colder as her hand lashed out and she grabbed Hiashi and her hand splayed out over his temple and face. (Think Vulcan mind meld)

"**So many secrets Hiashi."** She said. **"You knew the Kyuubi was coming. You had branch members there attacking it…Danzo…Orochimaru…who is the one in the robes Hiashi? Sorcerer…"**

Hinata's eyes became lided and she pushed power into her search. Hiashi went to his knees in pain as his daughter possessed by Vengeance dug thru his mind faster than a Yamanaka.

"**Power. You stupid fool. You betrayed Konoha for power and covered it up. The Hyuga Council knew…mother…"**

Hinata broke contact and staggered back. **"Yo**u Monster!" Hinata's skin became flushed and her eyes flickered between white and black.

"You killed mother. **You had her killed to hide your dirty secrets."** Vengeance-Hinata said, the black eyes becoming darker and veins around the eyes hardening even more.

"**You are responsible for Naruto-kun's pain. You had branch members tell the villagers about Naruto being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. You told merchants to refuse him service and paid them for it. You call him demon and monster, it is you who are the monster Hiashi Hyuga. I see it all now. The Hyuga clan are a disease. I see now why Itachi did what he did. You and Fuguku Uchiha wanted him to assassinate Naruto-kun. He refused and Fuguku ordered his death…it backfired and Itachi killed his clan to protect Naruto-kun from them."**

Gasps were heard around the street.

The piper was coming and it was payday. Vengeance-Hinata's eyes looked around, her black Byakugan eyes landing upon Neji at the end of the street.

"**Neji-oniisan, return to the compound, take Hanabi, and the branch members along with Manami-chan of the main house and go to the Hokage tower."** Her eyes went to Hiashi who was still on his knees.

"**Hell is coming Hiashi. A cleansing of the Hyuga is the only way I see. The corruption runs deep into the old generation. It is time to be a phoenix and the Hyuga rise from the ashes of your death."**

"N-no." Hiashi said thru the pain.

His eyes scanned the crowd and saw the ANBU watching.

"K-K-Kill her. Sh-she broke the Third's law." He said.

The cat masked ANBU held up a hand and shook her hand. "As the Hokage's apprentice she can speak about it Hyuga-san."

Hiashi looked around for a way to escape. His head turned back towards Hinata as her hand slammed into his forehead.

People watched in shock as the back of his head blew off and his brains slammed into the street, severed from the spinal column cleanly by the chakra strike from Hinata.

"**Vengeance served."** She went and picked up her basket as if nothing had happened. She walked towards the end of the street where the other rookies were frozen in place. Neji and his team having left after Hinata gave her instructions.

Hinata paused and looked over her shoulder, her skin color returning to normal and her eyes a grey now. **_"Consider your actions. This is your one and only warning. You mistreat Naruto-kun again, and what I've done to Hiashi will seem like a midsummer nights dream."_**

Hinata looked at the rookies and sighed. "Ano…I suppose I have some explaining to do."

When they said nothing but stared at her, she sighed. "Let me drop these off at my apartment and deal with my cla…with the Hyuga's."

"B-But you're a Hyuga." Ino said breaking out of her shock.

"No. I haven't been for some time, but maybe someday I will be someone else."

_Maybe someday I'll be an Uzumaki-Kazama._ Hinata thought, and she could hear the agreement of the Vengeance spirit in the back of her mind. As she walked away from the remains of her father, already planning what to do with the Main Branch of the Hyuga's who mistreated Naruto and betrayed Konoha, the remaining rookies looked from the brainless corpse of Hiashi as he knelt there, the back of his head blown out, they wondered what had happened to the sweet stuttering girl they all knew. It was Shino who turned and followed his teammate without a word, the others taking a bit of time to catch up.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 10:**

**One Year Later…**

Naruto Uzumaki had changed in the fifteen months since his exile from Konoha. He'd put on some wiry muscle mass, his features had become more slender, his hair longer and was now tied back in a ponytail.

His features had a hint of the fox as his ears now had slight points to them, his whisker marks were deeper and his canine teeth were a bit longer.

He'd even allowed Mica to add black highlights to his hair one night when they were bored while Master Kwai was off playing shogi.

Since the day of fighting the bandits, Naruto spent more time training, his mental capacity increased as he learned thru meditation and the use of Kage Bunshins. He'd originally planned on having a hundred clones read Master Kwai's library, till Kyu scolded him.

(Flashback)

"**Kit, that's not a good idea. Your mind is a mess. Till you clean up in here, I wouldn't do that."**

"Well how the hell do I do that Kyu?" Naruto said. he was once more outside the seal and he looked around the sewer that was his mindscape.

"**There are techniques I will teach you. They will help you when I start teaching you the way of the Zate-nin later on."** Kyuubi said.

"You ever going to tell me more about that?" Naruto asked as he got comfortable in a lotus position.

"**When your ready. You can't run before you learn to walk kit. Your time with Kwai has done wonders for your kenjutsu and taijutsu. Your work with the dragon hanyou has cleaned up years of neglect on your chakra control."**

"Would you stop calling Mica a hanyou. He's not a demon." Naruto said.

"**(snort) Kit, he's at least one fourth demon blood in his veins. He may be several generations down, but its there, just like that freak that worked for the snake-teme. Kabuto, the one that nearly killed you and your adopted granny."**

Naruto remembered that battle. The chakra strike to his heart had nearly killed him if not for Tsunade's determination and Kyuubi pushing a large amount of chakra into the wound to form a chakra bandage until Tsunade was able to save him.

"**Now, once we organize your thoughts, I'm going to teach you an ancient form of protection to shield your mind from nin like that Yamanaka."**

"From Ino? Why, other than the obvious." Naruto asked.

"**Kit, there are beings out there that are strong psi. they have abilities that make some of the stuff you ninja look like idiots for going about it the hard way."** Kyuubi said.

"**Now, to clear your mind…"**

(End Flashback)

Once his mind had been cleaned and organized, he'd learned how to alter his mental landscape. It no longer was a sewer, instead it was the streets of Konoha and surrounding forest.

The Kyuubi's cage was gone as well, instead the fox was allowed to roam, but the seal was now a collar around the Fox's neck, the seal etched into the metal band.

Naruto's use of Kage Bunshin's to learn was only three at a time and he'd dispel them an hour apart to prevent himself from a mental overload. He would then spend three hours in meditation with Kyuubi organizing them and putting them in mental scrolls in the center of his mind, the Hokage Tower, which he'd added runes to, in case anyone got thru the mental maze and traps he'd designed.

_And if they get past Kyu on top of that._ Naruto thought with a chuckle. Kyuubi agreed to help protect his mind, should someone get past the traps and maze.

Another thing to change was Naruto's wardrobe.

Mica with help of several of the villagers managed to get Naruto a new look and burn his old clothes. Naruto had to laugh remembering how his friend had done it.

(Flashback)

"Come on 'Ruto, a soak in the springs will ease up those muscles and we can meet Master Kwai in the village before the Harvest Celebration begins."

So Naruto stripped down to his boxers slipped into the hot spring they'd found on the east side of the mountain. He was relaxing and was just about to put his head back when he saw his clothes floating on the air.

He'd turned and saw Mica smirk before the clothes went flying away and into the arms of several of the village youth's.

"HEY!" Naruto cried out, standing up to give chase, only to have a gust of air slam into him and knock him over.

By the time he'd emerged from the air assisted dunking the kids were gone with his clothes.

"DAMN IT MICA!" Naruto rounded to find his friend standing away from the spring with a box hovering in the air.

"Enough, is enough, its time for a change." Mica said.

"Master Kwai can get away wearing orange, he never leaves the mountain. You however stand out like a pervert at a onsen during women's day."

Naruto growled and Mica growled right back. "The villagers got together and made you these." He said putting the clothes down.

Naruto still in the water untied the string around the box and opened it.

There were brand new pants with orange stripe down the sides of the legs. He saw the pants had numerous pockets. There were new shirts, long and short sleeve and Naruto smiled that while they were black there were orange tiger stripes around the ribs.

There were also new boots and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the knuckles.

"And this is from me." Mica said drawing his attention. Hanging from a branch was a brand new jacket. It was a rust orange that was dark, and on the back was the symbol for the fox merged with the spiral design of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto looked at him speechless. He was unsure how to express his thanks and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"**They accept you kit. And those clothes are better than that orange monstrosity you wore."** Kyu added his two ryo.

(End Flashback)

Naruto shook his head and looked over his shoulder. Mica too had changed a bit. His hair was longer, and his face was a bit more angular.

Right now he was playing on his dragon bone flute, his eyes closed as the melody washed over him and filled the air with its calming tunes.

Over the past fifteen months the pair had learned a lot about sword techniques from Master Kwai, and while they couldn't beat him, they could force him back and push to a draw, as long as they worked together.

Naruto felt at peace, and of course it was when he was at peace, that it seemed Kami liked to shake up his life.

"Naruto-san."

He turned to see Master Kwai coming towards him, a scroll in his hand.

"I need to discuss things with you and Mica-san. First I have found something that will allow Kyu out of the seal so he may begin his teachings…however it is not without cost."

Naruto looked at the shaolin and waited.

"It would cost you and Mica-san something."

The melody of the flute stopped and Mica rose from where he'd been sitting under the tree in Master Kwai's garden and he approached.

"What would it cost exactly?" Mica asked.

"For Naruto, it would cost him some chakra." Master Kwai said and both boys exchanged a glance.

"Well, that don't sound too bad." Naruto said. "I have a lot of that."

"Indeed, nearly limitless now." Kwai agreed. His wizened eyes then turned towards Mica. "For you however, the cost would be much greater. You kekkei genkai, the bloodfire you got from your father. In order to use this spell it would be sacrificed as the main payment."

Naruto swallowed and looked at Mica. "Don't. we'll find another way." He said to his silver haired friend.

"Or we won't." Mica said in thought. "Was that all you were able to find in the book of Ramhu?" he asked their mentor.

"Hai. The only other option would be…(sigh) It would take sacrificing a large group of people to perform a temporal jump. That isn't very precise or described. The author warned that it could result in the user's death."

Naruto shook his head.

"I'll do it." Mica said.

"NANI?" Naruto spun and looked at his friend. "Why?"

Mica looked at him. "Kyuubi has much to teach you, and me. If it costs me a kekkei genkai that I could careless about, then so be it. I still have my bloodline from my mothers side. I'm more comfortable with that." Mica told him, his golden eyes fixing on Naruto, begging him to let him do this to help.

Naruto looked at Kwai. "What will this do to Kyu-san?" he asked the shaolin monk.

"He will still be in you, but he will be able to be summoned out as a shade." Kwai explained. "While he is out, you will be sharing your chakra with him." Master Kwai explained.

_Kyu? What do you think?_ Naruto asked.

"**Kit, if this works…I've seen what shades can do, and I won't need chakra once I'm out, I should be able to use vunla, so I won't put a drain on you."**

_And you will explain Zate-nin's and vunla in better detail, right?_ Naruto asked.

"**Of course kit. To both you and the young dragon hanyou."** Kyuubi said.

_STOP calling him a hanyou, please._

"**Very well kit. Thank…Mica for his sacrifice and tell Kwai we'll do this as soon as he's ready."**

"Master Kwai." Naruto said getting the monks attention. "Kyu says we can begin whenever your ready."

He then looked at Mica. "And he says thank you for the sacrifice of your kekkai genkai."

Mica shrugged. "It helps us both in the end."

Naruto nodded. "You know, in Konoha, they would throw a fit if they heard about losing a bloodline like that."

"Well it's a good thing only you and the old man knew about it before I left then." Mica said. he turned back to Master Kwai. "What will we need to do?"

**Konoha…**

Tsunade sighed as she read over the reports from the border patrol. In the past year bandit sightings have dropped and reports that small villages had found someone to protect them.

_One of the reports sounded like it was Naruto and some kid with silver hair._ She thought as she looked over another scroll.

"Shizune." She called out and her brunette apprentice came in with a stack of files. "You have a meeting this morning with the new village council, and your afternoon session with the remaining Hyuga members with Jiraiya in the alteration of the caged bird seal." She said.

"Yes, yes. Where's that report from the hunter nin's? Why haven't they caught Danzo or his ROOT members yet?"

Shizune sighed. "They went to ground. Reports came in that Danzo was seen in Otogakure. We sent in an assassination squad, but they never reported back." Shizune said as she shuffled folders.

Tsunade sighed. "Any sign of Naruto by any of the patrols or teams on missions?" she asked as it had become her daily ritual since the blonds exile fifteen months ago.

"Sorry no." Shizune said sadly.

Tsunade looked at the file before her. There were less than twenty members of the Hyuga clan left. Hanabi while recognized as the heir now deferred judgment to a pair of branch members, Cho Hyuga and Li Su Hyuga. The two older women advised the young girl and so far the Hyuga were recovering.

Hinata had removed herself from her clan after that day. The day she rained vengeance down upon her clan for what they'd done. ANBU had waited outside the compound and killed those that tried to escape. The ones that Neji had removed were the only Hyuga left alive after that day.

"The altered seal, it blocks the theft of the Byakugan, but it can't be used for punishment anymore." Jiraiya had told her after he'd made the alterations to Neji's seal first under the watchful eyes of Hinata that day.

Tsunade shook her head. "Jiraiya's recovered from Hinata's vengeance then?" she asked her assistant and friend.

"Hai. The paralysis wore off and he's able to gather chakra once more."

Tsunade had been furious when she learned that Jiraiya's teaching method. Sadly, Hinata had heard her yelling and once she touched Jiraiya and saw it she'd unloaded on him.

"Where is Hinata this morning?" she asked.

Shizune smirked. "I think…."

A scream from across the village could be heard, and Shizune continued as if nothing had happened, "She's working with a Genin about reading pornography in public."

Tsunade smirked. Over the past year Hinata had gone out of her way to make Kakashi Hatake's life a living hell.

On top of burning his collection of prized Icha Icha books, Hinata would as the Hokage's apprentice pick a sparing partner. Kakashi had lost the use of his Sharingan in the first spar. Tsunade had been able to replace the damaged eye with a normal brown eye.

Hinata seemed to pick up Naruto's pranking habits as Kakashi would appear around the village after a resulting explosion. One time his hair looked like a rainbow. Another time his clothes were dyed neon pink, and no one would sell clothes to him.

His mask had been taken and Kakashi had spent weeks running away a village women and several shinobi chased after him asking for dates, marriage or just out right sex.

Someone had spiked Kakshi's food with peanut butter and he'd broken out in a body wide rash. (Someone (guess who) had checked his medial records and found out he was allergic to peanut butter.)

"Wonder what she's done to him this time." Shizune said as she continued to sort files.

"It's taking her a lot of time to go thru his memories. He had a memory block on him for his time as an ANBU and she's slowly chipping away at it." Tsunade said. "And I think she mentioned something about his summons needing a workout."

In the distance they could hear a lot of dogs barking.

"How does she do that?" Shizune wondered.

"NO, NO, NOT THERE! NOT THERE! PAKKUUUUUUUNNN!!!!"

Tsunade shook her head. "I think she promised Pakkun steak dinner. As for how she deals with the summons, I think that's part of the spirits domain. I've seen her with my slugs and Jiraiya's toads on several occasions and I didn't summon them, nor show her how. I checked the contract and she isn't listed either."

The pair worked on the pile of paperwork. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say paperwork is a curse of some kind. It never goes away and it always multiplies." Tsunade said.

Shizune smiled. Since Hinata had become Tsunade's apprentice, the Hokage had become more lighthearted, and drank less. She looked out the window and sent a silent prayer.

_Kami, please bring Naruto-kun back. If not for Lady Tsunade, then for Hinata. She's becoming more a beautiful young woman, and she's doing it for him._

"…port?"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I must have zone out, what was that?" Shizune asked looking embarrassed.

"I asked for the medical report on Sakura."

Shizune nodded and looked thru her stack.

"Inochi says that she's finally responding to treatments, but its slow going. He's going to walk her thru her life and it will take time as they put her mind back together after Hinata's Penance Stare."

Tsunade sighed. "Tell him to keep on it. We'll see if we can recover her, but she backslides then next time she pisses off Hinata over Naruto I won't be looking for ways to help her."

"She's lucky she was left alive." Shizune said. "Oh, reports also on Sauske. There was a spike in brain activity recently."

Tsunade glared. "Post a pair of ANBU outside his room. If that little shit wakes up I plan on putting him on trial for that abandoning the village stunt he pulled."

Tsunade looked out the window for a moment.

"Are you going to do something about the borders near Oto and Iwa?"

"We'll discuss that in council. Have Shikamaru come up with some tactics."

"And you are meeting with the kunoichi from Suna?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Gaara's sister." She made a note on a scroll herself. "Have her speak with Shikamaru. They seem to get along well."

Tsunade thought as she looked at the stack of paperwork on her desk.

"Did this pile get bigger when I blinked?" she asked Shizune who looked at it and scratched her cheek and wondered the same thing.

**AN:**

**Hehehehe. Kakashi has not had a good 15 months. Thank you all for who leave reviews. **

**Sauske seems to be finally be getting close to coming out of his coma. What should I do to the teme? I have some idea's, but a list could be nice. Yes I know that Minato Namikaze is Naruto's father. Also spelling. PM'ing me about corrections like that are ignored. Stop nit picking and enjoy the ruddy thing. I thank you for reading, I really do appreciate it, but being overly picky is telling me you need hobbies this isn't published work (been there done that got the awards, this is relaxation only). Put it in a review, fine, thank you. Sending personal messages about stuff like that just annoys people. Also, fan fiction is what the writer wants. So telling them that a character isn't in character is whack as it's not from the original owner MEANING ITS ALL AU AND OC. If the writer wants the main character to do the truffle shuffle in a pink tutu then they can. If they want twin-cest or incest or a samurai to have a lightsaber or a spaceship to run on kittens its their right. As one author wrote, "you don't like mine then make your own, but shut your howl hole and let me enjoy my corner of insanity" (anyone remember who said that let me know I want to send them a thank you). Sorry for going off on a tangent, but when I opened my mailbox and it was to see that crap and find the weak willed morons no longer had an account, I figured I'd say it here. Read, review the story for what it is. Mindless entertainment. But don't write to bitch me out that the "Character isn't acting like he or she is supposed to." If you do that, then leave an address so someone can speak to you, not get told the account is closed. Unless your one of the actual writers and can prove it…suck my chestnuts. (END RANT JUTSU) P.S. Story length…quality over quantity. You want in depth technical stuff…read Tom Clancy, he describes down to a grain of sand what something does. I'm just playing in the sandbox with insomnia. (sorry, again, I'm not mad, its just when my email is full of that crap its like listening to Gai and Lee go on about the FLAMES OF YOUTH while being strapped to a chair with your eyes duct taped open.) For those who like it and all I thank you very much and know that this rant is not aimed at you, just the spineless cockroaches that hide and snark and hide again. A page of rant…I'll make it up to you all. (over 10,400 hits you like me, YOU REALLY LIKE ME.) (PASS THE RUM)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 11:**

Micahamaru Melwasu and Naruto Uzumaki sat back to back in the middle of a six point star circle. Runes were painted onto the stone floor and on their bare torsos.

Master Kwai was finishing up putting symbols on Naruto's face and was arching the rune towards his back where he continued it on Mica's neck and face.

"This is taking forever." Naruto complained.

"The beginning of the spell is alchemy, it's a lost science from generations past. Some of which has been rediscovered, but the true mastery of it was lost in wars long ago." Kwai said as he continued to draw designs on the boys, his feet deftly stepping over the painted lines and runes on the floor.

"And hold still." He admonished Naruto who was about to scratch his nose, but the shaolin slapped his hand. "Don't smear those or I'll have to wash you down and start over from the beginning."

"My butt fell asleep." Naruto complained. "Hey, Mica, how you doing?" Naruto asked. A soft snore was his only answer.

"You bastard, wake up."

Mica snorted and opened his eyes. "We ready yet?" he asked yawning, Kwai pulled the brush back and glared at the pair before him.

"No. stop moving and no talking. This is delicate work and a sigil designed wrong could kill you…or worse."

"Worse? You never mentioned worse Kwai-ojiisan." Naruto said.

"I did, you were just too busy picking your nose. Remind Lord Kyuubi that you both will feel pain during the process."

_Hey Kyu…_

"**I heard him the first time kit. Meditate like your friend."**

_Mica wasn't meditating, he was sleeping._ Naruto countered.

"**Or he meditated so deep it looked like he was asleep."** The Kyuubi said and Naruto could hear the chuckle in the demon fox's voice.

_Teme. I'm surrounded by Teme's and perverts._ Naruto mentally pouted.

Since he'd been there he learned Master Kwai enjoyed reading those orange books, but at least he now only did it in his room since Mica and Naruto tried to get it away from him for reading it in the garden.

Naruto also learned Kyu was a pervert and tried to get Naruto to look for a decent mate. Naruto threatened to put him in a pink collar and seal him in a room with disgusting childish things he'd seen other kids with when he was growing up. So far that kept Kyu silent.

It was Mica that surprised him. His best friend when they went to the village was always surrounded by older women who asked him to play his flute. It was during that time that Naruto found out while he played Mica would use his wind affinity to have the air massage the women.

"**Got to admit, he knows how to get them worked up."** Kyuubi said.

_Stop. I can't believe he was doing that._ Naruto griped.

"**Kit, they enjoyed it, and it also helped him learn control."** Kyuubi snickered. **"Remember the bakers wife?"**

Naruto scowled.

"**Oh, don't be like that Kit. Her moans were something, and she looked ravishing biting her lip while surrounded by the other women trying to keep quiet."**

Naruto shook his head. Kyu and Mica had given him a talk about sex. Mica using a scroll from Master Kwai's vast library and explaining how they should wait until at least sixteen.

Kyu on the other had was pushing information on how to attract a mate, how to please her and how to bring her to multiple orgasms.

_Hentai Fox…ero-Kyu._ Naruto thought.

"**And proud of it."** Kyuubi answered. **"Say, kit, if you write to the toad pervert, see if he'll send you his complete works. From what I've seen of the one's Kwai has…"**

"ERO-FOX!" Naruto yelled out loud and Kwai paused in mid-brushstroke and looked at Naruto. Mica chuckled as he knew what was going on as Naruto had shared everything with him about the fox.

"Asking for Icha Icha again?" Mica asked, his voice low, a hint of a laugh in it.

"Damn pervy-Kyuubi." Naruto mumbled and Kwai raised an eyebrow then chuckled.

Naruto sulked. "Perverts. Surrounded by perverts." He muttered.

Mica laughed outright. "Bro, everyone's a pervert on some level. Even you."

Naruto would have jumped up, but the glare from Kwai kept him in his place, if barely.

"Nearly done with the preparations boys." He told them.

Naruto sighed. He'd thought about sending a message to Jiraiya several times and some of his friends back in Konoha, but he figured that they were all probably all glad he was gone.

_I don't want to put Ero-sannin in a position to chose between me and Tsunade._ Naruto thought sadly.

He still remembered seeing her signature and the Hokage seal at the bottom of the scroll. It hurt every time he thought about it.

"**Your afraid. Afraid that the Toad Sannin would chose Tsunade over you. You don't want to know if he would choose you."** Kyu said sadly.

_Why would he chose me over his teammate?_ Natuto thought. _I'm just an orphan with a demon in his belly. An exile that no one wanted in their precious village._

"**Kit…when your stronger, when I've taught you and Micahamaru the way of the Zate, build an army and level it then. They don't care about you, so return the favor and the pain one hundred fold."**

_But what about my friends?_

"**What friends? The only one I've seen in your memories to treat you with any respect was that Hyuga girl and Micahamaru and the Third Hokage. Fuck the rest of them."** Kyu said.

_I earned the respect of the others over time…_

"**Bullshit kit. When that pink haired harridan attacked you after bringing back the Uchiha, not one of them stopped her from beating you down, adding to the wounds you had. The Hyuga girl spoke up, if she had more confidence she would make a fine mate, but she's so timid she scares herself."**

_Hinata-chan just lacks confidence. You heard how her cousin talked to her and from what I've seen over the years, her whole family treated her like that._

Naruto from the shadows had seen how the others interacted with the families, his blue eyes held a hint of longing every day when the other students would be picked up by their mothers or fathers, or older siblings.

_Except Hinata._ Naruto thought. _She would be picked up by a branch member or that red eyed woman who became her Jonin Instructor._

"**Village full of favoritism. The Uchiha will probably be made Hokage if he wakes up from that coma we put him in."** Kyu taunted.

_Why are you sounding like this now?_ Naruto asked.

"**Because Kit. They hurt you. All your life. You've viewed your memories of the beatings, of the abuse over all the years. Even after you beat Gaara and Shukaku, they gave that win to the Uchiha. They called your win over the Hyuga prodigy a fluke. You went with the Toad Hermit and brought back the Slug Sannin to be Hokage and still it got you nothing but contempt and scorn. Tell me kit, one thing that the leaf village has done for you."**

_I…Konohamaru recognized me as a friend and rival. He sees me as his older brother. Hinata's always been nice to me, even if she's a bit weird. Iruka-sensei…_

"**Ah, yes. Umino. Let's talk about him for a moment. Did he help you over the years? No. He made fun of you in class and wouldn't help you learn. When you asked he'd make fun of you and leave you on your own. He did nothing till it was nearly too late. I'll give him that, but he doesn't deserve the term of sensei kit. It took nearly fifteen months to clean up your taijutsu of constant work, the same with your chakra control. If he had been a sensei, he would have taught you properly, not wait to care till you had a powerful scroll in your hands to keep it out of others hands."** Kyuubi said.

"**We'll talk more of this when I'm out and about kit. The monk is ready I believe."**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kwai out of the circle and putting his brush and paint aside. He took several deep breaths.

"Are you both ready?" he asked

"Hai." Mica said and Naruto could feel him tremble against his back slightly.

"Bring it on Kwai-ojiisan." Naruto said flashing the shaolin a fox like grin.

"Brace yourselves, here comes the pain." Kwai said and his hands were a blur of motion as he did nearly a hundred hand signs in less than half a minute.

He clapped his hands together and slammed them down onto the circle on a pair of runes.

There was a flash of light and Naruto saw red energy crackle before he and Mica were screaming in pain. In his mind he could hear Kyuubi's own pain filled cry mix with his.

The runes on their bodies glowed with a red white light and lightening crackled over their skin.

Both were soon surrounded by kit-fire and Naruto's yells became growls and behind him Mica could be heard growling as well.

Kwai looked on, his hands still planted on the runes, his wizened eyes watching. Naruto's blue eyes became red with slits and the mirror that Kwai set up he could see Mica's face and saw the golden eyes become reptilian and red veins form around the iris.

Both boys arched their backs and their howls of pain became mixed. Wind whipped around and Kwai saw that the candles were being lifted into the air, but they didn't warble once.

He saw cracks appearing along the floor and the nearby trees seemed to be reaching out. Kwai wondered which of the two that was.

It could have been an eternity, or it could have been a couple of minutes, but slowly the red light faded as did the white lightening. The candles lowered back down. Kwai watched as the runes melted into the boys skin.

The last of the red energy faded and both boys slumped back, smoke rising from their skin.

Kwai finally sat back and saw his hands were red as if blistered. He stroked a hand thru his beard and quirked an eyebrow. "Now, we wait." He muttered.

**Konoha**…

Tsunade looked at the new village council, and she was not impressed.

_Wonder if I can get Hinata in here to do clean up again?_ Tsunade thought as the new group were just as short sighted as the previous group.

"He should be marked as a missing nin." Koko Haruno yelled.

Tsunade sighed. _Why did they have to put that loud pink haired banshee on the council. I swear Kami hates me._ Tsunade thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto will not be marked as a missing nin." Tsunade said loudly cutting off everyone. "The previous council forged my signature and stole the Hokage seal to exile him. I have teams on the lookout for him to get him back here. Naruto is a hero of this village and you people better shape up."

"Or what _Lady Tsunade?_" one arrogant merchant asked.

"**You will meet the same fate as your predecessors"**

Everyone turned to a shadowed form near the entrance and many of them shifted their seats back as Hinata stepped further into the room.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and nodded to her. Hinata shifted back to normal in an eye blink.

"Ano…Shizune asked me to remind you Lady Tsunade that Gaara wishes to speak with you after your done with these people." Hinata said giving the Hokage a bow, while her eyes showed disdain for the gathered council.

Hinata turned to go, she stopped hearing a council member mutter "Damn demon whore should be run out of town."

"**And pray tell honorable Bulma-san, are you to go against a creation of Kami?"**

Several people could be heard swallowing as Hinata turned once more to face the gathered council.

"**Lady Tsunade allowed this council to be reformed out of the kindness of her heart. You fools all need to remember the council is here to advise and help with the administration of paper work, not dictate affairs. Less than a month gathered and already you are making the same mistakes as the previous council."**

Tsunade shook her head. Hinata had become very protective of people she knew were precious to Naruto before his exile.

"**Don't waste the chance you've been given, and should any of you go against the Hokage, or Naruto-kun, then you go against me."** With that Hinata shushined out of the room.

Tsunade looked at the gathered council. "Now, you all will report to the Hokage tower for assignments. I will no longer be doing everyone's paperwork. I will only be doing what is needed to be done by the Hokage. Village matters like merchants and day to day operations are yours. The ninja and overall is mine. If I find any more paperwork for foolish matters on my desk, or if one of you inserts a replication rune on a paper on my desk again, I will deal with you personally."

Tsunade punched the wall behind her and it exploded into gravel. "And if any of you try anything against Hinata…well I'm sure she won't leave much of you to deal with. She is Vengeance given flesh. She's very protective of Naruto and those he felt were precious to him. And there are nin in this village that are the same way. If this council becomes a hindrance I will dissolve it."

"You can't…the fire daimyo…"

"I have his full support. He was most displeased to hear what this village has done not only to a hero like Naruto, but to a son of a Hokage."

"You lie!" Haruno screeched. "THAT THING ISN'T NAMIKAZE'S SON! IT'S ALL PROPAGANDA!"

"Nope. It is the truth. But then again, you need to be stupid not to see the resemblance. But I guess Konoha isn't as special as everyone thinks. If you missed the lesson a year ago, then you truly are stupid." Tsunade turned and walked away. "See Iruka for your assigned stations, and I hope you all know how to write your names, cause your going to be doing a lot of paperwork."

**AN: **

**New council, same stupidity. (Gee, do they breed stupid or is it in the water?)**

**Well, the ritual is done…did it work? (heh) Find out next time in the next installment of Konoha Exiles. **

**P.S.**

**I am sorry about my rant at the end of last chapter. It just rubbed me the wrong way. I know something's are misspelled, but this isn't something I'm being paid for, nor selling. This is just to clear my head while I work on my own works. I mean things that are easy to mess up are understandable. Again thanks for the reviews and kind words. PM flames will be cursed…and I know a lot of good curses, in hume, klingon, elvish, Albhed and pig latin. (now only if they were useable in day to day life.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 12:**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He closed them at the bright light and realized that the sun was up, meaning he'd been out all night long.

_Kyu you okay?_ Naruto thought.

_Kyu?_

Naruto sat up blinking when he didn't get a response.

He looked around and saw he was in his bed inside the temple. He saw he was still wearing his pants and he dug around for a shirt and pulled it on when he hit the door and went and saw Mica still unconscious in his own bed. Naruto went thru the temple corridors and his eyes found Master Kwai sitting on his cushion sipping his tea.

Naruto blinked seeing a tall man outlined in blue, and he could see thru him. the man had to bee at least six foot eight. He had long red hair and his clothes here black. He wore a robe that was a red-brown that reminded Naruto of fox fur.

The man turned to Naruto and he smirked.

"Kyu?" Naruto asked seeing the red eyes with the slits. The man nodded and Naruto saw he had a trimmed beard and mustache (think of Obi-wan's style)

"**Hey kit."** Kyu said, his voice still deep. **"Sleep well?"** the shade asked.

"Wh-How…" Naruto blinked. "Why are you human?"

Kyu chuckled and looked at Kwai. **"It is my fault I am afraid. I wasn't focused on the form I would use."** Kyu admitted.

"It is my fault actually Naruto-san." Kwai admitted. "I neglected to inform you and Kyuubi-sama that he would need to pick his form. Since he didn't and you were his host, his shade is human."

Naruto blinked. "C-can you become a fox still?" he asked.

Kyuubi sighed. **"We made a few mistakes kit. I'm out of you, you still have my chakra, and I'm stuck like this."** He gestured to himself with a gloved hand.

Naruto came closer and reached out and found his hand passing thru Kyu. "You're a ghost."

"**Shade. I can use Vunla with no problems…well it took me almost all night to move a tea cup, but I should be back up to par by the end of the week and ready to train you and Mica in the way of the Zate."**

Naruto looked at the shade before him. "I messed up. Your like this forever…"

Kyuubi sighed and looked at Kwai. **"You did nothing wrong kit. This was no way your fault."** Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi-sama, what do you plan on doing with them?" Master Kwai asked sipping his tea.

"**I will need you to open a portal for me. I'm taking them to the Underverse. I need to take them to the demon graveyard and begin their training in the ways of the Zate."**

"How will you return?" Kwai asked a hint of concern in his voice for the two boys he'd come to care for over the last seventeen months.

"**I know people on the other side. A few owe me. When its time we shall return."** Kyuubi looked at Naruto.

"**We'll leave at the end of the week kit. Rest up. Once we cross over your training begins again, and our dynamic will change once again."**

"W-What do you mean Kyu?" Naruto asked.

"**You, and Micahamaru will be my apprentices, or Byty in the old tongue. In turn you will call me Master."**

Naruto frowned at that.

"**Don't give me that look kit. Senpai, Sensei, Master are all forms of respect. While you are my Byty, I am your teacher, and you are my apprentices. I will teach you both all I know."**

Naruto sighed. "I just keep going from one perverted sensei to another. Kakashi, Ebisu, Jiraiya, Master Kwai and now Master Kyu." He looks up at the ceiling. "Do you hate me for some reason Kami?"

Kwai and Kyuubi chuckle. **"Don't you know kit, she has a wicked sense of humor."**

Micahamaru woke hours later and was introduced to Master Kyu as he was to be called. "How are we to move about here with you sensei?" Mica asked as they ate breakfast.

"**When we come back I should be able to turn invisible. Its just taking me time to reconnect to the Vunla."** Kyu said as he watched the pair of boys demolish a meal that should have fed a dozen people.

Kyu swore he would explain about Zate-nin and Vunla once they crossed to the Underverse as he called it.

"And what is the underverse?" Mica asked.

"**It is a world parallel with this one where demons and humans live side by side. It is a step down from Heaven and Hell the rumors go. Not even the demon lords such as I know for certain as we all fear to cross that barrier."** Kyu explained as he drifted over the ground.

The shade seemed more solid than the first day, but you could still see thru him.

"**This is as solid as I can get. But my control of the vunla has improved where I can do this."** Kyu said and Mica felt a light smack across the back of his head.

"**I can show you much. You both need to not judge by appearances. Look at me. You judged me by my lack of solidity, and yet I can toss you around. For my ally is the vunla, and a powerful ally it is."**

The week passed quickly after that. Naruto and Mica packed and returned the swords to Master Kwai.

"Won't you need them?" He asked looking at Kyuubi.

"**No. once they have gotten to a point in their training they will be making their own blades. And if they need swords in underverse, trust me when I say that the underverse will provide."**

So it was that they stood outside the shaolin temple as the sun was setting.

Two runes had been carved into the dirt and Master Kwai was chanting, an orb hovered in the air before him, it pulsed with power and glowed an eerie red with sparks of green.

"**Remember when we reach the other side, don't wander off. Underverse is different and innocent looking things can be fiends in disquise."** Kyu warned them.

"What do you mean fiends?" Mica asked.

"**Heh. Well human's and demons live in relative peace. But there are fiends or monsters that are like wild animals, and they attack the unwary or unprepared." **Kyu said.

Naruto huffed, "And we're just leaving our swords here why Kyu-sama?" Naruto asked. He really hated using the respectful tones to anyone, but Kyu said that if could cause trouble on the other side if he didn't. Naruto would have argued the point, but Mica said Master Kyu knew the Underverse, they needed to trust him.

Master Kwai finished chanting and his hands flashed thru over two hundred hand signs before he touched the orb hovering in front of him.

A crackle of energy and the two boys and shade watched as a white bolt of lightening laced out and struck the first rune on the ground, and then a bolt leapt from that rune to the other one. The orb moved to hover in the air between them and it formed a pyramid shaped rift that seemed to shimmer like water in the air. (Think similar to the Stargate portal).

Kyu went and looked over his shoulder. **"See you on the other side boys."** He hovered there a moment and passed on to the other side.

Mica went next. He took a deep breath and stepped in, the portal rippled with his passing and settle back to normal in seconds.

Naruto looked at Master Kwai who was sitting with his eyes closed. "Goodbye Kwai-ojiisan." Naruto said and stepped into the portal. It pulsed and then winked shut. the orb lowered to the ground and the runes faded from the dirt in which they'd been carved.

Master Kwai sat still, his eyes closed. "Good journey Naruto-san. May fate and destiny be kinder to you in the future." And with that, Master Kwai Chang Caine, Shaolin Monk and sorcerer supreme, faded away, his spirit finally finding peace.

**Konoha…**

Hinata sat atop the Hokage monument. Her white eyes looking down upon the village she'd called home since birth.

In the past seventeen months she'd changed and grown. Her confidence since becoming host for the Spirit of Vengeance. She'd learned its name was Jahk'Ayhla and it had many lessons to teach her.

Jahk'Ayhla had taught her to be sure of herself, how to carry herself. Jahk'Ayhla told her that it was neither male nor female, it just was. Hinata was the twelfth host since its creation.

Hinata spent days in the memories of the spirits previous host, Kushina Uzumaki-Kazama-Namikaze. She'd learned that Kushina was Naruto's mother, that they'd used the Kazama name as a misdirection to hide that Minato was her husband, the famed Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage.

She'd learned that The Fourth would live with Kushina under a elaborate disguise jutsu that was attacked to a necklace.

Hinata cried in joy when Kushina found out she was pregnant, the look on Minato's face when she told him he was going to be a father.

Hinata felt her fear when the Kyuubi was announced attacking Leaf nin's. Kushina going into labor while trying to evacuate civilians.

She remembered Kushina going into labor and the pain.

Hinata saw Naruto for the first time as he took his first breath in the world, and a nurse taking him away.

She saw Danzo enter the hospital room and inject Kushina with a poison while a masked ROOT operative held her down, she was took weak to fight after giving birth, and Jahk'Ayhla howled in fury as his host was killed by someone they'd considered ally.

Hinata hated Danzo with each passing moment. She'd seen the reports on Lady Tsunade's desk saying he'd joined up with Orochimaru and the Sound Village.

Hinata thought of going and enacting Vengeance, but she knew that while she might be a lot stronger, her massacre of the Hyuga clan showed that she wasn't ready for an all out assault on Otogakure.

_Soon. The more past memories I awaken, the stronger we become._ Hinata thought.

**_::Stronger still we will become. Your willpower is increasing daily Hina-chan.::_ **Jahk'Ayhla said in her mind.

Hinata thought about the memories she'd seen in Kakashi's aura. She was sickened with how the former Jonin acted towards Naruto, and she was scared what she would find behind the mental block. She'd uncovered it in layers.

_When he was an ANBU he allowed villagers to harm Naruto, and would only jump in if another ANBU was closing in, making it seem like he was doing his job._ Hinata thought. The day she'd seen that memory she'd unleashed Pakkun on Kakashi. The Nin-dogs had voided the summoning contract with him. Hinata looked at the scroll on her hip pouch. She'd gained that contract fair and square.

_Ano, and Tsunade asked me how I keep coming up with the slugs and toads._ Hinata thought with a slight smile.

**_::And to think she doesn't know about the wolves and the monkey's.::_** Jahk'Ayhla thought back.

The other two contracts Hinata liberated from the council's vault.

_They stole the monkey contract after the Third was murdered. When Konohamaru is older I will pass it on to him._ Hinata thought.

_**::And the wolf and dog contracts?::**_

_I think I will offer the wolf contract to Kiba's sister…Hana. I am surprised the council had that one hidden away._

_**::It is cause they didn't want the Inuzuka's to have more power. They feared them as they were nearly as powerful as the prized Uchiha clan.::**_

_Speaking of that clan. The falcon contract…_ Hinata paused.

_**::The scroll is in possession of the rogue. The one you call Itachi.::**_

Hinata paused, then _Ano, Jahk'Ayhla-sama, what we learned about Itachi all those months ago. I know he did what he did to save Naruto, but I learned from the reports on Lady Tsunade's desk that he is now part of that organization Akatsuki that wants to harm him. I do not know what to think about his actions._

_**:: (sigh) I am not sure either Hina-chan. From the aura I read on Hatake, The Toad Pervert, and the Hokage, Itachi Uchiha was looking for Naruto, but he didn't do nothing to harm him in their encounter other than ask him to go with them. We will need to read his aura to be sure of his attentions.::**_

Hinata sighed. "Damn." She muttered aloud. _And right now Lady Tsunade has forbidden us from leaving Konoha. I can understand as I'm still undergoing training with her and I am a Genin._

_**::With power equal to a sannin right now. But you don't have the control yet. And with each passing day we…you are getting better. Soon there will be little difference between us. I am you, you are me, and in the end we are Vengeance.::**_

Hinata smiled as she watched several fireflies rise up in the grass as night began to fall. She wasn't bothered that she'd sat here nearly all day speaking with the Spirit. She would do that for days on end.

**_::Do you wish to speak with your cousin and sister?::_** Jahk'Ayhla asked.

_Not really, why?_ Hinata thought.

**_::Because they are behind you, and I've distracted you long enough. Speak with them child, they don't hate you, and they mean you no harm. Neji is radiating concern for you and your sister is a cornucopia of emotions, but none of them are fear or hatred.::_** the Spirit said and fell silent in the back of her mind.

"Hello Neji-sama, Lady Hyuga." Hinata said not turning around, but she could feel both flinch at her form of address.

"Lady Hinata." Neji said formerly. Two years ago this would have been said with venom and hate. Now it was filled with sadness and regret.

"You have been avoiding everyone again." He accused her.

Hinata shrugged a shoulder. "Tired of being looked at and people wondering if I'm going to eat their souls." She said, her voice still soft and tired sounding.

"Nee-san you wouldn't do that." Hanabi spoke up. "You care too much."

Hinata looked over her shoulder at her sister and sighed.

"You used to call that weakness Lady Hyuga." Hinata said.

Hanabi took a step towards her. "Hinata nee-san, please…don't distance yourself. I…I miss you."

"I killed your father and most of the clan." Hinata said.

"You killed traitors and the man who murdered mother." Hanabi said. "I was blinded by what fa…what Hiashi told me since I could remember. But I remember you, no matter what I said or did to you, you cared. I want my sister back."

Hinata sighed. "Hinata Hyuga died seventeen months ago. I am Hinata Jahk'Ayhla."

"No. You are my sister. I don't care if you are in a symbiotic relationship with a Vengeance spirit, or you marry that boy you like. I just want my nee-san back." Hanabi was standing behind the sitting Hinata now and the older girl could hear tears in her voice.

"What of the survivors? How do they feel?" Hinata asked.

Neji crouched and put a hand on her shoulder. "The members of the branch family see you as their saving grace. Now there are no more main or branch Hyuga, there is just one big Hyuga clan. You saved us from the caged bird, and freed us all to make choices."

"The members of the main branch you spared showed them that you can be vengeful and merciful at the same time." Hanabi said.

"Alundra by the way gave birth to a set of twins, a boy and a girl."

Hinata looked over her shoulder at Hanabi. "She asked me to request you stop by and visit. If you hadn't destroyed the elders and those that betrayed Konoha, one of them would be cursed with the caged bird seal, and the other would have been moved into learning guard duty for me."

Hinata sighed. "When I fought Hiashi, I was so mad at what I read in his aura. It stank of corruption and when I search his mind…I was disgusted by what I saw. He wasn't a man that we would ever call father. He was corrupted by power long before he married mother. He was a loveless monster that she tried to make into a man, but it cost her life and nearly ours in the end."

"Hinata." Neji said drawing her attention. "TenTen asked me to remind you that you are invited to our home. Remember no alcohol, as Lee tends to become unmanageable and I do not want my first night in our new apartment to be amid debris."

Hinata smiled. "So the three of you have figured it out?" she asked and Neji blushed a bit.

Hanabi outright laughed at her older cousin. "I do not think those were the fires of youth your sensei was talking about Neji-oniisan." She said teasingly.

"Brat." He muttered. "I can't explain it really." He sighed. "I blame Uzumaki. It was after he defeated me in the chunin exams, but before that disaster that became the Uchiha retrieval."

Hinata turned to listen, giving him her full attention. The Konoha 10 knew that the best way to get her attention was to talk about Naruto and what he meant to each of them.

"I was on patrol with TenTen, it was shortly after Uzumaki brought Lady Tsunade back. He was at one of the abandoned training grounds outside the walls. We came upon him fighting with his clones. There were over a hundred of them and he was pure movement. His fighting style was rough and I couldn't believe that this was the genin that beat me." Neji admitted.

"But the more we watched him, we saw there was a simple grace to his movements."

Neji smirked. "Lee of course would have yelled out about his passion and such. But it was TenTen who called out to him."

Neji smiled at the memory. "She got his attention just as one of his clones pulled this weird combo that looked like a whip crack where they swung another around and it kicked him into the stream."

Neji chuckled. "TenTen was mortified thinking she had caused him to be hurt, and dove in after him. I watched as the clones kept fighting as if this was a common occurance, and one of them was cheeky."

"What?" Hinata asked surprised.

"His clones can act independently from him. surprised me, I thought they were all controlled by him, but," Neji shrugged. "It asked me if I was going to help my girlfriend get 'The Boss' out of the drink, and then it got hit and poofed away." Neji looked out over Konoha.

"Then another one asked how my boyfriend was doing in the hospital. I froze for a moment and turned to demand what it meant." Neji chuckled.

"I was drawn into a spar and answering insane questions, my attention fully away from the river. I answered that neither TenTen nor Lee were associated with me like that. Then one clone asked me why not? I said it would be looked down by the elders, and the clone laughed and said so." Neji smiled at that memory and both sisters liked the fact he was more relaxed now.

"It said that it knew that Lee liked me like that as Naruto had spent a lot of time visiting 'Bushy Brow' as Naruto called Lee. It then asked me why not TenTen and I told it why she wouldn't like a marked man like me. I was servant of the Hyuga main house. I would marry who they told me to."

Hanabi looked sad and Hinata knew that would have been true.

"Then the clone said what would I do if I could go where my heart wanted? I laughed at it and said I'd be torn in two, because ever since I first met Lee and TenTen I've worn a mask of indifference. Why would they want a cold hearted bastard like me who tormented his own cousin because he thought she was weak, when in fact I was the weak one."

Neji turned and looked at Hinata. "You are a million times stronger than I ever was. You wanted Naruto and you fought to be yourself, not the flesh golem Hiashi was trying to make you."

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder. "I never blamed you Neji. I always thought of you as my brother." She said. Neji gave her a soft sad smile. "I blame myself. All those years wasted when I could have known you and been not only a friend, but your brother."

Hanabi looked at the pair and knew she wanted her sister back. "So, what did you answer the Uzumaki clone?" she asked.

"I didn't. TenTen wrapped me in a hug from behind and held me. She told me she saw thru my mask long ago. Her and Lee were waiting for me to come around my own way." Neji chuckled. "I was shocked that TenTen and Lee were already in a relationship and they were waiting for me. Uzu…Naruto told me to talk with Lee. He said I would be happy, and he would do all he could to make it happen."

Neji sighed. "I did talk a lot with Lee and TenTen. Then that damned Uchiha ran off." Neji looked over the village. "Sometimes I wonder if Naruto had been treated properly would he have made the impacts he did on people? He changed me, and I like who I'm becoming. I want him here for the day when TenTen marries Lee and I."

Hinata smiled. "He will be. I can feel it." She said putting a hand over her heart. "Naruto-kun will come back. Jahk'Ayhln feels that Naruto needs this journey to grow. We all do." She said looking back over the village.

"You know Naruto always came up here to think, and I like the view myself. It is a peaceful place to think."

Hanabi put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Will you please come to the new compound. I want to know you better now that…now that Hiashi's manipulations are being cleared away."

"I…I will visit, but I can not be a Hyuga. That path closed to me the day I made the pact with Jahk'Ayhln. Someday I might join another family…"

"Namikaze." Neji coughed the name and Hinata glared at him. "If Naruto wishes it. I have watched him for a very long time. You cannot force Naruto to do things he does not want. I hope that one day I can be what he wants and needs, but I need to grow first. At the academy he saw me as this weird stuttering girl. As Genin he saw me as a shy stuttering fellow nin that he cheered on."

Neji laughed. "Hinata, he took the blood you coughed up on the arena floor and swore on it to beat me. He didn't do that for the Haruno. And yes he saved her from Gaara, but he didn't boast or brag about it. I heard Hatake gave the credit to the Uchiha who didn't do anything during the fight."

Hinata's eyes narrowed and her mind found the memory. **"I think I have a certain Genin to tortu…I mean train with tomorrow."**

"That's downright scary when you switch voices like that." Neji said with a smile. "But you're still our Hinata."

"How about dinner." Hanabi asked.

"Ramen." Hinata suggested and both Hyuga looked at her. "Its tasty and I see why Naruto-kun likes it. Besides Teuchi and Ayame are warm and friendly."

"Ichiraku ramen it is then." Neji said. "I heard he refuses service to those who have wronged Naruto."

"Hai. Tsunade gives him compensation for Naruto not being there and eating. I know her and Shizune eat lunch there every other day." Hinata confessed.

"Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba eat there daily now." Neji said. "Its become an unofficial hangout for the Konoha Rookies." Neji remembered Lee's attempt to beat Naruto's record the first time there. Poor Lee had been in the hospital for a couple days after that attempt.

"Some of my classmates eat there as well." Hanabi said.

Hinata paused and then remembered Hanabi's fellow classmates. "Hanabi, do you know Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi?"

Hanabi paused hearing Hinata call her by her name again, then her brain restarted. "Yes. He's changed a bit over the past year and a half." She said. "I've never seen someone become so focused before."

Hinata sighed. "He sees Naruto as an older brother. His exile hit him hard."

Hanabi nodded remembering Konohamaru missing a week of classes before Iruka-sensei had dragged him back.

He wore a bright orange jacket and those ugly goggles, but he was more serious now. Moegi and Udon followed his examples and she'd seen him interact with other adults. He was respectful to some, but others he outright cursed and they usually ended up pranked a day later. Nothing led back to the young Sarutobi, but he would share a look with Iruka-sensei who would nod and continue lessons.

"No patrols have seen him, and none of our allies have either. Its like he vanished off the face of the earth." Hinata said. "Jiraiya-san says his spy network hasn't found a trace, and both Oto and Akatsuki are at a loss as well."

"Rummaging the Hokage's files?" Neji teased.

"Nope. As her apprentice I get to file them all properly, of course I just happen to read them first, especially for news about Naruto related in any shape or form."

The trio continued to walk, they talked about light things, Hanabi telling Hinata she could have clan leader back. There was just too much paperwork.

"Not only do I have lessons and work from school, but I also have lessons and paperwork from Li Su-san and Cho-san. They both are relentless in their lessons."

Hinata laughed. "Etiquette lessons. Wait till they start on the marital lessons. How a proper wife should act in private, in public. What a clan leader should say and what you shouldn't." Hinata laughed. "I do not miss those lessons."

Neji shuddered. "I remember those. While you were being taught that I was being taught how to be your bodyguard and let me tell you Ken-sama was a drill sergeant in how one was to move around the protectorate."

The three reached Ichiraku Ramen and their banter continued on past lesson, unaware that soon danger would come knocking.

Across town in the hospital a pair of eyes opened for the first time in nearly seventeen months.

"_Dobe?"_ a voice croaked from disuse.

**AN: **

**WOOT, How do you all like them apples? You know what to do, and thank you all who have reviewed. This will be my last posting till after Christmas. I hope this holds you, and sorry if it doesn't but I should have a bunch to put in by the time I come back. For those that enjoy the holiday…MERRY CHRISTMAS and Happy Holiday, HO HO HO, and pass the rum.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 13:**

**Underverse**

**City of Solet Anu**

The majestic city was the pearl of the Underverse. It was ruled over by the Elemental Empress and peace was held in the vast sections of the city.

The Upper City was above ground and surrounded by the walls. Lowtown and the Down Zone were sights that needed to be seen. Beyond the walls lay to the east the Estersands, a vast desert. To the west was the Spider Swamp, home to arachnids of humungous size. Actually they were of all shapes sizes and colors, but the AHS version helped keep tourists out, hopefully.

To the north was the lake with Nowomanisan Island with the Black Tower at its center.

And to the south was the Valley of Mist that led to the frozen tundra.

Above Solet Ano was the floating city of Aerial. The only way to reach it was either by flying on an airship, or using the portals that were under guard in the Gate rooms scattered around Solet Anu.

This was all explained to Naruto and Mica after they'd made their way across the Estersands, only encountering minor fiends in demonic wolves with numerous eyes, and one giant sandworm, but a Rasengan from Naruto destroyed that while Mica and his wind element sliced it to pieces.

Kyu just floated along a happy look on his face.

"What are you grinning about…Master Kyu?" Naruto asked, remember to add the proper address at the last moment.

"**Happy to be home is all Kit."** Kyu said. the shade paused and looked out over the vast desert. **"Shukaku used to love playing here. She would create sandstorms miles in all directions that could rip the flesh from a man in seconds."**

"Shukaku…WAIT!" Naruto stopped walking. "YOU MEAN THE DEMON GAARA HAS IN HIM IS FEMALE?"

"**Yup."** Kyu answered with a chuckle. **"Add in the berserker seal his father put on him and the insane monk sealed with him, I'm amazed the kid is coherent. Shukaku hated sharing, and during that time of the month she would kill anyone that talked to her, or even looked at her sideways."** Kyu said with a chuckle.

"When we get back, do you think we could help them?" Naruto asked.

"**I think so, yes. The seal will be no problem I think but you and Mica for good measure will be working with a seal master once I'm sure your training is underway properly." **Kyu answered after a moments thought.

"Master?" Mica asked getting the shades attention.

"**Yes?"**

"I…I feel…weird." Mica said looking at the shade. "My wind element is…screaming at me…it feels stronger…wilder…more…(shrugs) more."

Kyu sighed and looked around. **"Let's take a rest against that rock formation. Its out of the sun and gives us ample protection should a sandstorm come up."**

Once the two boys were seated Kyu sat himself as well. **"There is a stronger connection to all things here in the Underverse. You both will find your chakra is more potent here, and when I begin to teach you how to use vunla, that will be rich and heady. When we return to your dimension, you both will be a lot stronger than when you left. A _LOT_ stronger." **Kyu said looking both boys in the eyes as he said this.

"So are you going to explain what vunla is now, and about Zate's?" Naruto asked.

"**I might as well." **Kyu said with a nod of his head.

"**Vunla is a living energy force that surrounds us, binds us. It's a part of all things. You, me, the sand we're sitting on, the chakra in your bodies. With vunla you can do things that you once could only possibly imagine."**

"Oh yeah, I can imagine quite a bit." Naruto said with a smirk and Mica chuckled.

"**Baka Byty."** Kyu muttered. **"Kami is testing me with you. I know she's laughing at me. I can feel it."** The fox lord said under his breath. **"Bitch is a sore loser at cards."**

"So, vunla is a source of power, of life. What is it to a Zate?" Mica asked.

"**Zate are guardians, protectors. Think of them as enforcers of love and peace."** Kyu chuckled at that last one getting weird looks from his two apprentices.

"**Sorry, just remembered a crazy blond I knew a millennia or two ago who would spout off about fighting for love and peace. Crazy as a coon, but had a heart as big as a moon."**

Kyu watched as the two boys ate ration bars and sipped their water.

"**I will teach you their arts and show you how to manipulate vunla. With that you can level mountains, manipulate matter. You will be able to use vunla to enhance your body, manipulate the weak minded…"**

"(snort) Well that's nearly all of Konoha." Mica muttered and Naruto sighed. "I hate to agree, but the more you think about it…"

"**Quaint." **Kyu muttered at his charges playful nature. **"I'm putting the power of the universe in the hands of a couple of prank masters from hell."**

"Oy. We aren't that bad." Naruto said.

"Actually…we are. We did put neon pink dye in Master Kwai's shampoo. Not to mention that blue wode we hit him with."

"He was reading that book, when he was supposed to train us." Naruto said.

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying we do have a rather…playful nature." Mica said.

"**You two would have made great kitsune's." **Kyu said and they both looked at him. **"I said that out loud did I?"**

Both boys nodded. **"Right then."** Kyu looked at them. **"Know that your physical training will continue here. But we'll work on your lessons as well."**

"Bring it on you crazy fox. We're not afraid." Naruto said looking at the shade.

Kyu chuckled darkly. **"Oh you will be kit. You will be."**

**Otogakure**

Orochimaru looked at the reports. "Your spy says Sauske has awoken?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru. He woke late yesterday. He's been placed in a chakra nullifying cell beneath the tower."

Orochimaru sneered. "Does that fat chested over priced hooker think she can keep me from what I want? Kabuto, send for Danzo and his boy…Sai was it? I have a mission for them and their ROOT force. I think its time they prove their loyalty to Oto."

"At once Lord Orochimaru." The glasses wearing med-nin says as he leaves the room.

"Kukukuku. Soon Sauske, you will be where you belong."

The snake like eyes looked at another report. "I left you with Tsunade till you regained consciousness. Now that has happened, you will become mine."

Anyone passing the chamber would have shivered at the chuckling they heard from beyond the closed doors.

**Konoha…**

Maito Gai was doing his morning workout. In the seventeen months since the exile of Naruto, Gai had become changed. He no longer yelled about the flames of youth. He still wore the green outfit and orange legwarmers and his Jonin vest proudly.

His team worked without him more now that he led patrols outside the village while they performed D and C ranked missions. He joined them for B and A ranked missions that popped up.

Gai had been shocked when he learned of his teams…bonding. But he smiled and told them he was happy they had found what made them happy.

More than once he'd protected them from other shinobi who judged the young trio for their choices of being a true trio in every way.

He learned that Naruto had helped them come together.

Gai increased his pace while his mind thought of his team. Lee had calmed a lot being with Neji and TenTen. There was still a competitive edge in their sparring, but Gai was happy to see it brought them together even more.

TenTen now was learning taijutsu more. Lee and Neji had convinced her reminding her of her weakness during the chunin exam. The pair worked with her giving her a close range style where she started using a pair of pantera claws she'd strapped to her forearms. (Tri-claws like wolverine). TenTen was now deadly at both long and short range. Neji teaching her a style of fighting with help from the Inuzuka boy…Kiba.

Neji. Gai paused in his workout. Of his three students, he was the most changed. He was more relaxed and smiled more around his friends and around his lovers. He would still put up the cold indifferent mask around many, but around the Konoha Ten and their sensei's he was a changed man. Gai had been surprised when he'd shown up to practice with Kiba and explained, TenTen's in close combat training would be beneficial if she learned the basics of the Inuzuka style and had made a deal with Kiba.

Gai was proud of his team, he admitted he was shamed to hear how Kakashi, his long time friend and rival had treated Naruto and favored the Uchiha and allowed the Haruno girl to constantly berate and pummel Naruto with no words from him to defend the blond.

_If we ever find you Naruto, I will apologize for not helping you, as you helped my team. I will do all I can to repay the kindness you have done them. You helped Lee at his lowest point, you opened Neji's heart to his teammates and family. You even helped TenTen._

Gai had been shocked to learn that Naruto was responsible for keeping TenTen's weapon shop open. The blond would buy large quantities of kunai, shuriken and exploding tags.

Gai and his team learned that TenTen had nearly lost her weapons shop after Naruto's exile, but now the Konoha Ten shopped their exclusively for weapons, as did most of the older Jonin now.

The weapons shop near the Hokage's tower had gone out of business after the previous owner came down with a case of being comatose after Hinata hit him with her Penance Stare after she learned how he'd treated Naruto and sold him defective equipment hoping that it would get him killed.

Gai heard that the new wing of the hospital was up to thirty-seven people suffering the affects of the Penance Stare and Inoichi Yamanaka was still working on getting the Haruno girl out of hers.

Ino had informed the Konoha Ten and their sensei's that Sakura was currently up to age five. She said her father was having to piece the girls life together and it was slow going.

Gai had seen the older Yamanaka male at the bar shivering and swearing that teenage girls were scary with their thoughts.

Gai's laps took him past the Hokage monument and he looked up seeing Hinata sitting there and he was surprised to see Hanabi there, the pair looked to be relaxed and cordial around one another.

Gai passed a training ground next and was surprised to see Kakashi there working out. He slowed down and watched the former Jonin turned Genin going thru a series of punches and kicks. Kakashi stopped and swore. "DAMN IT TO HELL!"

"What is the trouble Kakashi?" Gai asked watching the former Jonin getting frustrated.

"WH-Oh, Gai." He said in return. "What are you doing here?"

"My morning laps. What are you doing Kakashi? I've never seen you out and about this early in the day unless forced, and then it's under protest."

Kakashi sighed. "You ever wish you could go back and do your life over? The more memories of mine that Hinata unlocks, the more I wish she would just end it all."

"What? Why is that Kakashi?" Gai asked in concern. His former rival looked so defeated.

"Over the last seventeen months I've seen how I treated Naruto since becoming his instructor and I find myself thinking Minato-sensei would be furious with me. It shouldn't have mattered if he was his son, or some boy off the street. I should have treated them all equally. But I allowed my pride in being chosen by the council to train the last Uchiha blind me. With each passing day Hinata is closer and closer to unlocking the mental blocks that were put there after I left ANBU, and I'm afraid what she will see. Will one more memory be my last? Will I die like Hiashi on my knees in the street, my brains splattered in the dirt?" Kakashi looked up to the sky. "I was furious when she took my sharingan away from me with that Juken strike. I'd allowed it to define me. I allowed myself to become lazy and overconfident in abilities I stole."

Kakashi sighed. "A thousand jutsu's I'd stolen, and Hinata has them all in her head now. She took the memories with that stare of hers. She didn't leave me like Sakura, but she left me a Genin. I have my skills, but I no longer have what I stole."

"And that makes me…liberated." Kakashi said looking at Gai. "I pray that whatever memories Hinata unlocks, I pray to Kami she allows me to apologize to Naruto for all the wrongs I've done him before she kills me, or locks me in my mind."

Gai looked at him. "You've changed Kakashi. For the better."

Kakashi laughed. "It took me seventeen months to see this Gai. Sleepless nights, beatings at Hinata's hands as she opened my memories of the beatings I'd watched Naruto get while being his sensei."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm afraid Gai. The mental blocks of what I did as an ANBU…did I do something to Naruto that will push her into taking my life? Do I deserve a second chance…hell this would be my third. I wasted my second chance that Rin and Obito gave me all those years ago."

Gai put a hand on his former rival's shoulder. "We can only deal with one day at a time Kakashi. Talk with Hinata. Tell her you repent. Tell her you'll accept whatever punishment she sees fit. Tell her that before she administers it to allow you to at least apologize to Naruto. Seek forgiveness Kakashi."

"Forgiveness…no. I don't deserve that. I just need to make things right."

"The Uchiha woke yesterday." Hanabi said while sitting next to Hinata atop the Hokage monument.

"I know." Hinata said.

"Right now Lady Tsunade has him in a chakra nullifying cell under the tower awaiting his trial. I am ordered to leave him be till then." Hinata said.

"How…how does Jahk'Ayhla feel about that?" Hanabi asked. She was still hesitant about the spirit that shared her sisters body.

"Jahk'Ayhla isn't happy with it, but we agreed to see what the new council will do at his trial tomorrow."

Hanabi smiled. "You going to intimidate them?"

"Hanabi, I let them chose. Free will an all that Kami gave us mortals. I just will enforce my will if the outcome isn't as it should be."

Hanabi sighed. "I can't believe they are even wasting time with a trial for the Uchiha. He left the village of his own free will, and to join up with an S-Class nuke-nin. Anyone else would have been executed for treason."

"If he'd just run away he would be doing a prison sentence, but his attempts to join Orochimaru and his attack of a leaf nin have moved it to execution, but you are right. Anyone other than the Uchiha and the sentence would have been carried out the moment he was brought back."

"I see why you hate more and more of the villagers as the days pass nee-chan." Hanabi said sadly. "I heard some of them discussing your Naruto…they blame him for what you've done. Many of them think he's bewitched you."

Hinata sighed. "Blind fools." She looked at Hanabi. "They make it harder and harder to keep Jahk'Ayhla from enacting his vengeance. It doesn't help that the host prior to me was Naruto-kun's mother and my own emotions make it hard to keep from attacking them."

Hanabi put a hand on her shoulder. "He will come back."

Hinata half sobbed and chuckled. "Why should he? He was exiled. He thinks the woman he saw as an aunt or mother figure signed his exile. The previous council told him they would have him executed should he return. He doesn't know I care. I was too much of a coward to tell him, and now…"

Hanabi's slap shocked Hinata. "Why are you doubting now? What happened to the Hinata whose been a force of nature around Konoha these last seventeen months?"

Hinata cradled her stinging cheek. "I-I-I've seen the aura of many in the village. They are happy Naruto-kun is gone. There aren't many that want him back. The Konoha Ten, Konohamaru, the Jonin-sensei's, a few chunin, ANBU, Ichiraku's Teuchi and Ayame, Jiraiya, Shizune and Lady Tsunade. Are about it."

"I want him back." Hanabi said and Hinata looked at her in surprise.

"I want him back because it would make you happy. Everything I've heard or have learned about Uzumaki, I want him back because he is special to you Hinata nee-chan. Because of him Neji-oniisan is happy. Because of him you found courage to stand up to Hiashi and freed the Hyuga family from their own blindness."

Hanabi looked out over Konoha. "I want him back, because he is special to Konohamaru-kun. I miss seeing him laugh and smile. Since Uzumaki's exile, Iruka-sensei and Konohamaru-kun no longer smile or laugh. They pull pranks on those that insult Naruto Uzumaki, but they do not laugh at them."

Hanabi looked at Hinata. "You have changed for him, and I think should he return, you will blossom even more. I want to see my older sister shine. I want to see you truly smile Hinata nee-chan. Your Uzumaki can do that, then I will use whatever means I have as the new leader of the Hyuga's to make it happen."

"H-Hanabi?"

"He will come back Hinata nee-chan. Even if I have to order every member of the family to hunt him down and drag him back here to lay at your feet. He makes you, you Hinata." Hanabi rose. "And I like seeing my older sister happy."

Hanabi turned and walked away leaving Hinata to sit stunned, and to ponder what she would do.

**AN: **

**I'm BAAAAAAAACK! **

**Hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I was going thru stories and if you all like the Ghost Rider idea of being around Naruto, then check out Konohas Ghost Rider Revised by ZenoNoKyuubi. It caught my eye and I'd like to see more. Also for a good Naruto fic check out VFSNAKE's Naruto Rise of the Lord of Foxes. There are a lot of great fics out here and I'm gonna go blind reading them all…but feh, its better than what's been on TV (sick of reality shows or talent shows…I miss Firefly, Birds of Prey and Highlander type shows, CSI, NCIS, Bionic Woman, Smallville, Heroes, Supernatural, House and a few other shows keep me entertained (and my huge anime collection), but come on…KILL SURVIVOR.) I'm afraid I might do a Naruto Survivor fic one of these days and then I'd slap myself. Thanks for all the reviews and kind words. More coming stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 14:**

**Konoha…**

"All rise." A chunin called out.

The viewing seats were filled to the bursting point as all of Konoha had turned out to witness the trial of Sauske Uchiha.

The council filed in and Tsunade took her seat wearing full Hokage robes and that ridiculous hat she hated.

ANBU were stationed around the chamber and Tsunade saw the Konoha Ten in the viewing seats. Her eyes looked for Hinata, but couldn't find her which put her on edge.

"Be Seated." The chunin called out. Tsunade sighed. "Bring in the accused." She wanted to say the condemned because that's what the Uchiha was, but the council had fought tooth and nail to give him a trial, and they insisted that he was innocent until proven guilty.

_Proven guilty? The little shit stain ran off to join Orochimaru and nearly killed a team sent to bring him back._ Tsunade thought as the Uchiha was brought in. he had the chakra repressing cuffs on his wrists and a pair of ANBU on either side of him with one behind, hand on a sword.

She saw someone had given him fresh clothes and he looked like he was here for an interview. _Thrice damned fools. I told them no one was to see him. mental note, find out who was guarding him last night and this morning and have them demoted to Genin doing D ranked missions for life._ Tsunade thought.

_Of course as smug as the new council they all think that hell will freeze over before they get blamed for anything._

The Uchiha was placed in a seat in the middle of the chamber and his chakra cuffs were chained to the arms of the chair.

"Sauske Uchiha, former Genin of Konoha, you are accused…"

"Objection."

All eyes turned to see a man in a black kimono and carrying a scroll walk up. He had long black hair and Tsunade sighed. _Lawyers. Fiends of the highest order._

"Who are you?" Koharu, the Third's former teammate demanded.

"Whecheatem An'how. Attorney for the defense." The lawyer said. "I am here to have these ridiculous charges against my client dropped, and his status cleared. Accusing him of trumped up charges."

"An'how-san, who summoned you here this day?" Tsunade asked.

"I did Tsunade."

The Godaime Hokage turned and fixed a level glare upon the Haruno. "Why?"

"Because this is a mockery. Sauske Uchiha was under duress and it was the de…"

Killing Intent flashed across the chamber and Haruno fell silent as another figure stepped into the middle of the chamber.

Hinata was wearing black pants, a black crop top under a mesh shirt. She wore spiked bracers and her gloves had spikes on the knuckles.

Her skin was white as snow, her hair and eyes black as night. the veins around her eyes showing she had the Byakugan activated.

"**The only mockery here is this farce of you trying to allow this trash to escape justice."** The cold voice of Hinata sending chills around the chamber.

"**Tell me Haruno, you doing this because you actually believe the swill coming out of your mouth, or is it because you hope to impress the teme here enough that he would consent to marry your gutter shill you call a daughter."**

"YOU GO TO FAR DEMON WHORE!" The red haired male yelled.

"**I don't go far enough. And here I thought Sakura got her volume from her mother. Hn. Learn something new everyday."**

Hinata-Vengeance stopped several feet away from Sauske and eyed the nervous ANBU.

"**You let the snake of a lawyer near the Uchiha, but not the apprentice of the Hokage?"**

Tsunade looked at the lawyer the second Hinata mentioned the word snake. _ Does she see something with her Byakugan?_ The fifth Hokage wondered.

"**It matters not. This trial is a farce. One set up by the weak willed council members who believe that the sun shines out of the Uchiha's ass."**

Exclamations are heard and Tsunade is fighting hard to keep herself from laughing at the gathered council, while the people in the gallery outright chuckle and laugh.

"I object." The lawyer said.

"**Overruled." **Hinata-Vengeance said not even looking at the man. **"As I was saying, this trial is a farce. If any other member of the Konohagakure ninja forces had left like the Uchiha, they would have been imprisoned for desertion, and for attempting to join an S-class Nuke-nin, would have been immediate execution."**

Tsunade nodded and shot the council a look. They had continued to override her on the issue of the Uchiha. She blocked their attempts to give him a pardon.

"Hinata speaks the truth." Tsume Inuzaka said from her seat. The clan heads were here as well and she was looking at the new civilian council with disdain. Hanabi Hyuga was next to her and she was staring at the council as well.

The Haruno stood. "We all know that Sauske was being controlled by the curse mark. Why Jiraiya of the Sannin hasn't removed it yet makes this council wonder if this is the Godaime's ploy to pave the way for her pet demons."

Shouting filled the chamber and Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She saw the lawyer speaking with The Uchiha and her eyes narrowed.

"ANBU, move that man BACK!" she ordered and two of them went to do so.

"I have a right to speak with my client." An'how" said stepping back before either ANBU reached him.

"Speak with him all you wish, at a distance an no physical contact." Ibiki Morino said stepping forward with Anko Mitarashi. The special jonin were glaring at the attorney and Anko had a kunai in her left hand.

Tsunade focused back on the rest of the room. "There will be order, or I will have the chamber cleared."

People muttered lowly as they settled down. The Konoha Ten were looking none too happy with the civilian council.

"Are they really this stupid?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"No. they just are blinded by the past deeds of a once great clan." Shikamaru said from where he was sitting next to Choji.

"Akamauru got a whiff of that lawyer, he said he smells funny." Kiba said from where he was holding Akamaru in his jacket.

"He does look rather slimy, even for an attorney." Asuma said from his seat behind the Genin.

"Shush. This isn't over." Shikamaru said looking on. His father in his council seat had given him a sign to pay attention.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared slamming her hand on the booth before her shattering it.

"Lady Hokage." The lawyer said having her focus on him. she glared at him, not liking this man at all.

"If you would please allow Sauske-kun here a chance to defend himself…I'm certain what he has to say will be most enlightening."

Tsunade was going to refuse outright, but he council were agreeing to it. She looked at the clan leaders who shook their heads.

_This is payback for making them actually work._ She thought.

"Make it brief." She ground out between her clenched teeth. She was not liking this with each passing moment, and it felt off.

"Oh it will be Tsunade." An'how said giving her a bow.

It was his tone. The way he'd said her name.

"ANBU, SECURE THE PRISONER!" she yelled while getting to her feet.

An'how kicked one of the ANBU aside and there was an explosion from the floor.

As the smoke cleared Hinata was fighting six Oto-nin's. Tsunade cursed seeing Danzo with a bright silver arm emerge from the hole in the floor backed by his ROOT squad.

"SHIZUNE, IRUKA, EVACUATE THE CIVILIANS!" Tsunade yelled and she ducked a hail of shuriken from a strange Oto-nin that's arm was replaced by something metallic with a slit in the palm. She watched as it launched shuriken rapidly at Konoha nin that were coming in to the fight while trying to get around the panicking civilians.

Tsunade swore and drew her hand back sent a shockwave thru the ground with a punch, hoping to distract the Sound ninja from attacking the crowd.

_Damn Orochimaru. I should have thought he wouldn't let the Uchiha go._ She thought as she struck a Sound nin hard enough to put him thru a wall.

Tsunade saw the Konoha Ten were fighting around Hinata. She nodded glad to see they were fighting like a well oiled machine.

Her gaze found Danzo picking up an unconscious Uchiha and dropping back into the hole in the ground. "ANKO!" she yelled getting the special Jonin's attention. "Gather everyone, we need to drive them back, and take out as many of them as possible."

Before the snake jonin could respond, two black cobra's the size of trees came out of the hole in the ground, their hoods opened and their fangs dripping.

"Damn it." Tsunade cursed and her hands flew thru the motions, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" a blast of smoke and two slugs appeared the size of two large bears.

"Stall them." She ordered not giving them a chance to greet her. She spun and her fist connected with a Sound ninja's chest and she felt the man's ribs shatter as he slammed into the seating area and didn't rise.

She turned and saw that Orochimaru was standing by the hole now with his personal assistant Kabuto. He held up the shed skin from the lawyer's face he'd been wearing and after twiddling his fingers at her he dropped back into the hole.

_Sonova…he has new arms. Damn it to hell._ Tsunade and the others were pushing the raiding nin back and as each one fell they got closer to the hole that had been used to tunnel into Konoha.

Tsunade and Hinata reached the hole only to jump back as it was suddenly filled with molten rock and sealed.

"DAMN IT!" both women cursed.

They turned and saw that the Sound Nin were dead and the two cobra's vanished in puffs of smoke as the slugs hit them with acid.

"They got away." She clutched her fist tightly. "That damn snake in the grass." Tsunade looked around. "Report." She barked.

"Ten wounded, four dead, and they took the Uchiha." Iruka said glaring at the now sealed hole.

"They have an earth user." Ibiki said squatting next to the cooling rock.

Hinata was glaring at it and then turned.

"Don't even think about it Hinata." Tsunade said catching her at the doorway.

"**They took the Uchiha. After everything that Naruto went thru and was exiled for, Orochimaru still got his toy, and Naruto is still gone."**

"This is too troublesome, but did anyone notice several members of the council were ducking before the explosion?" Shikamaru asked.

The growl from Hinata sent chills down those still standing's backs and in a special corner of hell, Lucifer looked around and asked "Okay, who played with the thermostat again?"

**Underverse…**

**Solet Anu**

**Lowtown**

Naruto sighed as he put away the last of his gear. He'd been amazed that the guards at the gates had allowed them thru. Kyu gave them a brief tour, he pointed out the aerodome and Mica and Naruto had stood transfixed as airships lifted off and flew in the sky.

"**Lodestones. They along with stones with wind stones give the ships the ability of flight."** Kyu had told them.

Naruto had been amazed at the various species that lived in Solet Anu. There were human's, demons in animal form, half breeds and more of all shapes and sizes.

"**Demons when in town are size restrictions. Its all a part of the Treaty signed about ten thousand years ago."** Kyu said getting his apprentices to follow him.

The bazaar was a sight to see as vendors sold everything from weapons and food to scrolls and clothes and jewelry. Mica had stopped watching children playing a strange game with a ball in a huge orb of water.

"How are they breathing underwater?" he asked.

Kyu paused and smiled. **"Ah, Gravity Ball. See the chokers each player is wearing?"** he asked and after a moment the two gave him a nod.

"**They are spelled to give them the ability to breath underwater. I'm sure you'll pick that up as well in your free time."** Kyu said motioning for them to continue. **"Some of the players have gills and can breath in and out of water. Some of the Mer-people live in the lake to the north."** He said, and Naruto had seen a girl in the game with slight webs on her hands and feet. He squinted and saw gills on her neck and noticed her skin held a slightly blue tint.

"**Stop ogling girls, you can do that on your time."** Kyu said and Naruto bluched.

"I wasn't ogling girls…Master. I just was seeing some of the Mer-people you were talking about."

He pointed and Kyu squinted. **"Ah, Triton's youngest. Good eye kit, but she's a couple centuries older than you."** Kyu teased and Mica chuckled while Naruto growled.

The tour around Solet Anu had lasted hours. When Naruto asked what next, Kyu drifted towards an alley and stopped outside a small stone building that looked like it would be one room only.

"**These are portal rooms. Now you need a travel pass to reach the floating city, but you can take them to Lowtown with no problems."**

"What about…the Down Zone?" Mica asked.

"**There is only one portal and that is under guard in Lowtown." **Kyu said. **"Now, both of you come on. Quarters are waiting in Lowtown."**

"How do you know that Master?" Mica asked.

"**Simple. I maintain residence here since I was younger than you both."** Kyu chuckled. **"And trust me, everyone knows that a section of Lowtown is mine. Now come on. The Fox Den should be moderately busy this time of day. You store your gear and we'll get some real food, and not that noodle crap you like. I mean steak and sauce."**

Both boys could see the shade seem to drool at the thought and they shared a look before laughing and entering the small building.

The pentagram in a circle surprised them. Mica looked up and saw a matching one on the ceiling.

A guard stood to the side a bored look on his face. Naruto looked at him and saw he was a man-dog. He wore leather armor with a helm of metal. A long spear was against the wall next to him.

Once in the circle Kyu smirked as they vanished in a flash of light.

Naruto thought that had been the coolest thing ever. _Definitely need to get something like that in…_ he sighed remembering his thought was to bring it back to Konoha.

_Damn it, why can't I let go. Its been seventeen nearly eighteen months. Why can't I stop thinking about it and calling it home?_

Naruto finished unpacking.

The Fox Den was a bar in Lowtown. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when they entered and saw it was busy, Kitsune's off all sizes were in there.

They damn near stampeded in greeting Kyu and asked what the hell happened to him. the Shade spent time explaining to his people what had happened and introduced Mica and Naruto as his Byty.

One Kitsune, Shippo, a teenaged looking Kitsune was drunk and asked "Why the fuck does the short shit there smell like you Kyuubi? You into boys again?"

That had gotten the teenage looking Kitsune pummeled by several vixens and Kyuubi chuckled as he watched.

"**No Shippo. And being into boys was your thing. You followed that half-breed dog hanyou around for centuries."**

"Bite me." Shippo said weakly from where he lay after being beaten down by several angry female Kitsune.

The training area behind the bar had Naruto looking on in envy.

Mica too had a glazed look while Kyu laughed. **"You think your excited now, wait till the pain starts."** Kyu warned them. He had them go get changed and said they would begin with light meditation, then workout, then more meditation.

"**And after that, I'm going to have you spar against each other in taijutsu and kenjutsu."** Kyu told them.

"But we don't have swords." Naruto reminded him.

Kyu motioned and two black wooden bokken floated into the air from a rack and floated to Naruto and Mica.

"**Till I tell you otherwise you will be using these. They are similar to what Kwai had you using, the shock will be greater and will leave genjutsu marks indicating cuts. They are both indestructible and you will be carrying them and using them around Solet Anu."** Kyu warned them.

"**You can carry a minimum of six kunai and two dozen shuriken."**

"WHAT? But that's under equipped, especially with those fiends out there in the wilds." Naruto complained.

"**The fiends in the wilds won't be your concern for a while. Your first three months is going to be learning to connect with Vulna and how to wield it. You won't be going into the wilds anytime soon. You might be doing errands in the Upper City to earn cash. Or working the bar."**

"WHAT? That's cheap." Naruto said and Mica agreed.

"Don't you have your Kitsune running the bar?" Mica asked.

"**I do. But you two would be waiting tables or doing dishes…."**

The shade of Kyuubi was glad he was transparent as the two bokken would have taken his head and his 'manhood' if he hadn't been a ghost.

**_I think its going to be a long couple of months._** Kyuubi thought as he used a telekinetic push to knock both apprentices off their feet, while he summoned up three more bokken and they hovered in the air before him.

"**Prepare yourselves…here comes the pain."** He laughed at the look on both their faces as they used their hard earned teamwork to fight off the three blades.

Naruto's howl of pain and indignation was funny when the first bokken struck him on the ass leaving a ragged looking genjutsu wound and shocking him numb to the point where he fell face first into the dirt as his legs wouldn't support him.

"**Shameful. I thought you two were good?"** Kyu taunted as Mica fought to keep all three blades at bay and seconds later his own howl of pain filled the air as he got hit on the rear by one and another smacked his hand and he fell to the dirt next to Naruto, his bokken falling from his wounded hand and nearly hitting Naruto, but missed by a mere inch and leaving a scorch mark on the dirt.

"**Okay…five minute break and we'll try that again."** Kyu said as he floated away. The two boys growled as they watched the shade of their new sensei flirt with a couple of vixens that were watching and laughing.

"I really hate him right now." Naruto groaned.

"Ditto." Mica said as he massaged his 'wounded' hand. "Did you catch how he did that?"

"No…you?" Naruto answered and asked.

"Not a clue."

"This is so going to suck." Naruto groaned as he massaged his numb backside as the genjutsu wounds faded.

"More than a Uchiha stealing jutsu's." Mica agreed.

"Dude…no one sucks that much…well except Grandma Tsunade at poker." Naruto said after a moments thought.

"Well…I did hear she earned the nickname Legendary Sucker, and it wasn't from her losing streak at first."

Both boys laughed.

**Konoha…**

Tsunade was besieged by a sneezing fit.

"Whoa." Shizune said holding the paperwork away from her sensei. "Someone's really talking about you."

"Shut up and give me a tissue." Tsunade said. _Jiraiya or Orochimaru must be talking about that night of strip poker. Damn them both and that fucking camera._ Tsunade thought as she sneezed again.

**AN:**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. With all the notes I've made over the holiday this is going to be a three story saga. I aim to put some twists and turns in here. And Yes, I know their OOC…folks, its fanfiction. Unless you own it, its automatically OOC (out of character for those that don't know). Thanks all who review and to those who PM me. I know I don't list you all here, but that could take nine pages itself. You all know who you are and I thank you very much and appreciate it. And yes, Team 9 is a trio in a relationship. THEIR FIRES OF YOUTH BURN…(slaps self). I might or might not have a lemon in this story. But the first true one will be Naruto/Hinata. Everyone else is just window dressing for the main event. And yes, there are cameo's and quotes up the ying-yang. I'm a Junkion…(rum to those who know what that is) when it comes to music, movies and TV. Insomnia is my friend. PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 15:**

**AN: (Yes another time skip. I don't feel like wasting five or six chapter describing things that could be summed up in a quick thought or flashback. Sorry, but I am the Ultimate Ero-Slacker…or that's what my girlfriend has started to call me. Troublesome.)**

**Three Months Later…**

**Underverse**

**Solet Anu – Lowtown**

Naruto jumped over and twisted in the air before using a blast of telekinesis to shove a training dummy towards Mica.

Their bokken clashed together with resounding cracks and items flew thru the air with reckless abandon.

Kyu stood to the side watching his apprentices with a smile on his face.

In the three months since their training began they'd grown by leaps and bounds. With the aid of meditation and a subtle amount of motivation from electric shocks.

Mica spun aside and his wind shield that surrounded him lashed out and sliced the dummy into a dozen different pieces. Kyu watched as the silver haired youth sent out vulna lightening at Naruto who used his bokken to block it and using vulna to send dirt into the air at Mica whose air shield caught it and spun it away.

Kyu nodded to himself. Over the time here his physical appearance had changed. He'd gained nine ghost tails and his ears had become pointed.

When Naruto asked what happened he'd shrugged.

"**Must be my connection to the vulna. I feel more like myself now kit." **He'd shown him his hands which were tipped with sharp nails.

"You look more fox like Master." Mica said. "I mean the black clothes, rust colored robes hinted, but the tails and ears complete it."

Kyu watched his apprentices duel. They'd taken to the physical side with no problems. Their sword skills improved even more by leaps and bounds the more their connection to vulna strengthened.

Kyu watched as they moved adding in their taijutsu with vulna force waves and then chakra enhanced strikes.

Both boys earned money around Solet Anu. Naruto liked delivery jobs while Mica worked in the Fox Den. Both boys also helped the local orphanage. Kyu found himself there as well telling tales to the younglings, a hint of longing in his mind.

A loud crash forced him to turn to see Mica straining under a hunk of earth that was in the air. He was using a vulna powered tornado to keep it from landing on him.

Naruto looked shocked at what he'd done, was unable to move.

Kyu sighed and called upon his own power and building sized hunk of dirt moved off and sank back down from where it originally had been ripped from.

"**Okay boys. That's enough sparring for now."** He called out seeing them take a breath.

"Thank you Master." Mica said. "I don't know if I could have held it longer."

"I'm sorry Mica. I just…I let annoyance at not being able to hit you get to me and when I reached out, I grabbed a huge amount of earth and…" Naruto said looking ashamed of nearly squishing his brother in all but blood.

"**That is why we spar, and why I need to be here boys."** Kyu said getting their attention. **"You both feel the depths of vulna. But neither of you can control it fully."**

Kyu smiled as he followed them into the bar. **"However, I believe it is time for you both to start training outside of the walls of Solet Anu. Learning against fiends and training in the wilds surrounded by untapped vulna will be good. So tonight I want you both to prepare for a training trip to the wilds."**

Their cheers filled the bar and caused Shippo who was cleaning up behind the bar and several of the vixens to look up.

"Keep it down you two." Shippo grumped. "Some of us haven't had coffee yet."

"Lazy ass." Naruto said. "You're the first one asleep and the last one to rise."

"While we're the last to sleep and the first to rise." Mica said looking at the male Kitsune who stuck out his tongue.

"**You'd think being centuries old he'd have grown up more mentally."** Kyu said drifting into the bar and settling into a chair near the fireplace.

"Stow it Casper, don't you have a house to haunt?" Shippo said stacking the mugs and bowls.

"**Don't you have a dog to chase?"** Kyu fired back.

The two glared at one another. the Kitsune turning from the Lord of Foxes with a "Hmph."

"**Oh, don't brood. Brooding leads to being an emo, and being an emo leads to being an Uchiha, and you don't want to be one of those."** Kyu said and looked at Naruto who looked shocked for a moment before he broke down laughing so hard he knocked Mica over.

Kyu shook his head. **"You really need to learn to lighten up Naruto. Your way too serious."**

"Ha…Ha…I…I…I'm not Sirius, I'm Naruto." The blond burst out laughing even more and Mica joined him.

"**(sigh) I know I should have never let him read those damned books."** Kyu grumbled and shot a look at Shippo. **"And I blame you for hooking him on those blasted things."**

Shippo shrugged. "Kagomi brought them from her world into ancient Japan when I was just a youngling myself. I treasured them and I know the younger kits like hearing them at story time." The brunette Kitsune said with a shrug. "That and your Byty hang out with them enough, that I just read to them as well."

Kyu grumbled under his breath. **"It wasn't that damned funny. Now get up. We have to get ready…and leave the damned books here. This is training trip, not a pleasure trip."**

"No, that would mean you'd gotten laid." Shippo muttered as he continued to work.

"**I heard that runt." ** Kyu said and sent a vulna wave knocking over the stacked cups and smirked as Shippo dove around catching them before they hit the ground.

"Bastard." Shippo said managing to catch them all, but he laid on the floor glaring at the nine-tailed shade that just smirked and followed his apprentices up the stairs.

"There are times I really hate him." Shippo muttered getting back to work.

They exited the gates and Mica looked over his shoulder. Both he and Naruto were wearing the rust colored robes and hoods over their regular clothes.

They'd both thought that it would be warm, but Kyu told them there were enchantments on the robes. They would be cool in the summer, warm in the winter. There were repair charms on the robes as well.

"What the hell are they made of?" Naruto asked after a day of wearing them in a spar where they got heavily damaged, but by sundown they were as good as new.

"**Made of the silk from the spiders from the Spider Swamp."** Kyu admitted. **"Some of the vixen's gather and weave them, then dye them this beautiful color."**

Both boys had their bokken sheathed over their shoulders. They also carried scrolls sealed inside were potions for healing that had Naruto asking how they were made and if they could be taken back to their world.

"**Well you can take them with kit, but making them there won't be possible." **Kyu answered.

"Why not?" Naruto asked as he and Mica walked while Kyu floated just a pace ahead of them.

"**Simple kit. The creatures that pieces are harvested from for ingredients aren't in your world."** Kyu answered.

Naruto paused to think about that. "You mean there are living things used to make this?"

"**No kit. Their dead when their pieces are taken. It's not just parts of fiends, there are herbs and minerals as well. I'm not an alchemist, so I don't know the full rundown of what is done to make them, but they work wonders."** Kyu paused and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. **"Your little Hyuga would make a great alchemist if she ever came here. That balm she made and gave to you despite being made from plants did a wonderful job."**

Naruto looked at him. "My Hyuga? Hinata?"

Kyu chuckled. **"Mica, tell me. If a girl turns bright red around you and stutters, faints and twiddles her fingers, what does it mean?"**

Mica who had been looking around as they entered the Estersands looked at his master and then at Naruto. "I think it means she likes you. You could ask one of the vixens." He smirked. "I know that one, with the three tails has been watching you like a slab of beef."

"WHAT? NO!" Naruto said looking at Kyu who was chuckling. "Ah, Cissa. She would make an interesting mate." Kyu said.

"No. I mean…" Naruto looked at Mica. "Hinata?"

Mica shrugged. "Don't ask me bro. I've been out of Konoha a lot longer. I do remember her always peeking around a corner to watch you when we were younger."

"**Or you could try with Cissa. I'm sure she would like to show you the ropes."** Kyu teased.

Naruto humphed and walked past his master and Mica.

So annoyed was Naruto at the pair for teasing him, he nearly stepped on a strange little creature that looked like a man shaped cactus with a red flower atop its head. A vulna wave from Kyu sent him crashing to the side and he got up scowling.

"**Don't step on the cactaur."** He warned Naruto from stepping on the small creature that was still asleep.

"**They may not look like much, but their main offensive weapon has been known to bring down full grown dragons."**

"Dragons?" Mica asked with interest.

"**Later kit number two."** Kyu said motioning Naruto to move towards him and then took on his lecture pose.

"**Now then. The cactaur while looking cute and innocent is a very dangerous little fiend. The one's with the red flower are even more so."** Kyu motioned for them to prepare their weapons as he kept speaking.

"**The cactaur while weak physically, have an offensive attack that is very dangerous." **

Naruto bored with the lecture attacked.

As if possessing a danger sense the cactaur awoke and seeing Naruto rushing at it, jumped to its little feet and took on a pose as if threatening Naruto to turn back.

Naruto brought his bokken down, but the little cactus creature dodged rather easily and swiped with its little arm, several cactus needles dislodged and imbedded in Naruto's hand.

He yelped and leapt back. Where the cactus needles were sticking out of his hand the skin was turning red.

"**(sigh) So impetuous. The cactaur needles are coated with a special toxin that while weak, can cause sickness and weakness. Listen baka Byty."** Kyu scolded and used a vulna wave to knock the cactaur off its feet.

"**Now that its awake, I'm afraid the lesson is going to be more complicated."**

Kyu had just finished saying this when the little fiend was back on its feet and made a strange sound before spinning in place.

"**Crap."** Kyu said and Mica and Naruto dodged aside while Kyu used vulna to make an invisible barrier that the needles slammed into.

"**That my Byty is the cactaur's greatest offensive weapon. Ten thousand needles shot from its body in one go. At such velocity it can rip thru even dragon scales. Such an attack usually shreds the target. Get up, both of you." **Kyu said looking over to see both his apprentices on their stomach's with their heads covered.

Mica and Naruto got to their feet and saw the pile of needles laying broken on the ground. Seeing their sheepish look Kyu chuckled.

"**Good instincts, but that is why this is a training trip boys. Better here against a fiend, then in a battle against an enemy who would have capitalized on you avoiding its attack. As you can see the cactaur is standing there not sure what to do now that its main attack failed. Now, boys…attack."** Kyu said and both boys did that.

Their bokken missed several times as the agile creature leapt aside with a speed that surprised them.

Mica stepped back seeing it take up the familiar pose.

"NARUTO!" he yelled in warning and as the creature used its 10,000 needle attack again, this time they were ready as Mica used his wind shield to catch them and then to the surprise of the cactaur sent them back at it and it didn't stand a chance. The little being was shredded by its own attack, it's tiny face was one of shock and betrayal at what its own attack had done to it.

"**Good. Now harvest the parts I told you about. We'll sell them off later."** Kyu said and Naruto and Mica took the parts putting them in a sack with a storage rune on it. Mica wrapped the parts as he'd been instructed and put them in the sack.

"**Remember in the Underverse waste not want not, and…"**

"Take what you can." Naruto said.

"Give nothing back." Mica finished and the two shared a grin. They'd adopted that motto as their own. In Lowtown they'd scavenged with the best of them and fought off the street gangs that moved around. The area around the Fox Den became a safe zone, and many of the orphan's in Lowtown saw it as a home, many of them living in the abandoned buildings, that in the last three months were refurbished by items that mysteriously arrived each morning.

Kyu knew his apprentices were stealing from the wealthy citizens of the Upper City and he smiled to himself as they gave nearly everything to the younglings. Shippo commentated once, "They are like Reynard." Kyu had to agree.

Their outing that day saw them fight numerous fiends. From sand wolves to a dozen cactaurs that thought they could get the pair by cornering them in retaliation.

As the sun was setting both boys were feeling the effects of using vulna in battle, tracking and enhancing their physical abilities.

"**Eat and go to sleep. In the morning we're going further into the desert." **Kyu told them. He was truly happy with their progress. In three months they'd learned equal to what many Zate's learned over a decade. Granted he didn't waste a lot of time on history, and gave brief descriptions of each ability he had them learn, but in the end they were doing better than he ever thought possible.

**Konoha…**

In three months since Oto had rescued the Uchiha, things for Konoha had gone down hill. Hit and run tactics from Orochimaru's forces were leaving much of the once proud village in constant ruins.

Civilians were complaining, and the ninja forces were struggling as their numbers were being worn down.

Tsunade had the council imprisoned. She told them they allowed this and she found that the Haruno had been the one to gain them access. Sakura's father was executed at dawn the following morning.

The Konoha Ten were promoted to Chunin status for their part in stopping several key ROOT members from escaping. Ibiki had learned many of the plans that Danzo had given to the former Sannin.

Tsunade looked at he team before her. Hinata Jahk'Ayhla stood with Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino. Tsunade was amazed that Hinata had allowed Kakashi to live after she finally unlocked the ANBU buried memories.

Kakashi had attempted to kill Naruto when he was younger, testing his Chidori for the first time since its completion. Kakashi on his knees before Hinata begged her to end him, said he'd accept his death.

Hinata however had pushed the memory further and saw that Kakashi after striking the blow had been scared and rushed Naruto to the hospital, saving him in the end.

Hinata said she would stay his execution till after he'd talked with Naruto and told him of his past. She would allow the blond to decide if Kakashi lived or died.

Kakashi bowed his head in acceptance.

"You mind explaining that again?" Tsunade said.

"Ano, Tsunade-Sensei." Hinata said. "Iruka, Kakashi and myself wish to search for Naruto. The passive searching hasn't turned up anything, and its been twenty months since his exile. Jiraiya's spy network has found nothing other than Akatsuki is as lost on his location as we are."

Tsunade sighed. Gaara had reported the same loss, as he'd expected Naruto to come to him at some point and with the blond not showing up he'd sent patrols on hard searches in Suna territory only to find nothing.

"I know you are becoming frustrated Hinata, but I must decline. I have need of all the active nin with the attacks from Oto. Their slowly chipping away at us. Its why I've scaled back on missions outside of fire country."

Tsunade looked sadly at her apprentice. "And you being outside of Konoha is begging for Orochimaru to try and capture you. After what you did to Kabuto last month…"

(Flashback)

Team 8 was on its way back from a successful mission in Wave and Hinata was looking forward to finding out if there had been any news about Naruto. Kiba and Shino were talking about a double date with their girlfriends, well Kiba was doing the talking Shino was as usual just making agreeing sounds with the dog master.

Kurenai was thinking about a relaxing soak in the spa when they found their way blocked by a squad of Oto-nin and Kabuto.

"What are you doing in fire country Kabuto?" Kurenai asked the glasses wearing nin. She'd studied his file after the Sound's rescue of the Uchiha and the notations Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto had added to his file.

"I'm here to take Lady Hyuga to Lord Orochimaru. We've learned of her recent abilities and Lord Orochimaru wishes to extend an offer for her to join us."

"Pass." Hinata said standing next to her Jonin instructor.

"And I am no longer Lady Hyuga. I'm surprised your spy didn't tell you I am the reason why there are only about two dozen Hyuga left in Konoha."

Kabuto nodded. "Lady Hinata then. Lord Orochimaru's spy mentioned your killing your family, it impressed him greatly, especially dealing with your own father, killing him on his knees like he was nothing but worthless civilian."

Hinata showed no reaction.

Kiba and Akamaru both growled, and a low buzz was coming from Shino now.

"I decline your Masters invitation, but you won't be able to tell him I'm afraid." Hinata said.

"Oh, and why is that Lady Hinata?" Kabuto asked a smirk on his face.

"**Because you will be dead."** Hinata moved and in a flash her eyes were black as was her hair. Her juken strike killed the Sound nin that got between her and Kabuto with a blow to the neck, which exploded, the nin's head went flying and those behind him were covered in gore.

Shino let a swarm of his bugs loose and they dined on a pair of Sound nin's while Kiba and Akamaru spun thru six of them with his Fang over Fang attack.

Hinata and Kurenai found themselves dealing with Kabuto and two other Sound Nin.

"Impressive attack Lady Hinata, but it won't change the fact you will be coming back to Otogakure with us. The only difference will be that your friends here will be alive or dead." Kabuto said, he managed to dodge her attack, barely, but her spinning heel kick clipped him and prevented him from getting an attack on her in return.

Kurenai fought the two Sound Jonin, she shook her head, they were Jonin, yet their skills were worse than Genin. "Oto must be desperate if they made you Jonin. Well, I need to end this anyways. Say goodnight boys." She said and her hands flew through their seals and both Sound nin were trapped in a Genjutsu. They both screamed and fell to the ground.

Kurenai turned and saw Shino and Kiba had their opponents under control. Her red eyes looked around and found Hinata and Kabuto in a fight with the Sound medic barely able to dodge, and unable to retaliate.

"Come now Lady Hinata. After I saved your life, you wouldn't hurt me now would you?" Kabuto asked avoiding another juken strike, but he could feel the chakra in the air and saw that his shirt was now shredded. _By Lord Orochimaru. Even her near misses are dangerous. What power she wields._ He thought.

"**You saved my life to keep your cover worm. You tried to kill Naruto later, and for that alone I will end you."**

Her next series of strikes grazed his arm and he swore as it went numb and he saw the wounds not closing.

"**I heard of you fight from Lady Tsunade. You struck Naruto in the heart…let me return the favor." ** Hinata said and before he could move her hand snaked out impossibly faster than before and Kabuto looked down in shock as her hand went into his chest.

Hinata withdrew her hand, his beating heart was in her blood drenched hand.

"**What do you know, you did have a heart."** Hinata said, her black eyes fixing on his shocked ones. **"Regenerate this asshole."** She said and with a juken strike her hand obliterated his heart and Kabuto fell backwards dead.

Hinata wasn't done and pulled a kunai and sawed thru his neck. She looked around and found one Sound nin alive. **"Come here if you wish to live."**

The nin tripped several times in his scramble to reach her. Kurenai, Kiba and Shino looked on in shock.

"**Take this head to Orochimaru. Tell him he's next for his crimes against Naruto. And tell the Uchiha his judgment day is coming, and he won't survive. You understand me?"**

The nin's head whipped up and dead quickly. Hinata handed him the head and told him to run. Run he did as if the hounds of hell itself were on his heels.

(End Flashback)

Hinata shrugged. "I thought it best he realize that his time on this plane of existence was nearing an end. Besides, he and the Uchiha have not left Otogakure since that day."

Tsunade sighed, she hated to agree, but it seems that Hinata had put the fear of Kami in her former teammate. She wondered what a fight between Lord Orochimaru and the Hinata possessed spirit of vengeance would end like…and then she decided she needed saki as the answer scared her.

Kakashi looked up. "Any reports on what Orochimaru is teaching Saus…the Uchiha?" he asked.

"He's having every Oto nin show him everything with his Sharingan activated, and prisoners are forced to fight for their lives with him watching on."

Kakashi sighed regretfully.

"You three will be working with the new Genin Teams. Iruka…"

"I'm asking to take my Jonin test Lady Tsunade…I think its time I took on more responsibility." The academy instructor said.

She nodded. Since the day of Naruto's exile he'd been withdrawn, and with Konohamaru's graduation, he felt it was time to move on.

"Very well. I hear Ino has decided to start working at the Academy…"

A knock at the door interrupted and Shizune stepped in. "What is it Shizune?"

"Pardon the interruption Lady Tsunade, but Inoichi asked that I inform you that Sakura has recovered…she's asking to speak with Hinata and Kakashi."

Hinata looked at her sensei.

"You don't have to if you don't wish to Hinata."

The former Hyuga heiress sighed. "No…she's paid for her past…Naruto would wish for her to be heard out now…But I won't forget what she's done, but I will judge her actions fresh."

Tsunade nodded. The underneath message had been that she would watch the Haruno girl, and should it be warranted she would be wiped out.

"Dismissed for now. Kakashi, do you wish to try for Chunin?"

"No thank you Lady Tsunade. I find that being a Genin once more has awoken me to certain facts about myself and it keeps me humble. I shall remain Genin until Naruto approves of me and forgives me for all I have done for him, or asks for my death." With that Kakashi Hatake left to see his former student.

"Hinata, I want you to make a Genin team then with Kakashi, Sakura and another Genin…"

The living form of vengeance raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you the file, for now…"

"I will see the Haruno girl." She said and left.

"A chunin in charge of a Genin team?" Shizune asked her mentor.

"Not your usual Genin team. Kakashi is twice their age, Sakura needs a lot of work and discipline and their last teammate is Hanabi."

Shizune looked at her mentor in shock. "How much sake have you had this morning?"

Tsunade sighed and wondered why she gave up drinking like she used to. This job pushed one into alcoholism…_Or reading Jiraiya's books._ She thought remembering the stash of his books she'd found after taking office. She looked at the photo of her former sensei on the wall.

_Sarutobi sensei, give me strength to do this job till Naruto comes and takes it from me. If this keeps up I might hand the village to Orochimaru and flee with Hinata and Shizune and a few others._

The photo of her former sensei said nothing back, but if it did she'd wonder if she had been drinking too much.

_Come home soon Naruto. I miss you nearly as much as Hinata, and I hope you will believe me that I didn't sign your exile._

**AN: **

**You like me, you really like me. Thanks one and all for the reviews and those who've been adding me to their lists and alerts. Considering when this was first posted it was originally going to end up with Naruto dead by the ANBU as a one shot about the stupidity of Konoha and a year later Orochimaru wipes the village out. This morphed into something new and keeps growing. My little notebook is being filled with my chicken scratch with idea's and suggestions from all of you and my own demented slacker mind. Naruto won't be back to Konoha for a while yet. **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 16:**

**Underverse**

**Estersands**

Naruto rolled and avoided the claw swipe from the giant mantis. The creature was bigger than an adult. The blade like claws were able to slice thru a person in a single swipe.

_And we just happen to stumble upon its nest._ Naruto cursed and swore Kyu had blocked his vulna senses when he'd used them to sense danger.

"Naruto, duck!" Mica said and vulna lightening laced out from the silver haired teens fingers and struck the bug. The smell of burning exo-skeleton, and Naruto was up, he used his bokken and sliced thru one of the mantis's limbs.

Their training with Kyu had shown them how to put vulna into the wooden weapons and they'd been able to cut thru anything they'd crossed thus far.

Naruto went low and performed an upward swipe that took off the bugs head off.

Clapping from behind had them both turn and see Kyu reclining against the wall.

"**I knew you two could handle it."**

"Baka fox." Naruto grumbled as he and Mica started the ritual of skinning the mantis, placing its fluids in jars marked with unbreakable seals. Naruto saw as Mica found the nest and sealed away the eggs.

"**It hadn't killed its mate too long ago, so they're relatively fresh." **Kyu said approving of Mica's care for the un-hatched horde.

"Don't forget its claws." Mica said to Naruto. The blade like appendages were certain to get a fair price, and if not the two knew a few people in Lowtown who could make them into weapons.

"**Search the rest of the cave. It might have gotten other hunters or fiends for food."** Kyu said.

A thorough search of the cave yielded a nice haul. Weapons ranging from swords, daggers, and spears and bows to hides and even bones.

"**OOOO. Bag the bones. Their from a Salamander. Alchemists will buy them as they get ground up for some of their potions."** Kyu said and watched as Mica secured the bones in their own scroll and then put them in the sack.

"**See what I mean about storage runes."** Kyu asked.

"Yeah. Remind me to thank Siobhan for those lessons." Naruto said.

"**Grrr. You wouldn't have asked her if I hadn't told you to." **Kyu pouted.

"And while we were learning, your were staring at her ass." Mica said juggling a couple of jewels he'd found in the back of the cave.

"**Keep those safe. I'll have a use for those stones later."** Kyu ordered ignoring the taunt of him staring at the female kitsune's ample backside. That was one thing he missed being solid.

"What now baka fox?" Naruto asked. Out amid the desert he'd refused to call the fox Master. It was either just Kyu, Kyuubi or baka fox, or ero-fox.

"**Sun's setting. The cave is secure, we can use it as a base camp. We'll stay out here another day, then return to Solet Anu and sell off everything. Then I want you both to spend several days with Mako in the library. I want you both to learn about forging weapons."**

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"**Because _dobe, _you both have progressed faster than I thought you would. I think its time you learn to make the weapons of a Zate, the Mekrd'cypan."**

"A what…sorry…Master. I'm still not sure on this demon language, and I'm not sure on translations." Naruto said after a look from Kyu.

"**The best way to describe the Mekrd'cypan is it is similar to the Raijin blade that you fought on that one mission." **Kyu said.

"**However the Mekrd'cypan is stronger, and is made of pure demon energy. We will be going on a journey to the demon graveyard. There you will be acquiring parts for forge your Mekrd'cypan's."**

"How will we do that Master?" Mica asked, curious how a weapon could be made from demon parts.

"**It is one thing that binds hume's or humans and demons together in this realm. It is what gives Zate such power. The Mekrd'cypan is made of demon parts, but no demon can use them. The handle or the hilt of the Mekrd'cypan is made from a demon's bone or fang. The power source is made from demacite, a type of crystal that is what demon's chakra or a demon's youkai forms into."** Kyu explained.

"**I will have Mako retrieve the books on their forging from the vault."** Kyu said to clarify the type of forging was not going to be the type they watched at the blacksmiths shops.

"**(sigh) and the final part of the forging is that we will need to speak with the demon orbs. We will need a demon soul shard as the final piece. You will need to face three trials. I will not speak of them until its time. Just know I believe in the both of you to pass them, you are ready for those trials."**

Both weren't sure what to say. Kyu was acting serious about this and they knew that it would be dangerous. But the trials worried them both. The way Kyu spoke of them meant there could be dire consequences for failure.

Their return to Solet Anu was rather peaceful as they killed more sand wolves and cactaur adding to their booty. They visited the bazaar and after a lot of haggling with some tight pursed merchants they got a good deal on nearly everything. It was the Mantis claws and eggs that they fought over. The merchants tried to cheat them, but Kyu wouldn't let them go cheaply. The eggs alone were a small goldmine.

"**Then my Byty will simply take them elsewhere. Good day."** Kyu floated away and Mica and Naruto bagged the scrolled claws and eggs.

"You didn't offer him the Salamander bones master." Mica said.

"**Pfft. There's an apothecary near the north gate. We'll go there. I'm sure she'll buy the eggs. The claws…we'll take to Lowtown. Ol' Kalan will be more than fair…"**

Kyu cut himself off finding his way blocked.

"Kyuubi, Demon Fox Lord?" the armored warrior inquired.

"**What of it?"** Kyu asked, not concerned about the wall of armor blocking the street. **"My Byty and I have much to do, so speak up guard."** Kyu said.

"You are summoned to stand before the Empress." The guard said.

Kyu sighed. **"I am sorry you are wasting your time, as I am disinclined to say yes to your request."** Kyu said and his eyes focused on the head guard. **"I won't use my power, but your empress knows better than to demand anything from me."**

"Lord Kyuubi."

All in the street turned and many of the citizens bowed, the guard went to their knees and Kyuubi sighed.

"Hello Hermione." The shade said, his tails waving behind him in an agitated manner. One of the guards growled. "Don't speak her name filthy demon."

Naruto growled as well, his hand going to the sword strapped to his back, Mica's hand catching him from drawing.

"**It seems the welcoming of your court has lessened as of late…Your Highness."** Kyu said arching an eyebrow at the woman standing beyond the kneeling guards. She was dressed in a white robe with beads, an elaborate headdress with jewels and feathers, her face painted white, her lips stained red and her eye shadow deepening her eyes. (hint think Amidala from Phantom Menace)

"Sorry for such rudeness Lord Kyuubi. But with the Demon Lords missing, many in the court are gossiping, and you know how court intrigue plays with the weak minds." The Empress said, a smile tainting her lips.

"**Sadly I do."** Kyu agreed. **"What brings the Empress from her ivory halls to the streets? Surely you have more important matters than to seek out a simple shade."**

"I have need of you council Lord Kyuubi. Lord Fenix is near his burning day, and the halls lack the Phoenix's wise words till his rebirth. I learned of your return and was saddened that you did not present yourself to the court."

"**Alas Hermione, I am but a shadow of my former self and it will be sometime till the Fox Lord can claim his throne."**

The Empress's painted eyes looked over Kyu's shoulder and studied Naruto.

"It has been long time since you were last here Lord Kyuubi. Walk with me."

Kyu sighed. It was a direct command from the Empress and his ghost legs moved and he was beside her. One of the guards twitched and he found a bokken blade at his neck. Naruto glared at the man while Mica stood watching the other armored guards rising and their weapons coming to defensive positions.

"**Boys."** Kyu called out.

"Yes…Master?" Naruto asked, his eyes not leaving the guard.

"**Don't hurt them too badly."** Kyu warned. **"I'll meet you back at the Den. Prepare for our trip…and annoy Shippo while you wait."**

"Hai." Mica said in acknowledgement. His bokken was crackling with energy, and a breeze kicked up around them.

The Empress and Kyu walked away followed by the Empress's personal bodyguard. Naruto cracked his neck as he and Mica shared a look.

"You brats think you can take us?" the guard growled.

"Think? Nah. Know that we can yes." The blond growled back.

"Besides, if this is your level of intelligence, we are going into a fight against unarmed opponents." Mica said.

"GET THEM!" the guard yelled and before his compatriots could move or think of moving they were shocked as their armor was sliced to ribbons.

Mica's eyes glowed slightly as he controlled his wind blades to peel the armor from the guards, their weapons fell apart like slice salami.

Naruto's punch broke the guards jaw and knocked him out.

"Um…oops. I think I hit him too hard." The blond admitted while they stood there. Citizens were cheering them on. The two shared a look and after raiding the guards and coming up with a hefty amount of coins they walked away after binding the guards to one another in the middle of the streets, Naruto being childish and leaving a sign KICK THE GUARD one silver. They were both surprised, by the line that went around the corner and Naruto told one of the kids that they could split the money, but to run should the guards get loose, but to collect coin from everyone who wanted a kick.

The pair were laughing still when they reached the Fox Den. They heard music and sounds and they exchanged a look.

"Kinda early for business." Naruto paused.

"Could have been a last minute party." Mica said after a moment. "Let's go around back and use the stairs there.

Both boys slipped around back and up the stairs to the rooms they'd been given. Only someone recognized could pass through the illusion that hid the stairs.

Over the past twenty months Naruto had been learning from Kyu while they were together how to use Kitsune based Genjutsu and Naruto found a lot of the Kitsune arts worked better for him than those he learned back in Konoha.

He'd asked Kyu about it since he'd been separated, but the shade of the fox lord had been reluctant to explain it.

Naruto shrugged. The fighting style, ninjutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu he'd been learning and what Kyu had taught him made him feel complete. The lessons had flowed and he understood it better than what he'd learned in Konoha.

Mica mentioned his own lessons with Aerial had been better for him and different than all he'd learned. The old Draconian had taken Mica for private lessons every day since their arrival and he'd told Naruto about them. They'd been surprised at how similar they were, but the differences in styles of taijutsu and some of the ninjutsu and genjutsu. The kenjutsu were close enough and the two fought well together covering each others open weaknesses.

"What do you think it all means?" Naruto asked as they slipped up the stairs.

"Not a clue bro. hey, did you see that Empress…she was hot."

Naruto laughed at his friend and adopted brother. "You said the same thing about those vixen triplets last week, and that…"

"I get the point Naruto. I just like women." Mica said while the blond laughed at his friends blush.

"Besides, its better than your turning red and running away muttering about ero-sannin and stupid books. That just makes the vixens more determined to corner you."

Now it was Naruto's turn to mutter and blush. "Wasn't funny. I nearly had a heart attack waking up with Shariza in bed with me that morning."

"Ah, but the look on your face will bring a smile to my face for the rest of my days. Besides, its not like you have anyone waiting right? Use our new motto bro. Take what you can…"

Naruto smiled as he finished "Give nothing back." He sighed. "I know. But…I was thinking about something Master Kyu said. there might actually be someone back in Konoha for me…and…"

Mica sighed now. "We'll cross and burn that bridge when we get to it."

A knock at the door and they both turned.

"Come on in Shippo." Naruto called.

The teen-sized Kitsune entered. "Heard you two had a successful training trip. And caused the Guard some humiliation upon your return."

"Don't know what your talking about Ship." Mica said looking totally innocent (insert halo which turns to tin and slips off)

"Heh. Try lying to someone not used to passing them along. I got a message, I'm supposed to take you both to the library and get you what the old fox wants." He grinned. "Its been a while since I stole from the great library."

"Whoa. What do you mean steal from the library?" Naruto asked.

"I thought we were supposed to read up on forging there?" Mica also paused his packing to ask.

Shippo grinned "You actually think Kyuubi's going to stay around here now that the Council of Twelve and the Empress know that he's back?" Shippo laughed. "Oh guys, that's rich. He avoids council whenever he can."

"We heard something about the Demon Lords not being in court…"

Shippo nodded. "The Council of twelve is the hume council. A bunch of old busy body sorcerers. They each specialize in a field. Necromancer, Illusionist, Alchemist, Spell Singer, Spell Weaver, Elementalist are just a few. They were to balance out the Demon Lords."

"But aren't there only nine demon lords?" Mica asked.

"No. There are fifteen demon lords. Twelve form the council. The last three…" Shippo paused. "You'll have to ask your Master. I don't know enough to talk about them."

Naruto and Mica followed the Kitsune. "What was the party we heard in the Den?" Mica asked as they were walking away, surprised they'd slipped out the back way once again.

"Shandraella's pregnant…again." Shippo said. "Its always big when one of us has kits."

Once they were in the Upper City they took several ally's to the center of town where the huge tower stood.

"The Great Library. Ten floors above ground, ten floors underground and it extends to the city walls in all directions underground."

"And only one entrance." Mica muttered.

Shippo pointed to the gargoyle statues. "And protected very fiercely."

Naruto knew that. He'd seen the creatures move. He'd asked Kyu about it and the Fox Lord had shook his head and said that was something he couldn't tell him about yet.

They entered the Great Library and Shippo paused. "Creepy." He muttered looking around the stacks that went ceiling to floor, a few tables were scattered with light orbs hovering in the air.

"May I help you?" all three nearly jumped out of their skins at the voice that came from behind them.

**Konoha…**

"So its been confirmed?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. Sound, Rain, Rock, Cloud and Grass have allied together." Asuma said biting down on his cigarette.

"Oto, Ame, Iwa, Kumo and Kusa…not good." Inoichi Yamanaka said looking at the map on the wall.

"And allied with us are Sand, Waterfall and Snow, but Yukigakure doesn't have any ninja's and the most they can do is send supplies."

"And Waterfall's forces are barely a dozen. If it hadn't been for us they would have been wiped out totally, and truthfully it was Uzumaki that got us these alliances."

Several people in the room winced.

"Will they help us?" Choza asked.

"Yes. Gaara is sending us nin as support. He isn't happy with Konoha, but he told me it is what Naruto would want."

"Princess Yuki also said she would send supplies, she said if Konoha doesn't pull its head out of its backsides, she's pulling her support." Jiraiya tells them all. "She was not pleased to hear how Konoha treated a hero like Naruto."

Iruka spoke up. "Any news about him?"

"Yes actually." Jiraiya said surprising everyone.

"What, tell us." Several voices shouted at once. Hinata and Shizune paused in their filing and looked at the Toad Sannin.

Jiraiya gulped at the looks he was getting.

"Well I was out near the River and Stars village and I visited this little village in a valley. I heard them talking about recent bandit troubles. They were telling the people of Stars about how the bandits had been driven off by two youths, and one of the River folk mentioned Naruto by name."

Hinata was focused on the Toad Sage fully now.

"She said Naruto and a boy named Mica rescued her and her brother from the bandits, killing them all and returning their crops." Jiraiya continued.

"I asked them after the Stars villagers had left, and they said that Naruto and a boy named Mica had been around their village training. They said that they left recently, they didn't say where." Jiraiya informed them.

"I tried to find their trail, but not a step could I find. I summoned a couple of the toads and they informed me that Naruto has not summoned them at all."

Tsunade swore under her breath. "So close, and yet so far."

"Well its good news that he's alright, but I wonder who this Mica is." Shizune said.

"Mica…Could be Micahamaru Melwasu." Iruka said. "He used to be Naruto's friend here in the village, but he left suddenly one day."

Tsunade snapped her fingers and started digging thru her desk. "Where is it…no that's not it. Nope…no…no…oh, that's where that got to."

The gathered Jonin, Chunin and clan heads shook their heads. "Oh, blackmail, gotta remember about that for later."

Tsunade slipped a photo into her pocket and several people looked nervous at that one.

"Now where was it…the old monkey…AH-HA." She said and pulled out a scroll. Cracking the seal on it she scanned it and nodded.

"Did you get a description of this Mica?" she asked her former teammate.

Jiraiya nodded and rattled it off. "It was Melwasu. He left the village when he was nine to learn how to control his duel bloodline."

Coughs and exclamations filled the room.

"Why would he leave the village?" Kurenai asked.

"It is because when his father's bloodline activated, he killed a mob."

"WHAT?"

Tsunade looked at the scroll. "It says here only the Third and Ibiki knew what happened that night. but Mica is never to be marked missing. It goes on to say he might return to take Naruto with him, and if that happens to allow it."

Tsunade looked over at the Special Jonin, and Konoha's master interrogator. "You have something to tell us Ibiki?"

The scarred Jonin shook his head. "Sorry Lady Hokage. I swore to the Third I would take what I saw that day to my grave. That kid scared the hell out of me."

Many in the room found their eyes wide at that.

"What is his kekkei genkai?" Shikaku Nara asked.

"I think I remember the boy now that I think about it." Several others nodded.

"Well his first bloodline, the one that sent him away for training was his ability to manipulate blood in someone's body."

Wide eyes stared back at Tsunade as she read it from the scroll.

"Yes, he can manipulate blood…interesting. He was sent to a Shambala Master, who it says here also helped him with his second kekkei genkai, wind manipulation."

"Whoa, two very dangerous abilities, and the Third just let him go?" one of the chunin in the back said.

"Let, no. says here Micahamaru was scared of harming his friend Naruto and wanted to learn how to control it. There are notes here that the pair were something else growing up."

Iruka chuckled. "They were prank masters from hell. Naruto alone was bad enough, but when Mica worked with him, they had ANBU running in circles."

Kurenai paused. "Wait…" she rounded on Iruka. "They were the ones who backed up the hot springs!"

Iruka laughed. "I remember that prank. They had it explode and all the women in there were exposed that day."

Asuma laughed. "They got away as the women were busy beating the hell out of every guy in the area."

Gai shook his head. "Most unyouthful prank I'd ever seen…but they managed to do it undetected…"

Tsunade put the scroll on her desk. "So we have two Konoha…youths out there. This is getting worse and worse. Should Orochimaru or Akatsuki find them…"

The Fifth Hokage looked at the map then at the gathered people in her office. "Gai, I want you and your team to search for Naruto."

Hinata stood and Tsunade shook her head. "No Hinata, you know why. Trust Gai and his team. Three Chunin and a Jonin will be fine."

"I will do as you ask Tsunade." Gai said. He then looked at Hinata. "I will find Naruto for you Hinata. I swear I will not return till I do."

Several people sweat dropped as Gai leapt out the window.

**AN:**

**The search for Naruto begins. Konoha's under pressure and Naruto and Mica are in a side dimension…WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS AUTHOR YOU ASK? I answer there is a fine line between sanity and insanity and I have white out. Keep the reviews coming and thank you all who read this. **

**PS: Yes, some names have been rearranged on the cameo's. its intentional folks. And the Genin led Hinata team will see action in future chapters…just not right away.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 17:**

**Underverse**

Solet Anu 

The three scowled at the old librarian.

"GAH. Don't do that you old harridan!" Shippo said clutching his chest. Mica agreed mentally while Naruto was looking at the old woman.

_She's older than Ojiisan…look at all those wrinkles._ The blond thought.

Shippo calmed down and smiled. "I have to show them the forge scrolls. Their Master wants them to read up on the subject."

"Forging? My, my. It has been some time since someone not going into the smithy has asked to see those, some time indeed." The librarian muttered.

"This way." She said hobbling off with her walking stick clacking on the stone floor. "Come." She said looking over her shoulder. Several glowing orbs drifted down and followed her, and the three at the door shared a look and followed the aged librarian. "I thought Mako would be here?" Shippo asked after a bit.

The old woman made a huffing sound. "That old fart's enjoying his rum and cards. Why the council allows him to remain in charge of the library I will never know."

Deeper they went and Naruto realized that they were spiraling downwards. "Hey how can we be going down, we haven't taken the stairs or a portal?"

The old woman chuckled. "The library is designed in ways to make it easy. If you'll notice there is a slight decline as we circle around. It was brilliant design work by the great sages millennia ago. No matter how many books and scrolls are added, there always is enough room."

Shippo smiled. "A complex storage seal on the building. While its big, it just keeps shuffling things."

Naruto and Mica followed the pair and soon they reached the bottom. "Whoa." Naruto stopped.

"Our scroll vault." The old woman said.

"We have scholars from the academy copying things into books, but the original scrolls are stored down here, along with ones that were too…dangerous for the general public."

She pulled out a star shaped key and pushed it into the slot in the wall. The vault door dissolved like sand. "Only the librarians can open the vault." She told them.

Shippo nodded. "You have any tables down here?" he asked, and no sooner than he said that than a table seemed to appear out of thin air.

The librarian went into the vault and retrieved the desired scrolls and placed them on the table.

"You won't be able to leave the level with them so you know." She said. "There are runes preventing that."

Naruto and Mica nodded as they sat down. Shippo sat across from them and the old woman sealed the vault and went back upstairs. Once they were sure she was gone Shippo took the two scrolls.

"Alright, stand back." He pulled blank scrolls from a pouch inside his vest and then after laying them out he pulled powder and smirked. "This is going to be fun." He said sprinkling a bit on the original scrolls and then more on the blanks. "LUBO SYQESIC!" he yelled in the demon language and the original scrolls glowed for nearly five minutes.

"B'NEHD SYQESIC!" he intoned and held his hands over the blank scrolls. A thick mist rose off the original scrolls and seemed to flow to the blank scrolls.

Naruto and Mica watched as slowly the blank scrolls became perfect copies of the originals. Shippo staggered a bit when it was done and shook his head.

"What a rush." He rolled up the copies and put them in his vest.

"Mica, see that chime over against the wall, give it a pull."

Moments after it was pulled the old woman showed up as if she'd teleported. "Done already? My you are quick readers." She said, her eyes locked on Shippo.

"I'm not their master, if they have questions they can ask him. I'm just their escort." He said defensively under her gaze.

They walked back to the ground floor and once they were near the door the old woman called after them.

"Remind Lord Kyuubi that he is responsible for those copies young Kitsune."

All three nearly face planted hearing her, but when they turned around she was gone.

"How the hell?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask, its better we never know." Shippo said and they stepped out onto the bust streets once more.

Otogakure… 

"When will we attack Konoha Lord Orochimaru?" Danzo asked.

"Not yet, but soon. We must make sure Sauske is prepared for his destiny after all." The Snake Sannin's voice hissed from his throne.

"If I may ask milord, but why are we hesitating?" Danzo asked. Since he'd gotten his silver arm he'd been more cocky and his battles against rogue nin in the arena testing his fighting skills.

"I wish to see how they scramble. Tell me, your son, Sai is he prepared to be Sauske's personal guard?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Danzo said with a slight bow.

Orochimaru missed Kabuto. The medic-nin was his trusted follower and his death had surprised the Snake Sannin. It had also allowed Danzo a position of power in Orochimaru's circle.

"We shall continue to train the troops. Perhaps we can use the upcoming exams to once again attack Konoha."

"The Jonin exams are tightly protected in Konoha Lord Orochimaru. Usually only the Hokage and a couple of the Special Jonin's are allowed to witness along with the competitors." Danzo said.

"I am aware, but it could provide us an opening. See what you can come up with Danzo. I think I want as many options as possible before we crush the Leaf village."

"As you command Lord Orochimaru." Danzo said with a bow, then turned and left the room.

**Konoha…**

Hinata destroyed another training dummy, her juken strikes shattering the wood to toothpicks.

"Angry?"

Hinata turned to see Shizune standing there.

"What was your first clue Lady Shizune." Hinata said turning back and destroying another target.

"Because Lady Tsunade is doing the same thing on the other side of town. What is the matter Hinata?" The brunette medic asked.

"I am tired of being held here in Konoha. I know I could find Naruto-kun. I…"

"You want to be the first to see him after nearly two years and tell him how you feel. You want to hug him and tell him your soul, your heart and body are his." The brunette said sitting on a log.

"Yes. He never knew how I felt and he was gone before I ever mustered the courage to tell him."

"And what does Jahk'Ayhln say?" Shizune asked.

Hinata had spent hours talking with the Hokage and her apprentice about the spirit of vengeance she'd bonded with.

"Jahk'Ayhln's merging more with me, and soon he will be nothing more than a whisper in my mind till I die."

"You're bonding quicker than the book said." Shizune said remembering the text in Tsunade's possession.

"Hai. I think it has to do with the amount of vengeance I've dealt out since Naruto-kun's exile. The more I drew on Jahk'Ayhln's power the more it sped up the bonding. As of now I only hear him when I transform."

Shizune watched as Hinata went thru her workout, her focus now on hitting precision points and controlling her anger.

"Your upset that Neji, TenTen and Lee are out there…don't you trust them to find and bring Naruto back?" Shizune asked.

Hinata paused and sighed. "Its not that. I trust Neji and the others. I just…what if during his time away Naruto has found a girl? What if he's happy where he is and doesn't want to come back?"

Shizune was at a loss. "Hinata…Lady Tsunade has given them a message to pass onto Naruto. She's also ordered them to bring him back bound and gagged if it comes to it."

Shizune chuckled when she'd heard the last minute orders that had been given to the chunin Team 9 before they left.

Hinata looked at her.

"Lady Tsunade gave them a two scrolls for Naruto. One is ordering him back to Konoha and explaining what the former council did. The other is a personal message from her to him and I don't know what it says."

Shizune stood. "She wants me to tell you to be in her office in an hour. She wishes to speak to you."

Hinata nodded and wondered what it was about.

"You wished to see me Lady Tsunade?" Hinata said entering the office.

"Yes, close the door." Tsunade was standing by the window, her gaze fixed on the Hokage monument where her own face was nearly completed.

"I know you wanted to be on the team that searched for Naruto, but Jiraiya informed me that there is a bounty on your head by Oto." She pointed at the bingo book and Hinata saw her own image.

Hinata Hyuga 

**Age: 14**

**Description:**

**Black-blue hair, white eyes (Byakugan Kekkai Genkai)**

**Fighting Style: Juken**

**Double A Rank Bounty**

**(Subject is rumored to be possessed by a vengeance spirit, fight with extreme caution)**

Hinata shook her head ignoring the rest of the info. "Danzo gave away a lot of secrets." She said shaking her head at the bounty. It was a nice sum of ryo, but in truth it wasn't enough and Hinata felt a bit insulted.

"Yes. That is why I've been having Shikamaru change patrols around and come up with defenses. It is also why there are four chunin guarding the gates and visible patrols have been increased in ratio."

Hinata knew this isn't why the Hokage called her and waited.

"You see that necklace on my desk?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata looked and saw the jewel. She remembered seeing on Naruto one time, and wondered about it.

"It originally belonged to my grandfather. When he died it went to me." Tsunade was speaking, her back still to Hinata.

"When my little brother Nawaki became a genin I gave it to him. He died, brutally soon after."

Hinata listened. She never knew this and wondered what it all meant. "I was crushed and thought I'd never care again. I met Dan, and we soon fell in love. I gave him that necklace and he too died."

Hinata swallowed. "Is it cursed?" she asked.

Tsunade gave a chuckle. "I think so. I wore it after Dan died and I left Konoha with Shizune. For years I thought the necklace was what took my brother and lover from me. Then I met Naruto."

Tsunade chuckled again. "Here was this loud annoying brat calling me an old lady and thinking up as many insults as he could when I was offered the position of Hokage and refused."

Hinata looked at her mentor. She never knew that Tsunade had refused the position at first. She was bursting with questions, but Tsunade was speaking again.

"I made a bet with him after that. If he could make a Rasengan at the end of the week, I would give him the necklace. If he lost, I got all the money he had in that silly toad wallet he carried."

Hinata smiled. She remembered the day she'd slipped that present into Naruto's apartment. It touched her that he'd kept the wallet and named it "Gama-chan"

"I was thinking over Orochimaru's offer and I was determined to tell him no. I drugged Jiraiya and went off to meet the Snake. I chased him and Kabuto around, leaving a wide path of destruction a blind monkey could follow. Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya caught up to us. Even weakened Jiraiya and I took on Orochimaru, all three of us not at our best. The snake with his useless arms, Jiraiya suffering from the chakra nullifying drug I'd dosed him with, and I under anger."

Tsunade turned back and looked at Hinata. "The battle was something to see as I squared off with Kabuto, he was fresh still and I was tired. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were off in their own little pissing contest. Kabuto used my weakness, my fear of blood to paralyze me. Shizune was soon knocked out and Naruto was left alone. I could only watch as he fought. I thought for sure he was outclassed and then it happened. He used the Rasengan and struck Kabuto."

Tsunade moved around the room and sat behind her desk, her hand reaching out and lifting the necklace up.

"Kabuto however managed to land a critical blow on Naruto as well, a chakra scalpel to the heart."

Hinata gasped. In her lessons with Tsunade over the past two years she'd seen what the chakra scalpel's could do.

"I snapped out of it and worked on saving Naruto…the little runt reached up and grabbed the necklace informing me he'd won the bet."

Tsunade laughed. "I placed it around his neck. It was then I saw Orochimaru coming at him, he'd slipped away from Jiraiya and was intent on killing Naruto."

Hinata growled.

"I put myself in the path of the grass cutter and it surprised him. from there it was a battle to the point he was forced to retreat." Tsunade looked at the necklace. "I'd thought this would be around Naruto's neck till long after he'd become Hokage. You beat me to killing the council. And you and your friendly spirit are right. I don't see Naruto as a brother…maybe a nephew, or son."

She extended her hand, holding the necklace out for Hinata. "I want you to give this to Naruto when you see him. I want you to put it around his neck."

"B-But Lady Tsunade…"

"I like you Hinata, and I believe you will be good for the blond menace. Think of it as a mother's approval."

Hinata blushed. "But what if…"

"Don't worry. I know him well enough to know that Naruto is blind to the hints by women. It'll take a girl walking up and kissing him to get the clue."

"But he was always fixated on Sakura." Hinata said looking to the floor. It was rare, but once and a while she would get a familiar bout of insecurity.

"No. he used Haruno as a cover."

"What?" Hinata asked looking at the blond Hokage.

"He used her as a distraction. Like that fake smile he always wore. Truthfully, Naruto was a lonely scared boy. Shizune and I got to know him, and we saw it. That's why it was so bad that the council forged my signature. He thinks I betrayed him."

Tsunade looked at her. "That hurts more than anything. I thought it hurt more when Dan and Nawaki were killed, I was wrong. Konohamaru, Iruka and I have been meeting every other day…you're welcome to join us and talk about Naruto."

"You've been meeting and talking about Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"And Shizune and Jiraiya when he's here." Tsunade said.

Hinata looked at the necklace in her hands. "I would like that Lady Tsunade. I talk with the other Konoha Ten, but most of them don't realize the full pain Naruto's been under. I was too scared at the academy, but I always watched over him."

Tsunade smiled. "We're meeting tonight. Iruka has some stories about Naruto."

"Lady Tsunade…about my genin team…"

"Kakashi, Sakura and Hanabi?" she asked, a hidden smile behind her eyes.

"Hai. I understand Sakura still being in therapy…"

Tsunade held up a hand. "You haven't seen her?"

"I stopped, but the administration nurse said she was not receiving visitors. The only one's I've been working with have been Kakashi and Hanabi." Hinata admitted. She paused.

"I have unlocked the memories of Kakashi during his time with ANBU." She said.

Tsunade sat up straight. "I was unaware you did so." She looked at the former heiress and sighed. "Am I going to be burying a genin?"

"There is a…problem." Hinata admitted."

**AN: **

**I know weak ending of this chapter, but it wasn't working the way I wanted. Next chapter should be better as it starts the part of Exiles that will be familiar to some as I'm pulling several things from well known video games or anime that sadly I won't own either. Again thanks for everyone that reads and reviews. It means a lot. **

**PS: Yes I reference Star Wars a lot. I grew up cutting my teeth on it, its part of my psyche. Also, its fanfiction folks, I again thank you all for reading, and remind you if you don't like it…DON'T READ IT! And those that don't like the cameo's or how I work things in, don't read it. I appreciate those who do, but telling me to break from the idea I had is simple. Write your own and stay out of my sandbox. And here's a hint…there will be more Pirates and Star Wars references littered about. And to the 3 PM's about Kits being cubs. Young foxes are kits. You're thinking of wolves with cubs.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 18:**

**Underverse**

Solet Anu 

Shippo looked on as the two youths sat at vacant tables in the Fox Den. The pair had taken the scrolls from him and had began studying as soon as they stepped in the door.

Kyu had not returned, but neither apprentice was worried.

"He's a shade Shippo. I'm sure he can just float away if he don't like what that woman had to say." Naruto said.

Shippo made a face. "Sad, but the old fox always had a weak spot for her." He muttered as he restocked the bar.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered looking at the scroll. "Hey, Shippo?"

"What?" the teenaged looking Kitsune asked coming to the table.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked pointing at the scroll.

"What? Oh man…" Shippo looked at it then scratched his head. "You'll need to speak with Kyuubi. That's Y'mprat."

"What's that?" Mica asked.

"Its an ancient form of demon script. Only the demon lords can translate that. If it was modern script or Mydeh."

Naruto scrunched his nose. "What's the difference?"

Shippo shrugged. "I'm centuries old, and I can't understand that. Wait for your sensei and ask him…"

"**Grab you bags, we're leaving." **Kyu snarled floating into the Fox Den.

"What gives?" Naruto asked.

"**No questions. Grab your gear, we're leaving. Shippo, if that…if the Empress sends a messenger, tell them we are out of Solet Anu and won't be back for some time."** Kyu said looking at the Kitsune bartender.

"We got the scrolls copied Master." Mica said rolling them up. "The old woman there said you were responsible for them."

"**Feh."** The Shade said. **"You both ready?"**

Both boys nodded. "We packed after we turned the guards over to the crowd. I wonder how much those kids made?"

Naruto chuckled. "Might have been a bit. The line was down the block and around the corner."

"**Move it. We can play later."** Kyu said and they both noticed he was nervous.

They made their way thru Lowtown and Kyu led them away from the portals.

"Why aren't we going above ground?" Naruto asked.

"**Because her highness wants me to remain in Solet Anu. She feels I need to take up my seat and advise. I told her I was teaching at this time and it would be impossible."**

"And?" Naruto looked at the fox lord who until a couple months back had been sealed in his stomach. Now all Naruto had was the chakra while the Kyuubi's sould hung as a ghostly shade before him.

"**Words were exchanged, she had a small fit that would make some of those childish girls back in Konoha proud. I left thru the floor and I heard her smashing pottery."**

Mica chuckled at his master's short version of events. "Almost sounds like Naruto." He muttered as they passed several more portals.

"Which one are we taking master?"

"**We're not."** Kyu said. **"We're leaving thru the sewer that opens into the mines and that leads unfortunately to the Spider Swamp."**

Naruto and Mica paled. They'd both seen one of the giant spiders after a group of hunters had gone out. The one they brought back was as big a small building.

"**We'll have to circle around to the south and pass thru the Valley of Mist. From there we cross the Frozen Tundra. There's an outpost we can get warmer clothing at and make last minute trades. Hunters use it as a lodge before hunting the ice."** Kyu said.

"What's in the tundra?"

"**Pass the Frozen Tundra lies the Demon Graveyard. Its protected, and only Demon's can find it. I'm with you, so it shouldn't be a problem."** Kyu said.

"**Open this grate Naruto."** Kyu ordered and the blond popped the bolts and the grate swung open with a loud screech.

"**Once there we'll be working on some training. You'll undertake a trial with three tests. I can't tell you about them now. But once you pass those tests you will be allowed access to the graveyard and we'll gathered the parts needed to forge your Mekrd'cypan."**

They entered the sewers and both Naruto and Mica pulled up the masks they kept around their necks to ward off the smell.

"Master, Shippo said the language on the scrolls was an old demon script called Y'mprat."

Kyu nodded. **"Forgot about that. I'll translate them for you both after we make camp."**

Naruto was a couple steps ahead and pulled out his bokken. "Hey, Mica, bet you I make a higher count than you."

Mica smiled and Kyu shook his head. The pair had started the score count game while they were hunting. It seemed like they'd given it up, he was wrong.

Their path thru the sewers was quiet. It was in the mines they encountered fiends. From rats as large as lions to bats as big as men.

"Thirty-five." Mica said after using a lightening jutsu to fry a bat.

"What? No way. I'm at nineteen." Naruto said with a pout. "What the hell?"

Kyu chuckled.

"**He's been killing while you kit have been stripping the corpses. Good idea as I'm sure we'll need it for trade, but he's scouted ahead twice now."**

"Damn it." Naruto kicked the dead rat aside and looked at Mica. "You pick them apart for now. I'm not going to let you beat me like this."

Mica agreed and they switched roles and by the time they left the mines they'd both racked up sixty-seven kills, and the bag of holding held many fiend parts.

Kyu looked at the worn bokken and sighed.

"**Boys. Come here."** He looked at them both as they stood still inside the mines, the gates closed keeping the larger spiders out of the tunnels.

"**See those corpses over there?"**

"Hai." Both youths said.

"**Take their swords. We'll trade them at the outpost for better ones, but your bokken won't survive the Spider Swamp. The spells and runes are coming undone from the use you've both put them thru, and it was my fault for not looking at them sooner."**

Both boys went over to the dead, the long rotted skeletons breaking or turning to touch with a simple touch.

Naruto picked up a pair of slender short swords and it was Mica who picked up the spear.

"You want one of these?" Naruto asked after looking over the rusted or broken weapons.

"No. the spear will be fine." Mica said after giving it an experimental spin and lunge. Naruto also picked thru the rotted packs and found a journal and a small pouch. He opened it and whistled.

Kyu hovered over and looked over his shoulder giving a soft whistle as well. **"Looks like he made out well. There are about a dozen jewels in there each the size of a marble. Pocket them, they will come in handy. Either way, he or she won't need them any longer."**

"Master?" Mica called out from the pile of bones he was looking thru. He'd put the spear aside and pulled out a katana. The silver of the blade shone bright after the dust and cobwebs were wiped off it.

"**Mithral. Impressive blade. Better than that spear."** Kyu said.

Mica picked up the sheath and while it had seen better days he slung it over his shoulder after making a strap for it from the rags. He grabbed the spear and smirked. "Shippo says a spear gives you longer reach."

"**And Shippo hasn't hunted in over a century." **Kyu said. **"But if it makes you feel better."** The fox lord drifted towards the end of the tunnel.

"**Been about a hundred years or more since anyone has used this entrance. Those poor souls there died from spider venom."**

Kyu focused on them both. **"Now listen to me both of you. We keep moving. Use Vunla to be aware of your surroundings. Enhance your reflexes. If we have to fight use small amounts of chakra. Fire jutsu's are the best as they will fry them. Attack and keep moving. I will use vunla waves to push them back, but keep moving. Protect one another at all times."**

Mica and Naruto nodded. **"We'll be springboarding from tree trunk to tree trunk. Branches might host a nest of spiders, and there are spiders that burrow onto the ground and curl up around those who step on them. Send a vunla wave ahead of where you plan to land and don't hesitate to leap right away. It will make you harder to pin down."** Kyu said.

"**Spiders might not be the brightest, but the Demon spiders are like Kitsune's in that they are smart and powerful. The AHS's are like fiends. We won't be pausing to harvest. Maybe next time."**

Both boys looked at him when he said that, but he just gave them a toothy grin.

"**Any questions?"**

"Yeah, how long do you think it'll take us to circle south?" Naruto asked.

"**Hard to say. We don't know how many spiders are between us and there. Just keep moving and fighting. I'll tell you both when to stop and set up camp to recover. You both have anti-toxin's in your medical packs?"**

Naruto and Mica tapped the scrolls in the leg pockets. "Sealing scrolls rule." Mica said and Naruto agreed.

Kyu paused and sighed. **"Going to regret this, but how many kunai and shuriken do you have?"**

Naruto looked at Mica who looked at him. both shrugged. "Out and ready for immediate use…twelve kunai and about thirty shuriken." Naruto said and Mica echoed.

"**And sealed away?"** Kyu asked and smiled seeing both boy reach for scrolls on their hips.

"Um…I'd say…maybe two hundred of each." Naruto admitted.

Mica also pulled out a bundle of senbon needles. "I like using these with my wind…I would like to get more of those cactaur needles…"

Kyu laughed. **"Never change you two. I'll use the vunla to open the grate and seal it after your out. Take a left from the entrance and then keep moving."**

Both boys checked their new weapons and nodded.

Kyu held up a ghostly hand and there was a grunt and a squeal of metal as the grate was forced open. Both Byty moved and were already bouncing from tree to tree as Kyu lowered the heavy metal door. He followed after and sent vunla waves knocking spiders aside and onto their backs.

He kept an eye on his apprentices and watched as Mica lost the spear as he used it to pole vault, skewering a spider the size of a bull in the process.

As he got closer he heard the boys.

"That's seven."

"Nine." Mica counted.

"Damn it."

Mica used his wind to slice spider webs and smaller spiders, both boys followed his orders and kept moving. Naruto tossed one of the short swords like a kunai and impaled a spider that was about his size as it lowered right in front of him.

"Nine." Naruto called.

"Fifteen." Mica said as he used his wind to blast three spiders in front of him that had crawled onto the trunk ahead of him to trap him.

"Your cheating." Naruto growled as he sliced another spider in front of him that had leapt from a high branch.

Kyu sighed at their antics, and used a vunla wave to slam a spider the size of a building thru a three.

"And that's eight for Master Kyu." Mica said.

"**Less talking more leaping."** Kyu reprimanded.

Mica sighed and used his wind to levitate along, no longer using the tree trunks as they were swarming with spiders.

Naruto swore and leapt away as one spider tried to land on him from above, it took his other short sword on the way down.

"JUMP!" Mica ordered and Naruto leapt towards his friend and brother in all but blood and felt the wind cushion him and drag him towards Mica.

"They just keep coming." Mica grunted. He was using the wind to keep himself and Naruto aloft, forming a wind shield around them that sliced into anything that came in contact like it was made of blades.

"**Can you keep it up?"** Kyu asked using another vunla wave to knock more spiders away. All shapes and sizes were in pursuit. The clacking of their legs and mandibles filling the forest with noise in their pursuit of fresh meat.

"For a while." Mica said. he'd gotten stronger with his wind element since the loss of his blood manipulation was sacrificed.

Naruto pulled out some kunai and exploding tags, fastening the tags he tossed the edged weapon and smirked as the explosion cleared the area for fifteen feet.

"**Do so as long as you can, then go back to leaping. Naruto will use tags to clear you a landing spot to recover, but give us enough warning."**

Mica nodded and focused on using his kekkei genkai he'd gotten from his mothers blood.

Spiders were still swarming and Naruto was really getting sick of them. "How the hell are there so many?" he asked.

"**We exited in the middle of the swamp kit. Usually hunters only come in a little ways and take out the smaller nests."** Kyu said.

Naruto wondered if he could design a explosive tag big enough to wipe out the spiders, or thin their numbers to reasonable numbers.

"Spider eggs usually hold hundreds of eggs." Mica said. Naruto could hear him getting tired, but the silver haired teen looked like he wanted to push on.

_Kami, we need a freakin' break._ Naruto pleaded as he launched a explosive tagged shuriken and watched it connect with a tree covered with spiders the size of a large dog.

_Give us a break, once please._

**Konoha…**

"Problem?" Tsunade asked looking at the young woman before her.

Hinata looked at the necklace in her hand, her fingers running along the surface of the jewel.

"Kakashi has two sets of memories of his time with ANBU. He is unaware of them, as I have not told him of it yet." She looked up and sighed. "It was another reason I was destroying practice dummies earlier. One set, his original memories are of Naruto when he was from a babe till about four years old. They showed Kakashi defending Naruto and being damn protective of him." Hinata had a smile.

"It is the second set of memories. There was a powerful controlling genjutsu upon Kakashi. It diminished a bit over time, but his treatment of Naruto from this point on is because someone manipulated him."

Hinata looked at the Hokage. "The second block was of him being brainwashed and sent to kill Naruto-kun. Unconsciously he fought it, it is why he failed, but his apathy towards Naruto can be traced back to this."

"Brainwashing? There is only one clan that can manipulate thoughts." Tsunade said, her eyes narrowing.

"Hai. The Yamanaka clan." Hinata confirmed. "Inoichi killed them shortly after that time when he caught them trying to do something to Ino."

"You spoke with Inoichi?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. He said it was something he couldn't understand. He remembered the elders bringing in a masked ANBU several times. He didn't know what they were doing. If they wouldn't have tried to make Ino into their weapon, he might never have taken action."

Tsunade cursed. "I'm really hating councils."

Hinata smiled. "Ditto."

Tsunade looked at her and laughed. "Now that is a Naruto response if I ever heard one."

Hinata shrugged. "He always did simplify things."

Tsunade sighed. "So what are you planning to do?"

"I think I will talk with Kakashi before Sakura is allowed to join us. He has a right to know his life was manipulated. I won't punish him, he was betrayed and used as well. He has suffered enough."

Tsunade nodded. "You know he still reads those books?"

Hinata laughed. "I don't think even the Penance Stare could break him of that habit Lady Tsunade."

"(Sigh) I think your right."

"You going to be okay leading an unconventional genin team?"

"I am not…happy with being forced to stay in the village…but I and Hanabi have bonded and Kakashi's change is an improvement…"

"You think you and Sakura will be a problem?" the Hokage asked.

"I am leery of being in contact with her. Her devotion to the Uchiha…(shakes her head) is borderline fanatical. Inoichi and I were talking about her reintegration. Her mind is fragile…" Hinata held up a hand. "I still agree to work with her. Your right, she might be able to be salvaged. But I warn you now. **I will kill the pink haired bitch should she betray us for the Uchiha.**"

Tsunade hated when Hinata switched from her normal self to her Vengeance mode as she'd heard Kiba say one time. the Inuzuka had a way with words and was similar to Naruto on some levels.

"Understood." Tsunade agreed.

"I will give her a three strike trial basis, but she gets in the way when its time for the Uchiha's judgment, then she will share and this time she dies." Hinata said and Tsunade saw how tired the girl really was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No. it is my burden as the current host for Jahk'Ayhln. Inoichi has shown me ways to organize my mind with some meditation techniques." Hinata smiled. "He wishes Ino would be more studious of her abilities."

"She's been around the hospital, a lot." Tsunade said.

"Shikamaru says she spends hours with Sakura." Hinata said.

"When do you have time to gossip?" Tsunade asked and Hinata smiled. "Everyone gossips Lady Tsunade. Even you."

The fifth Hokage couldn't help but laugh at that.

**AN: **

**18 chapters, who knew. Will Mica and Naruto escape the Spider Swamp? What is ahead for the pair in the Underverse? What is happening with Team 9? Tune in for more at the same Kyuubi time, same Kyuubi station.**

**Thanks for the reviews and words. There will be Hinata/Naruto, but the stage needs to be set. Just throwing them together never works well. They need to grow and figure out their lives. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 19:**

"LEE! GO LEFT!" TenTen yelled as she launched a kunai barrage into the Oto patrol.

They'd stumbled upon them and while they knew their mission was to look for Naruto, they couldn't allow a team from Sound to be this close to Konoha.

Neji was in the middle of a pitched battle with six Oto Chunin's. the two Oto Jonin's were left to Lee and TenTen and they were having a bit of trouble as the one Jonin was using sound waves to knock her kunai aside. The other sound jonin was using a strange device on his arm to crystallize the air and attack Lee, whose fists were shattering the crystal waves with little trouble, but it was slowing his advance on the Jonin to a crawl.

"Gai-sensei just had to pick this morning to go fishing." TenTen muttered as she used a pair of kunai on a chain to attack the first jonin. She wasn't going to waste kunai and with the chain it was an added weapon.

Neji took out a pair of chunin with his juken strikes and slid a kunai into the neck of a third before the ground beneath him erupted sending him flying from a sound wave.

Neji twisted in the air and unleashed a shuriken barrage that caught the sound nin who was kneeling on the ground, arms buried to the elbow.

_Their using devises similar to the nin during the chunin exams._ He thought and watched as the nin trapped in his own work was turned into a pincushion by the shuriken.

Neji flipped in the air again and his feet connected with the tree trunk and he pushed off and leapt higher up.

His Byakugan took in the battlefield. Lee was nearing his opponent who was getting desperate putting up crystal barriers, while TenTen was moving in closer to her opponent.

"TenTen." He called. "Switch!" she nodded and leapt under him and attacked the remaining chunin while Neji attacked the jonin, the Oto nin was unprepared for the switch and the juken strikes hit his chakra points and shutting them down he fell to the ground. "Your death is eminent." Neji said bringing his foot down and snapping the Jonin's neck.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Neji turned to see Lee with a spinning helicopter leg attack strike the other Jonin and send him flying into a tree.

Lee landed and gave him a thumbs up and they both turned to see TenTen with a spin and holding the chain in the middle impale the two chunin on the kunai, one between the eyes, the other in the groin.

Neji and Lee both winced as she turned and putting a hand on her hip looked at them. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing Ten-Hime." Neji said. _Crap, did we bring chocolate? I can't ask Lee, she'll hear._ Neji thought watching as she retrieved her weapons and stripped the Oto-nin of their shuriken and kunai.

"Neji, Lee, you need to see this." She called out and they both left the corpses unstripped, as they rushed to their lovers side.

They reached her at the same time and saw her holding an open scroll. "Here." She said handing the scroll to Neji. Lee looked over his shoulder and Neji didn't mind like he pretended he used to.

**To all patrols and assault teams. Continue to monitor Konohagakure. Be on the lookout for any and all patrols, and Uzumaki Naruto. Lord Orochimaru wants him relatively unharmed. **

**Also capture orders for Hinata Hyuga and Jiraiya of the Sannin. All other Konohagakure nin are kill on site.**

**Lord Danzo**

"That bastard." TenTen said after they were done reading, ignoring the descriptions of Hinata, Naruto and Jiraiya.

"We need to warn Lady Tsunade that they are studying our defenses." Neji said.

"But our mission?" TenTen questioned.

"It is evident we can't continue undermanned, but this needs to be reported." Neji said as Lee put a hand on his shoulder.

"What if Gai-sensei were to take it back and join up with us later?" TenTen asked. She really didn't want to separate from Lee nor Neji.

"Speaking of Gai-sensei, where is he?" Neji pondered. "The sounds of battle should have brought him back to camp."

The three chunin exchanged glances and leapt off towards the river.

**Underverse**

"I FUCKING HATE SPIDERS!" Naruto yelled as he hit one with a kick sending it flying. They had been knocked out of the air by a barrage of webbing spat at them.

"FIRE STYLE JUTSU….ATOMIC FIRE BOMB!"

The explosion opened a path and both Naruto and Mica were running once more. Mica was showing exhaustion from the fire jutsu he'd just used.

"**Keep running."** Kyu ordered knocking spiders out of the way with vunla waves.

Naruto put his hands in the familiar cross position. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled and a dozen Naruto's surrounded them and kept running attacking with kunai of anything that got in the way.

"Master…" Mica was winded and trying to keep going. The extended wind use and then the fire jutsu wearing his reserves down. "Are we there yet?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the silver haired youth's question.

"**Soon. The woods are getting thinner."**

"Yeah, but that hasn't slowed down the spiders." Naruto gripped.

Mica voiced his agreement. "What's to stop them from pursuing us out of the swamp master?"

Kyu remained quiet, his eyes focused ahead. **"Mica, you have enough energy to lift you and Naruto?"**

"For what?" Mica asked.

"**The river. The spiders can't cross it. It's swamp, river, patch of land and then cliffs that wall the entrance to the Valley of Mist."** Kyu said.

Mica sighed and looked over as Naruto offered him a bean.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked the blond.

"**Senzu beans." **Kyu sounded impressed. **"Where'd you get them kit?"**

Naruto blushed. "Those bunny ladies…"

"The viera." Mica corrected.

"**Yeah. That portal to their world only opens once every five hundred years. The group stuck here has done well."** Kyu mentioned.

"Yeah, well…they gave me a bag of them. Haven't really had a use for them. I thought if we get back to our world, I could like try and grow them."

"**Not a bad idea kit. Senzu beans are a healers dream. They fix you up, reenergize you and aren't detrimental like those soldier pills you can use."**

"Well anyways Maeve suggested I take the bag, and I have another sealed away…"

Naruto was turning red.

"And what did that cost you? Wait…that night you were out till sunrise…Whoa." Mica said his golden eyes widening. "Hey, isn't Maeve like…"

"Shut up." Naruto said blushing. "Take the stupid bean teme."

Mica accepted it and chewed it. He felt his reserves rise and his exhaustion fade. "I'm ready master." He said.

"**Naruto, take one for yourself as well. We're nearly there and there might be fiends on the other side of the river. Its nearing nightfall."**

Naruto popped his own bean into his mouth and felt refreshed.

"**Take 'em up."** Kyu ordered and using a vunla wave he sent spiders flying once more as Mica and Naruto were airborne once more. The wind shield slicing spiders up once more and the webs never stood a chance.

Kyu sent spiders flying as his eyes scanned for any of them setting another trap.

They saw the river and flew over it, Kyu floated above it by inches, he looked over his shoulder hearing the clacking of mandibles and knew that the spiders weren't happy with losing their prey.

_**At least we didn't run into her. She could be a real bitch.**_ Kyu thought. He really was happy they managed to avoid the demon spiders and the Spider Queen. They'd just had the mindless fiend types.

He watched as Naruto and Mica touched down. "Are we safe here Master?" Mica asked, his wind shield kicking up small amounts of dirt.

"**Are you both well enough to continue?"**

"Hai." Two young voices said at once.

"**We'll make camp in the valley. I don't want to be stumbling around the Valley of Mist in the dark."** Kyu said.

"What's so special about this Valley master?" Mica asked as they took to the trees.

"**The Valley of Mist is a labyrinth. The mist makes it hard to see, and a wrong turn could lead to disaster, even for those that have navigated it before."**

"A maze?" Naruto looked nervous. "I hate mazes. Its something Shikamaru would probably like as a mental challenge." The blond thought thinking of the slacker that he'd called friend and not for the first time wondered how his friends were doing. Were they happy he was gone? Did they miss him?

He sighed as he leapt from tree branch to branch. They paused and over looked the valley from atop the cliffs.

"Beautiful." Mica said.

"**That it is. We'll camp here and start fresh in the morning."** Kyu said and both boys went about setting up camp.

**12 miles outside of Konoha**

The three chunin found Gai in a battle with a man who looked to be covered in scales and carried a big sword.

"STAY BACK!" Gai warned. "His name is Kisame Hoshigaki. He's a member of Akatsuki."

"Aw, don't want the runts to meet Samehada?" the shark like man sneered as he swung his huge sword. Gai ducked under and launched a flurry of punches that backed up the former Kirigakure nin.

"What are you doing here Hoshigaki?" Gai demanded using his kunai to block the big sword, it took some effort, but Gai is able to keep up with the former seven swordsman of the mist.

"Looking for the Uzumaki brat. Rumors are he was exiled two years ago, but I don't believe it as no one has seen him since he supposedly left the Leaf village." The sharkman sneered as he spun the huge sword with an ease that had many envious.

"Now then, Konoha scum. You're going to tell me where I can find Uzumaki Naruto…and I'll let you live without your limbs." Kisame sneered, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

**AN: **

**Wowzers. 220 reviews. Thanks for the reviews and tune in for more Konoha Exiles…and if you don't I'm going to send Lee and Gai to your house to annoy you with their FLAMES OF YOUTH…(wish I owned Naruto, but being an ero-slacker don't pay.)**

**Chapter 20 will be the longest one to date. Hope you like it. **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 20:**

"Come on kiddies, play with Uncle Kisame." The Akatsuki member taunted. Lee was ready to leap in and help his sensei, but Neji's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Gai was laying in the water face down after a brutal hit from Kisame's Samehade blade. The saw tooth like sword had caught Gai as he came in for an attack from above.

"No." Neji said and TenTen had her pantera exposed, stood ready with Lee to leap in to battle.

Neji's Byakugan was searching the surrounding area. "Where is your partner? The reports say you usually run in pairs?"

Kisame snorted. "He's around. Don't worry about him, as I'm right here." Kisame lunged and the three chunin scattered. Lee leaping up and over landing near Gai. TenTen and Neji going to the left and right both avoiding the swings of the huge sword.

"Attack pattern Delta." Neji ordered and the three moved as one. Kisame's eyes widened as he was forced to duck and dodge the three on one assault. He hadn't expected them to attack as one and the fact they covered each others weak spots made it hard for him to go onto the offensive.

Lee with a flip kick sent the shark man flying backwards and hitting the shore hard. "TenTen, check on Gai-sensei." Neji ordered as he and Lee took up a defensive stance between the shore and where Gai lay in the water.

TenTen made it there with a splash and rolled her sensei over. She checked for a pulse and sighed it was strong. The cut looked vicious, but it wasn't deep. Remembering the medical training Lady Tsunade had insisted everyone take she started the diagnostic jutsu and saw that the wound wasn't bad, but there was a lack of chakra around it, the skin was grayish.

Pulling out bandages and healing creams she treated the wound and wrapped Gai's torso. She stood and saw Kisame was on shore glaring at Lee and Neji.

While TenTen was checking on their mentor, Kisame had tried to attack, using a weak water missile jutsu and lunging in with his sword. He'd been knocked back as Lee avoided the missile while Neji struck Kisame's arm, it went numb and he dropped Samehade and was kicked back again by Lee with a spinning torpedo kick.

Lee put a foot on the sword and both were glaring at Kisame who rose once more as TenTen joined them.

"Gai's unconscious. The sword drains chakra." She told them describing the wound and the medical jutsu she used to check.

"Lee will deal with the sword, we shall deal with shark face." Neji said and smiled seeing his teammates and lovers look at him. "What, Uzumaki isn't the only one who can come up with insults."

TenTen smiled. "I swear we find him, he's getting a years worth of weapons for helping us."

"Hey, brats. Did you forget something?" Kisame snarled and his hands sped thru a bunch of hand seals. "WATER STYLE…HURRICANE JUTSU!" he snarled and a vortex rose from the water.

Neji focused and "EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!"

The two spinning forces met and the hurricane lost. Neji looked at Kisame. "Fate has decreed you have already lost."

TenTen rolled her eyes and Lee actually chuckled as Neji moved into his juken stance. "Your fate was sealed the moment you attacked us."

"Fate shmate." Kisame said. _I'm not the greatest in taijutsu. Hell, academy standards I'm low chunin._ The shark man thought. He'd relied on his water jutsu's and his kenjutsu for so long. He was now about to pay for it he thought as he looked and saw the one that looked similar to their sensei was standing on Samehade and showing no effects.

He blinked and found himself on the defensive as the Hyuga attacked. He avoided several, but he felt several strikes along his ribs on the right side and his dominant arm was totally numb and he couldn't lift it.

"You are in the field of my divination." Neji said coldly.

Kisame smirked seeing a familiar figure coming up behind the Leaf nins.

"They say you never see death coming." Kisame said.

"what are you talking about?" Neji asked, his Byakugan focusing and he saw it then. "LEE, TENTEN, BEHIND YOU!"

Both turned seeing Itachi Uchiha standing over Gai. The Uchiha didn't touch him, but they watched as the Akatsuki member looked up and continued towards them.

"He looks like an older version of Sauske." TenTen said pulling her arms up and remembering Gai's lesson when dealing with a Sharingan user, to watch their feet and torso, avoid looking above the chest.

Lee too was taking up a stance, but Itachi walked right past them without a word. He passed Neji and stood before Kisame.

"You're late." The shark man said in greeting to his partner.

"Yes." Itachi said, his voice cold as always.

Neji swore under his breath. _Hinata said he killed the Uchiha to protect Naruto…but is he against Konoha? As That lazy Nara often says…Troublesome._

**Underverse**

**Valley of Mist**

"This is bullshit." Naruto complained. They'd been walking for hours and he was lost with the many twists and turns they'd taken in the huge labyrinth. Kyu only chuckled when Mica tried to use his wind element to banish the mist.

"**You'd have better luck reaching the moon than clearing the mist from the valley. It was set by Kami herself, but the reasons for it are lost in the annals of history that even the immortals have forgotten the reason why."** Kyu said.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Naruto asked for the tenth time that morning. "I think you got us lost."

"**Brat, I know exactly where I am…where did that come from?"**

In the middle of the path was a boulder. **"That shouldn't be here."**

"What's that?" Mica asked.

"A rock stupid." Naruto said and got a rude gesture for his joke.

"No, listen teme." Mica said with his own grin.

The three stood still, "Sounds like a fight." Naruto said.

"**Its coming from ahead."** Kyu said with his eyes closed as he reached out with his senses in the vunla.

"**A handicapped fight. Four against one…a girl…she's hurt."**

Mica closed his own eyes and focused as Kyu had shown them. "I can't tell, but she's afraid…Naruto, take the left corridor at the fork."

The pair jogged with Kyu following. Naruto pulled out a kunai. Mica had offered him the sword, but Naruto said it was his by right.

They followed the battle and the mist seemed to lift revealing a woman dodging around with a bow avoiding swords, war hammers and chains from a small group of bandits it seemed. There were two dressed like the other four dead with arrows through their necks. The woman did a back flip and used the labyrinth wall to springboard higher up where she drew and fired three arrows faster than the eye could follow. The white feathers were only a blur before the arrows were sticking out of another bandit who fell dead, the heavy hammer hitting the ground with a thud seconds before the body.

Naruto didn't hesitate, he charged and used his kunai to block the sword that would have skewered the woman from behind when she landed.

Naruto with a kick sent the bandit back and gave them some breathing room.

Mica's wind slammed the other hammer wielder into the wall of the labyrinth with an audible crack and the man slumped to the ground, his spine broken and the back of his head cracked open from connecting with the stone.

"Damn, you and that gale force wind." Naruto said as he parried the sword again and again, the bandit not leaving him a space for an opening.

Mica was dueling with the chain wielder, the woman backing up using the space to catch her breath.

"**You're safe now."** Kyu said, and she shrieked seeing him hovering there.

"**Be at peace child. I am Kyuubi of the Kitsune. These are my Byty. We mean you no harm."** Kyu said holding up a ghostly hand as she reached for another arrow.

"Krucd!" she hissed.

"**Shade actually, but ghost is also semi accurate, except I am not tied to the plane by unfinished business. And you speak Mydeh very well."** Kyu said taking a moment to study her up close.

She was the same age or a bit older than his apprentices. She had a heart shaped face with dark sparkling green eyes. Her long lavender hair was in an elaborate braid. She was wearing leather pants and a mesh shirt with a fur trimmed vest. A pair of silver bracers; on her forearms were covered with runes. The quiver on her back was filled with numerous arrows and despite what she'd fired didn't seem to be missing any.

He looked at the bow and it looked to be well made. He looked closer and saw it was made of bone and the string looked to be made of some sort of metal.

"**Demon bone and Mithral string? Interesting weapon."** He commented.

"Ku yfyo!" the girl said drawing an arrow and aiming it at him.

Kyu sighed and looked back to see Naruto side step the sword attack and ram his kunai into the bandit's chest.

Mica used his wind element to turn the chain wielder into small bloody cubes enhancing the wind blades with chakra and vulna combined.

"**Your arrow can't hurt me child. I will not 'Go away' as you put it. Now, can we talk or is there a need for more posturing?"** Kyu asked.

"Are you done chatting up the victim master?" Naruto asked picking up the bandits sword and testing it's balance and edge before deciding to keep it for now.

"**Droll Naruto. Very, very droll. She is speaking Mydeh, not sure if she speaks the hume language. I think she's one of the nomads if her dress is any indication."**

"I speak the hume tongue." The girl said. she looked at Naruto and then to Mica.

"**Ah, good. I hate playing translator. We can parlay in hume and my Byty can not be the ignorant apes they evolved from."**

"Your all sorts of kind Master." Mica said wiping the sword off and sheathing it. The girls eyes followed the blade.

"Where did you find that sword?" she demanded.

"Its usually nice to thank someone when they help you and then introduce yourself before making demands." Naruto said remembering some lessons in manners briefly from both Konoha and from some time spent on the mountain with Master Kwai.

The girl blushed a bit. "Cunno." She said.

"**Means sorry."** Kyu supplied with a smirk.

"My name is Nami Ishii of the Chuf Mayv Clan."

Kyu blinked and laughed before looking up at the sky. **"You have got to be shitting me. Kami, you are one sadistic bitch with a sense of humor only Metrion seems to appreciate."**

"What?" Mica and Naruto asked while Nami backed up convinced the shade was about to be struck by divine vengeance.

"**Chuf Mayv in Mydeh means snow leaf."** Kyu said with a chuckle and laughed seeing both boys eyes widen even more.

Naruto shook his head and muttered about never escaping leaf even in another dimension.

Mica looked at his sensei and the blond and shook his head.

"Pleasure to meet you Nami Ishii. My name is Micahamaru Melwasu, the blond talking to himself is Naruot Uzumaki and the see thru pest is our Master, Kyuubi no Kitsune." He gave her a formal bow.

"**I am not a pest."** Kyu muttered upset about the disrespect his apprentices gave him, but he told himself it was their way.

"As for this sword, it was back at the mines exit in the Spider Swamp. The bodies were well over a hundred years old at least."

Nami looked at the sword. "That was my grandfathers sword. It was the last sword forged by the fallen angel Hattori Hanzo."

"**As touching as that is, it is considered salvage, and the boys by right."** Kyu spoke up. **"Playing on sympathy to get it back will do no good here."**

Nami looked at the sword and sighed. "I'll buy it then."

"**Not for sale."** Kyu said cutting off whatever Mica was about to say.

"Not that this isn't funny, but you did say you wanted to get out of here before the end of the day Master." Naruto said cutting them all off. "I don't like not being able to see beyond my arm, and this mist reminds me of my time in Wave and Zabuza and Haku."

Mica sighed. He remembered Naruto telling him of his first mission outside of Konoha and how it had turned out. How the Uchiha had gotten even more attention after activating his Sharingan while Naruto didn't get any praise for his deeds in the battle, in defeating Haku nor his work in the days after helping to finish the bridge with his shadow clones.

"**Yeah, yeah. Well then Miss Ishii, good journey, and safe passage to you."** Kyu said and floated away. Naruto was right behind him. Mica paused and was staring at Nami, his gold eyes meeting her emerald green.

"**Get the lead out Mica." **Kyu yelled back.

"YEAH, COME ON ALREADY!" Naruto yelled back and he saw them both waiting at a turn, the fog already thickening once more.

Mica turned back to where the girl had been only to find her gone. He shook his head and jogged to catch up with his brother and sensei.

**Konoha**

Hinata sat atop the Hokage monument. Arrayed before her was her 'Genin' team. Kakashi was leaning against the tree watching her. Hanabi sat against the same tree, her hands folded in her lap.

It was the third member of the team that was holding Hinata's attention. She sat against a different tree looking down, her pink hair covering her face like a veil.

"You were cleared for duty Sakura. What part of doing D rank missions don't you understand?" Hinata asked.

"Why are you in charge? Why isn't Kakashi-sensei in charge?"

Hinata sighed. "You were told of the event that led to the formation of this squad Sakura."

"But Kakashi-sensei…"

"I'm no longer a Jonin instructor Sakura." Kakashi said calmly. "Hinata while a Chunin was given a team as the Hokage's apprentice to test her as well."

Sakura muttered under her breath. "So she's rewarded for attacking me and leaving me near death…"

"You weren't near death Haruno." Hanabi said from where she sat. "And I understand you got off lightly."

Sakura huffed. "Why is everyone defending Naruto? He's the dead last…"

"Your mother explained it I'm sure." Hinata said cutting her off. "You were given a clean slate to start from Sakura, I suggest you use that famed intelligence you were claimed to have and think before you speak." Hinata said her voice becoming colder. "You live and continue to be a ninja at my discretion now Haruno."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. "Now, we'll be helping Wulfpang-san rebuild his warehouse over the next several days. It's an extended D rank mission. I suggest you wear work clothes. This is a team building exercise as you are all aware…."

"Why can't we do a C rank mission?" Sakura asked. "With Kakashi-sensei and myself the experienced members…"

"Again you fail to think Haruno." Hanabi said defending her sister.

"We need to learn to work together. And right now no one trusts you."

"Kakashi-sens…"

"HE'S NOT A SENSEI!" Hinata snarled. "Kakashi was stripped of his rank for his actions as a teacher and as a ninja."

"I accepted my punishments Sakura. You need to let go of you blind devotion to Sauske and you need to refer to me as just Kakashi. I'm a Genin, I might go for Chunin someday, but until Naruto comes back and forgives me, I will remain a Genin."

Sakura scoffed. "That baka probably got himself killed, he's so useless…(SLAP!)"

Sakura went down as if shot, her hand going to her cheek which was bruising from the chakra powered slap from Hinata.

"You are pushing my patience Sakura. You really won't like me when I lose my temper now." Hinata said, her hair was darkening as she stood over Sakura.

"Now listen to me you stupid child. One more word against Naruto and I will finish what I started in the hospital, and this time Inoichi will not be putting your mind back together. You will get up and you will work with the rest of your team and you will do as your told. If you don't like any of this hand over your hitau-ate right now and go home to your shrew of a mother, because Konoha doesn't need ninja like you."

Sakura looked at the girl standing over her. In her mind she couldn't believe this was the same shy Hinata that she used to mock in the academy.

_**SHAAA! Its that baka's fault. Mom was right, he's corrupted her somehow. Tainted her with his evilness.**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

_But what can I do?_ Sakura thought nursing her cheek.

_**Play along with the bitch. When the time comes, Sauske-kun will come back and show them all!**_ Inner Sakura coached her.

Sakura swallowed and stood up. She went and stood closer to her 'Team' and looked down. "I-I'm sorry Hinata-sensei." She said making her voice low and pathetic sounding.

Hinata looked at her and narrowed her eyes. _Her aura changed momentarily…I don't believe you Haruno, but for now lets see what your up to._

"Very well Sakura. Now lets go, we have a warehouse to rebuild.

The three Genin and their Chunin left the monument, from the shadows a pair of eyes watched it all happen, then they too vanished.

**Elsewhere**

Kisame smirked as he looked at the three Leaf nin's. the odds were back in his favor. "Not so cocky now, hey brats."

Neji's stance changed and TenTen's pantera came up in a defensive position. "Lee, get Gai and that sword away from here."

"No need." Itachi said.

Before anyone could ask, his wazashi was out of its sheath and buried into Kisame's chest.

"W-Wha…?" Kisame tried to ask, surprise in his eyes. "D-Damn you Uchiha." He said falling backwards dead.

"Seems to be a common phrase of the dead." Itachi said emotionlessly, his eyes looking at Kisame without remorse.

"You can relax, I mean you no harm." Itachi said to the three Chunin. "My mission with the Akatsuki is finished."

Three nin's looked at him in surprise. A groan had them all look at Gai who was coming around.

"Best we destroy Kisame's body and bury the sword deep in the river, then I'm sure we can talk." Itachi continued, his voice even as if he was discussing the weather and not just coming off from betraying Akatsuki and his partner of the last several years.

Neji studied him and nodded. "Itachi and I will deal with the body and burial of the sword and the Oto nin's we encountered. Lee, TenTen find us a safe place and get Gai there."

TenTen looked like she was going to argue, but Lee already picked up Gai and was moving. "I'll leave the marks for you to find." TenTen said after sharing a look with Neji, trying to will unto him to be careful around the Uchiha. His nod and soft look told her he would be.

Once they were gone Neji looked at Itachi. "We will talk about this Uchiha. Your brother is with Orochimaru and we don't actually believe you would suddenly switch sides like this."

"Believe what you will. I left Konoha all those years ago after killing my clan to protect Naruto. I joined Akatsuki to do the same thing. I was Jiraiya's and the Third's spy. I return now as Akatsuki has been broken. Pain, the leader and Konan dissolved the organization."

"Why?" Neji asked as Itachi destroyed Kisame's body with black flames.

"Pain sacrificed two of the tailed beasts and increased his power, he and Konan crossed into another dimension. The others scattered to the winds."

Neji looked at the blade that lay in the water. "Then why was Kisame still after Naruto? I read the reports Jiraiya wrote up during his time with Uzumaki as they searched for Lady Tsunade."

Itachi smiled. "You didn't see underneath the surface of that." His hands moved and a hand of mud rose up from the water and dragged Samehade deeper into the water.

"But as for why Kisame was still after Naruto, simple. Power. Naruto has it, and many members of Akatsuki still want it. But Pain understood when he absorbed the other two demons, holding the Kyuubi's power would be impossible."

Dissolved the mud hand and the sword was at the bottom of the river and under several feet of mud now.

"So Naruto will still have members of your organization after him."

"Former Organization, and yes. They are all power hungry, and with Pain and Konan gone, there will be no one controlling them and having them be cautious."

Neji felt a headache coming on. "We need to inform the Hokage of all of this, but we aren't supposed to abandon our search for Uzumaki either."

Itachi smiled. "I do have a summon contract with birds. Write your message to the Hokage. I will remain with you. I have much to tell Uzumaki when we meet up. Promises I made to my sensei."

"Your sensei?" Neji asked.

Itachi chuckled at that throwing Neji off. _An Uchiha with emotions other than anger or jealousy? What in Kami's name is going on?_

"Yes. My sensei. Uzumaki-Kazama-Namikaze Kushina. Naruto's mother."

**Underverse**

Naruto took several deep breaths. They'd cleared the Valley of Mist with plenty of daylight to spare, but Kyu refused to move on.

"**We'll camp here. Granted the outpost is ahead, but I prefer to make it there fresh in case we need to leave under…circumstances."**

The shade of the Fox Lord said as he refused to move beyond the rocky terrain and the start of the snow.

"**Build the fire up, and for Kami's sake remember to set traps this time around the camp."** Kyu said.

Mica and Naruto both chuckled while copying one another with scratching the back of their heads sheepishly.

"How were we to know those sand lizards would be nocturnal. Its not like you told us anything about the fiends we'd be fighting."

"And we did manage to sense them thru vunla…"

"**Seconds before they attacked. I swear kit, you are quick with those clones of yours, but if you'd been one moment slower those sand lizards would have hit you with their venom and you and Mica would be bones in their lairs."**

Mica shrugged. "Didn't happen and we both learned from it."

"Yeah. Isn't that what you've been saying. What don't kills us only makes us stronger?" Naruto added.

"**I did say that. But set the perimeter traps please."** Kyu agreed.

Naruto and Mica did rock paper scissors and Naruto laughed as he won with rock beating Mica's scissors.

"Fine, I hate setting traps anyways." The silver haired youth said as he started digging the fire pit with gusts of wind while at the same time setting up the lean-to and then the sleeping bags.

Kyu meanwhile was looking towards the Tundra in the distance, his eyes searching for something he knew was there.

**Otogakure**

"When will you let me go and hunt for my brother?" Sauske demanded barging into the throne room where Orochimaru was with Danzo.

If he was bothered by the rude interruption, Orochimaru didn't show it. "Soon Sauske-kun, soon. You are getting stronger with every day." He looked at Danzo.

"Our allies in Iwa are hesitant to allow Lord Sauske to witness their family techniques…"

"Make them understand that it is in their best interests to give them over willingly, rather than by force."

Danzo bowed to Orochimaru and left.

"I grow tired of wasting time. I need to kill my brother." Sauske said.

"I promise, soon you will have your revenge Sauske, and then after you kill him, you can kill that demon brat for daring to stop you from your destiny."

"Naruto." Sauske said with disdain. "I knew the dobe couldn't beat me on his own. He needed the power of a demon to do it."

"And soon you will have that power as your own as well Sauske, and then you will be unstoppable." Orochimaru cooed.

"But for now, continue copying the techniques from the prisoners we brought you from Suna."

"Shame you couldn't get that fool Gaara or his siblings. I would love to crush him as well."

Orochimaru smiled to himself. _That's right fool. Become powerful. Add more and more to your body and when you least expect it, it will be mine._ The Snake Sannin thought as he watched his next body move on. _Proud and foolish, that is the Uchiha family summarized to the letter._

His laughter filled the chamber. "Soon Tsunade, the Leaf will be burnt to ashes and I will have it all."

**Underverse**

"I hate you." Naruto said as he was hanging upside down by his ankles.

"Me? You're the one who set the traps." Mica said as he too was suspended upside down.

"**Boys. Now is not the time."** the demon fox lord's shade looked like he was fighting to stop from laughing.

"**And care to tell me whose idea it was to spar?"**

"HIS!" both boys said pointing at the other.

"**A taijutsu spar, in the middle of what basically is considered a mission?"** Kyu sighed. **"Hume's. think, what would happen if we were attacked and you two idiots were weakened by your stupidity to prove who the Alpha Male is?"**

Kyu switched to Mydeh and was drifting away.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "Cut us down!"

"I think he is." Mica said. "I know that phrase."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He's insulting us and laughing at us." Mica said.

"Stupid fox." Naruto muttered crossing his arms while hanging upside down.

"You know we can get out of this ourselves if we'd just stop and calm down." Mica supplied.

"I know. Its just…"

Both boys shared a look and laughed. "Ready?"

"Do it." Naruto said

The wind blade sliced thru the ropes and both boys flipped before hitting the ground and landing in a crouch.

"**Good. Now pack, we're moving on."** Kyu said.

"But the sun isn't even up." Naruto complained.

"**But since your both up and full of piss and vinegar, we can continue. Besides…I sense we're being watched and I don't like it."** Kyu said.

Both boys tensed and Naruto reached out with his senses and with the vunla and his eyes drifted partially closed.

"Who ever it is, is working hard to be evasive. It don't feel like a fiend."

Mica was already back rolling up the lean-to and bedding, putting it all back in its scroll. He shouldered the Hanzo sword.

"You think its Micahamaru's new fan girl?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up." Mica said.

Late last night Naruto had started to tease Mica about how Nami and him had been staring at one another, it had led to the taijutsu 'spar' a.k.a. the brotherly brawl.

"**Hmmm."** Kyu said stroking his chin in a manner that reminded the boys of Master Kwai. **"Could be. She did seem eager to get her hands on his 'sword'."**

"Et tu Master?" Mica asked.

"**Of course."** Kyu said with a huge grin that really reminded Mica of Naruto.

"You both suck." The silver haired youth said as he used his wind to smother the fire.

"Nah, that's what your hoping _Nami _does." Naruto teases and yelps as he gets smacked in the rear by a wind whip.

Rubbing his smarting posterior Naruto squints at Mica. "Your getting way too good with that wind of yours."

Mica smirked and followed Kyu, Naruto looked over his shoulder once more before following the pair.

"Ah, travelers." The owner of the outpost said as the three entered. "Going to hunt the Tundra?"

"**Archeology."** Kyu said. **"A lesson for my Byty."**

The slightly pudgy man nodded. "The Academy students were here during the thaw. Sadly they were scared off by the Nomads and the fiends. By the way I am Cameron, and this is the Last Outpost. I have rooms and my wife does the cooking. My son Tannin runs the store, he's out right now with the air skiff. He uses it to run from here to Solet Anu to make trades and restock supplies."

"**That is fine. We'll wait."** Kyu said.

"Then find a table, anything to drink?" Cameron asked.

Kyu smiled. **"As a matter of fact, you don't happen to have Vena?"**

Cameron's eyes widened. "I do have a couple of bottles. No one has had that since my grandfather ran this outpost."

Kyu nodded. **"A pair of glasses and the bottle then. Mica ten silver."**

Kyu motioned and Mica pulled out the money pouch and pulled out several silver pieces, and counted out ten pieces before putting the pouch away.

"Expensive drink Master." He said.

Kyu chuckled, his eyes looking at the amber liquid bottle. The bottle itself had a layer of dust on it, and he nodded to Cameron.

"**We'll take a room as well."**

The heavyset man nodded and went to prepare a room for them.

"**Naruto pour a two fingers worth into the glasses for you and Mica."** Kyu said.

Both youths looked at their master, wondering what he was thinking.

"**It's a tradition, well amidst Kitsune anyways. You both proved yourselves in the Spider Swamp and in the Valley of Mist. You've both grown strong in the ways of vunla and I am proud of you. Tonight we'll rest here again and trade the spoils accumulated. Tomorrow we'll start out for the Tundra."** Kyu said.

Naruto thinking it was like sake tipped the shot glass back and swallowed the amber liquid in one gulp. Mica sipped a bit of his. Kyu watched and waited, a smile on his face.

He didn't have to wait long as Naruto farted a six foot flame while Mica belched flames from his mouth with smoke coming out of his ears. Kyu was rolling in the air floating as he laughed so hard if he'd had a body it would have died from lack of air as he was laughing so hard, which only increased as Naruto fell to the floor and was dragging his butt on the hardwood floor to try and ease the burning from the hot fart.

Mica looked at his glass, his eyes watering as the smoke ceased and he'd stopped breathing fire.

Cameron brought a basket of bread and two pitchers of water. The man was laughing as well.

"My grandfather told me stories about that stuff, but no one till now has been brave enough to drink it."

"**Kukukuku. Oh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Good vintage." **

Mica was chewing on bread while Naruto finally stopped dragging his butt on the floor and took a pitcher of water and poured it on his smoking ass, then taking the other one gulped it down.

"**You might wish to bring them more water and bread."** Kyu suggested while both teens were looking at him promising death.

"**Now then…"**

"You bastard." Naruto said wincing as he sat down, a squishing sound from his wet pants.

"Agreed." Mica said after swallowing the bread in his mouth.

"**Oh, please. That can't be worse than that snot jutsu you both hit Kwai with."**

Both boys exchanged sheepish looks. They'd hit the shaolin with a jinx jutsu where his own nose mass produced large quantities of snot. Sadly it had ruined a copy of Icha Icha and they'd spent the night running laps till they collapsed at dawn.

"I need to change." Naruto said standing with a wince.

"That was just cruel Master." Mica said watching the blond wander off. "Now, why are we staying here? We haven't traveled far."

"**Smarter than you look Mica. I want you both to rest here. I am going to slip over to the other side and peek about. Its been a while since we've had news and maybe I can give that balloon chest Hokage a piece of my mind."** Kyu said lowly.

"**Keep Naruto here till I return, I'll leave after your both asleep tonight. Use some of the money to buy a new sword for him, and stock up on potions, ointments and herbs. Also get some rations and warmer clothing."**

Mica nodded as he listened to his Master. "Any suggestions?"

"**Leather underlay with fur overlay. Also cloaks, gloves and boots. If they have them get climbing gear. I want you to be kitted out. Assume you don't have chakra, and go from there."**

"As you wish Master." Mica said.

"**And for Kami's sake if that girl shows up, don't give her that sword. Hanzo was a master craftsman. His heavenly weapons are legendary."**

"But…if I'm going to get a Mekrd'cypan, shouldn't I return her family's legacy?" Mica asked.

"**No."** Kyu said. **"Listen, I know there is much I haven't said…trust me for now kit. And watch out for Naruto."**

They both turned to see Naruto coming out wearing black pants and a rust orange shirt now with his orange jacket.

"We're going to be on snow and ice and he's going to stick out like a sore thumb." Mica muttered.

"**The fur should cover it up. Remember what I said."**

Mica nodded and Naruto rejoined them, unaware what the fox was planning.

**Konoha**

**Hokage's Tower**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking over reports. Sound and Cloud were pushing at the borders and the foot soldiers were being pushed to the limit. The ninja she sent were holding their own, but without more soon, they would be forced to fall back and cede ground to the enemy nin.

"Where the hell is Orochimaru getting all these troops?" she muttered. "Ninja wise we know their numbers, but their soldiers…"

"Are golems." Jiraiya said coming thru the window.

"What?"

"He's using alchemy to create limitless number of mindless troops." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked around and made several hand signs. "I got a letter from Neji and his team."

"Not Gai?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Gai is injured. They are going to leave him at Suna before they continue their search. Funny, the message was brought by a summon. A bird summon."

Jiraiya gulped. "Let me explain before you pound me."

"Speak, and it better be damn good you old pervert."

Jiraiya gulped. "Well…"

"**Yes ero-sannin, explain."**

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to see the figure slip thru the walls.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade demanded

"**Oh, baa-chan, I come seeking answers for a certain blond that we are both fond of."**

**AN:**

**Heh, don't stone the author. The longest chapter to date at 20 pages instead of the usual 6 to 10. never less than six. I won't post any smaller than that. Well we're halfway I guess thru part one give or take. Oh, yes, this is going to be a three part story. Part one is just setting the stage. More to come. And thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 21:**

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade demanded

"**Oh, baa-chan, I come seeking answers for a certain blond that we are both fond of."**

Jiraiya studied the shade and paled. "Kyuubi."

The human form of the fox demon lord smirked as he revealed his nine ghostly tails. **"Your smarter than you look Jiraiya of the Sannin."**

"So Naruto's dead." Tsunade said slumping into her seat, her expression crushed.

"**No."**

Her head snapped up and there was a hopeful look in her eyes. "He's alive? But how? You're here…"

"**I am as I've said to others I am but a shadow of my former self. Naruto is fine, he holds my chakra which with each passing day becomes his. I came for answers. He does not know I am here, and depending on what I hear, he may never know."** Kyuubi said. he moved about and sat on the chair across from the Hokage, and quirked an eyebrow. **"Now, are we going to talk like…civilized adults, or would you rather we rant and rampage and learn nothing?"**

Jiraiya sat on the edge of the desk and Tsunade looked at the Kyuubi shade. "Is he really alright?" she asked.

"**(snorts) You care after exiling him? What realize you lost a powerful weapon?"** Kyuubi asked with disdain. **"The kit was crushed being exiled. I have thought long and hard about getting him to come back here and continue what I started."**

"There is much you don't know." Tsunade said. she spent the next hour telling the Kyuubi about the falsified signatures, of Hinata's pact with the vengeance spirit, of the death of the council, the Hyuga massacre. What she'd learned from Hinata about Kakashi's memories.

"I have Gai's team out looking for Naruto to bring him back." Tsunade concluded.

Kyuubi was thinking. **"You have given me a lot to think about." **He said after a moment of silence. **"I will tell you some of what the kit has been doing, not all. That is his choice."** Kyuubi warned.

"**After being exiled, the ANBU tried to kill him, they failed as a friend of Naruto's…"**

"Micahamaru Melwasu." Jiraiya interjected.

"**Yes. Don't interrupt."** Kyuubi admonished.

"Sorry." Jiraiya muttered.

"**Mica saved Naruto and convinced him to come with him to Kwai's Mountain…and yes it really exists."** Kyuubi said seeing Jiraiya about to speak again. **"Kwai took them both in and trained them both. He cleaned up Naruto's chakra control problems and taijutsu. He then trained them both in kenjutsu. Over time Naruto became better. He learned from Kwai's library." **Kyuubi smiled fondly.

"**The kit had a real desire to learn, and with praise from Kwai, myself and Mica Naruto flourished. The nearby fishing village helped. They had no notions or ideas about the kit. They saw him as a blond youth who worked and trained hard. He helped around the village when Kwai would come down for his games, and him and Mica were popular with many."**

Kyuubi smiled seeing their looks of pain. **"Kwai then found a ritual that would separate me from Naruto, without killing the boy. We talked about it, and Naruto agreed. It didn't go quite as planned, as you can see I don't have a physical body and no chakra."**

"We heard about the incident with the bandits." Jiraiya said and Kyuubi nodded. **"The boys did extremely well. They killed the bandits and rescued the villagers. The leader managed to escape, but that happens with so many numbers against just two."** Kyuubi agreed.

"So, are they still on this mountain?" Tsunade asked.

"**Kukukuku. Heavens no. I took them as my Byty, or apprentices and took them to the Underverse."**

The shock and explosion of disbelief from the two Sannin had Kyuubi chuckling like mad in his mind, while his facial features remained indifferent.

"**Yes, yes. I took them to the Underverse. There they are learning much and I planned on bringing them back over soon. They are both quick studies, fastest I saw anyone learn without having to steal it with a copy eye."**

Tsunade wanted to ask what kind of training, but figured the fox wouldn't tell her.

"What do plan to do?" she asked.

"**As I said, I had thought of revenge. Twisting the kit to seek vengeance, but it sounds like the little Hyuga heir has been kicking ass and taking names."** He chuckled. **"So she has a desire for the kit."** He stroked his chin and smiled. **"Oh the teasing I could give him with that knowledge."**

"Kyuubi, what do you plan to do, and please…be serious." Tsunade asked again.

"**(sigh) I will tell the kit about the fake signature and I will tell him that the council had been…executed for treason. I won't tell him about the Hyuga girl. And yes, she's still Hyuga, despite what she may say. If you can send a message to your team, recall them. I am uncertain how long this stage in their training may take. We will come thru Suna when we return. Naruto wishes to help the Gaara boy."**

Tsunade noted that.

"**When he calls someone friend, he truly means it. The Uchiha and the Haruno broke their paths with him. Up until I spoke with you, I thought you had as well."** He looked at Jiraiya. **"And young Mica will want words with you on how you trained Naruto. You and the Cyclops both will need to answer some hard truth questions."**

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "While Hinata got her pound of flesh Jiraiya, it sounds like I should prepare you and Kakashi a room in the hospital."

"Just promise me Melwasu won't use his blood manipulation on me. I saw the remains of the ANBU."

Kyuubi sighed. **"That I can promise."** He said. he didn't tell them Mica sacrificing his ability to release him. he didn't tell them the specific training that both boys were under.

_Just leave that as a surprise._ Kyuubi thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Neji hated the desert, and he found the desert pressing down upon him. He looked over and saw Itachi was unaffected and he mentally cursed the Uchiha.

_What was I thinking agreeing to continue the search while we left Gai with Gaara?_ Neji wondered. The Kazekage had been absolute that he would continue his own search as well.

Lee had accepted the sand users word and with TenTen managed to convince Neji to move on.

_Not like that took much. I'm getting soft letting them both use those damn soft eyes and fake tears to manipulate me._

"So you betrayed your clan, killed your best friend and left Konoha all with the Third's knowledge?" TenTen asked Itachi.

"Yes. I turned myself over to him moments after I ended my clan. Sauske I placed in a trance, but sadly, my father thought ahead on that."

"What do you mean?" the weapons mistress asked.

"My father placed a sharingan enhanced genjutsu on Sauske to make him hate not only myself, but subconsciously to have him move towards hating and killing Naruto eventually. My own Mangekyo Sharingan delayed it by forcing his hatred of me to double, while easing it away from Naruto. It seems to have worked."

Neji snorted. "You think Uchiha. Too clever for your own good. It worked so well that your little brother betrayed Konoha to seek power in order to destroy you and handed himself and your families bloodline over to Orochimaru who according to the bingo book isn't afraid of experimentation."

Itachi was quiet for a moment. "The day I killed my best friend, he had been ordered by my own father to kill me for refusing to kill Naruto. I'd told him I was one of those the Hokage trusted to protect the boy, and I found my one clan more often than not leading mobs to kill the boy. Some would get thru, and Naruto would be slightly hurt, but I and a few others would fight and kill those that tried. My father ordered me to kill Naruto to prove my loyalty." Itachi snorted.

"My loyalty to the clan. I asked about the oaths I swore, and he said there would always be new Hokage's."

TenTen and Lee looked shocked at what they were hearing. Neji had heard similar words from Hiashi's mouth when he'd send branch family members to try and kill Naruto.

"After I killed Shisui, I returned to the Uchiha district, sealed the doors with the Devil's Gate Seal and went to see my father. The clan members that saw me, attacked me. They all swore that Naruto and the Hokage would be dead by dawn."

Lee looked outraged and TenTen did as well. Neji had watched Hinata purge the Hyuga clan and knew it was not something to be seen lightly.

"I reached my fathers home, he used my mother and brother as bargaining pieces. He swore he'd kill them as they'd made me weak." Itachi looked at Neji. "They made me stronger than everyone ever thought. When father slit mother's throat I attacked. I held him in Mangekyo and once I released him, I killed him." Itachi looked over the horizon. "I told Sauske I left him alive because I didn't find him worth killing. I used my Sharingan to force that image into his mind, trying to burn out the orders my father had installed in him. at dawn I turned myself over to the Hokage."

They continued the search looking in every direction as they continued to walk. "The original plan had been for me to get in with Orochimaru, it failed as he'd tried to gain control of my sharingan. However I caught the attention of Akatsuki and Jiraiya convinced me to remain and learn about their goals."

"You were Lord Jiraiya's spy network." Neji said.

Itachi smiled. "Me and others, yes. Who better to find out about enemies than a spy in their own fold."

Lee paused. "But why did you attack Kakashi after the Oto-Suna invasion?"

"I defended myself. I didn't harm him, and I didn't harm Naruto."

"I read the report on that." Neji said. "You used a woman to lure Jiraiya away."

Itachi smiled and actually chuckled. "I slipped a note on her while Kisame wasn't looking. It is how I would pass notes onto Jiraiya without being seen. He showed up just in time and Kisame fought Naruto a bit and was on the losing side. The only flaw had been the arrival of Sauske."

"You broke his arm and left him locked in his mind." Neji said. "Should have killed him." TenTen muttered. "Save us all the trouble now."

"I could have, but he is my little brother." Itachi agreed. "It was a moment of kindness. I am human after all."

"Hey." Lee called and they saw he was on a dune.

They caught up to him and froze. Suna was burning.

**Underverse**

"I'm sooooo bored." Naruto said.

"Read a scroll." Mica chirped from his bed.

"Why did the fox have to go back to Konoha?"

Mica sighed. "He wanted some answers. He didn't tell me why, only to make sure you stayed out of trouble till he gets back."

"Me? You're the one who had six of those four armed dungeon dwellers chasing you." Naruto countered.

"The Orog are fierce warriors. And it wasn't my fault. How was I to know she was their chieftain's daughter?"

"I don't know…like maybe the numerous bodyguards? How about the tiara around her forehead?" Naruto countered.

"So, you and Viera?" Mica asked trying to change the subject.

"We are not talking about that." Naruto countered.

"Alright." Mica agreed and smirked. "What about Shariza?"

Naruto groaned. "I told you nothing happened there. I woke up and she was in my bed."

"So you're saying something happened with that Viera?" Mica said and laughed as Naruto growled.

"Almost convincing bro. maybe in a couple more years it will be deeper and not sound like one of Shandraella's little ones."

Naruto scowled. "You know, I swear she likes being pregnant." He said after a bit.

"Fourth time." Mica agreed.

"So, you think Shippo's going to admit his feelings for Evee?"

Mica snorted. "Shippo don't know who he wants. I saw him chasing that wolf demon a week before we left. And then Evee the night before we went hunting."

"Hey…Mica." Naruto said, his voice hesitant. A "Hn." Got him to continue.

"I've been thinking. You mentioned Hinata always watching me when we were younger."

Mica smiled at this.

"Yeah."

"I told you about how she acted after you know, I became a genin."

Mica was enjoying this.

"And well…I've was wondering, you know…if we ever saw her…what should I say, you know…like ask her out…or ah, forget it. She's probably got a boyfriend or her clan has her in an arranged marriage." Naruto said waving off his thought.

"Slow down bro. Did she have a boyfriend when you last saw her?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Well, no…but is been nearly two years. Besides I remember Kiba always sniffing around her, and…"

"You're assuming. You know what that means."

"I make an ass out of you and me." Naruto said and sighed again. "I…I just been thinking about what the fox said, and I know we don't talk about it often, but…"

"Hey, what are friends and brothers for?" Mica asked.

"To annoy and tease and be baka's?" Naruto countered.

"Those work." Mica agreed. "But we're also here to listen and help."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. "The more I focus on my memories, things just…I see Hinata a lot when I turn around. Its like…"

"Told you she was stalking you. She liked you."

"But why?" Naruto asked.

Mica shrugged. "Have to ask her that. And if you don't ask her out, can I?"

"No you may not. I know where you've been. Your such a manwhore."

Mica laughed. "What can I say, I like being touched and touching."

"Manwhore." Naruto muttered playfully.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What?"

"What if things don't work out back in our world? You think Master will let us come back here?" Mica asked after a bit.

"You like it here…or is it a certain girl with green eyes that you like.?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up. I don't know her, or anything."

"Never stopped you before. I know Shippo was not pleased when you slept with his sister…and dude, she's a thousand years old."

"Ah, but she still blushed like a school girl and…"

"ACK! ERO-MANWHORE!" Naruto yelled covering his head with a pillow.

Mica laughed. You really need to open up a little bro. everyone's a pervert. It just rates on how far you take it. I haven't had sex in public. I don't read those orange books. I just like women and find them comfortable to be with."

Naruto paused. "Mica…when we were on Kwai's Mountain. I read a book, it talked about Dragons…"

"I know. I'm scared too bro. we both know we've changed. Hell my eyes and hair weren't like this."

"I know. You used to have black hair and your eyes were brown when we were little."

"And you've changed as well…I think…I think Master Kyu was right when he called me a hanyou. I think when I reach a certain age I'll quit aging." His gold eyes locked on Naruto. "And I think…just from the way he introduced you to the Kitsune at the Fox Den…there is something…"

"I think I'm his successor or something like it." Naruto said softly.

The pair sat in silence, the topics they'd talked about weighing on their minds.

"Where the hell is that stupid fox?"

**AN: **

**Each Part will be a new story for those wondering. I'm happy many of you like this. My little notebook is stuffed with idea's and the post it notes are multiplying. Sorry for the delay. I'm using my cousin's pc to post this as I'm currently homeless. Small fire, should be back home and running in a week or two they tell me. I'm posting these three now to keep you guys sated a bit. I'd do more, but my cousin is a bit possessive and this took a bribe to get me on here now.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 22:**

Suna was burning.

"What the hell?" TenTen asked stopping next to Neji while Itachi stood apart looking down.

"Who could do this, and this quickly?"

"Deidara and Sasori." Itachi said.

"Who?" TenTen said.

"Akatsuki members. Both S-class nuke-nin." Neji said. "Gai-sensei." Lee said and was going to race down, but Neji caught his arm.

"Neji-kun, let me go…please." Lee said looking at his other lover.

"We need to do this right Lee. We can't rush in. we don't know what or who is waiting." Neji said and he felt bad denying Lee his request. The dark haired boy saw Gai as the father he'd never had. Neji had confessed to Lee and TenTen one night in their apartment that he too saw him as a surrogate father. It was killing him not knowing, but he had to think about the team and the mission.

"Search pattern Omega." He said after a moment. "Uchiha take rear guard."

Itachi nodded. He didn't know their formations and it would be best for him to protect their backs and remain out of their way.

"NEJI!"

all four turned to see Hinata's team approaching.

"Hinata?" he asked surprised she was out of Konoha. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was sent by Lady Tsunade to speak with Gaara. What are you doing here?" she asked her cousin.

Neji knew that it would have taken two days to get from Konoha to Suna, so the messages crossed.

"No time. Suna was attacked, we need to get down…"

"Itachi?" Kakashi asked and pulled his kunai.

"DIE!" Sakura roared leaping at the elder Uchiha. "FOR SAUSKE-KUN!"

Itachi didn't move and while Hinata stopped Kakashi, Sakura was caught by her arm and held in the air.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the pink haired girl wailed.

Itachi shook his head and after removing the kunai from her hand released her with a shove back towards her team. He handed the kunai to Neji.

"Itachi is on our side. He's been under deep cover for years." Neji explained and Hinata nodded.

"We will talk Itachi-san." Hinata said. Kakashi shivered at the tone in her voice as did Sakura.

Neji looked at his cousin and wondered if he could be in the room for that. Lee twitched and it drew Neji's focus. "Right."

He looked at Hinata. "We're going in, follow in a V formation with Itachi on point. We have three objectives here. To see if Gai-sensei is secure in the hospital still. Find the Kazekage and protect him, and to eliminate any threats to the first two objectives."

Hinata nodded. "Hanabi and I will be behind Itachi-san then Sakura and Kakashi." She looked at her sister. "Keep your focus."

Hanabi nodded. This was not what she expected for a simple delivery mission. They'd been working on the warehouse when Shizune came and handed Hinata a scroll. After reading it she'd ordered them to prepare for a journey. Another team would continue the work on the warehouse.

This was Hanabi's first time out of the village and she was nervous.

Neji and his team went first they entered the destroyed gates, noting that they looked like they'd been destroyed by a bombardment of fireballs and earth bombs. Neji's Byakugan searched and found nothing as they continued on.

They made their way to the tower and saw it was gutted like a fish, the floors still standing were smoldering.

"Kami, what kind of power do they have?" TenTen muttered. Lee kept moving and they found the hospital untouched.

Entering they found the citizens and ninja receiving care. Nearly every free space was full.

"Oh, no." a nurse said seeing them. "Not more."

"No, we are coming back from patrol, what happened?" Neji asked while Lee moved on to where they knew Gai's room was located.

"We don't know. Birds dove out of the sky and exploded. The Kazekage fought off the two who claimed responsibility, his brother is in surgery right now."

"Kankuro?" Neji asked. "What happened to him?"

"He took on Sasori." A voice said and they turned to see Temari and Shikamaru approaching. Both were bandaged, Shikamaru sported some on his chest and arm. Temari sported bloody bandages on her left leg and cheek.

"They took Gaara." She said. "They did some sort of seal that knocked him out. They took him west."

"Baki and I will accompany you." A woman says.

"Who are you?" Sakura speaks up for the first time since her attack on Itachi.

"This is Chiyo." Temari says. "I'll be going with you as well."

Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome. Alright, I'm in I suppose." The lazy chunin says.

Neji looks at Hinata. "You are the ranking superior." He says lowly.

Hinata looks at him. "Very well. Shikamaru, you have experience as a leader of a pursuit team?"

The pineapple shaped head lowers. "Man, what a drag." He mutters. He quickly lays out the pursuit formation, Hanabi in the rear with Kakashi. Then Sakura and Temari, Baki and Chiyo, Lee and TenTen. Shikamaru then has the lead in a diamond formation with himself at the peak, then Hinata and Itachi and finally Neji at point.

They set off immediately at top speeds.

**Konoha**

"So your plans?" Tsunade asked.

"**I plan on finishing as much of their training that I can do, then bring them back."** Kyuubi said with a gaelic shrug. **"Beyond that, I will let them decide."**

Tsunade had so many questions, but she didn't know if the fox lord would answer her. **"Tell me Hokage, will Naruto be welcomed back?"**

Tsunade wished she hadn't given up drinking. "By a lot of the younger generation, yes. By some of the jonin and and nearly all the chunin, yes." Tsunade didn't inform him of Hinata's purge of the older generation.

"**I will inform the kit of most of what we talked about. Now the hour grows long, and I must return, otherwise I fear by Byty will get into mischief that even rivals the trouble a fox can get into."**

With that he vanished by simply fading away as if he'd never been there.

"I don't like this." Jiraiya said. "Minato made that seal to contain the Kyuubi. He shouldn't be free. Do you think he's influenced Naruto against Konoha?"

"No." Tsunade said without hesitation. "Naruto won't betray Konoha, like Konoha has betrayed him. its not in his nature. He can't not care." She paused then continued, "He might be a bit rude and sarcastic when he comes back, but in time he will forgive…and besides," she smirked at her former teammate, "He's going to be Hokage someday."

**Underverse**

"This is not a good idea." Mica said as they finished packing the gear they'd bought.

"I'm bored. We can train a bit…"

"Naruto, we were supposed to take it easy, and just get prepared for the journey." Mica said.

"Well a quick spar would prepare. Besides, I need to get used to this new sword before we have to fight any fiends." Naruto pleaded holding up his new sword.

Mica shook his head. The katana was covered with runes, Mica pointed out that it could be cursed, but Naruto wanted it.

"I really think we should wait for Master Kyu. Those runes could be bad news."

"Oh come on. Don't be such a worrywart. Besides, look at the blade, it has that orange tinge to it, it looks so cool."

Mica shook his head. "I thought we broke you of that bad habit of liking anything shiny and or orange."

Naruto laughed, then gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"GAH! Not that look. Damn it Naruto…" Mica gave in and grabbed his Hanzo sword. "Alright, fine. A short spar. But if anything goes wrong…"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Naruto asked.

"What can go wrong he says." Mica muttered looking at the nine-foot tall fiend. A hunting party of lizard men surrounded them and Naruto looked at him sheepishly. "How was I supposed to know?"

"You cursed us. You know better than to ask that question, and I was a fool to agree to spar after you said it." Mica growled, the Hanzo sword in his hand seemed to actually hum in anticipation. Particles of dirt were rising in the air as Mica's wind shield was slowly spiraling about him.

"You can't believe that. Hell, that's like saying I wish a beautiful woman would drop in and save us."

Both boys jumped when an arrow slammed into the lead lizard man's neck, it made a gurgling sound and toppled backwards with a loud thud. They looked at where it had come from and saw Nami standing atop the outpost, her bow drawn and another arrow notched.

"I wish a million ryo would fall from the sky." Naruto said looking up. Alas no luck there as it continued to be just clear sky.

"Nice try anyways." Mica said and lunged.

The Hanzo blade slid thru the armor like a hot knife and butter. Naruto's own sword was slicing apart lizard hide and armor with a matching ease. Several more arrows flew and while one lizard man got a shield in the way and held a spear, another wasn't as lucky as two arrows caught it first in the shoulder spinning it about and then right between the eyes.

"She's good." Mica said as his wind lashed out and snapped the neck of a lizard man while the Hanzo sword in his hands decapitated another.

"Hey, where'd they all go?" Naruto asked as he sliced another lizard man across the chest.

"There." Mica said and watched as a pair of them seemed to burrow into the ground.

"Damn it, come back here you walking luggage. I'm not done yet." Naruto said.

Mica turned and saw Nami was gone as well. "Huh." He muttered.

"**What in the name of Kami's wings is going on here?"**

"Oh…hey Master." Naruto said scratching his head with his free hand while looking at the shade with a sly grin.

"How's your day?"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 23:**

"Their in that cave." Neji informed Shikamaru and Hinata.

The group had found the trail easily, the former Akatsuki members weren't even trying to hide their trail.

"They're not afraid." Shikamaru mutterd.

"Would you be if you could level a whole village?" Chiyo said. the old woman had been short tempered and snappish the whole time since they left Suna.

Temari had just ignored her as had Baki.

"How do you want to do this?" Kakashi asked. He actually liked not being in charge.

"We'll go in waves." Shikamaru said using a kunai to draw it out in the sand.

"Team 9 will go in first with Itachi. Hinata's team will be in next after Team 9 has engaged the Akatsuki." Shikamaru said drawing in the sand some more. "I'll be with them." He continued.

"Team Suna will be last…"

"I want to save my brother." Temari voiced.

"And you can. But wait until we have them engaged."

"Suggestion." Itachi said. "Replace the Haruno with Baki, and The youngest Hyuga with Temari."

Sakura looked enraged, "Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"It would be wise to have a Byakugan user in each group since we have three of them. Also Baki and Temari are more experienced. Finally, the Haruno girl has been useless in nearly every fight and would be better used as medic and bodyguard for Chiyo-sama."

Shikamaru weighed the information and nodded. "Agreed." Baki prepared his weapons and Temari smiled thinking she'd be getting revenge for Kankuro and rescue Gaara.

"What? Your listening to him?" Sakura said in disbelief. "Sauske would have…"

"You will not mention that name again Haruno." Shikamaru said before Hinata said anything. "No one here cares about your delusions with the traitor. Lady Tsunade's orders are he is to be killed on sight."

"No." Sakura said in disbelief.

"Sakura." Hinata said in a cold, calm voice that Temari thought would have made Gaara of old proud. "You will do as your told. You fail and I will kill you where you stand."

Chiyo nodded at the commanding tone in the younger woman's voice, she just wished that they'd not left the pink haired butt pain with her.

"Go." Hinata said.

Deidara looked on as the hired sorcerer performed the ritual to draw the tailed demon out. Sasori sat on the other side of the cave his eyes closed.

_Ever since Pain-sama left we've all lost power. The ring crumbled and turned to dust._ The nuke-nin thought.

"How much longer?" he asked watching as the sorcerer made markings on the cave floor.

"Not long, its nearly complete." The robed man said, his dark eyes watching Gaara for signs of movement.

"How long with that spell last?" Deidara asked.

"Till I release it. I need to concentrate."

Deidara sighed. He hated waiting.

He looked up in time to see three nin's and a very familiar figure enter the front of the cave.

"Itachi?"

Sasori was in motion, his puppets already going to attack. The former Suna nin was controlling nine of them at once.

"Protect the sorcerer. He must complete the ritual." He said.

Deidara sneered seeing the leaf symbol. "Ah, so went crawling back to your former masters Itachi? Shame, we might have shared Shukaku with you." He used his ability and lobbed several clay bombs at the nin while laughing like mad.

"Z Pattern." Neji ordered and Lee and TenTen moved and avoided the explosives.

"I will deal with Deidara." Itachi said moving off to fight the former Iwa nin.

"So it's down to us now, hey Uchiha?" Deidara said as his hands were forming more explosives.

"You will die just as easily as Kisame." Itachi said coldly.

Across the cavern, Team 9 was having trouble with the puppet master as he blocked them from reaching the sorcerer.

Lee's fists were effective as were Neji's juken strikes. TenTen's claws were slicing up the puppets but the three noticed that they were self repairing the damage.

"We need to hurry." She said, her pantera taking one of the limbs off the faceless puppet's arms.

Lee's hurricane kick sent several puppets crashing.

"Oh no you don't boy." Sasori said and three more puppets converged on Lee. Neji was surrounded by four and TenTen was fighting three as well.

The second team entered the cave to see Itachi dodging explosive clay birds from Deidara and Team 9 fighting hard against the puppet troops of Sasori.

Temari saw her brother in a strange circle and her eyes narrowed seeing the sorcerer chanting and runes lighting up as he finished and moved onto the next rune.

Baki stepped in and unfortunately he stepped on one of Deidara's traps before Hinata could do anything he was blown back, his left leg gone from just above the knee down.

"Hold." Shikamaru said.

"Hinata?"

Activating her Byakugan she scanned the cave. "The whole place is rigged." She said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Didn't figure they'd rig their own place while in it."

"GAARA!" Temari yelled and tried to rush in, but Kakashi grabbed her arm. "Wait. You rush in you'll end up like him." he said gesturing towards where Baki lay.

The Suna-nin gritted her teeth. "Tell the slug to hurry up then."

Hinata was first in formation with Shikamaru marking the areas she pointed at with senbon needles.

"Hurry up." Temari growled.

"You're welcome to rush in and loose a limb or your life. We don't know if the others are tied together or if they go off one at a time." Shikamaru said.

"Kakashi, signal the others to hold off." the chunin said as he tossed another needle.

Kakashi summoned a nin-dog and sent it back out with a message for the last group.

"Temari in the middle, Kakashi come last."

Hinata paused.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"There are clay bombs burrowing under here. They keep moving." She said.

"So that's how Team 9 missed them." The Nara genius muttered. "Can you see if any of the explosives are linked?"

"Not that I can see." Hinata admitted.

"We leap from here." Shikamaru said. "Kakashi will go first. We'll leap frog with Hinata, then Temari, then me. Hinata will keep an eye on the bombs. IF they move warn us."

Kakashi landed first. "Watch your left, a foot away." Hinata warned.

She leapt and Kakashi caught her. She looked on and leapt again and landed. "Clear here." Temari leapt and leapt again joining her.

Shikamaru landed and leapt and then Kakashi followed.

They repeated with Hinata telling Kakashi where to land and then leaping herself.

Shikamaru was in the air when Hinata saw one of the burrowing bomb moving with him. "Shikamaru!"

Kakashi launched a kunai at the same time the burrowing bomb broke the surface and Shikamaru was on his descent.

**Underverse**

Naruto sulked as Kyu ranted at him and Mica about irresponsible behavior.

"**And you."** Kyu said rounding on Mica. **"I told you to stay out of trouble…and letting him have a rune sword. Do you even know what that could do?"**

Kyu floated back and forth and both boys figured if he'd been solid there would be rut in the floor of their room right now.

"We just were doing some light sparring." Naruto said in defense. "Those lizard guys just came out of nowhere…"

"**I TOLD YOU TO REMAIN INSIDE!"** Kyu roared. **"I didn't want you to encounter any of the hunters or even fiends without me around to either negotiate or tell you how to get past them."**

"We kicked their asses." Naruto said puffing up.

"**You got lucky. If that girl hadn't come to bail her boyfriend here out, you'd have been taken down."**

"Not her boyfriend." Mica said softly. He was subdued, he wasn't happy that Kyu was disappointed in them. He felt like he'd let their master down and hadn't followed his orders.

"**Yet she's following you."** Kyu said. **"Fine, since your both so full of energy, then finish packing, we're leaving. The Okeg are not known to give up. They'll be back, and in greater numbers."**

Kyu moved further on. **"Be ready in five minutes. I need to warn the outpost owner about the Okeg so he can prepare the defenses."**

"Couldn't we stay and help?" Naruto asked.

"**No. we have a lot to do, and we're running out of time."** Kyu said. he drifted to the door, and paused. **"And we need to talk tonight. Its about Konohagakure."**

"What? Hey! Come back here stupid fox!" Naruto stopped as Mica's hand wrapped around his bicep.

"He said tonight Naruto." The silver haired teen said.

"Yeah, but…you can't just wait till then after saying something like that." Naruto argued.

"He can and did. He is our Master now Naruto. You've trusted him this far. I'm sure it can wait."

Naruto pouted as he gathered their storage scrolls and slid them into their slots inside his jacket.

"Probably wants to talk about leveling the place." Naruto muttered. A small part of him wanted to, badly for the past and how they always treated them. But the larger part of him wanted to see his friends, and he wanted to see Baa-chan.

_Talk about a glutton for punishment. I just keep getting kicked and I want more of it._ The blond thought picking up his new sword.

"Did the old fox say if I could use this or not? I sort of zone out during his lecture."

Mica sighed. "Naruto." He muttered. Shaking his head he was glad there was something's about the blond that never changed.

"You can use it, but remember you can't use Chakra. The runes will absorb it…we were lucky you didn't use any while wielding it earlier."

Naruto slid the sheath over his shoulder and sighed. The store owner refused to buy it back and didn't have another sword as a group of hunters had just cleaned him out.

Naruto saw Mica was slipping on a fur cloak and hood. "Why not just warmer jacket?" The blond asked slipping his own fur lined coat on over his jacket.

"Don't forget your gloves, frostbite wills suck big time."

Naruto mumbled, "Well not all of us can use wind to keep warm."

"True, but also vunla helps."

Naruto groaned remembering one of the lessons Kyu had taught them on using vunla to resist heat or cold.

"You suck." Naruto muttered and Mica laughed as he slipped out the door missing the tossed pillow. Naruto kicked it back to the room as he left and looked up at the sky. Half the day was over.

"**Get a move on kit. We have miles to go and it gets even colder on the tundra at night."** Kyu said as he drifted off. Mica and Naruto leaping after him, their vunla powered leaps carrying them further than chakra powered ones could.

**The Cave**

"IT HAS BEGUN!"

The sorcerer arched his back as the runes slithered across the cave floor and seemed to bind Gaara.

The combatants stopped as a shadowy figure rose up from Gaara who woke screaming in pain, as if his very soul was being dragged from him.

"Not good." Shikamaru said from where he was balancing on the ring of the kunai that was imbedded in the rock.

Shikamaru sighed seeing the burrow bomb slide back under the ground and the young chunin leapt and landed next to Kakashi. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

Shikamaru looked to the circle and shook his head. "We don't have time for this."

"But there are too man of those burrowing bombs between us and there." Hinata said, her Byakugan scanning the cave.

"Enough of this." Temari said and leapt into the air and using her fan floated over the moving minefield.

She landed next to the sorcerer and with a swipe of her fan sending him flying into the wall where he hit one of the bombs and was sent flying back towards Temari, his back smoking.

Temari saw him coming and swung her battle fan and he was slammed into the ground by a downward swipe.

"Asshole. What did you do to my brother?" she snarled at the battered and bleeding sorcerer.

Gaara's howl of pain filled the cavern and the two battles resumed.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 24:**

"KAMI TAKE YOU!" TenTen yelled as she shredded another puppet.

Lee and Neji were fighting back to back and TenTen cursed at being separated from the boys by the damned puppets.

Her pantera were great for up close, but she was getting fed up as in close fighting was still not her favorite form of combat.

Leaping into the air she pulled too scrolls from her waist and looked at the puppet master.

"This ends now." She said.

And started spinning with blades of all shapes and sizes exited the scrolls into her hands and were fired rapidly. Shuriken, kunai, swords, scythes, chakrum, dagger darts, spears all flew and all aimed at Sasori.

"YES!" TenTen exclaims as her aim is true and Sasori becomes a mass of blades. She lands again and barely avoids a puppets attack.

"This shouldn't be." She said avoiding another attack.

"TenTen!" Lee yells.

Neji performs another Kaiten spin and scatters the puppets. The pair reunite with TenTen.

"How can this be?" she asked. "He's perforated with weapons."

Neji's eyes studied the puppet master. "Something is off…"

Lee's fist connected with another puppet.

And switch over to the final side of the cavern where Deidara is taunting Itachi. "What's the matter Uchiha? Can't use that pathetic kekkei genkai of yours? Pain and the others always praised you as a prodigy. Your just a spoiled leaf nin is all."

Several more explosions rang out and Itachi looked unconcerned. "You still talk too much." Itachi said and Deidara screamed as a kunai buried up to the handle on his left thigh.

"AGGHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD UCHIHA!"

Itachi smiled at that, "With who my father was, it could be." He said with a slight shrug.

If any of the leaf nin's had heard this they would wonder if Itachi had gotten all the emotions in the Uchiha clan as he was more emotional than Sauske, and they'd only known Itachi a short time.

"Deidara, you bore me. I'll kill you and you will know you failed your master."

"Sasori-sama will resurrect me." Deidara said with a grin. "He won't let you win Uchiha. You betrayed the Akatsuki before the rings destroyed. We all saw you murder Tobi."

Black flames formed in Itachi's palm. "That was an abomination. He was an Uchiha that wasn't. he was Pain's toy. Like many of you." Itachi's left hand and right hand formed a sphere shape and black flames spiraled fast as they formed. "Rest in peace Deidara, hell has waited your coming for some time."

The black flame fireball was launched and Deidara barely had a chance to scream as his body was eaten by the black flames, bones and all leaving a smoldering pile of blackened ash.

Chiyo looked at the cave and shaking her head moved towards it.

"Ano, Chiyo-san but we were ordered to wait here." Hanabi said to the Suna nin.

"Do as you please girl. I have things that need to be settled and I can't do it out here watching a love sick school girl gripe about how she's being treated."

Hanabi looked at Sakura who she'd knocked out with a light juken strike. The pink haired girl had been pacing and going on and on about how things would have been had her Sauske-kun been in charge.

Hanabi had finally had enough and when Sakura mentioned how she was sure it was all Naruto's fault and that he probably had Orochimaru kidnap Sauske-kun…well Hanabi had enough.

_You will not insult the man my sister loves. And when he comes back and given time accepts her, I will crush any that think about upsetting my sister again._ The head of the Hyuga family scowled at the pink haired girl.

"We can't leave her here." She said.

Chiyo scowled and pulled out a small vile and snapped the wax seal. "Hold that under her nose."

Sakura woke moments later and looked about.

"Let's go Haruno. Chiyo-san wishes to settle some personal debts."

Sakura found she was unable to speak and Hanabi smirked.

_That paled eyed whore! When Sauske-kun hears about this…_

_**I know. Can you believe the arrogance of the Hyuga. She thinks just because her clan was decimated and she's a clan leader she can get away with all of this.**_ Inner Sakura agreed.

She followed and they'd just entered the cave as Itachi's fire turned Deidara to ash. Chiyo walked past Baki who was moaning the loss of his leg. Hanabi paused and with a juken strike knocked him out.

"It's for his own good. He was in too much pain.

Hanabi followed Chiyo who was using a chakra pulse to shut down the mines. The young Hyuga was watching with her Byakugan and thought it was something to look into when they got back to Konoha.

Chiyo waded thru the puppets. "Baka." She snarled and struck the pincushion that was Sasori.

A loud crack filled the cavern and Team 9 realized that the puppets ceased moving. They looked at the old woman in shock.

"Get out of that stupid doll boy." She said smacking it again and another crack appeared.

"Knock knock." She said with a third blow and all the weapons that had been imbedded in the form of Sasori popped out like shot from a cannon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Temari was leaning on her fan which was resting on the neck of the sorcerer. She didn't care about the others, she didn't care if they all wiped each other out. What she cared about was her brother who had changed since his loss to Uzumaki Naruto during the invasion. She liked her brother, she cared for her brother.

_I'll be damned if some third rate dark wizard with delusions of grandeur will take him away from me._

"How do I stop it?" she hissed.

The man's dark eyes were bugging out of his skull as he struggled to breath. "I can't hear you bastard."

"_Remove runes."_ The man gasped.

Temari looked at the glowing runes and with a nodded she grabbed him by his robes and dragged him over the circle and used his body to smear a rune.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in pain as it backfired upon him.

the explosion rocked the cave at the same time Sasori was shown to be inside the body of his doll, his body shrunken and weak.

"Hello grandchild." Chiyo said as her fist slammed into the pale face of her own flesh and blood.

Temari looked at her brother who seemed to be dead. She stepped on the sorcerers body which was twitching as life left it from the backfired spell rebounding on him.

"Gaara?" she asked dropping to her knees.

"Come on. You better be alive or I'm going to kill you." She said feeling for a pulse. "You can't die on me little brother. You can't leave me with Kankuro. Who's going to threaten Shikamaru?"

"Mumbler isn't right for you."

"Gaara!" Temari said hugging him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Your alive." She said, tears coming to her eyes in relief.

"Something's not right." Gaara said weakly, his voice sounding exhausted.

"CHIYO!" Temari called out. "GET OVER HERE!"

Over by Sasori's smashed body, Chiyo looked up from pulping the puppet master and sighed. "This will have to do." She muttered and her she slammed her fist once more down into the shattered skull of what had been her grandson hiding in the puppet he made that had looked like him.

Chiyo walked away leaving the Konoha nin to deal with their injuries. Hinata and Hanabi with Kakashi bandaged up Team 9, Hinata using anti-toxin's seeing some of the puppets were coated with poisons.

Sakura meanwhile followed Chiyo. She was in awe of the old woman's abilities, and had seen her bag with scrolls while they'd waited earlier.

_If I can learn from there, I'm sure I can impress Sauske-kun._ She thought.

Chiyo ignored her pink haired shadow and checked on the Kazekage. She performed several medical jutsu's and looked at Temari.

"He's dying." She said.

"What? Why?" the blond kunoichi asked.

"The demon was removed. The fact he's still alive is his will alone." Chiyo said.

"You're a great healer. Second to Tsunade. Do something." Temari demanded.

"Temari." Gaara said weakly.

"No. You can't die. Your supposed to be here to chase off my boyfriend. Your supposed to run Suna. What about Uzumaki? You haven't seen him yet."

Gaara's eyes became unfocused. "Tell Naruto…he was right." And with that, Gaara of the desert died.

**Underverse**

Two figures and a shade were moving across the frozen tundra, the wind whipping blew snow and ice at high speeds.

One figure stopped after landing after a long leap. The hooded head seemed to cock to one side, the ice covered goggles looked up at the sky.

"NARUTO?" Mica yelled from ahead. Kyu stopped as well, unaffected by the wind and cold.

Naruto hadn't moved.

Kyu drifted back. **"Kit?"**

"Did you feel that?" Naruto asked, his voice being weakened by the freezing winds.

Kyu sighed. **"Something bad has happened."**

"Its like…someone precious screamed and then was silenced…I…"

Naruto doubled over, pain ripping through his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"**MICA!"** Kyu yelled and the wind user was there with a shunshin. He knelt next to the still screaming Naruto.

"Master? What can I do?" Mica asked and saw that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune had vanished as well. "Master?"

**AN: **

**HAHAHAHA! I'm a teme, I know it. I know…another ruddy cliffhanger. They're not bad since I do update rather quickly. But it's frustrating I'm sure. But I like leaving you all wanting more. Side note, with things going like they are, I'll be posting once a week. We'll see how many at a time I can do this. Please don't yell, it has to be this way.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 25:**

**Underverse**

The howling wind was one of the first sounds he heard upon awakening. The sound of a fire was the next thing.

With a groan he opened his eyes.

"Thank Kami."

Naruto looked over and saw Mica sitting beside him. Gold eyes looking at him in concern.

"What 'appened?" Naruto asked, his mouth and throat feeling dry as if he'd slept in the Suna sun.

"I don't know. You stopped and screamed and passed out. Master Kyu vanished and I didn't know what to do, so I set up the shelter and got a fire going."

Naruto accepted the water bottle and drank nearly the whole thing. "I feel like I did after that time Sauske rammed the chidori through my chest."

"Well I didn't know many medical jutsu, but the ones I did know you were fine, I couldn't fine anything wrong." Mica said using his wind to feed the fire.

"I wonder what happened to Master Kyu?" Naruto had to agree with Mica's question. And why did he feel like something had been taken, but he felt it was alright.

**Sunagakure**

"I can't believe that old woman used a forbidden technique to resurrect Gaara." Lee said to TenTen.

**(Flashback)**

"GAARA!!!" Temari screamed and the others turned.

Chiyo looked on. She'd watched the siblings since they were born, and since the failed invasion there was a change. She'd seen the biggest change in the jinchuriki the most and it confused her. She watched as he talked with his siblings and even showed patience with other villagers.

Temari was leaning against her younger brother's chest sobbing. "No, no, no, no." he kept repeating over and over.

"The demon is gone." Chiyo said to herself. Her medical scans showed that the Tanku demon Shukaku was gone. With the Akatsuki members dead and the sorcerer as well there had been nowhere for the demon's soul to go and it evaporated back to where demon souls rested.

The old woman looked at the dead Kazekage, then over to the remains of her grandson and made a decision.

_Gaara has been a good and fair ruler since he came back. Suna needs him._ she thought pulling out a scroll and opening it.

She ignored the others behind her and focused on her task. Pulling out a kunai she carved the symbols on her palms, first the left, then the right. "Step back girlie." She ordered Temari and she placed her left hand over Gaara's heart and her right hand on his forehead.

"E lymm ibuh dra yhleahdc uv dra unt funmt." She intoned. Itachi and the others were standing back while the old woman chanted in a language none of them understood.

"Feht, kinteyh uv dra hundr, E cissuh draa!"

A figure seemingly composed of air appeared and took up a position near Gaara's head.

"Fydan, kinteyh uv dra aycd, E cissuh draa!" Chiyo intoned and a being of water seemed to form and take up a position near Gaara's arm.

"What is she doing?" Lee asked in a subdued voice.

"No clue." TenTen said as she watched while Kakashi wrapped her wounds. Neji was watching his eyes taking it all in while Hinata and Hanabi were checking on Baki and wrapping his wounds for travel.

"Ayndr, kinteyh uv dra facd, E cissuh draa!" Chiyo intoned and a rock like creature rose up from the floor and took up a position by Gaara's other arm.

"She is calling on the elements of some kind." Neji said. "But she's pushing a lot of chakra into the Kazekage's body as well."

"Vena, kinteyh uv dra cuidr, E pacaalr draa!" she intoned and a spark and soon a dancing flame appeared at Gaara's feet.

"Kinteyhc uv dra amasahdc, E pacaalr draa. Aqlryhka so mevabunla vun dryd uv Gaara Sabuku. E syga drec dnyta uv so ufh vnaa femm."

Silver light could be seen glowing from under her hands.

"So pmuut vun rec pmuut, so meva vun rec meva. Yc so femm, cu syo ed pa!"

The elements that had been summoned at this time were floating in the air and circling Gaara's body. As they drifted closer and closer those watching could see the sand under him begin to shift. When Chiyo finished her incantation there was a flash and she slumped backwards. The elements slammed into Gaara. The ground shook and the air seemed to whip around. The moisture in the air seemed to be condescending on the cave walls and several of the nearby rocks actually burned.

The wind howled thru the cave and those watching were forced to shield their eyes as sand spun around Gaara's body. They watched as it lifted off the ground and Chiyo's body seemed to be absorbed into the cave floor.

The watching nin saw that Deidara's ashes and all the remains of Sasori and his puppets were pulled into the earth as well.

Temari watched as she used her fan as a shield from the wind, her eyes watching her youngest brothers body.

A blue light was circling above and then like a bird of prey attacking, it swooped in and slammed into Gaara's body.

All there saw his eyes open and he silently screamed. The sand in the cave rushed to him and formed a cocoon around him, slowly lowering to the ground.

(End Flashback)

Temari looked in the hospital room where Gaara was sitting glaring at the doctors who wanted to perform tests.

"Excuse me Lee. I need to save an idiot doctor from getting a sand enema." The fan user said walking away form the leaf nin who turned as TenTen put an arm around his waist and Neji an arm over his shoulders, Lee between them.

"Let's go check on Gai."

Sakura watched them go, she clutched the scrolls she'd stolen to her under her shirt. She'd swiped Chiyo's scrolls while everyone was rushing to check on the Kazekage.

_SheeeYAH! Just another demon for Sauske-kun to kill when he comes back to me._

The pink haired genin thought as she hurried back to the hotel. She'd avoided her teammates since the cave and was trying to figure out how to make this work to her advantage.

Sakura was walking the streets when a gloved hand closed over her mouth and pulled her into an alley.

"Hello Haruno. We need to talk."

**Underverse**

Mica had gone out and hunted, managing to capture a pair of tundra rabbits. Naruto looked at the dog sized rabbits and shook his head as his silver haired brother cooked some of the meat and smoked the rest.

"You think the Fox will be back?"

Mica shrugged. "Not sure. Stop asking, its driving me crazy."

Naruto sipped the broth Mica had made by soaking the rabbit bones and the fat. The wind user wasted nothing of what he hunted. Naruto made a face at some of the things he'd seen Mica make in the last two years. He fried up the innards, and once he'd seen Mica drink the juice from a desert snake and then eat the eyeball.

"How's the rabbit's coming?" he asked.

"Nearly done." Mica said calmly.

"Better than bug stew." Naruto muttered remembering the beetles and other insects the dragon hanyou had cooked with some noodles and veggies. Naruto had eaten four bowls before Mica had told him what was in the stew.

"You liked it till you found out what was in it." Mica said turning some of the meat over.

"Where is that damned fox." Naruto muttered. He felt better now, but something was off. "If this is his idea of a joke, I don't like it." The blond muttered.

"I don't think it was. he looked really worried." Mica said tasting his stew he was making as well. Mica had learned how to heat stones to cook on them with chakra and he'd found a way to boil as if it was a stone top.

"You're getting better at that." Naruto said changing the subject and watching his friend and brother in all ways that mattered between them.

"Yeah well, I spent time with the vixens on those nights you were out playing with the kits. Uncle Naruto was entertaining the children." Mica said playfully.

"Shut up. It was fun."

"I'm sure it was." Mica said. "But the women decided I needed to know my way around a kitchen that didn't involve something with noodles."

Both shuddered at that. The vixens had tried for months to get the boys off their ramen addictions, but it failed as a ramen stand opened up in Lowtown.

"Wonder how ViVi's doing?" Naruto thought suddenly of the little ramen chef.

"Missing us probably." Mica answered. "I think we got some of the Lowtowner's hooked on it, so he should be staying in business at least."

"Hey, Micahamaru…are you scared of what the tests will be once we reach wherever Kyu wants us to go?" Naruto asked.

When they were alone, the boys talked about what was on their mind, even if they changed subjects rapidly, they talked freely and it was a comfort to both that they'd had when they were a lot younger before the academy and Mica leaving and their times on the streets of Konohagakure.

"Terrified…and excited." Mica said tasting the stew and adding some herbs to it for seasoning.

"Me too." Naruto admitted, his hand lashed out to steal a piece of the cooking rabbit when his hand was slapped.

"Hey, no fair using your wind to smack me…I'm in a delicate way." The blond pouted and Mica snorted and they both laughed.

"Wonder what the fox wanted to tell me about." Naruto sighed aloud.

Mica mentally banged his head off the wall and cursed Naruto's inability to be patient. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was curious as to what the Fox had learned back in their own realm.

Both sat staring into the fire as the tundra rabbits roasted and the stew cooked on the heated rocks.

Morning came and both boys were still alone.

"Well I think we should continue to head in the direction he had us going in." Naruto said over their breakfast rations.

"But what if he appears here and we're gone?" Mica asks.

"How long can we sit here Mica? How long before we have to turn back and return to Solet Anu?" Naruto asked staring into the fire.

"Well with rations and if we hunted as well, months really." Mica said.

Naruto looked at him. "I smoked half the rabbits and we ate what was left of the stew for breakfast. We have enough rations of over a month, and with hunting really, indefinitely actually." Mica admitted.

"Well let's just travel in a straight line and see what happens." Naruto said. Mica nodded finally and packed up their supplies. Once outside the shelter they collapsed it back into its storage scroll.

Wrapped in their snow gear once more they leapt, the wind and snow their only current companions.

From a distance a pair of emerald green eyes watched them, another figure moved up and the first one holding the bow made a gesture and soon the howl of wolves filled the sky and the sleds were moving, each pulled by a team of tundra wolves.

**AN:**

**Yes, yes. Chiyo exchanged her life for Gaara's. And Sakura's stolen what she shouldn't have. And where the hell is Kyu?**

**Translation:**

"**I call upon the ancients of the world."**

"**Wind, guardian of the north I summon thee!"**

"**Water, guardian of the east I summon thee!"**

"**Earth, guardian of the west I summon thee!"**

"**Fire, Guardian of the south I beseech thee!"**

"**Guardians of the elements, I beseech thee. Exchange my lifeforce for that of Gaara Sabuku. I make this trade of my own free will."**

"**My blood for his blood. My life for his life. As my will so may it be."**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 26: 

**Underverse**

For three days they traveled over ice and snow. They would travel from sun up to sunset and sleep in the shelter.

On the fourth day Naruto paused.

"What?" Mica asked stopping next to him.

"Do you feel that?" Naruto asked his goggle covered eyes on the distance.

"You mean the ones that have been following us?" Mica asked.

"No. there ahead." Naruto pointed to the rock formation ahead that was covered with layers of ice.

Mica reached out with his vunla enhanced senses and shook his head. He wasn't as strong as Naruto with it, and while he could enhance his abilities and with effort vunla lightening, Naruto was truly mastering the use of it and being on the wilds of the tundra seemed to deepen the blonds connection.

Naruto and Mica looked at the snow and ice covered rock formation. "What do you think?" The blond asked.

"I think we should wait for Master Kyu to reappear. We don't know what could be there and it would be wiser to wait for him. For all we know it could be a giant snake den in there." Mica said.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "We'll set up the shelter over there." The blond pointed to another outcropping of rocks. "We can use the rocks to shelter the tent from the elements."

Mica nodded. He pulled the scroll that held the shelter and after smearing a bit of blood on the seal, the shelter was once more set up and the silver haired wind user slipped inside.

Naruto sighed. It was his turn to hunt, but he was getting sick of tundra rabbits. He desperately wanted ramen, but they were in the middle of nowhere and he didn't see an Ichikaru Ramen stand anywhere.

"Hey, I'm going to see if I can catch some dinner." He said passing the shelter, the dome shaped tent was larger than the simple tents he remembered having when he was a genin for Konoha, and he liked it better. With a modified seal, you could have it set up in second and stored in a scroll.

Mica stuck his head out. "Stay away from that rock formation." He warned.

"I wasn't…" Naruto tried to argue, but Mica just gave him an even look with his golden eyes.

"Fine." Naruto huffed and went off in the opposite direction.

Mica stuck his head back into the shelter. He had gotten the small fire started and was melting snow for cooking water.

"I know him. He'd have charged in there and we'd be in trouble." The silver haired teen muttered. "Where the hell are you Master?"

Suna 

"Hello Haruno."

Sakura spun about and saw a figure standing further back in the alley. "Lord Danzo." She said relaxing. "Mother said you would be in touch."

"She's right." The silver-armed man said.

"The Hokage continues to waste effort on Uzumaki. She's put me on a squad with Hatake and the two Hyuga whores. All three are defending him, and Hokage has injured nin's for speaking out against Naruto since you've been gone milord."

Danzo nodded. "What transpired on this recent mission?" he asked.

Sakura told him of the Akatsuki removing Shukaku from Gaara, of the death of Chiyo.

"Study those scrolls very carefully, they might be of use." Danzo said. Sakura nodded eager to please the man who saved her mother from poverty.

"Lord Danzo…how is Sauske-kun?" she asked eager to hear news of her crush.

Danzo paused before responding. "Sauske is working to perfect his Sharingan. When he is ready we will move and take Konoha back from the demon lovers and the weak."

"W-will you tell Sauske I am getting stronger for him?" she asked.

"Of course Sakura. Remember to use the ROOT members I have in Konoha still to pass on messages."

"Of course milord. I do all this so the day comes I will be married to Sauske like you promised, and Konoha will be yours, like my father promised all those years ago."

The pink haired girl smiled, then her whole stance changed as did the color of her eyes, they became a sickly yellow-green "It is so hard to play weaker than I am. I've had to allow that Hyuga whore strike me and play the simpering twit."

Danzo smiled. "You have been one of my operatives for years Sakura. Your training and conditioning has allowed you to switch personalities as needed. The famed Haruno inner persona has helped you gather Intel and be one of my best spies since your academy days." He sighed.

"I just don't understand your fixation with the Uchiha. While breeding would be fine, your fascination with him is some concern."

Sakura smirked. It wasn't a friendly smirk either. "I believe Sauske-kun can be the best ninja in the world. Once his Sharingan is fully developed. I don't need a husband who talks, but he will bring me fame and fortune. After he's been used for breeding, you can kill him and I will raise the children in the ways you've shown my family since before I was born Lord Danzo." She said with a bow.

Danzo shook his head. "A dangerous game we are all playing, with too many wild cards on the table. Orochimaru isn't concerned with the Kyuubi container…and I…"

"Sakura?"

Danzo stepped back into the shadows seeing the young Nara genius with the Kazekage's sister.

"Oh…Shikamaru. There you are. I got lost and turned around…" Sakura said trying to lie her way out.

"Save it Haruno." Sakura looked up and saw Hanabi with Kakashi standing on the building on either side of the alley looking down.

Sakura snarled and sensing danger tossed several smoke bombs down and then threw a couple explosive tags down. She slipped away with Danzo.

Hanabi managed to keep the others from crossing the tags and the time it took allowed the pair to escape.

"Damn that woman. I knew something was up when I saw her hovering around Chiyo-san when she died." Temari snarled.

"And now Danzo and Orochimaru have the techniques she had written in her clan scrolls." Shikamaru said. "How troublesome."

"Sakura managed to gather them up and make sure the blood seals never connected, those are some dangerous rituals that just got into enemy hands." Kakashi said landing next to the others.

"So what are we going to do?" Hanabi asked. She had noticed Sakura missing and had broken off with Kakashi. Shikamaru and Temari had followed them and they heard the talks between Danzo and their pink haired traitorous teammate.

"Team 9 will remain on their patrols until they hear otherwise from the Hokage." Kakashi said. "We need to tell Lady Hinata what just happened. I'm sure we'll be taking Gai back to Konoha with us."

Shikamaru sighed. "And it looks like I will be heading back sooner as well. We'll need to change the defenses again, and start combing the population for ROOT operatives."

"Not to mention inform the Hokage about the situation with Akatsuki and what happened here."

The Nara prodigy looked at Temari. "I need to stay here until Gaara and Kankuro are back on their feet." She said reluctantly. The last year with Shikamaru had been a mental battle and she found it fun, his mental abilities held qualities she'd come to enjoy.

Hanabi sighed. "Hinata will blame herself for allowing Sakura to live."

"The thought of the Haruno clan with a kekkai genkai is frightenting." Kakashi said. "Their inner persona seems able to shield them."

"We should have realized it back during the chunin exams a couple years back. How she managed to throw off Ino's mental possession." Shikamaru said, a thoughtful look on his face.

Kakashi nodded. "Back then we chalked it up to Naruto's cheering her on and her hot temper, and I never bothered to look into it."

"Its troubling how much effort Danzo's gone into to undermine the Hokage and gain control of the Uchiha."

"Its not only the Uchiha that Danzo's tried to get control over." Kakashi said. He looked at the others as they walked. "Danzo for as long as I can remember has tried to get first the Third and then Lady Tsunade to give him control over Naruto. Till his escape, he's worked to gain some measure of power over Naruto."

"Shikamaru groaned. "We need to get Sakura's mom in for questioning."

They saw Hinata with Team 9 and Itachi and went to tell them what has happened.

Underverse 

The howling wind outside kept the pair awake for some time. Naruto managed to take down a deer, and the meat had been smoked. Mica took the antlers and was carving something since he couldn't sleep when there was a flash over the fire.

"Master!" the silver haired hanyou yelped getting up and his cry woke Naruto from his semi-doze.

"About time you baka fox." He muttered.

"**Stow it whelp."** Kyu said and both boys saw his features had changed a bit. He was more vulpine in his features.

"What happened Master?" Mica asked stoking the fire up to give more light and warmth.

"Yeah, you screamed and vanished." Naruto said.

"**I did not scream. And I didn't vanish."** Kyu said. The shade took a seat on the ground, his back to the door.

"**Some things have happened and not all of them good."** Kyu said starting off. **"First things first. I wanted to tell you what happened when I went to see Tsunade."**

Naruto listened as his mentor told him what had happened. He was happy that Tsunade and his friends hadn't betrayed him like he thought. He listened about the execution of the council and of Hinata being the vessel for the spirit of vengeance. **"She's been on a rampage punishing those who have done you harm kit."** Kyu said.

Naruto didn't say anything and Kyu continued with the trial and escape of Sauske and Danzo to join with Orochimaru.

"The old woman's got Team 9 looking for you. I told her that you are both here and being trained by me, I didn't tell her old the super pervert what I was teaching you exactly."

Naruto nodded absently, his mind absorbing all he'd learned.

"So, you can go back." Mica said. Naruto just grunted "Hn."

"They will need us to help deal with the snake and his ilk. He's managed to make several alliances."

"Damn pedophile." Naruto muttered. He'd never like the snake sannin after the forest of death incident, and it became worse after the search for Tsunade with Jiraiya.

"**Now that home matters have been filtered in, let's talk about what happened a couple days ago."** Kyu said.

"**After I vanished on you both, which I am sorry about. But I was forced into Kami's court."**

Both Mica and Naruto looked at him in surprise. **"What you felt kit was your bond with Gaara thru Shukaku. The big desert rat got himself removed from Gaara, and your friend from Suna died."**

"G-Gaara's dead?" Naruto looked at the shade in surprise.

"**No. He was, but another mortal sacrificed their life-force for his. Gaara remains amongst the living. Now, the reason I was drawn to Kami's court was because of my position. Kami has decreed that without a successor Shukaku's domain will be held by a steward. Once a new One tailed lord has been decided upon, then Kami will release those lands and vassals to the new Shikaku."**

Naruto was confused, but Mica raised his hand. "Why isn't Gaara seen as Shukaku's successor. He was his Jinchuriki."

"**The two were constantly in conflict. While the runt here will be my successor on the physical plane, I am, until he has all my power be Regent."**

Naruto looked at the fox shade.

Mica put a hand on his shoulder. "You suspected this. Why so surprised?"

"I…I…I don't want this." Naruto said looking at Kyu.

"**Won't have to worry about it for a long time kit. Live, grow old, have a dozen of fat pink babies that you mortals seem to spawn."**

Mica snorted. "I don't know. Some vixen's I've seen have spawned several batches of their own."

Kyu and Naruto both snorted and the tension ebbed away.** "Seriously kit, its not something you need to worry about for a century at least, unless your stupid and die."**

They were silent for a bit.** "You both made good time. I'm surprised you didn't enter the tomb entrance."**

"Mica wasn't sure and thought it better for wait until we knew what happened to you." Naruto said and Mica shrugged. "You were feeling pulled to it. I thought it better than to walk into a viper's den or worse."

"**Good thinking. There are creatures around the Tundra that are very dangerous." ** Kyu said.

"Oh yeah, so far we just seen rabbits, a couple of deer and wolves." Naruto said.

"**That is because a lot of the fiends here are nocturnal or subterranean. I would have passed you both up if not for my vunla senses." **Kyu admitted

"**Now then, both of you rest up, we'll head out at first light. It might take time to navigate the tombs. It's been a long time since I was down there, and we don't know what might have moved in since then."** Kyu said giving them both a look and smirked at the grumbling teens who said they didn't need a nursemaid.

Mica and Naruto returned to their sleeping rolls while Kyu thought of things he hadn't said, his eyes watching the two sleeping boy he'd taken on as his apprentices.

**Konoha**

Tsunade was not pleased. She stood in the observation room watching as Ibiki and Anko worked over one Ira Haruno. Her eyes narrowed as the woman screamed and yelled.

"LORD DANZO SHALL CRUSH YOU ALL!"

Tsunade turned to Shizune. "Prepare the ANBU to take in the whole Haruno clan." She said. "Its obvious with the head family corrupted we may need to see the others as well."

Shizune nodded and went to follow her orders.

Tsunade listened as the female Haruno swore that Lord Danzo would crush them all and return honor to Konoha.

Tsunade sighed. "We need to find out what she knows. Hinata."

The vessel of vengeance seemed to melt out of the shadows and appeared before the interrogation chair. **"Leave us."** She said and Ibiki and Anko joined Tsunade and they watched as Hinata's hands went to the now struggling Haruno's temples. **"I made the mistake of allowing your daughter freedom. You Ira Haruno will receive no mercy, and now I know to watch out for your hidden persona, there will be no mistake." ** Hinata's vengeance voice spoke out.

"**Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent and the taint of corruption. Look into my eyes."**

Tsunade watched as Hinata's black Byakugan eyes blazed with black fire and Ira Haruno screamed as the spirit of vengeance shredded her mind and soul. Anko watched in shock as Ira's body went limp.

"**Twenty-seven souls need to be purified. They are traitors."** Hinata said her cold unearthly voice intoned looking at the Hokage.

She put a hand out and black fire traced the names onto a scroll. Tsunade's eyes hardened seeing some of the names. "Ibiki." She said.

The Special Interrogation Jounin looked at the list and scowled. "Take Teams 10 and have the Elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio go with you. I want them rounded up and in prison before noon."

She looked at Anko. "You will join Shizune and ANBU in gathering up the remaining Haruno clan. They resist kill them."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "We are at war Miturashi. Move it." Tsunade said. She looked at the woman now laying limply on the interrogation chair, her eyes burned out. "Hinata?" she said after Ibiki and Anko were gone.

"I-I'm alright Lady Tsunade. I let my anger get the best of me and burned out her mind stripping the information away." Hinata said turning back towards the fifth Hokage, her eyes once more normal.

"You want to talk about it?"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 27: 

**Underverse**

"I hate you."

Kyu snickered as Naruto was using the Rasengan to dig into the collapsed tunnel. Mica was using his wind and several water jutsu's to make ice supports to the re-dug tunnel.

"**Kit, how was I to know it collapsed. It happens from time to time and dying demons don't need it as they appear in there."**

Naruto grumbled as he shoved the Rasengan into the snow and dirt once more.

"Two days. Two days and we've been at this the whole time." Naruto grumbled as the jutsu developed by the Fourth ate up the dirt and snow. He shivered as Mica's air whipped in and collected the moisture and built new braces for the tunnel.

"**Add some rock supports to it as well Mica." **Kyu said seeing some of the closer braces melt from the heat from the Rasengan was putting out as it ate into the collapsed tunnel.

Mica didn't speak, but his hands went thru the hand seals and soon a rock pillar joined the one of ice. The silver haired youth had been rather subdued since entering the tombs entrance above ground. Kyu was too busy focusing on using his Vunla senses to see how far they would have to dig

Naruto's sword was back at the tent. The rune sword absorbed chakra and Naruto had nearly drained himself when they started digging using a Raasengan. It seemed that the blade couldn't be used within five feet of him.

Kyuubi turned and looked at his other apprentice. Mica had woken earlier than usual the first day and had been despondent. Kyu had an idea, but he didn't want to say it out loud.

"Gah, I am such an idiot." Naruto said backing up from where he'd been digging. Behind the shade and the blond there was a snort.

"You said it." Mica muttered as he fused another strut into place. That was another thing. Since entering the tomb, Mica had become sarcastic and rude.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he put his hands in the familiar cross shape. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled and a dozen clones filled the cramped tunnel.

"All right you lot. Let's get digging!" the original yelled and four sets of three yelled out and now five Rasengan's were eating thru the collapsed tunnel.

"Idiot." Mica muttered and shaking his head made several earth clones and used them to keep up with the digging Naruto's.

"**Don't be that way."** Kyu said hovering near the wind user. "Whatever."

"**What's been bugging you Mica. Since entering the tomb above you've been short tempered and…"**

"I don't like it here. The deeper we go, the more I feel wrong." The silver haired youth said. "I don't like being rude to Naruto, nor you. But it seems that every fiber of me is screaming not to go further."

Kyu sighed. **"I was afraid of this. Naruto, hold it."** Kyu called out and the blond stopped. He saw there was going to be a serious discussion, so he ordered the dozen clones to add more support while he went to see what was going on.

"What's up?" the blond asked leaning against the wall near an ice and dirt support.

"**Mica, you've been feeling this since we left the outpost and traveled closer to the Demon Graveyard, haven't you?"** Kyu asked.

Golden eyes looked first at the tunnel floor and then up to Kyu, before the silver haired teen nodded.

"Every fiber that is in me is screaming to go back. To stay away from here. I've been uneasy even when we slept above."

Kyu sighed. "Hey, fox, what's going on?" Naruto asked in concern for his friend. **"It's his dragon blood. Since being in the Underverse, Mica has felt the pull of it stronger and stronger. I was hoping his human blood would win out, but…"** Kyu paused.

"**You can't be a Zate."**

Mica sighed. "I knew. Deep down I knew. I've always had trouble using any and all vunla based abilities."

"**Mica, I want you to return to the tent and meditate. I'll be back up to work on you with your wind and sword skills then. I'm sorry."** Kyu said.

Mica shrugged. "Its not your fault master. I just…"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked confused by this discussion.

"**Kit, you and your clones will need to dig alone. Mica's hanyou blood is making him uneasy. He can't go any further down the path you are traveling. His way while parallel is different."**

Mica shrugged. "Its okay. I mean you were stronger with vunla than I ever was anyways." Mica said and gave the blond a slight shrug and smirk. "I'll work on my own skills, you just finish your training with the furball here and become a Zate Master."

Kyu made a choking sound at being called a furball, but both teens ignored him. "Mica…"

"Don't. Just get down there, do what Master Kyu tells you, pass their centuries old tests that probably be a cakewalk for you and then make your Mekrd'aypan and we'll head back to Konoha and kick ass and take names."

Naruto saw the smirk and knew Mica was crushed that he couldn't go further, and yet here he was putting on a brave face for Naruto.

"Mica."

"Go on." He said and turned away to head back up to wait with the tent.

Naruto watched him go and then looked at the shade. "Isn't there anything that we can do?"

"**No."** Kyu said. **"I failed to see it, and I've done him harm in getting his hopes up. No, I saw it, but I was too proud."** Kyu said. he looked at Naruto. **"We're nearly to the bottom. Get back to digging."**

Naruto nodded and went back using the Rasengan. The clones got theirs going as well and Naruto and four clones dug away with the powerful jutsu, while the remaining eight built supports from the dirt using earth manipulation jutsu's.

Mica sat in the middle of the tent while outside the wind howled and Mica didn't wish to light the fire yet. He sat in a relaxed lotus position, the Hanzo sword in its sheath lay before him.

_If I can't use vunla, I can use what I've learned and add it to my mastery of wind._ He thought.

Closing his eyes he focused inwards. He felt better being away from the tomb. And he understood his dragon blood was ill at ease in the tomb of the demons. He never admitted it to Naruto, but since coming to the Underverse, his dragon's blood had become stronger. His nature has been surging.

He could use his wind without even a bare thought as an extension. Wind jutsu's he didn't need to form hand seals. He found that water jutsu's were easier and he actually thought what he could do with his stronger chakra control.

He stretched out with his senses and using the wind he could tell there was others nearby, their shapes formed in the wind. They weren't moving, but watching both the tent and the tomb entrance.

_I wonder whose coming to call?_ Mica thought as he tried to strengthen his connection. He added vunla to it, and while he wouldn't be able to go to the lengths Naruto could, he smiled at what he was able to accomplish.

_Time for the hunted to become the hunter._ Mica thought, his hand going to the Hanzo sword.

Naruto smirked as they broke through the last of the collapsed tunnel. Naruto and his clones cheered and the blond took a moment to look around.

With a low whistle he saw the architecture. "Whoa."

"**Impressive, isn't it?"** Kyu said as light orbs sprang to life.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"**Ancient technology. It is as you youngsters say, 'Cool'."**

Naruto walked around the huge chamber. Stone daises formed a circle in the center of the chamber. At the far end was a giant door that was bigger than the Hokage Tower.

Naruto removed his winter cloak and looked around. "Its warm down here."

"Yes, it is."

Both Kyu and Naruto spun about, they'd failed to realize that they weren't alone and now they'd been taken by surprise.

"Hello Kyuubi."

**Konoha**

Hinata stood atop the Hokage's monument. She'd talked with Tsunade about what she'd done to Ira Haruno. Sakura had been added to the bingo book.

Hinata looked on as her Byakugan eyes saw the changes Shikamaru and his father were making to the village's defenses. The elder Nara had taken what he'd learned and after the Haruno clan members had been interrogated were making alterations. The village walls were being added to yet again, and conscriptions to the village militia were going on even now.

_I should have finished her when I had the chance. I'm too weak._

**:No Hinata, you're not weak.:**

_Jahk'Ayhla?_

**:Yes child. Although I am merging more and more with you each passing, day I am still here. You showed mercy. Even I have never encountered the persona aspect the Haruno clan hid all this time.:**

_But I could have prevented this…_

**:And Kushina could still be alive if she'd been stronger after giving birth early over stress. Fate is a kind and cruel woman. Be strong, if not for yourself and Konoha, then for Naruto.:**

_You feel for him as well._ Hinata thought to the spirit in the back of her mind.

**:Of course I do. He was born from my last host. I feel a family connection to him, and you wish to have a connection. One of mate, of spouse.:**

Hinata could feel the spirit pause.

_What? You know something._

**:I know many things. You will know all I do in time. I will tell you this now. This time you are away from him, is but a spark in the amount of time you both can have.:**

_What do you mean Jahk'Ayhla?_

**:Both you, and Naruto will, baring being killed live long lives. Kushina knew this as well. Baring enough physical damage you both will be relatively immortal. Once you both reach your majority of…oh twenty, twenty-one you won't physically age. And with my abilities you will be harder to kill.:**

_B-But what of Naruto?_

**:Heh. Naruto is the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but if you notice, he's stronger than your average jinchuriki. Kyuubi chose him as his successor. The seal on Naruto over time would have drained Kyuubi of his life and chakra. By willingly naming him, Naruto will be the next Kyuubi and will be needed in the Underverse.:**

Hinata sat on a tree stump. _What? Why?_

**:As the next Kyuubi, he will be king of the Kitsune. He will be expected to report to the Elemental Empress, and Kami as well.:**

_B-But if that happens…how will he ever be Hokage?_ Hinata thought. She knew Naruto wanted to be the greatest Hokage ever.

**:Sadly, as a demon lord, the people won't allow him to have the peace he craves here. And he will be a king. Hokage is nothing compared to that. Child."**

_What is it Jahk'Ayhla?_

**:When the time comes. Go with him. you won't have a place here either. Even if you aren't his mate at the time. You will outlive all others here and it will be painful.:**

_What was Kushina going to do?_ Hinata asked.

**:Kushina had planned to remain in Konoha to protect her children and their descendants.:**the spirit of vengeance sent the image of Kushina making that vow to Minato while early on in her pregnancy.

"Its not fair." Hinata said aloud.

**:What's not fair child?:**

_Its not fair that Naruto knows nothing of his heritage, and I know everything his mother knew. Why wasn't he ever told I wonder?_ Hinata thought to the spirit.

**:I do not know Hinata, but when you see him, you can tell him all you know. Use it to break the ice. Now, I must rest. My time separate from you is nearing its end I find I am less myself and more you with everyday and soon, you will be Vengeance. When you die, I will return to the scroll, and you can dictate where it goes. Be well Hinata. I sense soon you will be with Naruto. Everything is rushing to a conclusion. Be strong, be safe.:**

Hinata felt the spirit of vengeance return to its slumber once more and she found the sun was setting on another day in the leaf village.

**An: Again thanks to those who review, and those who just read. Reminder I'll post once a week. (smiles) It can be anywhere from two chapters to a lot more. **

**I know some want to know what's in my mind, but I can't reveal too much as some things change as I go. Again thanks for the reviews, and see you all soon with more Konoha Exiles.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 28: 

**Underverse**

"Hello Kyuubi."

Naruto went into a defensive stance and regretted not having a sword. After two years with a longer blade, he felt naked without one.

Kyu chuckled. **"Miss me?"** the fox shade asked.

The man stepped out of the shadows. Naruto gasped. The man was nearly seven feet tall, had hair as white as snow. It was the pure blood red eyes that caught his attention. There were no pupils. Just pools of red that seemed to take in everything.

"Like a rash. You don't have a body, yet you don't register as dead." The man said.

"**Ihtan'Dygan. Still the guardian of the dead." **Kyu said.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune…and…" the big man's head tilted to the side and his blood red eyes studied Naruto. "He has your chakra, and marks…son?"

"**(chuckles) Close enough. Naruto Uzumaki. He is my jinchuriki, and my byty."**

Ithan'Dygan raised a white eyebrow. "You were foolish enough to get caught on the earth plane?" the big man shook his head and walked past the pair. Naruto saw a scythe and chain on the big man's back.

"Um…K, Master Kyu…who is this guy?" Naruto asked watching as the big man took up a position before the stone circle in the middle of the room.

"**Ihtan'Dygan. He is the undertaker here in the Demon's Graveyard. I thought he'd have died years ago."** Kyu said watching as the big man paused before a statue and bowed. **"But then immortals only pass on when they wish. And being here…"** Kyu's shade shrugged.

"Do I have to fight him or something?" Naruto asked nervously. He was tired from digging, and he wasn't armed except for a few kunai.

"**Not yet."** Kyu answered. **"Ihtan'Dygan."** Kyu called out getting the big man's attention.

"What is it Kyuubi. You aren't dead, and your container isn't near death, what do you want?"

"**I am here to allow my Byty to gain the materials needed to create his Mekrd'aypan and take the trials to become a Zate Ghekrd."** Kyu said standing slighting behind Naruto, his ghost hands hovering over the blonds shoulders.

The guardian of the tomb paused and looked at Naruto. "Hm. Strong with vunla. How long has he been training?"

"**Two years."**

The white haired behemoth snorted. "And you think he's ready for the trials. I'll allow him access to make his Mekrd'aypan, but the trials…he's not ready."

"I-I am ready. Kyu tell him…" Naruto said looking at the stranger and not liking that this man judged him with just looking at him. He was sick of people doing that to him.

"Are you?" the big man said. his red eyes staring at Naruto and he felt exposed, as if he stood before Kami and was being weighed for his life deeds.

"Hmm. He's strong. His aura, despite housing your youkai has remained pure. Fascinating…" the big man said as he continued to look at Naruto. "He allows his emotions to rule him."

Kyu remained silent while the undertaker judged his apprentice. He could say nothing to sway the tombs guardian opinion. _He at least is allowing us to make a Mekrd'aypan._

"Make your weapon. But you aren't ready for the trials. You must learn to control yourself. You must learn to master your emotions, and your power." Ihtan'Dygan said. "Until you do, you will never make Zate Ghekrd."

Naruto snorted. "I don't know what Ghekrd means. I'm a ninja."

Ihtan'Dygan paused. "Ninja you say?" he asked looking at Kyuubi who nodded. "Ghekrd is y'mprat for knight." The big man explained after several moments. "You want to be a Zate Hehzy." The big man stroked his chin in thought.

"Gather your supplies. I have much to think about." The big man seemed to shimmer and then vanished.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked rounding on Kyu who looked surprised as well.

"**Come kit. We don't have much time."** Kyu said floating into the stone circle. **"Now focus both chakra, mine and yours and use these hand signs."** Kyu said demonstrating several seals.

"Wait…what was that one?" Naruto asked.

"**Demon, and the one after that was dead."** Kyu explained and watched as Naruto pulled on both chakra's. it had taken then a lot of time, but Naruto had phenomenal chakra control now that he could pull up to five tails of power without side effects. _I can't wait for him to be able to use all nine tails. But that will be years away yet. He's made great progress with the five he awakened._ Kyu thought watching as Naruto went over the hand signs slowly before connecting them faster.

_You are my heir Naruto. Both of us were robbed of our paths in life. But I swear kit, you will be king of demons in the end, and you will be stronger than I ever was._

Naruto sure of the hand signs went thru them using the red-blue chakra to connect with them and in a flash the pair vanished.

A pair of red eyes had watched from atop the giant doorway. "Hm. Uzumaki Naruto. You will do great things. For good or evil, you will do great things."

**Otogakure**

Sakura was pissed. She'd just been delivered news that her whole clan had been taken in and her mother was a lifeless husk. "DAMN THAT HYUGA WHORE!" she ranted and kicked a chair across the room. "I WILL KILL THAT PALE EYED BITCH!"

Danzo and Sai watched their deep cover operative. "Lord Danzo?" Sai asked.

"Do not concern yourself Sai. Sakura just found out Konoha has her clan in prison. Sadly our network was discovered and we do not have an informant in Konoha any longer."

"What does Orochimaru say?" the strange Root operative asked.

"He says its no concern. The Uchiha is going through jutsu's and we'll be able to attack and wipe out leaf soon."

Danzo watched as Sakura destroyed some more furniture. "That is enough Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi froze in mid throw and turned to look at Danzo. Her sickly yellow-green eyes looked at him. "When the time come that Hyuga whore is mine."

"But of course my dear. Now, study the scrolls you gained for us. Learn all you can. If you need help, Sai will aid you."

The ink using nin looked at his master in surprise but it didn't reach his face.

"And where is Sauske?" she asked.

"The Uchiha is being taken care of, and undergoing special training. You won't see him till he's done." Danzo said, his voice taking on a hint of steel.

"Very well." Sakura said and spinning picked up the pack with the stolen scrolls and went towards her room.

"Heel Sai." She called out mockingly and the Root operative wondered if he could get away with smothering her while she slept.

**Konoha**

Tsunade looked at the maps on her desk then at Shikamaru. "Give me your best estimate." She ordered.

"(sigh) We figure two, maybe three more months. Jiraiya-sama's informants are being assassinated and information is becoming harder to come by."

Tsunade looked at the elder Nara. "Recommendations?"

Shikaku Nara sighed exactly in the same way as his son. "Suna was decimated heavily by Akatsuki. Many of their nin that we were expecting for back up were wiped out." He pointed at the map as he continued. "Best bet would be to have Suna abandon their city and booby trap it and retreat behind our walls. That way we have only one city to defend."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Snow and Water have sent more supplies, but the lines are becoming too dangerous for them to cross, and their ninja forces aren't up to standards."

Shikamaru spoke up. "We've had the academy students of both Suna and Konoha acting as messengers as well as many civilians building the oasis."

The Oasis was a desert trap that they were counting on Gaara's aid to use and spring.

"Have you mentioned the move to the Kazekage?" she asked the two Nara's.

"Hai. He was reluctant to abandon the village, but he realizes that his forces were decimated by just two S-Class nuke nin's. he's evacuating the civilians and academy students first." Shikamaru said.

"The Kazekage believes it best to use Suna as a trap itself. He and a volunteer group will use Suna to delay the invading villages. They will use guerilla tactics as they fall back to Konoha."

Shikaku points at the map. "This passage here we can rig to collapse. They will either need to dig out or take several days journey. But that will route them into some of the smaller fishing villages."

Tsunade didn't like that. "What about trapping them?" she asked.

"We could trap some, but with the amount of ninja they will have…" Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome as it is, we're going to get our asses kicked."

Tsunade did not like that. "I don't care what you have to do, but come up with a winning solution…" she paused. "Shikaku, pull all nin out of retirement. If they can stand, they can fight."

"Lady Tsunade…"

"Orochimaru is putting together forces to wipe us out of existence. Plan traps, use the civilian militia. Press gang academy students from the final years. Konoha will not fall. We'll use the time we have in the next two months…"

"Or three." Shikamaru mumbled but fell silent seeing the Hokage's eyes harden. "We'll use our time as best as possible. Hell, use some of Naruto's old prank ideas to set traps. Get Iruka Umino and Konohamaru Sarutobi in on it."

Shikamaru looked up. "What about Naruto?" he asked.

"He's not available. Best thing to do is plan that he's still exiled."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said rising and walking out the door, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

"And if we did have Naruto?" Shikaku asked after his son had left to work on a plan.

"(sigh) As always, he's Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja. He's a wildcard into any situation, as I'm sure you boy knows. I've got slugs out looking for a way to contact him."

_Crunch time is coming. Where the hell are you Naruto?_

**AN: **

**Okay. Yes I spelled the Uchiha's name wrong. Funny thing in my notes its spelled right, I just guess my fingers are dyslexic with the TEME's name. Yes, I know I said romance, but I'm building to it. PATIENCE! Coming chapters there will be a Naruto-Hinata moment. Shukaku will also be explained. It wasn't a mistake that I called him/her as I did. Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 29: 

**Underverse**

**Demon Graveyard**

"Where the hell are we?" Naruto asked. "Its so dark I can't see my hand in front of my face."

"**My bad. Emmisehyda!"**

The darkness suddenly was pealed back as globes of light slowly sprang to life. Naruto could feel it with his vunla enhanced senses. "Whoa." He uttered. The power and energy flowing around the place made Naruto think of being lost in the ocean.

"**Welcome to the bone yard kit."** Kyu said.

Naruto realized there were millions of pillars, each had etchings on them.

"What are they?" He asked looking at one. It had the image of a hawk-man on it.

"**Each pillar contains the several bones and liquids from a demon. That one you are looking at is the tomb of Horace, a half-man half-bird demon. They passed on from the realm long ago during the great wars."**

"Great wars?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. Underverse once was racked by war, as factions fought. Solet Anu is the result of peace. Some species of demon died out during the war, others mutated and became fiends. While others thrived."**

"Like the Kitsune?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. The Dragon's two thrived, but they are mostly in hiding, and only a few half-breeds come out now. The Great Dragons prefer to slumber till they are needed once more."**

"Micahamaru's ancestors? But why?"

"**The Dragons are forces of nature themselves. Life and death. When I was young, I'd say about a century or two, there was a flight of dragons. The end result was the Estersands, which once had been a rich jungle became the wasteland it is even today."** Kyu said as he floated past pillars.

"**Come on. We have to reach the Fox section. There we will get the materials to make you the weapon of a Zate."**

Naruto followed and his eyes looking upwards. "This place is huge."

"**(heh) The Graveyard is in its own pocket dimension. The only way in is thru the tomb."**

Kyuubi paused. **"Here is Shukaku. My remains are here too, well my bodily remains."**

"You mean your spirits?"

"**What? Oh, no. our chakra is crystallized into Demacite. The only thing here are our bones and crystallized chakra, and some organs and such."**

Naruto looked at the pillar of one of the demonic sand raccoons. "So, will one of his people get his position since Gaara can't?" Naruto asked as they started walking again.

"**It is up to Kami to decide. Now kit, listen to me. When we reach the Kitsune section, I am going to have to explain some things to you before we begin. You will need to pay attention this time, no fooling around. This is life or death matters."** Kyu spoke making sure he had the blonds attention.

They continued to walk and Naruto took in the pillars. Each one had information about the demon.

"Not a lot of information." The blond muttered.

"**Each pillar contains a rumulnuh, a type of memory crystal."** Kyu stopped before one pillar and waved a hand using vunla to activate it.

An image of a demon fire crab appeared and many words in a language that Naruto figured was y'mprat. _Really need to learn about this. Sucks having to ask for translations all the time._ the blond thought as he looked at it as it seemed to scroll on and on with history of the demon.

"**Older demons like myself and Shukaku you could spend years reading everything we've ever done."** Kyu said with a smirk using vunla to deactivate the pillar and continued on with Naruto.

After what felt like hours, they reached the Kitsune burial ground. Naruto noticed there were less pillars here.

"**Kitsune are crafty by nature and we tend to live longer than other demon races by escaping and continuing on another day."** Kyu said noticing his look.

Kyu drifted around, and Naruto saw him pause before a set of pillars, a sad look came over the shade's face.

"Kyu?" Naruto asked softly.

"**This is my mothers grave."** Kyu said. **"She was killed during the Great Demon War. She was seduced and then betrayed by one we thought was ally."**

Naruto stepped back and allowed Kyu to mourn at his mothers grave.

"**Kit. Pay attention. Sit in a meditation position."**

Naruto did as the Kyuubi ordered.

"**Close your eyes, center in. feel your connection with the vunla deep within."** Kyu continued. His eyes still on the marker of his mother.

"**Clear your mind of fear and doubt. Feel the vunla reaching out."**

Naruto calmed his breathing slower and slower, he did as Kyu ordered, his mind eased and the tension he'd felt since they'd arrived at the tomb seemed to flow out of him.

"**Vunla ever seeking. Feeling, touching seeping."** Kyu watched as Naruto in lotus position rose off the ground. He watched silently now as Naruto deep in a vunla trance drifted away and soon found himself in front of a grave that Kyuubi wished he'd never see.

"**You had to pick her."** He muttered. He looked up at the ceiling. **"Kami, I know your laughing."** Kyuubi sighed. **"The only vixen that ever truly captured my heart. I swear Kami, you and the Elemental Empress are out to mess with me."** The former Fox demon muttered under his breath, hoping Naruto didn't hear him.

"**Alright kit. Now that you've made a connection…"**

Kyuubi didn't get to finish as the pillar grave glowed with a faint red light.

_Oh, this isn't right._ The demon thought as he watched the pillar glow brighter and he looked at his apprentice and saw he two was glowing. The red youkai and Naruto's own blue chakra were merging, forming a royal purple.

"**What in Kami's panties?"**

Mica dodged and avoided the ball and chain. _Damned lizard men._ He thought. They'd burrowed under the snow and tried to surprise him, but his connection to the wind told him of the change and he'd used his limited vunla abilities to sense them. He stood out in the snow, the Hanzo sword drawn and he had a stance with the blade positioned pointing to the sky like he'd seen Master Kwai do before.

The first lizard creature had exploded out of the snow and found itself cut in half, its blood staining the snow. Three more exploded up out of the snow just out of reach.

Mica was dodging the chain weapons and his wind shield was stopping the lizard men's arrows and spears from getting to him.

_Damn it. Since that initial strike I've been on the defensive._ Mica was hating this, but the fact that two would engage and the other two would burrow back into the snow and pop up to attack was annoying.

_I can't remain like this for long. _Mica thought as his wind shield destroyed another pair of arrows, while the two he'd been fighting dove back into the snow.

_I see why they are dangerous. Master Kyu will be pissed at me for letting myself get into this situation._

Mica leapt straight into the air to avoid the spear that would have impaled him from below.

"WIND STYLE: SNOW HURRICANE!" he yelled and his wind attack whipped snow around with gale force, and slammed it into one of the lizard men, he smiled hearing a nice CRACK indicating something important in it had broken.

Mica's joy was short lived as another two sprang up from the snow. "How many are there?" he muttered using the air and snow to create a platform up above.

Several arrows slammed into his hovering perch and he glared at the damn creatures. "Okay you walking suitcases. You want to pick a fight. Come on, I need to relieve tension."

Mica sheathed the Hanzo sword and his hands went thru several jutsu seals.

"Eat this suitcase." He said and concentrated. "FIRE STYLE: WIND STYLE: COMBINATION BURING WIND BLADE!"

The large blade of flame cut down and impacted. Two of the lizard men weren't fast enough and were burnt to crisp where they stood. The others managed to burrow deep even as the fire-wind attack slammed into the ground and melting snow and ice to reveal charred dirt.

Mica's hands were already in motion. "WATER STYLE: WATER MISSILE!"

With all the moisture in the air, Mica found the water element easy to call upon and the javelin like water spikes rained down on the ground as he tried to pin down the lizard men.

_This is not getting me anywhere. I need to do something…That's it!_

His hands flew through the hand signs. "EARTH STYLE: ROCK SPIKES!"

Mica focused his chakra and instead of the spikes forming up out of the ground they formed aiming into the ground.

An eruption of blood told Mica he'd gotten another one. But he swore as seven lizard men rose from the ground and he was forced to dodge arrows, and spears.

_Master Kyu said they would return, and in greater numbers, but this is becoming ridiculous._

Mica landed and leapt again.

His wind shield caught more arrows and he used them as his wind spun them around and sent the barrage back at the lizard men archers.

He was hovering in the air when he saw something big pushing up from the snow. _Oh, this can't be good._ Seconds before the ground erupted and monstrous war filled the air.

Naruto was surround by swirling purple chakra. Kyuubi looked on in shock. **"Not something I was expecting."** He muttered.

The pillar pulsed and Kyuubi saw its glow was synching with Naruto's.

_Oh Takhisis._ Kyu thought watching the pillar of the one vixen he'd thought would have been his mate.

Kyu watched as the two signatures seemed to stretch out and connect. _Hm, this isn't what I thought would happen…Takhisis, what are you up to from beyond the grave?_

Kyu thought as he watched the vortex spin about and Naruto limply hover in the air. The chakra in and around the boy surged and Kyu was shocked by this. _She's merging her chakra…and ours…what in the name of Kami?_

He watched as Takhisis's grave seemed to shimmer and two bones about fourteen inches drifted out. Kyu watched as two vials floated out as well and then two shards of Demacite.

_Two? Oh Takhisis, you're being far too generous here. What are you up to you naughty vixen?_ Kyuubi thought watching as the items spun in the purple vortex of chakra with Naruto hanging there in his vunla enhanced trance.

"**Kit?"** Kyu asked. Naruto made no response and Kyuubi could only watch as the items spun around to halt before the blond. The bone seemed to shimmer and take shape and they glowed a orange-ish tinge.

Kyu watched as the vials dissolved, and the organs in there seeped into the bones.

_Takhisis's heartstrings…amazing._

Next came the demacite shards. Neither was longer than a finger, and Kyu took note of their color.

_Strange…their changing color to match…interesting. Never knew that could happen. Always thought it was the demon that determined the color._

He watched as the demacite merged with the heartstrings and then the bones. Naruto's chakra engulfed them.

_Kit's a natural. Didn't even need to read the scrolls. This is all instinct. I knew he'd do well._ Kyuubi thought proudly as he watched as the bone's were shaped by the chakra. Runes were traced in by invisible fingers, and Kyu would bet that Takhisis's spirit was guiding Naruto.

Kyu watched as Naruto drifted back to the ground, his feet touching down. The blonds hands reached out and there was flash as his hands touched the bone handles.

"**Well I'll be son of a Toad."** Kyu muttered seeing two energy blade crackling with raw power. One was the same purple as Naruto's new blended chakra. The other however was the same sickening orange that the blond used to wear.

"**Kit, you keep surprising the hell out of me."** Kyu muttered and used the vunla to cushion Naruto as he slumped to the ground unconscious, the two blades deactivating, the jinchuriki never letting go of his new weapons.

**AN: Some things have come to mind that will be changed. You'll see in coming chapters. I also swear that there is planned Hinata-Naruto meeting coming. PATIENCE!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 30: 

**Underverse**

Mica used the wind to push himself back and higher. "What the hell?" he pondered. It was big.

_Bigger than a boss summon._ He thought using the air to remain where he was looking down as the four legged lizard landed on the snow and ice with a loud earth shaking thud.

Mica took a moment to study it. It had no eyes that he could see, but its mouth was huge, as were the fangs in its mouth.

_I'd be like a gnat attacking it._ He thought. Its scales were a sickly white and brown.

_How the hell does it see?_ He wondered and was answered when flaps at the top of the creatures head opened up and the air warmed up as it swung its head about.

_Heat? Infrared?_ Mica thought and used the colder wind above him to cool his body temperature.

He watched as the big thing with teeth stomped around. The lizard men were hissing and chirping at it in their strange language with a few growls as well.

"Bastards are telling it where I am." Mica muttered seeing one of them gesture in his direction.

Mica was tiring. Using his wind and several powerful jutsu's was wearing him down. _I don't have Naruto's chakra reserves. I mean, yeah I have large amount of chakra, but his is boundless._ He thought as he tried to think of way to end this with him still alive.

Unfortunately his thoughts distracted him and he failed to see the large four legged lizard creature puff up and needle like spikes shoot from its spine. The blossoming pain cost him his concentration and he fell to the ground below landing with a hard bone rattling impact.

In pain from both being turned into a pincushion and the fall Mica saw one of the lizard men standing over him, a clawed foot standing on the blade of the Hanzo sword and the lizard man was raising its curved blade in the air.

_This is it._ Mica thought. _There's some sort of paralyzing agent in the spikes, I can't focus my chakra, and my body feels numb._

Mica's golden eyes looked on. _Goodbye Naruto._

There was a flash of steel and a gout of blood.

Kyu watched over Naruto. The blond jinchuriki was still unconscious, but there were some changes.

Kyu noted that the boys hair was becoming longer and there were red and black highlights. He saw the boys canine teeth were peaking out slightly now.

_Takhisis, what did you do?_ He thought watching.

Kyu studied his container and apprentice. _His fingers are tipped with claws…Takhisis, you've altered him…he's a hanyou…oh kami…_

Kyu looked at the grave of the vixen he'd considered mate. _What has Kami allowed you to do?_ Kyuubi thought. _And I can't see her till…_

Kyuubi shook his head. **"We'll need to play this by ear. Damn women manipulating things they shouldn't."**

Kyu could have sworn he heard a soft feminine chuckle from the shadows.

**(Dreamscape)**

"What the hell?" Naruto said looking around. He was in a forest and there was a thick fog all around.

He looked down and saw that his shirt was ripped and his tanned skin showed. He noticed that the seal on his stomach was gone which had caused him to curse.

His black ninja pants were intact and for that he was thankful. _Ero-sannin might be caught streaking, but I'm not a pervert._

Naruto looked around wondering where he was and how he got there.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto spun around quickly and saw a vixen standing there, she had nine tails. He saw that her fur was a royal purple and she had streaks of orange in her fur. Her long reddish-brown hair hung to her knees. She wore black leather pants that seemed to be a second skin that hugged her hips. Her belly was showing and then the leather halter top.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

She laughed. "So much like him." she said smiling. Naruto looked at her red eyes, her fanged smile had him wondering.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kyuubi-kun." She answered with a grin.

Naruto was lost. He knew there was so much said and unsaid right now.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

She smiled. "I'm hurt. You use my heartstrings and bones and chakra to make your mekrd'aypan and you don't know me." She gave him an exaggerated pout.

"Takhisis?" Naruto asked hesitant.

The vixen smiles and claps her hands. "Very good Naruto-kun."

"Aren't you dead…oh Kami, I messed up and died making my swords." Naruto said with a panic, his eyes widening.

Takhisis laughed. "No, no, no. Calm down Naruto-kun. You aren't dead. Kami has so many things for you to see and do, and your future wife would be most upset to the point I think she would storm the gates of heaven itself if you did die before she got to show you how she feels."

"MyWhaa?" Naruto was confused beyond belief and it caused the vixen to laugh even more.

"Let's just say Kami and Fate have plans for you Naruto-kun, and they want you to have long life filled with a loving wife and many, many children."

Takhisis smiled as Naruto seemed to be in a daze. "Now, now Naruto-kun we have much to discuss." She said snapping her fingers in front of the blonds eyes and getting a response after the third snap.

"Now then, we need to talk about some changes." Takhisis said leading Naruto to a small stream and having him sit on a log next to her, the surrounding fog pulling back slightly.

"Changes?" Naruto asked.

Takhisis sighed. "I may have made some…alterations…"

Naruto was up and looking into the stream, his reflection looking back at him. "AAHHHHH!" he spun and looked at her. "What did you do to me?"

"Made you hanyou." The vixen said with a bored tone. "Truthfully it was needed."

"NEEDED! NEEDED! Why would this be needed?" he said gesturing at his longer hair, deepened whisker marks, slightly longer fangs and claws on the end of his fingers.

"Now Naruto-kun…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Takhisis sighed. "Why is it all men with nine tails worth of power are such loud mouthed whiney bitches?" she muttered and stood up and slapped him.

Naruto who had been ranting about stupid fox's was shocked and his hand went to his stinging cheek.

"Are you calmed down enough to listen?" Takhisis asked.

Naruto rubbing his stinging cheek nodded slightly. "Sit." The vixen commanded and Naruto did.

"I apologize. You were brought to this land between waking and sleep to allow me to explain to you some things that have happened and to explain some things that will need to happen."

Naruto grunted while still rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Now, I made some changes to you. First because you will be Kyuubi's successor. The reason was, that you gained all his chakra after you and the dragon hanyou brought him out. Sadly the chakra with no Kyuubi to limit it was going to kill you in another year."

Naruto looked at the seal on his stomach and he saw it was broken in areas and was fading slowly. He looked back up at the vixen in panic.

"Relax. As a hanyou the chakra will not harm you. I had Kami's aid in redesigning your chakra pathways. Where you once had two different chakra sources, you now have one. Go ahead and focus some into your hand."

Naruto did as she instructed. "Its purple." He said seeing the swirling chakra vortex in his hand.

"Yes. Its combined, yours, Kyuubi's and mine."

"Yours?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. When you used the demacite shards to forge your Mekrd'aypan's, you connected with my chakra in them."

Naruto sighed. "So, does this mean I'll have you in my head?"

"No. No, this is a visitation. When its done I shall return to Kami's court. I am here to explain to you."

Naruto nodded and she smiled seeing his expression. "Would having an incredibly sexy vixen in your head be such a bad thing Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto was about to answer, but stopped. "I refuse to answer that on the grounds that no matter what I say I'd end up in trouble somehow."

Takhisis laughed. "Your dragon hanyou friend has been rubbing off on you."

She calmed and looked at the young hanyou before her. "So now, you're a fox hanyou. This also had one other side affect…call on your tails."

Naruto got a really bad feeling and did as she said. he focused the chakra…

Slowly nine tails materialized one after another, each swinging behind him.

"All nine tails of power are yours." Takhisis said.

"I…I don't feel…different." Naruto said looking at the tails, and like his hair they were blond with the reddish and black streaks in them.

"What was causing you the troubles was your human blood. You're a hanyou now. The power is yours. Kyuubi will need to advise you on their abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Yes. Each tail holds a different type of power. Truthfully if your father hadn't called upon a Shinengami, Kyuubi would haven't been stopped."

"Yeah I…Wait." Naruto looked at her. "FATHER?"

"Oh, poo." The vixen realized her mistake.

**Konoha**

Hinata sighed as she slipped into bed. It had been a long day at the hospital and earlier in the day working Kakashi and Hanabi as a team. Tsunade had offered to find a third member, but Hinata had told her mentor that a third spot wouldn't be filled.

"Until Haruno is dead, that slot will remain vacant." The young vessel of Vengeance had told the blond hokage.

Hinata looked at a photo she salvaged from Naruto's apartment after she'd found out about his exile. It was of him, Jiraiya, Tsunade, TonTon and Shizune. Hinata picked up the picture and her delicate fingers traced the face of the young man she'd crushed on since she'd seen him all those years ago.

_Naruto-kun, where are you? Are you well? Kami, I wish I had a chance to tell you how I feel. Will you feel the same way? Have you found another to love since your exile?_

Hinata put the photo back. She looked over and saw the box of possessions she'd saved that day. _Stupid villagers celebrated your exile by torching your apartment. I saved what I could._

Hinata sighed. She was tired. In the time since Naruto's exiled she'd killed so many. She'd become stronger. She'd fixed her clan, killed the bastard Hiashi Hyuga that was her father. _Sperm donor. That man was never a father._ Hinata thought as she changed into a shirt to sleep in and then into her bed.

She looked at the picture of Naruto once more. _Please Naruto-kun, come home soon. Even if you found someone else, please come home._ And with that Hinata Jahk'Ayhla fell into a deep sleep, and the land of dreams.

**AN: **

**Soon. Thanks to all those that like this and keep reading. We're slowly closing in on some big events. AKA Naruto/Hinata, the Start of the War. And…I know I'm forgetting something…ah well. Stay Tuned.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 31: 

**(Dreamscape)**

Takhisis sighed. She'd managed to calm Naruto down and explain his parentage to him. "Stupid, doddering, well meaning old men." She muttered after telling him who his father and mother were.

Naruto was sitting there in shock. _My father…my own father sacrificed me…he used me…_

"They both love you Naruto." Takhisis said. "They tore strips into Sarutobi when he died and each time another Konoha moron is sent to be judged, they tear into them."

Naruto grunted. "So mom was killed moments after giving birth to me…she didn't abandon me?"

Takhisis went to her knees and pulled the new hanyou into a hug. "Oh, Kami no. Your mother fought the poison effects, but she was so weakened."

"Who killed her?" Naruto asked, his eyes becoming hard as diamonds.

"A man named Danzo. He's…"

"I know he betrayed Konoha recently and left to join the pedophile-sannin." Naruto growled. "Danzo…I swear on the blood of my family I will kill you."

Naruto's new nails dug into his palm and blood flowed. There was a flash and Takhisis leapt back.

"You made a blood vow…do you know what it means?"

"Don't know, don't care. I will kill Danzo." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, if you don't fulfill the vow, your soul will be placed in purgatory for eternity."

"So what. I will kill Danzo."

The purple tailed vixen looked concerned. She realized her time was running out, and there was still much to tell the young fox lord before her.

"Naruto, we're running out of time. I'm sorry, but there is much you need to know."

The blue eyes looked at her and she noticed the pupils were now slits. "Also do not swear to the Zate code." She said.

"What? Why?"

"It will lock you into a vow you will have to break when you become the next Lord of Foxes."

"I'm not saying you can't build on the training you've learned. But swearing a vow now for you will have dire consequences. You have the nine tails power and you're a hanyou. Words and vows are very powerful now. Kyuubi will need to coach you." Takhisis said. "Also, while you can use vunla and chakra, don't fall in the same trap Kyuubi did. Don't become arrogant in your abilities."

Naruto was going to deny it, but he paused and thought about it. "I will try."

"Do or do not Naruto. You're a hanyou now. Try is for mortals."

Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Events in the mortal realm are accelerating. Akatsuki while broken, there are those in its members that will come for you thinking to steal your power. Do not show them mercy Naruto, for they will not show you any."

Naruto nodded remember his past encounter with Itachi and Kisame.

"Also, the snake sannin must be stopped. Should he be victorious in his annihilation of Konoha, it will lead him to become ruler of the world in time and from there, he would use his experiments to challenge the heavens. His experiments have already warped the boundaries of death."

Naruto remembered hearing about how Orochimaru summoned the First and Second Hokage's from beyond the grave during his battle with Sarutobi-ojiisan.

"Your task is to stop him, to that end I am giving you this."

Naruto looked at the scroll. "A summoning scroll?" he asked. "But I have the toads…"

"No. you are the prince of foxes Naruto. For you to summon another species would be a show of weakness. Break your mental link to the toads. As the nine tails, you will be able to summon foxes, and fox hanyou's like those you've met here in the Underverse." Takhisis said.

"But who would be the boss fox that I summon?" he asked her. "With Kyuubi as a shade…"

Takhisis smiled. "Am I acceptable?" she asked.

"But…"

She stepped away and transformed.

Naruto looked up, and up and up. _Kami, she's bigger than Boss Toad._ Naruto thought seeing the purple and black furred nine tailed fox towering over him looking down and he swore she smirked.

"**Is this acceptable Naruto-kun?"**

Naruto could only nod in surprise. With a puff she was back in her humanoid form and smirking.

"All Kitsune when they are summoned transform. If you were to summon Shippo to the mortal realm, he would be in fox form unless you wanted him in his humanoid form. Not all foxes can be humanoid." She told him.

Naruto looked at the scroll and opening it signed his name in blood. He watched as it shimmered and merged with his arm.

"What the hell?"

"You won't need to have the scroll upon you, and it won't be allowed to be stolen from you." Takhisis said.

The vixen looked around. "My time is running out. Remember, save Konoha, kill Orochimaru, and get together with your mate. She's waited a long time for you…" the vixen smiled. "Consider the time you have here with her a chance to clear the air and get to know her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as the purple tailed vixen smirked and started walking away. "And tell that lazy baka Kyuubi that I'm still waiting for him to propose."

She vanished into the mist. "HEY! WAIT!"

Naruto rushed after her, and couldn't find her. He was running headlong into the fog when he ran into someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Naruto got to his knees and found himself straddling a lithe figure. He looked up and saw a familiar pair of pale eyes and blue-black hair, and a heart shaped face.

"Hinata?"

**Underverse**

**Demons Graveyard**

Kyuubi jumped seeing a flash emanate from Naruto and went to check on the boy.

"**What in the name of Kami's kittens is going on?"** the shade wondered using his vunla senses to check the boy over. He couldn't find anything wrong. Using vunla he moved the shirt up and winced as he saw the seal was dissolving.

"**That can't be good."** The fox shade muttered.

He sat watching. _His lifefoce is strong, there's nothing physically wrong. He shouldn't be unconscious. The scrolls were very specific. So that leaves something outside that's messing with this._ The former demon lord thought.

"**Hurry up Kit. I've got a really bad feeling that something is wrong."** Kyu muttered.

**(Dreamscape)**

"Hinata?"

The pair looked at one another in surprise.

Hinata was surprised. _Is this is a dream, don't let me ever wake._ She thought as she looked at Naruto. She noticed the changes, and they seemed proper.

"N-N-Naruto-kun." She said, her heart was fluttering in her chest. _He looks beautiful._ She thought gazing at him.

Naruto, his tails waving wildly behind him as he was frozen, crouched over a very beautiful Hinata. He found his mouth had gone dry after saying her name, and he couldn't look away from her.

For eternity the pair were motionless, their eyes locked on the others. Naruto with supreme effort looked away by checking out the rest of her.

She was wearing a black shirt and he paused. "Is that my shirt?" he asked.

Hinata blushed as she realized she was wearing nothing but her favorite nightshirt and panties that she'd gone to sleep in. her cheeks heated up.

"Um…" she blushed even more and credit had to be given that she hadn't fainted yet.

"Looks better on you." Naruto finally said as he managed to slip back and crouched on his heels.

_What the hell am I saying?_ The blond thought.

_Is Naruto-kun…flirting with me?_ Hinata thought as her cheeks flushed and her blush spread beneath the neckline.

"T-Thank you…and yes it was yours." Hinata finally said fighting to get her blush down. _I thought it would be further in a relationship that Naruto-kun would see me like this._ She thought using every technique to calm herself that Jahk'Ayhln had taught her over the last couple of years.

**::Ho, ho. Is this who I think it is?::**

_Grr. Not now. I need to concentrate…is this a dream?_

**::It's a waking dream. Your both in the dreamscape. Fascinating. Look at those muscles.::**

_Jahk'Ayhln! You were bonded to his mother…_

**::And now I'm bonded to you. Mortals with your strange ideals of right and wrong. I'll leave you alone. Your man is looking at you, go get him girlie.::** and with that Hinata felt the spirit of vengeance return to slumber in the back of her mind.

"How have you been?" Naruto finally managed to ask. _LAME. How have you been? How do you think idiot?_ Naruto ranted to himself.

"I-I've been okay." Hinata said. "Been missing you." She said. that got a raised eyebrow and she noticed the fox tails behind him cease movement.

"Miss me? Why?" Naruto asked.

Hinata licked her lips trying to think how to say everything she'd planed to say over the years. "I-I…(deep breath, which had the effect of drawing Naruto's gaze to the tight shirt that covered her chest) Naruto, I've been trying to tell you for years…"

"Hinata." He said cutting her off. "Look at me." He said softly. When her pale eyes looked at his blue ones, he saw no judgment or anger. He saw something there, but he wasn't sure what. Well he had an idea if some of the remarks from Kyu were any clue, but he was afraid to read too much into it.

"I'm a demon Hinata." He said.

"No. You were the container." Hinata said and Naruto shook his head.

"No. Not anymore. Things have happened. I-I've changed." Naruto sighed and he gestured at himself.

"I'm now a hanyou, and…"

"I don't care." Hinata said. her eyes held determination. Naruto was trying to downplay himself as she'd seen him do all his life. _Well not anymore._ She thought as she stood and stalked towards him, which had him on his own feet backing up.

"Now you listen to me Naruto-kun. I have cared about you since before the academy, but my own self doubt kept me from acting on it." She poked him in the chest. "I'm sorry for that. If I would have been stronger sooner, you wouldn't have been alone."

"Hinata…"

"I'm talking, now. Please…listen." She said, her eyes softening as she tried to convey everything inside her to him. Naruto swallowed and nodded stopping. Hinata was close, well within arms reach. Naruto wasn't concerned. She would never attack him, of that he was sure.

"I cared about you as I was saying. But I felt so worthless. Hiashi had made me feel like I was worthless. But I saw you. I watched you struggle, and push yourself over the obstacles that everyone put before you." Hinata put a hand on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat, it was steady and strong.

"I watched that day, when you failed, I wanted so badly to go to you, to try and cheer you up, but again, I let my own self doubt keep me away and you needed a friend the most."

She looked up into his eyes. She realized in the last two years he'd become taller than her, and she noted that if he leaned down he could easily kiss her.

Shaking herself mentally, she told herself now was not the time.

"Then the next day you showed up, with a headband and I was so happy for you. I wanted to be on your team." She smiled and her other hand itched to reach up and stroke the whisker markings on his cheeks, but she managed to restrain herself, if barely. She needed to get this out. She needed to make him know.

"When you cheered me on at the chuunin exams…something in me changed. I looked for you during the month until the finals and I couldn't find you. Kurenai-sensei kept an eye on me, and with my injuries I couldn't go far. Then I watched as you defeated Neji. Shino had told me of your vow after I was carried out on the stretcher. I was weak and passed out during the fight, but I woke up near the end…" she looked down at her feet a moment.

"I tried to find you after the invasion. No one knew where you went. I wanted to talk to you, to…to tell you how I've felt about you. Every I would manage to get up the courage, you would be dragged off for some mission or another."

Hinata looked up at him. "I had planned on speaking with you after the Uchiha retrieval, I learned what the council did to you…"

Naruto was watching her, he heard the emotion in her voice, but something in him was keeping him rooted to the spot.

"I was mad…so mad they did that to you. All your life they messed with your life and then to do that." Hinata looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "I-I stole into the Hokage's offce, my mother had told me once a tale…of a scroll containing a spirit that would enact vengeance."

"Hinata?" Naruto said her name softly, but she pushed on. "I opened it just as Lady Tsunade returned…I made a deal."

She looked him right in the eyes. "I made a deal. The spirit would punish those who had harmed you and done you wrong and I would be its vessel until my death."

"why would you do something like that Hinata. For me? I'm not worth it." Naruto said, his voice a whisper, his eyes not leaving hers. He was struggling to focus, her hand on his chest was warm, it was causing where it touched to tingle strangely.

"YES YOU ARE!" Hinata yelled. "You are worth a hundred Konoha's to me Naruto. You are my inspiration, my hero, my confidence. You make me want to be stronger, not to protect a village full of idiots and bigots, but to make you proud of me, to make you see me as worthy of you."

Naruto was shocked. "Why?"

"Because you're precious to me." Hinata said.

Naruto remembered those words long ago from Haku, the gender confused Mist nin who had altered Naruto's perception of what a ninja was on his first mission away from Konoha.

"I…"

Hinata didn't waste her chance, she leaned in and kissed him.

**AN:**

**TOUCHDOWN! There, y'all have your Naruto-Hinata moment. (evil laughter). Now what will Naruto do? Is this but a dream? (ducks rocks) And what of poor Mica? Is he dead? Alive? And don't forget the cheese. Little button below if you please, and if you don't thanks for reading and know more is coming.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 32: 

**Underverse**

**Demon Graveyard**

Kyuubi's ghostly feet didn't make a sound as he paced back and forth. His ghostly red eyes looking at his apprentice in concern.

"**Anytime now would be fine kit."** He muttered as he turned and paced back the other way.

"**What the hell are you doing in that mind of yours?"** Kyuubi muttered actually missing the link he had to the blond. He'd been shocked when the nine tails sprouted. **"Okay, those are at least a decade early. What in the name of the Celestial Dragons is going on?"**

He paced back the other way. **"I know this is somehow Takhisis's fault. I just know it."** He muttered shooting a look at the grave marker of the one vixen that had captured his heart.

**(Dreamscape)**

Naruto was confused, but he felt himself melting into the kiss. Hinata's one hand was trapped between them on his chest, her other hand was behind his head, her fingers curling into his hair.

Time slowed and the pair seemed to be living statues. Finally after eternity or just a couple minutes, Hinata pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled as Naruto looked as dazed as she felt, and she felt her heartbeat increase as a huge fox like grin appeared on his lips.

Hinata smiled at him softly. "I wanted to do that before I even realized what I was feeling for you." She said, her voice soft.

"Hinata." Naruto said, her voice soft. She tensed, fearing he was about to reject her, to tell her he had no feelings for her.

"Thank you." He said and she cocked her head.

"Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for all you've done." He leaned in slowly. "And thank you for accepting me as I am." He kissed her now.

Hinata enjoyed it. He was strong, yet his kiss was tender and filled with promises. He felt his canine teeth nip her lips a bit as he pulled back and looked at her after several more minutes of kissing.

"What does this mean?" he asked her as his breathing slowed down once more. His eyes looking into hers.

"Us." She said softly. "I want us."

Naruto smiled, "But what will others say…look at me Hinata. Tails. And…I think I'll live a really long time…"

"As will I Naruto-kun." She said softly. "Being the vessel of the spirit of vengeance makes me nearly immortal in aging once I reach my majority. I can be killed, but…I won't age after a certain point."

"Me too." He said. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I want you Naruto. For however long we have." She said firmly.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her for the third time. When he pulled back, his arms were around her, and he rested his forehead against hers. "I have so much to tell you." He said.

Naruto lead her back to the spot Takhisis had talked to him and sat down, his back against the log.

Hinata surprised him sitting in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It statrted after my exile…"

**Frozen Tundra**

Three arrows quivered in the lizard man's neck, the spray of blood rained out over the snow and ice as the creature fell backwards, the curved sword falling from its twitching claws.

Mica, still numb and weakened rolled his head over to see a dozen of figures in furs attacking the other lizard men. The huge four legged lizard beast was already dead, it had been sliced open, its entrails spilling out upon the snow.

_They make no sound._ He watched as one figure with a familiar looking bow approached him. a slender gloved hand pulled the fur hood back to reveal.

"Nami?" Mica said weakly.

"Eteud." She said crouching down next to him and pulling the spikes out of his body.

"I know that word." Mica said. "And you may be right. I was an idiot."

Nami shook her head. "I should leave you here and take the sword." She said.

"Nothing stopping you." Mica said. he couldn't feel his limbs and he knew that if she wanted him dead, he would be. He couldn't focus chakra nor vunla yet.

"I said I should, but I won't." she said.

she looked back over at the other figures as the last of the lizard men fell. They were stripping weapons and armor from the dead and piling the bodies to the side.

"E haat y rayman rana!" she called out.

"What did you say?" Mica asked curious.

"I told them I needed a healer here. We need to administer an antidote, the Paycd Dyhg's spikes are toxic. They shut down your body over time." the lavender haired girl said. another fur cloaked figured appeared and Mica saw it was another woman.

"Fro ryjah'd oui gemmat res?" the woman said.

Nami chose to answer in the normal trade language. "I haven't killed him, because he saved my life. Now give him the antidote."

The other woman growled and Nami glared. "E ys ouin maytan." She said in mydeh. "Do it." She ordered.

The woman pulled out a vial and popping the cork poured it in Mica's mouth.

He felt a rush of warmth fill his body and after a brief tingling he found himself able to move.

"Thank you." He said.

the woman made a huffing sound and left. Mica looked at Nami who was watching the others harvest the hide of the huge beast as well as meat from it.

"Thank you for saving me." He said and she turned to look at him.

"Grateful enough to give me that sword?" she asked gesturing at the blade he picked up.

"Sorry, not that much." He said.

"Why were you and your friend with that spirit?" Nami asked.

"Master Kyu? He's not a dead spirit or ghost." Mica said as he sheathed the Hanzo sword across his back. He noticed several of the cloaked figures watched him for a moment before going back to their tasks.

"It is not natural." Nami said. "He should be exorcised immediately. He has no place in the world."

Mica looked at the lavender haired girl and shook his head. "Nothing I say can change your mind about that."

"No. Kyuubi has no body, he shouldn't be allowed to roam. The city dwellers might thing it is normal, but they believe they are the power in the Underverse."

Mica didn't know what to say. The girl confused the hell out of him.

"So, where are your men folk?" he asked.

"Dead." Nami replied, her eyes watching the others work on stripping the large lizard beast of its flesh and useable parts.

Mica wasn't sure what to say.

"You've been following us." He finally said.

"Yes." Nami responded.

"Why?"

"The sword." She said turning her head to look at him.

"I can't part with it, I'm sorry." Mica answered. He could feel his chakra returning slowly and his vunla senses were trickling back just as slow.

Nami sighed. "I wish you would."

Mica saw several of the women looking at him now. Their hands were on their weapons.

"Your going to make this difficult, aren't you?" he asked.

Nami looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." Mica answered.

**(Dreamscape)**

"…And that's when I ran into you." Naruto finished his tale to Hinata.

She'd sat on his lap the whole time, her attention focused on him. she took in his features for several minutes, her left hand playing with his newer longer hair. She buried her nose in his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"I don't want to wake up." Hinata said. "I finally find you…"

"I feel it too." Naruto said.

Naruto had told her everything, even Kyuubi going to see Ol' Baachan and what he'd learned.

"There is so much I want to tell you Naruto. And there is much I need to tell you." She said softly.

"I know." He said. "I promise I will come back to Konoha son for you." He said seeing her starting to fade in his arms.

"Its morning back in Konoha…" she said sadly.

"I will be in Konoha for you Hinata. I promise."

Hinata smiled. "I'll wait for you Naruto-kun. You have my heart." She said.

"You have mine Hinata. All our missed time…" she leaned in and kissed him. "Come home soon." Naruto kissed her neck and she sighed before she faded out.

Naruto sat there several more minutes.

"You okay kid?" Takhisis asked coming out of the fog.

"Yeah." Naruto said, his voice soft.

"She really does care for you Naruto. This may be the dreamscape, but what you to have is real." The purple tailed vixen said.

"Hey, Takhisis-chan, am I rushing in blindly?" he asked.

The vulpineoid female laughed. "Kid, love is blind. You can know someone for centuries and realize too late that you love them, or you can realize that the perfect woman just sat on your lap for a couple hours and listened to every word you said, memorizing your scent and what you feel like."

Naruto looked up at the nine tailed woman. "Don't dwell on if its too fast kit." Takhisis said using the familiar moniker that Kyu used with him. "Love does the whacky on us all. Its not like you pinned her to the ground and mated her brains out."

Naruto blushed and the vixen laughed. "You have time kit. Get to really know your mate. Kiss her stupid, caress, tease and get her all hot and bothered…" Takhisis stopped speaking. "You best wake up. Your pet dragon is in trouble."

"What?" Naruto was on his feet and the vixen was gone.

"How the hell do I…"

**Demon Graveyard**

"…Wake up?" Naruto asked sitting bolt upright and scaring the crap out of the shade who was kneeling next to him.

"**GAAAAAH!"**

"Baka fox." Naruto said getting to his feet with a ease that he didn't notice. He unconsciously slipped the two bone handles into pouches on his pants and turned and started walking back the way they came.

"**HEY! Where are you going?"** Kyu asked hovering after the nine tailed blond.

"Mica's in trouble." Naruto said not slowing his pace.

"**Wonderful. What the hell happened to you Kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

"I'll explain later fox, except Takhisis says she's still waiting for you to propose." Naruto shot over his shoulder. Kyu froze. **"What?"** he asked in surprise and saw that Naruto was getting away and rushed after his apprentice.

"**Kit?"** Kyu asked as they continued on their way back to where they'd entered.

"(sigh) She's very beautiful Kyu." He told the shade. "She also says that I need to be careful with promises and vows. You'll need to explain that to me…and she says I shouldn't swear to the Zate code. She said it wouldn't be right for me."

"**She's got that right. Not to mention the vow of poverty and celibacy."**

"Oh hell no. Not giving up Hinata, not after that kiss." The blond tailed hanyou muttered and Kyuubi wonder what the hell the young man was talking about.

"**Um…I'll go with What?"**

Naruto sighed and his strides increased. "While I was…in the dreamscape Takhisis called it, I ran into Hinata…literally. We talked…we kissed…she don't mind I have nine tails growing above my butt."

"**And mighty fine tails they are kit. So, how did you become a hanyou?"**

"Your Takhisis and Kami did some alterations." Naruto said. "Shocked the hell out of me."

"**Me too kit."** Kyu admitted.

Naruto sighed, considering that they had some distance to cover yet decided to speak about what he'd learned.

_I can't swear to the Zate code…but she never said I couldn't be a zate. Much to think about._ Naruto thought as he continued on his way with Kyuubi following at his shoulder.

**An:**

**Well? A couple more chapters in the underverse, then back to the mortal realm. Wonder what the morons in konoha will think of nine tailed Naruto…(evil smirk) And how many will crap themselves the first time he summons a fox in battle. (EVIL ERO-SLACKER AM I) **


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 33: 

**Konoha**

Hinata growled waking up and seeing Neji standing there. "What?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Lady Tsunade sent me to retrieve you. Jiraiya has returned."

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes.

_Please. Please let what happened tonight have been real. Please._

"I'll be right out." Hinata said. Neji nodded and paused. "Lady Hinata." He said pausing.

"Yes?"

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she "EEPED!"

Neji managed to get out the door avoiding the chakra aided tossed pillow that cracked the door.

Shaking his head. "Must be that time of the month. Better remember to get TenTen some chocolate, she's usually the same time as Hinata." Neji muttered shaking his head.

Back in her room, Hinata looked at the mirror. There, where Naruto had last kissed her was a hickey.

_It was real. It was real. It was real._

**::Of course it was. I thought we'd settled that back on the Dreamscape.::**

_Jahk'Ayhln?_

**::No, the Spirit of the Winter Solstice. Who else do you have floating around in your head?::**

_Sorry…I'm just…_

**::In shock that you got to kiss your boy?::** came the laughing mental voice of the vengeance spirit.

_So he knows._

**::What is the matter girl. You told him how you felt. You kissed him several times. Your not afraid of him now that he's a hanyou are you?::**

_What? No. I just hope he doesn't think it was a dream and forget about it._ Hinata sent back as she finished getting dressed and slipping her weapons pouches on.

**::Forget? Forget? Oh sweet Kami, Hinata, if I could I'd have you slap yourself. You saw his aura. You felt his pulse and heartbeat. He cares, and he's going to be coming back here for you. You heard him.::**

_I know…but…_

**::Teenagers, how dense can you be? Don't fret. Now, lets see what the old hag wants.::**

_DON'T call her that. Lady Tsunade has earned my respect a hundred times over._

**::Heh, heh. Your boy calls her Baachan.::**

_Its Naruto-kun's way. He and Lady Tsunade have a special bond. It doesn't mean anyone else can do it and get away with it._

**::Like she can hear me.::** the spirit taunted back.

Hinata sighed before leaving her apartment. Neji was leaning against the railing, his eyes on the horizon.

"I'm sorry Neji niisan." Hinata said seeing him watching her warily. "I…I was having a nice dream." She said lamely, her cheeks tinting with a blush.

Neji studied her for a moment. _I haven't seen Hinata blush like that except where Naruto was concerned…I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!_ Neji thought.

"It is okay Lady Hinata, I could have…found a different way to approach you."

Hinata sighed. "How are TenTen and Lee?" she asked as they walked the early morning streets of Konoha.

Neji smiled…actually smiled. "Ten-chan is enjoying the new apartment, and the basement dojo." At this Neji blushed, and Hinata paused then actually laughed. "As Ino has taunted, have you blessed that room too?"

Neji growled. "That Yamanaka girl needs a boyfriend." He muttered. Hinata nodded at that. "She's been lonely since Shikamaru and Temari became an official couple, and Choji has been dating that Kim girl who works at his parents restaurant."

"And Kiba's been house broken by that civilian school teacher." Neji nodded. Hinata smiled. Her and Neji have gotten closer, and what was fun was that Neji was one of Konoha's biggest gossips.

"We could try and fix her up with Shino again?" Hinata suggested and Neji snorted. "Like that worked out so well last time."

Hinata had to admit the date that the other Konoha Nine had set up had started out fine. Shino and Ino had started out well enough, but when one of Shino's bugs had crawled out of his sleeve during dinner, Ino had called it off.

"She's just too high maintenance." Neji said. "So are you Neji."

Neji looked at his cousin in surprise. "TenTen told me of your cabinet at home. You have more hair products than her."

Neji scowled. "She won't let me cut it, and I need those to keep it clean."

Hinata laughed at this. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Neji felt dread seeing the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Lady Hinata…" he started, but stopped seeing her give him _THE LOOK_ "Hinata, can I ask…your happier than I've seen you in a long time…"

Hinata smiled. She wanted to tell someone, and Neji was one of her confidants. "I met Naruto-kun last night in the dreamscape."

"A dream…"

"No." Hinata said cutting him off before he could say something. "Jahk'Ayhln confirmed it was real. I talked with Naruto, told him how I felt…" she blushed a bit at this.

Neji's eyes widened as he looked at the hickey on her neck. "HE gave that to you?"

"Yes." Hinata said and her fingers were twiddling together as she blushed as they continued to walk the deserted streets.

**Underverse**

**Frozen Tundra**

Mica back flipped away and used his foot to send a clump of snow into the face of one of the approaching women.

_Damn it. Another pretty face…at least this time its not like I'm avoiding a pissed off father or lover._

Arrows flew at him and he used his fur cloak to bat them aside. _Still can't use my chakra or vunla_. He thought as he dodged a sling stone.

"Just give us the sword and you'll be left alone." Nami said.

"I can't do that. I need this sword. It feels right." Mica said using the Hanzo sword to slice several arrows in half and then spun to block a spear wielded by another woman.

Nami stood back with the sling user and watched the silver haired man who'd helped her in the labyrinth be attacked by her sisters.

_Are we doing the right thing? He's able to use the blade. He found it._ She thought notching another arrow and firing it to the left, narrowly missing Mica as he spun away and blocked another of her sisters who was using a pair of sai's.

_Are we doing the right thing?_

**Demon's Graveyard**

Naruto sighed as they reappeared in the middle of the tombs entrance. The stone circles were as they'd been when they went down to the crypts.

Naruto started moving and jumped back when the nearly seven foot guardian reappeared.

"You've managed to forge a Mekrd'cypan…impressive." Ihtan'Dygan said. "Then I suppose you're ready to take the oath."

"No." Naruto said stopping the nearly seven foot being from moving.

"What was that?" the guardian asked.

"I said no. as in I'm not taking the Zate oath. I learned recently I am hanyou. I can't take a vow and break it."

The tombs guardian glared at Kyuubi who shrugged and smirked. **"Wasn't me."**

"Then who would tell you this…foolishness child?" Ihtan'Dygan asked, his voice holding an edge to it.

"Takhisis made the changes for me to use my powers. Kyuubi's chakra was killing me without him in there to be the filter." Naruto said. he saw the guardian wasn't surprised. "You knew."

"Of course. You would be dead in less than a year…now however, things have changed and before you can leave, you will swear the Zate Oath. A being like you can't be free without shackles."

Naruto growled. "I don't think so."

"**You see Ihtan'Dygan, the dead speak very clearly. Takhisis was adamant that Naruto not swear an oath to the Zate code when he used her remains on this plane to make his Mekrd'cypan's."** Kyu said from where he was standing behind his apprentice.

"I don't…wait…Mekrd'cypan's? Two?" the guardian said in surprise.

"Doy." Naruto said pulling the two bone handles from the deep pocket pouches and ignited them, they made a _SNAP-HISS_ sound.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Naruto asked as the two blades hummed with the energy that was contained in their fine blades.

Ihtan'Dygan's eyes narrowed. "Why is a runt like you allowed access to such power…" the scythe in his hands seemed to crackle. "I have been a faithful servant, and yet you…a mere hume blessed with powers of the Demon Lords walks in and takes with impudence…"

Naruto saw the tomb's guardian's rage building, and shot a look to Kyu. **"Ihtan'Dygan, calm yourself."**

The nearly seven footer growled and his eyes seemed to glow with power. **"Not good. Kit, prepare."** Kyu warned.

Naruto leapt back as the guardian seemed to move as a blur, the scythe missing him barely from an overhand strike position.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled leaping again and looking at Kyu who seemed as surprised as he was that the tombs guardian would attack.

"DIE WORTHLESS HUME!" Ihtan'Dygan roared. "I SHALL SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE BEYOND!"

_Not good._ Naruto thought as he avoided several more close strikes. _Damn it, he moves…I can barely register them, even using the vunla to get a read on him._ Naruto thought and he remembered the chakra blades in his hands he growled.

"I just found out a girl I know likes me." He growled. "My brother in all but blood might be in trouble." He used the orange blade to block the scythe, which ended up sliced in half. Ihtan'Dygan looked surprised.

"AND YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN STUCK IN THE DEAD END JOB, BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER!"

Naruto spun, the purple and orange blades were a blur.

Kyu watched and nodded his head. _Impressive kit. Most impressive._ He thought watching the bisected tomb guardian fall to the ground in pieces.

Kyu clapped. **"Good. Very good."** He said drifting towards the shocked Naruto.

"I…I didn't want to kill him…"

"**You didn't. Ihtan'Dygan will pull himself together in time and resume his duties as the tombs guardian."**

"But…you acted like he was going to be dead when we first got here." Naruto said.

"**Hoped he was dead."** Kyu admitted. **"He's an ass. The reason he's here is because of his crimes. Until he atones for them, he will remain, stuck."**

Naruto looked down and saw the pieces starting to slowly drift towards one another. **"No kit, we need to check on my other apprentice. I've got a feeling you are right, and he is in trouble."**

The pair moved on, Naruto grabbing his cloak and gloves he'd discarded earlier, the mekrd'cypan's deactivated and once more tucked away.

_Need to get him a proper belt for those. Maybe have Shippo make a hook for the ends._ Kyu thought as they started the climb up the tunnels that would take them back to the surface.

Mica cursed as another stone slipped through his defenses and clipped him hard on the shoulder. His left arm was numb, and his right was sore and covered with cuts. The cold air whipped at him, his cloak was in tatters.

Mica ducked and did a side spinning cartwheel kick, knocking two of the women back. _I still can't use my chakra. I thought they gave me an anti…damn it._ Mica realized that while they'd dealt with the toxin, they probably gave him a sedative as he felt tired.

Nami watched as the silver haired one kept fighting.

_He should be unconscious by now, but he's still fighting. What strength._ She thought. She hadn't fired an arrow in some time, and her sisters were fighting hard to wear him down, but they were finding his defenses weren't as weak as they thought.

Nami watched as another sling stone struck him, his left arm was hanging at his side now.

Two of her sisters had been kicked away, and she watched as he stepped back to catch his breath.

Nami looked and saw her sisters were trying to catch theirs as well. _Nine against one, and he's still fighting, and he's not trying to kill us._ She thought. Most of her sisters sported light cuts on arms and leg, but nothing serious.

_He could have killed them several times._ Nami thought about how he seemed to pull back or alter his blades path.

_But that sword needs to be returned to my family. It was a gift from the Fallen Angel and I will not allow an outsider to have possession of it. _Nami sighed and notched an arrow. "I'm sorry. You are honorable, but I must get that sword back to my family…no matter the cost." This time she aimed to hit him, and not just around him. taking a deep breath she prayed.

She released the arrow with her breath and closed her eyes. _If I'm doing what's right for my family and clan, why does it hurt so much?_ She thought not wanting to see the arrow strike.

**AN: **

**Sorry about the confusion. The cheese thing for those that are scratching their head, is from Joss Whedon's Buffy end of the 4****th**** season. Nothing about it really matters here, but I throw out weird things like that, that have no meaning. As for ducking thrown rocks…Dudes and dudettes…THEY HURT. Here's another round, enjoy. As for some other things, I change names for things like Al-Behd to Mydeh because, I can (lol). And there will be more things between Naruto and Hinata soon…(chapter 40-ish) Sasuke will not be pwnd, as much as I'd like that wouldn't fit with what I have planned if he was spanked so easily. Enjoy the show folks.**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 34: 

**Underverse **

**Frozen Tundra**

She released the arrow with her breath and closed her eyes. _If I'm doing what's right for my family and clan, why does it hurt so much?_ She thought not wanting to see the arrow strike.

The arrow's path was straight and true. Mica didn't see it coming and with the potion in his system, he wouldn't be able to use vunla to sense it or his wind to block it with his chakra blocked as well.

Micahamaru sucked in air and cursed himself for not bringing any herbs or potions with him from the tent. He was exhausted, and where the sling stones had struck he could feel the muscles tightening up.

He heard something on the wind and turned seeing the arrow nearly upon him.

_I've got nothing left._ He thought.

_This is how it ends. I'm sorry Naruto. I won't be there for you any more._ Mica closed his golden eyes and waited for the end, his right hand holding the Hanzo sword in weary fingers, his left arm useless.

_I couldn't move right now if I tried._ Mica thought, the feathers of the fletching of the arrow making a soft zipping sound in the air as it came closer. Everything was in slow motion.

_SNAP-HISS_

Mica opened his eyes to see Naruto standing there with the two chakra blades activated and the arrow smoldering on the ground at his feet.

_Naruto?_ Mica thought seeing the changes in his brother.

_Kami…nine tails…_ the silver haired teen thought.

"WHAT…ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto growled as he stood there with the wind blowing his hair, his blue eyes were locked on Nami who seemed frozen on the spot.

Mica slumped to his knees, his hand using the Hanzo sword bracing him from completely collapsing, using the sword to do that much.

"**You okay little dragon?"** Kyu asked hovering next to him.

"Peachy with a slice of keen." Mica said, even his tongue felt like lead.

Kyu chuckled. **"No, your not. Buy you will be. Relax."** Mica felt his master reach out and the Vunla enhanced suggestion, he drifted off to sleep on his knees.

Naruto wasn't looking. His eyes were blazing as he looked at the women before him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

Nami swallowed. The blond had changed. He was Kitsune now. And she could feel his killing intent, she was surprised it wasn't melting the snow and ice around them with its heat.

"**Nami Ishii."** Kyu addressed her. **"You attacked my apprentice, even after we helped you, why?"**

Nami swallowed. She didn't like the spirit, but right now she was concerned with the blond looking at her in rage.

"**And speak trade tongue, as we know you know it."**

Nami lowered her eyes. "The Hanzo sword." She said softly. "My clan needs it. It was a symbol…a gift…"

"**Bullshit. If the sword really meant that much to your nomadic tribe, you all would have entered the Spider Swamp and fought to retrieve it. Or post a bounty for it."** Kyu said.

"WE COULDN'T!" Nami yelled. She looked up at Kyuubi. "Do you realize how many other tribes would have gone out of their way to try and find and steal it?"

"**Girl, I know what a Hanzo sword means. You have no say in the matter. It chose to be wielded by that boy there."**

One of the other girls said something in Mydeh.

"**No child. It wasn't just because he was there. You all know that a Hanzo sword will kill an unworthy person that tries to wield it."**

Nami felt ashamed. She knew that. Her grandmother had explained it to her when she was little. But the thought of her grandfather's blade being found had given her tunnel vision and when she'd told the council, they too had become insistent on regaining the blade.

"**Micahamaru Melwasu is a fine wielder for the Hanzo sword. Live with it, or die trying to take it."** Kyu said.

Naruto's Mekrd'cypan blades were drawing the eyes of the other women.

"Zate?" one of them asked.

"**What do you think child."** Kyu answered in basic. He could have spoken with them in Mydeh. He swore once they were all done with this he was going to force the language down both kits throats.

Nami approached, and Naruto growled raising both chakra blades into a defensive stance.

_Kits learned the Shoden defense…when?_ Kyu thought.

"I…I want to see if he's alright." Nami asked as her sisters were conversing.

"Why should you care?" Naruto growled. "You just tried to kill him."

"I didn't want to…"

"**Let her over."** Kyu ordered. As Nami approached she stopped before the shade. **"Give him the antidote to the blocker you gave him."**

Nami nodded and pulled out a vial and showed the label to Kyu who looked and nodded.

A warning growl stopped her in her tracks.

"**Naruto. Let her tend him."** Kyu said.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi as if he was insane, but the fox had a look in his eyes and Naruto knew something was up.

_Damned fox, what are you doing now?_ Naruto thought deactivating the blades, but keeping them in his hands.

"Aqlica sa Mund Kyuubi."

Kyu and Naruto turned to see one of the other women approach. Her eyes were down and the blond hair was short and spiked.

"**Can you speak trade tongue?"** Kyu asked.

The girl shook her head. "E lyh ihtancdyt ed rufejen." (translations at the end)

Kyu sighed. **"What is it you want?"**

"Du ybumukewa." The girl said.

"**And what do you think is worth you and your clan attacking my apprentice?"** Kyu asked raising his shadowed eyebrow and crossing his arms.

The girl seemed at a loss. Her eyes searched for an answer and she saw her clan sister kneeling next to the sword bearer.

"E keja oui so lmyu cecdan Nami." The woman speaks.

Kyuubi laughs his ass off in his mind, but shows nothing to the nomad. **"And why would I want her?"**

The nomadic woman looked for a way to make things right. The Demon lord could return to the capital and demand the Elemental Empress to put her people to death for this.

"Cra'd syga y kuut syda." She said.

Kyu laughed out loud at this. **"So you'd give away the girl, just like that?"**

"Ed fuimt syga yh ymmeyhla padfaah uin lmyh yht ouin Gedchihac."

Kyuubi looked at her. **"Mica isn't a Kitsune."**

"Ra ec ouin Byty." The nomadic woman said. her eyes were watching Nami, how the girl seemed lost in thought while watching the sleeping teen. She saw the girl make no attempt to grab the Hanzo sword at all. She'd noticed during the fight how the archer's arrows came close, but never once touched the silver haired demon spawn.

"**True, he is one of my apprentices. But tying him to a marriage with a woman that tried to kill him, I don't think would be a good thing."**

The nomad woman felt fear clutch her heart. **"However."** Kyuubi said and motioned for Naruto to listen as well. **"I will take her. If they wed, fine, but should she try and steal the sword or kill him, then the wrath of the Kitsune's will be upon you. The girl is his to do as he pleases."**

"Master?" Naruto asked in surprise, but Kyu held up a hand. **"Tell her and leave. we have things to do and places to go."**

The Nomad woman nodded eagerly. She'd thought the whole thing would have been a bad idea from the start. She would tell the council what had happened and hope her clan sister would be well with her new people.

"Nami," She said and motioned for her to follow her away to speak.

Naruto watched them walk off towards the others. "You know he's going to be pissed at you, right?"

Kyu chuckled. **"I think it will be fun watching him with a permanent girlfriend. It'll keep him on his toes."**

Naruto sighed. "What are you planning fox?"

"**Me?"** Kyu asked innocently. **"What makes you think I'm planning anything kit?"**

"Because you have that look in your eyes."

"**The girl is infatuated with our dragonling. And as Mica gets older he will need a mate beside him that is strong. Ishii is strong, and from good stock. Her family was truly blessed by Hanzo. He doesn't just give those swords out to anyone."**

"So it is hers rightfully?" Naruto asked, his eyes watching the group as they talked. Nami didn't seem pleased with what they were saying to her.

"**No. The sword chose Mica as its wielder as I said. and in time, he will pass it on down in his family."**

Naruto slipped one of the handles away and used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I don't like this. Your going to be forcing him into contact with the girl who just tried to kill him."

"**Kit, look around. The whole area is wrecked. Mica held back. Granted his chakra and vunla were blocked, but look at the nomads. A few cuts and bruises. He went out of his way not to harm them."**

"We need to get him out of the cold until he wakes up." Naruto said and Kyu nodded using the vunla to levitate Mica and his sword and head back towards the tent.

"**When she is done she will join us kit. Come on. We need to bury that rune blade you have as well."**

Naruto nodded. "Can't we sell it?" he asked.

"**You really want a blade that eats chakra out and about in the world?"** Kyu asked in surprise.

"No. it was bad enough Itachi's partner…Kisame has one…but I don't think it's a rune sword."

"**Oh, it's a rune blade. But the Akatsuki warped it. Bet if you look at the hilt you'll see runes etched in the blade that only allow it to feed on chakra that it bites into with those saw teeth it has." **Kyu counters as he lays Mica on his bedroll and using vunla feeds the fire till the shelter is toasty warm.

"Speaking of Akatsuki…you believe Itachi's on our side?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sighed. Naruto had told him all that Hinata had told him in the dreamscape.

"**Its possible kit. He never actually attacked you."**

"But to kill his clan…to protect me…an orphan…" Naruto was still in shock about Hinata liking him. Itachi being on their side as a spy.

"But that does explain some things. How Jiraiya knew they were at the hotel so quickly."

"**And how Itachi and him didn't fight and how he allowed that window to be blown open."** Kyu continued.

"How quickly he cleaned up Itachi's black fire." Naruto said as he sat.

The tent flap opened and Nami entered. She looked uncertain and sad. Naruto noticed how her eyes went to Mica.

_Maybe the old fox does know what he's talking about._ The blond nine tail thought as he watched her go to her knees and put her bow before her.

"What is thy bidding…._Master._" she said, her voice low and soft.

**AN:**

**A trip back to Solet Anu, and then off to Konoha.**

**Translations:**

**Aqlica sa mund Kyuubi / Excuse me lord Kyuubi**

**E lyh ihtancdyt ed rufejen / I can understand it however**

**Du ybumukewa / To apologize **

**E keja oui so lmyu cecdan Nami / I give you my clan sister Nami**

**Cra't syga y kuut syda / She'd make a good mate**

**Ed fuimt syga yh ymmeyhla padfaah uin lmyh yht ouin Gedcihac. / It would make an alliance between our clan and your Kitsunes**

**Ra ec ouin byty / He is your apprentice.**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 35: 

**Suna**

Itachi stood on the wall watching the sunset. While he'd gone back with the others to Konoha, the civilian council demanded he be put aside and bred for his family to be rebuilt. Itachi had ignored them and looked at the Hokage. They'd spent four hours locked behind doors before he'd left with orders to return to Sunagakure.

"_Your orders are to protect the Kazekage. Should you encounter Naruto, then you are both ordered to protect Gaara."_

"_And why would Naruto follow your orders?" Itachi asked the blond Hokage who threw a scroll at him and a second hitai-ate._

"_Give those to the brat, and tell him I expect to see him upon his return to Konoha." Itachi asked about the rumor of Naruto's companion._

"_He never went to the academy, I have no control over him." Tsunade said. "He'll be tested once he arrives."_

Itachi did as ordered and returned to Suna that day. _There is nothing in Konoha for me._ The last Uchiha aligned with the Leaf thought. _All I have is my word, and I will die before I break that._

"Uchiha."

Itachi looked over his shoulder seeing the Kazekage. "Lord Gaara, it is good to see you up and about after your…trials."

The shadowed eyes looked towards the horizon. "All my life I wanted acceptance. The first person to ever show me that, was Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi remained silent.

"You believe he will come?"

"I believe what the Hokage told me." Itachi says. "How goes the evacuation?"

"Nearly all of the civilians have made it to Konoha." Gaara says in his usual monotone voice.

"And the trap teams are nearly complete." Kankuro says coming up behind his brother.

"Has the hospital been emptied?" the young Kazekage asks.

"And I have the puppets in place." The puppet user says. "Took forever to make Gaara. Do you know how many people we have here in Suna?"

Gaara didn't answer his brother. "We need to delay them. They will be coming from the north."

"We still have time…" Kankuro said but Gaara's gaze shut him up.

"They will level Suna first. Orochimaru won't allow it to remain behind him this time on his quest to destroy Konoha."

Itachi nodded. "His advance scouts will see the puppets and we can use that to take out his advance forces."

"We'll fall back in groups." Gaara continued. Make sure everyone knows their duties."

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asks his younger brother. "Temari will kill me if you get hurt again."

Gaara stopped. "I'm going to bed. We have time yet."

Kankuro watched him go and shook his head. "You know, if he would have ever mentioned sleeping before, I would have been fleeing to the borders and still running." He said to Itachi.

"It is a shame we will be without the power of the sand demon Shukaku." Itachi says.

"Yeah, real shame." Kankuro mutters. "I think I'd rather go as we are than to trust that crazy spirit that was sealed in him."

Itachi nodded. "Not all were sealed as well as Uzumaki's."

Kankuro was quiet. "We have nearly twenty puppet masters here in Suna, and its still not enough."

"They just need to move enough around to draw in Orochimaru's forces." Itachi said.

"You really think the midget will make a difference?" Kankuro asked as the sun set on the horizon.

"It doesn't matter what I think, but Naruto was instrumental in stopping the last invasion."

Kankuro winced at that reminder.

"And he's gotten stronger I'm sure since then."

**Underverse**

**Frozen Tundra**

"No." Mica said as he smacked the hand away from the cooking meat. Nami glared at him. "I know how to cook." She snarled.

"Then cook your own." The silver haired hanyou snarled right back. He'd slept the night and woke in the morning to find Nami sleeping next to him.

His leap from his bedroll to his feet had been amusing to Kyu who'd gone on to tell him what had been decided.

"**Enjoy your mate kit."** Kyu had taunted before drifting out of the tent.

Mica was making breakfast and Nami had been up shortly after that and getting in his way.

"Your not…" the lavender haired girl said.

"I've been cooking for a damn long time. lizard meat isn't that new to me." He said using a fire jutsu to build up the fire a bit more.

Nami glared at him and in the wonderful logic all women come up with when their mad at men stated what she was thinking. "This is all your fault."

Mica paused and looked at her and cocked his head to the side and in typical male fashion answered in the way that men all over could answer in. "Huh?"

Nami huffed and crossed her arms and sat back glaring at him. "If you'd just given me the sword, I wouldn't have been given to you and I'd be back with the rest of my clan right now. Instead I'm stuck here with you, watching as you ruin the meat, and its all your fault that I'm not back in my own jemmyka."

"Jemmyka? Village?" Mica asked.

"Yes. Village." Nami said with a huff.

"But I thought your clan was…nomadic."

"We are, but we move with the seasons. Each jemmyka is temporary and we take it down when we move." The lavender haired girl explained.

Mica nodded and looked at the cooking meat. "And I am not ruining the meat. After its cooked I add seasonings. The rest is being made into jerky and I add salts and that later on while its smoking."

Nami huffed and muttered under her breath.

"And I had nothing to do with you being here. That was between that woman and Master Kyu…"

"Belinda." Nami said.

"Belinda." Mica said with a nod. "Her and Master Kyu came up with you being here, if you remember I was unconscious, which was your fault." He said.

Nami's eyes widened at that, even though he was right, and she was to blame for his weakened condition.

"The Hanzo sword is mine. I am not giving it up. It's the only thing I have…"

"Why didn't you keep that sword your blond friend had?"

Mica sighed. "It was a chakra eater. It would absorb chakra from the surrounding area. Naruto had to use a filtering rune to keep it from draining him right after he bought the damn thing."

"And he's getting rid of it now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Master Kyu and him are going to bury it. I think they found a frozen lake and their going to drop it in there."

Nami nodded and sighed. "I…I am sorry for the way things went yesterday." She said and Mica nodded knowing it was true.

"You…you aren't going to go down and become a Zate like your friend?" Nami asked.

"Can't." the silver haired teen said.

"Why?"

"My dragon blood prevents it for some reason. I don't think it's the reason we first thought on our way down, as Naruto became a hanyou in the tombs and the nine-tails…"

"Who said a hanyou couldn't become a zate?" Nami asked.

"Master Kyu."

Nami shook her head. "Zate for generations were powerful hanyou or half hanyou. You master lied to you."

"But there was something affecting me from going further. The deeper we went the more agitated and angry I became." Mica said.

Nami looked at him. "You said dragon…what kind of dragon are you descended from?" the green eyes burrowed into him.

"A clan of wind dragons. I don't know the exact breed." Mica said.

"There is a clan of dragon that live past the Estersands…and another group that live beyond the lake and the Black Tower." Nami said as she watched him continue to make dinner, cutting up some of the meat and adding it to his stew.

"And there are of course the Elemental Dragon Lords that reside in the floating city." Nami said and Mica nodded.

"And that way is blocked to me." Mica said.

"What? Why?" Nami asked truly curious about the young man she'd been given to by her sisters to make reparations for their attack yesterday.

"I tried to gain access to a portal up, but you need to be given that by the Empress. Tried to charter one of the airships, but they too can only approach Aerial with permission."

Mica continued his cooking, using it to relax. "Saw one try shortly after Naruto and I got to the Underverse. The lightening shield destroyed it in the air."

Nami nodded at that. Mica smirked. "Reminded me of a bug zapper really. The airship crashed into the lake…all aboard were dead, electrocuted long before they hit the water."

"So, you say you can't become a Zate, what do you plan to do?" Nami asked trying to figure out the young man.

"Follow Naruto. He's my best friend and brother in all but blood. We're going back to Konoha soon." He looked at Nami then.

"I can't go back to my clan." Nami said seeing his question before he asked.

"Then you'll have to come with us." Mica said. he looked up. "Your bow…is that your main weapon, right?"

Nami nodded and looked over at the bow and quiver where she'd placed them last night before slipping into bed.

"Do you any ninjutsu?"

"What?" Nami asked.

Mica went on to explain the abilities in the ninja world and Nami listened. "Well I have my bow, and arrows. The quiver is enchanted that it refills."

Mica looked at her. "Do you know hand to hand combat?" he asked.

"Yes. Everyone in the village knows. You have to be skilled in blade and bow before you can leave with a hunting party." Nami said.

"I can also imbue my arrows with energy so they explode."

Mica looked at her in surprise and silently thanked Kami for her holding back when she was shooting at him.

"Really? Can I see?" he asked.

So the pair dressed in furs and exited the tent, the food warming still. Nami knocked an arrow and aimed it at an ice covered boulder.

Mica watched as she focused and he saw the arrowhead glow a bit before she fired. The impact reminded him of an explosive tag and he looked at her and grinned. "Impressive." He said and they returned to the shelter.

They talked a bit about their lives, and looked up when Naruto rushed in, his deactivated Mekrd'cypan in his hands.

He looked relieved to see the two of them sitting there. "Oh, thank Kami."

"What?" Mica asked as he checked the meal and started to ladle it into bowls.

"You didn't kill each other. I heard the explosion, and…"

"**Are they still alive?"** Kyu asked floating thru the wall and seeing Mica and Nami sitting he sighed. **"Do I need to leave a chaperone for the two of you? Never mind. What was that explosion?"**

Mica and Nami looked at one another. "What explosion?" they asked innocently at the same time.

Naruto felt an eye twitch forming and Kyu looked at the dragon hanyou and the lavender haired girl. **"I don't care. Whatever it was, don't do it again. You worried poor Naruto here."**

"Me? You were the one who said they probably kill each other or end up…" Naruto stopped speaking and slipped his weapons away and sat down. "Never mind. Furball." He muttered accepting a dish of stew and a hunk of bread.

"**Three of them. Kami hates me."** Kyu muttered as he floated outside. Inside the three watched him go.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 36: 

**Underverse**

**Solet Anu**

"Why are we sneaking in again?" Nami asked.

"Because the furball pissed off the Empress and now she's looking for him." Naruto said and winced.

"Master, move with Naruto." Mica said seeing the light shimmer of blue move out of Naruto a bit.

"We're nearly to the portal to Lowtown." Naruto said. Keep quiet furrball. There are guards all over the place.

"_**I would kit, but something don't feel right."**_ Kyu hissed in a low voice. He was currently using Naruto as a host by holding his form in him.

"Quiet, both of you." Nami said as they moved down the streets.

"_**Those aren't the empresses guards. I don't know that symbol."**_ Kyu hissed.

"Shut up." Mica said as they passed several vendors.

"_**Wait."**_ Kyu hissed. _**"Sell off everything and buy supplies. We won't be back for some time, so spend what you can and we'll hide the rest with Shippo."**_

Mica nodded. "Nami and I will take care of it. You and Naruto get to the Den."

The blond nodded. His tails were under the cloak and he was feeling cramped.

Nami and Mica watched the two enter a portal and then he looked at his lavender haired companion.

"We'll sell off the hides and the furs." He said. "We'll buy potions and get you a couple of daggers."

Nami followed, her bow in her hands. Both her and Mica had no hoods and they slipped deeper into the crowds.

"What do you think happened?" Nami asked from next to him, her voice low and pitched so that only he could hear it.

"Not sure. But we can't get involved in anything political now. Konoha needs Naruto, and he needs to return there."

"You speak of Naruto, but what about you?" Nami asked as they looked for a proper vendor.

"I go where my brother goes. I left him once, I regret that every moment. I won't abandon him again."

Mica paused and looked around. "Where the hell is Old Dahn?"

"Dahn you say?" a vendor asked.

"Yeah." Mica said approaching.

"You must have been out doing a hunt." The vendor said and Mica just nodded. "Not much luck on the Tundra, but then again it is a desolate place." Mica said. "You said something about Dahn?"

"Oh, right." The vendor said as Nami bought a couple pieces of fruit. "Dahn and a lot of the vendors were rounded up a couple of days ago by those new guards. Don't know what the fist symbol means, but…"

"It's rei, means zero." Mica said. something was tickling in the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Right. Well anyway, those new guards came in and rounded up people who were complaining, or speaking out against only Hume's being allowed in the upper city."

Mica and Nami exchanged a look.

"What of the other races?" Mica asked.

"Well either they left, or went to Lowtown. The denizens of the Lake killed numerous guards on their exodus, and six battalions of troops are guarding the beach now."

Mica didn't know what to say. _We have to get out of here. Things are spiraling and if we remain we'll be drawn into it._

"You need to sell something?" the vendor asked.

"Some furs, and hides…teeth and bones." Mica said.

"Let me see." The vendor said.

Mica pulled the bag out and looked at the vendor. "You're a fruit seller."

"I'm also a merchant and I own three more stalls here."

Mica showed the items and the vendor whistled. "Now that must have been some beast to give teeth this size."

"It was." Nami and Mica said at the same time.

"Hm, and the hide…thick…I'll give you ten for the hide and another two for the teeth."

"Twenty-five for the hide and four for the teeth." Mica said. "You'll be able to make several pieces of light armor tops, boots and the like."

"Twelve for the hide and three for the teeth." The vendor countered. Nami watched as haggled.

"Twenty for the hide and four for the teeth, and not a silver lower."

"Deal." The vendor said and went to get the money from his safe. Mica looked at Nami who looked upset.

"Twenty pieces of silver? You could have gotten a hundred times that." She said.

Mica laughed. "Twenty thousand for the hide and four thousand for the teeth." Mica said.

"Oh…that's better." The lavender haired girl said.

"Master had Shippo show me how to haggle with the vendors my first few weeks here."

The Vendor came up with a bag and Mica peered inside to double check. "Nice."

"The holding bags are nice for money, not as large as that one you have, but big enough to put money in. I'm throwing that in for extra." The vendor said.

Mica took the money and after thanking the merchant went to another area and bought several herbs and potions that he knew wouldn't be available back in their own realm.

He lead Nami to another portal room and froze. There were numerous guards. The pair backed out without being noticed.

"What the hell?" Mica hissed as Nami pulled him into an alley. "How are we supposed to get to the Den if there are guards?"

Nami was going to say something but saw a poster with his image and Naruto's on it along with a description of Kyuubi's. she saw guards coming and did the only thing she could, she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep searing kiss.

**Otogakure**

"Lord Orochimaru." A masked Oto nin entered and went to a knee before the throne.

"Rise." The snake sannin said, his serpentine eyes studying the man.

"Word from Hojo. Sasuke has finished the preparations."

"Has he activated the Mangekyo Sharingan?" the sannin asked.

"No milord." The nin reported.

"Hm. It seems the rumors are true then. A sacrifice of a best friend or loved one is needed." Orochimaru pondered and shook his head.

"How goes Haruno's research project?" he asked.

"She has managed to master several jutsu off the scrolls that she retrieved from Suna." Orochimaru nodded. "Excellent. When the time of the invasion comes, keep her close to Sasuke-kun. Her rapid devotion might be just what we need."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"Tell me Wakka, has our spies learned anything new?"

The nin identified as Wakka paused. "Suna looks to be fortifying, but our spies can't get closer to check as the desert has become one big sand trap. They advise we avoid…"

"NO! Suna failed us the last time we tried to take Konoha, and now have allied with them. I won't leave them at my back again. That sand brat is too unstable to leave with a free shot like that. We'll use Kumo and Iwa to wear them down."

Wakka paused. "Sasuke has removed the kage of Kumo. He's ruling there right now Lord Orochimaru."

"And that matters how? Send one of the Jounin and have them send Sasuke back to me. Its time I have a hand in his final stages of training."

Wakka shuddered. Both Orochimaru and Sasuke were like dangerous spoiled children that would kill if they didn't get their way.

"Have you found the remains I asked you to retrieve?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, but…the head was missing." Wakka said.

"No matter. Have them taken to lab nine and send for Doctor Lamb. I want him to work his trade…and then send for the Necromancer. Tell him he has another job."

Wakka nodded. The two men he was to find scared him as much as the man on the throne. The only thing keeping them loyal was the money they got and all the fresh bodies they could use for their experiments.

Wakka hurried down the hall never noticing the black form slipping off the wall and then heading in the other direction.

**Konoha**

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I need to send you and Kakashi to help protect the Kazekage. Their nearly done with their preparations and once the trap is sprung, I need you to make sure that Gaara is evacuated when the time comes." Tsunade said.

Hinata stood before the Hokage's desk. "So, I am to take Kakashi and Team 9 back to Suna…without Gai-sensei?" she asked.

"Yes. You'll be working with Itachi…"

"I don't mind that. But Shouldn't Team 9 have a chance to recuperate? Gai is still on the injured list." Hinata asked.

"I would, but with the invasion time looming closer, I need my best on the front. If things hold till schedule, then Gai should be up in time for when Orochimaru and Danzo launch their attack on Konoha." Tsunade said.

Hinata looked at the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade…I…I had a…a dream." She said. she then told the Hokage of what had happened while she slept.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "So, you kissed him?"

Hinata blushed.

Tsunade chuckled. "And Jahk'Ayhln assured you it was real?" the blond hokage asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Hinata said, and she was starting to wonder if it was a mistake to share this with the Hokage.

_She looks way too pleased with this news._

"And he gave you that nice sized hickey?"

Hinata blushed and fought the urge to pull up her shirt to hide her neck and cursed herself for no longer wearing the bulky jacket she used to wear. _Stupid Vengeance spirit giving me confidence and damn nosey hokage's who like to see if I can still blush._

Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry Hinata. I won't scare him off. I might in fact handcuff him to you once he returns."

Hinata didn't need the mental image, as her mind supplied what she could do while handcuffed to the blond fox lord. _Imagination is going to drive me crazy and I'm going to wear my fingers out._ She thought and wiped the slight trickle of blood from her nose hoping the Hokage hadn't noticed it.

_I've been around TenTen way too much, and my self imposed chastity isn't helping._ Hinata thought of all the times TenTen talked to her and gave in Hinata's opinion way too much information on what happened between Team 9 in their apartment.

_Like I need that kind of information about my cousin._

"Hinata."

"Sorry." Hinata said focusing back on the Hokage.

Tsunade smirked. "Do we need to have…_The TALK?_"

Hinata swore in her mind and wondered if she would see Naruto again in the dreamscape, or would he be back soon.

**Underverse**

**Solet Anu**

**Lowtown**

Naruto sliding along the walls sneezed and looked around praying that the guards hadn't noticed. He'd used the Harem Jutsu to slip past the guards at the Portal and Kyu had asked him after they were in Lowtown about Mica and Nami.

"**Bless you."**

"Thanks. Someone's talking about me." Naruto said as he looked around and saw the street clear of troops.

"**Worry about it later kit. We're nearly to the den. We use the sub-basement and perform the ritual to return to the mortal realm."** Kyu said softly.

"You sure Shippo got it ready?"

"**If that lazy sonova-inu didn't I'll gut him with a spoon."**

"Why a spoon?" Naruto paused and asked.

"**Because it's dull, it'll hurt more."**

"You and Mica really need to get a hobby other than coming up with weird crap." Naruto muttered and slipped from an alley to the fence around the bar. With a simple chakra leap he was over and crouched, his senses and vunla senses stretching out for danger.

"**Use the hidden door. We don't know who all is inside."** Kyu advised.

"Mad now that you have the coral in the walls to block scans?"

"**Stow it kit. It was a good idea at the time…there, move that brick and…"**

"Open sesame." Naruto finished slipping into the hidden door and a space in the bar."

"**Looks clear."**

Naruto pushed the fake wall open and stepped out.

"Welcome back Lord Kyuubi."

The shade leapt out of Naruto and the blond nine tailed teen looked at his former prisoner turned ally.

"**Er, hello Your majesty."** Kyu said, his shade seeming to pale.

**AN: Uh-oh. A glitch has just hit. Ain't I a stinka? **


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 37: 

**Underverse**

**Solet Anu**

**Lowtown**

Naruto looked at the woman who made the shade very nervous enough to put Naruto physically between them and back up into the hidden space in the wall.

"You ran away before we finished our discussion, Lord Kyuubi." The Elemental Empress said standing alone in the middle of the bar.

"**Er, well…I have my apprentices to train. I…"**

"The Underverse is in danger." She pushed on. "A new evil has risen on the horizon."

The shade of Kyuubi stopped and sighed loudly. **"Hermione, my apprentices and I are returning to their dimension. I can't get involved."**

"Not get involved. It's imperative that you…"

"**I am not a Lord of you court. I am a prisoner, this boy is my Jinchuriki. Only because of a spell am I as you see me now. I can't be involved."**

"Then all here is lost." She said.

"**Bullshit. Rally the people. Whomever is causing this peril, the people of the Underverse will unite around you."**

"They took Aerial. That have control of the lightening weapons." The Empress said. "As well as the sorcerers guild. The guild bows to their new master."

"**And who might that be?"**

"I do not know. His troops have secured the Upper City. there are a few down here, but they aren't as bad. They ignore Lowtown and the Down Zone."

Kyuubi sighed. **"Kit, get your things ready, and…"**

"Lord Kyuubi, I need you and your people." The Empress said.

"**Your highness, I can't get involved. The kit here needs to return to his world. They are at war themselves. And where he goes, I go. We are bound."**

The empress sighed. **"You have the citizens of Solet Anu, contact the merpeople of the Lake and Nomads. They will fight for you. The Kitsune's here will fight for you. I cannot."**

Naruto slipped around the pair.

"Kyuubi, I need you."

"**No, you don't. You never did."** The shade said sadly. **"You were someone I gave up everything for. I can't be there anymore for you Hermione. You are the Elemental Empress and you have the power to do anything."**

"Except make you love me." She said.

Naruto's eyes widened and he froze against the stairs not daring to move.

"**I will always love you Hermione. But…"**

"You were in love with Takhisis." She said softly. "She's dead Kyuubi."

"**And yet, my heart belongs to her. She waits for me in Kami's court. When my time in the mortal realm is done, my punishment ended I will be before her and Kami."**

"I hate immortality." The Empress said.

Kyuubi shrugged his ghostly shoulders. **"Give it up. Let whomever it is rule the Underverse then. Find yourself, find a mate that will love you and be in love with you."**

She looked at Kyuubi, tears in her eyes. "I loved you. But…"

"**But your station never allowed you to chose who you were with."** Kyuubi said with a sad nod.

"**Lead your rebellion to reclaim the Topaz throne. Dissolve the council. Make your own rules. Find a strong mate and rule wisely."** Kyuubi said.

The Elemental Empress sighed. "And if I wanted you?"

"**No body. Just a shade."** Her eyes looked to where Naruto was and Kyuubi shook his head. **"He's got a girlfriend waiting to see him."**

The Empress sighed. "All the good ones are taken."

Kyuubi chuckled. **"Lead your people Hermione. I have another destiny awaiting me."**

"Will you ever come back?" she asked softly.

"**Perhaps, who can say. Kami works her ways mysterious to all, even her Metrion."**

The Empress looked at the shade. "Teach the boy well Kyuubi. For next we meet again, I will be upon the Topaz Throne once again, and he will assume his duties."

Kyuubi chuckled. **"He's more independent than I was, and he's stronger. He won't kneel to you either Hermione. He will lead the vulpine race to newer heights than ever imagined before."** Kyuubi looked where Naruto was standing. **"He is my heir…mine and Takhisis's. while I teach him, she has given to him and made him what he is now."**

Hermione, Daughter of Seti, the Elemental Empress of all the Underverse looked at the blond nine tailed youth. "Rule well child. You lead one of the most powerful races in all the Underverse."

Nartuto looked between the fox and the woman, unable to say anything.

**Solet Anu**

**Upper City**

Micahamaru was no stranger to kissing women, but there was something about the kiss he was receiving from Nami that seemed to super charge the air around him. when she kissed him he'd been taken by surprise. As the kiss deepened he felt complete for the first time ever. His toes were curling as she deepened it again and he felt his whole body relax as he gave himself over to her.

He was just enjoying it when she pulled back. He blinked as if waking from a dream to see her looking around.

"Come, we'll need a different way down." She said pulling up her hood and looking at him.

"Mu-Wha?" he asked dazed.

"There are wanted posters up for you and the other two." Nami said pointing at a wall. It took a moment for it to seep into his fogged brain and he sighed. "No we won't." Mica said. "Sexy Jutsu."

A puff of smoke and Mica was replaced by a young woman with silver hair in long pigtails.

"How do I look?"

Nami blinked at the newer voice. She reached out and felt real skin.

"What…"

The woman blinked her golden eyes and smiled coyly. "Naruto came up with a henge to use against perverts back in Konoha. He showed me how he did it. We realized that the side effect actually turned the user into a woman."

Nami was still shocked by the transformation. Mica pulled a pair of glasses out and slid the tinted things on, it disguised his/her eyes.

"Why would he come up with something like that?" Nami asked amazed at the abilities the two had.

"A ninja needs things in their arsenal. Think about how useful this is for spying missions. Not only that, but perverts get knocked out at the more perverted version of this."

"Perverted?" Nami asked as they headed for a new portal.

"Yeah. Naked girl. Naruto has another version he says is even worse. Hasn't shown me, but knowing him…I'd say it was needed for something he got trouble in."

Naruto was sneezing several times and he knew it was Mica's fault.

Mica looked at Nami, and realized the kiss meant nothing to her, she used it to hide him from the passing patrol, and he was wondering why that bothered him so much.

Shaking his head mentally the pair entered a new portal room, finding two guards.

"Excuse me sirs." Mica said. "My cousin and I were out in the Estersands, what's happening?"

The guard sneered. "The Empress was overthrown. There is a new order here in Solet Anu. Lord Pain has declared martial law. Only Upper City dwellers are allowed up here."

Mica blinked at the guard. "Oh dear." He turned his female form to look at Nami. "But, how are we to hunt?"

"You need to get a special travel pass." The other guard said.

Mica looked at the pair. "Then we need to get home. May we please?" she asked pointing at the portal.

"Next time you'll need a pass girlie." The first guard said and Mica nodded his head.

"Come along sister. We need to tell father we won't be hunting until he gets us a pass." Mica pulled Nami into the portal and they vanished.

"How come all the hot women live in Lowtown?" the first guard asked.

"Not sure, but if I was their father I wouldn't allow them to go out without an armed escort. That one with the silver hair had a set on her that would make a pleasure girl envious."

His partner snorted. "The purple haired one carried herself better."

**Lowtown**

"I feel dirty from just their eyeing me." Mica said as he cancelled the jutsu and they hurried down the deserted streets.

Nami was quiet. Her green eyes looking around. "First time in Lowtown?" Mica asked.

"Yes."

"Gloomy, I know. But then again, the rich live above and think they have it rough, while the people in Lowtown work hard for everything. Many of them hunt the wilds and trade for what they need. Much like your nomads, but they live down here."

Mica stopped in the middle of the street and looked at the woman coming out of the Fox Den.

"The Empress."

Nami looked. She was aware of who it was. she'd never thought the woman would be around the people.

The Empress paused and looked. Her personal guards moved to her side. She studied Mica and the girl next to him. "Take care of them. Both are special." She said and walked away.

Mica looked after her with a raised eyebrow, while her guards were looking around for any sign of danger.

"What was that about?" Nami asked.

"Not one hundred percent sure, but Master Kyu and her have history." With a shrug he led her into the Fox Den where Master Kyu was alone in the middle of the room, his face lost in thought.

"Naruto?" Mica called out.

"Upstairs." Came the call.

Mica looked at Kyu who hadn't moved and motioned for Nami to follow. "Hey, where's Shippo?" Mica asked entering the room he shared with Naruto.

"In hiding. He left us a note, the basement is ready for us to use." Naruto said packing up his things. "Your stuff's packed in that scroll." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Mica said sitting on his bed.

Nami looked at the pair. "So, your world…"

"**Its time."** Kyu said from the doorway.

The three followed him and reaching the basement.

Nami looked around. "Dark magics this is." She said seeing the runes.

"Not really." Mica said. "Its similar to the one we used to get here. Not as complicated."

"**We shall…"**

"Hold Kyuubi."

The four turned to see a shadow rise from the floor.

"**Ah, Kami's Darkness. What do you want?"** Kyu asked to the being of shadow. The glowing white eyes staring back at them.

"You cannot pass back to the world as you are." The Darkness said its hollow voice said. "Too much power are you taking back to the mortal realm."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"Kami feels you will tip the balance of power too far. The…"

"And what has Kami done about the Akatsuki? Or the other demon lords on that side?" Mica asked.

"**My byty has a point Darkness."**

The shadow sighed, it was a hissing sound. "Too many vunla users. That is a power that should not be on the other side of the barrier."

"Take my ability." Mica said and Naruto looked at him in shock. "Mica, no."

Nami looked surprised. "Take mine as well."

The others looked at her in surprise. "Its not developed except for some sensing, but take it if it means that much."

The Darkness considered. "And Kyuubi's as well. You return as but a shade."

"**And how am I to aid my Jinchuriki as a apparition? He holds my chakra."**

"Advise is allowed, but too much power can't be released back onto the mortal plane, or steps will be needed to balance it out even more."

"**Fine. Take it you greedy bastard."**

A chant from the shadow and Mica and Nami gasped. Kyuubi's spectral face contorted. "Kami's will be done." The shadow said.

"**She's on the rag again, isn't she?"** Kyuubi asked.

The Darkness remained silent.

"**Coward."** Kyuubi asked.

"Kami sees all, and knows all." The Darkness said.

"**Well then, you open the portal, since I cannot now."** Kyuubi said.

The Shadow hissed and the space marked shimmered and a glowing blue portal formed. "Safe journey, and Kami watch over you."

"**Pass. She can keep her blessing and keep her nose out of it."** Kyuubi said drifting into the portal and vanishing. Naruto looked at the Darkness and bowed his head. "Sorry about him. he gets cranky when his plans don't go as he wishes."

Mica and Nami looked at the Darkness. "Be at peace dragon. Be at peace warrior princess." The Darkness said. the pair bow and step into the portal and vanish.

The Darkness remains. "Kami will watch over you both, may you all be strong enough when the time comes." A wave of a shadowed hand and the portal closes.

**AN:**

**HOMEWARD…HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 38: Sunagakure 

Hinata stood with Itachi on the wall. Her Bykugan eyes looking off into the distance. Since arriving several days ago, she'd spent days looking out over the horizon.

"The sentries would send warning." Kankuro said to her on the second day she was watching.

"Its not for the enemy she looks for." Itachi said joining her.

The Puppet Master wasn't sure what to say. "We killed a couple of Iwa and Sound nin's that broke the barriers." Kankuro said as Gaara joined the leaf nin's on the wall.

Hinata said nothing. She and Kakashi and Team 9 had arrived and Gaara had not liked their orders one bit, the fact his own ninja agreed that he needed to be protected didn't sit well with him had reduced the soft spoken Kage to mere grunts.

Her eyes watched the horizon. She'd left Kakashi to deal with Gaara's safety, she had one real reason to be here, and it had nothing to do with Gaara, she knew he could protect himself.

Her heart was on one, and she knew, deep down this would be the starting line.

Otogakure 

Sakura wearing a modified battle dress and the sound head band was around her neck. Her pink hair was in an elaborate braid and she wore black gloves.

"Report."

She looked at Danzo first and once he nodded she turned her sickly yellow-green eyes to Orochimaru. "The scrolls sported numerous jutsu's in the medical field, and with Kabuto's notes and the time chamber I have mastered them all."

The Snake Sannin chuckled. "Then using the last hour glass was not a waste. Tell me Haruno, will you be able to kill your former friends?"

"I had no friends in Konoha Lord Orochimaru." She said, her voice taking on a hard edge. "They all betrayed me when they chose the demon."

"Danzo." Orochimaru called.

"Sai has been sent to retrieve Sasuke. Our allies will rally under your banner and we will wipe out Sunagakure, and then the leaf."

"I want Suna leveled to the ground. Have the sorcerers ready to multi-summon the snakes."

Danzo nodded took the scroll the Snake Sannin raised up. "We'll use the mercenaries first, then Iwa and Kumo's troops."

"Have the Sound and your ROOT ANBU run last."

Danzo nodded. "And the others?"

Orochimaru laughed. "Sasuke was ambitious and has absorbed Kiri and Kusa into the Iwa forces."

Danzo was surprised by this. He hadn't been aware of what Sasuke had been doing. "He killed the other Kage's. he and I will lead, the rest will follow." Orochimaru said looking at the map. "After Suna and Konoha fall the other smaller villages will be easy pickings."

"Lord Orochimaru…rumors are that Akatsuki has been disbanded…" Danzo began. Sakura seeing that she wasn't needed bowed to the two leaders and left. None noticed a shadow slip along the wall behind her.

"Yes." Orochimaru prompted. His gaze went to a mummified hand in a jar with a ring on it.

"Itachi was instrumental in their fall. It also is reported that Pain and Konan have disappeared, and no one knows where."

"Hm. Similar to the Kyuubi brat." Orochimaru said narrowing his eyes.

"Itachi don't matter. His rejoining the leaf will fuel Sasuke's anger to newer heights."

Danzo looked at the leader of Oto. "But…don't you need him…"

Orochimaru snickered. "I do, but it is also the reason I insisted that your little pink haired spy learn the scrolls she stole from Suna. One way or another, my plans for Sasuke-kun will go ahead as planned." He sneered.

Danzo shivered. He had a bad feeling about the upcoming invasion.

Konoha 

"Get me the maps for the eastern defenses." Tsunade said. she looked up as Shizune entered. "What?"

"Jiraiya's reported in, he's got a hundred ninja from Waterfall."

"Takigakure sent us ninja?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"They say they owe Naruto." Shizune said.

Tsunade sighed. "I might ask Orochimaru for his jutsu to raise the old council and kill them again. Naru-kun is responsible for nearly all our alliances, and they…" Tsunade shook her head. "When I see him, I'm giving him the Hokage position."

"The new council won't let you." Shizune said.

"What new council?" she asked her assistant.

"I thought you knew. The civilians and several low level clans have formed a new council. They plan on a take over…"

"Great, just what we don't need right now. A civil war." Tsunade sighed. "Get Ibiki, Shikamaru and Gai in here."

"He's still on light duty." Shizune reminded.

"Trust me, he won't need to do much. I need more heads and hands."

Shizune was out the door and Tsunade looked at the mountain. "Damn you Sensei. You left one hell of a mess, and it keeps getting worse." She muttered and looked at another map before grabbing a pen and making several marks. "I survive this, I swear I retire and live off the brat." She muttered.

Wave 

Three bodies hit the water and a ghostly figure hung over the water.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled surfacing. He looked around and saw Nami come up. He looked around.

"Mica?" he called.

Nami's green eyes looked and she squinted trying to see if he was further away.

"**He hit the water near you kit."** Kyu said from where he was floating.

Naruto took a deep breath and dove under the water. Nami was kicking her legs to stay afloat.

It seemed like an eternity before Naruto surfaced again and he was holding an unconscious Mica. "Why is he unconscious?" Naruto asked.

"**He could be suffering from having his connection to the vunla severed."** Kyu said. the shade looked. **"Lands this way."**

Naruto with an arm around Mica slowly treaded water, Nami following as well. Naruto saw she looked shaken.

"Why aren't I or you affected then Kyuubi?" Nami asked spitting water as she swam after Naruto.

"**I have no physical body to feel with. You were sensitive. Mica has been using it since we got to the Underverse."**

She remained quiet as they got to shore. Naruto dragged Mica onto the bank and sighed.

Nami joined them on Mica's other side. She reached out and felt his pulse. "He's alive, just unconscious." She said after a moment of feeling the strong steady pulse beneath her fingers.

"Where are we?" Naruto wondered.

"**Hm."** Kyuubi looked around. **"Not sure Kit. I thought for sure we'd end up on Kwai's mountain again."**

Naruto growled.

"Great. We could be anywhere."

Nami looked at a nearby tree. "Why not o higher and see if you see anything. I'll wait here and hope Mica wakes soon."

Naruto nodded and dragged his wet and sore body up the tree using chakra in his feet with a practiced ease. He made it to the top and looked around.

"I'll be." He said seeing a familiar sight.

He looked down. "HEY! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" he said a huge grin on his face.

He leapt down from branch to branch and landed with a smirk. "We're near the old drunks place."

Kyu paused. **"Wave?"**

"Yeah."

"We need to make it to Suna."

"We're not making it anywhere until Micahamaru is on his feet." Nami said getting the two fox lords to look at her.

"Right. So we'll crash at the old drunks and visit with Inari and…"

"**This isn't a pleasure trip kit. We have to get information, and I promised Tsunade I would get you to Suna first." **Kyu said, and Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't care. Suna's the other way. Hinata…Konoha is that way." Naruto said gesturing in two directions.

Kyu smirked. **"I won't pick on you about your Hyuga right now kit. But we'll head to Suna first after Mica's on his feet."**

Naruto looked at his brother in all but blood and sighed. "How much more is he expected to give up fox?" he asked as he created a shadow clone to carry the unconscious hanyou.

"He sacrificed his time in Konoha when we were younger because he was afraid to kill me. He sacrificed his kekkei genkai to separate us. He couldn't become a zate, he gave up his connection to vunla." Naruto's blue eyes looked at the shade. "How much more does he have to give?"

"**I don't know Naruto."** Kyuubi said softly. **"He's been a true friend, and if it was in my power I would give it all back to him."**

"Eteudc!"

Kyuubi and Naruto looked at Nami.

"**Why are we idiots?"** he asked the purple haired archer.

"Because, he gave up those things because he cares about you Naruto. Don't make them in vain."

"**She's right."** Kyu said as they traveled. The clone carrying Mica keeping pace. They reached the bridge and Naruto stopped reading the plaque. "Whoa."

"**The Great Naruto Bridge."** Kyu looked at the plaque and then at the blond nine tailed hanyou next to him. **"I'll be dipped in fleas."**

"You had those already." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"**You did good here kit. It's where you showed others that the will of fire lives in you."** Kyuubi said. the pair shared a look and memories of that time passed quickly.

Nami looked around. "They seem to be flourishing." She said.

"Yeah, its changed a lot since I was here last." Naruto said, his tails swinging behind him. his eyes took in the state of the buildings and he smiled. "They really did well."

He led them down the street, he didn't think anything of the people looking at him. Nami noticed it and she couldn't think of why. Kyuubi looked around as well. _I'm forgetting something. I know I am._ He thought.

"We're here." Naruto said as he took Mica from the clone and dispersed it. He smiled as he rapped on the door.

He heard a call from inside and as the door opened he smiled. "Hey Tsunami-chan."

The scream seemed to echo all around the village. Tazuna rushed from somewhere in the house to catch his daughter before she fell to the floor in a faint.

"Hey Old Drunk." Naruto said. Tazuna looked up and blinked.

"That's it, no more drinking before dinner." He muttered seeing Naruto in all his fox like glory.

**AN: Well, their back in the mortal world. Naruto still showing his vulpine features, what's up with Mica? The invasion of Suna to kick off soon. (shudder) Exciting? Hate Me? Ah well. Have a Rasengan enema if you don't like this.**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 39: 

**Wave**

Tazuna looked at the young man across from him and blinked. For nearly ten minutes he looked at the blond, then his eyes would drift to the tails.

Tsunami upon waking had looked at Naruto and blushed and apologized. She said it just surprised her.

Naruto smiled. "Sorry for the scare. Just got used to be like this in the short amount of time." he said.

"**You got used to seeing the others walking the streets without having to hide."** Kyu said from his corner.

Naruto shrugged. "Listen, I'm sorry about showing up like this, but Mica's unconscious and I didn't know where to go."

"That's alright kid." Tazuna said. "It is good to see you." Tsunami brought out some bread and meat. "We heard about your exile, we pulled our contracts from Konoha." The old bridge builder said.

"It wasn't Tsunade's fault. I learned recently that the council forged her signature and was behind it." Naruto said. "I heard they were dealt with."

"Yeah, reports of mass executions taking place reached us as well." Tazuna said. "You've grown since I last saw you." He said.

"Well, it has been nearly three years old man." Naruto said nibbling on some of the food. "The girl and guy with you…you trust them?" Tazuna asked ignoring his daughters sounds of disapproval.

"Yeah. Mica is my brother in all but blood." Naruto was looking at the old bridge builder. "I knew him from when I was younger and we were reunited after my exile. He saved my life."

"And the girl?"

Naruto smiled. "She's bound to Mica. And yes, I trust her to do what's right."

"You can stay as long as you want. We'll always have a place for you here in Wave. Your our hero Naruto."

The blond hanyou smiled as his eyes shimmered. "Thank you Tazuna-sama."

"What's this sama stuff brat? I'm an old drunk." He said with a grin and Naruto shared a smile.

The door opened.

"MOM! I'M HOME!"

Inari entered the house and stopped several steps in. Naruto turned and smiled. "Hey Inari. How you doing?"

The younger boy blinked. "Whoa." And slumped to the floor in a faint. Naruto looked at the others in the kitchen. "Why does everyone do that?"

"**Cause your one sexy beast."** Kyu snarked and was thankful he was incorporeal as the roll passed thru his head and Naruto growled at him.

Ten minutes later Inari was sitting there looking at Naruto his eyes wide. "That is soooooo Cool!" he said.

Naruto laughed. "C-Can I…."

Naruto smiled and one of his tails slipped over the table and Inari touched it. "Soft."

Tsunami too stroked it and blushed as she looked at Naruto.

"**See kit. Chicks and children dig the tails."**

Naruto shook his head. "Do something useful and check on Mica. Ask Nami if she wants me to bring her something to eat."

The shade nodded and slipped through the wall.

"That's the Kyuubi?" Tazuna asked.

"Yeah. He's not so bad really. There were circumstances as to what happened to him. we've bonded over the last couple of years." Naruto said.

He ate some more. "So, any other news?" he asked.

Nami sat next to the bed. Her green eyes looking at the silver haired teen. She couldn't explain it, but ever since he'd helped her back in the Valley of Mist, she'd felt something, a connection. She looked at the Hanzo sword leaning against the wall, and was surprised she felt nothing about trying to take it.

_What is it about you?_ She thought as she watched him sleep.

She'd remained here after Naruto carried him up. _I don't want to get in the way as he talks to his friends is all._ She rationalized.

Her green eyes once more drifted to the face of the young man. _He's a hanyou, I'm a nomad._

Shaking her head she turned and saw the shade of Kyuubi rise thru the floor.

"What is it?" she asked.

"**Nothing child. Naruto wants to know if you want him to bring you something to eat, and ask about Mica."**

"He's still unconscious." Nami said, her eyes going once more to the silver haired teen.

"**How are you holding up?"**

"I'm fine." She said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Nami asked.

"**You care for him. you're attracted to him."** Kyuubi said.

"I am not!" Nami said. "I barely know him."

Kyuubi chuckled. **"Yet, your eyes can't leave him. you followed him across the frozen tundra, saved him from the lizard men and missed a dozen shots at him. you end up bound to him, and barely left his side since."**

Nami glared at him. "Ku yfyo yccruma!"

Kyuubi chuckled. **"I will not go away, and at times, yes I am an asshole. But as a demon lord, I am an honest asshole."**

Nami made a "hmmphing" sound and looked at Mica once more. "He told me something prevented him from going further into the tombs." She said suddenly.

Kyu sighed at this. **"I think it was Kami herself. Because there were dragon zate's in the past. We passed numerous grave markers. Something was making him off balance."**

Kyuubi watched as she reached out. Her fingers touching his hair hesitantly. "Its like spun silver." She said softly.

Kyuubi smiled. **"It will be interesting to see when he reaches his majority if he will be able to shape shift like his ancestors. I'd bet my fangs he'd be a magnificent dragon."**

"But he's not a full blooded hanyou." Nami said looking at the shade.

"**I think he is now. Something about being in the Underverse has changed him. watch as he uses his Kekkei Genkai with the wind. Its not just an element to him, its an extension of his will."**

Nami looked at the teen. "Fryd lyh E tu?"

"**What can you do? Stay by his side. He's going to need you in the times ahead. The Battle for Suna is coming. The War for the Hidden villages is at hand."**

**Otogakure**

Orochimaru looked up as the doors to his throne room opened. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. Welcome back."

Sasuke grew a bit in the time since his liberation from the Leaf village. His hair was longer and hung past his shoulders. He wore black shorts and a black top similar to his old ones. He wore a long cloak and hood. His eyes were hard, dead.

"The time to crush the leaf is at hand." he said with less emotion his brother used to have when they last spoke years ago.

"Soon Sasuke-kun. How went your unification of our allies?" Orochimaru asked.

"Their leaders were weak. They were no challenge." Sasuke said as he paused and examined a map.

"You haven't managed to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan yet have you by chance?" Orochimaru inquired.

"No." Sasuke said and his tone of voice indicated that the discussion was closed.

"Perhaps when you kill someone from Konoha, it will matter." Orochimaru said, his gaze side glanced at his protégé.

"Hn."

"You received the summon contract?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Good. You will be with me when this begins. Together we shall rule over them all."

**Sunagakure**

Hinata looked at Gaara. "One hundred ninja won't last long Kazekage-sama."

"We don't need to last." Gaara said as he pointed at the map. "Once the invasion force enters Suna, they won't be leaving." He looked at her. "The desert keeps what it kills."

"This plan is risky." Neji said from where he was standing.

"I am needed for this to work." Gaara said, his tone broking no argument.

"Then you will allow Kakashi to stay by your side." Hinata said.

Gaara looked at her. If he wasn't aware of her feelings for Uzumaki, he'd make a bid for her to be his wife. There was power in her that made him notice, and Shukaku had noticed it before the raccoon demon had been removed.

"This is non-negotiable Kazekage-sama." Hinata said. "Itachi and Kakashi's orders are your protection."

"And what of you Lady Hinata?" the sand user asked.

"I am outside your command Gaara-sama." She said.

Neji twitched. Tsunade had given him his orders as well.

"I am here to be the Hokage's eyes, and I have my own missions." She said.

She shot Neji a look and he knew better than to say anything.

Gaara looked at the map. "Kankuro says the puppets and their users are in place. Anything else?" he asked.

"We got twenty soldiers from Spring Country." Neji said. "They are compliments of the Princess, and she says she expects to hear from Naruto when this is over."

Hinata looked at her cousin. She knew what the message from the ruler of the former Snow country wanted, and Hinata was going to be damned if she let that porn star near Naruto now that he's noticed her.

_Dreamscape is real. The kiss was real._ She kept repeating in her head.

"We'll use them during the retreat." Gaara said. "Divide them up between teams." The others nodded.

"The rest of your villages scrolls has been secured and are on their way to Konoha. Lady Tsunade will make sure they are safe." Neji said and Gaara nodded. "Then there isn't much more we can do until the invasion begins."

Hinata found her gaze going to the horizon. _Naruto-kun, come soon._

**AN:**

**Sorry, not a hook up yet. Mind was out to lunch with this one. I plan on something big next chapter. Stay tuned till next week.**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 40: 

**Wave**

"NARUTO! COME QUICK!"

Nami's yell at the wee hours of the morning had the whole house showing up in the doorway to the room where Mica was sleeping. Naruto in sleep pants went to his knees as he looked at Mica whose eyes were wide. He saw that Mica's left arm was covered with silver scales.

"What the hell?" he looked at Kyuubi.

"**I can't explain it kit. He shouldn't be experiencing this until his twenty-first year, if ever."** The former demon lord said, his eyes on the arm.

Nami was sitting there in shock.

"When did it start?" Naruto asked ignoring Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari in the doorway.

"I don't know. I dozed off for a bit and woke up and saw that." Nami said. her eyes held tears. "What's happening to him?"

Naruto looked at her like she was insane. He didn't have a clue, and looked at the only being who did.

"**If he was older I'd say he was coming into his majority. Its when dragon hanyou's gain the ability to shape shift to their dragon forms…but it seems to have stopped at his shoulder."**

Indeed the scales halted their growth at Mica's left shoulder. Naruto rolled him onto his side and saw it was a smattering across his left shoulder blade.

"What will this do for him?" Naruto asked, his tails waving in his anxiety.

Kyuubi drifted closer. **"Well…he's going to be immune to a lot of attacks…his skin will harden."** Kyu drifted around the other side and motioned for Naruto to roll Mica onto his back again.

"**If he was of age, he'd be able to shift to his dragon form and gain abilities from that."**

"What will this do to his wind abilities?" the blond nine tail asked.

"**Increase his power and control."** Kyuubi said.

"Anything else?"

"**Well…he could be in season."**

"Huh?"

"**Sydehk!"**

Nami's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "If he was of age, I'd say so."

"What? What does Sydehk mean?" Naruto asked. Nami looked at him and she blushed. "Rutting. His blood will burn with the urge to mate."

Naruto blinked. "How strong of urge will this be?" he asked looking at Kyuubi.

"**He will search for a mate, and until he's…well mated with her, he will see all other males as a threat. Dragons in this phase are mindless with just one thought."**

Nami stroked Mica's hair. "It is called the Ponfar. It is a dangerous time for the dragons."

Naruto blinked. "If this happened say…in Konoha?"

"Then he would have searched for a mate and…" Nami said.

"**Killed by the council."** Kyuubi finished. **"If we were in the Underverse still, he would probably take his mate and make a den."**

"Your making it sound like he's going to wake up a mindless sex maniac." Tsunami said from the doorway.

"**Close."** Kyuubi said. **"Kit…we might need to get him away from here…"**

"I'll stay with him." Nami said softly.

"**Yna oui cina?"** Kyuubi asked switching to mydeh.

"Yes. He won't hurt me." Nami said answering so the others understood.

She turned her gaze to face Naruto. "Put a seal on the room."

Naruto swallowed. His eyes went to Nami. "You don't have to…"

"I am bound to him." she said. "If not I, then who?" her gaze went to Tsunami. "Put a seal tag on the door and window." She said speaking to Naruto.

Kyu ran a ghostly hand over his face and sighed. **"We could be worrying for nothing. Truthfully we should wait till he wakes up and then…"**

"Would you shut up, some of us are trying to sleep." A sleep laden voice growls. Everyone turns to see Mica roll over. "Whatever crisis can wait till the morning."

Naruto and the others sweat dropped. Kyuubi chuckled. **"Well it looks like we have some answers."** He turned to Tazuna and his family. **"Sorry for the scare. We'll be leaving in the morning now that the kits awake."**

"I ain't a kit fuzz butt." Mica growled and his eyes opened. "Whoa." Naruto said.

"What?" Mica asked sitting up with a groan, "And why do I feel like I was punted across Solet Anu and landed in the Spider Swamp?"

"Forget that, why are your eyes different?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Mica asked

"The whites have turned red and the gold iris's have slits." Nami said looking at them carefully. "They look more draconian."

Mica went to brush his bangs aside and froze seeing his hand. The flesh was a silver hue and from the back of the hand up it was covered with scales. The finger tips had black claws. "What the hell?" he looked at the others. "What happened to me?"

"**We think…and by we I mean me, think this is caused by when The Darkness took you ability to use Vunla."** Kyu spoke his face thoughtful. **"It sped up certain chemicals in your anatomy and…"**

"Whatever." Mica said as he saw his other arm was normal as was the rest of him. "It didn't spread."

Tazuna looked at his family and they slipped back to their rooms. Inari could be heard grumbling about not seeing a raving sex monster.

Mica looked at the others and Nami explained what they'd talked about while he was unconscious.

He sighed and nodded when she was done. "Mom wasn't certain if I would even go thru this, but its years early." He looked at Kyu. "You really think the Darkness did this to me…could it have been intentional?"

Kyuubi shrugged. **"Maybe. I'm not about to insult Kami's Darkness. He's her enforcer in many things, and the Demon Lords would be hard pressed in combat to beat him."**

"I didn't say anything about insulting." Mica touched the scaled arm. "I feel it like it was skin."

"It is skin." Nami said. **"I doubt even Naruto's Mekrd'cypan can cut dragon scales."**

"Wait. You said that the only thing that could stop one of my blades was another blade."

"**Well, dragon scales…and I think the Hanzo sword. It is forged by a fallen angel after all."** Kyu said with a shrug.

Naruto smiled. "Great, means we can spar once more."

Kyuubi laughed at the look on both boys faces. **"Hopeless, the both of you."**

Naruto and Mica shared a grin, then Mica looked at his scale covered arm once more. "This is so weird."

"Like having nine tails above my butt ain't?" Naruto shot back. Mica conceded the point and flexed his clawed hand. "Don't feel different…its just there."

"**Let me know if it spreads. We'll need to make arrangements."**

Mica nodded and sighed. "Suppose its back to sleep."

"**Yes. We leave in the morning for Suna."**

**Otogakure**

"We march on Suna tomorrow." Orochimaru said looking at the map. Danzo, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura were around him. Most of the those he trusted or of were of use were dead from the sound. Danzo had been a loyal servant and partner, and he found the Haruno girl to be bright, if not strange with her talking to herself.

Sai was loyal to Danzo, he was certain.

His gaze fell on Sasuke. _Of all the allies in the room, he has the most potential and is also the least loyal. My seal on him is my one guarantee that he can't betray me, and even that might not be enough._ The former Snake Sannin thought.

"The troops are ready." Danzo said. "And with the summons from Sasuke's united villages we shall crush them."

Orochimaru smiled. Sasuke had uncovered several powerful summons. Lions, Bears, Golems were the most useful. There were also Bees, Salamanders, and the Toro contracts. Orochimaru smirked at the thought of having a stampede of bulls tear through the defenses of Konoha.

"Yes, they shall be most helpful. Make sure they are spread out with multiple users."

Danzo bowed his head. "Sakura, report."

The pink haired kunoichi looked at Sasuke a moment, "The medic teams are set up, I have three more prepared per your requests Lord Orochimaru."

"Ku ku ku ku ku. Good. Very good."

**Sunagakure**

Hinata sat watching the horizon.

"Our spy has reported in."

She turned to see Kakashi walking up. "Orochimaru plans to attack tomorrow." The Genin said. Hinata looked at his eyes, he looked so different without the one eye covered.

"I am sorry." She said after several moments. He saw where she was looking and shrugged. "You freed me." He said and at her look he explained. "For too long I lived in the past. I wasn't living for myself, I was living for Obito. I let myself fall into the same trap many with the Sharingan fall into. I became too cocky in my own abilities and thought it made me better."

He looked out over the horizon. "You know when I first took Team 7 on, Naruto never gave up. Sasuke was too much like me when I was his age, too sure, too cocky. Naruto however, despite poor training gave me everything he had, and all I did was mock him."

He looked at Hinata. "I'm afraid." Kakashi admitted. "What will he say when he comes back. Will you be the instrument of my death?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't think its in Naruto to hold a grudge. He might never call you sensei again, or be as trusting as he once was…but he will forgive you." She smiled "In his own unique way."

Kakashi shuddered. "He's going to prank me."

"You complaining?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Kakashi said and his eye became the familiar U indicating he was smiling behind his mask. "I'll take whatever I can from Naruto. Konoha's been too quiet without him around."

Hinata agreed. Her mind recalled how he looked and she smiled as she recalled how his skin felt beneath her fingers.

Kakashi watched as a small trickle of blood leaked from Hinata's nose. _Thinking of Naruto? Hm…could I pick on her…no, actually that would probably end up with me ending up like Hiashi._

Hinata shook herself after a moment and wiped the blood from her nose. She looked and saw Kakashi was looking towards the horizon.

_Thank Kami. He would have said something and I'd have to retaliate. No one picks on me nor Naruto. Too many times in the past._ She thought as her mind flashed to the many memories she'd seen from those she'd administered the Penance Stare, or the mind links she performed.

_No one will be allowed to insult Naruto anymore. He's been abused to much as is._ Hinata thought as she turned back to the horizon.

**Otogakure**

The sun was rising over the horizon as Orochimaru dressed in his battle gear looked over the Sound village where the troops were gathering. He smiled as he thought about the events that would be happening. His troops were set to march, and this time there would be no stupid old men wit a forbidden jutsu to save the sand and leaf villages. "Sarutobi sensei, your will of fire will be extinguished and I shall rule the world."

His serpent like eyes picked out the Haruno girl. He sneered seeing her in battle armor near Sasuke. Her request that she be allowed to harvest Sasuke's seed.

(Flashback)

"Lord Orochimaru."

"Yes Haruno?" the Snake Sannin said from his throne.

"I have a request." She said going to one knee.

"And that would be?" Orochimaru asked, his curiosity peeked as she rarely spoke to him without Danzo present.

"I be allowed to harvest the Uchiha's seed. I found Kabuto-sama's notes, I know what you are planning to do."

The leader of the Sound village tensed. "I could care less what you do, but if I can harvest his seed, I could, with Kabuto-sama's notes prepare more bodies."

"What do you mean Haruno?" Orochimaru asked.

"I could with the notes and experiments Kabuto-sama left, create you an army of clone bodies. Gestation would take two to three years for a mature body once I have the proper materials."

Orochimaru studied the pink haired girl. "You came to me, you didn't mention this to Danzo?"

Sakura snorted. "Danzo has his own plans. Most of which include double crossing you by the way."

Orochimaru looked at the pink haired girl. "Why? Why are betraying your master?"

"Money. Power. Job Security." Sakura said speaking each work, her eyes locking on Orochimaru. "You pay me a small fortune, take it from one of the villages you wipe out, I don't care. Power, you keep getting me scrolls on medical knowledge and I'll make your former teammate look like a rookie genin when I'm done. And job security…you aim to be immortal, I want to be by your side."

"I thought you wanted Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said after a moment. Sakura snorted. "I wanted power and prestige. He's going to be filling a body bag or you'll be wearing his body soon. He's nothing but a whiny bitch. My brother killed my family. Boo fucking hoo."

Orochimaru smiled. "I'll give you your conditions Sakura-hime. You follow thru with your end and you will be very wealthy, and I promise you every thing you ask for. I'll even give you slaves to experiment on."

Sakura smiled. "Then we've reached an accord." She extended her hand and Orochimaru shook it. "I love people who know what they want."

(End Flashback)

Orochimaru looked at Danzo in his battle gear, surrounded by his ROOT ANBU. _Fool. You'll be dead soon after the leaf falls. You bid for power will be cut short. And all it cost me was you head on a platter and Sakura given a village full of test subjects._

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke. _HE just needs the right person to kill and his Sharingan will be to the final stage. but even if that don't happen, his body is prime for other things._

"Lord Orochimaru?" a masked Sound nin asked on one knee.

"Give the order. Move them out." He said, his gaze lingering on Sasuke for a moment more.

_Sand and Leaf will fall…this, I command!_

**Wave**

Nami woke to find the room empty. She looked out the window and saw Naruto and Mica in the backyard. "Idiots." She said as they were fighting. Mica blocking Naruto's chakra blades with the Hanzo sword and she nearly screamed seeing his scaled arm intercept a blade.

Her breath caught as the arm reflected the blade and the two continued on, their speed increasing as they started to fight atop the stream behind the house. Their movements barely leaving ripples on the waters surface.

"**Something to see, aren't they?"**

Nami looked over her shoulder to see Kyu in the doorway. "Does anything keep them down?" she asked.

"**Not sure yet. They remind me of this one rabbit demon I knew. Ener'Gizer was energetic to the point where Shukaku was ready to declare war on him."**

Nami was quiet. "You mentioned Shukaku before. Mica has told me in our talks that you keep switching calling Shukaku male and female."

Kyu chuckled. **"I was waiting for one of the kits to ask."**

Nami looked at him. "Well? I'm asking."

"**And I'm waiting to hear from one of them. Their expressions will be something to see."**

Nami growled and Kyu laughed. **"Tsunami has breakfast nearly ready. Wash up. I'll get the two knuckleheads. We leave after we eat."**

Nami watched him pass thru the wall and float down to the yard.

Naruto laughed and spun like a top, the mekrd'cypan blades humming and Mica blocked them with the Hanzo sword and kicked him back.

"Come on scales, is this the best you got?" Naruto taunted.

Mica smirked and went on the offensive with a series of slashes. "Listen up tails, you got two energy blades and they aren't helping you at all."

Mica spun and the blade went in an upward arc and Naruto crossed his blades in an x formation and Mica smirked and brought his knee up between the locked blades and caught Naruto on the chin.

Mica smirked. "Search your feelings. Use your vunla enhanced senses." Mica said.

"**He's right kit. Your holding back."**

"Master." Mica said with a smirk.

"Fuzz butt. Your up early." Naruto said gaining his feet and deactivating the energy blades.

"**Breakfast. We're leaving after."** He looked at Mica. **"You okay?"**

"Feel great. At peace actually." The silver haired hanyou said.

Naruto felt the slight breeze and saw that Mica's eyes were closed. The air seemed to caress him and he saw his brother open his eyes. Naruto smirked. "The more we change…"

"The better we become." Mica said. "No regrets."

Naruto extended his hand. "Take what we can."

"Give nothing back." Mica said clasping his forearm. Kyu put a ghostly hand on the joined arms. "Fox and Dragon. The world is doomed."

Naruto laughed. "Only when we listen to you."

They headed for the house, their enhanced sense picking up the smell of breakfast. "We have to come back here when we're settled up in Konoha." Mica said.

Naruto nodded. _Maybe bring Hinata here for a bit._ He thought as they entered Tazuna's house.

**Konoha**

"Damn it." Tsunade said as she looked at the reports.

"Civil war." She said looking down at the fighting on the streets. "We have reports that Orochimaru has begun his march on Suna, and we have in-fighting here in Konoha."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune yelled entering the room. "They released the Haruno's, and took the Southern armory."

"Get Anko and her squad there now. Tell them no prisoners, we don't have that luxury now."

Shizune nodded and rushed to do as ordered. Tsunade looked at Tsume Inuzuka. "Your dogs are outfitted?"

"Yes. And I have the clans wolf and dog contracts distributed to all who can use them." The clan leader said.

"Damn the civilians." Tsuande said reading the report on her desk. "We have Orochimaru knocking on our doors, and they pull this now."

"They know Hinata is out of the village and they figure this is their best chance to take over."

Tsunade snorted. "I don't need Hinata to be my enforcer. But I think I was too lenient." She looked at the pictures of past hokages. "My family has given so much to this village, I don't think its been worth it anymore."

Tsunade turned seeing several ANBU appear. "Take four squads and eliminate the insurgents. We can no longer put up with this foolishness. This is wartime and their actions are those of treason. No survivors."

The ANBU vanished. She looked at Anko. "No one gets out of the southern sector."

Anko put on her mask. "As you command Lady Hokage." She too vanished in a twirl of leaves.

"I hate my job." Tsunade said. "Hanabi." She called.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" the clan leader of the Hyuga inquired. "Get six of your people on the southern gate wall. They are to make sure no one hides."

Hanabi nodded and left.

"This village makes it so hard to care about when they pull shit like this." Tsunade said. "Maybe I should pull the shinobi out and let Orochimaru destroy the village."

Tsume looked at the Fifth Hokage in shock. "Its just buildings and land. As long as there are loyal ninja, the leaf can't die." Tsunade said to the Inuzuka clan head.

"Lady Tsunade." Iruka entered dressed in a Jounin vest. "The Suna civilians have been evacuated to the caves in the mountain." He reported. "Start evacuating the west sector." She said. "Post the Genin teams along the way to act as guard."

Iruka nodded. "Have Konohamaru and his team posted as guards at the entrance."

Iruka paused. "He won't like that."

"I don't care." Tsunade said. "If that brat gets killed, Naruto will never forgive me. Tell Ebisu to keep a close eye on him and not let them sneak off."

Iruka nodded and left.

"I am so tempted to make someone else Hokage and just worry about the hospital." Tsunade muttered.

"Picked a hell of a time to quit drinking Lady Tsunade." Tsume said.

"I haven't drank since Naruto was exiled. Of course I find that I've been a lot more bitchy since then as well."

Tsume shook her head. "You need a man Tsunade."

The blond hokage snorted. "I've got Jiraiya." She said and the Inuzuka clan leader looked at her in surprise. "Don't look at me like that. I do have needs and urges like any other woman."

"But…he's so perverted." Tsume said.

"Yeah, and the things he can do." Tsunade said with a smirk as she studied the map. "We'll need some of your dogs along the retreat for Gaara and his teams. I want you to have them join up and help with the hit and runs."

Tsume nodded. "I'll put Hana in charge." She said to which the Hokage nodded. "You'll join the last evacuations and act as guard." Tsunade told her.

"And where will you be Lady Tsunade?" Tsume asked.

"Bashing in Orochimaru's head." The blond hokage said.

**Between Wave & Suna**

"YAAAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOO!"

Nami watched as Mica used his wind manipulation to juggle Naruto higher and higher. "Shouldn't we be moving at a quicker pace?" she asked as Naruto cleared the tree tops.

"**She's right kit."** Kyuubi said. it had been an emotional goodbye and they'd left with a promise to come back soon to visit.

Naruto came down his tails behind him and Mica caught him before he hit the ground with a cushion of air.

"**We're almost to Suna's border."**

Naruto nodded. "It'll be like walking the Estersands." He said to Nami.

Naruto paused. "Fox?" he said.

"**What is it kit?"**

"I'm not sure. I feel…it's a buzz in the back of my mind."

"**Your vunla senses are warning you of danger."** Kyu said. Mica looked at him and with a WHOOSH was airborne and rocket straight up.

"He can fly?" Nami said.

"Yeah. He's gotten way stronger." Naruto said.

They watched him as he seemed to look in each direction. He finally came down and gently touched down. "There is a large army coming from the North. They are headed towards Suna." Mica said.

"Can we beat them there?" Naruto asked.

Mica looked at Kyu. "We can, but you'll need to hold onto me…and Master Kyu will be left behind."

"**Do it. I'll catch up."**

Mica nodded and motioned for Nami and Naruto to hold onto him. "Breath normally." He said and Nami screamed as they rocketed into the air. Naruto, Kyuubi could see was grinning like mad.

"**Adrenaline junkies, both of them."** The shade muttered and went as fast as he could. **"Damn the Darkness for leaving me powerless."** He muttered thinking of what he could have done to aid his charges. On the horizon he could hear the sound of a large army on the move.

**Sunagakure**

"Lord Kazekage, outer scouts report Orochimaru's forces have entered the desert." A Suna nin reported.

"Sound the alert." Gaara said. "Prepare for battle."

Gaara turned to the others in his office. "Remember, we lure them in and the puppet squads will perform their tasks. Keep your squads together and we'll retreat in waves."

The others nodded. Kakashi and Itachi stepped up next to Gaara who looked at them. "Fine." He said more of a growl and Hinata left out the window to find her own group. She'd assigned herself to Team 9 along with a couple of Suna nin's.

_I'm excited. Is it because of the coming battle, or the thought of opening up on those who did Naruto harm?_

**::Neither little one. You know those you want will be the last ones in. we'll need to be careful till we meet them in battle. Focus on the now, and worry about the pink haired whore and the Uchiha for later.::**

_Hai. Vengeance and war, both are good for business._ Hinata thought to the spirit of vengeance in the back of her mind. She reached her position and Neji passed her the armor they'd gotten from Spring.

"Its warm, but it will be useful." Neji said seeing her distasteful look. Hinata entered the building and came out several minutes later, the armor under her clothes.

"Today we show the Sound that flames of Suna and Konoha." Lee said. Neji smiled at the taijutsu master. Lee was wearing a modified ANBU armor over his own chakra armor. Gone was the green bodysuit from his youth. He also sported knuckle gloves with spikes on the back.

Seeing Hinata's look he smiled. "Gift from Ten-chan." He flexed his fingers and the leather of the glove creaked a bit.

"They suit you Lee-kun." TenTen said stepping out. She was wearing the chakra armor under a modified outfit from her youth. Her hair was in her buns, and they held several spikes in them.

"No prisoners." Neji said to the others. A pair of Suna nin's joined them. Hinata looked at them as well. "Neji-sama is in charge. Don't look to me for orders here." Hinata said and the two looked a bit surprised.

"But, you're the Hokage's apprentice." One said.

"Neji has more practical field command experience." Hinata said.

Neji nodded and smiled to his cousin. "Remember, don't set the explosives off till you're ordered too." He reminded them. "We want as many of them in the streets as possible."

TenTen flexed her hands and the pantera claws slid out with a _SNIKT_ sound. Hinata watched as the weapons mistress stretched and flexed with the claws before the slipped back into their forearm sheaths.

Lee was bouncing from foot to foot with anxious energy and Neji was leaning against the wall. "Now, we wait for the signals." He said, his eyes closed.

"DAMN IT MICA! FASTER!" Naruto snarled as they cut low over the dunes.

"That advance party will beat us there."

"I'm working on it Naruto." Mica said.

"We need to inform them of the larger force coming after." Nami said clutching her bow.

"We should make it in time, but we might be attacked before hand." Mica said as he increased the air around them to spin faster. They were kicking up huge tails of sand behind them as they zipped over the ground. Mica refused to go higher as they could be spotted by the Sound advance guard.

"Look!" Nami said and pointing.

"Another advance group." Naruto said. "Damn that snake bastard."

"They'll get there first." Mica said judging the distance.

"Can't you go faster?" Nami asked.

"Can you lose weight?" Mica muttered and then his eyes widened as the killing intent slammed into him.

"Tell me you did not just say what I think you said?" Naruto said his own eyes wide.

Mica swallowed. _I blame Kami. She's out to get me._ Mica thought as his gold-red eyes to where he was holding Nami.

"DIE!" Nami.

"NOOOO!" Naruto.

"AIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEE!" Mica screamed as Nami started to strangle him.

"Nami. Nami, let him go. He didn't mean it." Naruto said as they were loosing altitude.

"MEN MUST PAY!" she roared and bashed Mica over the head with her bow.

Sadly, this had some consequences.

One, it had Mica lose his concentration.

Two, Naruto and Nami fell to the sand below.

Three, they landed in the middle of the first wave of enemy nin's.

Naruto got off the nin he landed on and looked around, his gaze landing on several of the Kumo and Iwa nins around him.

"Heh. Heh. Nice day for a stroll." He said warily.

"I am going to kill him." Nami said getting to her feet. The nearby male nin's took several steps back. Irate kunoichi were something no one wanted to deal with.

Naruto sighed seeing they were surrounded by nearly eighty ninja of Iwa and Kumo.

"We're so boned." He muttered.

**Sunagakure**

"What happened?" Kankuro asked from his place on the wall.

"Something fell out of the sky and into the middle of their formation. It stopped them." Itachi said from his position next to Gaara.

"I swear I heard Naruto." Kakashi said squinting over the desert.

"Signal the first group to get ready. This could be a trap." Gaara said, his own gaze locked on the swarm of enemy nin's stopped a thousand feet from the wall.

Up in the air Micahamaru Melwasu looked down at the gathered ninja. "I can't believe I did that." He muttered rubbing his throat where Nami had throttled him. He saw that Naruto and Nami were in the middle of the nin's and they was no escape routes open.

"Well…Master says we need to fix our mistakes." He muttered and gathered wind and chakra for an attack that he'd learned in Solet Anu. _Goku was cool and this attack rocks._ Mica thought as he pulled in more and more air and chakra.

"KA…."

Nami and Naruto back to back, Nami holding the pair of short swords Mica had bought her and Naruto armed with a pair of kunai. _I don't want to give away my big guns yet._ He thought, his tails waving behind him.

"Look it what we have here boys." A Kumo nin said fingering a kunai of his own.

"He looks like a little Yondaime." An Iwa nin said holding a spear in his hands.

"With fox tails." A kumo nin said in puzzlement.

"KA…" was heard from above and Naruto's eyes widened. He remembered the day Mica learned that attack.

(Flashback)

ESTERSANDS

I'm telling you, he's not from around here." Mica said pointing to the unconscious figure they'd pulled from the sand pit.

"Yeah, but he's wearing orange. He can't be bad." Naruto agreed. Kyu sighed as the two apprentices insisted on helping the stranger who fell out of the sky while they were hunting.

"**Fine, but if he goes insane and kills you, don't come crying to me."** Kyu said floating away.

Three days the stranger finally woke up and was hungry. Mica cooked a feast of meat and scavenged fruits from the desert plants while Goku told them he was on his way back to see Kami when he'd fallen off Snake Way.

Naruto and Mica had spent time training with him around the desert, and the three had bonded over various things. It was when a sand worm had exploded up and tried to eat them when Goku showed them the Kamahamaha attack. Naruto and Mica had asked him how to do it and it was nearly time for them to return to Solet Anu with Kyuubi when Mica got it down first, leveling a small mesa to powder. Goku had regained his strength and flew up into the cloads, and they returned to the capital of the Underverse.

(End Flashback)

"Oh shit." Naruto said.

"MA…" was heard from above. He looked at the surrounding nin's. "I take it back." He said.

"What back brat?" an Iwa nin sneered.

"We're not boned. You are."

"HA…MA…" Mica smiled as he felt the chakra and wind expand in his hands positioned at his hip like Goku had showed him. while he used chakra and Goku used pure spiritual energy, Mica thought the end results were the same.

_Look out below!_ He thought.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

The chakra blast swept from the heavens.

_Like a hand of god I smite thee down._ Mica thought as the chakra blast hit the ninja forces between Suna and Naruto and Nami.

"Oh…Whoops." He said seeing the sand tidal wave rear up from the explosion.

Naruto and Nami blinked as their vision was clearing from the explosion. "Oh shit." Naruto said seeing the tidal wave of sand rearing up.

Suna's defenders were in shock at the chakra blast from above and they were all blinking trying to see and when they did, many of the Suna nin's cheered seeing the sand wave rear up and topple upon the invaders before they even reached the city wall, they had been wiped out.

"ALL HAIL LORD GAARA!"

Hail Gaara chants filled the air. The Kazekage was looking out on the desert as the sand buried the ninja that had been moments ago near enough to attack his village. He looked at Itachi and Kakashi.

"Impressive Kazekage." Kakashi said.

"It wasn't me." Gaara said.

Mica's sonic boom shook the village as he'd increased his speed to sweep in and grab Naruto and Nami before the sand wave had crushed where they'd been just moments ago. He sighed in relief in reaching them before the sand.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami raged. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

"Don't hit or choke me, we're over a hundred feet up." Mica warned her.

"Yeah, and we won't have any enemy nin to land on." Naruto said looking at the spot where they'd been.

He looked at Mica, "How about we inform Suna of the other advance group and the army after that?"

Mica nodded and they floated down, as they came closer to the wall Naruto smiled seeing Gaara. He couldn't help it. He gave his big grin, and laughed. "Hey Gaara, what's up?"

**AN: Well? Love me? Hate me? Stone me? (Puts up barrier jutsu and childishly sticks tongue out). The battle for Suna begins in earnest next chapter. Yes, I finally added Goku to my growing list of celebrity pop ups. No, sadly I don't own DBZ either. Naruto & Hinata moment coming next chapter. Honest. IF I DON'T I'LL READ ONE THOUSAND STORIES BEFORE NEXT I SLEEP! EXPLODE! **

**PS: Check out an idea I had in NARUTO WING COMMANDER my stories. Below is an Omake from here.**

**OMAKE:**

Hinata watched the explosion from her position with Team 9.

_Naruto-kun. It has to be._

She thought of everything she would say to him the moment she saw him. in her minds eye she was kissing him and she remembered a scene from one of the books she'd confiscated from Kakashi early on in his time on her Genin team.

She blushed at some of the mental images of what she could do to Naruto and have him enjoy his ramen at the same time.

Lee and TenTen looked an as Neji was being choked by Hinata who had her arms wrapped around her neck. Her softly spoken "Oh…Naruto-kun, you like your ramen like that do you?" followed by her giggle and Neji gasping for air and cursing himself for dozing off against his cousin's shoulder.

**End Omake**

**AN: Well? This was just a piece that wiggled off the edge of my brain and figured I'd toss it out. No real importance to the story. I had five other chapters done, but my hard drive went to hell and this was the only one saved to disc. I'll make it up to you all, I swear.**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. AN: Please read Author note at the bottom Chapter 41: 

**Sunagakure**

The groups stood in the Kazekage's office. Naruto was scratching the back of his neck and smiling, his nine tails wagging behind him, each a different way.

"Hehehe."

"Uzumaki." Gaara said and stopped as the blond hugged him. "Heard you died." The blond said releasing him.

"How?"

"Felt it." Naruto said looking at the eyes of his fellow jinchuriki. _Former, he no longer holds Shukaku._ Naruto mentally corrected himself.

"You've changed." Gaara said. "And not just physically."

Naruto shrugged and was going to respond when the door banged open and Hinata tore into the room. She stopped seeing Naruto, her eyes wide.

"N-N-Na…"

"I thought we got past that on the Dreamscape Hinata-chan?" Naruto said and found himself being hugged tightly by Hinata. His arms went around her as did his tails, like a protective cocoon of blond fur.

"Looks like he's become someone's personal plushie."

"Stow it Mica." Naruto said looking over his shoulder and seeing his brother in all but blood being whacked by Nami on the shoulder.

Naruto turned back to see a wide eyed Kakashi with Team 9 looking at him. "Hey Kakashi. Neji. Lee…TenTen." He said to each of the Konoha nins entering the door.

"N-Naruto…you…" Kakashi was stumped. He'd known he'd see Naruto again, but he never thought the blond would be sporting nine foxtails.

"What happened?"

"I grew up." Naruto said softly. He looked down and saw Hinata still wouldn't let go, her face was buried in his chest. _Is she smelling me?_ He thought.

"Naruto-kun, you burn bright with the sunshine of youth…YOSH!"

Naruto grinned. "Looking good bushy brow. I see TenTen finally got you out of those tights."

"Nightly." Neji said with a smirk as his life partners blushed. "And you have a sense of humor. How'd that happen?" Naruto fired back.

"Hinata." Neji said.

Naruto looked down and saw her look up at him slightly before burrowing herself against him tighter, her arms locking around his waist.

"You wiped them out." Kankuro said entering the office. "You wasted all our time in one moment…"

"Not really." Naruto said. "That was the first wave. There's another group the same size and then the main army still coming."

"You saw them?" Gaara asked looking at the map. "Where?"

Mica looked at the map and pointed out the two locations. "Their two thousand feet ahead of the main army….here. or they were when we last saw them."

The others looked at the map. "Our plan can still hold." Neji said.

"Actually…" Nami said. "How about we take out that next advance group and then do whatever you have planned."

"It would be more effective." Kakashi said, his eyes still looking at Naruto. "Hey, you got tails." Kankuro said finally noticing the fur covered appendages.

"And your still playing in Temari's makeup kit." Naruto fired back.

"ITS NOT MAKEUP! ITS WARPAINT!"

Others in the room chuckled. "Dude, its makeup." Mica said.

"Who the hell are you, and why is your arm wrapped up?"

Mica looked at Naruto. "I trust them."

Kakashi looked down at that. _Even now…gods, Sensei, I really fucked up my life, yet he still is willing to give me a chance to know what's going on, and here I'm being suspicious about him and his changes._

Mica nodded smirked to Gaara. "I'm Micahamaru Melwasu. I'm a dragon hanyou, and Naruto considers me his brother in all but blood, and I him." he unwrapped part of his forearm showing the silver scales. "As for the wrapping, well, this just started, and I figured it best to have some surprises." He said with a shrug.

Naruto made the introductions and looked down seeing Hinata still hadn't let go. "And this is Hinata-hime."

Mica got a smirk on his face, but saw the look and Naruto's eyes let go whatever he was about to say.

"So, we have the snake and the teme coming here." He looked at Mica. "I feel special."

The others not sure what to say looked at the blond. "Kami's giving us a welcome home present, shame if we don't give them a proper thank you." Mica said.

"I've got an idea." Naruto said.

"No."

Naruto looked at the pale eyes he'd thought about since the dreamscape, and times before that.

"Hinata-chan…"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Naruto Uzumaki." She said stamping her foot. They were in a room down the hall from the Kazekage's office. She'd grabbed him by his ear when he'd suggested his plan and she'd growled to the others they would be back.

"You just got back, and you want to go alone to fight an army." She said looking at him. he could see feat in her eyes. Not fear of him or his appearance, but of the thought of losing him now that he was here.

"I won't be alone. Mica and Gaara…" Naruto started to say, but Hinata stomped his foot and he howled in pain.

"STOP TRYING TO BE THE HERO!"

"Hinata…"

"No. I just got you here. I don't…I can't lose you. Please, stick with the original plan."

Naruto sighed. "But if we can stop the advance guard and see what the army is like…."

"You could die. This is a suicide mission." Hinata said. "You, Gaara and Micahamaru go out alone with no other guards…"

"We have the best chance for success." Naruto said trying to keep calm. Yelling wouldn't do anything except probably get him a juken powered slap.

"Hina-chan." He said taking her slender hands in his claw tipped ones. "Mica's wind control, my raw power and Gaara's sand control, we can stop the advance guard long before they get in range of the walls. If we use some tactics Mica and I learned on our journey's, we can cause havoc with the army."

"We could do that on the retreat from Suna." Hinata said.

"We have surprise right now. We'll lose that once they pass Suna." Naruto countered.

Hinata saw she wouldn't be able to change his mind. She lunged and hugged him again. "Then let me go with you." She said.

Naruto was at a loss how to handle this. He knew she was strong. But his protective streak was screaming at him to deny her this.

_Kami, what do I do?_

**Miles away**

"Hm. Danzo." Orochimaru said.

"Hai?" the ROOT leader said stepping up. Split our forces. Half to Suna with the advance guard. We're going thru Wave, I think a pincer attack on Konoha will be better now that I think about it."

Danzo looked at the Snake Sannin. "And Danzo…you will lead the assault on Suna." Orochimaru stepped away. "Sasuke, Sakura, with me."

The pair followed and Danzo tightened his fist. "Prepare the forces." He ordered to a nearby nin. "Iwa, Kumo and ROOT to Suna. Ame, Kemuri, Kiri and Oto with Lord Orochimaru."

As the messengers went out to divide the forces, Danzo had a bad feeling about this. He looked around. "Sai?"

**Sunagakure**

Itachi sighed. "Spy reports that the army is dividing."

The others looked at him. "Where?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru is leading one half away…they're going thru wave."

Nami and Mica exchanged looks. "Wave. They're defenseless." Mica said.

"Farmers and merchants." Nami agreed.

Mica looked at the board with the map. "And Konoha won't be looking in that direction. That bridge…" he looked at Nami.

"This just got more complicated." Neji said.

"We need to send a warning to Konoha." Kakashi said. Itachi nodded. "I sent a raven already, once the spy sent me the warning."

"But what about the people of wave?" TenTen asked.

"They'll be slaughtered."

Mica looked at it. "I can delay them." He said.

"No." Nami said. "Not by yourself."

"I have to go alone."

"Alone where?" Naruto returned with Hinata, his arm around her shoulders.

Mica explained the situation to the nine tailed blond. "Damn it." He growled.

"He still has a large enough army to make Konoha burn to the ground." Itachi said and Naruto jumped not realizing he was in the room.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Finally figured out your legacy I see." Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi, decided to come home I see." Naruto said. Itachi bowed his head. "When we have time, we must talk."

"Yeah…in time." Naruto muttered. His gaze went back to Mica. "Are you sure you can delay them?"

"No, he can't." Nami said.

"Yes, I can. Even if I have to bring the bridge down to do it."

"They'll either need to go back around, or they'll need to make boats to cross then." Naruto said looking at the map.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"We need to do this." He said. Gaara and Naruto shared a look. The Kazekage nodded. "Uzumaki and I will lead a small detachment out to take the advance guard and lead the other force in. the rest will prepare for the follow up of the plan."

"I'll be heading to Wave." Mica said. He looked at Nami. "I need to go alone, it's the only way I'll get ahead of them." He said seeing her green eyes looking at him unhappily.

"Delay only." Naruto said. "I want to see you in Konoha." Mica smiled. "Hey…its me." He said with a grin that mirrored Naruto's own. Mica then turned his eyes on Hinata. "Lady Hinata, look after him please. He's all I have in family."

She nodded. "You take care as well Mica-kun. You are precious to Naruto, and that means your precious to me." She said.

Mica was nearly to the door when Nami stopped him.

"I have to go."

She gripped his arm.

"Lusapylh du sa." (come back to me) She said softly, her eyes trying to convey what she was trying to say. Mica seemed to understand. "I'll see you in Konoha." He said.

Nami did something then that surprised not only herself and Mica, but the others as she grabbed him and kissed him. when she pulled back she looked at him. "Stay safe."

He nodded and was out the door.

"Can he do what he says?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, he can." Naruto said watching the door. Shaking his head, he looked at the others. "Now, let's get ready."

Naruto, Gaara, Nami, Hinata, Itachi, Kakashi, Lee, TenTen and Neji slipped over the dunes. They'd all changed into Suna camouflage that allowed them to blend in with the sand dunes.

Kankuro had been left in charge of the defenses as Gaara refused to stay safe behind the wall while his first friend went out to danger.

All of them wore hoods and masks, along with goggles. The only differences were noticeable was Gaara's gourd, Naruto's tails and positions of weapons and pouches. Naruto reached out with his vunla senses and could pinpoint the invading nin's. he could tell they were setting camp, the hot sun unforgiving on a marching army.

Naruto paused. "They've stopped." He said and the others looked at him strangely. He looked at Gaara. "They're over the next ridge." He said. the Kazekage nodded.

They moved on and they crawled up the next dune keeping low. Kakashi used a polished kunai to peek over the edge of the dune.

"They set up camp it seems. They're posting sentries, just around the camp."

Naruto sighed. "We need to hit them fast and hard."

"Can you do that attack that Mica did?" Nami asked opening the quiver on her back and getting her bow ready.

"No. Mica's been the only one to get it down." Naruto closed his eyes.

"How did Mica do that anyways?" Kakashi asked. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"The Kamahamaha is originally a KI attack. He learned it while we were in the Underverse from a fighter by the name of Goku. It took him a while to learn how to alter it, and the only reason I think he's been able to do it, is cause he mixes his chakra with his wind."

Kakashi nodded. "Haven't you seen if you have an affinity?"

"No, mainly cause I can use every element because of the Kyuubi's chakra. I'm not sure what happened after the merger, but I feel a bit different."

"You mentioned earlier during the briefing that the Kyuubi is in spirit form, where is he?" Neji asked.

"We left him behind to reach Suna as he was incorporeal. Mica might pass him on his way to wave, it depends if he's flying high."

"Truly Mica-kun's fire's of youth must burn brightly to be able to fly." Lee said. Naruto was glad that Neji and TenTen had gotten him to calm down over the last couple of years.

_Hell, nearly didn't recognize him with his hair and clothes different._ Naruto thought.

"I have an attack that might work." Gaara said. "But I am uncertain if it will work without Shukaku's influence."

Naruto put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Try what you can." The blond nine tail looked at the others.

"How much time will you need?" Kakashi asked preparing a pair of kunai.

Gaara shrugged, "Uncertain. The Sand Trap will be difficult without Shukaku's influence, many of my large scale attacks take more out of me than before."

Lee nodded remembering several years back when Gaara buried the Sound nin and how winded he'd been after.

"I hate to be the negative voice." TenTen said. "But we don't know how far back the main force is." TenTen said. "We could be left wide open."

Kakashi sighed. "She's right."

"To borrow a phrase, this is troublesome." Naruto said which got a chuckle from the others.

"We should try and find out where the other half of the army is." Neji said.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"We pull back and we'll split up. A scout looks for and ascertains the location of the larger force. Once that happens we'll send word back and design a plan from that." Neji said.

"I'll go." Kakashi said. "I can move faster."

Itachi looked at the old Genin. "Are you certain?"

"Hai. I can use my summons to send a message back." Kakashi said spinning the kunai in his hands back into their pouches. "One scout is better than weakening our recon force even more."

Naruto wanted to say something, but he was outside the chain of command. The others were right. They couldn't really attack without knowing where the other force was and how much time they had.

He watched as Kakashi vanished against the dunes, the suna cloaks making him blend in perfectly.

Naruto and the others pulled back another dune, they stayed down near the top so they could see someone coming.

Hinata leaned against him, he inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed more than ever being back next to her. His eyes closed as he felt her holding one of his tails in her slender hands and was stroking it.

_Gah…does she know what she's doing to me?_ Naruto thought and heard her soft giggle as another tail lightly smacked her.

"Quit it." Naruto said.

"But they're so cute." Hinata said softly while continuing her ministrations on the tail in her hands.

"_Hinata._" Naruto growled. "You keep that up and it will be something very embarrassing, and its not something I want your cousin or the others to see."

Hinata stopped and looked up at him. "You mean that Naruto-kun?" she asked, her voice soft, barely a whisper, but his hearing picked it up with ease.

"With all my heart."

Hinata was leaning in and about to kiss him when someone cleared a throat. Both turned to see Neji.

"Not the place for making out." He whispered, and Naruto saw a smirk on the usually stoic Hyuga's face.

Hinata glared. "You mean like what you and TenTen were doing on patrol of the wall last night?"

Neji blinked.

"Or what I caught you and Lee doing the day before when you were supposed to be guarding the west gate."

Naruto snorted seeing Neji blush.

"Or how about the little thing with the three of you in the closet the day before when…"

"I yield." Neji said cutting his cousin off. "I'll guarantee you two alone time when we're not in the middle of an operation." Neji whispered.

"Done." Hinata said and smiled up at Naruto.

"I missed something." The blond nine-tail said.

"Just getting us some alone time for later." Hinata admitted. "I have so much blackmail material on Neji-niisan." She wagged a finger at her cousin. "Someone's been very naughty."

Neji actually blushed. "I…"

TenTen slipped between them and kissed her boyfriend then looked at Hinata. "Is he giving you a hard time again?"

"Yes." Hinata said.

TenTen turned and glared at him. "You leave her alone. If she wants to take fox boy here for a romp in the sand, leave them alone."

"They could get loud."

All four turned to see Itachi kneeling there. Lee was behind him grinning. "Like you Ten-chan."

Naruto laughed into Hinata's shoulder. "Who knew when I suggested you three get together you'd change."

"We tend to rub off on one another." TenTen said. Neji's muttered "Off, against…same thing." Was heard and everyone was forced to swallow their laughter, even Itachi smiled at that.

"You know if the main force is too close we'll need to pull back to Suna and delay them till the main force arrives." Naruto said.

"The plan is still sound with a few alterations." Gaara said, his tone level, his eyes on the dunes.

Nami was looking off to the distance towards Wave. Naruto could feel her concern and fear thru the vunla.

"He'll be okay Nami." Naruto said to the lavender haired archer. "Micahamaru is strong, and with what we've learned over the last few years, he'll be fine."

Green eyes turned and looked at the nine-tailed youth. "I'd be more secure in that if he hadn't been stripped of his vunla abilities, and he wasn't going thru a transformation." She said.

Naruto silently agreed, "He'll be fine. When he lost his blood manipulation kekkei genkai his wind powers increased. And they did it again while we were training in Wave after he woke up. He'll be fine."

_Or this will be the shortest offense of all time._ Naruto thought, silently worried about his silver haired brother. _He's not only got Sasuke and Sakura to worry about, but Orochimaru and whatever else crawled out of his labs._

**Konoha**

"SQUAD SIXTEEN, FIRE JUTSU'S!" Anko roared as she sent a snake barreling into the crowd of insurgents.

ANBU squads were battling the traitors, many civilians and traitorous chuunin and Jounin were dead.

"ANKO!"

she turned to see Yugito land next to her. "The Haruno's got over the wall before we could get to them. We lost them in the underbrush."

Anko cursed. "Get a couple of Inuzuka's on the trail."

Kurenai and Asuma stepped up. "We'll go with them if you got it here?" the Genjutsu mistress said to her longtime friend.

"Go."

Asuma gathered his team. "Ino, Shika, Cho lets go." The jounin instructor said to his team. They'd stayed together even after being promoted.

Anko watched them go and shook her head before using her Snake hand attack to kill a civilian who was covered in explosive tags, her attack sent him back into his comrades and the explosion wiped out nearly forty civilians.

She turned and looked around. "SQUAD TWENTY, CONTAIN THOSE FIRES. WATER JUTSU'S NOW!"

Anko sighed. Kill the insurgents, but keep the damage down. "Contradicting orders." She muttered leaping into battle with a drawn kunai, her laugh chilling many of the civilians who were now wondering what they'd been doing, and if it was too late to surrender and beg for mercy.

Hana and Kib moved ahead as Team 10 followed them. "That's it Akamaru, get those traitors." Kiba said to his partner who was now the size of a bear. Hana's three dogs were in the lead. She was about to head out to secure the retreat route when Yugito came and told her what was needed and why.

Yugito and her ANBU team were in the trees following them. They'd been ordered to track and kill the traitorous clan, and they would not fail.

They entered a thinner area and barely avoided the hail of kunai that would have turned them into pincushions.

"DIE!" a Haruno teen yelled throwing a kunai with exploding tags at them.

It missed as they scattered, but the pursuers found that they were now the hunted as nearly thirty Haruno's came out of the trees.

"Jashin will allow me the honor of removing your stains from existence." A figure wearing the black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Hidan-sama, we can deal with these trash." A Haruno elder says.

"Flee you fools." Another cloaked figure said.

"Kakuzu-sama." Another Haruno said.

"Shit, Akatsuki." Asuma said pulling his trench knives. "Team 10, Pattern Sigma Nine." He barked.

All hell broke loose.

**AN: Anyways, need to do a small rant so keep a stiff upper lip and all while I go off please.**

**To those that don't like seeing x-over or cameo's then (EXPLETIVE DELETED) and the horse you rode in on. I'm not changing what I'm doing. You don't like my working things in, then don't read. PM'ing me and saying "I'm going to blah blah blah" is a waste of my time and yours. And whomever MariusOverbite316 is, who the hell did I rip off? You want to report me for some slight or whatever GO AHEAD. Then pray the other readers don't get pissed at you and form a lynch mob. Nearly 500 reviews says I'm doing something right. Saying I stole someone's idea for a story, I'd like to know who. And then put both under a microscope. Accusing someone of plagiarism without backing up and saying whose is someone that has no balls. If your female, then I and my girlfriend say we hope you never breed, cause stupidity runs in small minded circles.**

**To those that see this, I am sorry, but I open my mail box and see that crap when I've had nothing but a shit week was just the icing of someone shitting on my cheerios. Enjoy the posted chapters and I'll see you all again next week with more. BELIEVE IT!!!!**


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 42: 

Mica blasted thru the air, he could feel the wind surround him, embrace him, make him feel a part of it.

He'd passed over Orochimaru's forces and thought about attacking, but he was still winded (pun not intended) from using the Kamahamaha attack.

_I can make it to wave and start them evacuating. And while they're doing that I can rig traps to slow the army._ Mica thought. Despite his earlier bravado, he was certain of two things.

He would be able to slow the army for a brief period.

He wouldn't last long against the heavy hitters in the army, no matter how much control of the wind he'd gotten recently, he wasn't arrogant to think he was immortal or a super being, just a better built one.

Mica checked his pockets and found three senzu beans. _I'll take one when I reach Wave. Keep the other two as back up._ He thought.

The Hanzo sword on his back felt warm, as if it was thrilled with the coming battle. Mica knew the sword held a partial sentience. He'd known it since he'd first touched it.

_And I think it is why I couldn't become a zate. I bonded with the sword in some way, its how I know about its defense mechanism._ Mica thought.

His mind turned to Nami, the kiss she'd given him before he'd flown off.

_I've kissed and been kissed before, why is it she affects me so? Why is it since I first saw her…_ Shaking his head he concentrated on pushing himself faster.

_Wave. Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna. They are my priority right now._

Unnoticed by Mica, the scales on his arm spread a bit further and his hair lengthened another inch.

**Amongst the Dunes**

_So much sand. The Estersands at least had rocks and some vegetation._ Nami thought. She ignored the others as she checked her arrows, adding some of the explosive tags to the shafts like Mica had shown her.

_Mica._ She paused, her gaze turning in the direction of Wave. _Please pamuja (beloved), come back to me. Since we've met, the bond snapped and I find myself drawn to you. Is it something from my grandfather's sword that created it? Or was it as Miriel said, love at first sight?_ The lavender haired girl didn't know what to think. Since her clan gave her to Mica she'd felt it was a blessing, and a curse. He was there, so close and she was fighting the instincts of her people. When she'd mentioned the ponfar back at Tazuna's house that night, she didn't mention that she was feeling it as well.

_The bond between Mica and I is causing me to feel different. I want to please my mate…_ The word mate froze her thought process. _Kami…when did…_

"You okay Nami?" Naruto asked from where he was huddled with Hinata hugging him. the pair had taken the time to sit and talk quietly. Was partially asleep, her eyes lidded and she snuggled into her life size plush toy, her hands holding onto one of Naruto's tails like a security blanket.

"I'm fine." Nami said shortly. Her eyes once more searching towards Wave.

"He'll be fine." Naruto knowing what she was looking for. "I'll kick his ass otherwise."

Nami looked at the blond fox hanyou, and then I would shoot you, and your mate there would kill me."

Naruto nodded. "And that wouldn't do at all."

"**No it wouldn't kit."**

Naruto and Nami and the others jumped out of their skins as Kyuubi rose from the sand like an desert mirage.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto in a loud whisper while glaring at the shade, his nine tails all puffed up.

"Naruto?" Neji asked.

With one more glare at the shade, Naruto looked at the others. "This is Kyuubi no Kitsune, now called Master Kyu, and or Fuzzy Butt Pain."

"**I'm wounded kit."**

"Not yet you aren't. what the hell kept you?"

"**Contrary to what you think, it is difficult to make time over the desert and avoid patrols. Your former sensei killed one group, he's on his way this way now."**

"Patrols?" Neji asked.

"**Right. Three groups of three. One group sadly fell into quicksand as they weren't paying attention to what they were doing. The other one is between the main army and this group, the third is the one Hatake killed."**

Neji looked at the others. "Did Kakashi see you?" Neji asked. The others while they'd been informed of the Kyuubi, seeing him, or more to the point of seeing thru him was a tad unnerving.

Lee was putting a hand in the Kyuubi's back and pulling it back.

"**Quit that."**

"Most strange. Your not there, yet reaching into you produces a chill." Lee said looking at his hand and back to the Kyuubi.

"**And no Hyuga, Hatake did not see me. I've been running underground. Its what's taken me this long to get here. I heard Naruto's voice and showed up here instead of Suna.**"

Naruto looked at the shade, who was now looking at Hinata, as Naruto's arm was around her waist along with a tail. **"Hm, so you've snagged a hottie, hey kit."**

"Ero-kitsune." Naruto hissed, but his hand stayed around Hinata's waist. "Kyuubi." Hinata said and her eyes bled to black.

Naruto stepped back. This was the first time he'd ever seen her in her Jahk'Ayhln state and her hair now black as night and her skin pale as snow stood before the shade.

"**I should destroy you here and now for the pain and suffering you put Naruto through all these years."** Hinata's sub-zero voice caused the Konoha nin to back off and Gaara to look up from where he'd been meditating.

"You sound almost like…Shukaku." The kazekage said in his tone of voice that showed interest. Kyuubi snorted.

"**Please. Hinata's better than he ever was. more scary too."** He looked at her. **"So, the old soul finally steps up to the plate."**

"**Do not tempt me Kyuubi."** Hinata said in her dark voice.

"Both of you stop it." Naruto said stepping between the two. He slipped a tail around Hinata's waist. "I forgave him Hinata-hime. Please."

At Naruto's touch and voice, Hinata allowed herself to revert to normal and relax into his arms. Her eyes locked on the Kyuubi. "He may have forgiven you, but I won't forget."

Kyuubi nodded.

"And Kyu, I'm dying to ask, you keep switching Shukaku's gender. What the hell?" Naruto asked after a moments of thought.

"Yes, Mother…Shukaku seemed to alternate in my mind." Gaara said.

Kyuubi smirked. **"Kit, the damn desert rat is a hermaphrodite."**

All those there save Gaara, and Hinata face plant into the sand at that. Gaara growls. **"OOOH. Best be careful picking on Gaara here, he has his…her…ITS mood swings."**

Sand rose up trying to crush the shade, but just passed thru him and Gaara growled and turned his back on the former fox lord.

"Hermaphrodite…"

"**Yeah kit. Shukaku had both sets. Its one of the reasons she was so irritable all the time. it was that time of the month, or male pride kicking in."**

The women in the group growled at the Kitsune lord who gave their threats the attention he thought they were due, he ignored them.

"**Now, can you lot…"**

Kakashi reappeared landing right in Kyuubi. Both the fox and the nin shuddered at the feeling. Kyu floated away and Kakashi stood there shivering for another minute. "I think he slimed me." The silver haired Genin said shivering at the feeling of landing full body in the shade.

"Probably did." Naruto remembered his few interactions with Master Kyu and the shade would hide in his body.

Kakashi blinked his eyes and looked at the shade. "Kyuubi I would assume."

"**Assume nothing Hatake. You know what they say about assuming anything."** Kyu said.

"It's the mother of all fuck ups." Neji said from where he was standing and the others all looked at him. TenTen patted his arm.

"**That to."** Kyu said.

Itachi sighed. "We're off track. Report Kakashi." Itachi said in a command voice he had when he lead ANBU squads.

"The main group has set up camp. A runner is carrying orders for the other groups to hold till nightfall."

"How do you know?" Nami asked.

Kakashi did his famous U shaped eye smile. "Because I killed the messenger and read the orders. Danzo is devising a plan, he didn't approve of Orochimaru splitting their forces."

Neji snorted. "Considering its been nearly twenty years since Danzo actually partook in combat…"

"Danzo has a new arm. Looks like Orochimaru's labs are still operating." Kakashi said.

"No surprise there." Itachi said. "He's always played with alchemy and other sciences. Look at nearly every Oto nin we've ever killed. They all have been experimented on."

Naruto nodded. "Same with bandits we ran into years ago. They said they were failed experiments, but they still served him in Rice."

Kakashi remembered that was a mission Jiraiya had taken Sakura and Naruto on while gathering intelligence on Orochimaru's location.

"So, what do we do now?" Lee asked bouncing from foot to foot like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"**Hit them hard and fast." **Kyu said. **"Kit goes in first with his shadow clones and Mekrd'cypan swinging. Nami and bun girl here do their long distance thing. The rest of you follow in on a pincer maneuver."**

The others looked at the shade who looked at them annoyed. **"What? I do have ideas on tactics."**

"Kyuubi is right." Itachi said. "Gaara uses his sand attacks to trap and kill, Team 9 will come from the east, Kakashi, myself and Hinata will come in from the west." He looked at Naruto. "Can you do this?"

Naruto gave him a huge grin. The others heard the unspoken "BELIEVE IT!" and the blond just smiled his huge grin, and suddenly the small assault force nearly felt sorry for the unsuspecting enemy nin.

"Get ready, we go in five." Itachi said.

Naruto turned and was half a step away before there was a tug on his tails. He turned right into a kiss from Hinata.

"**So sweet, I think I'll develop cavities." **Kyu muttered watching the pair. _Of course I'll never admit it out loud, but the kits got good taste. The girls got a nice ass and a great rack._

Kyuubi looked around, he could have sworn something smacked him in the back of his head, but he found nothing and shrugged it off to seeing the young couple kissing.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 43: 

**Wave**

"Just get your people out of here Tazuna. Head to Takigakure." Mica said to the bridge builder as they hurried to evacuate the village. "Orochimaru and his force will be here and I would rather cut back on civilian casualties."

"But we can help." Inari said holding up his crossbow.

"Sorry kid. Naruto would kill me. This is a ninja battle. Destructive with high casualty rates. You need to get to safety." Mica said as he used his wind attacks to rip up large area's of dirt to make barricades and trenches.

He'd landed hard outside Tazuna's house and after getting them to sound the village bell, he ordered everyone to evacuate. Villagers were leaving carrying what they could. Inari had a stubborn look on his face so Mica did the only thing he could think of. He hit a pressure point and the young teen collapsed. "Here." Mica said lifting him and handing him to Tazuna. "Get going old man."

"Mica-kun." Tsunami said looking at the young man she'd gotten to know briefly with Naruto. "Go. Naruto considers you special to him, and I care for you as well as my time was brief." He smiled. "Besides, when this is done think of all the business you'll have Tazuna."

The bridge builder looked at him, then his eyes widened. "NO. Not my bridge."

"I have to. Once you cross over, I need to collapse it. I need to force Orochimaru to use the mountain pass. If he crosses here, Konoha will not be ready."

Tazuna looked at the bridge. Mica handed him a pouch. "The gems in there you can rebuild the whole village and be prosperous."

Tazuna looked in and sputtered. There were nearly twenty gems an inch in diameter. "I can't accept this."

"Take it. I'm blowing your bridge, might as well make sure its money well spent." Mica said with a grin that reminded them of Naruto.

"Besides, we got more. Hunting was good for us." Mica said. _Just hope Naruto and Kyu-sensei aren't pissed I gave away nearly all our funds from the Estersand hunt. But we still have the eggs and claws to trade in, not to mention the Sand snake venom and other things._ Mica thought of the scroll he'd left sealed with Naruto. _Hope he finds it after this is over._

Mica turned his head and felt the chakra presence in the distance of the approaching army. "Showtime." He muttered sparing a final glance at the villagers who crossed the bridge. Mica leapt into the air and used a treetop for cover. He needed to send the chakra pulse to set off the tags he'd planted on the bridge.

_Took all one thousand of my tags, but its got to be done._ He thought as he waited. His mind however went back to the kiss from Nami again.

_They were so soft._ He thought, a slight trickle of blood came from his nose.

Orochimaru sat upon the sled, the dog sized serpents pulling it. Sasuke and Sakura were on similar sleds. Standing with Orochimaru was a figure cloaked in black, shadows like mist concealed the person's face.

"I want you to kill Tsunade." Orochimaru said to the person next to him. "You've messed up to many plans over the years with your incompetence."

"**I messed up nothing Sannin. I am the most powerful sorcerer the world over. My master feels your worth his loaning you myself and giving you power."** The figure said.

Orochimaru sneered. "You think yourself above your station wizard. And my contract with the snakes allows me to understand you. Mess up again Shang and I will take _your_ soul, and your master be damned."

The cloaked figure said nothing. Orochimaru sent a look to Sakura who nodded and pulled her sled nearer to Sasuke.

"**Do you believe your servant will be able to deal with the sand ninja's?"**

"He can. His forces are large enough, and Suna has been weak for more than a decade, and their failure back in the chunin exams hurt them even more." The Snake Sannin said with confidence.

"**You play a dangerous game Sannin. My master expects results."**

Orochimaru laughed. "You mean like his manipulating Akatsuki worked so well. I hear he lost Pain and his whore."

"**Pain is where he supposed to be, and when the time comes, my master will take his pawn and replace him with a dark queen."**

Orochimaru wasn't sure what that meant. The sorcerer still hadn't told him where Pain went after Akatsuki fell, and more to the point the hidden master was still a mystery to the Sannin. It was the one flaw in his whole plan over the years. The sorcerer came to him all those years ago, and offered him his chance at immortality.

_The fool Pain handed me his body switching jutsu without complaint. Whomever this master is, he's more powerful than ten S-class rogue ninja and this fool of a sorcerer fears him as well, and I've seen his powers…_

Orochimaru was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached Wave. "Look familiar Sasuke-kun?" the sannin asked.

"Hn." The Uchiha said.

"Looks like they recovered nicely." Sakura said. Orochimaru looked at her and hissed under his breath seeing the forlorn look on her face. He knew about Team 7's mission in Wave. His spies had recorded everything.

"Nostalgia Sasuke-kun?" he asked.

"No. the place can burn for all I care, their just farmers and cowards."

"Hm. Not a bad idea. Kenji, Toal." Orochimaru snapped and two of his guards appeared. "Burn it. Order the men no prisoners, they are cowards after all."

"Hai Orochimaru."

The Snake Sannin paused his sled and watched as his ninja entered many of the buildings.

"Strange, no one out and about." Sakura said.

Orochimaru thought the same thing. He felt a blast of chakra as the first building exploded.

Mica smiled from his position as he ignited the bombs he'd made. He smiled as the shrapnel bombs went off killing dozens of Oto ninja each. Wave burned, but it was costing Orochimaru troops with each building. _Just try to run bastards._ The dragon hanyou thought.

"PULL BACK!" Orochimaru yelled as another building went up. Others tried to escape, but shrapnel bombs popped up from chakra sensitivity and exploded killing more of his ninja.

Orochimaru hissed in rage as more of his ninja were decimated. He'd pulled his sled back along with Sasuke, Sakura and the sorcerer Shang.

Some of the ninja near the back of the army fled into the forest and were cut down by more traps. "HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!" Orochimaru ordered.

"They knew we were coming." Sasuke said in his dead superior tone.

"We made no secret of our approach." The Sannin said. "They rigged the village and fled."

Orochimaru shook his head. "Forget this insignificant hamlet. Konoha waits for us." He motioned his army ahead and the fools crossed the bridge. Several hundred ninja were on the bridge when there was another pulse. Orochimaru, his lieutenants watched as the Great Naruto Bridge erupted.

Sasuke blamed one person for this as it was raining Oto-nin parts. "Damn Dobe."

**Amongst the Dunes**

Naruto sneezed into his hand. _Someone's pissed at me._ He thought looking over his shoulder to see Hinata blushing from the teasing of TenTen. Shaking his head he grabbed his Mekrd'cypan in each hand, their weight were comforting and he took several deep breaths.

"Lets do this." He muttered and leapt up into the air using the vunla to enhance his leap even higher. While in the air he formed the familiar cross seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN!" he yelled and the air filled with nearly two hundred shadow clones, all of them coming down and armed with activated chakra blades in the middle of the enemy camp.

Kakashi shook his head as he crested the dune, his kunai buried into the neck of the perimeter guard. "Something's never change." He muttered seeing the blond tear into the enemy. "But he does know how to make an entrance." Itachi said.

Hinata ignored them, her Byakugan eyes focusing on the path ahead and her hands striking lethally enemy nin that came between her and her goal of reaching her boyfriend…mate…_Whatever, he's mine and no one is stopping me._ She thought with a juken strike to the chest of a Iwa nin and watched as the ninja's sternum was destroyed.

_Jahk'Ayhla's strength has enhanced my own, even in my natural state._ She thought as she moved on.

On the other side of the camp, Team 9 was just as effective. TenTen hanging back with Nami fired kunai and shuriken with the bow user as they opened up a path for Neji and Lee. Behind the girls Gaara was focusing and soon the enemy ninja were encased in sand and pulled underground. Some were pierced by spikes of hard sand and one unlucky nin came close to Hinata found a sand clone of Gaara that encased him in sand and intoned. "SAND COFFIN." The blood seeping out was soon swallowed by the sand as it collapsed.

Nami's arrows found their marks, hitting enemy ninja in the throats, between the eyes, and an unlucky ninja was caught in the groin, which paused the combat as Neji, Lee, Itachi, Kakashi and Gaara paused and looked at the lavender haired girl who looked at them and said "Boom."

The poor ninja was blown to pieces. The men made the choice to avoid pissing her off after that point.

In the middle of the camp, the Naruto army was dealing death in many forms. Many of the clones mekrd'cypan's puffed away and they were using kunai after the initial attack. And while the surprise had been effective, the center of the camp was still packed with talented ninja.

Naruto smiled, his chakra blades slicing thru the defenders with ease. When he found himself surrounded he'd use a vunla wave and scatter the enemy nin with but a slight mental push.

The purple and orange blades humming as they cut a path of destruction, nothing the invading ninja did seemed to be able to stand up to the strange blades.

Naruto heard the word Raijin spoken and in a way it was flattering.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Naruto turned to see one of the Iwa ninja in the group summon a stone gargoyle. "KILL HIM!" the ninja screamed before an arrow from Nami went right in his mouth and knocking him backwards, dead long before he hit the sand.

Naruto ducked the swipe from the stone summon and used a vunla wave to scatter more ninja before he tried to focus on the summon. He knew it was strong, but he saw it wasn't fast.

_It's based on raw power._ He thought as he dodged several claw swipes and his blades leaving gouges in its rock covered flesh.

Naruto wasn't able to go on the offensive as several ninja were keeping him on the defensive while the gargoyle recovered from its missed attacks.

"KAITEN!"

The enemy ninja were dead and Naruto saw Hinata was there, her eyes blazing with fury. Several arrows were imbedded in the gargoyle and Nami launched several more.

Naruto and Hinata moved back seeing that the rest of the camp was nearly dead as Lee, Neji and Kakashi were chasing down the ones trying to escape. TenTen was at their side along with Gaara.

"Its not slowing down." The weapons mistress said looking at the approaching gargoyle as it fought against the sand as it sand down with every step to it's ankle.

"It's a suicide summon." Gaara says. "The summoner uses his or her chakra to power it, and even with the summoner dead, it will keep coming until it is destroyed."

Naruto deactivated his blades and hung them on his belt. He saw TenTen watching them and smiled. "Sorry Ten-chan, but they are specially made for me."

He then looked at the others. "I might not have mastered the Kamahamaha like Mica, but I do have an ace up my sleeve that I mastered with a ton of training."

The others watched as he focused and a ball of swirling chakra formed in the palm of his hand.

"The Yondaime's original technique that I learned in less than three weeks." Naruto said turning back to the gargoyle that had more arrows in it as Nami wasn't giving up on trying to bring it down.

Naruto lunged as it got in range.

"RASENGAN!"


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 44: 

"RASENGAN!"

The poor Gargoyle never knew what hit it, as the powerful attack bore into its torso, chipping away at it like it was tissue.

Gaara created sand clones that grabbed its arms to keep it from attacking Naruto while he destroyed its body. Hinata kept an eye out for an enemy ninja and could see Itachi guarding Nami now.

In the distance Lee, Neji and Kakashi could be heard as they cut down the retreating ninja.

But none of that mattered as the Gargoyle was destroyed in an explosion as the Rasengan reached its core and shards of gravel flew everywhere. "KAITEN!" Hinata spun shielding herself and TenTen from the debris.

When she stopped she looked.

"NARUTO!"

**Wave**

Orochimaru was pissed. He'd lost a quarter of his forces here in Wave. "Someone will die a very painful death for this. THIS I COMMAND!"

Sasuke looked at the smoldering bridge. His eyes wide at the thought that he'd nearly led the ninja onto the bridge in his arrogance.

"I can't believe the dobe blew up the bridge." He muttered. Sakura next to him shook her head at the Uchiha's stupidity. _All we need is his body. I wonder if Lord Orochimaru will let me destroy his foolish mind. Its not like he uses it._ Was the thought from the pink haired double agents mind.

Double agent as she betrayed Konoha for Danzo, and then unknown to Danzo, betrayed him to work for Lord Orochimaru. _Patience girl. Not much longer and we'll have all we want, and we won't need to pretend any longer._ Her sickly yellow-green eyes looked at her new master and saw him raging about the attack.

_Of course there are times he's not that bright either. But then my other persona was a rabid fan-girl who thought Sasuke-kun here was the end all be all of the world. Tcha. Glad I destroyed that one. Will need another one soon. Especially if I run into that Hyuga whore._

Shang the sorcerer stood impassively looking at the burning bridge.

"I WANT THE ONES WHO DID THIS, TORTURED…KILLED!" Orochimaru was ranting. "I WANT THEM POUNDED INTO THE GROUND. I WANT THEM PUMMELED…PULVERIZED…GUTTED…EVISCERATED…THEIR EYES GOUGED…CRUCIFIED…GORED…BURNED…I WANT THEM DEAD!"

Shang nodded at the impressive list. Orochimaru while a fool for his master, was inventive fool.

Mica laughed as he watched the snake sannin have a temper tantrum. He heard what the hebi-teme wanted done to him and shook his head. _At least he doesn't want to rape me. Oh, wait, that's what the Uchiha is for. Naruto says he's become Orochimaru's personal cock puppet._

Shaking his head at the unwanted and unneeded image he watched as Orochimaru settled down and ordered his army back the other way.

_They're going for the mountain pass. Good. Phase two._

He was lifting off into the air when the kunai caught him in the hip and he fell to the ground below.

"Well look at what we have here."

Mica looked up and saw Orochimaru there. _How?_

The Sannin sneered. "I felt your chakra pulses boy. Who are you, it doesn't really matter, as you will be dead, but I would like to know the name of the fool who attacked my army.

_I'm boned._ Mica thought looking up at the Sannin.

**Outside Konoha**

Asuma was fighting for his and his teams life against the man the Haruno had called Hidan while the others dealt with the man called Kakuzu and the Haruno escapees.

"Your life is forfeit, my god shall be pleased with your sacrifice."

Asuma was really cursing his habit of smoking. The battle was dragging on too long and he was having a bitch of a time keeping up with the S-class nin. He'd read Jiraiya's bios on the Akatsuki and knew this man was dangerous.

His trench knives here getting heavier and he knew that if he didn't end this soon he was going to be dead and his team soon after.

"FANG OVER FANG!"

Kiba and Akamaru's attack bought him some time as Hidan backed up to avoid getting hit. Kiba and Akamaru put themselves between Asuma and Hidan. "Hey smoke stack, you trying to piss of Kurenai sensei and get killed?" Kiba said.

"Stow it Kiba." Ino said as she joined them.

"What are you two doing here?" Asuma asked, not that he wasn't thankful, but he thought they were helping the others.

"The other Akatsuki members escaped, Shika and Choji along with the ANBU are dealing with the Haruno's." Ino said to her team leader.

Hidan smiled. "More sacrifices. My lord will be most pleased." However before the Akatsuki member could do anything he was dragged into the ground.

"What the hell?" Kiba snarled. "COME BACK HERE COWARD!"

"Kiba." Asuma said.

"He was just as surprised as…"

Before Ino could finish saying whatever it was she was going to, a geyser of blood erupted from the spot where Hidan had vanished from. "Oh gross." Ino said taking several steps back.

A figure burrowed out of the ground and looked at Kiba, Asuma and Ino. "Akatsuki and its members are not your concern." The masked figure said and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know Ino. Whomever it was has a grudge against the Akatsuki." Asuma said.

"What was that symbol on its chest?" Kiba asked. "And Akamaru says whomever it was smelled like a freshly dug grave."

Asuma shook his head. "Something to worry about later. We have Haruno's to deal with and Konoha to prepare for war."

The three ninja and canine returned to the battle that had shifted away while they'd been dealing with Akatsuki member Hidan and they leapt to the trees to get back there quicker.

**Amongst the Dunes**

"NARUTO!"

Hinata was at the blonds side in an instant. He as laying bleeding from a gut wound. The Gargoyle's talon embedded into him.

"(Cough) I.It looks (cough) like it (cough) got in a (cough) lucky shot Hin(cough)ata-chan." Naruto was becoming pale and his breathing was becoming shallow and uneven.

Hinata hit the pressure points several times and finally got the claw to release its grip and pulled it from Naruto's stomach which caused him to scream in pain.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned him as she started to use her medical training to heal him.

"Why isn't this healing?" she demanded.

Kakashi was there, "And why isn't Naruto's healing factor dealing with it?" the former Jounin turned Genin grabbed the claw and examined it. He saw some yellow substance under the nails of the claw. "Poison of some kind." Kakashi said.

"Here." Nami said handing her a vial.

"What is it?"

"An all purpose antidote. My tribe made them as we dealt with a lot of poisonous fiends."

Hinata poured the antidote down Naruto's throat and his breathing which had been shallow steadied, and soon his healing factor kicked in and his color returned to his cheeks.

"We need to get back to Suna." Itachi said.

"Yeah, the main force has got to be wondering about their runners." Kakashi agreed. He picked up Naruto in a fireman's carry and Hinata grabbed his blades, hooking them to her belt as they leapt away. Gaara at the top of the dune looked at the carnage and formed his hand. sand from around the camp rose up and in a tidal wave buried the bodies. It took him two more times to bury them properly and Gaara cursed missing 'mother' but not the mental anguish. He looked at the scene once more and then followed the others.

All of them concerned for Naruto and the thought that the invading army was armed with poisons that could stop a Jinchuriki from healing was not lost on any of them.

_Orochimaru has been very busy._ Itachi thought. _What has he planned for you little brother is what I'm wondering. Are you his, or do you retain your own thoughts?_

They bounded over the desert faster heading back to Suna than when they left keeping low to the ground. The war for Suna was approaching. Danzo's forces wouldn't know what hit them, or so they hoped.

**AN: I know this one is a bit short, sorry about that. I'm working on writing the big battles separately right now, and I think I hit a snag or two. I'll know more on the next chapter if I can fix it or if I might have made a huge mistake. **


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 45: 

**Suna**

"Prepare the ballista." Gaara ordered. They'd been waiting for a day and they saw Danzo's group coming over the horizon.

"Catapults ready." Kankuro said watching the flags.

"Are you sure we can't meet them out there?" Naruto asked. He'd been going crazy since waking up in Suna's hospital, and it took kissing Hinata senseless and sneaking out while she was dazed before he got to the wall with the Kazekage.

Hinata had not been pleased and the Suna nin laughed seeing Naruto backing up from the shorter woman, his tails and fox ears drooping as she scolded him like a small child.

Nami shook her head. She'd raided the armory and gathered more arrows. Granted her quiver was spelled to never run out, but she lay the arrows on the wall and her eyes picking her targets from here, she knew she would out fire the Suna archers.

"Pass the word, we hold them at the wall, and do what we can, but draw back and lead them into the traps." Gaara reminded them. Suna was going to fall, that was certain, but it would fall on the defenders terms.

"Can anyone join this shindig, or is it a private party?"

they all turned and saw a battered and bleeding Mica lowering from the sky.

"MICA!" Naruto was at his brothers side and looking him over. "What the hell happened to you?"

Mica was a mess. His clothes were burned, torn and barely hanging off him. he still hand the Hanzo sword strapped to his back. His scale covered arm was covered in grime and his flesh arm was cut and bleeding.

Naruto saw that the scales had spread to cover nearly the whole left side of Mica's torso.

"I stopped them, they're going to be circling back to take the mountain pass." He said and coughed up some blood.

"What happened to you?" Nami asked watching as Hinata worked on healing him and wrapping what she could.

"Took on a Sannin, an Uchiha, a pink haired bitch and a dark sorcerer."

The others looked at him. "WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

Mica sighed and accepted the healing potion from Nami. He downed it and sighed. "Well after I evacuated wave and blew the bridge…"

(Flashback)

"Well look at what we have here."

Mica looked up and saw Orochimaru there. _How?_

The Sannin sneered. "I felt your chakra pulses boy. Who are you, it doesn't really matter, as you will be dead, but I would like to know the name of the fool who attacked my army.

_I'm boned._ Mica thought looking up at the Sannin.

He rolled to the side avoiding the foot stomp that would have crushed his head and rolled to his feet.

"Hm, fast." The sannin sneered and Mica knew he had to get out of here quick. He fired off several punches and kicks, but Orochimaru blocked them.

"Well trained. But you aren't wearing a headband."

Mica stayed quiet. _Last thing I need is to give him any information._ Mica avoided several strikes, but Orochimaru slipped past his defenses and a kick sent him flying and he rolled.

_Shit._

He'd landed in full view of the army.

_And in full view of that Kami-damned Sharingan._ Mica cursed again and did a handspring kick and managed to clip Orochimaru, sadly it was a mud clone and dissolved.

The army started to circle them. _I'm boned_.

Mica dove as several kunai flew at him and he saw Sasuke was heading towards him now. _And the pink haired chit has got to be Sakura from Naruto's description._ Mica was not liking his odds.

"No." Orochimaru said stepping into the circle. "I wish to see what kind of defender Konoha has given these fools." Keeping the army back, but leaving him with its leaders.

Mica smirked. "Who said I worked for Konoha."_ Keep them guessing._

He sent a hail of senbon needles at Sasuke and leapt to the air, twisting about he barely managed to avoid a return volley of shuriken from Sakura.

"Your dead." Sasuke said and his hands went to the seals. "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FIREBALLS!"

Mica twisted and landed avoiding some, but a few caught him. he rolled on the ground putting them out. _I can't use my wind, it'll tip them off. okay Melwasu, think._

Mica found himself in a taijutsu battle with Sakura. He blocked a hit from her and felt his arms groan. _Damn she's strong._ He responded with a headbutt and sent her stumbling back.

Sadly he had no chance to catch his breath as Sasuke was there with more fire jutsu's and he was once more twisting and turning to avoid getting hit. He spun right into a kunai attack from the now recovered Sakura. And then a roundhouse kick from Orochimaru sent him rolling across the ground.

Many of the ninja in the army were laughing and he heard some of them placing bets on how long he'd last before begging for death. _I don't beg, unless you're a hot chick or Nami…not thinking of her right now. I don't need the distraction._

Mica's hands blurred, "EARTH STYLE, ROCK MISSILE!" a clump of the ground heaved up and then shattered into pieces the size of a kunai and sped towards those attacking him

Orochimaru was just as quick with a mud wall and Sasuke sent another fireball at him.

_Bastard is a pyromaniac._ Mica cursed and fired off a shuriken at Sakura and landed. Orochimaru was smiling and Mica knew that couldn't bode well.

"Impressive little ninja. But you have no hope of winning here."

"Winning? Who said I was here to win?" Mica sent a chakra pulse out and another shrapnel bomb went off causing the invaders to scramble. Mica leapt to a rooftop, but found Orochimaru waiting for him.

"Don't you have anything better to do, like molest your cock puppet Uchiha?" Mica asked as he completed another jutsu. "WATER STYLE: WATER WHIP"

This was draining as there was no water right there and he was forced to draw it from the air, but he did and he snapped the water whip at the Snake Sannin forcing him to leap back.

"You are well trained. Join me."

"Nah. Besides if you say it is my destiny or say you're my father I'll pimp slap you." Mica said and snapped the water whip again missing the Sannin, but that left a hole in the roof where he'd been.

"SHURIKEN BARRAGE!"

Mica cursed forgetting the damn Uchiha and took several throwing stars to the back and his right shoulder before getting away.

He landed on the ground and avoided Sakura's chakra scalpel, and tripped her up with the water whip, entangling her ankles together and sending her crashing to the ground hard.

Mica flipped away as he avoided another fireball. "Don't you know anything else Uchiha, or is your mind too small to process anything other than that?"

_Idiot, don't antagonize them more. Look for a way out._

"Try this." Sasuke said and his hands went into over drive. _Rat, Boar, Tiger, Horse, Horse, Slug…SHIT!_

Mica avoided the attack, but where it hit was dissolving as the acid attack ate into the building behind him.

"Acid spray." He muttered. _I can't keep this up._

Mica snapped the water whips together and focused his will. They solidified and formed a javelin which he tossed and smiled as he caught the Uchiha in the shoulder, dropping him to the ground. Sadly, Orochimaru was there and Mica was under attack by the Snake attacks.

_Snake hand…Damn it!_

Several fangs entered his right arm, and he felt it going numb. Mica used the claw of his left hand to slice thru them and he leapt back onto another roof.

"**Greetings young dragon."**

Mica turned to see the cloaked form of the sorcerer standing there, hands folded into the billowing sleeves of the black cloak.

"Um, hi."

The sorcerer's hand struck out and lightening hit Mica in the chest and sent him flying.

He landed leaving a trench with his impact.

He lay there twitching a bit as the shock of being hit by lightening was running through his system. _BLOODY FUCKING HELL THAT HURT!_ Mica roared.

He rolled onto his side and coughed up some blood, his draconian eyes seeing his four tormentors coming towards him.

_**Fight back.**_

_I am…wait, who said that?_

_**I did. Use my power. Wield me like I'm supposed to be. Draw me forth and name me.**_

_Okay…_

Mica's left hand drifted back towards the Hanzo sword. It was the only thing he could think of. _Great, not only do I have a spirit of Kyuubi bossing me around, now I have a sword that's telling me what to do._

_**Draw me if you wish to live.**_

_Okay. Don't be pushy._

His hand closed on the hilt and he felt something deep inside. As he pulled he knew what he was going to say.

"SING FOR ME…BLADE OF THE FALLEN ANGEL…I NAME THEE, STORMBRINGER!"

As he drew the blade there was a flash. Mica studied it and saw slight currents of wind and lightening flickering around the blade. Mica saw the blade seemed to be coated with frost and he could swear he heard thunder clap when he named it and drew it forth.

_What the hell?_

_**Stormbringer I be, what is my purpose?**_

_Purpose? To defend the weak, to right the wrong, to protect those precious to me. To stop evil._

_**Let those that stand against you feel my wrath.**_

_Why the hell did you activate now and not earlier?_

_**I was in hibernation. Now, TO BATTLE!**_

Mica sighed as he looked at the four opponents. Orochimaru sneered. "Oh, little ninja has a sword. He opened his jaw and disgorged Grass Cutter.

Mica shook his head. _I can't play around anymore. I need to get to Konoha._

_**NO! Join your brother and mate. Your strength will be needed there.**_

Mica didn't argue. He blocked the lunge from Orochimaru and noticed one thing, the Sannin might have the blade, but he was no swordsman.

_He wields it like a kunai._

Mica pushed him back and got a kick from the leader of Oto for his troubles. Sasuke and Sakura attacked then in sync. Mica dodged their attacks, but the sorcerer tagged him with some sort of cutting spell.

_**You are low on energy and hurt. You need time to heal. Rejoin your mate and brother young draconian.**_

_Yeah, how? They're keeping me pretty busy, I'll be cut down if I try to run._

_**Use my power. I have enough for one attack for now.**_

The information flooded his mind and Mica smiled. Orochimaru saw this and wondered what could make the silver haired ninja do that as he was out numbered and surrounded.

_I will study his body and learn its secrets. Those scales blocked and absorbed Sasuke's fire attacks when it hit._

Orochimaru was pulled from his thoughts as Mica leapt into the air and hung there. "Impossible." He said as the young man was standing on air.

"WIND SCAR!" Mica roared and cleaved the blade down in the air. Four waves of chakra and wind tore down towards them.

Orochimaru managed to use a substitution jutsu with a ninja at the back of the army, as did Sasuke, Sakura and Shang.

Sadly the four ninja that replaced them were obliterated as the attack hit causing a huge explosion, and took out several rows of ninja that were watching.

As the smoke cleared, Orochimaru looked around and saw that the silver haired teen was gone.

Sasuke was fuming. _I shall kill him and take his power so I can kill Itachi._

Sakura stepped out from behind the debris of a building unharmed. Her sickly green eyes were thoughtful on the battle. _I've seen him before. I feel like I should remember him, but…_ she shook her head not caring and went to check on Lord Orochimaru.

Shang stood further away, his features hidden by the shadow mist. His talon hands clenched in his robes. _A draconian, here? Master must be informed. This changes everything._

In the sky Mica rocketed towards Suna, his wounds feeling the strain of the wind around him, his one thought was that he'd been lucky. Stormbringer was silent.

(End Flashback)

"And that's what got me here." Mica finished telling them and smiled at Hinata as she finished healing him up.

"My reserves were so low, I couldn't heal up, and I'd used the senzu beans in preparing the defenses."

Naruto reached into his pouch and handed one to Mica. "We really need to grow some of these." The blond Kitsune said.

Mica swallowed it and sighed as he felt refreshed and his chakra was back up to full, and with that his healing picked up what Hinata had missed.

"If this goes right, we can beat Orochimaru's forces to the pass and spring a trap." Kakashi said.

"Worry about Orochimaru's path later." Gaara said. "We have Danzo at the walls."

The group looked out from the walls of Suna and saw legions of Ninja. "Oh, good, leftovers." Mica muttered and stood. Nami pushed him back and glared at him. "You rest. Change into something that's not held together by threads. They'll be there for you when you come back out." She said and gestured to him to go.

Naruto snickered. "Whipped." Kankuro was heard snickering into his hand as Mica passed him.

_I came here for this? I should have gone to Konoha._

**_Yeah, but you would miss a glorious battle, and I got to meet your mate._** Came the voice from the Hanzo sword.

_She's not my mate._ Mica thought to the sword.

**_Not yet in the physical sense, but you find her appealing young dragon. Now do as your mate says, it makes things in life easier when they are happy._**

Mica couldn't argue with the blade on that. His life was easier since Nami entered it when she was happy.

Behind him he could hear the enemy army roar and the battle for Suna began.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 46: 

**Suna**

"HOLD!"

Gaara watched as the invading Oto-Iwa-Kiri and other nations charged. Kankuro was looking at his brother nervously for the command, but Gaara remained unmoving.

"HOLD!" the puppet master yelled out again.

Gaara watched as the first wave came closer and closer.

"Fire." He said in his calm voice.

"FIRE!" Kankuro roared and the message spread and all along the wall fire jutsu's arced out and struck the approaching ninja. The loud launch of the catapults heaving burning pitch and solid stone into the enemy lines.

"Their at the second marker." Kankuro said.

Gaara grunted and watched the enemy still advancing. "Signal the archers."

Kankuro nodded and sent off the message.

Down the wall Nami and the archers saw it and aimed and picked their targets. "Head, or chest shots. If you hit a shoulder, ignore them and try for a fresh, don't put more than one arrow into a target." Nami said.

Several of the Suna nin had bows, a lot had crossbows. "AIM!" she ordered and sighted. "FIRE!"

A volley of arrow flew from the Suna side of the battlefield and the sky darkened as the arrows soared. Many struck, many missed. Some were right on piercing heads and chests, others hit arms, shoulders or legs.

Nami saw this and sent the order. "OPEN UP. KEEP FIRING!" she sent numerous more arrows bringing down many invaders. She snarled seeing the nearly endless waves. "There's just too many." One archer said running out of arrow.

Nami refused to give in and grabbed several of the arrows she'd prepared earlier. "Thin them out." She ordered to those that had done the same as her and she launched the arrow and when it struck it exploded with the force of a dozen exploding tags, taking out the struck ninja and those around them.

Along the wall the archers soon ran out of arrows. Nami kept up her barrage as her quiver was replenishing like it was supposed to do. Her arrows hitting with pinpoint accuracy, didn't slow the advancing horde down, but she kept firing.

Gaara looked on and saw the archers were out save the lavender haired woman that had come with Uzumaki.

"They'll be at the walls in a moment." Kankuro said.

"Ready the oil, and prepare the traps." Gaara said.

Next to him Naruto was fidgeting, the blond nine-tail wanted to fight, Gaara understood, but knew that the plan had to go as it was outlined.

"Naru-kun, relax." Hinata said from next to him. she'd been moved up with him, as Neji said she would have been too concerned about him to focus on her task in the narrowed streets.

The blond looked at her and sighed. "I could be doing something."

"Soon enough." Kakashi said.

Mica returned and stopped seeing the wave of enemy coming. "Um, should there be so many of them?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Seems like Orochimaru press-ganged every nin from his allies and even hired bandits to fill his ranks." Itachi said standing to the side.

Mica looked at the approaching horde. "May I?" he asked Gaara. The Kazekage looked at him and then remembered the event when Mica and Naruto first arrived. He nodded.

Mica climbed up onto the edge of the wall and slammed his hands together in the shape of a ball.

"KA…"

Naruto smiled. Mica had mastered this attack, and while he couldn't pull it off yet, he felt it was a matter of time, but his brother mastered it first and that gave him a sense of pride. He saw Kakashi looking on.

"ME…"

the energy spun and condensed and Mica was drawing in air as well, those around him stepped back as it became harder to breath.

"HA…"

Along the wall the defenders heard this and looked towards the Kazekage's positions seeing a figure on the wall facing the enemy.

"ME…"

Nami paused in her barrage of arrows hearing the familiar chant and saw the ball of energy forming in her Mica's hands.

_My Mica? _She smiled at that thought.

Mica poured more chakra into the attack, remembering the ass kicking he'd just gotten and added his anger to it as well. _I owe your boss you bastards, sadly you're the ones going to feel my wrath._

_**That's right young dragon…add my power.**_

Lightening soon arced into the chakra attack and Mica's reptilian eyes blazed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The attack sped from his hands and as it went, it swelled in size. The charging army froze as its center was wiped out, totally annihilated. The sand they were on was blackened and glassy, nothing else remained of the center group.

On the wall Mica went to a knee, his vision was a bit fuzzy. _What the hell? That took more out of me than it should have._

_**That's because you filled it with your emotions and my power. You'll be fine in a moment, your reserves are rushing up to full again, but I wouldn't use that more than four times a day kiddo.**_

_Yeah, I think if I have to, twice a day is a safety limit._ Mica agreed with the sword.

Naruto and Gaara pulled him back behind the wall, as Danzo, pissed over the loss of a couple hundred troops from such a devastating attack ordered a barrage of fire, rock and lightening jutsu's came from the invaders who were in range and returning fire now.

Mica sighed as he accepted the water from Naruto who looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine." He said to the unasked question. "Just in case, never let your emotions get the best of you when powering that thing, if you ever get it."

Naruto nodded.

Kyu hovered over his apprentices. **"You both surprise me more and more. One of these days, I will find out all you learned from your other tutors."**

Mica and Naruto gave the shade big grins.

"Should we tell him I taught you the shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto stage whispered.

"Nah. Should we tell him that we found new uses for it?" Mica asked back.

Hinata was looking at the pair and shook her head. "What am I to do with you Naru-kun?"

"Take me home?" the blond fired back without thought. Kakashi's snort of laughter caught him and he turned to see Hinata standing there with a look in her eyes he'd seen on some of the Vixen's back in the Underverse.

"Um…"

"**Please your woman and her fantasies later kit."** Kyu said as they peered over the wall to see the Iwa and Kiri nin at the wall and they were scaling it.

Gaara snarled and focused his will and a wall of sand washed them off the wall. He was targeted by a hail of stone missiles and his sand shield protected him.

"They're on the walls. Pull back to point two." He said.

Kankuro sent the word and they began to pull back as the first of the invaders reached the top of the wall. A group of Suna nin went to hold them back while the Kazekage and his group were moved further back.

"No." Gaara said and another wave of sand swiped the invaders from the wall. "They need to believe we are fighting for our lives."

"Gaara's right." Naruto said and he leapt into the air drilled a Iwa nin off the wall with a jump kick.

Hinata was at his side and her Juken palm thrust sent another enemy nin flying, this one with a palm sized hole in his chest.

Mica smiled as he drew Stormbringer. "Let's rock this joint." He leapt and landed in the middle of a group of ninja, the Hanzo sword a blur of motion and in seconds nine dead ninja lay at his feet.

He turned to block a Kiri nin trying to attack him from behind, but an arrow thru the throat dropped the enemy and Mica looked to see Nami standing on a rooftop picking her targets and smiting them down like an avenging angel. Mica smiled and nodded his thanks.

Kankuro was cursing his luck as his brother was determined to make the stand authentic and, and that meant he couldn't leave either. _Yeah, like Temari would let me keep my balls if I leave Gaara behind._ The puppet master thought as he was getting pissed and pulled several of the chakra strings and his three puppets exploded from their concealed places and slaughtered enemy nin with their poisoned tipped weapons. _But, I have to admit this is fun._

Across the wall defenders were fighting and winning and dieing to make the trap believable and the enemy forces were falling for it.

For every Suna ninja that fell, they took at least ten invaders with them.

One Suna nin, poisoned, bleeding from several lethal wounds, showed he was wrapped in exploding tags and dove off the wall.

The explosion took at least thirty invaders when his body hit the ground below.

Danzo stood in his armor, at the back of the army. "Move in the third wave." He ordered, his hate filled eyes spotting the blond hair of the damned Jinchuriki from here, and his eyes widened seeing the tails.

"It is the demon."

_Foolish Sarutobi. He would have made the perfect weapon, now however I will kill him like that whore of a mother. _Danzo sneered thinking of the dead Hokage and the demons mother. _You tried to hide who his parents were, and you succeeded in fooling the rest of the council, but my spies were very good in their jobs._

"Get the Iwa in there, have them use their earth attacks to open a breech." He ordered.

"Nine, beat that Neji-kun." Lee said as his blow sent a Kiri nin into a wall, the impact could be heard shattering every bone in the invader's body, and a human shaped crater in the wall.

"Seventeen." Neji said with a smirk as his Juken attacks took out another nin, ripping out the enemies throat.

"WHAT? NO! MY FIRES OF YOUTH WILL NOT BE DIMINISHED SO. I WILL TOP THAT NEJI-KUN OR…"

"You'll wear that outfit Ten-chan picked out to bed." Neji finished with a grin.

Lee paused, shocked. He then smiled and a backhand blow shattered a skull of a Oto nin.

"And if I win Neji-kun?"

A hail of shuriken cut down the ninja around the pair. "Twenty-seven." TenTen crowed. She then looked at the pair, "Now, can anyone join this wager loves, or is this just a personal bet for your play time?"

Neji blushed. "Of course Ten-hime, you are more than welcome to join us as always in anything and everything we do."

Lee smiled. "Besides, Neji-kun likes that thing you do with your mouth…and…" he saw them looking at him and he blushed. "NOOOO! Not that thing, the other thing…" he looked at Neji. "You're supposed to stop me when I'm saying something like that Neji-kun."

Neji smirked as he did a handstand, helicopter kick taking out two more ninja. "But you get so cute when you do that Lee-kun."

TenTen laughed at her lovers and popped the pantera claws as another group of enemy ninja tried to overrun their position. "Come on boys. IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

Both males watched as TenTen dove in, claws slashing. Neji looked at Lee. And with a shrug they followed, Gentle Fist and Iron Hand styles decimating all in their path.

Itachi was bored. The ninja that encountered him died far too easily, or some recognizing him turned and fled. He saw Kakashi was a blur of motion, the twin kunai in his hands taking lives where they struck.

Itachi knew that they were forbidden from using main attacks. He had been impressed with the attack from Naruto's friend.

_Such power, and it can't be copied with the Sharingan. Simply amazing. If your friend is this strong Naruto, how powerful have you become in three years?_

Itachi deflected a barrage of Kunai and went to aid in the defense of the Kazekage.

Doro ducked as another wave of invaders fired upon him. his whole squad was wiped out. He saw more of the invaders coming down his street and knew that he had to prevent that.

Putting his hands into position he activated the suicide jutsu and rushed out into the full street.

"FOR SUNA AND LORD GAARA!"

The explosion brought down the surrounding buildings and killed the ninja there.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" suddenly the wall was being protected by a hundred blond nine tailed Naruto clones.

"Pull back!" he yelled grabbing Gaara by the shoulder as they were being slowly warn down by sheer numbers.

"No…"

"Gaara, stick to the plan. We need to pull back. They have nearly a third of their forces assaulting the walls now. We need to pull back."

Gaara growled as he created several sand clones to attack the invading forces and allowed himself to be pulled along.

"I know, I hate retreating as well." Naruto admitted as he buried a kunai to the handle in the skull of a Kumo nin that lunged at him and Gaara.

Mica was at their side as they retreated, the Hanzo sword deadly as he along with Kakashi and Itachi made a wall of death between the invaders and Suna's Kazekage as they withdrew deeper into Suna.

"Lord Danzo, the wall is ours. While we are encountering heavy resistance, we can take the city." a Kiri nin reported.

Danzo nodded. "Move the rest of the forces into support. Any reports on our ninja encountering the demon?"

"Reports are sketchy as the fighting is heaviest, but he is with the Kazekage and it seems charged with his protection alone with Kakashi Hatake and a couple other ninja, we assume are either Suna nin or mercenaries."

Danzo nodded. "Report when you get them."

The nin vanished and Danzo looked on as his forces poured into Sunagakure. _Lord Orochimaru will be pleased when I give him the Kyuubi to experiment on. And when his guard is down, it will be my turn. I will kill him and Konoha will be mine and they will hail me as their savior, and the Legacy of the Yondaime will be nothing more than a footnote in history._

Danzo looked to his left. _Where the hell is Sai?_

**Wave**

Orochimaru waited as the medics cleared him and he glared at Shang. "You knew who or what that brat is."

The sorcerer bowed his head. **"He's a hanyou. Nothing of concern."**

"Nothing of concern? He's forced us to go back around, and our travel time is reduced as we have ninja checking every inch of the way back and the second bridge for more traps."

Shang shrugged his cloaked shoulders. **"Arrogance was your undoing here in Wave, Lord Orochimaru. The Hanyou is nothing."**

The Snake Sannin snorted. "Nothing sorcerer? He's taken a chunk of my army out by himself. He's delayed our advance on Konoha to a crawl. He survived an attack by myself, Sasuke, Sakura and yourself. That indicates something, and I want to know what."

Shang was wondering what to reveal. He shrugged. **"Perhaps he has some skill, but his attack was mostly surprise. As to his surviving, I believe it is due to the blade he carries. I need time to study, but I think it is one of the legendary nine."**

Orochimaru looked at him. "Explain."

Shang shrugged. **"Nine blades forged for the demon kings, in their ivory thrones."** Seeing Orochimaru's look the sorcerer sighed behind the mask of mist and shadow. **"In the lands I am from, there are special blades that were forged by the fallen angel Hittori Hanzo. Three blades for the Rivan Kings in the kingdoms of the sky. Seven for the Nomads that traverse the world, forever alone. Nine for the Demon Lords on their ivory thrones."**

_And the one blade that can rule all of the Underverse, the one that can kill an immortal, Mortal Edge, the black blade._ Shang thought, but left unsaid, Orochimaru did not need to know about it, nor the Underverse.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "And these blades…"

"**Are thought to have been accounted for. The Rivan never leave the sky kingdoms, they live above the world and never interact. The Nomads are rumored to have broken their blades long ago. And the demon lords…"** Shang shrugged.

The two would have continued their discussion, but Sakura approached. Shang drifted deeper into the shadows.

"Report." Orochimaru ordered the kunoichi.

"We can still take Kohona Lord Orochimaru. Sasuke has ordered that Kumo, Kiri and Mizu empty and every citizen be armed. He's sent runners. He believes we can use the civilians as fodder."

Orochimaru nodded. "And word from our…allies?"

Sakura held up the messenger scroll. "Konoha stopped the civil war and executed everyone. The Haruno clan made an escape attempt, but it seems they failed. Akatsuki member Hidan was killed by an unknown nin, Kakuzu escaped."

Orochimaru sneered at the thought of the once powerful criminal organization falling so low. "They can't even perform a simple retrieval mission without the aid of the leaders guidance."

He looked up and saw her reluctance. "There's more?"

"Messenger from Lord Danzo. They are attempting to take Suna."

Orochimaru paused. "If we make our fastest time, we could cross Suna and add Danzo's force back to our own." He thought. "Prepare the army to march. Tell Sasuke his forces can catch up. Have scout keep scanning for traps or ambushes."

He stood and sneered. "And when we meet our silver haired friend, I think I will enjoy his company."

**AN: **

**Sorry about the rant last time. I am very glad of the reviews I do get, and try and keep most of you happy. (Shield jutsu to prevent rocks) **

**To those of you who PM'd me about Wave's location, my defense is I don't have a map of the Naruto world so (shrugs). I figure its connect with another bridge to another part and so on, the Great Naruto Bridge I figure was its connection to the Land of Fire. For those that believe that everything needs to be gospel…you really need to get laid. **

**Stay tuned, the war for Suna continues. (my girlfriend figures I can make part one here at least 80 or 90 chapters. We'll see, as I'm trying to clean up the miniscule notes on napkins.) Well, next chapter…BELIEVE IT. (does Jiraiya's dance) So swears an Ero-Slacker.**


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 47: 

**Suna**

"Oh, you sonova…" Mica said as he buried his fist into a Kiri nin's chest.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Wind Knuckle?" Mica asked as they continued to lure the invaders deeper into Suna, blowing streets up to route them certain directions.

The invaders found the rooftops to be heavily trapped and avoided them now.

"Wind knuckle?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I am a wind user. I make attacks based off others I've seen, but with my wind. I saw this one traveler, he encased his hand in fire and called it Burning knuckle. Same principle, but different element."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto has made hundreds of attacks over the years. A lot of the stuff we've made is results of pranks or watching others and their attacks."

They did a double spin away, and their backhands holding kunai slammed into the unfortunate Oto nin's head on either side.

"So, you were originally from Konoha?" Kakashi asked, his memory spotty from the mental blocks from his ANBU days.

"Hai." Mica said. "The Third sent me away when my original bloodline activated. I needed to learn how to control it."

"You have a Kekkei genkai?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed a Mizu nin and snapped his neck with a quick twist.

"Had. I sacrificed it in order to give Master Kyu a chance at freedom. Not sure why he didn't get a body, but the ritual we used was old." Mica said with a shrug and his hand blurred and rock spikes shot up from the ground and impaled the surrounding enemy nin.

Kakashi was thinkning, but asked his question while he thought about what he'd learned. "What was your Kekkei Genkai?"

"Hemokaton. I could manipulate blood in a person's body once they were cut." Mica said.

"You were the one who killed the ROOT ANBU three years ago." Kakashi said his eyes widening.

"Yeah."

"And you gave it up, to free the Kyuubi."

"Don't take that tone Kakashi. There is a lot of our tale you don't know, and while Naruto I'm sure told you all a quick highlight version, there are things you don't know. Master Kyu was as much a victim as Naruto."

Kakashi looked over where Naruto and Hinata were causing destruction to all that approached them. He was amazed at the level of teamwork they showed. They worked together covering as if they'd been teamed for years.

He saw the Kyuubi's shade moving around distracting enemy ninja. _Victim? Look what his influence has done to Naruto. He's a hanyou now. The citizens of Konoha might have accepted him back, but now…_

Kakashi had kept quiet about the nine tails Naruto now sported. Hinata had not been surprised by it, which had him wondering about that, _Its as if she knew in advance what he looked like._

The former Jonin turned Genin continued to fight, his eyes going to his former student, a wave of nostalgia passed over him. _No. no matter what I will support Naruto now. I messed up before, and some of it was the mental jutsu's placed on me. Inoichi warned me that some of them might still linger due to how long they'd been there before he removed them._

The battle was going on and Kakashi forced himself to focus on the task at hand. _There will be time for contemplation later._

"Eighty-four!" Lee crowed proudly as another nin fell beneath his iron fist style.

Neji's Kaiten took out three more and he smirked at Lee. "Eight-five."

"I will win Neji-kun." Lee said.

"You can try Lee-kun." Neji said.

"Get the lead out." TenTen said as she ripped open another nin with her claws. Her new style suited her, the pantera claws were weapons and they caused her to learn hand to hand combat.

TenTen smiled at the memories of trying to have Lee and Neji teach her, but those soon turned out into make out sessions that would have had Jiraiya rocketing off into the Hokage monument from nose bleed propulsion. She'd instead worked with Hana Inuzuka and Gai-sensei. It had taken her quite some time to get over her aversion to hand to hand, but the wild style of the Inuzuka's Reaver style (made up, style) and with Gai-sensei's vast knowledge of taijutsu, TenTen made her own way and now she could be considered a well rounded fighter now.

"And boys, your behind." She taunted. They looked at her. "One hundred and six." She said and sauntered away towards the next ambush site.

Lee looked at Neji. "What do you think she'll do to us?" the taijutsu user asked the Hyuga prodigy.

"The questions Lee-kun should be how much we'll enjoy it?" Neji said with a smirk and the pair shared a perverted grin and rushed after the third member of their trio.

"GREAT ATTACK HINA-HIME!" Naruto yelled as he bashed a pair of heads together. He watched as Hinata bent backwards and sent a Kiri nin into the air with a flip kick. A Naruto clone leapt up and sent the nin back down with a double sledgehammer like blow, the poor nin landed with a sickening sound and didn't move.

"You as well Naru-kun." She said as she bobbed and weaved hitting several Juken attacks and the enemy nin falling back unable to use their arms, but retreat wasn't an option as several Naruto clones would swarm them and they would be dead seconds later.

Naruto tails were acting as extra hands and they slammed into ninja with the force of a sledgehammer as well.

The body count around the pair was growing, but they were losing ground according to the plan, they would stop and allow the enemy ninja to rally and try and get to Gaara, only to be stopped by Mica, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi, Nami or Hinata.

Gaara, well actually a sand clone as the real one was with Kankuro preparing the final part of the trap would attack a few, sand kunai killing dozens of invaders.

They were slowly losing ground. _Kami, these bastards suck. Why can't we just kill them all here and be done with it?_ Naruto thought as his middle thrust kick sent another nin flying, and those around heard the snap of ribs.

Hinata was just as devastating, and the invaders learned that trying to attack the blond nine tailed teen next to her guaranteed immediate death.

Danzo looked at his group. "Their defenses are broken, time for the kill." He motioned his forces forward.

_I will hand the Kyuubi brat to Lord Orochimaru and after he's discovered the secrets to its power, I will kill him._

Nami sent several more arrows into the invaders. Naruto and the others turned a corner and switched places with clones. Nami kept the enemy ninja occupied and once and a while she would charge and arrow and take out several in a blast.

She listened to her ear piece that the Kazekage had provided.

"**Retreat."**

The simple order was given and Nami let loose another arrow before dropping down and joining the others in their escape. The enemy ninja fighting clones and puppets never noticed.

Danzo walked through the streets of Sunagakure, his sneer indicating what he thought of the desert nations crown jewel.

"Lord Danzo, we have them on the run. The Kazekage is being rushed to the tower, it looks like they wish to make a last stand there." A nin reported.

"Fools. They make it easier to kill them." Danzo motioned for his command group to head for the tower, they passed the numerous dead bodies of the defenders, not sparing them a single glance, if they had they would have notice the facial features falling away.

**Below the city**

"I can't believe you have a network of tunnels down here." Mica said as they moved along.

"The first Kazekage had them dug, our father thought they were useless." Kankuro said. "We used them all the time when we were younger to…" he paused and looked down.

"To hide from me." Gaara said. "I understand, and I am glad you and Temari found ways to stay safe."

"So, the puppets are now set to blow, how is that going to happen?" Naruto asked from where he was next to Hinata. "And where do these tunnels go?"

"The puppets are time to blow soon, once a certain amount of chakra passes the tripwires." Gaara said.

"And these tunnels will get us to the border." Kankuro said. "Temari used to use it in the hottest months to avoid the worst of the heat in her travels."

Hinata and Naruto with the others hurried along, despite being a mile away now, they didn't want to chance the tunnels near ground zero.

Danzo stared at the tower. "Fools." He sneered. "Bring it down on their heads." He ordered to the group of Iwa nins.

They were gathering chakra when the first explosion happened. Danzo looked over his shoulder and saw several areas exploding and they were getting closer.

"No." he said.

He turned as the ground around them erupted to reveal puppets of all shapes and sizes. He watched as they latched onto several of his men and one looked right at him, gave him the finger and said "BOOM."

Danzo grabbed the gem around his neck, given to him by Lord Orochimaru before they'd left Suna. "Take me to Lord Orochimaru." He commanded and he left in a flash of light as his army, trapped in Suna was wiped out as the puppets rose up all over the city and detonated. Suna burned, and the enemy army was killed, at the cost of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Orochimaru looked on as Suna exploded. They were miles away and the smoke and fire brought a smile to his face. "Danzo is doing well."

He was about to say more when there was a flash of light to his side and Danzo landed in a heap at his feet. The former councilman of Konoha looked up.

"The army is gone." He said.

Orochimaru's smile vanished and the yell of rage could be heard at the borders where the heroes were exiting and beginning the next phase of their plan.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 48: 

**Konoha**

Tsunade smiled as she read the report. Jiraiya leaning against the wall was getting impatient. "Well?"

"They decimated the forces that attacked Suna, and Naruto's friend, the Melwasu heir delayed and did some damage to Orochimaru's main force in Wave, forcing them to reroute back through Suna and pass."

"Have the team left yet?" the Toad Sannin asked.

"Yes. Hana and Kiba both are taking several of the Inuzuka hounds, along with Shino, Temari and Shikamaru."

"All your eggs in one basket hime." Jiraiya said.

"I want to make sure they get back here." The Hokage said.

"All of them or just a certain blond gaki we both know and love."

Tsunade handed him a scroll. "This came from Kakashi describing both Micahamaru and Naruto's appearances, along with the abilities he witnessed."

Jiraiya read it and whistled. "A chakra bomb, and wind manipulation without wasting chakra." He then looked at his former teammate. "What are we going to do about their appearances? You know most of the civilian population isn't too intelligent."

Tsunade sighed, remembering the visit from the Kyuubi. "I don't know. But if Naruto leaves, then so do I. I only took this job because of him. I don't care if he has nine or nine hundred tails, he's the brat I think of as my own."

Jiraiya nodded figuring that. "I agree with you. Wherever the brat ends up, I'll be there too."

The two teammates shared a look, an unspoken accord reached. "So, what can I do?" he asked.

"Your going to stay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I missed the little insurrection, but I was gathering information. It seems the Akatsuki are down to only two or three members, and their not that powerful. Someone is hunting them down, but there is only vague descriptions of the attacker that matches the report from Asuma."

Tsunade shook her head. "As long as their not chasing Naruto, I don't give a damn if they wipe each other out."

She pointed at the city map. "I want you and Gamabunta at the gate when Orochimaru get here. We're going to face him while everyone else deals with his army."

"And the Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade gave a feral smiled "I think Naruto will want to deal with him. its been long over due…of course that's if Hinata don't beat him to it."

Jiraiya shuddered remembering his own encounter with the spirit of vengeance possessed Hyuga and his inability to move after she was done with him.

_Never again will I throw Naruto off a cliff or endanger him in any kind of training. I will respect him and give him the attention as a sensei should._

Jiraiya blinked at that. "She's good."

Tsunade guessing what her teammate was thinking laughed. "She does get her point across when it comes to Naruto."

**The Suna-Konoha Border**

Kakashi staggered back from the slap and looked at Hinata in shock.

"How dare you." She said.

"The Hokage needed to know to…"

"Kakashi Hatake, you sent an unsupervised message without permission, during a war." Hinata said. she was pissed.

"Hinata, the Hokage needed to know of Naruto and Mica's appearances. They show up in Konoha looking…"

"Looking like the fox Kakashi?" Naruto asked from where he was leaning against a tree. Mica was with Nami next to him, the Kyuubi shade was floating around scouting out the area.

"Naruto, I accept these changes, but…"

"The rest of Konoha never will." Naruto said. "I figured that when it happened. I won't stay…"

"No." Hinata whirled around to face him. "You'd leave me?" she asked, her voice becoming soft.

"No." Naruto said and was standing before her, his clawed hands taking hers in and she looked up into his blue eyes. "No, I wouldn't leave you behind. I would ask you to come with me."

"She can't." Itachi said and the others looked at him. "She would be marked as a…"

"I would retire as a shinobi of Konoha and go with Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking at the older Uchiha.

"You would leave Konoha?" Neji asked from where he was sitting between Lee and TenTen.

"If Naruto isn't welcome, then I too will leave. I want no part of a village that can't appreciate their true heroes."

"YOSH! THE FIRES OF…" Lee's yell was cut off by TenTen reaching around Neji and covering his mouth. "Indoor voice Lee-kun. We're in dangerous territory."

"Sorry Ten-chan, I get excited and forget." Lee said kissing the palm of her hand in gratitude.

"Hinata." Naruto said getting her attention. "We'll see what happens in Konoha. Nothing will be decided until the war is over."

She nodded and squeezed his hands. Naruto looked at Kakashi. The older nin sighed and looked away.

_I failed him again. Why must I keep doing the wrong things in regard to Naruto?_

Gaara was talking to several of his commanders. "Scouts report Danzo survived Suna and joined up with Orochimaru's main force. They'll be here in less than an hour."

"Remember the plan." Itachi said.

"Small alterations." Mica said from where he was sitting. Nami was next to him preparing several special arrows.

"Such as?" Itachi asked.

"I and Nami wait here. I hit a Kamehameha and fall back. Orochimaru will slow down drastically with that, not wanting to endanger his troops till Konoha."

"Then we fall back to the next area where we hit them with hit and run attacks from the side with shuriken and kunai barrages, like the original plan." Nami said.

"They get to the valley, me and Gaara can slow them down more with Naruto…"

The wave of killing intent behind him had Mica pause and look at both Nami and Hinata who was glaring at him.

"Hinata." Nami said.

"Yes Nami-san?" Hinata responded.

"Do you notice his plans tend to place himself and Naruto in the most harmful situations, without regard to their girlfriends thoughts or concerns."

"I've noticed that. Naruto-kun does the same thing."

Both exchanged a look and both grabbed their respective boys and dragged them away from the rest of the group, each going the opposite direction.

Kankuro looked one way, then the other and shook his head. "Women are scary." He muttered.

**With Mica & Nami**

"Nami slow down." Mica tried to reason with her, but she wasn't listening at that moment. Her temper was getting the best of her and she was going to let him know what she thought and felt and he wasn't going to continue to take these risks that left him torn up.

When she felt they were far enough from the others she stopped and rounded on him.

"Why?" she demanded.

"That's a broad question that covers a lot of ground. And I have one for you? Girlfriend?"

Nami huffed. "What, you don't like me?" she fired back.

"Its not that…"

"Am I not pretty enough?" Nami continued?

"No, your very beautiful…" Mica tried, but Nami continued to build steam.

"Then why is it you seem to want to kill yourself instead of answering the bond?" Nami said and Mica froze.

_She knows about it?_

"I can feel you constantly now." Nami said gaining his attention back. "You're here always. I don't if its what happened in the Underverse, the bond from my grandfather's sword or some strange magic. But I feel you always now. I know where you are without looking, your emotions I can feel them like a second skin."

Mica looked at her not sure what to say. "Its my fault." He finally said.

**Hinata & Naruto**

Hinata shoved him against the tree and held him there, her tiny hand to his chest. "Stop trying to take on all the responsibility, its not yours Naruto-kun."

"Sasuke and…"

"Are traitors and not your responsibility. We do this right, we kill them both and we leave Konoha."

"You would really leave Konoha for me?" Naruto asked, his voice softening and his eyes shadowed.

Hinata seeing the Naruto beyond his mask slip out. She hugged him. "I would. You are all that matter to me Naruto-kun. Ever since I was a little girl and you stood up to those bullies. I remember you when I was five years old. I watched you since then. I've killed. I killed my father, in the last three years I've fought to protect you and become stronger for you to notice me."

Hinata buried her head against his chest. "I removed myself from Hyuga matters and will not take a family name unless its yours. If you want to live in Konoha, that is fine. It you want to travel the world that is too. I don't care where you go, as long as I go with you."

Naruto sighed. He was full of doubts. He was worried about Hinata. He was a freak. _I have nine tails and whisker marks. I control a mystical ability called Vunla and my best friend-brother is a draconian, while I am a Kitsune in the making. _

Everything in Naruto was screaming at him to mark his mate and make her his. But his human side was telling him to let her go. To let her be free of his stigma.

_Vunla, what am I to do? In the short time I've really gotten to know her I can't think of time without her, but if she stays…she will be branded and an outcast…_

_**Not in Underverse.**_

Naruto closed his eyes. _Takhisis?_

There was nothing and Naruto held onto Hinata.

"I don't want to lose you Naruto-kun. I want to be with you always." Hinata said and Naruto felt her rubbing her nose against his chest.

"Are you wiping your snot on me?" he asked and Hinata laughed.

**Nami & Mica**

Mica ducked the punch and sighed.

"What do you mean its your fault?" the lavender haired archer demanded.

_Thank Kami she's not using her bow. I'd be a pincushion._ Mica thought as he ducked a roundhouse kick.

"Will you stop trying to hit me and let me tell you what I think is happening."

Nami stopped in mid-swing, her fist inches from his nose. Mica sighed. _Women. The scariest thing in the world when their mad._ He thought and sighed taking a step back and to put a bit of distance between him and the irate female. He sighed.

"Pheromones. I think something caused me to jumpstart my changes and my pheromones latched onto you, and formed the bond. When we were laying next to one another back in the Underverse on the Tundra, something in me saw you as my mate…"

"So biology." Nami said relaxing her stance.

Mica nodded. "Actually I think Stormbringer is responsible. The sword is sentient and its been bonding with me since I picked it up."

"Stormbringer?" Nami asked. Mica pulled the sword and Nami saw there were some cosmetic changes. Air and lightening seemed to be dancing along the blade. She saw the grip had changed as well. The grip was wrapped in black hide now. She also saw the guard was etched with a dragon instead of her family crest.

"It has truly passed on to you." She said.

Mica looked at the blade. "Seems the mind in it is asleep, but I figure the power it let me use to escape Orochimaru was a chunk of its power as it has been a while since it was actually wielded by someone who could use its power."

Nami looked at the draconian before her. "Back to our discussion."

"Yeah…girlfriend." He said with a smile and Nami cursed her temper at times. By her vocally claiming him, she let him know that she was interested and the games rules had just changed between them.

"A slip of the tongue. Some things are different in Mydeh…"

Mica laughed as he snagged an arm out and pulled her to him. his eyes danced with merriment. "You know, I heard what you were willing to do if ponfar…"

"I was willing to risk myself to contain you if you were out of control with lust." Nami fired back, her hand was on his chest and she was having a hard time focusing on anything but the sensation of him touching her.

"I wasn't out of control. My mate was right there." Mica fired back.

"Your mate?" Nami said, her other hand was inching up and hooked over his shoulder, her fingers threading into his long silver hair.

Mica leaned in, his face an inch from hers, they were breathing in each other. "Do you want to be?" he asked.

Her response wasn't physical, she kissed him, and they both felt as if they were aflame as their tongues battled for dominance.

**Naruto & Hinata**

Hinata looked into the fox slit blue eyes as she leaned into Naruto. "No more playing the hero. I don't want a dead husband."

"Husband?" Naruto said. "That was sudden."

Hinata blushed and looked down for a moment, then she looked up at him, determination in her eyes. "Yes. You are mine Naruto as I am yours. I want to be your wife, have your children. I don't care if they're mortal or hanyou. I don't care if you have nine tails or were the rambunctious boy I first saw playing pranks on the Third Hokage. I don't want to be separated from you ever again."

"You know how much danger and pain that will bring to you Hinata? The villagers hated me before. I don't want to see you suffer."

Hinata looked at him. "The Underverse. You said you were accepted there, no matter your looks."

Naruto smiled. He had told her everything during their rest periods. _I can't say no to her. Especially when she's sitting in my lap, rubbing my chest or tails and then looks up at me with…_

_**Love kit.**_

_Takhisis? Is that you?_ Nothing responded and Naruto was allowing Hinata to manipulate him into a position against the tree, and he realized it too late as she straddled his lap and was kissing him.

_Love…I like it._ Naruto thought as Hinata kissed away his doubts and concerns.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 49: 

"We need to move out." Gaara said as a runner approached. "The scouts say their not far now."

Kakashi looked up from where he'd been meditating. Actually he'd been watching the interaction between Gai's three students and could have sworn it was similar to an issue of Make Out Paradise Special Gold Edition, but since Hinata had destroyed his books he couldn't be certain.

_She ruined perfectly good books…but I do admit it got my attention._ He sighed and shook his head mentally.

"The others aren't back yet." Itachi said from his position where he was guarding Gaara.

"I'll go and find Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi said. and before the others could say anything he was on his feet and gone.

Itachi looked at the others. "I'll find Mica and Nami then." He said and strolled off in the direction the pair had gone.

Gaara shook his head. "Mistake." He muttered as a eye of sand drifted back and entered the gourd on his back. Kankuro watched his brother who seemed to blush and wondered what that eye had seen.

Orochimaru growled as he looked at the burned out remains of Suna. "Find them." He ordered.

"Last count they were in the Kazekage's tower before the explosions." Danzo said.

Orochimaru backhanded him and rounded on him. "You fool. You walked right into their trap. They have led you around by your nose the whole time."

Orochimaru hissed something to Shang who responded in kind. The sannin sneered. "There are no bodies in the ruins. They drew you in and blew up the whole damned village." Orochimaru looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against the shell of a building, his arms cross and eyes closed. Sakura was several feet away.

"Where is your servant…Sai?" he asked.

"I do not know Lord Orochimaru. The boy has been missing since before the attack…"

Danzo barely dodged another blow. "He's been spying on us for Konoha."

"No. Sai is mine. He's been my tool since he was a child. He wouldn't…"

Orochimaru's arm extended and he had Danzo by the throat. "You fool. He was a tool to the Third and now Fifth Hokage."

"I am not."

They all turned as a shadow slipped from the ground and formed the young ROOT member. "I have been doing as I was ordered and watching over dickless Uchiha." Sai said emotionlessly.

Orochimaru looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. Danzo looked embarrassed as he never changed the orders he'd given the young operative, and Sai followed the letters of command down to the period.

"Get the army moving. The scouts say that the Kyuubi brat and the Kazekage are not far from here. We will catch up, and eliminate them." Orochimaru said.

"And of the Uchiha? Danzo asked.

Orochimaru looked at him. "His runners will catch up." He looked where the Uchiha was standing. "Sakura."

She bowed and the unspoken commands from Orochimaru. He saw Danzo watching his former operative and sneered. _Remember Danzo what's mine is mine, and what's yours is mine as well. Haruno is more important than you, and when the time comes, you shall be sacrificed._

Danzo watched the pink haired operative walk to the Uchiha, a sinking feeling hit his gut.

**Naruto & Hinata**

His mind was fogged, he knew his hands were cupping her backside and she was plundering his mouth. The slight buzz of his Vunla senses were telling him something, but his mind and another part of his body were ignoring it and drawing his whole attention.

A cough from behind Hinata had a pair of Kunai graze Kakashi's arms. Hinata turned and glared at the former Jonin turned Genin. Her eyes became black, and Kakashi took a step back.

Naruto was struggling to get his mind out of his pants, and the only thing that probably saved Kakashi's life was Naruto's grip on Hinata's posterior.

Kakashi took several deep breaths and wondered if that was a flash of his life before his eyes. Finding his voice he spoke. "We need to move out. Gaara and Itachi have decided on our course of action."

Hinata was still glaring at him. "We really need to move now." He said nervously. Hinata closed her eyes and cursed the man's timing. "We'll be there in a moment." She said calming herself as best she could. She could feel the effect she'd had on Naruto and she really wanted to continue, but she knew it wasn't safe place to do this.

Kakashi still hadn't moved.

Hinata still had her eyes closed. "If you don't turn around and go back to the others Hatake, I will make sure you never read another of those books you treasure again as I will rip off you manhood and rip your eyes out."

She opened her eyes to find the man gone. She turned back to Naruto and sighed. "We'll finish this later." She kissed him gently and stood up.

Naruto still hadn't moved and Hinata saw why, she blushed thinking of the size.

Naruto watched as the young woman who put him in this situation blushed an even deeper red after staring at his crotch slump down unconscious.

"Aw man." He says wondering if anyone else had days like this.

**Mica & Nami**

Nami had swept his legs out from under him and was straddling his waist as they continued their duel with their tongues. Neither could separate without the other pursuing and recapturing the others lips.

Nami's hands were occupied, one gripping his hair, the other tugging his shirt, while Mica's hands were working the belt around her waist.

"We do not have time for this."

Mica sent a blast of air towards the voice, it pierced a tree splitting it in half, Nami rolled off, her hands coming up with a pair of wicked looking trench knives.

_Where the hell did she get those from?_ Mica and Itachi both thought.

The Uchiha was across from where he's originally stood on a branch looking down. He'd barely avoided the wind spike and was looking at the pair he'd interrupted.

"We need to move out. You need to rejoin the others." Itachi said having both the draconian and the archer looking at him. he nearly physically shuddered. "I suggest you fix yourselves up before you do."

Itachi vanished with a shunshin. Nami looked down and found her shirt gone, leaving her in her light blue sports bra, and her utility belt gone and her pants opened.

She spun and looked at Mica and saw he was in a similar state and she blushed. _How did I get his shirt off without ripping it?_

Mica shook himself and stood, readjusting his pants and thanked Kami they were baggy enough to hide his arousal from Nami's assault.

_Man, I finally decide to work on the bond, and this happens. Doesn't this ever happen to anyone else?_

The pair fixed their clothing and weapons. Nami leaned in and kissed him. "We will continue this, and the next person who interrupts us will be used for target practice." She growled and was off.

Mica watched her go, he was finding it hard to remove his eyes from her swaying hips. _Mental note, kill Orochimaru for messing up my chance to get laid. Yeah, that's a perfect excuse to kill someone…right?_

Mica shook his head and hurried after the lavender haired archer, in the back of his mind he could hear Stormbringer snickering.

**Groups**

Gaara said nothing as the blond nine tail came back with Hinata, both seemed rather flushed. _Wonder if they were doing anything from chapter six?_ The Kazekage mentally shook himself and thanked Kami for Icha Icha.

Mica and Nami returned as well and he nodded to the silver haired dragon hanyou.

"The scouts report that they are engaging the advance guard for Orochimaru's forces." He motioned for Itachi, who pulled out a map and placed it on the ground.

"We'll meet a group from Konoha here." He pointed on the map. "At this stage, the command group is to make haste to Konoha, Suna's forces and several squads from Konoha will harass Orochimaru's army from here to here." He pointed to a pass. "At this point a group from Konoha will attempt to bury Orochimaru and his army in a rock slide, but with Iwa there its not likely to work."

Kakashi pointed at another spot on the map. "Last reports were this area has been filled with traps, that will slow down their advance some more."

"Konoha will need it." Itachi said.

"Why? Shouldn't they be ready by now?" Naruto asked.

"Civil war broke out. The Haruno clan destabilized numerous defenses." Itachi said petting the messenger raven on his shoulder. "Our spy also informs us that there is friction between Danzo, Sasuke and Orochimaru."

Naruto growled at those names. All three of them earned an ass kicking from him. Danzo the most thus far with the traitor and the snake sannin tied for second.

Mica looked at the map. "Nami and I positioned here would be a good delay." He said bringing up his earlier plan.

"Negative. The Hokage wants us all back to Konoha." Itachi said. "We are to make haste while the Suna and Konoha teams delay them.

Mica shook his head. "They have a sorcerer with them." He reminded them of his encounter with Orochimaru in wave.

"Can't be helped." Kakashi said, he looked at Hinata and remembered the slap from before.

"So, Konoha." Naruto said. Hinata took his hand. she could tell he wasn't ready to go back to the place that threw him away.

Mica and Naruto shared a look. Blue fox eyes met gold-red dragon eyes. Both knew come hell or high water, Konoha wasn't their home any longer, Naruto was going back for his precious people. Mica was going back because of Naruto.

"Move out." Gaara said.

Four squads of Suna nin remained behind to begin the ambushes.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. Chapter 50: 

"I'm really developing a strong dislike for Orochimaru and all who follow him. Mica said as they killed another advance scouting group. They'd been forced to stop and fight several times as scouting groups would catch up to them.

Kiba and Hana were having a blast, the Inuzuka hounds were in seventh heaven ripping apart enemy nins, the chance to cut loose running deep to their cores.

Naruto with a ridge like strike with his hand looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "Only developing now? I've hated the snake bastard since he attacked us during the Chunin exam."

Hinata shook her head as the boys were having too much fun. Nami was bandaging her forearm where one nin had gotten a luck hit in. the girls had talked a bit during the journey. Hinata was concerned with Naruto's lack of self worth. Nami admitted that the blond seemed to be bi-polar at times.

Hinata asked the slightly older girl what she could do about it, as she had spent time around the blond nine tail hanyou.

"Just be patient with him. Remind him you care and nothing will separate you two." The lavender haired archer had said.

Hinata asked her about Mica and Nami had blushed and looked away and Hinata smiled seeing she wasn't the only one to turn that shade of red.

"We need to get moving." Hana said. her dogs were getting tired with the constant battles, and the Suna forces were slowly losing numbers.

"The ravine is flooded." Kiba said from where he was with Akamaru.

Naruto looked at him.

"Spring rain season." Kiba said. Naruto sighed, remembering an early Genin assignment where Team 7 had been forced to help escort wagons. The blond had been stuck doing the work. Kakashi was too busy reading his smut, Sasuke wouldn't demean himself with heavy manual labor and Sakura shrieked at him when he asked for her to help get a wagon unstuck. It had taken a liberal amount of Kage Bunshin to get them out and on the dry paths.

Mica looked at him. "And with that, the'll swing south." He said.

Kakashi looked at the map with Itachi. "They'll run into the traps, but we won't be able to slow them much there."

Naruto growled. _Teme and the snake pedophile are wearing us down._ He looked over at Mica and the two shared a look. They both formed the familiar cross seals and while everyone was looking at the map to decide their actions, they left a shadow clone in their place and slipped away.

They were nearly a mile away and silently looked at one another. "This keeps up, Orochimaru and his army will nearly be intact at Konoha's gates." Mica said.

"I know." Naruto said. he looked around. "Kyu's still with them, how long before they figure out we snuck off?"

Mica shook his head. "Not for some time I hope. Nami will turn me into a pincushion for sure after this is all done."

Naruto smirked. "So, what's the plan?"

"Yes, what is the plan?"

Both spun, Naruto's hand holding one of his Mekrd'cypan's, the orange blade blazing to life with the _SNAP-HISS_, and the slight hum filling the air.

Mica held Stormbringer before him.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said releasing his breath.

"You didn't think you got away alone did you?" the former jonin turned Genin said with a U shaped eye smile.

"We're going to delay Orochimaru's main force a bit more." Naruto admitted.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Frontal assault." Mica said with a shrug. Naruto shared a similar shrug and Kakashi looked at the pair in disbelief.

Before he could comment, they were attacked by another squad.

"Naruto-kun, are you listening?" Hinata asked as they were walking. He'd been rather quiet for nearly a half hour.

She saw that Kakashi and Mica too had been quiet for too long. With a sinking feeling she activated her Byakugan.

She couldn't see anything wrong, it was then she noticed the difference. The hilts of Naruto's mekrd'cypan weren't showing any chakra what so ever. She looked at Mica and saw that the sword on his back was blank also.

She looked at the shadow clone. "You are in so much trouble when you come back." She said and smacked the clone on the arm. It gave her an apologetic look before puffing away.

"What the hell?" Kankuro yelled.

Nami looked at Mica who shrugged and went up in a puff of smoke along with Kakashi.

"Shadow clones." Itachi said from his position near Gaara.

"When?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "All three of them are good. So since we've been on the move."

Nami was swearing in mydeh. "What should we do?" Neji asked standing next to Hinata.

"We continue to move." Gaara said in monotone. "They will either catch up when they finish whatever it is they planned, or they won't."

Gaara hated thinking that thought, and more so speaking it out loud. He saw Hinata and the archer looking the back the way they came. They'd been on the move constantly and had covered a lot of ground.

"We'll set up camp at the third stop." Itachi said. it was an expanse of forest that was littered with patrols and traps.

_Naruto-kun, come back safe._ Hinata thought.

_You better come back so I can smack you for this stupidity._ Nami thought.

_Wonder if I can get Hinata to make that beef roll she used to make._ Kiba thought scratching Akamaru behind the ears.

Naruto's clones stacked the dead nin's to the side and they vanished. Further ahead, the three were watching as Orochimaru was having his forces level the trees.

"What are they doing?" Mica asked softly.

"They're going to use the woods to build siege engines and at the same time destroy traps that were set out before them." Kakashi said, his eyes spotting the leaders at the far back.

"We won't be able to get the commanders." He said.

Naruto grunted, and Kakashi heard the word "teme." More than once.

"Can you do that kameha thing?" Kakashi asked.

Mica sighed. "Once more for certain, but it will weaken me. I regroup fast, but that's a lot of chakra to pump out and then be expected to run and or fight after…" the silver haired hanyou shrugged.

Naruto was looking at the layout of the army. "What about that other one?" he asked.

Mica winced and drew the Hanzo sword. He looked at Stormbringer as if holding a conversation and nodded.

"Now?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said. all three turned to see Sai with nine Iwa nin's.

**Konoha**

Tsunade was pouring over reports and the evacuation to the shelters was going slow. She looked at the message she'd gotten from Itachi and shook her head.

_Orochimaru's forces are advancing faster than we thought possible._

She reached for her tea cup and was picking it up when it cracked. She looked at it in surprise.

_That can't be good._ She thought.

Kakashi was moving and his kunai buried in the throat of a Iwa ninja before he could blink. Naruto was reaching for his weapons when another voice behind him stopped him cold.

"Long time no see dobe. I guess the rumors were true, you are nothing but a dumb animal."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Sasuke." He said, his voice holding no malice, just a cold detachment.

Before Mica, Naruto or Kakashi could move a voice hissed out.

**GRAVITY SEAL, ONE HUNDRED G's**

The three were slammed to the ground hard as the cloaked Shang seemed to rise from the shadows.

Kakashi groaned as he was pushed into the dirt harder. The gravity attack was shoving the three into the dirt hard.

"Lord Orochimaru wants them alive." Sai said emotionlessly.

The sorcerer said nothing, but with a gesture, the three were bound hands to ankles and the gravity around them returned to normal.

"Still a loser dobe." Sasuke sneered as he ordered several ninja to pick up the three captured ninja.

"Orochimaru is going to enjoy speaking with you, why he may even find a proper use for you."

Naruto glared at his former teammate. His tails were whipping about him wildly until the sorcerer boud them tightly against his back, and he winced at the pressure they and his ribs were under.

Kakashi looked at his former student sadly, he saw how badly right there he'd messed up.

_Sasuke is too spoiled and arrogant. Why didn't I see it sooner._

Mica looked at the sorcerer. He couldn't see the face behind the shadow mist mask, but he knew the beings eyes were on the Hanzo sword.

An Iwa ninja picked it up and screamed as the swords defenses kicked in and electrocuted the man.

After a minute the nin fell back, his blacked and smoking body indicating to all what would happen if you touched that blade.

Shang saw the sword, but he couldn't tell which blade it was. _It changed its appearance. Master will not be pleased to hear of one of the blades being about, and in the hands of a hanyou._

Shang waved a hand and the blade was encased in a block of ice. He gestured for another nin to pick it up and then they proceeded to return to the camp where Lord Orochimaru waited.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. 

**Chapter 51**

"They've been captured."

Three words.

Three simple words turned the group upside down.

"What do you mean they've been captured?" Nami asked looking at the older Uchiha.

"Our spy just sent me a message. Kakashi, Naruto and Mica were cornered and captured by Sasuke and the sorcerer." Itachi said reading the message.

"They're being taken to Orochimaru."

Hinata was frozen. Nami was wide eyed.

"We must do something to rescue them." Lee said clenching his fist.

"No." Itachi said cutting off the others who agreed instantly with Lee.

"WHAT? WHY?" Nami demanded.

"Our responsibility is to get Gaara to Konoha. We cannot risk the Kazekage's life for three men, no matter who they are." Itachi said.

Hinata was before him, her eyes black as night. "Striking me will not make it any less true. We have a duty, and Konoha will need us there to bolster the defenses when Orochimaru arrives."

Hinata was silent, her pure black eyes stared into Itachi's. the Uchiha twitched but that was it.

"Well the hell with you." Nami said. "I'm not a ninja of your village, and the only ones I owe loyalty to are Naruto and Mica." The lavender haired archer said, her hand tightening around her bow.

"It would be suicide." Neji said from where he stood a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Naruto would want us to finish the mission."

Lee bowed his head at this. He knew Neji was right. So did Hinata. She didn't like it one bit.

"**You all might not, but I can at least keep an eye on them until help arrives." **Kyuubi said from where he was floating near Nami. **"I might not be able to interact with the world, but I can advise the kit if he needs it."**

Nami snorted. "They why didn't you advise him and Mica that their sneaking off was a bad idea?"

Kyuubi looked at the archer and sighed. **"I didn't think they would actually do it, and when they pulled the switch I wasn't watching them."**

Gaara stood to the side listening in. he didn't agree with Itachi. _I don't need to be coddled or protected._

His gaze turned in the direction from where they knew Orochimaru's army was coming from. He took a step in that direction and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kankuro there shaking his head.

"Temari will kill me if you don't arrive in Konoha." The puppet user said.

"I owe Naruto much." Gaara said, his raccoon like eyes turning back towards the direction he knew his blond friend was in.

Kankuro was at a loss. He agreed with Gaara, the Suna sibs owed the blond much for what he'd done for Gaara. They listened as Hinata, Lee and Nami wanted to go rescue the others "NARUTO WOULD DO IT FOR YOU!" Lee shouted.

"Enough." Gaara said, his soft voice carrying over the others. "The issue is moot."

"What do you mean Lord Kazekage?" TenTen asked from near Lee and Neji.

"Because Pretty-Pretty, you won't be alive to rescue anybody." A voice said and they turned to see ninja rise up from the ground, his flesh was made of dirt and stone. With him a figure descended from the sky with gossamer wings. She held a long spear with a serrated head.

Another figure melted out of a tree.

"What are they?" Nami asked backing up, her bow up with an arrow aimed at the nearest target.

"Orochimaru's abominations." Itachi said. "Failed lab experiments."

"We might be failed experiments, but we are still useful to Lord Orochimaru. We shall show him how useful when we bring him all of you dead." The dirt nin said.

The woman with wings leapt to the air. "Enough Stone. Mesh, lets kill them all."

"Your right Mothma." The one that melted from the tree said. "Mokuton!" he sneered and tree roots exploded from the earth to attack the Suna-Konoha nin.

**Orochimaru's Camp**

Naruto and the others were shoved to their knees outside the tent of Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin looked at them from his throne and sneered. "What is this? Termites in the woods."

"They were planning on attacking the troops." Sasuke said. behind him his guards spread out.

"Hm. Kakashi, the Kyuubi brat and our friend from Wave. Kukukukku, seems like I get to deal with you far sooner than I'd expected."

"You think that snake. I've lured you into a false sense of security is all. I have you all right where I want you." Mica said.

at this the gathered enemy ninja laughed.

Shang hovered near the back, the Hanzo sword in ice. Orochimaru saw the sorcerer and the sword.

His attention however moved to Sasuke as the Uchiha reached out and took something from the Kyuubi brats belt.

"What's this dobe?"

Naruto saw him holding it up to his face and he sent out a vunla pulse. Orochimaru knocked the weapon aside in time, saving the Uchiha from having his head drilled by the chakra blade.

"A Raijin. Impressive weapon Naruto-kun." Orochimaru purred picking up the orange bladed weapon. "And far too dangerous to be in the hands of someone like you."

The Snake Sannin studied the weapon and flicked the switch off. he passed it to Sasuke. "Be careful with this Sasuke-kun. It is a powerful weapon."

Sasuke sneered. "If its so powerful, what is the dobe doing with it?"

Orochimaru shook his head. _Thankfully when I take over his body the mind and soul are destroyed. He is an idiot, too arrogant in his bloodline and family name._

Naruto remained silent, his fox slit eyes glaring at his former teammate. "Forget the idiot fox Sasuke." Sakura said stepping into the meeting.

"Bitch." Naruto muttered and got a backhand slap that drove him into the ground. "Finally lived up to your heritage baka?" Sakura said. "Nothing more than an animal that should be put down."

She looked at Orochimaru. "I know you wish to study him Lord Orochimaru, but allow me to kill him. we just need his genetic make up to study, he doesn't need to be alive."

Kakashi looked at the two former members of his team. _I failed as a sensei on so many levels. Tsunade was right in demoting me. I became too blind, to proud of accomplishments that I stole._

"Not yet my little Blossom." Orochimaru said caressing her cheek. He looked at the three prisoners. "I think its time we see what they know first. Shang."

The sorcerer drifted forward, the ice encased sword following behind him.

"Make them talk." Orochimaru ordered.

Shang bowed his cloak and shadow covered head and floated towards the kneeling trio.

**_It is a shame. You could have been great young dragon._** Shang hissed as he hovered over Mica.

"Yeah, and you could have been important." Mica said. "But your just full of hot air."

The gust of wind slammed into Shang and sent him crashing into the guards.

"NOW!" Mica said and leapt to his feet, Kakashi as well, both of them snapping their bonds. Naruto still dazed and bound heavily could only watch as the two fought off guards. Mica sent waves of wind at Orochimaru and Sakura, they fled along with Sasuke.

_Sonovabitch! He has my Mekrd'cypan!_ Naruto growled and his chakra swirled around him and snapped the bonds. He sprang to his feet, ready to pursue, but found a wall of ninja blocking his path.

"We need to get out of here." Mica said. he looked at the frozen sword and was heading towards it when it was swallowed by a portal.

Mica spun to see Shang.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He drew on his anger and power and slammed his hands together. "WIND STYLE!"

Kakashi turned and watched as a huge shape took form over head. "WIND DRAGON JUTSU! IRON REAVER…SOUL SEALER!"

The dragon of wind tore thru Shang and the sorcerer's scream was heard all the way to Konoha as his soul was shredded from his body and scattered to the winds.

Correction, Shang and the ninja behind him suffered this as they couldn't escape the wrath of the draconian.

Naruto created shadow clones and using his remaining chakra blade cut a path of destruction. They were nearly out of the camp when they came across Sasuke and nearly twenty ninja.

"Your not going anywhere." The Uchiha said and he went to attack Naruto, but Kakashi was in his way. The two slammed together and their fists were leaving welts where they connected.

Kakashi sent Sasuke back, and looked over his shoulder. "GO! WARN KONOHA!" he ordered and went back diving into the swarm of ninja. Mica and Naruto wanted to help, but more Iwa, Oto and Kumo ninja were approaching.

"RUN!" Kakashi said taking a hard blow from Sasuke. "TELL THEM WHAT YOU SAW!"

Naruto looked at Mica, both boys didn't want to, but Orochimaru was coming and he had summoned nearly twenty snakes the size of a large building.

Kakashi was using jutsu's to thin the pursuing forces.

Mica saw the Jonin turned Genin's eyes and nodded. He grabbed Naruto and was off like a shot into the air. The blond nine-tail screaming about leaving Kakashi behind.

"Looks like their nothing more than trash, if what you always believed in was true Hatake." Sasuke sneered.

"No. The good of the many, outweigh the good of the few, or the one." The ninja formed a circle around Kakashi breaking off all chances of escape. He felt a barrier go up and knew he couldn't shushin out of here. He looked at his former student.

"You were to be the best of us. You were meant to be a defender of Konoha, protector of the will of fire. Not betray us."

Sasuke laughed. "I told you that day long ago Hatake. I am an avenger. I will do whatever it takes to become strong enough to defeat and kill my brother."

"You'll never become strong Sasuke. Your always going to be that weak, whining little boy Itachi allowed to live when he killed you clan to protect Naruto." Kakashi said. he formed the chidori and attacked.

Sasuke was waiting for that and without thinking pulled the weapon he'd taken off Naruto and activated it. In a blindingly fast move he sidestepped the assassination move and lopped off Kakashi's arm.

The silver haired Jonin turned Genin howled in pain and dropped to his knees in pain. He looked at the smoking nub of his arm that ended just below the elbow.

"To think, I might have at one point in time respected you. Thankfully that moment passed and I saw you for the weakling you were." Sasuke said and spun, decapitating Kakashi with the orange blade. Sasuke sneered. He loved the feeling of power, and he looked at the new weapon he'd acquired. _With this Raijin, I have the power to kill Itachi._

**AN: Ponder the cliffhanger and rage against me for I am weak.**

**I have fallen to the dark side. Video Games have lured my attention span away from writing, and my girlfriend is threatening to toss my 360 out the window. But Devil May Cry 4, Naruto Rise of the Ninja, Lost Odyssey and Blue Dragon are addictive. The force is strong with them and they are seductive and shiny. I will post more again next week, sorry about there not being many chapters, but three straight days of gaming has me under its thrall. Keep the faith, I will not fail to post, just might not be many chapters.**

**-The force shall set me free (final line in the Sith Code) just hope I can pull away from games enough to focus and write and not fall further like many authors.**


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. 

**Chapter 52**

"GO BACK! WE'VE GOT TO GO BACK!" Naruto yelled while struggling to escape Mica's grip. The Draconian's grip tightened on his brother's waist. "Naruto, stop."

Naruto looked at him. "We can't leave him."

"We had to." Mica said. he'd known the moment he'd seen Kakashi's eyes. The silver haired man was going to die to buy them a chance to escape. He would not throw that away no matter what.

"Kakashi always said that those who abandon their friends are trash."

"We didn't abandon him Naruto. He made a choice. He chose to stay and delay them. We need to tell Konoha about the siege weapons that Orochimaru is building."

"Why didn't you attack with your Kamehameha?"

Mica didn't answer. His thoughts had turned to the fact that the Hanzo sword was gone. He had no clue where the sorcerer had sent it.

**::Kid?::**

_Stormbringer?_

**::Yeah, I'm weakened by the ice, but if you can, summon me…::**

_How?_

**::Fous::**

Mica was concerned the connection to the blade was weakening even after this short amount of time. he did as the blade instructed. He pictured it in his mind, his chakra flared.

"Hey, what the hell?" Naruto who had been talking about what they could have done to save Kakashi, realized that the Draconian wasn't listening and had a glazed look. There was a BANG and a flash and he saw the Hanzo sword materialize in its scabbard.

Sadly this had another effect.

Mica used too much chakra to summon the blade across the dimensions and with that they plummeted towards the ground.

"AWWWWW…SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!" Naruto yelled seeing the ground rushing up. He did the only thing he could thing of.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared in the air and Naruto yelled. "TRANSFORM!"

And they did into a big glob of jello.

SPLAT!

Hinata leapt over the winged experiment and with a Juken strike tore the girls wing from her back.

The other two were put down as Gaara with Itachi took out the dirt man and Team 9 shredded the other one, after TenTen pinned him down on the ground, he couldn't reach a tree and Neji's attacks destroyed the roots.

After the three were dealt with it was Hinata that noticed the diseased plants. "Their contact was killing the plants around them."

Itachi shook his head. "Orochimaru perverts everything he comes in contact with."

Kiba and Akamaru finished pouring flash powder on the bodies and set them aflame. "Man, I wonder how many freaks he's got." The Inuzuka heir muttered. Akamaru barked and his partner agreed.

"I thought they smelled bad before, but whew, they stink more burning."

They heard a yell and looking around it was Lee who looked up. Seconds before they were engulfed in a huge blob of jello and two figures impacted from above into it as well.

The jello exploded in a puff of smoke and everyone looked at Naruto laying on the ground shoving an unconscious Mica off of him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata tackled him and hugged him, then slapped him and then kissed him…in that order.

Nami looked at Mica and rolled him onto his back.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Naruto broke the kiss with Hinata and growled.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He left Kakashi behind."

The others looked at him. "What? Why? Wait, you were captured…" Kankuro was saying remembering their discussion before the attack.

Mica coughed as he sat up. "We were. Hatake-san stayed behind to buy us time to get away."

Naruto growled. "We all could have gotten away."

"No, we couldn't have." Mica said and got to his feet groaning. _Damn it Stormbringer, that frackin' hurt._

_**My apologies young hatchling. But you did summon me across dimensional barriers and from my prison of ice. Next time…**_

_Oh kami's panties no. there will not be a next time. Now shush, I need to focus on the now._

"…And you left him behind."

Mica sighed. Naruto had it in his head that leaving Kakashi behind was wrong. "Naruto, we couldn't have done a running battle the whole way, no matter how strong we are." Mica said and looked at his brothers eyes. "Hatake-san knew that if we would have tried to fly away with all three, they would have shot us out of the sky. He bought us time."

"Melwasu-san is right." Itachi said. "Kakashi did his duty."

Naruto kicked the ground.

Hinata put a hand on his forearm. "Naruto-kun…"

"He was my friend. He made mistakes, but he helped me when I was younger. I know he changed during that time when he tried to kill me, but he wasn't himself."

Hinata took a deep breath. _Jahk'Ayhla, he knows about the mental changes all the way back._

Naruto growled.

"More bad news." Mica said to the others. "Not only are they preparing siege weapons…the Uchiha has one of Naruto's Mekrd'cypan's in his possession."

Naruto looked at the place on his belt where the weapon had been and winced. "Some good news, the sorcerer is dead, but we don't know if Orochimaru has more of them."

"Snake bastard hates fighting fair." Naruto muttered.

They were silent. Kiba spoke up. "So, we going to make it to Konoha, or we going to sit around a campfire singing 'row row row your boat'?"

Several of the nin looked at Kiba and Akamaru groaned at his master.

"We move. Konoha needs to alter its defenses for siege weapons." Gaara said.

He and Kankuro took to the treetops and the others followed. Naruto, Hinata, Mica and Nami remained on the ground.

"I'm sor…"

was as far as Mica got before Naruto's punch knocked him off his feet. Nami leapt back and looked at the nine-tailed hanyou.

"I deserved that." Mica said. "But we did the right thing Naruto."

"I'm not talking to you right now." Naruto growled and with bewildered Hinata leapt into the trees following the others.

Nami helped Mica to his feet. "You sure do have a way with people."

The silver haired teen sighed and looked after Naruto. "He's mad at me."

"He'll get over it." Nami said. "You did the only thing you could."

"Did I?" Mica said and they went to the tree tops as well.

Another rest break had Mica on one side of the rest area and Naruto in a tree ignoring him. Kyuubi was near the blond.

"**What troubles you kit?"**

Naruto looked away. "Don't want to talk about it."

"**Fine."**

"That's all you gonna say. Not that I'm being too hard on Mica?" Naruto asked.

"**Why would I say that. Kill the bastard. I mean, how dare he worry about saving you and getting a message to Konoha about the siege weapons. The cad, how dare he."**

Naruto growled. "Hey, how come Sasuke was able to use my mekrd'cypan? I thought that it was impossible for another to use it…like I thought there was a safety feature."

Kyuubi sighed and looked away. "**You had to ask the one question I really don't want to answer."**

Naruto looked at the shade. "What do you mean you don't want to answer? Why the hell can that bastard use my chakra sword."

"**He can't use both of them kit…just the orange one."**

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Below Hinata and the others were listening. Mica looked up as well. That had bugged him as well.

Kyuubi sighed and drifted to the ground. **"I…I can't answer that right now Kit. Please. Just leave it alone."**

Naruto dropped down, his nine blond tails waving around wildly. "Like hell fuzz butt. That bastard has something of mine, and he's able to hold it, and five gives you ten he'll be able to activate it."

"**He already has."** Kyuubi said and looking at him sadly. **"You felt it thru the Vunla. He used your blade to kill Hatake."**

Naruto looked at the fox who was trying hard to avoid his gaze.

"I want answers Kyuubi."

"**I…I can't kit. There are things…"**

"Now damn it. All my life I've been lied to about myself and my family. You know how much I hate that."

"**(Sigh) Kit, please…I…"**

"Damn it Kyuubi, everyone in my life has lied to me at some point. Don't hide this. Why can Sasuke use my sword? Why couldn't I summon it when we were running?"

"**Kit…Naruto…during the mission to Snow, when you were in the hospital…the Uchiha needed a blood transfer, Kakashi used your blood as you were regenerating it quickly…"**

Itachi cursed out loud. "And the Sharingan mutated it."

The others looked at him. "Its happened a time or two. I was hurt once and I got a blood transfusion from Kisame. I was more proficient with water jutsu's and swords after that."

Naruto looked at the shade. "So he can use my sword…"

"**Because on that day, Hatake made you blood brothers."** Kyuubi said.

**AN: (Here's what happened)**

**This morning, I pick up my laptop and after powering it up I get ready to post all my wonderful chapters for you to read, I come up with a small malfunction. While in my delusional little world I typed out seven chapters, sadly it is only one that seems to have manifested in the week since my last post. I look at my girlfriend and ask "What happened? Didn't I write them out?"**

**(Eye Roll #38) "No you Ero-slacker. You played video games all week or sexed me up. You woke up and spent more time with that blasted machine than me!"**

"**But you were right next to me…" I try and argue.**

"**THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I'm weak. I give into peer pressure. And its fun snuggling and playing video games."**

**Scratching the back of my head I wonder about her logic, but know better than to argue. I look sadly at my two chapters (One Exile, and one KOTOR and wonder if I will survive the stones and kunai coming my way.)**

**So, it is with this I vow that I will not touch my video games this week and instead type out chapters. I'd say I wouldn't touch my girlfriend, but I'm not stupid. (Diabled and insomniac yes, stupid…no.) So here's hoping the evil video games don't pull me under their sway again and next week I give you all more. Till the day when Ramen is the only food in the 'verse…I am Ero-Slacker.**


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. 

**Chapter 53**

Mica looked at Naruto, hey were standing across from one another, Mica with Stormbringer drawn, Naruto with the purple Mekrd'cypan. The pair circled one another. After Kyuubi's revelation, Naruto had traveled ahead of everyone, shock flowing thru him. they were hours away from Konoha when Itachi called a rest stop. Naruto was pacing and Mica put himself in his brothers path.

"We need to talk." The dragon hanyou said calmly. Naruto tensed and then with a sigh had followed Mica away from the others, Kyuubi having Nami and Hinata stay back.

"**They need to work it out. This is one of the first times that they've been mad, Mica over failing Naruto and Naruto because of Hatake. Add in my revelation of the Uchiha…"** the shade looked off and watched as the pair started dueling.

"Won't they hurt one another?" Hinata asked concerned.

"**No. This will help them. The spar like this in order to center themselves, to get answers."** Kyuubi said. inside he was wishing he was able to use the Vunla. _It would have been so much helpful. Why is Kami balancing things now when before the scales were clearing in the other sides favor?_

Kyuubi had been wondering about that for some time. _Why is Kami becoming so involved. This isn't like her._ The former demon fox thought as he watched his students spar.

The two powerful blades clashed together, the wind-lightening blade against the chakra blade was something the gathered nin wouldn't forget anytime soon.

No other powers were used, this was a pure sword fight. Neither hanyou was in control, as they continued to slash, parry, lunge and flip around.

"I'm sorry for leaving him behind Naruto." Mica finally spoke as their blades were locked together and the boys faces were inches apart. "But I had to consider the bigger pitcher, and with Orochimaru and his summon coming and the whole camp prepared for us, there was no way we would have survived."

Naruto shoved him back. "I…I know. I hate it, but I know. I'm sorry for hitting you and yelling at you." Naruto said as he spun the purple blade. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

A flurry of attacks and the blades met again.

"I could have summoned some toads or…" Naruto stopped and shook his head.

The blades met again and again. "So…what happened when we were flying?" Naruto asked.

Mica blocked a series of strikes and went with an up down strike. "I pulled Stormbringer across dimensions from wherever the Sorcerer sent it. Sadly I push too hard to do so and temporarily drained myself."

A flurry of strikes and they continued to circle. "The Uchiha must die." Mica said. "If he's got your blood…"

"I know. That worries me as well. The fact I was never told about it pisses me off…and Kakashi is lucky he's not here."

The pair attacked and defended once more. "Nami and I are together." Mica said and Naruto laughed as he blocked the silver haired hanyou's attack.

"Figured that. Kyu and I thought you two would have been going at it like bunnies back in Underverse." Mica blushed a bit. "Pain in my butt, the both of you fuzzballs."

Naruto laughed, till Mica spoke next. "So, you and the little white eyed angel."

"Don't go there." Naruto warned.

"You know, now that I see her, I remember her when we were younger…"

"Mica." Naruto warned as he attacked, the purple blade spinning and slamming into the Hanzo sword, Mica getting his defenses up just in time.

"I mean, I remember her always peeking around something to watch, and…"

Naruto growled and the purple blade came in faster and faster. Mica laughed and instead of using the sword, he used his left hand to catch the blade. Mica let Naruto catch his wrist holding the Hanzo sword and stood there grinning. "I'm happy for you Naruto. She's so in love with you, she damn near vibrates with you just being near."

"Be quiet." Naruto said and Mica smirked. Then Naruto turned the tables. "So, Nami's staked her claim I take it?"

"No. damn close, but someone interrupted us." Mica admitted.

Naruto nodded remembering the time with him and Hinata and Kakashi interrupting them.

"It seems so long."

Mica nodded. "Everything is rushing towards the end. We'll be fighting the snake and the emo-freak soon enough."

They stepped back, Mica sheathing the Hanzo sword and Naruto deactivating the chakra blade. He clipped it to his belt, his tails waving behind him.

Naruto knew if anything, Sasuke and him would be meeting for certain, and he knew the bastard would have learned how to use the chakra blade. _ I just hope he can't use Vunla, then we'll all be fucked._

**Gates of Konoha**

The group looked up at the massive wooden doors. Naruto was nervous. _Three years. Three fucking years._

Mica put a scaled left hand on the blond hanyou's shoulder.

Hinata took his hand. They took a step forward with their group when they found a squad of ANBU blocking their way.

"Identify yourselves!" a pigeon faced ANBU ordered.

"Stand down!"

they all turned to see the white haired Jiraiya standing atop the wall looking down. He leapt and landed before the group, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto." He said and pulled the blond into a one armed hug.

"Ero-sannin!" the blond nine tail said gasping as the older man hugged him.

_If he's hugging me this hard, Baa-chan's going to turn me into paste._ Naruto thought. He had been happy to hear it that Jiraiya and Tsunade hadn't had a hand in his exile. Hinata had spent a lot of time talking to him as they came closer to Konoha. She told him how Tsunade would stop working and stare long at a photo she had of him. She told Naruto how she would curse the damned council.

"Air." Naruto gasped when it seemed like the Toad Sage wouldn't let him go anytime soon.

Jiraiya let him go and coughed seeing the others. Naruto smiled at seeing his former sensei embarrassed.

"Missed you brat." Jiraiya said before looking at the others. "Tsunade is expecting you. Our scouts report that Orochimaru's forces haven't moved in some time." he said as he led them past the gates and guards.

"Sasuke is probably learning how to use his new toy." Naruto growled. Mica put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get it back."

Naruto nodded and they passed many people who stopped and stared. Naruto tensed, waiting for the harsh words. Hinata's hand in his squeezed and he looked at her pale eyes. "Its okay." She said softly. "If they can't accept you, they aren't worth your attention."

Naruto nodded. Some of the ninja on duty watched on as civilians were being evacuated to the shelters.

One saw the blond and cursed. He felt a pointed blade against his neck and looked out of the corner of his eyes, afraid to move his head. Anko was there, the kunai at his neck drawing a thin line of blood. "I'd be very careful what you say moron. That is the apprentice of Jiraiya and seen as a son by the fifth Hokage." Her blade dug into the idiot nin's neck a bit more. "The Hokage's apprentice has a shine for him as well, and you remember what she did to Hiashi."

The nin gulped as his eyes watched the group vanished around the corner. "I also have a soft spot for the gaki. Not many know, but after the chunin exam's three years back, he did me right. He EARNED my respect." Anko said, her gaze looking at the rest of the nearby ninja. "Any of you have a problem with him, you have one with me. He's come back here to help protect Konoha." She pulled her kunai away and looked at the idiot who had cursed the blond.

"Why, I don't know. I'm starting to feel maybe you all aren't worth his attention." Anko started to walk away, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and if any of you idiots even think of attacking him during battle, I will make sure your dead and your bodies nailed to the walls."

With that Anko Mitarashi, the special jonin of Konoha shushined away, a very lucky to be alive nin sighed and went to change his pants.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage tower. "Its nearly all the same." he said.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well the walls to the Hokage's office have been replaced numerous times."

The blond looked at him and Jiraiya shrugged. "Tsunade still has a temper."

Naruto laughed. "And I thought the two of you going at it like rabbits would have calmed that down over the years."

Everyone in the group stopped and Jiraiya chucked while scratching the back of his head. "How'd you know brat."

"Walked in once right after she became Hokage and you two were…breaking in her desk. Must say, Baa-chan has a dirty mouth."

Hinata blushed next to the blond hanyou while some of the other nin looked amused and some twitched at the mental image of the Toad sage and the Hokage.

Kiba shuddered. "I'll never be able to look at her the same way again…Thanks a lot Naruto."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Mica laughed. Naruto had described Tsunade to him shortly after they hooked up and he looked at Jiraiya. _Heh, that could be Naruto when he's older…hell the two are similar in stance and personality now…_

Shaking his head he was cracked across the back of the head lightly by Nami. He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. "Behave."

Gaara and Kankuro shook their head. Kankuro was drooling, he'd said it before how smokin' the fifth Hokage looked.

Gaara was a bit disturbed. He remembered the meetings in the office with the blond Hokage, and his senses had been telling him something at those times, and now he knew what they were.

Itachi was expressionless, but his hand was near a belt pouch and the hints of an orange book could be seen peeking out.

"Kiba, you and your sister need to check in with your mother. She's near the southern sector." Jiraiya said.

Kiba nodded and headed off with Hana. The Toad sage turned and smiled at Naruto. "Hope you like being hugged." He said as they entered the tower.

Naruto thanked Kami for his healing abilities. _Baa-chan's going to powder my ribs._

Behind the group Kyuubi drifted. His eyes were taking in the village and he saw many of the looks from the ninja.

_Oh brat, you come to save them, and the idiots are being blinded by your looks. You and Mica should have worn cloaks. I fear that the times ahead are going to be rough._

The shade of the nine tail in human form followed the others into to the tower. _I have a bad feeling about this._

**Orochimaru's Camp**

Saskue worked with the wooden bokken. He wanted to use the new blade he'd taken from the dobe, but Orochimaru had insisted that he learn how to properly wield a sword before activating that weapon again.

The swordsmen and mercenaries in the group were conscripted to show Sasuke their styles, and with his Sharingan activated, he copied them all. He saw ways to improve them with adding several ninjutsu attacks to them.

He watched one and swordsman and Sasuke could see the hole in the attack thanks to copying a dozen other styles.

Sasuke grabbed the hilt of the chakra sword and with a _SNAP-HISS_ it's deadly hum was the last thing the swordsman heard before his head was severed from his body.

Sasuke looked at the orange blade, and he noticed it was becoming more red each time he activated it.

_How did the dobe of all people get a Raijin type blade?_ Sasuke thought. He remembered one of his last missions before he'd left the leaf. Of Aoi and the Raijin. _And yet the dobe has two of them, and they aren't like the one Aoi carried. These are stronger, more deadly. I can feel the power coursing thru the blade._

Watching from a distance Orochimaru with Sakura, Sai and Danzo watched on.

"He is becoming more powerful Lord Orochimaru." Danzo said. his failure at Suna had taken away much of his arrogance, and the beating from Orochimaru later on finished the lesson on who the master was.

"Yes. Sasuke is becoming even stronger." The Snake Sannin pondered about the changes in the Kyuubi container. _I didn't sense the Kyuubi in him. the chakra is there, but the soul…the Kyuubi itself is gone. _

"Sakura, your studies?" he said as they watched Sasuke continue his practice now with the reddish-orange blade.

"Kakashi's corpse was a goldmine of information. Sadly the loss of the Sharingan took away much."

"Hm. I cannot believe Konoha took away the Sharingan from Kakashi."

"It was that Hyuga tramp." Sakura said. "She was jealous and removed his eyes as a punishment."

"As you told me." Orochimaru pondered much over the information Sakura had shared with him. Much of which Danzo had left out.

"Sakura, when we attack Konoha, take a detachment, I think I want to study the Hyuga girl."

The pink haired girl growled. "It will be as you command."

Orochimaru nodded. "Danzo, the Kyuubi I leave to you and Sasuke. Alive or dead, I want him."

Danzo nooded. _Dead, alive the blond bastard will be too difficult to hold._ Danzo decided.

"And what will you be doing while the army crushes Konoha milord?" Danzo asked.

"Why, I think its high time there is a reckoning between the Sannin. The hag and the fool will learn their places."

Orochimaru saw the progress that Sasuke was making copying the styles of the swordsmen and nodded. "Not long. Soon the Leaf will burn, and their very existence will be wiped from the face of the world."


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer. 

**Chapter 54**

Naruto was glad to be back. The meeting with Tsunade had been…he winced as his healed ribs ached in memory at the hug she had given him. it had taken Jiraiya, Mica and Hinata using Juken strikes to finally get her to let him go, and even then the blond Hokage had kept him close during the meeting.

Naruto looked out over Konoha, night had fallen and he was restless. He had planned on going back to the hole that was his apartment, but it had been destroyed. Hinata had insisted he stay with her.

He blushed at that and looked back to where she was sleeping. Naruto still had doubts and concerns.

_How can I lead her into danger and claim to love her?_

The blond nine tail had heard the whispered words of the ninja that were preparing the defenses. He was glad most of the citizens were evacuated to the shelters.

Gaara and Tsunade during the meeting had rearranged the defenses adding in the Suna nin.

Naruto had stayed behind after the meeting, Hinata and Mica saying they'd wait outside for him.

(Flashback)

Once the door closed Tsunade was there hugging him again, this time more gently. Naruto was shocked as the Hokage sobbed into his shoulder. He gently hugged her back, his tails wrapping around her as well.

As time passed he heard her muttering 'I am so sorry.' And 'I should have been able to stop them before they exiled you.'

Naruto ran a hand up and down her back while holding her. "It wasn't your fault Baa-chan. They fooled us all, and while you were busy they struck."

"I should have known." Tsunade said. "I failed you Naruto. You were exiled thinking I was against you."

The blond nine tail couldn't deny that. When he left Konohagakure behind three years ago, he thought that only Iruka and the Konohamaru corps were his only friends left. He hugged her tighter.

"W-when I was exiled…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I felt lost. When the Root Anbu were ready to kill me…for a moment, for a brief moment I was about to accept it."

Tsuade held him tighter. "I thought I'd lost everything." Naruto admitted. "Then…then a blast from my past returned and saved me."

"Melwasu." Tsunade said.

"Yes." Naruto smiled. "We were together in the orphanage. He left suddenly, his powers kicked in and he killed a lot of people. Ojii-san thought it best if he was sent away to learn to control it."

Tsunade held him. in the three years he'd been gone the Hokage had missed the blond that she thought of as a younger brother…

_No, my son. I might not have raised him, or given birth to him, but he feels like he's mine. I won't fail you again Naruto._ Tsunade vowed silently.

So they talked, more to the point Naruto talked and the Hokage listened. She told him of Hinata's changes, of her defense of him.

"Don't doubt her love for you." Tsunade said.

"Wh.."

"No. Don't doubt Hinata's love for you. She would storm the gates of hell and win for you Naruto. You are worth the world to her…and to me as well."

Naruto looked at the Hokage. "Baa-chan."

"Stupid brat." Tsunade said hugging him tighter. "Your sense of self worth really needs to be polished."

Naruto shrugged. "Mica's been working on it. I just think she could do better than me."

"And what do you think she feels about that. She sees you Naruto. Not the nine tails sticking out above your butt, the raw power you have that can level a mountain. She sees Naruto Uzumaki Kazama-Namikaze. Son of Konohagakure Yondaime Hokage Minato Arashi Kazama Namikaze and the former kage of whirlpool Kushina Uzumaki. And my adopted son." Tsunade finished hugging him tighter.

Naruto's eyes widened as the fifth Hokage hugged him for all she had. _Kaasan._ Naruto thought as he hugged the woman who claimed him and he found the word felt right when he thought of Tsunade.

(End Flashback)

"Naruto-kun."

He turned from the window to see Hinata coming towards him. his mind froze seeing her bare legs, it was then that it registered with his mind that she was wearing only his shirt.

"H-Hinata."

She smiled as he blushed. "You are troubled." She said stopping next to him near the window.

"Not really. Just…"

"You can't believe your back here." She said.

Naruto nodded, his gaze looking out over Konoha once more. "So much has changed, yet so much is the same."

She saw his gaze going to the Hokage monument where Tsunade's face was now looking out. Naruto swore she was glaring at the third and fourth Hokage's.

"But that's not all that's troubling you." Hinata said and Naruto sighed. "How can you know what I'm thinking, when I myself am uncertain?"

He looked as she snuggled into his side, her eyes sparkling in mischief. "Isn't it a woman's right to know what her chosen man is thinking."

Naruto wrapped his tails around her. "I don't want to fail you Hinata." He said. "I think you could do better than me. I'm also concerned that the teme is able to use my Mekrd'cypan, the fact I hadn't thought to summon it…"

Hinata saw the pain in his eyes. "I know that bastard will be able to use it because of my blood in his veins. I'm concerned with what other effects my blood will have on him. what else can he steal from me."

Hinata held onto him as he continued to look out over the village. "The fact Kyu was reluctant to tell me he's my blood brother worries me…no, worry isn't the right word. I'm scared Hinata. Scared what that spoiled bastard is going to do. I remember on my first mission out of Konoha. Kakashi told me why hunter nin destroy the bodies of those they've been sent after. Power is transferable. Its why Kumo was so eager to steal you away from your family all those years ago. They planned to transplant your eyes when they had the chance."

Hinata nodded remembering all those years ago.

"You will beat him when the time comes Naruto-kun." Hinata said, enjoying being against him, his tails wrapped around her keeping her warm. "As for you and me. You could never fail me. All I want from you is your love Naruto-kun. I don't care if you become Hokage, or if we are beggars on the streets when this is over. If you leave, I leave with you." She turned against him and looked up into his eyes, her had snaked out and slowly stroked his whisker marks.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I care about what my decisions mean to you Hinata. You deserve the best."

She smiled, "Then it's a good thing I have you Naruto-kun. Because in my eyes, you are the best and no one, no matter how much wealth or their position of power they have compare in the slightest to you."

Naruto opened his eyes. He saw the love. "I must sound a fool and weak with my doubts and concerns." He said seeing the love for him in her eyes.

"You have never been shown kindness except in small doses. I will fix that." Hinata said and leaned in and kissed him.

Their kissing and cuddling lasted well into the morning sunrise.

Mica woke as the sun rested on him. he rolled over with a groan and froze seeing Nami in his bed. He relaxed remembering her crawling in late last night remembering that she said she was uncomfortable being alone. Mica knew the bond pulled her to him, and he smiled seeing her sleeping peacefully, her lavender hair spread out upon the pillow.

He smiled watching her sleep. Here, asleep she was at peace. There was not sorrow in her eyes about being away from the frozen tundra of the Underverse. Her concern for him as his transformation happened.

He stood and found the full length mirror. Standing there in sleep pants he looked at the spread of scales. His whole left arm, chest, shoulder and a smattering of scales on his face, and a partial collar around his neck.

His reptilian eyes studied the look. The spread seemed to have stopped and his brief conversation with Master Kyu indicated it seemed that the dragon half of his parentage claimed half of him. _And like Naruto, I bare the taint of the demon heritage._

He'd been surprised to find scales on his left leg, but he breathed a bit easier seeing none on his waist and around his manhood.

"Too early." A sleep filled voice came from behind him and he turned to see Nami sitting up in his shirt. Her green eyes locked on him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Empty bed woke me. Gotten too used to your body heat." She admitted. Mica nodded. Since she joined them, she slept next to him. in the Underverse on the Frozen Tundra she told him he was her personal space heater.

Mica sat back on the bed, Nami's hand touching his bare shoulder. Mica looked at her. "Don't." he said.

"Don't what she said with a smirk."

"Don't start something we won't be able to finish." He said.

Nami held a certain look in her eyes as she rose up to her knees and looked at him. "Who said we wouldn't finish?" she fired back.

Mica felt his breathing increase. The bond was singing in hi ears. Her hand on his shoulder feeling suddenly warmer.

Mica felt his mouth go dry as she leaned in.

"We…"

He didn't get to finish as her mouth covered his. Anyone passing the room would blush at the sounds coming from the closed doors. What happened in there is between man and woman and those old enough to know grin while the youngsters shoot their elders questioning looks.

Across the way a certain Toad Sannin is giggling, his pen racing over the paper and a trickle of blood from his nose as he writes his next great novel.

_The Dragon and the Huntress, oh yeah best seller again here I come._

**Orochimaru's Camp**

Sasuke sneers as the chakra blade now blood red slices thru the pair of samurai. Orochimaru on his travel throne claps.

"Good. Very good Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha turns, his Sharingan blazing. Orochimaru notices that along with the marks, the eyes have slits, slits that remind him of the Kyuubi. He says nothing as The Uchiha deactivates the blade.

"The Dobe won't stand a chance." He says clipping the weapon to his belt.

Orochimaru nods. "Konoha will fall. You and Danzo will take out the Kyuubi brat."

Sasuke nods. "Danzo will perform the five prong seal and I…I will take his head like I took Hatake's."

Orochimaru sneered at the arrogance of his apprentice. "Did Haruno learn anything from the fools corpse?" Sasuke asked after moments of quiet.

"The loss of his Sharingan weakened him considerably. She took some samples, perhaps we can create the legendary white fang's bloodline again."

Orochimaru watched Sasuke walked away. _Fool. Once you are finished with Konoha, I will end you. Your body while powerful is powered by a weak mind._

He looked to the scroll that Sakura had brought him. _She is turning out to be just as useful as Kabuto. Perhaps I should award her with some power…hm, yes._

From outside his tent the guards heard his chuckle. For now the army waited, and as time passed The Uchiha became stronger with his new weapon.

Orochimaru visited Sakura and her scream filled the camp. Many of the Oto nin's knew what that meant. Many wondered what their pink haired commander would be like after the latest…reward.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 55**

Orochimaru stood looking on. In the distance he could see Konoha in the early morning light. It had been a week since the escape of the Kyuubi brat, and he'd held the army back first to give Sasuke time to familiarize himself with his latest weapon, but then he had also allowed Sakura time to modify several of the troops after she was given her new 'gifts'.

He looked to his left where the hooded Sakura stood. Behind her stood the Marauders. Orochimaru approved of the fifteen men and women that Sakura had used some of his research on and improved upon. 

_Talented girl. She was wasted in Konoha._ Orochimaru thought. He then gazed to his right where Danzo was standing with a cloak wearing Sasuke and Sai.

"We should have attacked right away while we had them on the run milord." Danzo said. "Allowing them a week to gather and prepare…"

Orochimaru chuckled. "But I was preparing as well Danzo."

Orochimaru turned to look at the seven foot cloaked form. "You know your task."

A deep chuckle was heard. "I know what I plan to do Sannin. My Master has big plans for the Kyuubi." The gloved hand holding the wicked looking scythe clenched. "I owe the Kyuubi after all."

Orochimaru had been surprised by the arrival of the giant who said his master had sent him as a replacement for Shang.

Shaking his head he looked back over Konoha. "Their outer forces have been whipped out."

"Rather weak." Sasuke said from where he stood, his hand was stroking the deactivated chakra blades handle.

"Just because the traps and the few ninja we did encounter were weak Sasuke-kun, doesn't mean we saw anything." Sakura said, her voice coming from the depths of the cowl. "They let us have the grounds, they used that time to study our forces."

Orochimaru nodded to his new apprentice. "Sakura is right Sasuke. That is why I had her keep the Marauders back. They will roll over Konoha like the riders of the apocalypse."

Sasuke snorted, he had not been impressed with the science experiment. "Whatever. Keep them out of my way. The Dobe is mine."

Orochimaru had seen some changes in Sasuke in the past week. He'd become more animalistic, more savage. 

_Is the blade causing this, or is it the Sharingan mutating somehow?_ The Snake Sannin wondered.

"Danzo, organize the troops. Sakura, you and the Marauders wait my signal. Sasuke…"

"Tch. I'll be dobe hunting." The Sharingan wielder walked off and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. Sakura slipped next to him, her voice low so that only he could hear her. "All is ready master. If he lives or dies is irrelevant. I can harvest all I need from his warm or dead flesh now thanks to your…gifts."

Orochimaru smirked. "Stay with the Maruaders Sakura. You have become special in my plans."

"I will master." 

Orochimaru looked back at Konoha. _I'm coming Tsunade. Your precious leaf will burn as it should have last time._

**Konoha**

Naruto stood atop the wall, his gaze looked to the horizon. "They're there, just beyond reach, hidden."

Mica who was next to him leaned against a post. "How do you want to do this?" the silver haired hanyou asked.

"A thousand for you, a thousand for me?" Naruto said and Mica snorted. "That's not what I meant and you know it bro."

"Yeah." Naruto's blue eyes looked over the horizon, even with his enhanced sight he could barely see them. "They have up Genjutsu's and are…"

"Using the trees and shadows to hide. If not for being Hanyou we'd never see them coming." Mica said.

The pair watched the areas and behind them the defenders of Konoha were getting ready. It had been talked about earlier that morning that Gaara, Mica, Naruto, Hinata and the Sannin would wait at the gate. Jiraiya had argued that Tsunade should remain in the back and direct things, but she said that it would be a cold day in hell before she allowed Orochimaru to gain a foothold in Konoha and her strength and skill was more suited for the open area fighting that would take place on one side of the gate.

Mica looked to where Nami and Hinata were and smirked at Naruto. "Women always get what they want."

The blond hanyou nodded. He had suggested during the morning meeting that Hinata be stationed at the hospital. The juken strike to his tails had shown him her side of the argument.

"You know The Uchiha is going to be difficult if he's discovered anything different with his blood."

Naruto grunted. During the week the Kyuubi had avoided them both. It finally took them and the Sannin to corner the shade with a containment seal that prevented him from leaving the circle.

"I can't believe the fur ball was messing with my DNA all the way back then." Naruto said, his slit like blue eyes spotting movement in the forest.

"Even after all we've been thru the fox holds onto his secrets close to his chest."

Naruto snorted. "It would be more impressive if his chest was like grandma Tsunade's." both hanyou laughed at the mental picture. 

"The pervert would spend too much time playing with them." Mica said after they both stopped laughing.

A giggle from behind them and they turned to see Jiraiya standing there with a look on his face. 

"What's up Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked his former sensei.

"What? Oh, I'm here with you two and Gaara." He said gesturing to where the red headed Kazekage was sitting, his eyes closed.

He then smirked at Mica. "You and your girl in the last week have given me enough material for a whole new Icha Icha series. The hanyou and the maiden." Jiraiya informed the dragon hanyou with a leer.

Mica rolled his eyes. "Nami will castrate you."

Jiraiya looked around carefully. "Only if she reads my books."

Naruto shook his head as his former teacher looked at him. "And what of you and that Hyuga spitfire? Anything you want to share?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not a thing to tell pervy sage. What Hinata and I do is between us and the sound barrier seals I put up in my room after that first night of hearing Mica and Nami go at it." The blond fox hanyou shot his brother a look. "Sound suppressing seals on your room would be appreciated."

Mica smirked. "Keep forgetting about those…"

Naruto laughed. "Bullshit. I saw Nami attack you in the corridor last night."

Mica shrugged.

_**The fox is right. Of course your mate can't help herself now.**_

_Stay out of this stupid sword._ Mica thought to the blade strapped to his back.

Naruto smirked as his brother got a distant look. He used to get the same one talking to the Kyuubi. Mica had spent time with him during the week working on their sword work and he told him the connection the blade now had to him.

"They're coming." Gaara intoned drawing all of their looks as several eyes made of sand appeared and then melted into his gourd. Gaara looked at them. "They are dismantling the traps."

Jiraiya nodded, "Figured they would. That's why we've been using golems instead of real troops. Took Ibiki, Shizune and a group of medics two months to make them all."

Naruto shuddered. The flesh golems were a type of clone that were controlled from a distance and could be controlled to act independently. They had small chakra reserves so they could perform low level jutsu's, and when they were killed they acted like real people and bled.

"Itachi's ravens also report that there are fifteen new figures around Orochimaru." Hinata said approaching the pair.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into going to the hospital?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata gave him a look and he shrugged. "Had to try hime."

She smiled and her had cupped his cheek and she gave him a tender look. "Live through this Naruto-kun. I want to marry you when this is over with." She said and smiled at his wide eyed look.

Hinata and Naruto had come close several times over the past week of having sex, but Hinata would manage to stop before they did, her reason was that she wanted to be married before she had sex. By telling Naruto this, she just told him what she wanted and he grinned. 

"Looks like this battles going to be over rather quickly then hime." He said softly.

"I want nothing more Naruto-kun." She said, her pale eyes looking into his. The week long passion had both of them taking cold showers and frustrated. 

Naruto would spar with Mica till he couldn't stand, Hinata had destroyed a couple of training grounds in her frustration with her own stupid rules that she had come close to breaking numerous times. One stupid chunin had said something about her being a demon whore and he was now a quivering mass of flesh after encountering Hinata's Penance Stare.

Tsunade had a long talk with her about that one, and of course the blond Hokage had a laugh as her apprentice told her of her frustrations.

"Plan your vows later." Tsuande said appearing next to them. She looked around. Coming up behind her were Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma.

Temari and Kankuro arrived and took up positions on either side of their brother. Itachi was the next to arrive followed by Nami, Gai and Team 9.

"Everyone ready?" Tsuande asked looking at each. "Shizune, Ibiki and Anko report that the golems are doing their jobs, but are falling quickly." She said.

"ANBU are in position Lady Tsunade." Itachi reported. He'd taken up his position as captain upon returning and being reinstated. 

"WE SHALL BURN THEM TO ASH WITH OUR FIRES OF YOUTH YOSH!" Gai said making his nice guy pose, but dimmed when Lee didn't join him. he looked over and saw TenTen and Neji holding him and TenTen whispering in Lee's ear.

"That is so not right." Gai muttered. He'd walked in on his team once, and the amount killing intent from the three teens at being interrupted had put Gai in a subdued manner for days. Lee smiled at his mentor and winked giving him a thumbs up, perking up the taijutsu master.

"GO LEE!"

Tsunade and the others sighed at his loudness. 

Kurenai approached with Shino. "Kiba and the Inuzuka clan are in position Lady Tsunade." She reported.

Tsunade smiled. The idea of the Inuzuka clan riding their dogs in as a type of light calvary unit appealed to her. She'd watched as the larger dogs that could be used as mounts that very morning be armed with spiked armor and saddles while the smaller dogs were armed with spiked armor.

"They are to hold back till they get the signal." She said and Shino nodded his head. The Amburame clan was the messengers here, along with Itachi and his ravens, both ninja were to remain near Tsunade to relay orders. Members of Shino's family were positioned all around Konoha to receive his bugs. Itachi had ravens nearby with prepared messages, they only awaited mental commands from the last loyal Uchiha.

In the distance, the tree line exploded as Orochimaru's forces broke the tree line. Their battle cry was taken up as they were joined by summons ranging from snakes and bears to rock gargoyles.

"This is it." Tsunade said pulling off her hokage robes and leaving her in her top and pants which covered the modified chakra armor they'd gotten from Spring (formerly Snow).

"FOR KONOHA!" she yelled. 

The war for the Leaf Village had begun.

**AN: Sorry, sorry. Video games are way to addictive. I just start getting away, and then my friend (who my girlfriend is planning on castrating) shows up with something new to play. My girlfriend swears if I don't put the controllers down, she's taking them away. She's giving me till the end of the month to break my new bad habit on my own…but come on…Stranglehold, Blue Dragon, Naruto: Rise of the Ninja, Lego Star Wars (this game is video game crack, once you start playing you can't put it down.) Halo 3, Mass Effect, and a bunch of other games….can you blame me. There aren't enough hours in the day. (sigh) So if I don't slow down and get back to other hobbies (including paying attention to said girlfriend) I fear my 360 will be hidden until I do. **

**Stands up: "Yes, I am a video game addict, and I need help." **

**I will keep going. I know, sad it went from five or more chapters to one, but I will not abandon you all. To those who like Naruto Wing Commander, please I will post it again, I just plan on cleaning it up and my notes making it shiny and sparkly down the road. Have faith. **

**Sincerely **

**Ero-Slacker Mbehrns2002**


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 56**

The fire jutsu's flew from Konoha's defenders onto the onrushing army. They were deflected by rock walls and water jutsu's, many of them not reaching the army, some did and did some damage.

Tsunade stood atop the gate, her gaze looking for her former teammate in the advancing army.

"SECOND WAVE…FIRE!"

Boulders were flung from catapults that had been built and more fireballs were lobbed at the oncoming mass of enemy nin.

"THIRD WAVE…FIRE!"

Naruto smirked as with a torch he ignited the oil covered boulder and it was launched into the air.

Mica smirked as he and Naruto waited. During the week they'd developed some new attacks and they were devastating.

The fourth wave of fire attacks were launched and the Snake's army was still coming.

"Now." Naruto said as the first few rows of the onrushing army fell into pits that were hidden with natural covering thus negating the chance of being found easier by chakra sensing.

Another wave of fire spewed out as the ranks of Konoha nin switched out. Mica looked over to where Nami was and watched as she launched a arrow loaded with exploding tags and took out several Iwa nin as they were using their earth style abilities to search for more pit traps.

Nami smirked and shot several more, giving a wink to Mica before she stepped back and allowed a chunin armed with a pair of crossbows to take up her spot.

Gaara who was next to Tsunade saw that the invading army was at the 100 foot marker they had made in the ground and smirked. "My turn." He said and the genjutsu that hid the sand vanished as the wave of sand rose up from the trench that the Konoha nin had dug and like a tsunami crashed down upon the army. Gaara was far from finished as he called upon his connection to the sand that his time with Shukaku had given him and formed a new attack.

"SAND STYLE: SAND GRAVEYARD!" he said gesturing with both hands and hundreds of invading ninja were sucked into the sand trap. "MASS BURIAL…DESOLATION BURIAL!"

Tsunade watched as the Kazekage used his control over the sand to take out a third of Orochimaru's forces.

Gaara was far from finished. "SAND TRAP!"

More sand rolled out of the trench and "SAND MISSILE!" Gaara intoned and suddenly the sand formed jagged looking spikes that rained down upon the invading army.

Cloud and Mist nin used water and lightening attacks to neutralize the sand making it wet or turning it to crystal with lightening attacks.

"They're still coming." Iruka said in disbelief seeing the enemy ninja moving past the traps and the bodies of their dead comrades without a second glance.

Tsunade shook her head and signaled for the catapults to keep a constant barrage. "NARUTO…MICA…NOW!" she sent the command.

Down the wall the two hanyou smiled as they began their phase of attacks.

"KA…" Mica began and many who'd seen it before smiled knowing that soon there would be a large amount of enemy nin dead or atomized.

"HA…" Naruto began his own attack he'd learned in the week, he shared a grin with Mica.

"ME…" Mica smirked back at his blond nine tailed brother.

"DO…" Naruto continued as the chakra energy between the two hanyou was manifesting and even the invading army slowed. Danzo seeing this shushined to the back of the army.

"HAME…" Mica continued and with his chakra there was the added benefit of wind and lightening now forming around the ball of energy.

"KEN!!" Naruto finished his own build up and his ball of chakra launched from his hands and expanded.

"HAAA!!" Mica said launching his own right after Naruto's. the Konoha nin watched as the two attacks seemed to merge forming an even bigger ball of destruction.

>

From his location at the back of the army with Orochimaru, Danzo knew fear. The opening moments of this attack saw their once overwhelming size force be whittled down to close to the same size as the defending ninja of Konoha.

"Lord Orochimaru…" he began.

"Send in the summons." Orochimaru said ignoring Danzo. "They think that this will stop me."

Along the line of attackers, groups were summoning their beasts. Orochimaru stood back and sneered.

Giants spiders, and gargoyles attacked Konoha's walls. A salamander the size of Gamabunta hit the wall hard.

Konoha was not without its defenders as Giant bugs were summoned by the Amburami clan and the Inuzuka clan showed their skills summoning the Boss Dogs and Wolves.

Itachi summoned the boss raven who dive bombed the ground based summons.

Danzo had been unaware of the amount of summons Konoha had and it shocked him. "Hm. Tsunade and Jiraiya are holding back as well." Orochimaru muttered. "Sakura."

The cloaked figure at his side looked up. "Have our new friend show us his power."

"As you command Lord Orochimaru." Sakura's voice came from the cloak hood.

>

On the wall the defenders were pouring their attacks into stopping the Gargoyles and the boss Gargoyle from destroying the wall. Tsuande cursed. "There's too many of them." She narrowed her eyes. "No snakes…"

Kyuubi who was hovering around froze. He felt something. Something he hadn't felt since the Underverse. _What does it mean? Wasn't I cut off from…_ **"Blast. NARUTO!"**

>

Mica and Naruto were gathering their strength after their attack, while both were very impressive, the chakra drain on both attacks still left them weakened. They were recovering quickly, but they knew the battle was far from over and they couldn't do something like that again without good reason.

"**NARUTO!"** Kyuubi's shout drew their attention and they saw the shade looking up. Naruto got a feeling from his Vunla senses and shoved Mica aside and dove away as a large figure impacted where they had been standing just moments ago, leaving a crater.

Naruto and Mica were up and the pair of Hanyou looked at the imposing reaper like appearance of Ihtan'Dygan.

Kyuubi's shade was rushing closer and the pair looked at the giant underverse native, wondering why he was here.

"You look like crap." Naruto said to the tomb guardian.

"Why thank you for noticing Kyuubi-kit. Ah, and this is the dragonling that stayed out of the tomb." Ihtan'Dygan said.

"**What are you doing here undertaker, this isn't your world."** Kyuubi said hovering closer.

Ihtan'Dygan chuckled. "Neither is it yours or the hanyou's, yet here you all are." The giant said.

Naruto looked at those nearby. "The rest of you move away. This isn't some thing you can deal with." His Vunla senses were screaming at him. **Becareful Naruto.**

_Takhisis?_

**Yes kit. Dygan is not meant to be here. You and the dragon will be hard pressed. He was never meant to leave the tombs.**

"Wonderful." Naruto muttered. Mica already had Stormbringer drawn, the sword sparking with lightening and wind around the blade.

Ihtan'Dygan looked amused. "Oh, you have one of those. Is that why you didn't come to claim what was yours little dragon?"

"**Ihtan'Dygan, you know the law, you are not supposed to be here."** Kyuubi said, the shade was very nervous.

"And you should have passed on. It is apparent that the boy is your successor. He has your power. And you kept him from taking the vow of a Zate."

"**The path of the Zate is not his. Naruto Uzumaki is destined for things far greater than that of a guardian."** Kyuubi retorted.

Ihtan sneered. "Same old Kyuubi. But it won't matter. Because I'm here to claim both the Kitsune and draconian."

Naruto shook his head and pulled his remaining Mekrd'cypan and it activated with an angry _SNAP-HISS_, the purple blade hummed as Naruto took up a defensive stance. Mica mirrored him.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Go Hinata. This is a battle none save Mica and I can deal with him. All of you keep back, this fight is beyond any of you.

The others wanted to protest, but the look in Naruto's eyes stopped them. There was a hint of fear in the blue eyes. Hinata and the others backed away, many returning to the wall, where they saw the invading army right on the other side. The battle of the summons was devastating and it took some of Konoha's defenders with it.

On the one side of the wall Mica and Naruto took up a stance and Ihtan'Dygan sneered as he pulled off his cloak. He reached behind him and pulled out a Mekrd'cypan hilt that looked to be the size of two of Naruto's back to back.

"**Be careful kit."** Kyuubi warned and cursed mentally his inability to be involved.

Ihtan took up a stance as if offering the weapon to Naruto and Mica and with an angry _SNAP-HISS_ twin black blades emerged from the hilt.

"A staff?" Mica asked.

"**A double bladed Mekrd'cypan**." Kyuubi corrected. His eyes seeing the malice in Ihtan'Dygan's eyes.

"Is that fear I smell?" the big underverse native asked with a sneer. "I was but the guardian for so long, now I am a master."

**AN:**

**Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn, tell us now the lesson we shall learn. (spins the wheel and whistles before it stops on number 360)**

**And today's lesson is…**

"**Don't play video games nineteen hours straight without break, it will give you eye strain and a frustrated girlfriend."**

**Goodnight everybody (blows a raspberry)**

**(looks around) **

**Okay, the battle is starting and Konoha is coming up decently. Next chapter I will be switching from several battles and points of view and might take me time to get done properly. Hold on tight. There will be deaths.**


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 57**

Tsunade watched as the damage to the walls from the various summons. She was itching to get in there and do damage, but Jiraiya reminded her that they had to wait for Orochimaru.

All along the damaged areas of the wall Konoha ninja were engaging in battle. Her eyes sought out and found the familiar hair and saw him and Mica in a dangerous battle like she'd never seen before.

_Kami, he's got blades like Naruto._ Tsunade thought.

"Hold the line!" she ordered as she watched more of the invading nin scaling up the wall. "WATER JUTSU'S!" she ordered and spaced along the wall torrents of water shot out and knocked the scaling ninja from the walls.

"Tsunade, we're barely holding on." Iruka said as another section of the wall came down.

"Push them back." She ordered. "Itachi!"

The Uchiha nodded and headed for the new breach.

Tsunade turned her attention once more to see Naruto, Mica and the big man begin their fight. _Stay safe Gaki._

Mica lunged and Ihtan blocked and shoved, his double bladed weapon humming as he spun and blocked Naruto's attack.

Ihtan'Dygan laughed. "Is this the best you've learned?" he went on the attack high and low. Mica blocked high while Naruto spun under and blocked the low. The hanyou were being pushed back from the defense of the walls and they saw it explode and Oto nin beginning to rush in, only to meet Hinata and others.

_Stay safe Hinata._ Naruto thought as he ducked under a swipe, he felt the air indicating he just avoided a hair cut.

The humming of the mekrd'cypan blades filled the air and the crackling from Stormbringer was just as intense. The three fought hard with no one getting an advantage, despite it being two on one, Ihtan'Dygan was up to the task.

Mica was surprised when he was hit by an invisible force that felt like he'd been kicked in the gut and saw the undertaker standing with a hand extended while blocking Naruto's attack.

"Shit." The silver haired hanyou said getting to his feet. Naruto landed next to him after being kicked and they thought the same thing. _He can use the vunla!_

"This just got harder." Naruto muttered giving his purple blade a spin and taking up a fresh stance.

Mica nodded and did the same with Stormbringer, the two hanyou were side by side like book ends, Naruto's tails fanned out behind them.

Ihtan'Dygan chuckled. "Good. But you both could be better. You dragonling are not living up to your potential." He said.

"What do you know gruesome?" Mica spat and fake lunged and Naruto was attacking a second later, they tried to drive him back to the wall, but the big immortal was not having it.

He kicked Mica hard and then his double bladed mekrd'cypan was a flurry of motion, Naruto barely got some blocks up and then the tomb guardian sent him flying into Mica with a vunla wave. Mica dropped Strombringer and caught Naruto who deactivated his blade, the two crashed into a building.

Ihtan'Dygan laughed. He looked at Strombringer. "You are not of this world. Your time was ended long ago." He deactivated his weapon and hung it from his sash. His massive hands were a blur of motion as he went thru nearly a hundred hand seals, many of them foreign to the Konoha nin who were in shock.

"AZARATH…METRION…ZINTHOS…RA!" Ihtan'Dygan intoned and Strombringer levitated into the air surrounded by a black ball of energy.

"You should never have been found." The tomb guardian said and with a flurry of hand seals the sound of breaking metal and a ghostly scream filled the air as Stormbringer was shattered into millions of shards. From the building an inhuman scream filled the air.

Itachi and the reinforcements arrived at the breach and were fighting in tight close quarters. Itachi's blade was a blur as he dispatched Sound, Rock and Cloud ninja with cold efficiency.

He spared a glance and saw that many people around him were dying in waves on both sides.

The _SNAP-HISS_ was his only warning and he shushined away just in time to avoid being decapitated by his own brother and a violent angry red energy blade.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." He said, his gaze drifting towards the hate filled eyes of his younger brother.

"I will kill you this time brother." Sasuke said and Itachi saw the madness in his younger brothers eyes and knew this was the time one of them would fall.

"Its time I suppose." Itachi said and he drew a shorter sword and held it in a reverse grip for a defensive position.

"This time you will not escape me Itachi." Sasuke snarled and charged. Itachi dodged and weaved, he lashed out with his sword, it connected with Sasuke's red blade and Itachi dropped the hunk a molten slag that remained.

_Naruto-kun was very clear on the ability of the blades he possessed._ Itachi thought as he kept putting distance between himself and his brother. _I need to disarm him if I want to beat him._ Itachi thought as he tossed the other blade at Sasuke who swatted it aside with a snarl.

"Your end is now Itachi. I will avenge our parents." Sasuke said as he lunged.

"Danzo, find the Kyuubi brat." Orochimaru ordered. The former councilman of the leaf vanished in a swirl of leaves. "Sakura. Unleash the Maruaders." The snake sannin ordered and the cloaked kunoichi next to him bowed. "As you command master."

Sakura and fifteen cloaked figures vanished, their target the Godaime Hokage. Orochimaru watched as his army struggled. He didn't care about them, their corpses would be useful in building his new army.

Iruka ducked as a hail of shuriken rained down, he spun and came face to face with a cloaked figure.

"Iruka Umino. Hello my former teacher." A female voice said and Iruka blinked. "Sakura?"

"That and more." The former Konoha kunoichi said as she rammed a kunai into his gut lifting him off the ground. "I'll be sure to make your corpse a beautiful tool for my master." Sakura said as she twisted the kunai in her former teachers gut.

A fist impacted with her chest and drover her back, Iruka fell to the ground.

Sakura's hood fell back to reveal her pink hair, pale skin and the black marks of the curse seal. Her yellow eyes were blazing in rage. "WHO DARES?" she raged.

Standing there with Iruka was a woman with a quiver of arrows on her back, holding a bow and had purple hair.

"So, you're the whore that Naruto-sama warned me about." Nami said as she passed Iruka to a couple of Genin who were tasked with removing the injured. "Get him to the hospital." She ordered and spun, an arrow drawn.

"And you are?" Sakura hissed, pulling out a pair of kunai.

"Nami Ishii, archer."

"Not for long." Sakura said and snapped her fingers. Fifteen figures appeared behind her. "Kill her…" as the cloaked figures began to move she called out. "Make it slow and painful."

The fifteen figures were on the move and Nami was leaping, her arrows flying in a blur of motion.

Sakura looked around and vanished in a teleport.

Nami was kicked out of the air and landed on the ground rolling hard. One of the cloaked figures landed and was going to kick her when there was a green blur.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The arrival of Maito Gai saved her as his kick sent the figure back into the others. Team 9 had arrived along with Team 10.

"Nami-chan, are you well?" Gai asked, his gaze locked on the fifteen cloaked figures.

"I am now Gai-sama, thank you." Nami said standing and picking up her bow.

"Man, Orochimaru's got more troops than there are clouds, what a drag." Shikamaru said as he took a lazy defensive stance.

"Will you shut up you lazy slacker. Complain when we're winning." Ino hissed as she pulled out several kunai.

Choji behind them was wielding a bo staff, he was dressed in guardsman armor and wore his family's crest proudly. "Man, you know we're missing out on a great barbeque right now because you idiots had to attack today." The heir of the Akimichi whined.

"Same stakes Neji-kun?" Lee asked as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"Agreed." Neji said and what everyone noticed was the spiked gloves he was wearing, a gift from TenTen and Lee.

A laughter from the cloaked figures was heard.

"You Konoha nin's are pathetic. We are Orochimaru's Marauders, and you don't stand a chance."

The fifteen figures ripped off their cloaks.

**The Triad Sisters:** Triplets, each with a special power. One controls light, the other darkness and the last sound.

**Wraith:** Altered by Orochimaru and Sakura, Wraith has the ability to phase thru solid objects and do the same to others.

**Flare:** Altered by Orochimaru and Sakura to control and manipulate fire. The Marauder's heavy cannon.

**Scalpel: **A former medic nin that Sakura altered, uses chakra scalpels in attack jutsus, a dangerous in close fighter.

**Beast: **A savage young man that made the Inuzuka's look tamed. Orochimaru's DNA splicing merged this young man with wolf DNA, now feral and a ferocious fighter for Orochimaru, his loyalty to his 'pack' is unquestioned, and he fights with tooth and claw, an accelerated bastardized healing factor makes him deadly.

**Crystal: **Young ninja with a bloodline that allowed her to shape and create crystals. Mutated by experiments from Orochimaru, she is now more crystal than human now, a living gem and deadly and hard to harm.

**Maul:** loyal to Sakura and Orochimaru beyond measure, uses a type of mental attacks that were stolen from the Yamanaka family years ago by Orochimaru while still part of Konoha. Maul has perfect several Telekinetic moves and even to the point of creating psi-kunai.

**Lady Genjutsu:** Master of illusions, a prostitute from the Fire Lords court, she was trained by masters from many nations, and now in Orochimaru's crew she has become a deadly assassin.

**Javelin:** Barely thirteen, but loyal to Orochimaru who 'saved' him. this young nin's ability allows him to create chakra javelins and throw them, they impact with explosive results from the force of one tag up to a hundred exploding tags.

**Buster: **Big, strong and dumb. Buster is raw power personified. He becomes stronger with each hit. Gifted with the ability to absorb kinetic energy and make himself stronger, the powerhouse of the Marauders skin is harder than steel with all the attacks he absorbed. If his mind was as sharp, he'd be more than muscle.

**Shockwave:** Able to generate shockwave attacks, this nin was formerly of Mist, and as an orphan was not missed when Orochimaru found her and enhanced her bloodline ability.

**Undertow:** The masked nin is the second in command behind Sakura in the Marauders. Able to manipulate and generate water, Undertow has several lethal attacks, and in close has been seen using a chain sword that had jagged teeth.

The Nine defenders of Konoha were out gunned, but they weren't going down without a fight.

"Now."

A cocoon of sand engulfed Maul. "SAND COFFIN!"

The Marauders scattered as they heard "SAND BURIAL!"

Gaara appeared with Temari and Kankuro. "Genetic trash." The Kazekage said.

"Lord Gaara." Nami said.

"Odds are better now. Fourteen to twelve." His raccoon shaded eyes turned towards the Marauders. "Today is a good day to die."

Hinata spun, her kaiten sending several sound Ninja flying, their impacts with the walls leaving bloody smears. She wasn't concerned about them, her eyes kept searching for Naruto and Mica. The battle had raged and they'd been separated, she wished she could have stayed closer, but the on coming wave of invaders had taken her attention. She performed a flip kick and smiled. _Hiashi was foolish to limit the Hyuga's to just Juken style._ Her time as Tsunade's apprentice had been good for her, she'd branched out her style quite a bit, and the memories from Jahk'Ayhla had given her more.

Hinata was concerned, the spirits voice had become muted and in the last week she hadn't heard it at all.

Shaking her head she went on the attack, six Cloud ninja were foolish to cross her path. _Naruto-kun, stay safe._ She prayed as she went on the offensive, her new style deadly and fast.

Iruka groaned as the Genin team tried to drag him from the battle. "Hold on." He wheezed.

They leaned him against the wall.

"Iruka-sama…" one of the Genin asked.

"I'm okay Jingo." Iruka said. "Give me your medkit."

Iruka took it and pulled out several chakra pills, a blood pill and wincing a couple of bandages.

"Iruka, we need to get you to the hospital." The boy, Jingo said in concern.

"I'm fine." Iruka said. as he wrapped his ravaged torso. He winced and closed his eyes as he felt the gut wound pull. _I don't have long. I need to make sure Naruto is safe._ He thought.

Three thuds forced him to open his eyes and he saw the three Genin dead.

"Shame, shame, shame Umino."

Iruka looked up to see Sakura standing at the end of the alley, a blood soaked knife in her hand, her yellow eyes showing a hint of madness.

"I can't very well let my newest experiment get away, now can I?" she walked towards him slowly and he struggled to his feet. His eyes looking at the Genin. "You didn't have to kill them Sakura." He said looking at his former student sadly. "What has become of you Sakura? What happened to the caring girl who used to be in my classroom?"

Sakura sneered. "Foolish Umino. The girl you thought you knew was a persona. A fake. I was placed in the class as a spy first for Danzo, but now, I server faithfully at Orochimaru-sama's side."

Iruka pulled a kunai. "I liked that girl." Iruka said.

"You liked a lie. But then you would know about lies. You knew all about the Kyuubi and allowed that thing to be near children." She smirked. "No matter. Lord Orochimaru will give me the fox to study. I might even grace your corpse with some of the research I will perform." She smirked and Iruka saw the black markings all over her exposed skin.

_I have no choice. She's crazy. I'm sorry Sakura, for the girl you were._ Iruka thought and launched his attack.

Orochimaru watched as the battles were unfolding. The orb in his hand showing him many battles at once. He sneered seeing Tsunade alone. "Its time Hime. I think I will let you live when this is over." Orochimaru said to the image of Tsunade. "Who knows, you might be able to birth a new ninja or two still, and if not I can harvest your genetics, cloning has become a new hobby of mine." He said and with a flurry of hand signs, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The puff of smoke and the size of the cloud alerted all that Manda was on the scene, atop his head rode the Snake Sannin.

Two more shouts of "SUMMONING JUTSU!" filled the battle heavy air and the slug and toad bosses appeared.

"The final battle of the Sannin." Orochimaru taunted his former teammates from atop his summon.

"Let's end this." Jiraiya said.

**AN: The party continues, and the party favors are not even shown yet. I continue to write, and my girlfriend is happy that I spend more time with her. Of course a friend suggest I post once a month and see how that goes, but I don't like that Idea and told her that's a good way to get me shot, stabbed, hung, drawn and quartered and numerous other things like A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH UZUMAKI RASENGAN STYLE!**

**I'll keep posting folks. I like you all, and won't abandon you. I promise no matter what I will post at least one chapter. That is my biggest rant, authors who have awesome stories and vanish. Or they abandon it. My girlfriend has several great stories she loves, but the authors have vanished and the stories just sit there with not even an excuse (even a Kakashi excuse would be worth it now.) (sigh) I won't do that. It would drive me insane. I will finish what I have started…BELIEVE IT!**

**Yes, I use movie and game quotes. Star Wars is a major factor in my life as it was the first movie I remember ever seeing and was hooked from the opening scroll. Final Fantasy is another big influence. I will address my numerous x-over's at the end. Stay with me folks, the battles are heating up. Who will survive? **


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 58**

The three summons slammed together in an amalgamation off strength, guile and speed. While above them, the Sannin clashed.

Tsunade led off with a leaping kick, Orochimaru dodged and spat his tongue out at Jiraiya who used his hair shield to thwart his former teammates attack.

A battle like this was difficult as all three knew the other very well. It was a battle long in the making. It was a battle of legends.

"Give up Tsunade. The Leaf shall be destroyed today." Orochimaru said continuing to avoid the legendary strength of his former teammate.

"You may kill many today Orochimaru, but as long as just one person of the leaf lives, the will of fire shall never be extinguished."

She said as she managed to tag him with a spinning kick that sent him flying towards Jiraiya.

Orochimaru spun about and sneered at his perverted teammate. "You I will enjoy killing." The snake sannin launched a series of earth mud missiles.

Jiraiya dodged them and his hands flashed thru seals and he launched a geyser of steaming hot water.

"Mutual pedophile." Jiraiya said.

Those watching would note that the intense battle, the sannin did not call out jutsu names. Their attacks flowed from long practiced use.

Tsunade would attack and Orochimaru would avoid. He would attack Jiraiya and the Toad sage would counter and then Orochimaru would taunt Tsunade and offer her a token attack.

It was like they were children and this was nothing more than a long running spar for them, something that had never been settled in their youth, was coming to a dangerous and decisive finish where the end would see the world without the sannin as they were.

Tsunade tagged Orochimaru with a flip kick, only to see him dissolve into a puddle of mud.

Orochimaru slipped behind Jiraiya and stabbed him in the back with a kunai, only to watch it crumble into the dirt revealing an earth clone.

Jiraiya from under the ground pulled him in attempting a head hunter jutsu, but Orochimaru pulled a substitution and a log found itself sticking out of the ground.

Behind the Sannin their summons were in a battle just as deadly. A long time hatred between the three saw a battle royal of the slug and toad tag teaming the snake boss. Their attacks were deadly and the surrounding area took up major damage as the three summons battled it out.

Katsuyu spat a wad of acid, Gamabunta with his blade and Manda weaving around, his huge body like a battering ram.

Manda tried to sink his fangs into Bunta, only to have the toad's blade in the way. Katsuyu tried to ram into Manda, the serpent's body weaved and wrapped around the slug, trying to squeeze her to death, but the slug boss melted into millions of tiny slugs, only to reform into the boss once more and have her spit a wad of acid which was avoided.

The sannin once more ended up on their summons and Jiraiya yelled. "BUNTA, GIVE ME SOME OIL!"

The boss toad was happy to oblige and Jiraiya with spat a fireball and Manda with Orochimaru were engulfed.

Remembering the last time they had battled, Jiraiya had Bunta leap and it was a good thing as Manda erupted from below and would have gotten the boss toad if he had been a moment slower. Tsunade leapt at Manda and the snake boss turned right into the chakra enhanced punch and sent the snake flying. Orochimaru abandoning his summon to try and attack Jiraiya sending a cloud of poison towards the mountain sage.

Jiraiya saw the cloud of death and used a substitution jutsu, the poor Oto nin died instantly.

The Sannin battle was constant motion and any they came close were dead soon after.

Iruka ducked the slice and performed a leg sweep, but Sakura laughed as she leapt over it.

"Pitiful Umino. Academy basics. You won't win with that, no wonder you never were good enough to rise above the ranks." Sakura slashed and lunged, Iruka avoiding them, each movement causing his gut wound to send waves of pain into him and pump out more of his life's blood.

"Too cocky like Sasuke. I never rose above the rank of chunin at the time, because I preferred to teach." Iruka grunted as he ducked and spun, connecting with a spinning back elbow to Sakura's gut. An uppercut knocked her back, but she recovered quickly and landed on her feet.

"But if you notice Sakura I am a Jonin of Konoha. You are a missing nin, a traitor." Iruka went on the offensive, but Sakura blocked him and sneered. "If you are what a jonin of Konoha embodies, then Orochimaru is right and the leaf will be burnt to cinder." She hit him in the chest with a palm strike with her left hand and slash him arm with the knife in her right. Iruka staggered back and realized they were once more amidst the scuffle.

_I can't keep this up. I'm bleeding out too quickly._ Iruka thought. _I won't survive this, she's too fresh and she's flaunting the curse mark like a badge of honor._

Sakura's yellow eyes studied him. "Your end is now Umino." She lunged.

Gai and Lee were enjoying the fight against Buster. The powerhouse of the Marauders pushed them to limits. "GO LEE!" Gai yelled as he blocked a round house kick from the brute, that drove him back several feet from the impact and Gai knew he couldn't take to many of those without ending up with broken bones.

Lee leapt high in the air over his sensei and delivered a leaping kick to Buster's chest, the powerhouse staggered back with a grunt.

All around the Marauders were engaged in battle with Team 9, Team 10, the sand siblings and Nami. Gaara and Crystal were in a deadly battle as the Kazekage found the woman to be vexing as she could create crystals from his sand and send it back to him.

Kankuro was losing to Flare, the firestarter was burning his puppets and the puppet master was running out of options.

Undertow and Temari were a stalemate as the wind and water users were in close quarters with taijutsu.

Neji was fighting Shockwave, the Hyuga was forced to use every trick to fight off the waves of destruction, his kaiten spin countering the destructive shockwaves the woman generated.

TenTen and Javelin were dead even, TenTen throwing shuriken and kunai to block the explosive projectiles from the young member of the marauders, the explosions in the air long being ignored by the others.

Asuma using his skills as a guardian to keep Lady Genjutsu from being an issue, his trench knives keeping her too busy to focus.

Choji using his bo staff to keep Beast at bay, the savage Marauder frothing at the mouth to cause damage, only to be smacked and shoved back by the Akimichi heir.

Ino was fighting off Scalpel, the Yamanaka kunoichi wary of the green chakra scalpels and knowing the damage they could do.

Wraith and Shikamaru were stalemate as the ghostly nin would phase out of the shadow bind only to be caught moments later.

This left Nami against the Triad. The Archer was in constant motion, avoiding shadow generated shuriken, spikes of light and sonic screams, all the while launching arrows back at the three who fought as one.

She would land and have to perform a diving roll then leap and twist. She was wearing down quick under the constant assault.

_It wouldn't have been bad, but Lee and Gai need to tag team that brute._ She thought after the initial charge where Buster had tossed a food cart at them that had been abandoned on the street.

She found herself cornered and sighed, the three had her cornered and she was exhausted.

"It's time…" the light user said

"For you…" the sound user continued.

"To die." The shadow manipulator said in a cold tone. They charged up their powers and were ready to annihilate Nami who closed her eyes. _Mica…I'm sorry._ She thought waiting for the end.

Ihtan'Dygan smirked as Naruto rushed out of the hole, his Mekrd'cypan blazing. "YOU BASTARD!"

Ihtan'Dygan chuckled as his own double blade blocked it. "Shame about the dragonling. He had the potential to be great, but he allowed himself to bond with a weapon that should never have existed."

A flurry of blows and the tomb guardian silently admitted to himself that Naruto was good. _The boy has come far in a short time. My master is right. If I can turn either one, then Kami's barrier will fall._

Ihtan'Dygan with a vunla wave knocked Naruto's feet out from under him. he put a boot on the boy's wrist that held the energy blade. "Young fool. You had potential, but now…this is your end." Ihtan'Dygan said and gripped the double blade to stab downwards. Naruto was stunned and unable to move when the wind ball slammed into the giant and staggered him back.

Naruto smiled. "MICA!" he was relieved. When he raced out of the hole, he thought his brother had died from shock.

Standing in the hole they had been knocked thru was Micahamaru Melwasu. His silver hair was whipping about. His golden eyes were glowing in rage. His left clawed hand was clenched and his right hand was lowering. In the light the scales on his torso that could be seen thru the torn shirt seemed to shimmer.

"You will pay!" Mica snarled and lunged.

Ihtan'Dygan smiled. _There is more to both of them than originally thought…good._

The giant spun, his attack aimed to decapitate Mica as he approached, but the dragon hanyou used his left arm to block the double bladed mekrd'cypan and with his right hand he landed a hard punch to the giants jaw.

The tomb guardian didn't get a chance to recover as Naruto was up and slashing him with his purple bladed 'cypan.

Mica would block with his left and Naruto would lean in for an attack. Ihtan was stunned. _They are fighting better now…was the sword handicapping the draconian?_

He spun and was blocked again by Mica's scale covered arm, and Naruto was no where to be seen.

Mica attacked and Ihtan recovered ground until Mica caught one of the black energy blades with his left hand. from above a shadow blocked the sun and Ihtan looked up to see Naruto coming down and the giant released a hand from his weapon and Naruto cut the double blade in half.

"NO!" Ihtan was stunned.

Mica flipped backwards and flipped the handle around. A second later the blade hissed to life, but instead of black it was silver.

"Impossible." Ihtan'Dygan said as he adjusted his own grip on his now single bladed mekrd'cypan.

"Improbable." Mica corrected. "Impossible is for those that already have given up." Naruto said.

"And we never give up." The pair said as they lunged.

Ihtan'Dygan was forced back and was amazed. _They are increasing their speed…is this the battle meld? But…the shadow should have removed the draconian's vunla abilities…I don't understand. How is this possible?_

Naruto and Mica were blocking and attacking, switching off randomly. Their fight had once more returned to the area where they first began. Ihtan used a vunla push to try and give himself some space, but Naruto was ready and countered with one of his own nullifying the attack.

Mica connected with a flip kick to the giant's jaw and staggered him back. The three energy blades were blur of motion, the crackle as they connected and hummed thru the air indicating to those close enough to stay back, the after image of the blades the only thing the others able to see, the three were fighting at speeds not seen by the naked eye.

Three blades connected with Naruto and Mica trying to push the giant back even more, but the tomb guardian would not be denied. It was then a shuriken zipped in and connected with Naruto's shoulder. The blond nine tail staggered back with a hiss.

"YOU!" Naruto growled.

**AN: Hey, two chapters this time. A-MAZ-IN! Anyway, for those that have the PS2 and the Xbox 360, Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 (PS2) and Naruto Rise of the Ninja (360) are good games to cut your teeth on. My only complaint about Naruto on the 360 was that it should have been longer and at least up to the time skip. But like my girlfriend says, that's what the next game is for. (and there better be a next one.)**

**Yes, faithful readers, Stormbringer is destroyed. That will tie into the next story as will what the FRACK is Kami doing? No death yet, as I'm trying to decide who lives and who dies. One death is certain of a central figure. Several things I'm still working on and I don't want to gip any of the battles. Check out my two Naruto fics. Naruto Prince of Thieves and The Little Sannin. Two ideas that hit me in the wee hours as I was playing several games. (Lost Odyssey, Blue Dragon, and a demo for Grand Theft Auto IV /SQUEEEE/) well then folks, laters.**

**EXCELSIOR!**


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else, I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 59**

The axe kick shattered a portion of the ground and Tsunade rolled aside as Orochimaru tried to take her head off with Grass Cutter. Each Sannin was bruised and bleeding a bit. Jiraiya was panting as he held his side where the damned blade of the snake sannin had scrapped over his ribs after a series of attacks.

"You're not going to win teme." Jiraiya said.

"You can't stop me fool. You and the flat chest will die, and your precious village will burn." Orochimaru said spitting out a mouthful of blood. In the distance behind them the boss summons were still going at it and showed no side of fatigue.

"Suna fell first and the leaf is next."

"Over my dead body." Tsunade said and seemed revitalized as her fist connected with his ribs. Orochimaru sailed a distance backwards before going to one knee, Grass Cutter stabbed into the ground keeping him upright as he coughed up blood.

_Damn woman and her strength._ Orochimaru cursed. _I should have kept Sasuke or Sakura at my side. But they have their tasks in all this. I will hold on. I must._

Orochimaru sank into the earth avoiding a follow up blow, and reappeared behind Tsunade. The Slug Sannin sensed him and performed a backwards flip heel kick catching him on the jaw and knocking him into the air.

"OH YEAH!" Jiraiya yelled as he was descending from a chakra enhanced leap. In his hands was a Rasengan and he smiled. "JIR-AI-YA'S HERE!" the Toad Sannin yelled as he slammed the Rasengan into Orochimaru's spine.

"Tag teme." Jiraiya said. "YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!"

Hinata spun about and saw Nami in trouble. She used a technique she had learned from Jahk'Ayhla more than a year ago.

Focusing her chakra she vanished and reappeared next to Nami, grabbing her she shimmered away again and the corner she'd been trapped in erupted into rubble.

Nami and Hinata reappeared. "Whoa?" the purple haired archer said. "what was that?"

Hinata smiled, her eyes bleeding to black. "Line of sight teleportation. Better than shushin and less chakra drain." She looked down at the Triad. "You go and get a safe place to fire from, I'll deal with them."

"But…"

"Go. I can deal with them. Vengeance is on my side." Hinata said and Nami saw the transformation for the first time. Hinata's skin became chalk white, her eyes blacker than night.

"Hin…"

"**GO!"**

Nami leapt away. She was up on a roof when she saw a flash of pink. She recognized Iruka and saw he was in bad shape.

_Oh no you don't you pink bitch._ Nami thought arming her bow and sending an arrow flying.

Sakura was in a good mood. She would soon kill Iruka and add his body to her experiments. _Kabuto-sama's notes were so helpful, and learning at the side of Orochimaru…_ She smiled at the thoughts of what she learned at the side of the Sannin since defecting from the leaf village.

She was two arm lengths away from Iruka when the arrow slammed into the ground between her legs tripping her up. She slammed into the ground hard, her knife skidding away.

With a growl Sakura sat up and tore the arrow from the ground before snapping it in half. She looked around wildly for who dared to take a shot at her, her gaze resting on a figure atop a nearby roof.

"Oh look Iruka, another toy for me. Tell me, are you one of the Kyuubi-brat's special people too?" Sakura asked in a sickening sweet voice as she regained her feet.

Nami armed another arrow and looked at the pink haired girl that was covered with strange marks all over her face and arms that she could see.

"I am mate to his brother." Nami finally said. "You once held a precious position, but no longer."

Sakura laughed. "Precious? That dobe was nothing. He is insignificant to the power Lord Orochimaru has given to me. My Marauders are works of art, and once I have more time they shall become even stronger." Sakura said pulling a short sword out from her cloak.

"You and Iruka here will be the first new foot soldiers when I am done." Sakura said as she leapt into the air. Nami released an arrow, but Sakura batted it aside with her sword that seemed to glow with blue fire. "YOU ARE NOTHING!" Sakura yelled as she descended, Nami fired three more arrows, and Sakura smacked them aside as well, she landed and Nami dodged aside, the sword showing flames.

"Flame Tongue will scorch your flesh, but don't worry pretty-pretty, I'll make it all better." Sakura said going on the attack and keeping it close, not allowing Nami a chance to arm another arrow and get in a good shot.

Across the rooftops the pair fought, below Iruka went to his knees fully before sinking to the ground, his body no longer able to fight.

_Stop her Nami. Don't make Naruto fight her._ Iruka thought before he was engulfed by darkness.

Hinata leapt into the air and her spinning attack surprised the Triad, but what she did next confused them totally.

"SHADOW STAR!"

Suddenly there were five Hinata's in a pentagram formation, the Triad in the middle. "You are in the range of my divination. Your souls are stained with the blood of the innocent." All five Hinata's said at once. "Prepare to be judged in the flames of hell."

The five Hinata's were swallowed by pillars of fire. "HELLFIRE…EIGHT TRIGRAMS…THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY PALMS…JUDGMENT DAY!"

Five blurs crisscrossed and the Triad were under an assault never seen before in Konoha's history.

When Hinata stopped and the four others dissolved, the three who were Triad were dead before their bodies hit the ground.

"Guilty." Hinata said, her gaze sweeping over the battle. Everyone seemed to be holding their own against the Marauders. Her Penance powered Byakugan scanning for those who needed her aid, and hopefully a glimpse of Naruto. It was then her eyes caught a flash of pink.

"KONOHA ART OF WAR…HAIL OF SPEARS!" Jiraiya finished the jutsu and Orochimaru managed to replace himself with a mud clone before the spears rained from the sky and turned the clone into a pincushion.

Sadly he reappeared in a tree, and Tsunade was below. Using her vast strength she uprooted the tree and shook him from it before using the tree to smack Manda into the air.

"BUNTA…OIL!" Jiraiya yelled.

The toad boss spit a wad of oil and it connected with the airborne snake boss. Jiraiya finished his fireball and sent it up as well, Manda didn't have a chance to dodge and was engulfed in flames, the giant snake body hitting the ground hard and sending shockwaves all across Konoha.

Orochimaru struck, Grass Cutter piercing Tsunade's shoulder, she'd seen movement and had managed to turn, otherwise the blade would have pierced her chest and her heart.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Orochimaru twisted the blade. Jiraiya was there with a dropkick and knocked the Snake Sannin away and forcing him to release his sword.

Tsunade on her knees ripped the blade from her shoulder and glaring at her former teammate snapped the legendary blade in half, tossing it aside.

"YOU!" Naruto snarled seeing Danzo there. What surprised him was the mekrd'cypan he was holding. Ihtan'Dygan chuckled. "What can I say, I knew he would need one to face you fairly."

Mica and Naruto stepped back as Danzo walked closer. The whole battle had just changed with the arrival of the former councilman of the leaf.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

Ihtan'Dygan laughed. "I made it boy. I had a lot of time in the tombs, Kami didn't know what she was doing keeping me there all those centuries."

"Enough talk. Kill the Kyuubi like you promised Lord Orochimaru." Danzo spat.

"I don't follow your pedophile's orders human." Ihtan said. But he saw the ghostly form of Kyuubi floating at the edge of the battle. A smile overcame the giants face. "Actually, I think I have a better idea."

With a speed that only the Hiraishin could have matched Ihtan'Dygan grabbed Naruto around the neck, and then the impossible, his glowing blue hand reached out and grabbed the Kyuubi's spirit.

"I think its time for you to retire Kyuubi." He said and he chanted in a language neither human nor demon could understand.

Mica was going to intervene, but Danzo blocked his path. The two mekrd'cypan clashed together. Mica looked over the crossed blades, his draconian eyes narrowing.

"First you will witness the end of the Kyuubi, then you will see the end of Konohagakure. All is going as Lord Orochimaru planned."

"Bullshit." Mica said as his blade spun, he noticed the difference with wielding the mekrd'cypan over Stormbringer. _There is no weight._ He thought. He also could focus his wind into the blade easier and that surprised him.

Left, right, overhand. The strike met with a dazzling display of crackling energy. Danzo kept himself between Mica and what was happening to Naruto and it was pissing the young hanyou off. he used his left arm to block several of Danzo's attacks.

_The old warhorse is good._ Mica thought. _But when did he learn how to use a blade like this? Is his skills natural?_

Mica feinted a few times and he noticed that they were similar to the giants. _Memory jutsu's. He's copied the memories. Like Master Kwai did with me when I was younger so I could learn his Kung Fu style quicker, and by the time it wore off I was secure enough…let's see how good Danzo is._

Mica attacked with a flurry of blows and spin attacks. Danzo weathered them, backing up several times, uncertain how to deal with them.

Behind Danzo, Ihtan'Dygan finished his chant and slammed the Kyuubi's shade and Naruto together. The two screams became one and a blast of power sent Ihtan'Dygan flying, dropping Naruto to the ground.

Ihtan'Dygan slammed into Danzo, both men rolling, Mica paid them no mind and raced towards Naruto, fear pushing his steps faster.

Sliding across the ground on his knees, he rolled his brother over, fear that he was dead haunting his thoughts.

"N-Naruto?"

Itachi dodged and weaved Sasuke's attacks. He didn't have a weapon that could physically stop that strange blade his brother had stolen from Naruto.

With a one hand seal he spit a fireball at his brother who was forced to sidestep.

As he did, Itachi struck. A palm strike to the wrist forced Sasuke to drop the blade, it deactivated before it hit the ground.

Itachi, wasted no time as he peppered Sasuke with a series of blows to the kidney's and an uppercut strike that knocked him into the air.

Itachi leapt planning on hitting him again, but his younger brother recovered and with a snarl backhanded Itachi hard at the same time the elder Uchiha kicked him, the two rocketed backwards from one another, sliding across the dirt, their Sharingan eyes locking and Itachi for one second thought of using the Mangekyou and ending this.

His hesitation was all Sasuke needed to go on the attack, using his curse seal he appeared before Itachi and rammed the Chidori into his chest.

"DIE YOU MURDERER!" Sasuke spat in his brothers face as he dug the assassination jutsu deeper into his brothers chest.

Itachi looked down in shock. "H-How?" he coughed up blood as he slid off his brothers hand, the life slipping from his eyes before he hit the ground.

Sasuke began to cackle, around him the battle continued. "The Mangekyou Sharingan is now mine!" Sasuke continued to laugh, unaware his eyes showed no change.

**AN: The Death of Itachi, not how originally planned, but nothing seemed to work. My girlfriend said if it didn't work, I should have let him live, but his was a death I planned from the beginning, unlike Kakashi's who happened on the spur of the moment. **


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 60**

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto felt like his body was on fire. He didn't understand what was happening, but the giant tomb guardian had done something. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the familiar venue of his mind. The pipes were golden, the ground was covered in solid marble and it felt comfortable here.

"What the hell?" He muttered looking at the chases. He realized the pipes where his chakra pathways, beneath them were thinner ones that were nearly see-through. "What are those?"

"**Your vunla paths."** A voice said and Naruto spun about.

"Kyu?" he asked.

The shade was solid, but looked washed out. **"I don't have much time kit. The undertaker has begun a chain of events that will rock the Underverse."**

"What?"

"**Don't talk, listen. I'm dying, my spirit will go before Kami. You'll be on your own kit."** Naruto shook his head from side to side trying to deny what he was hearing.

"**Kami is not in control. There are things that are happening, forces at work in her court that are manipulating events, and keeping her blind."** Kyuubi said his body seemed to become paler.

"**Ihtan'Dygan has plans for you and Mica. Resist him. remember what I have taught you over the years, help you it can. Trust your mate, and your heart."**

"Kyu…Wait…I can't…" Naruto worked the words out past the lump in his throat.

"**You can kit. I know you can. You're stronger than I ever was. you have a good and kind heart, with a huge capacity to love and to care. Lead the Kitsune's well…Smack Shippo a few times for me."**

"But Kyu…"

"**Seek out Kwai Chang Caine on his mountain. He'll get you and Mica back to the Underverse. You both are needed there. It is becoming unbalanced. Big damn heroes. Save this worthless village that won't accept you. Then return to the Underverse, take your mate, be happy."**

Kyuubi faded even more and Naruto could see thru him once more. "I'll miss you fuzzball." Naruto said, tears slipping from his eyes.

"**And I you kit. I will always be watching over you. Get the draconian his own mekrd'cypan. I was wrong before…my foresight was blocked…And Naruto, know that I am proud of you. Take care my heir…my son."**

And with that the Kyuubi no Kitsune passed beyond and entered Kami's court.

Naruto dropped to his knees. "Not another." he looked up, "YOU WON'T TAKE ANY MORE FROM ME YOU HEAR ME!"

Ihtan'Dygan stood over the boys body and smirked. He looked at the Draconian and drew his blade.

"Just one more piece of business then."

_SNAP-HISS_ The black energy blade sprang to life once again. Mica looked up at him and standing pulled the one he'd taken and it came to life, its silver hue shining in the dimness of the battle.

"Use your anger. It is the only way you will beat me." Ihtan said and Mica attacked, the left and right slashes driving the bigger man back.

Danzo approached the body of the Kyuubi-brat and he held his own blade in a reverse grip and was planning on plunging it into Naruto's body, ending his life when the blue eyes snapped open, the cornea blood red.

Naruto rolled away and kicked up to his feet, his purple mekrd'cypan leaping to his hand and snapping on with a violent hiss.

"Danzo." He snarled. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama Namikaze, the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Heir to the Kyuubi title. Exiled Konoha nin, holder of the Fox contract. Blood Brother to the Wind Dragon, and mate to the Spirit of Vengeance. You killed my mother…Prepare to die!"

Danzo barely got his own blade up to defend, and the flurry of attacks had him backing up, some slipped thru his defenses, his armor being sliced to pieces as Naruto kept the attack going.

Mica with a burst of wind flipped over Ihtan and sliced him across the back, the giants body armor being pealed off him.

Ihtan'Dygan couldn't believe it as he was on the defensive.

_The boy has changed…how? My master didn't mention this as a possibility._

Mica used a wind whip to ensnare the giants legs and with a wind ball knocked him over. "I might not have the ability to use the vunla, but I am the wind dragon, like my mother and grandfather before me."

Ihtan'Dygan looked at him in shock.

"You didn't think my mother never told me of my heritage? She sealed her memories in the back of my mind. And you unlocked the rest by destroying Stormbringer." Mica said as Ihtan got to his feet.

"So you know who you are fully. It will be that much greater to break you. Then, your mate won't survive."

"What?" Ihtan deactivated his mekrd'cypan and gestured with the hilt. Mica took a moment and looked over his shoulder to see Nami fighting Sakura.

"No…"

Nami found her bow knocked away and she turned, but the pink haired bitch had vanished, which surprised her. She felt something and her world exploded in pain. Sakura rested her chin on Nami's shoulder.

"Surrender to death pretty-pretty. Your body will find new uses." Sakura said twisting the knives she'd rammed into Nami's back causing the purple haired girl to spasm and cough up blood.

_Mica…I-I'm sorry._ Nami thought as Sakura ripped the blades from her and moved away to find fresh prey.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mica seemed to blur as he skidded to his knees for the second time and he cradled Nami.

"Come on, stay with me." He pleaded, he tried some of the medical jutsu he knew, but the wounds weren't closing.

"Come on Pamujat (beloved). Stay with me." Mica pleaded.

Nami reached up weakly, her hand touching his flesh covered cheek. "Shhh. (cough) It's okay. (cough, cough) I at least (cough) had you."

Mica's eyes widened and he pushed more chakra into the healing jutsu.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't leave me…"

"(cough) find another love. (cough) make her (cough) happy. (cough, cough, cough) E muja oui. (I love you)" and with that the light left Nami's eyes.

"NOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The yell became a roar and around them the battle stopped.

Ihtan'Dygan smiled. He could feel the rage coming off the draconian. _Now the push._ He thought appearing behind the mourning hanyou.

"She never should have been here." He said. "This village will never accept her for being your mate. All in all, it is your fault she is dead."

Mica turned, his dragon eyes glaring at Ihtan'Dygan, a rage burning so deep it heated the surrounding air. He growled, it was a deep chest rumbling growl. The air around him seem super charged, it crackled with lightening and the wind howled. Nearby ninja were thrown from their feet. Ihtan'Dygan began to worry.

Mica let out another roar and the tomb guardian saw the scales cover his whole face.

_Impossible…he's too young to change._ Ihtan thought.

Before him he heard the ripping of clothes as Mica began a transformation. His neck elongated, wings sprouted from his back along with a tail. His pants ripped and his torso showed to be covered with silver scales. His hands ended in sharp black claws. Spines formed along his spine as his face elongated and fangs filled his mouth.

"Kami help us." Ihtan muttered in shock. Before him was a young silver dragon, from muzzle to tip of the tail was a good fifteen feet. The wings spread out and Mica roared again.

Ihtan saw the head swing towards him and he barely got his mekrd'cypan up in time to block the blast of lightening the dragon spat at him. _This was not planned._ He thought as a second blast of dragon's breath knocked him backwards, his arms going numb from the impact.

Hinata atop the roof saw Nami fall, and Sakura rush away. She felt tears slide down her cheek as Mica reached Nami's side and his cry of despair. Her eyes bled to black and she sought out the pink haired bitch.

_I should have killed her the first time._ she regretted it now, and knew that Nami's death was partially her fault.

Her sharp eyes found her. _Iruka-sensei!_ She vanished in a blast of hellfire and appeared before Sakura who was raising her knife to finish off the unconscious Iruka.

"**I don't think so."**Hinata's guttural voice said as she kicked Sakura away.

The pink haired servant of Orochimaru looked to see who dared to interrupt her this time. "Oh, look. They Kyuubi's whore has come out to die." Sakura sneered. She pulled a different knife. "I had this one made special, just for you. You see, Lord Orochimaru has many ancient text in his possession, and I was able to find this scroll how to make a blade that could kill immortals."

Hinata's eyes locked on the blade. **"Mortal edge. Or in this case, a weak imitation."**

"You've heard of it. Then know I am the usher of your death bitch." Sakura lunged and Hinata spun, a spinning kick hitting the pink haired nuke-nin in the chest and knocking her back.

"**I am far from helpless Haruno. And you will pay for killing Nami, and all your other crimes."**

The two clashed, Hinata using a kunai to block the strange black and red blade. They were moving fast, blurs to those that were watching.

"I will kill you this time bitch." Sakura snarled.

"**And your soul will be shredded beyond repair traitor."** Hinata snapped back and with her empty left hand struck Sakura hard in the sternum. The pink haired kunoichi dropped to her knees gasping for breath, the blade hit the ground and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Hinata grabbed Sakura by the front of her armor and lifted her up till they were face to face.

"**Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. You have been weighed…you have been measured…and Sakura, you have been found GUILTY!"** Hinata's black Byakugan eyes blazed. **"Look into my eyes. PENANCE STARE!"**

Sakura looked into her eyes still gasping for breath. She looked into the black orbs and began screaming.

She screamed, and then to the shock of Hinata began to laugh hysterically.

**AN: Uh-oh, this can't bode well. Enjoy the shows…and read my new stories. Naruto Prince of Thieves, The Little Sannin and remember I'm only human…and a slacker.**


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 61**

Sakura was laughing, and just as suddenly she stopped, her yellow eyes focusing on Hinata's black.

"That don't work no more whore." She drilled Hinata with a head butt. "No soul for you to play with, and there are three minds here to keep me aware of your sick little games." She connected with right cross and a knee to Hinata's stomach, doubling her over. "And as you so liked to say, Vengeance is mine bitch!" a double knee lift to Hinata's jaw sent her toppling backwards and hitting the ground hard.

"I will enjoy presenting your corpse to Lord Orochimaru. He has such plans for the Hyuga eyes. But yours are different, I wonder what we could do with yours Kyuubi whore."

Sakura kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her skidding across the ground. "Your nothing but that mousy little girl who stammered and fainted. Your father saw how weak you were. Why he allowed you to live when your sister was obviously better than you is beyond me." Sakura taunted as she kicked Hinata again.

"I think I'll even let Naruto watch as I enhance your body with Lord Orochimaru's seals and the forbidden ancient technology." Sakura pulled out a kunai. "Snip here, slice there. I have gained so much since I swore allegiance to Lord Orochimaru…and now, I'll gain more when I kill you whore."

Sasuke walked around the battlefield slashing those who crossed his path with his angry red mekrd'cypan. _I am a god amongst men. I have avenged my clan, Itachi is dead and I am all powerful._

He slashed left and right killing Konoha nin and his own army as well, laughing like mad. _None can stand before me._ His eyes drifted back outside the walls where he saw the summon creatures battling.

_I must test myself…_

"GOD HAS COME TO KONOHA!" He yelled and leapt back outside the walls.

Orochimaru had managed to perform a switch and a poor Sound nin just got turned to paste by Jiraiya's Rasengan.

Orochimaru knelt on the ground gasping for breath. _Damn them, I can't deal with both of them._ The Snake Sannin thought as he rolled out of the way from a Tsunade sledgehammer blow that left yet another crater in the ground.

The three Sannin were standing in a pyramid formation. All three were sucking up air as they had been going non-stop for some time.

"Not as young as we used to be, hey Oro-teme?" Jiraiya said with his hands on his knees.

Orochimaru wanted to deny it, even with the body switching he'd done, but while the body was young, it wasn't his own and he burned thru its reserves quickly.

"I guess so." He finally admitted out loud shocking his former teammates.

"Wars are for the young and foolish." Tsunade said, sweat rolling down her face. "I may look young and beautiful, but I admit I want nothing more than warm saki right now."

The three former teammates shared a real chuckle for the first time in decades. They looked at one another when they heard a roar and turned to see Sasuke slay the three boss summons, sending them back to where they came from with swipes of his energy blade.

"Your apprentice is out of control Oro-teme." Jiraiya said watching as the Uchiha landed with his back to them.

Orochimaru was thinking the same thing. _Do I have to kill him now? Its too soon. _He thought watching as Sasuke turned to look at the three Sannin.

_He's gone insane!_ Orochimaru noticed.

"Sasuke, come…we can finish off Tsunade and Jiraiya and then…" Orochimaru was saying, but Sasuke leapt at him and Orochimaru managed to use a mud clone and reappear on the other side of Tsunade, his eyes wide.

Sasuke laughed. "I prefer to kill all three of the Sannin. I am God of this battlefield. I killed Itachi and gained the ultimate power, and I killed the legendary summons. Now, I kill myself the Sannin." Sasuke said turning around, his Sharingan eyes blazing with madness.

"You've got to be shitting me." Jiraiya said sharing a look with his fellow Sannin.

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted as he and Lee worked on forcing the powerhouse of the Marauders back. Lee used his sensei as a springboard to deliver a diving missile kick, but Buster was surprisingly agile in short bursts and he side stepped Lee's attack and grabbing the taijutsu user around the head with a massive hand he spun and drove Lee into the ground hard.

"LEE!" Gai shouted and peppered Buster's rock hard chest with a variety of strikes.

Around the battlefield, TenTen and Neji saw their lover fall and they increased their attacks.

"What's the matter Sheila, you got somethin' goin' on with the eyebrow freak?" Javelin taunted creating another chakra javelin and tossing it only to see TenTen not there he gasped as she reappeared right in front of him, her pantera claws buried into his chest. "Lee is not a freak you mutated bastard." The weapons mistress snarled as she twisted the claws and carved deeper into the experiment of Orochimaru's, ending his life with a savage jerk. Flicking her wrists she saw Neji still fighting with Shockwave and was torn on who to help.

"CHECK ON LEE!" Neji ordered seeing her dilemma. TenTen nodded and rushed towards where Lee lay unmoving. She got there and using the medical skills she'd learned under Lady Tsunade that all teams were required to learn, she sighed in relief that he was alive.

"BRING HIM OVER HERE!"

TenTen saw Choji guarding Iruka who was now conscious, but looked to be out of it from blood loss.

Dragging Lee across the battlefield she found Choji holding off the savage Marauder, Beast who couldn't get past the Akimichi's bojutsu. TenTen began field medicine as she used a minor chakra jutsu to stabilize Iruka and she checked Lee once more before she pulled out several kunai and leapt high over Choji. "BAD DOGGIE! SIT!" she yelled as she turned the feral Marauder into a pincushion, her last explosive tag tied to a curved dagger she rammed into Beasts shoulders, just out of reach. She kicked back hard and Choji wound up and swinging with his considerable strength hit Beast, sending him into the air where he exploded, meaty chunks raining down.

"Thanks." Choji panted, taking a moment to lean against his staff.

"What are friends for." She said and her eyes were scanning the battlefield, noticing everyone was spread out.

"Can you get them to the hospital?" TenTen asked.

Choji looked at her and nodded.

His hands moved and he called out his families jutsu. "EXPANSION JUTSU!"

Choji doubled in size and he slung Lee and Iruka over his shoulder. "Go." TenTen ordered seeing Kankuro go down in flames as Flare burned thru the last of his puppets. The weapons mistress of Konoha returned to the battle, hoping that she could save another friend and ally.

Temari managed to get a bit of distance and her battle fan sent a wave of destruction at Undertow who had the same idea conjured a ball of water in the air and sent it at the Suna nin.

Both attacks slammed together in the air and Temari was buffeted by her own wind while Undertow was drenched in water getting the Marauder to smile even more.

Gaara and Crystal were locked in a deadlock, both were wearing down and as much as the Marauder would crystallize the sand, Gaara would break it down and reform his attacks. The Kazekage of Suna was getting mad, and when someone like Gaara got mad, it was best to be elsewhere.

Shikamaru and Ino had gotten back to back and switched opponents. Wraith stood no chance as Ino took over his body and used him to help Asuma attack Lady Genjutsu. Shikamaru meanwhile with Scalpel had him in a Shadow bind and was bringing the Marauder's own deadly chakra scalpel to his neck. "Man, you were way to troublesome for Ino." He said and with a motion, Scalpel slit his own neck.

Asuma with the Ino possessed Wraith soon knocked out Lady Genjutsu and bound and gagged her.

"Why not kill her Asuma-sensei?" Ino's voice sounded strange coming from the nearly transparent body of Wraith.

"Interrogation. Out of all these so called Marauders, she's most likely to give Ibiki answers later on." Asuma said wishing he had a cigarette as he grabbed his knives. "What are going to do with this one?" he asked Ino.

"I'm not sure. I've been looking at his memories, but there isn't much that can kill him when he's phasing as he calls it." The eyes got a far away look. "Asuma sensei, do have any explosive tags?" Ino-Wraith asked.

"Yeah?" he pulled one out and was surprised as Ino charged it with Wraith's chakra and then was shocked even more when she put it in the Marauder's mouth and swallowed it.

"See you soon Sensei." She chirped and put Wraith's hands "RELEASE!" and Wraith slumped. Across the battlefield Ino sat up gasping for air. "Damn, it feels good to be in my own body again." She looked and watched as Wraith gathered his thoughts and tried to figure out what happened to him.

Asuma smiled. "Time to say bye-bye freak."

Wraith looked at him wondering what he meant, then the exploding tag went off in the nin's body and Wraith felt for the first time in his life a moment of pain before his insides became his outside and he died in a blaze of gory mess.

Asuma stepped back and looked down at his blood and guts spattered vest. "I'm getting too old for this shit." He muttered as he went to help Gai and Lee.

TenTen reached Kankuro's side and the puppet master had managed to fall to the ground and rolled around smothering the flames, but the damage had been done and he was out of the fight.

TenTen wasted no time as she launched a barrage of shuriken at the marauder Flare, who laughed and super heated the air before him and melted the throwing stars long before they reached him.

TenTen was airborne and as she spun launched a kunai barrage, which sadly met the same fate as her shuriken.

"DIE!" Flare yelled and sent a wave of fire at TenTen who dove out of the way seconds after landing. She sent several senbon needles at him, and like the previous two attacks met the heated air and melted.

TenTen noticed the dirt was starting to scorch.

"GRAND FIREBALL!"

The six foot round ball of flame raced towards her and she leapt high in the air to avoid it.

_Why do I keep getting myself into these situations? I swear since hooking up with Lee and Neji romantically, my impulses have become as bad as theirs._

Gai was trying hard to push Buster away from his downed student. "YOU SHALL NOT TRIUMPH!" Gai yelled as he went for a jump kick, only to be slammed to the ground by an overhand fisted strike from the powerhouse Marauder.

Gai rolled and saw Asuma coming his way, but he was quite some distance away. His dark eyes turned and saw the Marauder making his way towards where Lee was being carried away by Choji, and Gai knew he had to stop the monster.

"I hate doing this, but you must be stopped or your unyouthful fires shall burn Konoha and all those I consider my precious people harm."

"GATE OF OPENING…" Gai yelled as he leapt to his feet and attacked Buster once again.

The powerhouse absorbed the blows and sent some of his own.

Gai skidded backwards and wiped the blood from his chin from the blow.

"A most tiresome opponent. I shall stop you." Gai said and formed the next seal. "GATE OF REST!"

The second gate opened and Gai attacked once more. The blows he rained onto the powerhouse were earth shaking as Gai was giving everything he had to stop the man mountain of power. His ability to absorb the force of the blows Gai was raining on him was just making him stronger, and Buster caught the Taijutus specialist and raised him over his head brought him down over his knee.

The resounding crack sounded all over Konoha along with Gai's scream as Buster shattered his spine, before tossing him aside like a rag doll.

**AN: HEHEHE. Hate me yet? Yes, the forces of darkness are seemingly unstoppable. No fears, I have a plan. (I think). And yes, I killed Nami. (ducks volley of sharp instruments of destruction headed toward vital organs) Things look dark for Konoha. I've killed and injured many of the favorites. Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka, Nami, Kankuro (someone actually cares about him?). I know things look dark bleak and hopeless. Patience is a virtue and like my grand-pappy used to say, things always look darkest before the dawn. And the battle is far from finished. Mica and Naruto have yet to be really pushed. Ihtan'Dygan and Danzo are in for deep trouble. The Marauders are being slowed. The Sannin are going to be united in a battle for the first time in what…twenty years? **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and staying with me. I know you think I'm insane and such, but I do appreciate you all I promise…things will turn out…and I might even finish the idea of the Naruto-Hinata lemon that's already being ready for the epilogue that's many chapters away. (I was inspired by my girlfriend (grins pervertedly and wipes away nosebleed while chuckling like Jiraiya.) Stay tuned.**


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 62**

Ihtan'Dygan looked at the dragon and wondered if he'd gone to far. The breath weapon was too much and his mekrd'cypan was weakening under the assault of lightening.

_Its never happened before._ The tomb guardian thought as a spike covered tail slammed into his ribs and sent him flying.

With earth shaking gate, Mica in dragon form with a running start took to the air. He caught Ihtan'Dygan in the air and spinning about headed up into the atmosphere.

Ihtan wailed away on the claw holding him, cursing its resistance to the chakra blade. The air was getting thinner as the dragons wings carried them up into the clouds.

_What is he doing? How is he able…of course…the memories passed on…_

Ihtan'Dygan had a moment to finish his thought before Micahamaru, the dragon of the wind spun in the air faster and faster.

And then to the shock of Ihtan, the dragon spoke.

"**SEISMIC TOSS!"**

Ihtan'Dygan was released like a fastball and he hurled back towards the earth at a speed that came close to breaking the sound barrier.

"**DIE YOU BASTARD!"** the dragon roared and followed in a dive of its own, the wings pulled close to the body.

Ihtan'Dygan searched his memory for someway out of this. The ground was coming up fast.

X

Hinata sprung up, her hands engulfed in hellfire as she slammed a strike into Sakura's chest staggering her back.

"**You might have survived the Penance Stare this time Sakura, but you will be judged, in this world or the next."** The spirit driven Hinata said, as she took up a very familiar stance.

"**You are in my field of divination. Eight Trigrams…HELLFIRE SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"**

Hinata's hands were a blur and Sakura screamed as not only was the Hyuga closing her chakra system down, she was leaving burns where ever she struck.

Sakura launched a power kick that sent Hinata back, and Sakura down to one knee coughing up blood. She looked up in fear as Hinata stood once more.

"No. No. I can't die here. I have important work to do." Sakura said and she pulled out a trio of smoke bombs and after dropping them vanished. Before Hinata's Byakugan eyes could see thru the chakra blinding smoke.

Hinata clenched her fist. "You can run Harano, but I will kill you." She turned and rushed back to the main battle area.

It took Hinata a moment, but she found Nami's body.

_Jahk-sama, is there anything we can do?_

_**Alas child no. her cords to this life have been cut. Her soul has moved on to the realm of the shinigami.**_

Hinata wept. She heard the roar and looked up to see a body plummeting towards the ground, and further above from the clouds came the dragon form of Micahamaru.

_**If he changes back it will be a miracle.**_

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked out loud.

_**His mate is dead, and while the bond is new still, he is heart sick. This is a critical time for him. should he be pushed, he could become a bigger threat than the Kyuubi ever had been, and not just to Konoha, but to the world, this one and the Underverse.**_

"We need to do something. Naruto!" Hinata said and stood, her eyes searching for the nine tailed blond.

XX

The battle between Naruto and Danzo had left the battlefield and they had ended up in a nearby store. The two men stood at opposite ends of a grocery aisle, their blades held before them.

"The circle is no complete. I helped arrange the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, thus paving the way for the death of the Yondaime, I killed that whore from Whirlpool who was your mother. I gave Orochimaru much of the defense layouts during the Chunin Exam that led to the death of the Sandaime Hokage, and now its down to you. You should have been given to me to raise, you would have been my greatest weapon."

Naruto cracked his neck. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" he spun his mekrd'cypan. "Whatever it was, I hope it was worth the air you wasted, because you will die here and now."

Danzo laughed. "I was as strong as the Yondaime sixteen years ago boy. Orochimaru has restored me to that glory and given me powers you can only dream of."

Naruto snorted. "You want power? Here, try this."

Naruto with the vunla powers levitated numerous cans up and they were hurled at Danzo at a velocity they all seemed to make the air whistle with their speed.

"Don't like beans?" Naruto taunted watching as the man managed to avoid the canned projectiles, or slice them aside with his mekrd'cypan. "How about carrots? I hear their good for the eyes."

More canned vegetables leapt from the shelf, Danzo avoided them, what worried him was that he had to activate his level two curse seal from Orochimaru to do so.

"Not much for vegetables? How about some fresh fruit?" Naruto asked as the bins behind Danzo levitated over his head and upended their good atop him, burying him to his neck.

Danzo could not believe this.

"I will not be stopped by a brat like you." He said and with an explosion of chakra knocked the pile of fruit away.

"No more games boy. You will die here and now, like you should have all those years ago."

"We shall see." Naruto said and they both lunged, rushing down the aisle at one another.

Their mekrd'cypan slammed together, the sound like thunder, as they parry and strike, neither one able to land a blow. Danzo sneers as he kicks Naruto's legs out from under him, he tries to swipe Naruto's head off, but the blond Kitsune rolls away and keeps rolling with every downward strike from Danzo, leaving scorch marks. Naruto with a tail swipe takes Danzo's legs out from under him and both men on their backs continue to fight with their chakra blades. The movements close range, barely moving of the wrists as they continue to fight and roll. Naruto brings his knee up and catches Danzo on the side of the head, but the former councilman shows why he was great during the last Great War as he chopped Naruto in the throat. Both of them skidding away on the ground away from one another.

Danzo rolled to his feet, his blade pointing directly at Naruto, while he took up a stance with his left arm folded against his back.

Naruto deactivated his blade, tossed it into the air, performed a kick up and caught the hilt and reactivated it in a reverse grip.

The pair charged once more and spinning and weaving they continued their duel. The mekrd'cypan were in constant motion, Naruto was amazed at how well the old war horse was doing.

_I need to do something or this old fossil is going to kick my ass._ Naruto thought then mentally smacked himself as he used a vunla wave to send Danzo flying thru a wall and back out onto the street.

Naruto got there and looked around. "Where the hell did he go?"

XX

Ihtan'Dygan hit the ground and created a small earthquake, the dust cloud rolled across the battlefield, making it difficult to see more than a foot in any direction.

Ihtan'Dygan, the immortal tomb guardian groaned as he tried to move, and swore to several deities when he couldn't. he saw a huge shadow over head and a glint of silver as the dust cleared.

_Magnificent._

Mica reared back and at point blank ranged blasted Ihtan'Dygan with a lightening ball.

The silver dragon seemed to sink upon itself as it stepped away from the smoldering crater.

Hinata watched as the scales seemed to melt off the huge frame like water over rocks in a river, with each step the dragon shrunk, till all that remained was Mica, as he was before in shredded clothes. He sank to his knees.

Hinata was there and caught him before he fell face first as his body was racked by sobs.

She stroked his hair and whispered soothing words. She knew that if anything happened to Naruto, she would be in a similar state.

For an eternity it seemed, he sobbed, heart wrenching, till they slowed. His eyes became vacant.

"Micahamaru?" Hinata asked hesitantly he looked at her, his eyes showing nothing.

"Well lookie, lookie. Two for the price of one. I want you to meet an experiment."

Hinata turned and glared, her eyes seeping to black. Sakura had returned, but she wasn't alone. A figure that was as large as Ihtan'Dygan was standing behind her. He was covered in spikes that look like they had been surgically added, and the lines in the skin showed that it wasn't very long ago either.

"Whore, meet one of my first experiments; Meat Market. Meat Market, the Kyuubi's whore. Bring momma her skull."

The creature with white dead eyes leapt and Hinata watched as bone spikes extended from its elbow as well as its nails.

She didn't have time to react.

XX

Orochimaru cursed. "Damn you Uchiha!"

Sasuke laughed, his tone hinting at madness. "Worship me Sannin, and I might allow you the scraps from my table."

Sasuke was launching several fire jutsu's, the Sannin were on the move with each attack.

"Does this kid ever tire?" Jiraiya asked as he held his side where he'd been grazed by that chakra sword when he tried to get in close for an attack.

"Hardly." Orochimaru said spitting a wad of blood after hitting the ground when Sasuke unleashed his Lion's Barrage.

Tsunade scowled. "I will not allow a spoiled child dictate how I live or die." Her hands were in motion and Sasuke with the Sharingan activated copied it, and his own hands started to blur into motion, but Tsunade slammed her hand into the ground. "Earth Style: QUICKSAND!"

Sasuke sunk to his shoulders.

"JIRAIYA NOW!" Tsuande roared and the Toad Sage who had been hiding behind Tsunade finished his own.

"OH YEAH! Ice Style: FROZEN TUNDRA!" Sasuke found the ground he was on freeze, the cold was sapping his strength.

"You dare betray me boy?" Orochimaru appeared behind him his hands were in motion and Sasuke screamed as Orochimaru used the curse seal. "Enjoy your gift boy. Your mind will be wiped clean, but no fear, your body shall be my host after Sakura has made some modifications of course."

Sasuke screamed and screamed. "NONONONO! I KILLED ITACHI! I HAVE THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! I AM UNBEATA…AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade watched as Orochimaru destroyed Sasuke.

_The kid brought it upon himself. Welcome to the big leagues Uchiha._ Tsunade thought turning her head slightly.

Jiraiya watched, he refused to turn away. His hand behind his back was forming an attack and when he saw his moment as Orochimaru closed his eyes for the final push, he leapt into motion.

"FIVE SEALS, GAIA'S STAR! ETERNAL SLUMBER!" His attack slammed into Orochimaru, who vanished.

"FOOL!"

Sasuke stopped screaming and with a _SNAP-HISS_ the red blade of his stolen mekrd'cypan exploded out of the ground, and freeing him.

"Another moment and he would have been finished." Orochimaru snapped.

"And give you a fresh body to jump to teme? I don't think so. I will make sure this is your last body."

"And I'll make sure that this is your last moment."

Sasuke leapt from the ground, his wild attacks missing, but Jiraiya was sure of one thing, if he lived past this he swore he would spit on the grave of one Sasuke Uchiha if it was his last act.

Tsunade was in motion attacking Orochimaru, while Jiraiya was pulling earth and mud jutsu's out of thin air trying to slowdown Sasuke and his blade.

_I need to get that away from him, before he kills me._ The Toad sage thought, avoiding a swipe, he smelt burning hair and saw several strands float away on a breeze.

XX

Asuma skidded to a halt next to Gai. "Oh, shit. Gai…"

"(cough, cough) Asuma my friend, it seems my (cough) fires of youth aren't (cough) enough."

"Stay still Gai. We'll get you to Tsunade. She'll fix you up and you'll be running laps around Konoha before you know it."

"(cough) I am afraid that (cough, cough) that will be one challenge, I won't be able to take." Gai winced as another cough sent pain thru his shattered spine.

Asuma looked up to see the brute that did this was moving towards the city. _He's after Lee? Why?_

"Asuma my friend, he took everything we had."

Asuma adjusted the bandana with the leaf symbol. "Now we'll see what I have." The chain smoking jonin said.

Drawing his trench knives he took off with a leaf shushin, reappearing before Buster. "You shall go no further."

Buster gave a rumbling chuckle. "You think you can stop me little man?"

"Don't think it, I know it." Asuma said adding chakra to his trench knives. "Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin leader of Squad 10, son of the Sandaime Hokage, you shall not pass."

Asuma with his ability to manipulate wind crossed the blades of his knives. "DOUBLE CUT!"

The X formation of chakra wind slammed into Buster leaving long cuts on his chest. The brute yowled in pain.

"Want some big man, come get some." Asuma said and a new dance of death began.

XX

Kiba with Akamaru was moving across the battlefield. He'd found Itachi's body and was shocked the Uchiha was barely alive.

Slapping an emergency stasis seal on him he'd loaded him up and rode hard to the hospital. Shizune had been under pressure doing as much as possible. Kiba was sad to see Iruka and Lee there already. Choji was heading back to the battle when Shizune stopped Kiba.

"Kiba, have you seen Lady Tsunade?" the brunette asked.

"Her and Jiraiya are outside the walls fighting with Orochimaru last I saw, but reports I heard is that Sasuke is out there as well."

Shizune cringed seeing the smoldering body of Kankuro being carried in. "Its not going well is it?"

Kiba smirked. "For everyone of ours they send here, we send twenty to the morgue."

Shizune shook her head. "Not good odds. Get your mother and the other riders out there."

Kiba wanted to ask her if she needed help, but he knew he was useless here.

Back on the battlefield he raced across, kunai in one hand and the lance in the other. He and Akamaru racked up some serious numbers on their way thru. _Come on. Where are you?_

Kiba had delivered his message to his mother, and then took off. _Fuck, find Naruto and you'll find Hinata…where are you?_

Anko was having a blast. "Look at all the little piggy's." she purred as she slit another Sound nin's throat. The ANBU had cleared out the northern sector and were now making their way down the line.

Ibiki had taken a crew to refortify the avenues to the hospital and she was now scattering the others around to support the weakened areas. She was now on the wall when she saw the one person she was really looking for.

"Oh, momma piggy is so going to the slaughterhouse." She muttered and leapt, vanishing with a leaf shushin, her gaze never leaving the sannin battle.

**AN: heh, more players enter the field, will they be in time to matter? Sorry to those who have threatened to leave, but I guess you're the kind to leave half way thru a football game cause your team is down by three touchdowns. More is coming, and to those who say the battle is too long, Phhissh. You ain't seen nothing yet. The battle for Konoha will be long, vicious and all the players aren't in position yet, and I don't want to say "Naruto crushes so and so and moves on to kick Sasuke's ass." This has to build. To those still here, thank you and I appreciate the kind words.**


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 63**

The Sannin battle was getting insane. Jiraiya was able to avoid Sasuke's mad swings with his stolen chakra blade. _Who knew avoiding pissed off kunoichi or more to the point pissed off Tsunade's would be excellent lifesaving training for this moment._ The Toad Sage thought as he bent backwards avoiding a swipe, then he kicked Sasuke in the chest hard and sent the last Uchiha rocketing into a tree. Sasuke dropped the stolen mekrd'cypan, and Jiraiya's hands were in motion.

A purple and yellow toad appeared. "Get that weapon and get rid of it." He ordered as he was already charging, a Rasengan in his hand.

Sasuke stunned for a moment looked up to see the oncoming Sannin and what was in his hand. _So that's where the dobe learned it from._

He ducked at the last second and the tree was obliterated. Jiraiya leapt into the air avoiding a leg sweep and he tried for a knee strike, but Sasuke blocked it with a forearm, and tried to punch Jiraiya, but the older nin was quicker and flipped over Sasuke, and grabbing a handful of his outfit flipped him into another tree, leaving a human sized crater in it.

Across the way Tsunade and Orochimaru were continuing their own fight, the Snake Sannin barely was able to avoid the Slug princesses powerhouse blows that left craters where she missed or destroyed trees. Keeping him on the defensive was tiring, but Tsunade knew she couldn't give him an opening.

Orochimaru was quick and he managed to finish a series of seals. "Earth Style, rock shower." He said and the ground around them ripped up and Tsunade was on the defensive smashing rocks the size of her head as they tried to pulverize her.

"You can't win hime. I've planned the destruction of the leaf for over a decade. You can't stop me, so why do you keep trying?" The snake sannin taunted. His answer never came as he was kicked hard from behind, breaking his concentration on the jutsu.

When he stopped skidding he rolled to his knees and his eyes widened seeing his former apprentice there.

"Anko." He said her name softly. _Shit, this is getting worse. I can't fight both of them at the same time._ Orochimaru thought.

Behind him he could hear Sasuke and Jiraiya mixing it up. He didn't hear that chakra sword and wondered what happened, he got his answer moments later seeing a purple toad leaping past carrying the deactivated blade.

"Get back here with that." He said and sent his tongue out. Tsunade was there and batted it away. Anko was there as well and launched a trio of kunai and Orochimaru was in motion, his attempt to get the weapon back failed and he was in even more danger than when Sasuke thought he'd be able to kill three Sannin at once.

XX

Kiba looked at Sakura with disgust. He'd never cared for the pink haired obnoxious bitch.

He glared at the thing she'd appeared with. "EEEEYUCK! Get it Akamaru!" he said as he leapt from his partner's back going right after Sakura, while Akamaru with a howl dove atop the thing that Sakura identified as Meat Market and the two went rolling away snarling and snapping.

"Aw, isn't it little Kiba." Sakura purred as she looked from Hinata to the Inuzuka. "How does it feel to come in second to the dead last again Kiba?" Sakura taunted as she dodged his wild attacks. "He beat you in the chunin exams several years ago, and he beat you to getting in that Hyuga whore's pants."

Kiba snarled and his ferocity increased. "You can't win mongrel." Sakura taunted. "You aren't in my league. I am one of Lord Orochimaru's greatest successes." She spun and with a palm strike knocked him hard into a building.

She turned and watched as Meat Market sunk his elbow bone blades into Akamaru hard, the dog howled in pain before being kicked to the side by her mindless creation. "That's a good boy Meat Market. Now…" she turned and looked for Hinata and the boy that had been around Naruto and found them gone.

"Now where did you go?"

XX

Asuma kicked and slashed at the big Marauder. While his kicks had no effect, the chakra enhanced trench knives were leaving their mark.

"So…" Asuma panted. "You can take physical damage from punches and kicks, but anything that can cut or pierce, you feel just like anyone else."

Straightening up he went on the attack again, this time not kicking, but allowing his trench knives to take pieces of the powerhouse Marauder.

Asuma was tiring, but anytime he thought about it, he glanced at where Gai was, his strange friend, and he would feel revitalized. _I owe this thing for what it did to Gai. I won't let it leave here alive._ Asuma swore as he sliced more flesh from Buster's arms which were red from all the wounds.

_Just a bit more._ Asuma thought as he ducked a wild swing. _THERE!_ He thought as he came up and buried one knife in Buster's chest.

The big Marauder snarled and roared in his face.

"SHUT UP!" Asuma yelled as he rammed the other trench knife straight up under Buster's jaw and into his brain.

"DIE!" Asuma said as he watched the man mountain of muscle collapse with his trench knives buried in him.

Sighing Asuma pulled out a cigarette lit it with a burst of chakra and sighed as he took a deep drag.

"Ah, that's the stuff."

XX

Naruto looked for Danzo and was just moving past a building when his vunla danger sense went nuts and he leapt back in time to avoid the attack from above.

Danzo landed and leapt at him, the mekrd'cypan humming as he swiped wildly trying to cut into Naruto.

Naruto kept dodging backwards, he used his own blade to block some of the attacks and he avoided others. He saw Danzo was sweating and he knew he would outlast the traitorous councilman.

"How's breathing old timer?" Naruto taunted as he dodged a wild swipe from the left, he hooked his own blade under it, spun it up and sent it flying out of Danzo's hand.

Naruto spin continued and he kicked Danzo as hard as he could, the old warhorse hit the side of building and left a crater as he slumped to the ground. Naruto used the vunla to summon Danzo's blade and with a SNAP-HISS he activated it and crossed it with his blade he held them over Danzo's neck.

"How much of the fuck ups in my life lead back to you I wonder. How many times did you pull the strings, incite the populace to kill me? Incite store owners to over charge or deny me?"

"N-Naruto, w-wait…"

"Why? You killed my mother. And for that alone I will end you."

"Na-" was as far as Danzo got before Naruto used the mekrd'cypan and separated the former councilman's head from his body.

Naruto spat on the headless corpse. "See you in hell you bastard. I'll send Sasuke and Orochimaru to keep you company."

Using his mekrd'cypan he sliced Danzo's blade's hilt destroying it. He tossed the remains aside and looked back towards the main gates where the battle was still raging. His vunla senses were screaming at him to find Hinata. With a powerful leap he was atop the buildings and racing back the way he'd come from.

XX

Jiraiya avoided the series of fireballs the Uchiha spat at him. _Damn kids fast._ The Toad sage thought as he used earth attacks to box in the kid who was quick.

_He's using that curse seal like its nothing, no alternate effects._

"DIE!" Sasuke yelled as he sent a barrage of kunai at Jiraiya. The older man laughed as he used a wind jutsu to send them back. "I'm out of your league brat. You're not even in Naruto's."

The madness in Sasuke's eyes seemed to blaze hotter. "The dobe? Better than me? I'LL KILL HIM!"

Before Jiraiya could react, Sasuke had leapt away, he was heading back to Konoha. "Shit…Tsuande's going to kill me." Jiraiya muttered, but he heard an explosion and turned to see Orochimaru rolling away, his whole body smoldering. Anko was there, her coat was nothing more than rags and she was laughing madly.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SEXUALLY CONFUSED BASTARD!" Anko roared as she sent several kunai at the smoldering snake sannin who rolled and did a handspring back to his feet. He sent out his shadow snake hands at the same time Anko did and they impacted.

Sadly Orochimaru forgot about Tsunade who came over the top of Anko.

Orochimaru's last conscious words were "OH…SHIT!" as Tsunade's fist connected with his head and sent him flying into the woods.

XX

Hinata held Mica, he seemed catatonic and she couldn't leave him behind for Sakura to kill. He was surprisingly light and she slipped from the rooftop several buildings over, leaning him against the wall. His draconian eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

"Hinata?"

The vessel of the spirit of vengeance spun, a kunai in her hand.

"Ino?"

The blond Yamanaka looked exhausted, and sported several scratches all over. "What happened to him?" Ino asked.

"Too much. Nami, the girl that was with him, was his mate. She was killed by Sakura…"

"Forehead? No, she couldn't." Ino said in shock.

"She did. What happened to you?" Hinata asked checking over the Yamanaka who sported several wounds.

"I got separated from Shikamaru and the others in that moving battle with those things that called themselves the Marauders." Ino winced as she rested against the wall. "It's broken down to a tie all around. I used most of my chakra to stop that thing called Wraith."

Hinata's green glowing hand moved over the worst of Ino's wounds. "Here, it's one of Tsunade's special blood-soldier pills."

Ino took it and made a face after chewing it. "Gah, they still taste like chalk." She said.

Hinata sighed. "I need you to watch over Mica here, I must return to battle and stop Sakura and her monster from killing Kiba and Akamaru."

"What? Sakura…"

"Betrayed us all. Orochimaru gave her powers. She is not the same girl that lived in Konoha."

Before Ino could say something, they heard a voice from above. "Aw, your talking about me with Ino-pig. I should feel all warm inside that the two biggest losers from our class besides Naruto, can take time to speak about me."

Ino looked at the end of the alley and nearly lost her lunch seeing the creature coming towards them with Kiba and Akamaru slung over its shoulders like sacks of grain. "Ah, Meat Market. How do you like my first creation Ino-pig? Granted he's missing most if not all of his epidermal layer of skin, but I've made him a mindless weapon and he's loyal to me, like you and the rest of the trash in Konoha never were."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night Sakura. I hope the cold nights that you spend with that thing make up for betraying everyone."

"YOU ALL BETRAYED ME FIRST!" Sakura roared and leapt down.

Sakura sneered, "And I think I'll use your body with that purple haired archer I killed earlier and make Meat Market here a mate."

The wave of killing intent washed over the alley and Hinata turned to see Mica standing, his eyes blazing with power.

"Meat Market, kill the dobe." Sakura said as she once more got drawn into combat against Hinata.

XX

"I'll use your body with that purple haired archer I killed earlier…mate…"

Mica's world snapped into focus with those words and he felt his rage boil. He saw the creature standing there and he saw a threat. His power over the wind swirled around him and a hurricane force slammed into the piecework creature and tore it out of the alley with Mica giving chase. Rage, it was all he knew at this moment.

Hinata was surprised as Sakura seemed stronger than before, and was avoiding her juken strikes.

"Ino, go, help Mica." She said as her eyes bled to black.

Ino nodded and tried to get past the fighting pair, but Sakura put herself between Ino and the alley opening.

"And where are you going Ino-pig?" Sakua asked.

Ino didn't hesitate to answer the usual taunt. She reared back and headbutted Sakura hard, a loud crack and the pink haired kunoichi staggered back.

Ino slipped back and gave her the finger. "I'm going to help a friend. You know, something you used to be."

Sakura snarled as she straightened her nose. Before she could do anything, she was once again forced to dodge Hinata's juken strikes, three of them grazed her arm and it went numb from shoulder to finger tip.

XX

The remaining Marauders were in retreat, they lost too many of their numbers, and the Konoha nin were supported by the oncoming support of the Inuzuka clan on their dogs.

Shikamaru sighed as he slumped next to his sensei.

"You look like hell Shika." Asuma said as he puffed on his cigarette.

Shikamaru sighed, took the cigarette and took a long deep drag. "This was too troublesome." He muttered after exhaling.

Asuma nodded, his body ached like never before from fighting the Marauders, and the sounds of battle in the distance indicated that the majority of the fighting was still going on.

_Man, I wish Kakashi and Gai were here._ The chain smoking jonin thought as he got to his feet.

"Find the other's and get them back to the wall. This is far from over." He told Shikamaru, who looked at him and sighed.

"And put that cigarette out before you find Ino or Kurenai, or they will make my day hell."

Shikamaru nodded. He knew Choji had taken to remove the wounded, Shino he hadn't seen, but he figured the Amburame was doing his assigned tasks. _The Inuzuka dog riders showed up in time._ He thought taking a last pull of the cancer stick and dropping it to the ground and stepping it out.

_Lee and Gai were transported to the hospital, Kurenai headed towards the wall earlier, Kankuro was evacuated…I hope he's okay, those burns look to be a major drag._

He scanned the battlefield and saw Gaara looking the at woman Crystal who had fought him off until the Inuzuka dog riders arrived. Shikamaru walked towards where Gaara was standing.

"Kazekage…" he said getting closer.

"Where is my sister mumbler?" Gaara asked not looking up from the crystallized sand a moment before using some fresh sand in his gourd crushed it down returned it to sand and absorbed it back to his gourd.

"Er…" Shikamaru knew his girlfriend was fine. _She's too damn tough to fall here._ He thought. He found her sitting against a wall with TenTen and Neji, all three looked the worse for wear.

"Found her."

The sand and shadow users made their way over. Temari looked up and gave them a soft smile.

"Hey Slacker." Neji said.

"You look like you've been thru hell." Shikamaru said.

"The water and fire users got away." TenTen said. Neji went back to wrapping her burns. "You should go to the hospital…"

"I'm not leaving you out here alone Neji-kun." The weapons mistress said, wincing as he pulled the bandage tighter.

"They are a force to watch out for." Temari agreed as Shikamaru slumped next to her. Gaara's gaze was looking off to the distance.

"Brother?"

"Uzumaki and Melwasu are in trouble…something doesn't feel right."

Shikamaru sighed. "We can't go looking for them. Asuma's ordered us back to the wall if we're able."

They all sighed at that. An Inuzuka approached. "Hana." Neji said.

"Have any of you seen Kiba and Akamaru?" she asked stroking her dog's neck.

All of them shook their heads. The chunin sighed. "Damn it, I just know he's done something stupid and reckless, and mom's going to take a switch to my ass if that idiot got himself killed, or worse neutered."

She rode off leaving the group wondering if all the Inuzuka's were insane.

"You know Hinata is where Naruto is, or close by." Neji said.

"And knowing Kiba he went in search of her." Shikamaru said.

"Now we need to find that obnoxious blond you call a teammate." Temari said giving him a nudge.

"Troublesome."

**AN: I skipped the Marauder's being routed. They will be seen again. Danzo's dead, Mica's on the loose again and Sasuke is looking for Naruto now. The battle rages on, and there are maybe seven more battle related chapters, maybe a few more. Then maybe ten chapters after that before the end of book 1. (YES NAMI IS DEAD, ADJUST!)**


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 64**

"What do you mean you lost the little bastard?" Tsuande said looking at Jiraiya, rage in her eyes.

"I might have goaded him, and mentioned Naruto was better than him, and…well he took it personally and…"

Tsunade clenched her hand at her side while Anko was watching the sannin with a smirk. She turned her gaze to check on Orochimaru.

"Sonova…HE'S GONE!"

Both Sannin turned, their argument forgotten.

"Damn it. That fucking snake bastard!" Tsunade said and backhanded a tree that sent it flying off to the distance.

XX

**Land of Snow**

The tree landed in the middle of the field, a small boy watched it as it seemed to bury itself in the soil.

"Wow, so cool. Mom said it would take ages before a tree grew here. Guess she was wrong."

He rushed back home to tell his mother.

XX

**Konoha**

Hinata and Sakura were in a dangerous duel of kunai and strikes. Hinata sported several cuts on her arms, and Sakura with the aid of the curse seal forced open her sealed chakra points that Hinata had sealed.

"I'll kill you and cut out those fucking eyes!" Sakura spat.

"No you won't Haruno. You're a sad little girl in a sad little delusional world. When all is said and done you will be the scared little girl that chased after the Uchiha and Naruto-kun unable to defend herself."

Sakura froze for a second then snarled. "YOU FUCKIGN BITCH!" she lunged and stabbed at Hinata with the kunai in her hands. Hinata smiled as she ducked and weaved. _Naruto-kun is right, taunt your opponent, get them angry and they lose all composure._

She smacked Sakura's wrist and saw the flesh was becoming almost black. _What the hell?_ She thought as she ducked back to avoid the other kunai that would have sliced her throat. _Its like she's not even feeling my hits any more._

On the ground behind the fighting pair where they were dropped before Meat Market had been sent flying, Akamaru began to crawl forward, his eyes locked on the pink haired girl who hurt his partner and the white eyed girl who had treated him kindly when he was a pup.

XX

Naruto looked around when he stopped.

"Hey, bro…down here."

Naruto looked down and saw a purple toad holding…

"Where did you get that?" he asked accepting the hilt.

"The pervert said to get it away from the Uchiha and I took it to mean that I should get it back to you."

Naruto felt the pulse of recognition, but he felt the blade was tainted. _I'll need to ask…right, can't ask him, he's been exorcised to Kami's court._ Naruto thought sadly remembering the loss of Kyuubi.

Clipping it to his belt he looked at the Toad. "I'm sorry, I don't have any treats with me. I'll make sure Ero-Sannin gets you something."

"That's cool. Good luck. Pops misses you, but he knows you have a new pact."

"I miss him and you guys as well. I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Pop said if any of us saw you, we were to tell you that you still owe him a drink."

Naruto smiled at the purple toad. "I know and when I can I'll get him something."

The toad was going to say more when a kunai went thru it and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked up to see a pair of sharingan eyes glaring at him.

"You have something of mine dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yours?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "Funny bastard, but I recall making this myself. Of course I'm going to have to purge your taint from it. Gah, feels like it was dropped in raw sewage, but seeing as you touched it, means the same either way."

Naruto clipped both to his belt and cocked his head at his former teammate. "You want it, come get it you whiny bitch."

Sasuke needed no encouragement and lunged, Naruto sidestepped him and kicked him in the back sending him crashing over to another roof.

"If this is the best the pedophile taught you, your still a bitch." Naruto said as he watched the Uchiha dig himself out of the rubble and form several hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: METEOR SHOWER!"

Naruto cursed as super heated rocks rained down from the sky, forcing him to dodge. _Okay, bastards got some new tricks, but then so do I._

Naruto's hands were in motion and he finished with "WATER STYLE: TSUNAMI!"

The fires were wiped out and Sasuke was driven from the roof. Naruto landed and looked over the edge.

"Damn it, where did he go?"

XX

Gaara entered the battle from the wall with a sand wave burying many of the invading ninja still outside the wall.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Anko arrived, many nin hearing the Hokage yelling at Jiraiya about letting the Uchiha to escape.

"OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE, STUPID THINGS YOU COULD HAVE SAID!"

"Well at least Orochi-teme was weakened." Jiraiya muttered.

Anko spat as she buried a kunai in the neck of an Oto-nin "Bastard slipped down another hole. We need a mongoose to kill that bastard."

Tsunade sighed as she was joined by Kurenai. "Report."

The red eyed Jonin halted while ANBU moved into protect the Hokage. "We're holding the line Lady Tsunade. We've suffered some heavy losses. Itachi is near death at the hospital and Asuma informed me that Gai's spine was broken, and Lee is still in surgery. Kankuro has second and third degree burns…"

"What of Naruto?"

"Nothing, he along with Mica, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba were last seen in the market area doing battle with some heavy hitters. Nami's body was seen earlier, but no one's been that way to start the body patrols yet."

Tsunade winced. "And Haruno?"

"She's become a menace all over the place. She seems to be stalking Hinata from last reports after she stopped Haruno from killing Iruka whose been transported to the hospital." Kurenai said.

"Jiraiya, Anko…find Naruto and the others. Kurenai, get me Shino and an Inuzuka. We need to find where Orochimaru scrambled off to."

The Jonin nodded and vanished with a leaf shushin.

"Here lady Tsunade." A medic said handing her a sealed med kit.

Popping it open Tsunade grabbed a soldier-blood pill and a stimulant. She knew she would regret it later, but she needed the adrenaline boost.

She turned and saw Shikamaru and Temari fighting. "NARA!" she yelled and he made his way over as Neji stepped in and took down a Iwa nin with a juken strike to the neck.

"How many of those experiments of Orochimaru's got away?" she asked.

"Four, and it was the most dangerous four." Shikamaru said pulling his canteen and taking a long drink. "They identified themselves as the Marauders. The four that got away are Undertow, a water manipulator, Shockwave who is dangerous creating blasts of some kind. A girl made of crystals that battled the Kazekage to a standstill as she would create crystals like the Kazekage could make and use sand."

He pulled his ear. "And the pyrokinetic, called himself Flare, he was way too troublesome."

Tsunade ignored his extra comment. "Can you form a team to find them?" she asked.

"Not with everyone as exhausted as we are with the forces still coming in."

"Damn." Tsunade muttered. "Make plans to get them. Their too dangerous to be allowed to run free."

Shikamaru nodded.

"HEY! LAZY ASS, GET BACK TO THE FIGHT!" Temari yelled as she bashed a Cloud nin over the head with her fan.

Tsunade gave him a shove. "Come back alive Nara, I have work for you."

"Man…what a drag." Shikamaru muttered as he returned to the battle. He looked and saw Neji and TenTen with Gaara now, and further down the way he saw Asuma headbutt a ninja off the wall.

_Maybe I can retire after this._ Shikamaru thought tossing several shuriken into oncoming ninja.

XX

Meat Market stood no chance as an enraged Mica sliced him to ribbons with the wind. The dragon hanyou's gold eyes were blood red now and he was picking apart the experiment with abandon. They'd nearly ended up back towards the main battle. A Cloud nin got to close and was beheaded by a wind whip.

Meat Market's head went flying soon after and Mica didn't notice or care as his eyes fell on the body of Nami laying where it had been since she fell in battle. He walked over and knelt, pulling her head into his lap. He stroked her cool cheek with his right hand. tears slipped from his eyes as he remembered their passion filled nights of the past week. Her soft touches and their bodies moving together in a rhythm as old as time. her emerald green eyes dancing in mischief.

Several feet away Ino found a bow and quiver of arrows and picking them up she was going to place them next to the fallen woman when her eyes registered movement.

"No way." She breathed out as Ihtan'Dygan dug himself out of the crater where he'd been slammed into. The giants clothes and armor were in tatters. He extended his hand and a _SNAP-HISS_ was heard as a black chakra blade returned to his hand. he staggered towards Mica who showed no sign of caring or acknowledging the tomb guardian's approach.

Ino watched as the giants stopped right next to the weeping silver haired teen and raise the black chakra blade into the air.

Mica looked up, his golden eyes seeing the mekrd'cypan and not caring. "Do it." His voice was hollow.

"You were a worthy foe. Die in peace." Ihtan'Dygan intoned and brought the blade down.

XX

Hinata kicked and spun. She was striking Sakura, but none of the blows seemed to be registering. Where she hit, the skin seemed to become black and the pink haired kunoichi sneered as she tried to gut her, the armor Hinata wore was being sliced off her in thin strips.

_Jahk'Ayhla, what is wrong? Nothing is working._

_**She's found it. Some how she has found the Perfect Shield. I thought that was lost long ago.**_

_What do you mean? Perfect shield?_ Hinata asked in her mind as she spun and connected with another palm strike that had the effect of forcing Sakura back several steps, but that was it.

_**She's learned to manipulate her sub-atomic particles. She's made her flesh into a unnamed form of onyx. This battle child has become so much harder. We might have to use it.**_

Hinata ducked and with several rabbit punches and a flip kick bought herself a moment of space. _Are you sure? We've never used it, YOU'VE never used it in any incarnation._ She thought avoiding the kunai attacks, barely, her over shirt was nothing but tatters now, rags hanging off her, the chakra armor underneath not looking much better.

_**We might not have a choice. **_

Neither woman noticed the crawling figure of Akamaru slithering closer, the dogs wounds pumping out blood with each pull it made as it inched itself closer and closer to the battle.

**AN: HAHAHAHAHA!! I might have miscalculated on battles. I think I might make a chapter per battle or keep switching around. Not sure yet. Shake my head and see what rattles loose, but with GTA4 on the scene…I ain't promising anything concrete.**


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 65**

The black chakra blade was inches from Mica's neck when an arrow slammed into the tomb guardian's chest staggering him backwards. A second arrow joined the first and a third joined it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" Ino snarled. She saw Mica was staring at her in shock, as if he was seeing someone else in her place.

XX

Mica waited for death, he welcomed it. _I welcome it._ He thought. When a moment passed and the mekrd'cypan hadn't sliced his head off and given him to the Shiningami, he looked up to see Ihtan'Dygan standing there with a shocked look on his face and an arrow in his chest. A second and third one joined it, but Mica's head snapped around to find a blond standing there with Nami's bow in her hand. for a moment Nami's image overlaid Ino.

_:Don't give up pamuja. Find happiness.:_ he could have sword the image spoke to him and then he blinked and Nami's image was gone and he was looking at the body in his lap then back at the bow wielding kunoichi.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" she snarled.

XX

_It will be a shame you die young dragon, but you've become too much of a hindrance and with your mate dead you won't be thinking clearly enough to be of use._ Ihtan'Dygan thought as he tried to bring his mekrd'cypan down and a sudden sensation of pain staggered him back before he could complete his task.

He looked to see three an arrow in his chest. _What the?_

Two more arrow impacted and he staggered back and his eyes went to see a blond holding a bow. _That bow was Underverse forged…_

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" the blond snarled at him.

Ihtan'Dygan smirked. _Things have just gotten more interesting._ He thought.

XX

Sakura smirked as she and Hinata fought. "You have that look in your eyes. You want to know how come your blows aren't having any effect on me. Well, I'll tell you. Lord Orochimaru made me special. He blessed me as his personal shield. The more damage you do the stronger it will become."

Hinata watched as Sakura pulled open her shirt to show a Heaven seal curse mark between her breasts.

"Lord Orochimaru has blessed me above all others, and when he took me and gave me two seals, you will never win whore."

Hinata's eyes bled to black. "It is you who will never win Haruno. I am the spirit of vengeance, and your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent and your heart is as black as night. For you there won't be redemption."

Sakura laughed. "As long as I am aware of you trying to harm me, you will never get thru my shield." The pink haired kunoichi laughed like a maniac.

Hinata's strikes were perfect and they drove Sakura back. "You can't win Hyuga whore. I will kill you and show your body to that monster, and then Lord Orochimaru will reward m….AGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Sakura's scream came from Akamaru sinking his fangs into her calf.

"You worthless MUTT!" Sakura roared as she smacked the dog off her. It however gave Hinata the opening she needed.

"DIVINE JUDGMENT: TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SIX PALMS HELLFIRE STRIKE!"

Sakura's body was pummeled and broken down before she could mentally make the connection to activate her shield, several strikes impacted with her head, stopping all thought patterns.

Hinata finished the ultimate juken assault she'd made with help from Jahk'Ayhla she watched as Sakura fell to the ground, her body twitching.

Hinata spat on the battered and bruised body. "That was for Nami you traitor, as well as for all the times you've hurt Naruto-kun."

She saw Akamaru and Kiba laying on the ground further down the alley and rushed to check on them.

Kiba was unconscious, but still alive. She checked on Akamaru who weakly lifted his head.

"Shhh. You did wonderful Akamaru. Lie still." Hinata said. She was exhausted, but she pulled on more chakra willing the healing jutsu to flow.

"Good boy. You did an awesome job Akamaru." She said holding a green glowing hand over his wounds.

A whimper.

"Silly dog. You're not dying yet. You can't leave Kiba, you know how much trouble he'd be in without you?" tears flowed down her now lavender eyes. "Come on, stay with us Akamaru." She said.

The hound of the Inuzuka's, companion and partner to Kiba licked her hand and slowly his eyes drifted shut.

Hinata cried for the dog she'd known since it was a pup, it had been her friend, her companion when she cried. She remembered nights where Akamaru would sneak onto the Hyuga compound and console her before sneaking back to the Inuzuka home across town.

"Aw. Is itty bitty puppy dead?"

Hinata turned and saw Sakura standing there, or she thought it was Sakura, because the flesh was black as night and the only thing that screamed Sakura was the hair and the clothes.

"You can't be. I killed you." Hinata said.

The thing that was Sakura laughed, cackled insanely. "Aw, but it is princess. Now I'll kill you too."

XX

Sasuke and Naruto stand across from one another for the first time in nearly three years. "Well dobe, you look disgustingly healthy."

"You look like shit teme." Naruto fired back.

Sasuke activates his sharingan

Naruto steps into a basic taijutsu stance in preparation for the fight.

"Listen Sasuke. End this now." Naruto said trying to stop this fight from happening.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to fight with me. I'll just destroy this pathetic village completely."

Naruto looked at his former teammate in disbelief. "I won't let you, you bastard."

Naruto got into a position.

"Sasuke, you've grown in power since the Valley of the End, but teme, this is ROUND 2!" Naruto said

The two did a shoulder and collar lock up and glared at each other, before Naruto brought his knee up between them and drilled Sasuke on the chin.

The Uchiha flipped backwards and snarled at him. "I'll kill you dobe." As he activated the Chidori.

"Bring it on you bastard." Naruto snarled as he formed the Rasengan.

The two charged, their powerful attacks colliding and the energy output had many around them backing away as the two powerful attacks struggled for dominance.

A mere twitch and both attacks exploded filling the area with smoke. Several nearby ninja stop fighting to watch the battle are in shock.

Those still on their feet looked as the smoke cleared seeing both Sasuke and Naruto still standing, the Uchiha smirking at Naruto as smoke rose from his body showing just how much energy was used between the two. Naruto's nine tails wave back and forth wildly.

Naruto was shocked. He thought for sure that Sasuke would have been blown backwards. He saw it then. _The bastard used the Curse Mark._

Naruto didn't get to move as Sasuke transformed, becoming bigger and his gray fleshed hand reached out and engulfed Naruto's head. _He's bigger than before…stronger._ The blond thought as the massive hand covered his face and head. _He's gotten stronger. I tough, but I don't know if I'm a match for him._

Shaking himself mentally. _I can't let him on like this. I can't lose to him. Everyone is counting on me to stop him._

Sasuke sneered, his features distorted by the third level of the curse mark. "Come here dobe, this is where you will die."

Naruto used his chakra to push the hand back, burning it and he flipped back, the air around him a vortex of purple chakra.

Sasuke stood there sneering at him. Naruto composed himself and still surrounded by the chakra took a step forward, then another, and another before he raced at Sasuke again, a Rasengan formed in each hand.

Sasuke sneered and leapt straight at Naruto, the two met and the chidori and Rasengan clashed again, again an explosion and Naruto was sent flying backwards, his body slammed thru the wall.

Konoha's defenders were in shock as dust, wood and mortar rained down on Naruto as they watched him skid down the street a moment before coming to a rest, face down in the dirt.

_I can't lose. Everyone is counting on me. I need more power!_

Sasuke walked through the debris, a sneer on his face.

Naruto was laying there when one of his tails began to glow, the blond fur streaked with purple and red chakra as Naruto slowly rose to his feet.

Sasuke looked pissed as the 'Dobe' got to his feet and brushed the dirt off himself.

Naruto went to lunge at him, but Sasuke was on the attack, as he clotheslined Naruto with a stiff arm across the neck. Naruto hit the ground hard again.

Sasuke was looking at the defenders of Konoha who weren't fighting and sneered. "THIS! THIS IS YOUR GREAT DEFENDER?" He spit on the ground. "I AM AN UCHIHA, SEE AS I DESTROY ALL YOU HOLD DEAR.!" He yelled.

He was kicked hard from behind and sent flying. He landed with an explosion and tore up the ground making his own trench in the dirt. He leapt to his feet and saw Naruto was back up and waiting.

"That's more like it dobe." He said with a sneer. "FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU!" he roared without warning.

The hot ball of flame left him and rocketed towards Naruto who leapt straight up in the air out of the way and the ball hit the ground exploding and showering the area with burnt earth.

The fireball was diversion and Sasuke was on Naruto in the middle of his leap and grabbed him around the neck and slammed him into a building, cracking it and shattering it as he drove Naruto into it one armed. "It's no use dobe." Sasuke said as he stepped back. Naruto dug himself out of the wall and slumped a bit before struggling to maintain his feet and entering his fighting stance once more.

Sasuke leapt at him at incredible speed and drove him thru the building where he impacted with the ground and left a crater.

Naruto struggled to rise. His whole body was hurting. He was on his feet slowly, but Sasuke was right there attacking quickly. Kicks, knees and punches rained on him.

Fighting back it was a blur of motion to those watching as the two tore into one another.

Punches to the ribs, knees to the face, there wasn't a body part that wasn't hit in this short but swift exchange.

A blow from Sasuke sent Naruto into another building and he was there, his fists like pistons pounding Naruto into the structure with unbridled fury.

"You've lasted pretty long dobe, but it's almost the end for you." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto hung in the wall as the Uchiha stepped back to gloat. _Power. I need more power. I need to stop him here and now. _Naruto thought.

Naruto roared, it wasn't a roar of a man in pain. It was the roar of a demon lord coming into his power. Two more tails changed color and the purple chakra around Naruto spun even faster.

"Good. You finally feel like fighting with me." Sasuke sneered. "But do you really think you can kill me with that little bit of power you've managed to drag up?"

Naruto wasn't listening. His mind was focused on all the people who were precious to him. Mica, Nami, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Iruka, Kakashi, Kyuubi, Hinata. He pulled on the power that was his and pulled more.

_Power. I need more power to kill him!_ He thought as he dug deeper.

Sasuke activated his chidori again and went to strike the blond that had annoyed him for so long.

Naruto's clawed hand lashed out and grabbed him by the fist, the chidori showed no sign of causing any damage as it faded away. Sasuke was stunned. "What the…"

Naruto roared again, and the older villagers who remembered the Kyuubi's attack all those years ago shivered in fear, some wet themselves, glad they were in the shelter away from the battle.

"What is this?" Sasuke was surprised. _The dobe's stronger than before. How is this possible? I'm the Uchiha._

"I can't let you win Sasuke." Naruto snarled, his canine teeth were longer than before the battle began, his hair had grown and was now whipping around by the vortex of chakra that surrounded him.

Sasuke stepped back, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was afraid. _What is he? This isn't the demon that Orochimaru talked about. Naruto's different._

Shaking off his momentary fear he looked at Naruto, his sneer returning. "No matter how much power you gather, you can't have more than me dobe. I'm the Uchiha!"

"Can't I?" Naruto fired back as the chakra around him spun even faster. "You won't know until I try."

The two lunged at one another again. "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THOSE PRECIOUS TO ME!" Naruto roared and Sasuke never saw it as each tip of Naruto's tails generated mini-Rasengan's and the Uchiha stood no chance even with the level 3 curse seal activated against eleven Rasengan's packed with the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Lord of the Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki.

The Rasengan balls struck Sasuke in the chest and midsection, each one a miniature bomb going off and Sasuke flew up into the air screaming in pain and anger, the curse seal fighting to repair the damage, but was losing as the body suffered so much, the explosion over Konoha was like a sun going nova.

Sasuke Uchiha hit the ground and rolled. He lay there, across the way Naruto's stance slumped as he gasped for breath. He saw they were once more back near the main battle and he smirked to Tsunade who looked stunned.

His eyes widened as the grey form of Sasuke got to his knees and he was laughing, the curse mark on his neck was blazing.

"Heh, not bad dobe. But I just unlocked a new level of the curse seal, one never seen before. I am a true GOD!" Sasuke sneered as the damage was repaired instantly.

Naruto saw the mekrd'cypan in Sasuke's hands and looked down to see it was gone.

"Oh boy, I think we're in trouble." He muttered as he pulled his purple blade free and both blades snapped on at the same time, neither wielder looking away.

XX

Sakura stopped mid advance when the explosion happened. She sneered at Hinata. "You have a reprieve. My master's plans are coming into fruition, and I need to be elsewhere. Enjoy these extra moments, for next time we meet, you will die." And Sakura vanished in a shushin.

Hinata felt something on her hand and she looked down to see Akamaru's eyes open. "Let's get you and Kiba to the hospital." She said.

_Naruto-kun, please be safe._ She thought as she sent up a flare for the medics to find them.

XX

Ihtan'Dygan had been shocked at the power he'd felt come from where he'd noticed the power signatures of the Kyuubi brat and Orochimaru's pet toy Uchiha. _Impressive. They both went above all that was thought possible and it feel like they're going to go up even more._

He turned as he heard Mica's warning growl. The silver bladed mekrd'cypan leapt to the wind dragon's hand.

_Another surprise. He should be racked with guilt and sorrow, yet he's ready to attack, and he seems more stable than before._

He got his own blade up to defend. He spun away avoiding an arrow from the blond. _This is not an ideal battle. I need to get out of here. My master was insistent that Orochimaru and his people make it. He has plans for them beyond this assault._

Ihtan fought blocking and spinning away with speed that none would think possible with his huge frame.

He used his chakra blade to slice an arrow and then in a downward swipe intercept and block the silver blade from Mica.

"Very good young dragon. Imagine what you can do with one that you made for yourself." Ihtan taunted, but he knew that if he pushed too far…

The wind sliced into his chest and his immunity and healing factor saved him from certain death.

He swiped, a blow that would have taken Mica's head off, but he missed and sadly an arrow pierced his forearm, forcing him to drop his black bladed mekrd'cypan. A small wind funnel on the ground caught it and sent it into the air, it arched and landed in Mica's outstretched palm. The blade blazed from black to silver.

_Impossible! The power!_ Ihtan'Dygan said his eyes widening.

Mica looked at him and was in motion.

**AN: Things are getting closer. Once more the tide's turned. Like it, hate it, deal with it. The Sasuke/Naruto battle was hard, but its not over and now the Mekrd'cypan are getting involved and the Uchiha activated a new level of the curse seal, and Naruto's tapping into his power as a Kitsune Lord. Until next time.**


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 66**

Ihtan'Dygan was in trouble. The draconian was pushing him back. The fact that he now held both his blades and they had become pure silver were not lost on the former tomb guardian.

On top of that he was having to avoid arrows. He managed to pull the ones from his chest and arm and the wounds healed, but he noted his healing factor was becoming slower.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Mica yelled as the twin blades crossed and nearly took off Ihtan's head, but he bent backwards and they passed over and he kicked Mica hard sending him back.

Clapping his hands, his scythe appeared. "I am immortal child. I was old before your kind ever came about. I will not be ended by you."

"I'll take that bet." Mica said as he spun the two silver mekrd'cypan in a horizontal figure eight pattern.

"You will die, like your mate." Ihtan'Dygan said and he knew that was mistake as Mica's eyes hardened and the wind around them picked up, cutting narrow stripes into Ihtan's flesh, his healing factor healing them up as soon as they appeared.

Ino was further back now and she wasn't in the wind, she could see the results on the battlefield as the very air was visible with chakra, it tore chunks from the ground and the surrounding buildings.

_What do I do?_

_:Help him.:_

"What the?" Ino said looking around.

_:I give what I was, and what I am to you. HELP HIM!:_

"Okay, time to freak out." Ino said looking at the bow in her hand as it began to glow.

XX

"Scared yet dobe." Sasuke taunted, the red blade in his hand becoming darker than before, the curse seal bleeding into it and Sasuke's appearance changes a bit. His skin becomes a sickly grey, his Sharingan eyes seem to glow slightly.

"You wish." Naruto says bringing his mekrd'cypan up in a horizontal position level with his shoulder. "I won't let you harm anyone precious to me."

Sasuke laughs. "Won't let? You don't seem to get it dobe, I am a god amongst you all. I am an Uchiha. You can't stop me, you never could."

Naruto snarled as his tails whipped around behind him. there was a clap of thunder and they were in motion, twin blurs as the sky overhead began to rain.

Purple and red blades slammed together, their angry crackles filling the air.

Right, left, right, spin around to the right. The blades met constantly, both Sasuke and Naruto let nothing thru as the mekrd'cypan met with angry crackles.

Sasuke tried for a front kick to Naruto's gut, but the blond Kitsune brought his knee up and blocked it then tried for a kick of his own, only to have that blocked.

Left, right vertical slash. The blades were in constant motion and along with them were punches, kicks, knees, elbows and even headbutts.

Their fight went from rooftop to street, back to rooftop, sometimes they would pass through a fight and there were casualties of nin that got too close.

Sasuke and Naruto were back to back, arm locked together while the mekrd'cypan in their opposite hands clashed alongside them. Naruto reared back the back of his head connecting with Sasuke's who staggered away. Naruto spun trying to take off his former teammates head, only to have his purple blade blocked by the blood red one of Sasuke's.

Sharingan enforced eyes met fox slit blue, hatred filled the air with its own electricity.

XX

Hinata sighed as the Genin squads took Kiba and Akamaru to the hospital. She accepted the soldier pills.

_Going to sleep for days after all this. MMm, me and Naruto in a bed for days…_

Shaking her head she headed towards where she'd last seen the explosion that she knew was the blond. _Be alright Naruto-kun. _

XX

Tsunade and Jiraiya took a moment to catch their breath. With Orochimaru missing, his forces had no definite leader and they were failing.

Gaara and the others were leading the Konoha/Suna forces and they were gaining ground, pushing the enemy forces back outside the wall.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, he was feeling his fifty plus years. "Orochi is out there." She said.

"We can't do anything about that until he shows himself." The Toad Sage said.

Tsunade nodded. She hated waiting, and she prayed they could intercept their former teammate before he could do harm to those precious to them.

XX

Shizune was running the hospital as more casualties were brought in. "We're running out of beds." A nurse said.

"Then break out the cots and triple them up." Shizune said.

"SHIZUNE!" a nurse screamed. "ITACHI'S FLATLINING!"

Shizune cursed and rushed back into the ER, she missed seeing a pink haired figure slip in via an open window.

XX

Mica's stolen mekrd'cypan intercepted the giant scythe. The silver blades not doing any damage to the ancient weapon.

Mica used his wind to slice into the tomb guardian who laughed.

"You can't win." Ihtan'Dygan taunted.

Chakra blades and scythe connected as both spun and moved with a grace that made it look like a deadly dance.

Wind tore into Ihtan'Dygan, leaving thin slices in the flesh. Mica with a move formed the mekrd'cypan in an X trapping the scythe beneath them and the against the ground. Mica looked up and brought his foot up between the hilts of the chakra blades and kicked Ihtan as hard as he could, the crunch of bone was very satisfying to the dragon hanyou.

Ihtan'Dygan staggered back, but managed to keep a grip on his weapon. He growled while straightening his nose. Spinning his scythe he went for wild yet powerful strikes, alternating from left side to right side.

Mica back flipped and deactivated the blade he slipped them into the remains of his pants.

"Enough of this shit." He said bringing his hands to his side.

"KA…"

XX

Naruto and Sasuke slammed their heads together, each trying for a headbutt, both staggering back and cursing the other.

Sasuke tried to shushin behind Naruto, but the blond seemed to have a danger sense and blocked his blow again.

The Uchiha snarled and once more the blades were spinning about slamming into one another. Sasuke was getting angrier with each block that Naruto made.

Both bodies twisted, bent and twirled like no one could without being double jointed. And then it happened. Sasuke with a reverse grip on his blade and Naruto with a standard grip swung. Neither blade connected with the other, they instead sliced thru the grips, missing hands by mere centimeters.

Naruto and Sasuke flipped back and stared at the destroyed mekrd'cypan.

_What the hell? A one in a million shot._ Naruto thought as he looked at the severed grip in his hand. _All that work, and they're both gone._

Sasuke looked at the destroyed weapon and tossed it aside with a snort. His hands began to form seals and Naruto saw them and winced. _Crap, he would do that in the middle of town._ As he began to form his own seals.

Both screamed out their jutsu for all to hear. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" two large clouds filled the area.

XX

"MA…" the wind and chakra formed in his hands as his silver hair whipped around.

"HA…MA…" the pulse of power became greater and Ihtan was unable to go anywhere as Ino was sending volley after volley of arrows at him. while her aim wasn't up to Nami's standards, they were boxing in the tomb guardian, leading him into a corner.

Ihtan realized it too late that he was cornered and he turned hearing the final build up of power.

"HAAAAAAA!!" Mica roared launching the attack.

It roared straight and true, and the buildings that boxed in Ihtan'Dygan were disintegrated. He was going to jump, but an arrow from Ino flew true as well and sliced deep into his right thigh, he collapsed.

_Kami…why?_ Were his last thoughts as the Kamahamaha wave destroyed him on every level, leaving a twenty foot wide hole that went down a hundred feet as the only marker of Ihtan'Dygan, Tomb Guardian of the Underverse.

XX

Sakura smirked as she slipped from the room, the dead body of the nurse on the ground, her throat slit. Sakura looked at the clothes she'd stolen from an ANBU and put the mask on, the hood part hiding her hair.

_I'll show them. I'll show them all._ She thought as she made her way down the busy corridor. _First I must get the medical text Lord Orochimaru wants. Then I can kill them all._

She rounded the corner and froze seeing Hana Inuzuka standing there.

"Haruno." She said drawing a pair of short swords.

"How…ah, your inbreeding with the dogs. You Inuzuka are proud of your bestiality. Tell me Hana, I always wanted to know. Was it an Inuzuka whore taking it from a dog, or was it the bitch putting it out for the whole pound?"

Sakura barely avoided the blades. Something in her head warned her seeing the silver edge.

"You die here Haruno." Hana snarled as she refused to let the traitor go any further.

"Hinata said the same thing, so did your idiot brother." Sakura said pulling a pair of knives from her back and blocking the short swords. "You will end up the same way."

Hana laughed. "I don't think so Haruno. NOW!"

Sakura couldn't move. "What the…"

Sizume Nara stood there a smile on her face. "My husband and son may be the best in their field, but I am stronger with better chakra control." The matriarch of the Nara clan said holding Sakura in a shadow bind.

"And Ino and Inoichi might be seen as the goto person, but I taught Ibiki how to torture someone."

Kia Yamanaka said. she formed seals faster than Sakura had ever seen. Chakra spikes rammed thru Sakura's arms and legs pinning her to the corridor wall.

Another figure stepped out of the corridor wearing a fox mask and sporting dark hair.

"My sensei was a master of seals and runes." A slender hand came up to reveal Rin. "I have been working behind the scenes for sixteen years. For the pain you caused, for the harm you've done, I sentence you Sakura Haruno to the ultimate prison."

Sakura unable to move as the women she'd never thought of as a threat stepped in and had her immobilized, watch as Rin bit her fingers and began drawing complex seals on the wall.

"MY MASTER WILL UNDO WHATEVER YOU DO!" she spat. Rin ignored her. "No, he won't." Rin said and she finished it.

"This seal will send you to the Forbidden Zone. There is no escape, and no appeal. Rot in hell Haruno."

Her hands went thru nearly a hundred complex hand signs and when she ended, Sakura screamed as she felt her body and soul being ripped away.

Rin reapplied her mask. "I was never here." She said before vanishing in a leaf and smoke shushin.

Kia sighed. "Back to work ladies. Hana, thank you for being here."

Hana shrugged and headed back to check on her brother and the other Inuzuka riders that had been brought in.

The end of Sakura Haruno took place not on the field of battle, but in a nearly deserted hospital corridor at the hands of two retired ninja turned housewives and mothers, a chunin veterinarian, and a ANBU thought dead.

XX

Mica slumped to his knees. _That's it. I've got nothing left._ He thought and his head turned as he fell to his stomach, his cheek resting on the roof, he saw the two giant puffs of smoke.

_Good luck bro, I'm done._

Mica closed his eyes as he felt someone land next to him, a hand touched his back and he knew no more.

**AN: Two big guns taken out. Next chapter Sasuke and Naruto take it up a notch. And another surprise. Stay tuned for next time on Konoha Exiles**


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 67**

As the smoke cleared ninja all around stood in shock seeing the giant purple furred nine tailed fox. Standing atop Takhisis's head Naruto smirked as the female fox stood higher than Manda. He could see Sasuke's scowl as the fox looked down on the snake lord.

"**Oh, look…bait."** Takhisis said with a sneer in her voice as Manda was demanding sacrifices from Sasuke.

"I don't care, kill them and I'll give you all of Konoha to eat." Sasuke said. Manda hissed and looked back up at the female Kitsune. **"You will die bitch!"** the snake boss hissed.

They were in motion, titanic beasts dodging and attacking. Takhisis's tails were lunging at the snake and as they closed in, Naruto leapt from the vixen's head and dove at Sasuke who met him in the air, they slammed together, both firing off punches as they fell to the ground below, the boss summons fighting moved away.

XX

Tsunade scowled seeing the summon battle taking place in the village. "Jiraiya! Sort that out." She ordered.

"On it."

He moved closer and his hands were in motion as he finished his jutsu and Manda sunk into the swamp just as Takhisis latched onto his torso with her teeth.

"Now we need to find Orochi-teme." The toad sage muttered as he leaned against a rail on a rooftop to catch his breath.

"Getting old?" Tsunade said as she joined him.

"Damn right." Jiraiya admitted.

"Let's find a snake. We can't let him get to the Uchiha and interfere against Naruto." Tsunade said and once more the Sannin vanished as they shushined away.

XX

Shizune sighed as she left the surgery. _Itachi's not out of danger. He might not survive the night._ She thought as she saw more Konoha nin brought in. only a few of Naruto's precious people had been injured. Rock Lee, Kankuro, Gai, Itachi and Kiba were the worst.

"Lady Hanabi?" she paused seeing the leader of the Hyuga clan standing there. "I and my clan are here to help." She said. "We refuse to hide while Konoha burns."

Shizune sighed. "Thank you. Check with the desk to see where your people are needed. I'm revolving around."

Hanabi nodded and sent her clan to aid where needed. She looked around praying she wouldn't find her sister and cousin here.

XX

Ino looked on as the giant nine tailed fox fought the snake. She was terrified at what she'd seen, but she wouldn't leave Mica. There was something about him. Using the bow she'd picked up she fired at any nin that wasn't wearing Konoha or Suna markings. With each use she was getting better with the weapon and it surprised her.

Something in her mind was whispering to her, but she put it aside figuring it was nerves. She never noticed the slight glow coming from the bow and her blue eye getting a slightly green hue to them.

XX

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto roared as he and Sasuke exchanged blows. The Uchiha's answer was lost as they hit the ground hard, Naruto atop the Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled and the curse seal blazed healing the damage he'd taken.

"You can try dobe, but I am a god to you being an annoying gnat." Sasuke said as he powered up another chidori and charged after he rolled to his feet, his ribs already mending.

"You're no god Sasuke. You're a pitiful boy who grew up chasing his bigger brother and whining because you will always be weaker."

"I KILLED ITACHI!" Sasuke roared and charged.

Naruto sidestepped and grabbed the Uchiha's wrist. "No, you didn't, cause you aren't good enough." Naruto said as he used Sasuke's momentum and flipped him onto his back, Naruto released him and stepped back.

Sasuke stood and scowled. "You got lucky."

He put a hand behind his back and began to focus on the seal Orochimaru taught him. _I'll stop you with this dobe. That power you have is going to be gone and you'll be as you always were, the dead last, and I emphasize on the dead part._

Sasuke sneered when Naruto came in range to strike him and slammed his palm over the blonds midsection. "Enjoy this, I hear you can't use your chakra while its there monster." Sasuke said expecting the blond to pass out like he did in the Chunin exams several years back.

Naruto looked down then back up at him. "Stop trying to cop a feel, I don't swing that way." Naruto followed it up with a thunderous headbutt that once again broke Sasuke's nose.

He was on the Uchiha before he could blink, returning the earlier beating, his arms like pistons as he sent blow after blow into Sasuke's torso.

Naruto stepped back and Sasuke tried to catch his breath, but Naruto spun and kicked him in the chest hard with a spinning back kick.

Sasuke skidded along the ground and into a wall hard enough to crack it.

Naruto was upon him alternating with left and right kicks, Sasuke got his forearms up to block.

_Why didn't it work? Orochimaru taught me that seal himself…what went wrong?_ The Uchiha asked while struggling to regain his footing.

Naruto meanwhile was laughing inside. _Stupid teme. That seal would only work if Kyuubi was still inside of me. I am the Kyuubi now._

Naruto allowed Sasuke to get to his knees when he spun with a roundhouse mid kick and sent him skidding across the ground once more.

Sasuke as he skipped across the ground like a stone across a pond, managed to draw a bunch of shuriken and sent them back towards Naruto.

Using his tails he batted them aside. "Weak teme. You're worse than you've ever been, but I guess being the personal cock puppet of Orochimaru made you feel all girly and special."

Sasuke fumed as he pulled out a kunai and charged. Naruto was smirking ferally now as his taunts kept getting under Sasuke's skin.

_Geeze, was I this bad?_ Naruto thought as he bobbed and weaved avoiding the wild swings.

He kicked Sasuke back and looked to see Takhisis shredding Manda. _Way to go milady._ He thought as he turned back to see Sasuke realigning bones and the dark energy of the curse seal healing all the damage, and he noticed Sasuke's flesh turning a sickly grey.

"I will not be stopped by a dead last like you. I killed Itachi. I'll kill you, and when I'm done, I'll take that Hyuga whore that followed you around and use her as breeding stock. Think of the possibilities of an Uchiha with the Byakugan-Sharingan merged."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his killing intent washed over the battlefield, ninja on both sides dropping to their knees, paralyzed.

Naruto saw Sasuke smirking. "That's right dobe, I'll enjoy making her scream my name. I'll show her what a real man can doooooooAAAAGHHHH!!"

The last came about as Naruto moved faster than light and was in front of the Uchiha, his foot connecting with Sasuke's crotch and lifting him off the ground sending him airborne.

Naruto appeared above him in the air ad with a blow sent him back towards the ground. Again Naruto appeared and with a spin kick caught the Uchiha again right in the crotch and sent him rocketing thru a nearby wall and out of Konoha.

Sasuke skidded across the ground, the nearby river and into a boulder which shattered upon impact.

Sasuke looked up in pain to find Naruto standing over him, a clawed hand reached down and pulled him from the rubble of the boulder by his throat.

"**You will never touch Hinata-chan you stinking traitor."** Naruto's voice was guttural as he held him dangling off the ground.

Sasuke smirked at him despite the difficulty of his position. "You can't stop me dobe." He kicked Naruto in the chest and flipped away, and his hands were in motion.

"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" he roared and spat the flames at his former teammate.

Sasuke was pissed as Naruto with a tail batted the fireball aside.

"Stupid teme. Fireballs are for kids." Naruto said and his hands were a blur, Sasuke with his sharingan couldn't even see what he was doing and that made him mad.

"DESTRUCTO…DISK!" Naruto said as a disk appeared in his palm over his head and he sent it flying. Sasuke ducked and smirked. "You missed dobe."

"Did I?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see the disk come flying back towards him and he flipped into the air, his leap taking him over it and the disk slammed into a tree near where he'd been.

The tree started to fall, Sasuke was shocked. _Where is he getting all this power? Nothing I do seems to work._

Sasuke turned in the air to see himself face to face with Naruto. "What are you dobe?"

Naruto smirked. "I am Kyuubi."

A right punch spun Sasuke around. "And here's something from Kakashi-sensei. KONOHA SECRET FINGER TECHNIQUE: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH…NARUTO VERSION!"

Naruto instead of using his fingers used a kunai with an exploding tag, and as Sasuke rocketed into the air the tag exploded.

"That will clear any hemorrhoids you might have had." Naruto said watching as Sasuke landed in the river.

XX

Gaara who was on the wall directing his forces in battle saw the fight with Sasuke and Naruto. He saw Naruto with the kunai and winced, his hand going to his own backside as he recalled the attack all those years ago. _Naruto Uzumaki…_ he thought as he created a sand mallet and flattened a Oto ninja.

_Chaos and unpredictability you are my friend, but if you ever use that attack on me again, they won't find your body._

XX

Jiraiya and Tsunade saw the attack and Jiraiya winced. Tsunade looked proud. "Wonder if I can duplicate that into my own arsenal?"

Jiraiya winced at the thought of Tsunade improving her anti-pervert technique, and he cursed his former student for doing that.

"Let's find the bastard." Jiraiya said trying to focus her on finding Orochimaru.

XX

Sasuke came to the surface of the river, his backside in pain, the curse seal was struggling to repair the damage that had been caused.

"Get the hell out of the water, your polluting the stream." Naruto said, Sasuke turned to see him standing on the water without effort.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke said.

"Don't you get tired of sounding like a broken record?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke leapt into the air and sent a barrage of fireballs, which Naruto's tails blocked. Sasuke went on the offensive with kicks and punches, his rage fueling his attacks. Naruto blocked or avoided them.

Behind them the roar of Manda could be heard as he was destroyed by Takhisis and the cheer from the Konoha forces could be heard.

"Your forces are broken Sasuke. Surrender." Naruto said as he blocked a bolo punch and sent Sasuke back with a palm strike.

Sasuke snarled. "NO!" he doubled his efforts, but Naruto would not be stopped as he blocked each attack and would slap Sasuke with a tail across the face.

They were fighting atop the river, a pure taijutsu fight now as they moved about, their steps barely leaving a ripple on the waters surface.

Sasuke tried for a low blow, but a tail blocked it while another slapped his face. Naruto with a flip kick sent Sasuke into the air.

Naruto was preparing a Rasengan when a blur intercepted Sasuke. He saw the figure land on the other side and he frowned.

"Orochimaru." He snarled seeing the Sannin holding Sasuke.

"Kyuubi brat. This is mine." He said holding Sasuke.

"No he's not." Naruto said as he lunged.

**AN: Orochimaru has surfaced and things are getting near the end of the battle. Tune in next week when Orochimaru joins the Vienna Boys Choir. (Psyche!)**


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 68**

"Bastard!" Naruto snarled as Orochimaru leapt away, taking Sasuke with him.

Naruto leapt after only to find two figures with him.

"Ero-Sannin? Baa-chan?"

"Talk later brat. We need to catch up to them and stop whatever Orochimaru has planned."

With a nod, the new nine tail lord increased his speed leaving two stunned Sannin in his wake.

XX

Hinata found Mica and Ino, the blond kneeling over the unconscious wind user. "Hinata, thank Kami. I haven't been able to wake him." Ino said seeing her land on the roof.

"What happened?"

Ino went on to describe what had taken place after they left the alley.

"You say your feeling something from the bow?" Hinata asked.

"Screw the bow, what is wrong with him?" Ino said.

"Exhaustion. That attack he used takes a lot of his chakra, and he transformed earlier as well which means he's on fumes. He's going to sleep for several days. Ino, give me the bow." Hinata said.

"What? No. I need to protect him." The blond said shouldering the quiver and stepping out of Hinata's reach.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You know why." Ino said.

"No, I don't. you just met him recently. You don't know him." Hinata said.

"Yes I do. I love him." Ino said holding the bow tighter.

"Ino, let the bow go. Nami's spirit is merging with you."

"You're lying." The blond said as she glanced at the unconscious man at her feet. "I know everything about him. His touch, how he kisses. When we made love the other morning."

Hinata lunged and struck, the juken strike was to a pressure point and Ino slumped to the ground right next to Mica.

Hinata looked at the bow. "Nami, what did you do?" she asked the weapon. It gave no response.

XX

Naruto growled as he saw where they were going. "Your not getting away you bastards." Naruto leapt into the air and he focused his will.

"HA…DO…KEN!"

The ball of chakra flew straight and true and slammed into Orochimaru's back.

"YATTA!"

Naruto caught up to the Sannin and growled seeing him getting to his feet and reaching for Sasuke.

"I don't think so you bastard." He leapt and Orochimaru sidestepped. Naruto tried to hit him with a spinning back kick, but Orochimaru blocked with a forearm, but the blond was satisfied to hear a hiss of pain.

"I'll tear you apart piece by piece." Naruto said.

"You won't be able to do anything." He saw the tips of Orochimaru's hand and knew that the snake Sannin was about to try the five star seal, and Naruto made no move to block it as once again it hit him in the stomach.

Jiraiya and Tsunade caught up in time to see this and without a word they were on Orochimaru attacking him and driving him back. Naruto sighed and wiped off his shirt. "Baa-chan, Ero-Sannin, back off. He's mine."

Jiraiya and Tsunade leapt back. "But brat, the seal."

"What is there to seal Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked and smiled seeing Jiraiya's smiled. "Go get him kid." He said.

"You two deal with the teme."

"Which one?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"The Uchiha. Me and the snake have some things to discuss."

Naruto shushined away and appeared in front of Orochimaru and decked him hard across the jaw.

Orochimaru spun and landed on his knees. Naruto watched as he straightened his jaw with a sickening crack and stand up.

"You will regret that brat." Orochimaru hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear that a lot. Come on pedophile, lets dance."

Naruto leapt at him, and Orochimaru twisted away, but hissed in anger as a tail sliced across his face leaving a thin cut on his cheek.

Orochimaru spat his tongue at Naruto who was charging at him, snagging him by the ankle. With a violent jerk and heave he flung Naruto into the air.

With a smug smirk, Orochimaru turned suddenly sensing movement coming up behind him.

The blow clipped him hard on the chin, which erupted in pain as it felt like it shattered, his body twisting and he saw blond hair, nine tails and the whisker marked face grinning at him as he flew, his eyes searched for the 'Naruto' he'd thrown and saw as it vanished in a puff of smoke while giving him the finger.

_Kage Bunshin_ he thought.

Orochimaru's body slammed into a tree a yard away, Naruto's triumphant cheer was cut short as the body dissolved into a patch of mud.

_Mud clone._ Naruto cursed as he used his enhanced senses and the vunla sense to search for the Snake Sannin.

To the left…no, the right…no…

"Below!" Naruto exclaimed aloud leaping into the air and narrowly avoiding the headhunter jutsu used by the sannin who erupted from the ground moments later. Naruto for his effort tossed a trio of kunai at the man, but once more it was a mud clone. He heard a shout and turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade cursing as Sasuke dissolved into mud as well.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto cursed as he searched the area around them with the vunla.

_Damn, their miles away…we'll never find them._ He thought feeling them slip from his senses.

Jiraiya and Tsunade each put a hand on his shoulders. "Orochimaru is a master of slithering away." Jiraiya said sounding as disappointed as Naruto felt.

"His power base is broken. His arm is destroyed and scattered." Tsunade said.

"We were so close to ending it once and for all." Naruto said, his eyes on the distance towards the border where Orochimaru and Sasuke had escaped. _And we wasted time with all these mud clones the whole time while he built his lead._ His clawed hands clenching tightly at his side.

"Come on Naruto, lets go home and tally up the dead and the property damage." Tsunade said, her voice sounding tired.

Naruto noticed that her hands were wrinkled on his shoulder and he looked at her. "Tsunade?"

"I'm tired and nearly out of chakra is all. I'll be fine in the morning." She said. "I'm too old for this shit."

"Ditto." Jriaiya said with a jaw cracking yawn. "I don't even have energy enough to peep on women."

XX

The battle was over. Orochimaru's forces were broken, those that could, retreated to their villages, their numbers less than seventy total.

Konoha tallied its own dead, dying and injured.

Naruto sat atop the head of the Yondaime Hokage and looked at the Sandaime.

"Well Ojii-san, pop…the battle's done, we kinda won." He sighed. "Guess we sound our victory cheer." He muttered as he watched the villagers slowly returning to their homes and businesses.

"Where do we go from here?" he said, his eyes searching the horizon for an answer.

_Kyuubi's gone. Kakashi and Nami are dead. Kankuro, Itachi and Gai are badly injured and in critical condition, Itachi hovered on death's door while Kankuro had second and third degree burns all over his body, he was sealed in an room, the nurses and doctors wearing special suits to check on him and soak his burns in balm._ Naruto sighed as he thought about them.

**Gai's spine was shattered, Grandma Tsunade said she knew nothing that could fix the amount of trauma Gai's back had suffered after it had been broken by the Marauder. His life as a taijutsu master is over.**

"Not to mention, Iruka, Kiba and Akamaru, Lee…" Naruto muttered aloud.

His mind turned towards his brother in all but blood. Nami's death had nearly destroyed Mica. _But now, strange as it is, Ino is there to fill the void._ He thought. He remembered being there when Inoichi Yamanaka had dived into his daughters mind and discovered the bond.

(Flashback)

Inoichi surfaced from the mind of his daughter and looked at the fifth Hokage and Naruto who were standing by waiting.

"Well?" Tsunade asked giving him time to gather his thoughts.

Inoichi sighed. "They have a soul bond, strongest one I've ever seen."

"How?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Inoichi looked at his daughter and brushed her bangs away from her face. "When I dove into Ino's memories, I managed to find out the moment it happened. It was when she picked up Ms. Ishii's bow to save Mica-san. It seems Nami's soul had refused to pass on to the great beyond until Mica-san was out of danger."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his fox slit blue eyes narrowed.

The three conscious blonds looked at the unconscious Ino.

"It seems Nami Ishii knew that she was going to die." Inoichi explained, then held up a hand to stop Naruto from speaking. "From what I could see of Ms. Ishii's memories that she seemed to have shared with Ino in that split second, a seer from her village told her when and how she was going to die when she was younger. Nami knew this leading up to the battle and she prepared herself for it, and to spare Mica from dying of a broken heart like most soul bonds do, she latched onto Ino and forged the bond, using her own soul energy to create it and strengthen it."

"So, she would have latched onto any woman then?" Tsunade asked, not liking what she was hearing.

"No. from what I could gather, she looked for something in the closest females. Something specific and she saw it in Ino."

"Inoichi, is Ino in any kind of relationship that you know of?" Tsunade asked.

The male Yamanaka sighed and shook his head. "No."

"So, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Us? Nothing." Tsunade said. "Mica and Ino will need to be made aware of the bond and given time to figure out their lives with it now."

"We'll also need to see if Nami left any other surprises for Ino and Mica." Inoichi said sadly as he looked at his only child.

"What about her bow?" Naruto asked. "Its made from elements in the Underverse."

"I had Jiraiya seal it in a security scroll and is in the hidden vault in the Hokage's office which I put a blood seal on then." Tsunade said, then she focused on Inoichi. "Once they're awake, I want you to schedule sessions to evaluate their minds. Independently and together."

Inoichi nodded and looked at his daughter, who even in her sleep was turned towards the unconscious Mica across the room. His own eyes traveled to his newly acquired son in-law. "We'll get thru this." He said.

Naruto wished he was as optimistic.

(End Flashback)

"On top of all that, I lost my Mekrd'cypan, Mica lost Stormbringer, and the snake bastard got away again with Sasuke-teme." Naruto sighed. "I wish you both were here, along with mom."

He sighed, "Anyways thanks for listening. I gotta go. I need to find Hinata-chan." He brushed his hands down his pants, then together. "I'll be back…before I leave Konoha again." He said the last part softly.

He'd seen the looks from the villagers once they started leaving the shelters. The looks of fear, when they saw his appearance, his tails.

With another sigh he vanished in a flame shushin, once more silence reigned atop the Hokage Monument.

The faces of the Third and Fourth Hokages looked very unhappy with all they had heard.

XX

"Go home Hinata." Shizune ordered coming out of another surgery. "Don't come back here for at least three days."

"But you're understaffed." Hinata said. She'd arrived straight from the battlefield once things settled down, and only paused long enough to give Naruto a deep kiss, she spent the night helping the numerous of injured Konoha and Suna shinobi.

"We'll manage. Now go home, shower, eat something and sleep." Shizune ordered. Hinata looked like she was going to argue when Hanabi came out of another operating room pulling off scrubs.

"You should go home as well Shizune-sensei."

Hinata blinked, she'd been unaware her sister had been studying medical arts as well.

"I'll send word if anything happens. You're on chakra fumes as is." Hanabi continued looking at both women now.

Shizune scowled and was ready to argue her own reasons for staying when Tsume Inuzuka was walking past carrying supplies.

"Get the hell out of here the both of you, or we'll tie you to a bed and put you under with enough tranquilizers to knock out the Kyuubi."

Hinata was marshalling her forces to argue when she felt his presence. She was always aware of Naruto, since his return, she felt hyper aware of where he was. She turned to see him entering the lobby. _Naruto-kun._ She thought as a smile appeared when his eyes found her in the busy lobby, their eyes locked.

She watched as he strode towards her, his tails trail behind him, she noted some of them were wagging happily after he spotted her.

"Hinata-chan." He said. She could see the tension in him, neither of them having rested since the battle.

_He ran into a couple of ignorant villagers. He's trying to put up a mask._ She thought seeing his eyes.

Her thoughts turned to mush as he pulled her into a hug with a tail wrapped around her waist, the others cocooning her against him as his arms wrapped around her.

Sniffing his chest, she poked him causing him to jump a bit. "What?" he asked. "You didn't go and shower or sleep."

She felt him sigh.

"I went and talked to Ojii-san, and…and the Yondaime, told them everything that's happened."

Hinata's arms slid around his waist and squeezed him. She knew he would go and talk to the important figures in his life. He always did when he was younger and needed to think out loud. The Hokage's listened and never judged him.

_He uses them as his sounding board, like the past Hokages are advising him._ She thought with a slight grin.

"Naruto." Shizune said getting the blonds attention. When he looked at her she continued. "Will you please get Hinata out of here. She's not to return for three days. Get her to eat, sleep and avoid chakra use. She's on her last legs."

Naruto nodded, and before Hinata could protest, he scooped her up bridal style and the couple vanished in a flame shushin.

"Bye." Tsume muttered shaking her head. "Young people."

Shizune was hedging away when she found her way blocked by Tsume. She turned and found the other way blocked by Hanabi standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Now Shizune-sensei, do you want a private room and be tranquilized, or will you go home and sleep?" Hanabi asked.

Shizune looked at Tsume for some kind of support at being bossed around by a teenager.

"The head of the Inuzuka clan agrees with the head of the Hyuga clan. Go home Shizune, or do we have to call Lady Tsunade and have her come and escort you home?"

With a sigh, Shizune agreed. "Fine, I'll go home…but if anything happens…"

"We'll deal with it." Hanabi said.

"If anything happens with Itachi, I want to be notified." She said with a glare at the two women, who agreed.

With several promises, and more threats of sedation Shizune left the building under Hanabi's watchful eyes and chuckling from Tsume.

Hanabi looked at the head of the Inuzuka clan. "Go check on your son."

Tsume sighed. "Teenagers with power." She mock grumbled as she headed to where her son was located.

XX

Tsunade stood near the window of her office, looking out over Konoha as the villagers began to make repairs and return to their lives. Across her desk was Rin, unmasked.

"You're certain she won't escape?"

"Yes milady. Minato-sensei was a master of seals, and he originally designed it to trap Orochimaru."

Tsunade sighed. "You find Danzo's remains?"

"Yes milady. They are being disposed of as we speak." Rin said as Tsunade turn towards her. "You didn't do it yourself?"

"No milady. I thought it best that the Shadow Fox return to the shadows. Ibiki and Anko are destroying the body."

Tsunade nodded her head at that. "They'll make sure nothing is left."

Rin stood, and seemed hesitant.

"Is there something else?" Tsunade asked.

"It is something of a personal nature, more of a request than anything." Rin said.

"And that is?" the Hokage asked.

"When Naruto leaves again, and he will as he is not tied to Konoha due to the stupidity of the previous council, I wish to be assigned to watch over him."

"What makes you think he's going to leave?" Tsunade asked.

"The villagers. They will never accept him as he is now. The looks they gave him seeing him in his current state have many of them already making plans to attack him."

"He's hanyou." Tsunade said. "He and Mica both."

"They will leave milady. The villagers will drive them away. You'll need to let them go when the time comes. I ask that I'm assigned to watch over them for you."

Tsunade let out a very tired sigh. "And when the time comes, I have a feeling they won't be leaving alone." She looked at Rin. "I'll consider it. For now, dismissed."

Rin bowed and vanished with a leaf shushin.

**AN: This will be a last update for a week or two as my laptop went kaboom. Geek Squad isn't sure they can fix it, and I can't use this pc again as the owner is going to Florida for a month. Hopefully I'll have something either a new computer or a fixed one soon.**


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RANDOM APPEARING PEOPLE YOU MAY SEE. I OWN Nami Ishii and Micahamaru. Go sue someone else; I'm a starving writer.

**Chapter 69**

Naruto sighed as he entered the hospital the next day. Hinata was with Tsunade in her office, neither woman being able to relax.

Naruto made his way to where he found Micahamaru stretched out, his wounds were healing slowly which concerned Naruto at first until he learned about all his brother had done batting the tomb guardian.

_He's lost and given up so much. Please Kami, don't take more from him._ He thought as he pulled up a chair.

"Hey bro." Naruto said, his voice low. "Orochimaru and Sasuke got away. Konoha lost a lot of ninja, even the Suna nin we brought."

He noticed the scales on his brothers arm and torso seemed dim, it was the first time that had ever happened since they had sprouted. He noticed that they had progressed across his chest.

"Man, what more can go wrong?"

"You shouldn't ask that." A voice said with a hint of laughter.

Naruto spun around, the room vanished leaving him in a sea of nothing but white clouds. Two figures were there.

"Kyu?" he asked and he noticed the Kyuubi was in his fox form and the size of one of the Inuzuka mount hounds.

"**Hey kit, you look like crap."** Kyuubi said.

"You're alive!" Naruto lunged and hugged the large fox who allowed it for a bit.

"**Gah! Let go! I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and I won't be treated like a squeeze toy!"**

A woman's laugh drew Naruto's attention, reminding him that they weren't alone. Naruto looked at the woman, she was wearing a jade kimono, her long green hair was in an elaborate braid. She didn't look older than Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked only to get smacked across the back of the head by one of Kyuubi's tails.

"**Show respect brat."** Kyuubi said then bowed to the woman. **"Forgive him milady, I never got to cover protocol with him."**

"What the hell?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi smacked him again. "Stop hitting me you oversized duster."

"**Show respect and manners. Kami, why are you being difficult?"** Kyuubi growled.

The woman smiled. "It is my nature."

Naruto froze and looked at her then swallowed. "Aw, crap." He said before dropping to his knee seconds after the realization hit him, his head bowed.

"I…forgive me Lady Kami…I…" he looked at Kyuubi who was laughing at him and Naruto wondered if he could pound his former teacher slash friend in front of the all mighty creator.

_Scratch that. She knows what I'm thinking…and she's laughing!_

"Be at peace my child. We have much to discuss and corrections to make. Much has been done in my name and hidden while I was…elsewhere." Kami said giving Naruto a patient and loving look.

Kyuubi snorted. **"Stuck in an alternate reality in an unconscious body playing skee-ball. Good excuse."**

Kami shook her head. "Even gods like to play games." Kami said as she formed a pair of chairs out of the clouds and motioned for Naruto to sit. Kyuubi pouted having to sit on the cloud floor.

"Wh…I mean…"

Kami laughed. "Ask what you want Naruto. I'll answer what I can in forms that will make it easy for you to understand."

Kyuubi smirked then scowled as Naruto's own tail smacked his nose. **"HEY! That stings!"**

"Now you know how it feels." Naruto said. His eyes turned back to Kami. "Why?"

She sighed. "Care to specify? I can read minds, but I prefer to hear you say it."

"Alright…fine…why did you let the demon lords loose on my world? Why did you allow children to be tortured and abused and have demons sealed into them? Why did we all suffer? Why do people like Orochimaru and Sasuke get away and good people like my parents, Nami, Ojii-san and so many others die, many of them painfully? My whole life? Mica's life? How can you sit there looking so caring when emissaries of your court have helped the forces of evil? Where was the help for us? Every time we succeeded one of your court would show up and screw us over. Mica keeps losing everything, and now he's in a coma and he's looking worse than he did yesterday. WHY?"

Kami hugged him as Naruto cried. "Negligence on my part I'm afraid is the cause of so many things that have happened. I like so many in power dictated and allowed others power in my name."

Kami looked off to the distance, her eyes unfocused. "None of what's happened was meant to. You and Mica were never to go to the underverse, you were never to be involved in the politics there and your friend was never to mate with someone from there, nor was he to be what he is. Forces beyond your worlds understanding were playing with events to solidify their own powers."

Kyuubi snorted. **"We're just lucky that girl was bright enough to wake you."**

"Yeah, Bethany is a special child." Kami said with a smile. "But that's not here nor there." Kami sighed. "Those that have been involved have been punished, now I need to fix things here."

Naruto felt his stomach clench. "What does that mean?"

Kami looked at him sadly.

"**Means she's about to push the cosmic reset button and everything we have fought and suffered for will be like a midsummer night's dream."** Kyuubi said looking sad.

"Wha? But, then Hinata and I won't…" Naruto looked panicked. "No. I just found her, I'm happy and you're going to take it away from me, just like everything else in my life."

Naruto was on his feet before the Goddess. "You're supposed to be a kind and caring deity, yet under your care all I've known is pain, suffering and loss. Anytime I've seen kindness, its snatched away. And now, when I and Hinata finally have a chance, your telling me that your going to erase it all. What kind of Goddess are you? If this is Kami's kindness, I'd really hate to see your spleen."

"**Kit…"**

Kami was on her feet, the white became black angry storm clouds and lightening flashed around them.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY WORD?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing at the deity before him. "You've done nothing to earn my respect. All you do is take, take take. So what if you created the world, look at the suffering. Now you waltz in and say whoops, oh well, click reset. It'll happen again."

Kami narrowed her own eyes. "Like hell it will." She took several deep breaths. "Go back, be with your Hinata. We'll talk more after we've both calmed down. I'm too wired after dealing with beings I've trusted for millennia, and your in too much pain with everything."

"**See you again soon kit."** Kyuubi said as the two beings vanished and Naruto was once more at his brothers bedside.

Blinking his eyes he looked at Mica. "Bro, I swear, our life gets more and more fucked up with each passing moment."

He stood and headed for the door. He had to check on Hinata.

_No, I need to see Hinata-chan._ He thought as he headed for the tower.

XX

Later that afternoon, the couple was sitting atop the Hokage monument, Naruto had his arms wrapped around her while she sat on his lap. Naruto had his face buried in her neck.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. She'd been worried ever since he'd shown up in the Hokage's office looking panicked. He'd sat there silently watching her work, Tsunade finally disturbed by his silence kicked them both out and told Hinata not to come back for another day.

"Nothing." Naruto said into her neck. She felt his breath on her neck and she closed her eyes at the feelings running through her.

"I thought we'd never lie to each other." She said, then felt him sigh into her neck.

"I…I had a bad dream…vision…visitation while I was checking on Mica." He said softly. "It scared me."

Hinata pulled back and looked into his eyes. "what happened?"

"Kami." He said, his eyes looking at her. At first she thought he was just saying the name while he organized his thoughts, but then something in her stirred. A memory from the spirit of vengeance she bonded with.

"She wouldn't?" Hinata muttered.

Naruto looked at her. Then remembering a discussion about her bonding to the Spirit he sighed and nodded.

"She plans on doing a cosmic reset. I kind of yelled at her."

Hinata gasped and pulled him into a tight hug then she gave a laugh. "Only you would tell our creator off and get away with it."

Naruto blushed a bit. "She's going to talk with me again after we've both calmed down…I got mad…I just found you…and…if she does this, I'll lose you. I…"

Hinata covered his mouth with her own. When they finally came up for air she looked at him. "In this life or the next, I will always find you Naruto-kun." Her hand stroked his cheek, then kissed him again.

"If we are to be separated, I want one time with you my love." She said softly, her lavender eyes meeting his blue ones. "I want to know your touch, I want to be loved by you." She said kissing him again.

Naruto leaned his forehead against hers and sighed when they again came up for air.

"I don't know what I've done to be loved by you Hinata-chan. I…"

"You are Naruto, my heart and soul." She stood and took his hand. "Let's go home." She said and they vanished with a flame shushin.

XX

The door to the apartment closed and they were devouring one another's lips, hands tearing at clothing that wasn't cooperating. Naruto's tails sliced fabric, peeling Hinata from clothes.

The medic-nin slash spirit of vengeance tugged and tore at clothes her love wore, nothing would be salvageable as clothes were turned into rags.

Kisses went to cheeks, necks. Nips and suckling of flesh brought moans and shivers of excitement to both parties.

Hinata found her shirt gone as Naruto kissed his way down her throat and to her chest, feather light and taunting, each one searing as he seemed to excite her with every single touch.

She found her own hands in motion running across his chest, his shirt in ribbons as she tore it apart, her own mouth suckling his neck, tasting him.

She made a mewling sound as his mouth covered her bra covered nipple and suckled it through the cloth. Her hands going to the back of his neck, weaving into his hair as she pulled him into her for more contact.

"Hinata." He moaned her name as she nipped her neck. His tails were waving wildly behind him, he swore one struck a lamp and sent it flying to a wall.

His hands felt her skin, it was warm to the touch and Naruto knew that no matter what happened next, this was his and Hinata's moment.

XX

They lay together, the afterglow of their lovemaking leaving both exhausted. Hinata was wrapped in his tails, her cheek resting against his chest, her right hand tracing patterns on his stomach. The moon shone down upon them and Naruto knew one thing, and that he loved Hinata with everything in his being.

He looked at her, his eyes half lidded and remembered the first time, it was awkward and they fumbled once the clothes were gone. He'd panicked when he thought he'd hurt Hinata when he penetrated her. She'd calmed him and they'd jumbled together, some giggles and concerns.

Their second time they were better, more adventurous as hands stroked and touched more flesh.

The third time was frenzied as Naruto had woken from a nightmare, and he'd claimed Hinata, he could still see the bite mark he'd left on her collarbone.

The fourth time had been them rolling into one another while they slept, the joint orgasm rocking both of them awake.

The fifth time…

Naruto blushed as Hinata had become dominant. He looked at her and saw her head turned up to look up at him, her lavender eyes holding concern. He hugged her tightly with his tails, his arm around her waist as well gave her a squeeze and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Such a face you make." Hinata said. "So sad. Was I that bad?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"No, you my love were magnificent beyond comparison." Naruto said as she shimmied up so she was closer.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her. "I don't want to lose you. If Kami does this reset…"

Hinata sat up and straddled his waist, she took his hand in hers. "This life or the next Naruto-kun, I will always find you and love you."

Naruto was going to respond, but a voice cut him off.

"Listen to your soulmate, she's the smarter of the pair."

"Kami?" Naruto said as the room became white once more. He saw he was still in bed with Hinata, but Kyuubi was at the end of it snickering and Kami was sitting in her cloud chair to the right.

"**The faces you human's make during sex is something."** Kyuubi snickered, only to get whacked on the nose by one of Naruto's tails.

"Kyuubi, behave." Kami said with a chuckle.

"**Spoilsport."** He whined as he rubbed his nose with a paw, while Hinata was busy turning new shades of red and using Naruto's tails to cover herself. Naruto pulled the blanket up for both of them.

"Kind of rude to enter someone's bedroom." He said.

"Naruto." Hinata admonished.

"It's time." Kami said.

"Just like that." Naruto growled. "You wipe out everything and start us all over again." He said, his blue eyes locking on the creator.

"It's not a decision made lightly Naruto. But there are influences that need to be removed. Vunla is not meant for this world. The dragon were never meant to manifest, Mica was to be your brother and the two of you were to bring peace, the wholesale slaughter of all those nin should not have happened. Ihtan'Dygan never should have set foot out of the tombs. Your sensei, Kakashi was not to die at the Uchiha's hands. Nami Ishii was not meant to meet Mica and form a bond, nor influence Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto looked at the creator of all and saw not an omnipotent being, but a tired woman who was cleaning up someone's mess.

"Kami-sama…" Hinata squeaked.

"Yes dear?" the green haired being asked.

"W-Will Naruto and I…"

"You won't remember any of this, but I can promise you that the two of you will be together, and this time, you have my word that your lives will connect sooner." Kami sighed.

"I'll do it at dawn." She said standing up. "For what its worth Naruto, I am sorry everything went down like it did. You're a good kid, and you could have been a true power, but its not your destiny to rule the Underverse and that's where this path was heading. You and Mica would have gone, saved it, ruled it and then the two of you would have had a falling out, declared war and in the end it would be a barren wasteland."

Naruto looked shocked.

"Take care, and know I won't let it turn out bad this time, my attention is now focused and there will not be a repeat."

She was gone. Kyuubi looked at the pair. **"So, is she as flexible as I think?"**

The pillow slammed into the nine-tails face and he shimmered away, his laughter ringing even as the room reappeared.

The pair were silent, Hinata turned and straddled him once more. "Make love to me till morning." She asked, her voice soft, her eyes pleading.

Naruto knew that feeling, he kissed her, pouring everything he was into his touch, his kisses.

Their passion showed no bounds as they made love for six hours, despite exhaustion, they kept going, neither wanting to part.

XX

The sun rose over Konohagakure. Atop the Hokage monument Kami stood looking down over the now slumbering village. At her side stood the Kyuubi.

"I wish this was easy, that it was right, but it's a fix towards a situation that was not meant to happen."

"**They'll be okay. I've seen it, humans are a hardy lot."** Kyuubi said.

"You'll be reset as well." Kami said.

"**I know."** Kyuubi said, his deep voice rumbling. **"I'll miss Takhisis, but the kit will need me."**

"You became a big softy." Kami teased.

"**Whatever. Don't you have a mortal to pretend to be in an alternate timeline? Alanis something or other?"**

"I will in a moment. Just enjoying the sunrise." A tear came to her eyes and she clapped her hands.

An emerald wave rolled out and engulfed the world. "And thus, the reset begins. Be well my friend."

Kyuubi was fading and he chuckled. **"Don't forget, take a bodyguard when playing your skee-ball next time."** And he was gone.

Kami looked upon Konoha, it was peaceful and whole, but she knew that in just around nine months it would be attacked by Kyuubi, and the tale would begin again.

"This time it will be better." She said and shimmered away.

XX

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Minato Namikaze's voice was shouted from the top of the Hokage Tower.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze smiled as she looked at Rin and Kakashi while Obito was jumping up and down with his sensei.

"Think I should tell him its twins?" she asked Rin. The dark haired Inuzuka chuckled. "Nah, keep it quiet, I've got a camera and I want to see his face when you give birth to two."

Kakashi shook his head at his sensei's and teams antics, but behind his mask he was smiling at the thought of someday teaching his sensei's son or daughter.

On some level of existence beings watched the reset world and many of them smiled.

**To Be Continued…**

**Konoha Exiles 2: Time Warp**

**AN: Well this was the end of the first Exiles story. This came out like this as I lost everything from notes to partially written chapters. Yes, the reset is due to the creator being a Slacker, but hey this could be more fun. **

**I want to thank everyone whose read and reviewed, and to all of you who enjoyed this story. **

**Konoha Exiles 2 shall be coming around this fall as I want to get a bit done on my other works, meanwhile I'm sketching out the future story on paper.**

**Shout out to all those who gave suggestions, and reasonable rants. I might come along someday and clean this up in a lot of areas, but for right now Konoha Exiles is done and put to rest.**

**X-Box360 keeps drawing my attention and my girlfriend draws the rest. Even insomnia doesn't give me enough hours in the day to do all I'd like, hell if I had a real job I wouldn't be doing as much of this as I would. So I thank those who understand, and hey, be happy I post once a week as is. I bow to those who post several times a week. This is a way to clear my overly cluttered mind.**

**Again, to everyone who reviewed, a huge thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**The lack of a solid sex scene is that I didn't want to get punted. I know, I've read some that were very graphic and are still here, but others vanished with minimal content and were told they broke the rules, so I used caution. (shrugs) happens once and a while.**

**I will be back with more Exiles in the fall, but my other works will continue on. Shout out to all.**


End file.
